One Despicable Guy
by FriendlyMushroom
Summary: When Megumi turned 16, she was officially at marriage age, which forced her to have wedding interviews in favor of finding a soon to be husband. But when her hand is asked for marriage, and she forcibly became engaged, Yahiro Saiga wasn't at all pleased. In favor of saving her from her arranged marriage, Yahiro will play a game with Megumi once again. CONTINUED. 21/07/2012
1. The Wedding Interview

**Last years, I began writing this, and till now it had 5 chapters with 60 reviews and many favorites, it is something I was proud of and I'm still proud of. However, since the story began, I have been asked over and over about characters like Finn, and for it to have more romance between Kei and Hikari as well as many people who claim Ryuu is still out of character. I gave it a lot of thoughts, and I finally took a final decision, one that forced me to spend one whole month reading the manga, just for you, my loyal readers, to enjoy this, my master piece to its fullest. Let me explain how this will work in case you haven't read the newly added chapter six.**

**Every chapter will be modified to fit the original manga continuity, what does this means? It means various things: It means more work for me, lol, just kidding; it means the Special A is already at its last year, it also means that gives me plenty of new ideas, good bye author's block! Also, it means Finn will be on the story, so please quit asking, it turned out to be annoying after the 27th PM, seriously, I got 30 PM asking for Finn to be part of the story, and then I wondered, why not placing that on a review instead of a PM? It kind of bugged me.**

**At any rate, if you read the story last year and are wondering if you should read it all over again, I will recommend you to do it since it will go through some major modifications, mayoralty because of Finn (You asked for her, you got her, but it doesn't mean she will be that much of a major change to the main story). At any rate, let's have this first chapter be the living proof of the adaptation. By the way, every chapter will have the legend, "Edited and Adapted to the manga" if you don't see this legend then it means it isn't ready yet, so don't read it until you see this legend.**

**EDITED & ADAPTED TO THE MANGA! (21/07/2012)**

* * *

**Prologue:**

* * *

"_The thousands of, twinkling stars swallowed by the night sky! I hope one day I will be able to give this to you! This song that would bring a smile to that certain someone! I hope one day you can make the flowers bloom!" _

Ever since Yahiro Saiga heard that beautiful song for the first time, it had been recorded on his mind. He had played it mentally over and over again. Whenever he is tense, it calms him down, whenever he is angry, it helps him forget his anger, whenever he is depressed due to his thoughts about Akira, it helps him forget about the one sided love he is cursed to live with.

"…Yamamoto Megumi…" Many thoughts crossed his mind when mentioning that name. That girl managed to cause an deep impact on Yahiro. The first time it was when she sang for him with that beautiful voice of hers, then it was at a New Year festival where she wanted to grant Yahiro's wish, and lastly when she finally confessed her feelings for him, feelings he was unable to reciprocate, not then, and probably not now. "No matter how I feel right now, I just can't forget… Akira…" But as soon as he mentioned that name, the song was played once again inside of his head, and the name of his first love suddenly vanished. "What in the world am I thinking? A man like me will never be able to find true happiness. Taking advantage of that girl's pure heart would be low, even for me."

Yahiro then threw himself toward his sofa and stared out of the window. That song was still echoing against the corners of his mind and a smile was drawn on his face. For once, he was happy. Perhaps if his mind wasn't this distracted thinking about that song and about the girl singing it, he would have noticed Sakura Ushikubo by the door.

The girl smiled to herself and left the room in silence, an excitement-full blush was drawn on her face. "I made an amazing discovery! Yahiro-kun likes Megumi-chan for real! How convenient! Jun-kun will be glad to know the news!"

* * *

**One Despicable Guy**

**Chapter One: The Wedding Interview.**

* * *

Megumi took a deep breathe when arriving at the greenhouse where the members of the Special A always spend their time. A sort of depressive aura was surrounding her, and she couldn't be blamed about it. After all, things had been a little annoying for her lately since her companions were all immersed in the world of love.

The first ones to fall victim of love were Akira and Tadashi, and now were like an old married couple, with Akira cooking for him all the time and wondering about what Tadashi thought about her cooking. She would eventually end up hurting her boyfriend of course since Tadashi as usual would ask her to feed him at every freaking moment, but the hostility was seriously dying down.

On the other hand, Megumi's younger brother was always talking by phone with Sakura. She was happy for him, but couldn't help but feel depressed somehow. After all, she was being ignored by her own twin brother.

Then there were Kei and Hikari, both still being the competitive duo. But Hikari, being the soft hearted girl she always was, would usually fell victim of her own embarrassment when remembering her supposed rival was now her boyfriend, or worse, Kei would challenge her into a weird competition she would immediately lose because of her embarrassment, just last week they had a challenge about who would break a kiss last.

Megumi then turned her attention to Ryuu. While he did have someone he loved, they never formalized, mostly because Finn had some royal responsibilities toward her country which forced her to go back and officially declare she was actually a girl. This also forced her to stay there and attend some meetings with the neighborhood countries as apologize. She plans on returning to Japan soon, but until then, the only way she and Ryuu are able to communicate freely, is by common mail. This also means Ryuu writes to her daily, much to Megumi's dislike since she still saw Ryuu as someone awfully important for her.

Megumi was left alone, with everyone having fun with their couple, or writing love letters to one certain girl in Ryuu's case, while she had no one but a crush who she hadn't seen for some time already, just as if he recently tried to avoid her. Even her sketch book was almost new, which was even more depressing considering she communicates by writing on it. Love was surely in the air, but she couldn't breathe it, she was alone.

"Megumi? Is something the matter?" The honey haired girl smiled softly for Hikari, who as usual was the first one to notice when something was wrong. But Megumi just moved her head in negation and placed her sketchbook where Hikari could see it. "…Megumi… there is nothing written…"

The 'mute' girl then sweat dropped at that last and then began writing as fast as she could. It had been a while since someone had noticed her, so she hadn't prepared any reply yet. 'I'm ok' she wrote on her sketch book, and then stood up and walked away. Once again a dark aura was surrounding her.

"…Megumi-chan looks depressed…" And every member of the Special A nodded in agreement. Jun and Ryuu both exchanged worry-full looks. "What could be wrong with her? I know! What about asking her to sing for us!" And the faces of every member of the Special A went blue. Hikari just stared at them innocently and was about to run after Megumi and ask her to sing but was tackled down by her companions.

"Seriously, one would tell you would have learned already that Megumi-chan's voice is a dangerous massive destruction weapon, miss number two." And when hearing those words from her boyfriend, Hikari could feel the 'Number Two' Kanji falling on top of her head. "Besides, instead of rushing off, you could first ask for what may be troubling Megumi-chan." And with that last said, the stares of everyone in the room were directed toward Jun, who sweat dropped at the situation.

"Umm… well… you see… it is a long story… and it probably wouldn't be the complete version." Jun then stared at Megumi, who was sitting down a tree and staring at nowhere. "Megumi is down a lot of tension lately, she recently began losing control when singing, and once again she was left behind with no producer… all because she is worried about what could happen this evening… as you all know… she is the elder twin of the Yamamoto…"

"So, she is already having those problems? The younger the better they say." And everyone nodded at Kei's words, everyone but Hikari who was unable to understand the situation. "Oh? My bad, I forgot you are low class, miss number two." And once again Hikari was hit by a flying stone shaped kanji.

"Stop calling me miss number two!" She yelled, but then she blushed and began playing with her fingers nervously. "Seriously, Takishima… sometimes you are too cold with me despite being your girlfriend."

"Am I really that cold?" He teased while laughing silently as was usual on him, and Hikari blushed. "But let's go back to the point, when someone belongs to an accommodated family, he or she is usually asked to be part of a wedding interview, where the richest families look for a potential match for their heirs and try to increase the power of their names." Hikari scratched the back of her head not really getting what was said, Akira just yelled at Takishima in annoyance.

"Don't use such complicate words when talking to my sweet Hikari-chan!" Takishima just ignored her. "What your idiotic boyfriend is trying to say is: Megumi-chan is being forced to find someone to get married to. Since she is the elder member of the Yamamoto family, she owns a bigger part of her parent's business. Many are interested in that power and are willing to share their fortune with the Yamamoto."

"Oh! I get it now!" Hikari pointed out proudly, and everyone else sweat dropped at her. "But, Megumi-chan shouldn't worry about a wedding ceremony. Can't she just refuse to accept a proposal?" Akira was about to speak out but this time her boyfriend, Tadashi, spoke out first.

"It would be the case if it was a normal wedding interview. But when both members are officially at marriage age, it is the richest family the one taking the decision, and knowing Megumi's family, I don't think she has that much of a choice." And Akira slammed her fist hard at Tadashi's head.

"Tadashi! Don't say those things! Be more sensitive you asshole!" And so, Akira attacked her supposed boyfriend with a chair. Tadashi complained, but of course was happy to be punished by Akira.

"Unfortunately… Tadashi is right." Ryuu finally spoke out. "Megumi's and Jun's parents are a famous vocalist and a music producer. Despite being celebrities, they don't own any kind of business, they rely only on their performances to keep their status, not like the rest of the wealthy family members. Also, the family Megumi is going to be interviewed with… is the Ushikubo family."

"Ushikubo family? Where have I heard that name before?" Hikari questioned herself, and suddenly the image of a pink haired girl appeared on her mind. "Ah! Sakura's last name is Ushikubo!" Hikari yelled happily after remembering one of her best friends from the Kokusen Academy.

"Which means a member of her family, perhaps a cousin is aiming for Megumi's hand in marriage." Kei pointed out. "But it is still no reason to be depressed, perhaps there is something else that girl is hiding from us."

"…There is…" And everyone faced Jun. The boy just faced the floor for a while. "Megumi had never had a boyfriend ever before, and she is feeling lonely because of that. She had never enjoyed a relationship, and she will probably end up engaged after the wedding interview. Such tension is now resting on Megumi's shoulders, and she can do nothing but wait until the interview takes place." Once again everyone directed their eyes to Megumi, who was hugging her legs close to her chest and seemed to be about to break into tears. But she never did, she just waited in silence, for everything to be over.

* * *

"A wedding interview?" Yahiro finally directed his look toward Sakura, perhaps his only real friend. The girl just smiled sweetly and nodded in agreement, Yahiro just rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Why should I go to one of your cousin's wedding interviews? Those meetings are just for family members and close friends. I wouldn't fit there at all, not that I wanted to anyway." And Sakura could feel a vein popping at her forehead. Yahiro was as always a selfish and despicable person.

"But, Yahiro-kun!" She faked a sweet tone of voice, which of course wasn't fooling Yahiro in the less. "I would feel lonely if you didn't tag along! Also, such a cute girl like me would probably end being invited to another wedding interview. If you come as my companion then I would have nothing to worry about, just for this once, Yahiro-kun…" And she took a rose from out of nowhere, and placed it at her lips before continuing. "Be my prince for tonight!"

"With that awful actuation, no way!" He then laughed teasingly at her. Sakura fell in surprise due to the sudden reply, Yahiro just faced away in annoyance. "A wedding interview is only an excuse in order to make more money… I hate it… such greedy individuals forcing their heirs into marriage just to win more power. They make me sick… that's why… I'm not going…"

"How annoying can you be, Yahiro-kun?" But Yahiro just ignored Sakura. The girl just stood up and cleaned her skirt. "I wanted you to come along because that would probably make you happy. After all, the girl being interviewed is that Yamamoto twin, Jun's sister." Yahiro's eyes then widened, and Sakura just smiled evilly.

"…Yamamoto… Megumi…?" Sakura nodded, and Yahiro once again remained in silence. For a while, Sakura did nothing but stare at Yahiro with interest, until he finally spoke out. "…I will go…" The girl then smiled and prepared to leave the room, asking Yahiro to follow her.

"Then, I will be waiting at the limo. The wedding interview is probably already taking place as we speak. If we don't hurry it could probably be too late." Yahiro bit his lips in annoyance. He hated being controlled, especially by Sakura. "By the way, the Yamamoto's fortune represents nothing to the Ushikubo Empire, which means my cousin probably likes that girl because she is cute." And with that last said, Sakura left the room.

* * *

And just as Sakura suspected, the wedding interview was already taking place. Many members from both, the Yamamoto and the Ushikubo families, were already there at the green fields of a huge mansion part of the Ushikubo territory. Megumi, Jun, and their parents, were sharing a table in the middle of the huge garden with the family she was being promised to. The Ushikubo family seemed to be extremely interested in Megumi, although the girl hadn't spoken or used her notebook since the meeting began. But she still was a target.

The boy she was being promised to would stare at her endlessly. She would face away of course, but she sort of had a bad feeling about what could happen. The conversation between her parents and the ones of the boy was taking way longer than expected, and so, her body shivered with the anxiety of knowing the answer. She definitively didn't want to be promised, no matter how rich the Ushikubo family was.

"Then it is settled, the Ushikubo family will gladly accept Megumi Yamamoto as part of our happy family, congratulations young lady." Megumi froze there, she couldn't believe it, she was just promised to a complete stranger, and the boy seemed delighted with the idea, just as her own parents who were now dancing around with happiness.

"Me-Megumi-chan?" Jun showed a lot of concern for the girl. Megumi just stood up fast with her eyes hidden behind her hair and the party went into silence. They were all waiting for the Yamamoto girl to say something. Instead, she made a reverence, and walked away in an eternal silence.

* * *

A white limo arrived late to the celebration. From it came out Sakura and Yahiro. The girl was pretty much having a nice time and was looking all around the place for her prince, Jun Yamamoto, who was the only reason she came to this wedding interview.

Yahiro wasn't interested in the celebration. He could barely believe he had accepted the invitation. But despite his annoyed behavior, he sort of wanted to see Megumi again and was secretly looking for her around the huge garden.

"If you are looking for Megumi-chan, she is probably taking the interview at the center section of the garden." Sakura grinned evilly at Yahiro, and the pink haired one just faced away annoyed.

"Why should I look for that girl? What do you know, Sakura?" The girl just smiled beautifully, a smile Yahiro ignored. "You are such a bother sometimes. Just hurry, talk with some people, eat something, and let's leave this place. I don't want to be seen between such ordinary families."

"Ordinary? Yahiro! My family may not be as wealthy as yours but that doesn't mean you can…" Fortunately for Yahiro, who had no interest about hearing the rest of Sakura's words, she was interrupted when a young honey haired girl went running past her. Yahiro's eyes widened, that girl was Megumi. "…The Yamamoto girl? Ah! We arrived too late! My cousin already picked her as his bride!"

"What did you say?" Sakura played with her fingers nervously. Yahiro just closed his hand into a fist. "Hey… are you telling me you knew your cousin wanted to marry Megumi?" And Sakura nodded, barely.

"When I heard Megumi-chan was being promised to my cousin… I wanted you to stop the wedding interview… because… I knew you liked that girl…" Yahiro bit his lips in annoyance, Sakura just backed off in fear. "Yahiro, you are scary! I just wanted to help you because we are friends… right?"

"Friends don't overhear others conversations!" He gave her a scary glare. Sakura flinched and backed off once again. "…I don't like her…" And Sakura blinked twice. "…Still… I don't want her to get married to your cousin…"

"Yahiro-kun?" Yahiro faced away, hiding a small blush that appeared on his cheeks. "But… she was already promised, what can you do to stop it?" Yahiro then placed his hand inside of his pocket, and a clearer blush appeared on his face. Sakura blinked twice at that last and was about to ask what was wrong, but Yahiro was already walking away.

"Megumi-chan!" Sakura then blushed when hearing her boyfriend's voice, and she turned around and smiled for him, but the boy froze there upon seeing her, and turned around ready to run away.

"Ah? Jun you meany! Still running away from your beautiful girlfriend?" The boy sweat dropped, Sakura just crossed her arms in annoyance. "Everything will be alright!" And Jun blinked twice, Sakura just blushed. "Your sister, she will be fine, I promise…"

"…Sakura…? Did you meet Megumi-chan?" Sakura said nothing. Jun stared at her for a while but then managed to smile. "Is that so? I was worried for a moment. Megumi is a shy girl and would keep her problems to herself… but if Sakura-chan says she is going to be fine, then I believe in Sakura-chan." Jun smiled, Sakura blushed, and soon returned his smile.

* * *

Yahiro walked around the green fields in search of Megumi. He was as calm as ever, but deep inside he was anxious. He hadn't seen her in a while, not that he didn't want to, a lot was troubling him lately, and avoiding Megumi seemed to be the best he could do at the moment. Still, he knew he missed her somehow, although he was a proud individual and would never admit it.

His searching for the girl led him to the back of the Ushikubo's mansion, where a huge maze like garden was planted. It was such a bother, many were the rich family members who like to have a maze planted on their gardens, and apparently this one was no different. A soft crying was heard from inside of it, Yahiro sweat dropped, apparently, he was now supposed to walk inside.

"Tsk! That girl, forcing me inside of a maze like this… can't be helped then… why are you crying Megumi?" Megumi was then startled. She knew the owner of that voice. Her tears disappeared and her face won a beautiful pink color. But of course Yahiro was unable to see it since Megumi was deep inside of the maze.

"…Ya… Yahiro?" And Yahiro blushed upon hearing her voice. It had been a while since he had heard it. But at the same time, his heart was filled with rage upon hearing her voice, and he bit his lips in annoyance.

"Don't speak! How many times do I have to tell you to treasure your voice?" Megumi then felt a dark aura surrounding her once again. "Seriously, you are such a pain sometimes. Just stay there and don't move. I will find you."

"Why are you here?" Yahiro felt a vein popping at his forehead, Megumi was ignoring him by using her voice, but also, he sort of enjoyed hearing her once again. "This is, after all… a wedding interview between the Ushikubo and the Yamamoto… you as a Saiga shouldn't be here."

"What an annoying voice you have." And Megumi felt even worse when hearing that last. Yahiro just turned around a corner looking for her, and he would have found her if she hadn't moved away because of her annoyance. "By the way, I'm curious, how did the interview go?"

"Didn't you say you wanted me to shut up?" Yahiro smiled to himself and then took a cool pose, which was of no use since Megumi couldn't see it. "…I don't… want to talk about it…"

"Now there, I told you to stay where you were. I just heard your voice from a different place. Don't you want the person you love the most to find you?" Megumi blushed, but at the same time she cursed Yahiro between lips.

"You are such… a despicable guy…" Megumi finally arrived to the middle section of the maze, where a beautiful fountain rested. Yahiro arrived there as well, although he did from the other side of the maze. And so, both were now face to face, one blushing madly, and the other one smiling teasingly.

"What a horrible way to address your beloved one, you are terrible, Megumi-chan." He teased, Megumi just faced away with embarrassment, which surprised Yahiro a lot. "I see, the interview ended in an awful way, Miss Ushikubo."

"Don't call me that!" And so, Yahiro was forced to cover his ears. What just happened wasn't at all a yell, but a higher tone of voice full with annoyance and anger. Still, Yahiro could feel his ears trying to adjust to the strong voice of the girl.

"Hey! Keep your voice down! You want me to end up deaf?" And upon recovering from the strong reply from Megumi, he noticed the girl was now on her knees and crying. "You are… an idiot…" She bit her lips and ignored him. "You really don't want to marry that Ushikubo guy? He is a powerful person, and his family is richer than yours. Normally, any girl would accept the arranged marriage."

"You are truly… despicable…" Yahiro faced away. "I don't want money… all I want is… to have a normal relationship…" Yahiro then took a deep breathe, Megumi broke into tears and was about to run away from Yahiro, but he stopped her.

"You can't decline if the family you are having the interview with is richer than yours." Megumi nodded, Yahiro smiled. "Well then… I guess I have no choice but to take you." And Megumi blinked twice, not really understanding what was just said. "…I don't like you…" She faced away in annoyance. "…But… seeing you marrying to someone else would definitively hurt me… I can't explain it. I think maybe I just want to protect you… so… I have a request."

Yahiro then took an object from out of his pocket and placed it on Megumi's hand, the girl stared at it, then at Yahiro, then again at the object, then she opened her mouth for a yell but Yahiro shut her up before she could unleash a massive destruction yell. Finally, when he knew Megumi had calmed down, he released her.

"What… What is this for…? Are you really…?" She mentioned softly out of embarrassment, her heart was rising at an incredible speed while trying to figure out what Yahiro meant with such gesture. Placing her hopes too high, but also knowing Yahiro was cold and selfish.

"Eh? You think you are that lucky?" Yahiro teased in his usual way, and Megumi closed her hand into a fist in annoyance. "Not at all." A vein popped at her forehead. "It is just a game." Megumi sort of blushed at that last, remembering the first time she was involved in a game with Yahiro. "You don't want to get married, and I don't want you to get married, so I will pretend to be your groom. All you have to do is wear that ring. After all, I already pretended to be your boyfriend once."

"Why are you doing this?" Megumi stared at the silver made ring on her hand. It had a beautiful sapphire adorning it, surely a beautiful wedding artifact but maybe too much for a fake engagement. "…And also… why does it bother you to see me marrying someone else…?"

"Ah? Aren't you making such an act over a fake engagement? You just made it sound as if I loved you or something." And Megumi blushed. "I don't really know, it was something that just popped into my mind." Yahiro then placed his hand at Megumi's chin. She blushed in a beautiful way and began shaking with embarrassment at that gesture. "Apparently, this fake engagement makes you happy." She flinched. "Then, Megumi-chan, if you happen to convince me into saying that I love you, I will marry you for real."

"Eh?" Yahiro covered her mouth once again when knowing she was about to yell with embarrassment, and so she did, and despite being mouth covered, Yahiro could feel his ears complaining.

"What a pain you are… but, do your best, Megumi-chan, I will be cheering for you." She blushed even harder than ever, similar to Hikari's blushing. "I really want to know, if I'm able to love you back or not… please help me forget…" Megumi said nothing, she was too embarrassment as to think properly. "For now, let's make the announcement, shall we?" She nodded, and allowed Yahiro to walk her out of the maze.

* * *

**So that's what happens when people actually asks me to modify a story until making sure it follows the continuity of the manga. If ya people read the first version then you will notice the changes I made. For example the Finn part, she still, isn't part of the story and isn't even in the academy due to royal duties, but this 'minor' changes helps her in her debut for 'One Despicable Guy' a lot easier, don't ya think?**

**Another 'minor' change, was Yahiro's reactions. In the manga he is always making fun of everyone and giggling like a total teaser, so, instead of changing the line, except for one part I'm sure everyone noticed, I changed some narrative. I hope this first adaption was good enough, right now I'm off to adapt chapter two, see ya guys soon, and for new comers, please don't read unless you see the legend: EDITED & ADAPTED TO THE MANGA! Because if it isn't there, it means the chapter is not ready.**

**By the way, no more troubles between been, being, seen and seeing, I took additional lessons in order to prevent those mistakes. I still can't get rid of the formal way of writing thought, kind of bugs me. At any rate, see ya (Using ya is a way to avoid being formal but I'm an epic failure!)**


	2. Life at the Institute

**What am I supposed to say here? I mean, it isn't like I took a week and made an update, actually all the editing and manga adaptation is being done in a same day. So writing summaries for each chapter is… difficult… let's see, first of all, I forgot the, I don't own Special A stuff at the first chapter so let's place it here to avoid problems, ok?**

**I don't own Special A or any related character to the series, nor the Special A manga.**

**With that clear let's give this story some editing, oh and I suddenly remembered not everyone has read the manga, so I will explain it as fast as I can:**

**Finn is a character from the manga, he (she) didn't appear in the anime, some say she did, but in reality it was only a cameo, at any rate, she is a girl, who was thought to be a guy (She never fooled me thought), and she wanted to marry Hikari, but she ended falling in love with Ryuu, blah, blah, blah, that's all you need to know for now. For more information please read the manga, and if I spoiled you then I'm really sorry, I still avoided many important details so no one will be that spoiled. At any rate, Finn won't have a significant role until later… way later… read and enjoy, oh, and here goes the legend:**

**EDITED & ADAPTED TO THE MANGA! (21/07/2012)**

* * *

**Prologue:**

* * *

An incredibly scary aura surrounded the whole S.A. Building. It could easily be seen at the distance. Many students flinched in surprise wondering what the awkward silence coming from the palace of their institution meant. Inside, the members of the S.A. were all gathered around the tea table, all of them with a weird look on their faces.

Akira was filling a cup of tea endlessly, the green and delicious liquid was falling down the border of the nice cup and spilling all around the table, but Akira never seemed to notice it. Tadashi had half a sandwich coming out from his mouth, the delicious food was in the middle of its devouring process, but Tadashi just interrupted it abruptly. Those two were the less shocked of them all.

Kei and Hikari were both frozen there at their sits, sharing the same expression of disbelief and concern as well as fear. Also, a vein was popping at Kei's forehead as if he needed to kill someone to release his anger, Hikari in the other hand felt her jaw dropping to the point she could no longer close her mouth. Those two were in a middle shock state.

But the greatest shock was the one of Jun and Ryuu. The elder and green haired seventh place, again since Tokiwa Iori went to study at London, had his eyes in blank and was shaking with mixed emotions of hatred and annoyance. His hair was already winning a white color due to the extreme news. Jun was trapped inside a dark cloud of saddened thoughts and his spirit was barely hanging to his body, trying to escape to heaven from his mouth, everything was just too much for him to comprehend.

And sitting in front of everyone in the room was Megumi, her face red as a tomato as she held her sketchbook with both hands where everyone could easily see it. Her face was covered in sweat and one of her eyebrows was shaking with embarrassment. Written on the sketchbook were the words: 'I was promised to the Saiga family!' And then many hearts around the sketchbook were easily distinguished.

* * *

**One Despicable Guy**

**Chapter Two: Life at the Institute.**

* * *

"Everyone! I, Yahiro Saiga, demand for the engagement between the Yamamoto and the Ushikubo to be dissolved!" Megumi jumped with joy when watching the video of Yahiro's actions the day before. It was Yahiro's idea to ask for the video from the security camera at the Ushikubo's mansion. He even edited it and added some weird action theme songs to it, which of course pleased Megumi a lot, and disturbed the minds of the rest of the S.A. as Yahiro had planned. "This girl is now my bride, any objection please be communicated to my layers." And then an army of black suited agents appeared.

"No matter how many times I see it… I still can't believe it…" Ryuu said that last while ignoring the hungry baby tiger begging for his master to feed him. "Something is just wrong here… that guy… he is just taking advantage of Megumi!"

"But… Megumi-chan seems to be enjoying the situation a lot." Jun said while staring at the beautiful smile of his sister as she saw the video one more time and shivered with embarrassment. "Sakura said everything was going to be fine, perhaps she knew about Yahiro's intentions. Don't you think we could at least give him a chance?"

Megumi then approached to Ryuu and sat at his lap, and then she placed her sketch book for him to read. 'Give him a chance!' was written with pink colors and surrounded by hearts. Ryuu and Jun both sweat dropped at that last.

"…I don't like that person, Megumi…" Ryuu said while immersed in a dark aura. "…But… if it makes you happy then I guess I have no choice…" And so, Megumi hugged Ryuu hard. "But… isn't an engagement way too sudden? I mean, you never ever began dating, what is this marriage all about?"

'We dated once!' Wrote Megumi on her sketchbook, and both Ryuu and Jun exchanged worry-full looks. '…Well… sort of…" She added while being the victim of a strong blush. Yahiro told Megumi not long ago that this engagement was a fake, unless she convinced him to change his mind. And Megumi surely wanted to do her best for Yahiro, not that she wanted him to marry her quiet yet, but at least she wanted him to accept her feelings.

"Well, leaving that aside, the transference is already done, Yahiro is officially part of our school." Megumi smiled sweetly for Tadashi, who couldn't help but blush at the view. Seeing Megumi this happy was surely something everyone at the S.A. was enjoying. "Ah… well… my mother wasn't that glad to have a member of the Saiga family at our school again… but it still wasn't that hard. Anyway, what's for lunch?"

"Rice Balls!" Said Hikari while coming out from nowhere with a plate of what seemed to be some kind of silver looking cannon balls. "Tadashi! Since you are so hungry you will be the first one to give them a try!" Everyone flinched at Hikari, who had placed a rice ball at Tadashi's hand. The teen was then slammed at the floor hard due to the weight of the ball. "Now! Who wants some?"

Ryuu and Jun both backed off in fear and moved their heads in negation, Hikari then launched herself toward Megumi. The girl sweat dropped and then placed her sketchbook at Hikari's face in fear. 'Sorry, I'm on a diet!'

"Eh? A diet? But you are so thin!" Megumi hid behind her sketchbook, Hikari just smiled evilly. "I understand." Megumi blinked twice. "Being cute for Yahiro-kun?" She blushed, Hikari clutched. "Then, do your best! I, Hanazono Hikari! Will help you on your diet! I will hide all the sweets from you! That includes Akira's cakes and cookies!" Megumi felt like crying, but Hikari just smiled for her. The price of not eating Hikari's food was too high, but understandable.

"Speaking about Akira." Said Tadashi while sitting by the tea table. "How longer is she going to scold Yahiro? I know she doesn't approve it, we don't approve it either, but… it is Megumi's decision after all." When that last was said, Megumi suddenly remembered Yahiro still had a crush on Akira, and she faced the direction where Akira and Kei were scolding a bored to death Yahiro. "They had being at it for a couple of hours already… and they used to be such good friends."

Megumi then stared directly at Yahiro. The pink haired and despicable guy was half ignoring the sermon, but someone could tell he was really annoyed. So, Megumi decided to place herself in the picture. When she arrived to where the trio were debating, it was Kei the one scolding Yahiro, and the pink haired one was already losing his patience.

"…Umm… excuse me…" Everyone froze, especially Kei. Everyone had heard her voice in the past, but never this sweetly. It was something not even Kei was able to ignore, and so he entered a state of shock. "…Umm… measures… Yahiro-kun… will be late to take his uniform's measures…" Yahiro blinked twice in surprise, and Akira blushed when hearing Megumi's voice once again and Kei was turned into a stone by the shock. "…Uh… I apologize!" She then took Yahiro's hand and pulled him out of the greenhouse.

"Hey!" But Megumi ignored him and pulled him until arriving to the front doors of the institute. Once there, Megumi took a deep breathe. She was no good at sports and was all worn out. Yahiro, in the other hand, was as good as new. "…Weirdo…" Megumi flinched when hearing that last. "…If you wanted to help me out you could have done it earlier… that Akira, when she is mad no one can shut her up…"

"…Umm… Ya… Yahiro-kun… was it a bother to… speak with Akira-chan?" And so, the whole school went into silence when hearing the wonderful voice of Megumi, the member of the S.A. everyone thought was mute until today. "…Yahiro-kun…?" Yahiro was now directing a cold look toward Megumi, which of course forced her to back off in fear. Yahiro seemed to be pretty annoyed. "…Umm…"

"…Shut up…" She faced the floor when hearing that last and nodded barely. "…What a pain you are, always wasting your voice like that. Just use your sketchbook as usual." Megumi avoided eye contact with Yahiro, and apparently, he was doing the same. "Don't waste your voice on me… I don't even deserve it."

"…But… I… I want you to hear my voice…" A vein popped at Yahiro's forehead, Megumi noticed it and flinched. "Is my voice that annoying?" She hid her face behind her hair. Yahiro just blushed at the reaction, although it was an angry-full blush.

"Stupid girl, always ignoring my warnings… do whatever you want. If you hurt your voice then don't blame me for it." Megumi felt her heart skipping a beat. Despite being arrogant and cold, despite using strong words toward her, Yahiro seemed to care for her at least. "And what are you losers looking at? You don't deserve to hear her voice either! Buzz off!" And the crowd around Megumi ran away. "What a pain! Transferred to a weirdo's institute where there is no privacy! And that Kei's sermon! What a bother!"

Megumi then pulled Yahiro by his jacket and forced him to face her. The girl was blushing in a beautiful way, one that managed to steal a blush from the arrogant teen. And then she placed her sketchbook where he could see it. 'Thanks for worrying about me'. Yahiro sweat dropped with embarrassment and faced away, and Megumi giggled a little at his weird reaction.

"Tsk! Whatever. It's not that I'm worried about you. It's just commoners shouldn't hear the voice you treasure so much." He blushed while keeping his criminal like face. Megumi began playing with her fingers as reply. "…Anyway, what about those measures I'm supposed to have taken…?" And Megumi smiled and took his hand, driving him around the institute and toward one of the many buildings.

Once Megumi and Yahiro entered the building, Ryuu and Jun came from out of the bushes they were hiding at. Jun was a little nervous about spying on his sister, not that Ryuu was pleased with the spying either, but he had protected the twins since they were kids, and so he sensed danger in this relationship. "Ryuu… spying on Megumi and Yahiro doesn't feel right… shouldn't we just let her be?"

"Not until I'm completely sure he is not going to hurt Megumi… that Yahiro, he did some horrible things to Akira and Kei before… does he really expect us to believe he has changed?" Jun sweat dropped, seeing Ryuu being this serious was unnatural.

"You noticed it as well? I'm impressed." Both Jun and Ryuu turned around to meet face to face with Akira. The girl was arm crossed and with a vein popping out of her forehead. "That Yahiro. When he isn't messing with my sweet Hikari-chan he messes with my poor Megumi-chan! I won't forgive him if he touches either of them!"

"Ah… Akira-san? Are you this worried about Megumi as well?" Akira gave Ryuu a thumbs up as reply, and then placed herself in a determined pose. "I see. Then, I'm counting on you to help us unravel this mystery… but why is Tadashi here as well…?"

"Eh…? I don't want to be here but Akira pulled me with her." He admitted. "Also, she didn't want to see Kei and Hikari being all lovely and stuff." And Akira then slammed a potent punch on her boyfriend in annoyance, to which Ryuu and Jun flinched.

"So, you don't want to see us making out, Akira?" She flinched. Kei and Hikari had just arrived, and Kei seemed to be in an incredible good mood despite the situation between Yahiro and Megumi. "Worry not, we already finished."

"Ah! Kei you asshole! What have you done to my sweet Hikari-chan?" Hikari sweat dropped at Akira who seemed to be about to unleash all her anger on Kei. But he didn't seem to be bothered at all. Actually, he was immersed in his own dream world as to notice Akira's annoyance.

"He did nothing to me, Akira… just the usual…" and Akira felt like dying. Hikari just backed off in reply when noticing what she just said. "Ah… I mean… just forget it, ok…?" Akira then broke into tears. "Akira-chan is scary when she worries about me."

"At any rate, this is no time to be worried about what I do to Hikari when we are alone." Akira then was about to launch herself and try to kill Kei but Tadashi stopped her. Kei's words may sound perverted, but the relationship between he and Hikari is actually a pretty formal one, with them hugging and Kei reading some poems to her from time to time and perhaps a little kiss here and then, but nothing out of the extraordinary. Of course Akira always thought it was pretty much a perverted relationship. "I'm more worried about Yahiro than Megumi… there is no doubt that Megumi likes him, but Yahiro doesn't seem to like her back… if that is true then the reason behind their engagement puzzles me, and I dislike being puzzled."

"Is that a challenge, Takashima!" Hikari then took a proud posture and pointed at her boyfriend. "If that's the case, I accept your challenge! The first one to find out Yahiro's real intentions will definitively win!"

"…Ah…? Is it alright to mess with someone's relationship like that?" Unfortunately, Jun was completely ignored. The aura emanating from Hikari's body was winning everyone's attention. "…I'm being… completely ignored… how sad…" He cried because of his pain.

"Then, Hikari, let's make this challenge more interesting." Hikari blinked twice, she then flinched and backed off in fear. Each time Kei made the challenges more 'interesting', she ended placed in an awkward situation after losing. "If I win, you will have to do anything I want you to do for a whole weekend. In other words… you will be mine from the beginning of the Friday, to the morning of a new Monday…" It was the usual punishment for loosing, although this time it was three times worse. Kei used such a vulgar tone of voice that Hikari began shining with embarrassment, Akira was also burning red but out of hatred.

"Then! If I win! Takishima! You will do whatever I want for a whole weekend! Even… even…" She blushed harder than ever. Akira then flinched while having a perverted idea of what Hikari wanted Kei to do. "…Teach me some good cooking…" Everyone fell to the ground, Kei included.

"No! I won't allow it! Hikari will never cook for Kei ever again!" Akira hugged Hikari with concern. "I don't want to, I don't want to! I don't want to!" It was just the usual picture: a challenge, Akira defending Hikari, and Jun being ignored completely. Unfortunately, this time Ryuu was the one about to change the panorama.

"What about doing it more interesting than this?" Akira and the others faced Ryuu. A determined look was drawn on his face. "We split in two groups, one being Kei, Jun and I, the other one being Hikari, Akira and Tadashi… if Kei's team wins, he orders Hikari for a weekend, I will order Akira and Jun will order Tadashi, of course it also works the other way around… what do you say?"

"We accept!" Everyone yelled in surprise for two reasons: one, Kei was placing them all inside of the challenge, and two, Kei was accepting teamwork. "If you want to find out about Yahiro's true intentions that hard… then I won't lose…" Ryuu nodded, and so, the challenge began.

* * *

Megumi played with her fingers nervously and blushed madly. Many maids where by her side and blushing as well while Yahiro faced the mirror and modeled his brand new institute uniform, although he was wearing it on his own style: leaving the jacket aside as well as his tie and unbuttoning the first couple of buttons, allowing a part of his chest to be easily seen.

"It's so hot in summer." He mentioned like if being the protagonist of an awful romantic comedy.

Many maids collapsed when he said that last, and Megumi just wrote something on her sketchbook and showed it to Yahiro while blushing.

'Please hide your chest' And Yahiro smiled teasingly at Megumi when reading that last, and then he approached her in a perverted way, the just girl backed off in fear when feeling her personal space being compromised.

"Eh! Are you jealous, Megumi-chan? Such a jealous bride, not trusting her groom at all? What a disappointment. This engagement doesn't seem to be working at all." And Megumi flinched. Blue lines were easily seen on her face. "So, what will you do to change my mind, Megumi?" And Megumi gulped, and then she stood up and walked toward the place the jacket and the tie where at. Yahiro just stared at her with interest. "Eh! What are you doing now?"

She remained in silence while taking both: Yahiro's tie and jacket, on her hands. Then she walked toward him and stood there while blushing madly. And before Yahiro could even think about a teasing comment, he felt Megumi's hands resting on his chest, looking for the buttons clumsily, and finally hiding his chest. Then she began fixing his tie and the neck of his uniform, finally helping him to wear his jacked. Yahiro glared at her in annoyance, but Megumi ignored the glare and faced the floor nervously.

"…Please…" She began, and Yahiro was once again annoyed since Megumi was wasting his voice on him. "Even if it is a fake… allow me to enjoy… being together with Yahiro-kun…" she begged while lowering her face.

"Ah?" Luckily for Megumi, the maids had left when they noticed Megumi's approach to Yahiro, giving the supposed couple a moment of privacy. "You are really planning to enjoy this? Such a weird girl you are. Do you want me to call the marriage official that hard?" And Megumi said nothing. She just played with her fingers while facing away. "…Weirdo…" She went blue in annoyance. "But, if you really want me that hard, you will first have to seduce me."

"Se-se-seduce you?" Yahiro glared at her evilly, many weird thoughts were already running through Megumi's innocent mind. But of course Yahiro was only messing up with her. He actually had no intentions of going that far. "…I will…"

"Eh?" Yahiro's face turned blue. "You are… joking… right?" But Megumi moved her head in negation, and Yahiro flinched. "Idiot! It was a stupid joke! Of course I don't want you to seduce me!" But suddenly, Yahiro felt a dark aura emanating from his back. He then turned around slowly and there he found a demon, Akira, with her eyes shining yellow with hatred.

"Who are you trying to seduce?" She got it all wrong, but of course it was all because of Yahiro's own teasing actions. "Yahiro, I will never forgive you if you lay a finger on this girl!" Hikari and Tadashi where both there as well, they all arrived just in time to hear the seduction part. Hikari and Tadashi were blushing madly while avoiding eye contact with Yahiro or Megumi, and allowing Akira to start the punishment.

"Sometimes I wonder… why in the world am I doing this for this weirdo?" He spoke to himself, and even when he could easily escape Akira, he didn't, and allowed the young woman he loved so much, to punish him badly.

* * *

Moments later, everyone was seen out of the building. Yahiro was sitting alone at a bench just outside of the building he was supposed to be taking his classes at. His face was all bruised due to Akira's attack, but he didn't seem to mind at all. He was more annoyed than hurt.

Megumi was explaining the situation to the trio, writing on her sketchbook that it was all a joke from her groom and asking everyone to forgive him. For Hikari and Tadashi everything was ok, but Akira was still directing demonical glares toward Yahiro. 'It was a joke!' she wrote.

"Seducing a little girl isn't what I would call a joke! I will never accept this! I swear it Megumi! If he ever touches you again! I will kill him!" Hikari and Tadashi both backed off in fear, Megumi just directed a hurt stare at Akira. "Don't… don't look at me like that… Megumi, that person cares about no one but himself!"

"Stop that, Akira! Yahiro can't be such a bad person!" And Akira froze there. After all, Hikari had just yelled to her. "I know he did something terrible to you when you were young, but people can change." Hikari said that last while remembering the time Yahiro went looking for Akira's phone. "Besides… if you don't want to trust Yahiro, at least trust Megumi!"

"That's true, that's true!" Added Tadashi. "Yahiro may be an annoying person, but he is nice as well. Believe me, I can tell." And Akira blushed at Tadashi, Megumi then smiled. Hikari and Tadashi were already accepting her relationship with Yahiro.

"Well… I guess that… if you two trust him… then I can let him be…" Megumi then hugged Akira, and the girl hugged her back. "But, that doesn't mean I like him. Just be careful, Megumi… and if he touches you, I will personally kill him!"

Megumi then took her sketchbook out. 'That won't be necessary but… thanks…' And so, they all left. Megumi allowed a deep breathe to escape her lungs and then ran toward Yahiro with a huge smile on her face. A smile that faded when looking at Yahiro's annoyed one. 'Yahiro-kun?' She wrote on her sketchbook, Yahiro just ignored her.

"That stupid Akira… such aggressive personality… on top of that she almost broke my jaw, is she a boxer or something?" Megumi remained in silence. As was usual, Akira was everything Yahiro could think about. It was sort of a depressive feeling considering she was there by his side and would do anything for him. Yahiro just continued rubbing his jaw. The monstrous attack from Akira had really hurt him, although he would never admit it.

'Does it hurt?' Wrote Megumi, and Yahiro just ignored her once again. Then Megumi had an idea, she kneeled at the bench Yahiro was sitting at and poked his wound, forcing Yahiro to complain and turn around to face her, and once he did, he was surprised by Megumi's lips hitting his chin.

"Wha-what are you doing…? Megumi…?" She said nothing. She just continued kissing Yahiro's chin. The arrogant teen blushed madly, it was the first time in all his life that someone has kissed him like this. He was annoyed, but still embarrassed, and one could have guessed his heart had stopped for a second. When Megumi ended the kiss, she smiled sweetly.

"Whenever I was injured… even if it was a scratch… my mother would kiss my wound and help me feel better… are you feeling better now… Yahiro?" He gulped and faced away. Megumi just smiled and showed her notebook to him. 'Let's play again sometime.' She wrote.

"Idiot! You won't convince me that easily! Besides! I told you to quit using your voice! It's annoying! Are you listening to me? Quit acting as if nothing had happened!" The truth was, Megumi was listening to Yahiro. But now she doubted everything he said was what he really wanted, and decided she was only going to smile for him.

"Yahiro… I will do my best!" She finally said. And Yahiro could do nothing but face away and hide his embarrassment. Megumi then made a reverence and walked away, staring at her silver ring with enthusiasm.

From the bushes nearby, Jun and Ryuu were both turned into stones due to the shock of witnessing the kiss. Kei was also disturbed, but tried to keep his coolness and walked out from the bushes once he made sure Megumi was out of the way. "Yahiro Saiga."

"Eh? Not you again! Don't tell me you want to beat me up as well! I may not be able to hit Akira because she is a girl, but let me remind you I have never lost a fight in my life!" Kei just kept his coolness at Yahiro's words. Yahiro then gave his back to him and began walking away. "Quit bothering me! I haven't touched her yet."

"Yet?" Yahiro ignored Kei. "We need to talk." And everything went from bad to worse for Yahiro. The next thing he knew was he was at the institute's cafeteria, sharing a table with Kei, and with many students around directing their looks at them both as if they were some kind of couple. "Now… let's talk about your feelings!" And girls around the place stared at them both with surprise and fear.

"Don't start talking like that so out of the sudden! You made it look like if we were an item or something!" Many veins popped at Yahiro's forehead, but Kei ignored them all. "Besides, there is nothing I have to talk with you about!"

"Asking Megumi to be your bride the same day she was promised to the Ushikubo's, not to mention you suddenly gave her the ring that once was your grandmother's." A dark aura surrounded Yahiro, Kei just continued. "Transferring yourself to this institute despite knowing you already finished your studies at your own institute because of your high notes, you are planning on coursing this year entirely… just what is what you are planning?"

"That's… that's none of your business!" Every girl in the room fainted. Yahiro sweat dropped at the view. Every girl in the room was having weird thoughts about him and Kei. "Curse you! Forcing me into this kind of embarrassing situation!"

"You planned it all along." Yahiro flinched. "Once you knew Megumi was being promised, you went looking for your grandmother's ring and proposed to her. You even transferred to this institute hoping to protect her from anyone from the Ushikubo, what's this all about Yahiro?"

"Tsk! How annoying are the members of the S.A." Kei remained in silence. "But… if it is you, I guess you will find it all out sooner or later… it is all a fake… but you already knew that…" Kei nodded. "It will be a fake… unless she convinces me otherwise…"

"Do you really like Megumi-chan?" Yahiro moved his shoulders up and down admitting he had no idea at all. "Then… why Megumi?" There were many reasons, but of course Yahiro would never reveal them to Kei.

"Who knows? I can't say I like her, but… back then I knew seeing her promised to someone else was annoying." And Kei took a sensitive pose, and so, many girls around the place turned their eyes into hearts. "Don't do that! You are making us look weird!"

"I believe you like her." Yahiro cursed him. "But you still love Akira, don't you?" Yahiro ignored that last. "Just what I thought… but she rejected you and began dating Tadashi." Yahiro felt like punching Kei but had second thoughts. "That's right, don't pick fights you can't win or you may get hurt."

"I told you to quit being so weird! Besides, what are you, a mind reader?" Yahiro was nervous, anyone could tell. Normally he wouldn't lose his temper like this. "Listen… I don't like Megumi that hard… but now that I'm done with my studies I need a wife for the future of my business. The Saiga Group depends on it… which reminds me you are also having that same problem… once you finish your studies at this institute, it is marriage time… and I doubt your grandfather will accept just anyone."

"Let me worry about my grandfather. At any rate, I already know who I want by my side. What about you? Do you want Megumi to be that girl? The one to share your empire and be by your side." Yahiro closed his hands into a fist, Kei just ignored that last.

"I don't know! At any rate, I just need a wife. If it is her or anyone else, I don't care." Kei then stood up and gave his back to Yahiro, the pink haired one faced away in annoyance. "Whatever, it is none of your business."

"If it involves one of my friends… then it is. I will keep your secret, but I swear: if you hurt her, I won't hold back." Yahiro wasn't affected by those words despite Kei being serious. "A girl isn't something you can play with. Try to understand it before it is too late, or else, you may end up losing the only girl who can love you for what you really are."

"What am I to you?" Kei ignored Yahiro and walked away. "Hell! He speaks as if was some kind of monster! Who cares anyway? As long as Megumi convinces me everything will be ok, right?" Kei stopped for a second and then moved his head in negation. "What do you mean? Won't it be enough?"

"If you keep thinking that way, it will never be enough." Yahiro finally had enough. He turned around and walked away as well, trying not to take Kei seriously. He couldn't understand him anyway, so why taking the bother?

* * *

"Takishima! We found out why Yahiro wants to be with Megumi!" Akira and Tadashi sweat dropped, Megumi flinched in surprise since it was something no one was supposed to know. Takishima crossed his arms and waited for his girlfriend's discovery. "Yahiro wants to seduce Megumi!" Megumi then began shining a bright red, Jun fainted, Ryuu just forced himself to ignore what he just heard.

"A nice discovery but, I'm afraid you are wrong, Miss Number Two!" And the number two kanji fell on top of her head. "I already discovered why he is going out with Megumi… but, it is something you can't know."

"Eh! Takishima! That's cheating!" Kei then glared at Hikari with annoyance and hatred. "Ah? Emm… sorry I doubted of you, Takishima… I accept defeat…" Akira and Tadashi then sweat dropped. As usual, Kei always had the upper hand.

"Good, besides, I would never cheat and you know it. Ryuu, Jun." Both directed their attention to Kei. "There is nothing to worry about. Yahiro will take good care of Megumi." Jun and Ryuu exchanged looks like not wanting to believe it, but if it was Kei the one saying it, they had no choice but believe in him. "Also… you are mine for a whole weekend." And Hikari flinched but admitted defeat. Megumi just stared at Kei and smiled, if he knew about everything and approved it, then there was nothing for her to worry about.

* * *

**Second chapter edited and adapted. Not much to say but that I'm off to re-write-edit-adapt the next one, (Cries) So much work, but it's worth it. The next chapter will probably be ready by night time, so you now have something to look forward to.**


	3. Obento!

**Chapter three, one of my favorite chapters. I feel weird for saying it myself, but it was here where all the dilemma involving Ryuu's out of characterness began. Seriously, I have read this chapter like twenty times between writing, editing, adapting and stuff, and I still can't see why you all think Ryuu is OOC here, at any rate I will have to fix it all once again… although… I need to leave for Japanese classes in about 15 minutes (Sweat Drops) Hell, I have a busy life, and people still complains because I take centuries to update (Already has like 12 unfinished works) But I will try and concentrate in this one. Read and enjoy, and please beg to God that I don't fall asleep during classes, I'm so tired already.**

**EDITED & ADAPTED TO THE MANGA! (23/07/2012)**

* * *

**Prologue:**

* * *

When Jun woke up that morning he found it odd the fact of not finding Megumi sleeping at the bed across the room. So he dizzily went down of his bed and searched clumsily around the dark room for his footwear and then left the room. Once he did he noticed the lights were already on, which meant Ryuu and Megumi were both awake.

"…Ohayo…" He added dizzily, but Ryuu never reacted. Jun then rubbed his eyes trying to scare his laziness away and looked around the place for Megumi's sketchbook with no luck. "…Ryuu…? Where is Megumi…?"

Ryuu, who was standing in the middle of the living room with a fear-full look drawn on his face, just pointed toward the kitchen without saying a word. Just then Jun mimicked Ryuu's weird look and stood there in silence. The kitchen was a mess, rice was scattered all around the floor, milk was spilled at the table, the fridge's door was open, and many eggs where broken at the floor. Those and many other disasters were taking place around the kitchen, and in the middle of it all was Megumi, with her face covered in sweat and waiting impatiently for a cake she was baking to be finished.

"Megumi woke up a few hours ago… she wrote she wanted to do the cooking…" Ryuu tried to explain, but whenever he did he ended with his hand in front of his eyes while thinking about all the cleaning that was going to be done later.

"…But Megumi-chan knows how to cook properly… why is the kitchen such a mess…?" And Megumi jumped happily when the cake was done. She took it out carefully and stared at it, anyone would believe it was delicious, and it probably was, Megumi was not the best at cooking but surely could be a great wife in the future. Many had said so before, and whenever Megumi thought about it her face flushed in a beautiful way. "…Is she… blushing…?"

"This is bad… she is going to do it again…" Blue lines appeared around Ryuu's face, but Jun just stared at him weirdly. Megumi then began dancing around with the cake and accidentally hit the cupboard, from it, a bag full with flour fell down, and soon, a huge cloud of flour exploded. Jun and Ryuu were victims of the explosion, just as the rest of the house which now was surrounded by flour. They then blinked twice and stared at the shy Megumi coughing beautifully in the middle of the room. "Today's cleaning will be awfully hard." And Jun nodded at that last.

Megumi blinked twice and then noticed a couple of flour covered bodies at the door of the kitchen. She smiled happily at them despite the disaster, and took her sketchbook out. Ryuu and Jun read what was written and sweat dropped. Megumi just jumped up and down happily while scattering more flour around the room, the sketchbook read. 'Obento!' with many hearts drawn around it.

* * *

**One Despicable Guy**

**Chapter Three: Obento!**

* * *

That morning, Megumi walk-jumped the whole way toward the greenhouse, which was the S.A. paradise. Around the institute, many would just stare at her beautiful smile and at the way she hugged an obento box, almost as if she treasured it, and in a certain way she did since she placed a lot of effort into it. Everyone was curious about the meaning of her happiness, and the rumors of a confession scattered around the institute. Megumi just smiled happily with each rumor she managed to hear while disappearing on her way toward the S.A. When she went inside, Akira was the first one to great her, tackling her down and pulling her into a strong hug.

"Megumi-chan!" Akira was crying, which was something Megumi was unable to comprehend. Hikari was by her side and sweat dropping while playing with her fingers nervously. "Megumi-chan! I won't lose you as I did with my sweet Hikari-chan! You won't abandon me! You would never hurt my feelings like that, would you? Wah! Megumi-chan! Why are my girls always taken away by monsters?"

"I'm sorry Megumi-chan… I tried to calm her down but I couldn't…" Megumi was still puzzled, Hikari just moved her head in negation. Just like it had happened to Hikari long time ago, Megumi was now the victim of Akira's motherly side.

"Megumi-chan! Hikari-chan! I miss you both so much!" Megumi sweat dropped but placed a caring hand at Akira's shoulder, petting it and helping Akira out of her sadness. "Megumi-chan! You do understand my feelings!"

"Hey, Akira! How longer are you going to pretend being a drama queen? I'm hungry, where is lunch?" Akira then turned around. Her eyes were shining red with hatred toward Tadashi, who once again managed to interrupt one of her motherly moments. "Ayeee! Akira! It was a joke! Just a joke!"

"Taaadaaashiii!" He flinched in fear and his hair went white. "Why are you always interrupting my lovely moments? You asshole!" Tadashi then ran away, but Akira carried the whole table and threw it toward her fleeing boyfriend. "Die you useless and pathetic attempt of a man!"

"Akira! Remember I'm your boyfriend! That hurts!" Megumi hid herself behind her sketchbook when witnessing Akira's furious attack, it was hard to believe they were actually a couple. Hikari just gave Megumi one of her usual smiles while sweat dropping, and then she noticed Megumi's obento box and her eyes were transformed into stars.

"Ah! Megumi's obento box! Is that for Yahiro-kun?" Megumi finally directed her attention toward Hikari, and she nodded in agreement while blushing madly and hiding her embarrassed face behind of the obento box. "I'm sure he will be glad!"

"He better be, because we are not…" Ryuu arrived to the greenhouse. He was tired and barely conscious, and on his back he was carrying the unconscious body of Jun. "That obento… was a nightmare for me and Jun… we cleaned… and cleaned… and cleaned… and still, we were unable to finish…" Ryuu collapsed, and Hikari then yelled in fear.

"Ah! Ryuu died! He died! He died in front of my eyes!" Hikari yelled hysterically, but fortunately for everyone, Kei arrived and placed his hand at her head, and Hikari blinked twice at the feeling and then a vein popped at her forehead when noticing Kei was petting her as if she was some kind of dog. "What is this feeling? I suddenly feel angry… way too angry…"

"Now there, Hikari… Ryuu didn't die at all, he collapsed because he is exhausted, and so there is nothing for you to worry about." Kei continued petting Hikari while laughing silently in his usual way, the girl just grew more annoyed from time to time. Kei in the other hand was being his normal self, although there was some kind of weird aura that made him look like if he was enjoying his life more than ever.

"Kei can be really scary sometimes." Akira mentioned after having beaten the hell out of Tadashi, who was unconscious and drooling due to his hunger. "So unfair! My sweet Hikari-chan is forced to spend a whole weekend with this monster! And when I though nothing could be worse than that, I find out my dear Megumi-chan woke up early to prepare an obento for an even scarier monster!"

"Obento?" Tadashi arose from the world of the dead when hearing that word. And then he walked toward Megumi as some kind of zombie, with his eyes in blank and saliva falling from his mouth, which of course freaked Megumi out. "Me-gu-miiiiiiiii… Akira won't feed me… share your obento with meeeeeee…" She gulped hard and moved her head in negation, but Tadashi kept approaching. "Please Megumi-chaaaaaaan…"

"Nooooo!" Her voice echoed around the whole building, and the weird but usual reunion was finally over, and the last girl standing was Megumi, who hugged her obento box hard. She sweated hard when noticing what she just unleashed, the bodies of her friends where all over the place, they were all fine but unconscious. "…I ended… using my voice again… sorry…"

* * *

Yahiro faced out of his classroom's window when he heard the strong yell. The window was even shaking due to some odd vibrations that were left in the air. it was obvious Megumi had just used her voice once again.

"That girl… she is an idiot…" Yahiro mentioned, and when noticing hid daydreaming, his professor cleared his throat and interrupted his own class in order to win Yahiró's attention. He then walked toward Yahiro who was still directing his look toward the S.A. building.

"Unless I am mistaken, you are no longer part of the S.A. Which means your attention belongs to this room!" Yahiro rolled his eyes in annoyance and then faced his professor, the old man flinched, Yahiro's eyes reflected annoyance and hatred, although those eyes suddenly turned teasing like and a vulgar smile was drawn on his face.

"But I'm bored. I don't even think you know how to teach properly, I have seen better teachers at a public school." The professor was annoyed by that last comment, every classmate Yahiro had just froze in fear.

"What is the meaning of such insolence? It is me the one who controls your grades!" But Yahiro just smiled teasingly and stood up from his desk, his eyes were now shinning with interest. "…Go… go back to you chair!"

"Eh? I don't want to." He said with a tone of voice which annoyed everyone in the room. "That chair looks cheap, I feel poor just sitting on it." And everyone's jaws dropped. "Hey, hey, do you wanna know? Do you wanna know? How did I manage to convince the principal into allowing me again at the academy? She kicked me out the first time, but I black mailed her with buying the whole school and firing her if she refused to let me in."

"Bu… buying the whole institute? That's nonsense! You can't do that! Is that even legal?" The professor was already sweat dropping in fear, every student inside of the room just stared at Yahiro with interest.

"Eh! Then you don't even know that, what a bad professor." He teased, everyone flinched. "I'm bored already. I will just go out for a walk. If you have any kind of problem with that please let the principal know." And with that last said, Yahiro left the classroom. Once at the other side of the door, the serious Yahiro made an interesting comeback. "…What in the world am I doing…? Am I really worried about her…? That stupid girl…"

* * *

Megumi walked around the institute with a worry-full look drawn on her face. For more than half an hour she tried to wake everyone up, the only one who did was Kei and he just petted Megumi and told her she had a beautiful voice, which meant even he was just half-conscious at that moment. She was ashamed of her actions, but she couldn't be blamed at all. After all, Tadashi just tried to eat the obento she tried so hard to cook for Yahiro.

She suddenly felt weird, it wasn't even break time but many students had just left their classrooms. They were all staring at Megumi and watching her every move. For Megumi that was a horrible experience, she wasn't used to be alone. Wherever she went to she was usually accompanied by Jun or Ryuu, but this time she was on her own, in the middle of a hallway and with many students around the place ignoring their classes just to see the S.A. member who had entered their building.

She felt like yelling and knocking them all unconscious with her tremendous voice, but instead, she gulped and faced the floor. Then she continued walking toward the classroom she knew Yahiro was at. But suddenly, a hand grabbed her shoulder. She opened her mouth as being about to yell but another hand shut her up.

"You shouldn't be on your own, Megumi, it could be dangerous." Once she calmed down she faced the person covering her mouth, it was Ryuu, and her eyes watered and she hugged him hard. The green haired teen hugged her back and then helped her out of the building.

If only Megumi had walked for a little while longer, the one pulling her out of danger wouldn't have been Ryuu but Yahiro. The pink haired teen was by the crowd and had being watching her since she made her way inside but decided to test Megumi's social fear before saving her. Too bad for him someone saved her first.

"Tsuji Ryuu? Now that was interesting." He spoke to himself while rubbing his chin and smilling at what he had just witnessed. "I wonder what he is planning."

* * *

Ryuu walked Megumi around the green fields of their institute and toward a fountain in the middle of an artificial lake. Once there, Ryuu offered Megumi a sit, and the girl shyly accepted while staring at the crystal water with sadness.

"Are you ok now, Megumi?" She nodded barely, but never faced Ryuu. "I'm glad… you always get nervous when surrounded by strangers, I was worried…" He smiled. Megumi finally directed her look toward him.

Megumi then took her sketchbook in her hands and wrote something for Ryuu. 'Thank you' Ryuu nodded, but then he faced the ground with sadness. Megumi found that odd, normally, Ryuu would be more cheerful. But ever since the news of her engagement with Yahiro was announced, Ryuu was more distant. 'Ryuu?'

"It's nothing, I just can't help but feel this way. After all, not long ago you and Jun were always by my side and I never had to worry about anyone taking you both away from me." A soft smile adorned his face, but Megumi knew Ryuu better than that, she knew that smile was a fake since it felt sad and depressive. "I never thought someone could take you away from me…"

'?' She wrote on her sketchbook, that last erased Ryuu's fake smile. An uncomfortable silence followed, a silence Ryuu never dared to break. Somehow Megumi felt horrible, just as if she was betraying Ryuu somehow. 'Are you mad?' She wrote, and then hid herself behind the sketchbook. Ryuu's mouth half opened and his eyes blinked a couple of times when seeing her reactions. He could barely remember the last time Megumi was this reserved toward him.

"There is something I need to know." Megumi then placed her sketchbook down and waited. "…Do you really love Yahiro?" Megumi was surprised to hear that last, Ryuu just faced away. "Just answer the question, Megumi, do you really… with all your heart?"

Megumi stayed there not making a move for a long while. She was barely able to comprehend the situation. Ryuu just waited, the look on his eyes was different, never before had Megumi seen him this annoyed. 'Why do you ask?' She wrote. He said nothing, he just kept waiting. Megumi then faced the floor embarrassed, but after a couple of minutes, she wrote at her sketchbook. 'I love him.'

"…Is that so…?" She nodded. And Ryuu then closed his hands into fists. "…It annoys me…" And Megumi directed her attention toward Ryuu. "…When you arrived with the news of an engagement, I didn't want to believe it… I thought Yahiro had forced you somehow… but then… you began drawing hearts around your sketchbook… then you began smiling more than ever… and when I thought it couldn't be worse… that obento… you prepared that obento… it annoys me…"

Megumi was unsure as how to react. Ryuu seemed to be in a lot on pain, just as if hatred was consuming him. It was an scary thought for Megumi, but she managed to think about a possibility, perhaps a minor one, but one that perhaps could explain what was going on.

'Are you jealous?' Ryuu calmed down once reading that last. A long silence followed, a silence Megumi was growing sick of, since her heart was aching to hear the answer for that question she made.

"…I am…" And Megumi's heart skipped a beat, but still, she refused to believe what had just happened. "…I love you…" But she couldn't ignore that last, and her sketchbook fell to the ground heavily. Silence then followed, and once again surrounded them. She had no words. She was immersed in a deep shock state. "Don't get married to Yahiro… I want you…"

"…No…" Ryuu's eyes widened, Megumi's ones were shining with reject and concern. "…I can't believe it… I can't… Ryuu…" He approached to her and placed both hands at her shoulders, but she quickly backed off. "…Ryuu… loves me…? But Ryuu is…"

"Megumi." She came back to reality and faced Ryuu, the green haired one just smiled. "I won't lose to someone like him… I won't lose to someone who can't love you." She finally was unable to take it anymore, so she took her sketchbook up as well as Yahiro's obento, and then she ran away from Ryuu who just stood there and saw her leaving. "I'm sorry… Megumi… and I'm sorry for you too, Finn… but I refuse… to lose Megumi to someone like him… Megumi… I definitively, won't lose you."

* * *

Yahiro was searching around the institute's green fields for Megumi with no luck. He wanted to find out what Ryuu wanted with her. He knew little about their relationship, but knew Ryuu was a close person to her, and that sort of placed Yahiro in a defensive roll.

"…Why…? Why do I care this much… abut her? Despite not liking her… I'm worried, why could that be…?" There was no love but there was care, or at least that was the way Yahiro described these emotions. But despite that, his actions reflected something far different: the engagement, transferring to her institute, having hopes of her changing his mind, all which made it look like he was actually in love with her. "Bullshit! The one that I love is Akira." Or so he kept telling himself. Ever since he made it to the institute, he had barely interacted with Akira. Instead, he had used most of his time in Megumi. He was suddenly lost in thoughts. The honey haired girl just appeared on his mind and smiled. It was a relaxing sensation, but Yahiro wasn't sure about calling that sensation love. However, thinking about the meaning was useless, since he was doomed to be interrupted. A foreign body was slammed against his own, forcing him to the ground and back to reality. "Hey! Watch it!" But his anger faded fast.

Megumi, who had just accidentally fallen on top of Yahiro, was still trying to recover from the strong impact while rubbing her forehead hard. Once she managed to ease her pain she finally opened her eyes and what she saw froze her there.

"Ya-Ya-Ya-Yahiro-kun?" Yahiro was smiling at her, not to mention she was dangerously close to him, with her legs linked with his own and her arms almost pulling Yahiro into a hug. Of course it was all an accident, but Megumi found herself unable to control her heart.

"Eh? Megumi-chan you awful creature." She flinched. "Are you trying to seduce me with your helpless little girl tactics? What a criminal mind you have, you are such an evil girl." Megumi remained in silence and shivered in fear when thinking she may be becoming a pervert, all thanks to Yahiro's mind games. But Yahiro just kept his teasing smile and tone. "Is this supposed to convince me, Megumi-chan? Not at all, not at all, you need to try harder."

"…I know…" And Yahiro directed his attention toward the girl who still hadn't pushed herself away of the awkward situation both were at. Her head then lowered until hitting his chest, and that gesture confused Yahiro, but he never dared to question Megumi about her actions, and instead, he waited. "…Try harder… for Yahiro's love… after all… that is the love I want… or isn't it…? What about him…? Is this… what I really want…?"

"Him?" That last sort of annoyed Yahiro, a vein even popped at his forehead, and his teasing smile was gone. "Hey, you got such a nerve to speak that way in front of me!" Yahiro felt a dark aura surrounding him, this sensation was one he never expected to feel, it was as if he was jealous. "Don't joke around you weirdo! You are my bride! Don't forget that!" And she nodded, and then her hands then went to his chest and pulled his uniform gently, and she finally buried her face on it. A weird sensation then ran across of Yahiro's spine, it was stronger than what he had always felt about Megumi. "…Hey… Hey… cut that off, it's embarrassing, come on, let go! You are ruining my uniform, hey!" But Megumi moved her head in negation, and Yahiro's face just turned red with embarrassment.

"…Please… I do need this…" That last comment forced Yahiro's heart to run faster, although he tried to hide it by forcing his face to look annoyed. "What was he thinking… I want to be mad… but I can't… we both share an unreturned affection…"

"…Weirdo…" He interrupted, and she said nothing. She just stayed like that for a while longer. "Seriously, you can be a pain sometimes, here, here. Everything will be ok now… I am… here after all…" But she still didn't react. She just remained as she was. Yahiro then took a deep breath and rested his back at the tree behind him, then he pulled Megumi's body closer and into a more comfortable position, also placing an arm at her waist and his free hand at her head. "There, there, quit being a weirdo and smile your usual way, I don't like it when you are depressed… it is annoying…" Megumi then reacted at those last words, they were the same Ryuu used not long ago. But still, there was something different in Ryuu's words and Yahiro's ones, not to mention Yahiro's words seemed to have found a new meaning.

"…Umm… eh? What am I…? Why am I hugging…?" Megumi was now shaking with embarrassment, Yahiro sweat dropped. Megumi had been immersed in the shock the whole time that she had barely noticed everything that had been going on. And once she did, she couldn't believe herself.

"You really do know how to ruin a moment, don't you?" Megumi was embarrassed. Yahiro just rolled his eyes, and while doing it so, he noticed Ryuu was hiding behind a tree and watching them both carefully. "Eh? Megumi-chan you weirdo, being this pervert toward your innocent boyfriend? I'm too young to think about you in that way." He teased. And Megumi blushed madly and pushed herself away from Yahiro, feeling dirty when hearing his comments.

"…Embarrassing… what have I done…? This is awful… now Yahiro will hate me… I'm such an awful girlfriend…" Yahiro then held his laughter. And Megumi just lowered her head even more and began playing with her skirt.

"That's much better!" Yahiro added while showing a smile to Megumi. That smile was different from anyone she had seen adorning his was an honest smile. "Megumi was weird, weirder than usual, but welcome back. You are depressed no more, right?" Megumi nodded while trying to hide her embarrassment, Yahiro finally laughed out loud. "Not at all! Not at all!" And her face lowered, but at least this time she wasn't depressed, so she was able to smile for Yahiro.

"Yahiro." The boy stared at her while keeping his smile. "Thank you so much!" He flinched and then pretended to be annoyed. But of course he was unable to fool Megumi. "Ah? Yahiro's obento!" Tears suddenly appeared on her eyes, the box was now open and the rice was scattered all around the ground. Even a piece of the cake she placed a lot of effort into backing for Yahiro was also a mess, although most of the obento was safe. "It's ruined… and I worked so hard…"

"Did you… do this…?" Megumi nodded and lowered her face, Yahiro just opened the chopstick box at the floor and took them out, and then he began eating the obento for Megumi's surprise. "It's cold." She flinched and then nodded. "But… it isn't that bad… one day you will be a great wife…" For a second there Megumi couldn't believe what she just heard, many had mentioned it before, and she was proud. But being honest, she was expecting a 'Not at all' like reply.

"…A… great wife…?" And Yahiro nodded, but then he noticed what he had just said and coughed hard. He had just let his guard down, which of course was something Megumi was awfully glad about and was now smiling beautifully at. "…A… great wife for… Yahiro-kun… I'm so glad…"

"Wait… that's not what I was trying to…" He tried to correct, but Megumi's face was so pleased, that he couldn't find the guts to destroy such innocence, and instead, remained in silence. Megumi just blinked twice and stared at him. "…No… it's nothing…" And she smiled and then played with her fingers nervously. Then a weird sound interrupted the moment, Megumi was hungry. She hadn't had anything to eat ever since she woke up that morning. She even forgot to prepare her own obento. Yahiro sweat dropped once her stomach growled for a second time. "Can't be helped, hey, weirdo girl, open up." Megumi was about to ask for the meaning of that last, but once she opened her mouth, Yahiro filled it with food. "Now there, I told you to shut up and protect your voice, how disappointing, you still won't obey."

She gulped and passed the food. Yahiro then kept eating. Megumi was confused, and soon she yelled in surprise but managed to cover her mouth and ease the yell. Fortunately for her, Yahiro covered his ears on time.

"Sa-sa-same chopsticks? But that is… Yahiro used them… then I used them… and now Yahiro is… Yahiro… was that…?" But she was unable to finish since Yahiro had placed the chopsticks at her mouth once again, filling it with food and forcing her to shut up.

"You are such a girl, there is nothing wrong with sharing the same chopsticks, and there is only a pair anyway." Megumi was about to speak once again but Yahiro buried more food in her mouth. "Thinking about it as an indirect kiss is such a girly way of thinking." Megumi blushed and nodded. "Besides, if you want a kiss…" Yahiro approached to Megumi, and the girl backed off nervously. "You just have to ask for it…" She gulped once again and closed her eyes, then placed her lips into position. She then felt something soft hitting them, but it was weird, it tasted different than what she was expecting. "Ah! Megumi's first kiss was given to a shrimp!"

"Eh?" She flinched when seeing the shrimp Yahiro had placed at her lips. Yahiro was laughing hard after making fun of Megumi, but the girl sort of felt betrayed. "…I wasted… my first kiss…?" And Yahiro laughed even harder, even when Megumi's mood went down.

"You are such a girl! How funny! First kiss wasted? Give me a break! That was no kiss." Megumi said nothing, that reaction somehow won Yahiro's attention. "We-ir-do, open wide!" Megumi turned around to see Yahiro, he had just kissed the same shrimp he fooled Megumi to kiss not long ago. Then he pulled it inside of Megumi's mouth. "There, that was an indirect kiss, happy now?"

"I-I-Indirect kiss?" He nodded, Megumi blushed. "My first kiss?" Yahiro rolled his eyes and pulled Megumi close to him. He then stared at her eyes directly with a permanent smile on his face. "Yahiro?"

"That wasn't your first kiss you idiot, but let's say it was a preview, because I'm planning on stealing it from you." Megumi gulped and began shaking with embarrassment. Perhaps she was enjoying the situation a little too much.

All that took place just now was annoying Ryuu more than ever. After all, he had just confessed his feelings for Megumi, and the girl was there, sharing a moment with his rival in love. "I won't lose you, Megumi… I refuse…"

* * *

"I'm telling you Sakura, everything is being a pain recently, but at least Megumi is happy." Jun was talking by phone with Sakura while doing the whole cleaning around the place. Phone talking was after all the only way Jun could speak with Sakura without transforming into his other self. "Today's morning Megumi made a mess around the kitchen, that's why I was so sleepy at the institute. Ryuu and I had been doing the cleaning… no, Ryuu isn't home yet, so I'm doing the cleaning alone… no… it will take me some time to finish, there is flour all around the living room… ah, wait a second Sakura, Ryuu just arrived." He mentioned upon hearing the door opening, and then he placed the phone away for a second and smiled for Ryuu. Yet, the green haired one didn't seem to notice him at all. "Ryuu! I left your cleaning instruments by the door. If we hurry we might finish before dinner!"

"…I'm going to bed…" Was his cold reply, and Jun blinked twice in surprise. Ryuu even walked away and ignored the many animals asking for him to feed them. "Order a pizza or something, I don't feel like cooking tonight, excuse me."

"Ah? Ryuu! Are you really going to bed now? But it isn't past seven yet, and what about your pets? Am I supposed to feed them? They will eat me!" But Ryuu ignored Jun and closed the door, leaving him worried about his roommate. "…What just happened…?" Jun then took the phone up once again and continued cleaning the place. "Sakura, are you still there…? No, I'm fine, I may sound different from before but I'm ok, the one who worries me is Ryuu, he won't help me with the cleaning and then locked himself inside of his room… its ok, Ryuu is always taking care of me so I don't mind doing the cleaning alone at all, but, I have to feed his animals, and we don't get along that well… tomorrow at seven…? No, it's ok, I'm free at seven. Unless Megumi cooks again and I have to clean… yeah, I love you too… no, you hang up first… seriously, you hang up first… yeah, I love you, but I have to do the cleaning… fine, I will hang up first." And so, he hanged up.

For a while longer, Jun did the cleaning on his own. It was a hard job, but he managed to pull it together and was done in just a couple of hours. He even managed to survive Ryuu's pets and feed them. He was all worn out, not to mention he was hungry, but Ryuu was locked inside of his room and Megumi hadn't arrived, and having dinner on his own would surely be boring. Luckily for him, Megumi arrived. He smiled softly since the girl was still by the door and blushing madly, he even heard her voice in a couple of occasions.

"Eh? You live at Ryuu's place? That's suspicious, I am disappointed." Megumi flinched and moved her face in negation, Yahiro just smiled and then yelled hard but in a teasing way. "I haven't touched her yet so sleep well tonight, Ryuu-kun!" And before Megumi could complain about Yahiro's actions, he closed the door and ran away.

"Yahiro-kun!" She yelled hard toward the closed door, but Jun found it odd. Normally when Megumi yelled everything was a disaster, her yell still hurt his ears a lot, and the windows around the place were vibrating due to the power-full voice, but it was still different from the massive destruction weapon it once was, Jun was glad to know that.

"Megumi, your voice, it isn't dangerous anymore." He said that last with an honest smile. Megumi then placed her hand at her throat, it didn't hurt in the less, it felt as normal as ever, but it wasn't destructive anymore. "You talk with Yahiro a lot. He accidentally taught you how to control your voice, I'm really glad!" She blushed at the thought and then took her sketchbook out, she then began writing while smiling none stopping, and when she was done, she showed it to Jun.

'Want to know about my day?' Half an hour later, Jun and Megumi were eating some pizza as Ryuu had suggested since Jun didn't feel like cooking and Megumi was banned from the kitchen for obvious reasons and wouldn't be allowed inside for a while. Jun was now reading a notebook since Megumi had a lot to tell Jun about, and she ended writing it all instead of using her sketchbook. Jun was fascinated with everything he read though.

"Yahiro did say that? Megumi, you should be glad. If Yahiro says you will be a great wife then you have nothing to worry about." And she nodded happily and enjoyed her meal. Jun then continued with the reading. "…A shrimp…?" And she coughed hard due to her embarrassment but nodded once again. "Yahiro sure is weird, but he isn't a bad person, I'm glad you are this happy. I wasn't sure at first, seeing my sister engaged at such young age was hard, but now I believe you will be happy with Yahiro." Megumi then searched for her sketchbook and wrote on it, and then she showed it to Jun as was usual.

'You really think so? I'm so glad!' And he nodded in agreement, but then he directed his look toward Ryuu's room. Megumi noticed his brother's stare and then faced the door as well. And after remembering the events at the institute, she wrote at her sketchbook and showed it to Jun 'Is Ryuu ok?' She asked.

"He left the institute before I did and then arrived late at home. He then went directly to bed." Megumi faced the door once again with concern, and Jun found that to be odd. Megumi was happy and giggling a lot just a couple of minutes ago, and now as if something terrible had happened, she was depressed. "I'm sure he is still awake." Megumi thought about it for a second, what happened between her and Ryuu was so sudden, she was unable to think about it carefully back then, but now her heart was running fast and she didn't like that feeling.

Jun picked the dishes up and walked toward the kitchen, allowing Megumi to think carefully about what to do. Of course he had no idea of what had happened, but he thought the reason of Ryuu's sadness was Yahiro, and he wasn't entirely wrong. Megumi then approached to Ryuu's room and stood there by the door, with each passing second her heart accelerated and sweat covered her face. She gulped hard and then knocked the door, but there was no answer. She tried once again with the same result. She thought about walking away, but sooner or later they would have to talk about what happened, they lived together most of the time after all. And so, gathering all her courage, she walked inside. Ryuu was at the bed and giving his back to the door, it was a view Megumi disliked a lot. But there was no turning back now, she had to talk about what happened with him.

"…Ryuu…?" She wondered. And once he heard her voice, he curled even more, but after a while he turned around and took a sitting position. Megumi then walked toward him and sat down by his side.

"…You never use your voice… why doing it now?" Megumi said nothing, she just hugged one of Ryuu's arms, and he smiled and took his arm away from her, but not for long since he then rested it around Megumi's waist. "Why can't our relationship be like this? I want you to be more than just a little sister."

"…I… Ryuu… well…" She was unsure of what to say. She had a strong crush on Yahiro, but she knew she once had a strong crush on Ryuu as well. Now everything was different, those feelings she once had for Ryuu weren't the same. "…I love Yahiro…"

"But he doesn't love you, he loves Akira!" Megumi was scared, never before had Ryuu yelled to her, not to mention Ryuu never lost his temper like this. "Megumi, I would never hurt you, and I'm sure I can love you the way you deserve. Forget about him before it is too late and he ends hurting you… I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if that happened to you." Megumi remained in silence, but after a couple of minutes had passed, she took the caring arm Ryuu had around her waist away.

"…Ryuu… I love you… but I love Yahiro even more…" And Ryuu faced away. His eyes reflected sadness and concern. Megumi's eyes were watering, a few months ago that confession would have melted her heart, but right now, she still had something to fight for. She was part of a fake engagement, a fake engagement her innocent heart wanted to be real, and Yahiro was giving her that chance. "…Good night… Ryuu…" She wouldn't give up on that minor chance, and so, with no more words left to say, she left the room.

"Megumi, wait!" But the door was closed after she left, leaving Ryuu in deep thoughts and staring at a picture of him and Finn next to his bed. "I would sacrifice everything, just to have you and Jun by my side… everything…" Ryuu then flipped the picture in order to ignore it, he was already determined. "Long ago, I believed having feelings for you was forbidden, since we were like family… but now… if it means not losing you… I will do anything… I do love you… Megumi…"

* * *

**Yeah, for those who already read this chapter you all know that last paragraph was added, I have my reasons thought, trust me, I didn't took more than a month to update, edit or whatever, if I didn't know what I was going to do. At any rate, since I spend most of the day watching wrestling, I was unable to edit-adapt all the chapters, but tomorrow (Actually today since it is 00:30am here) but at 6:30am I will be up again and updating, so look forward to it! See ya in a few hours!**


	4. Brotherly Love

**Chapter Four, it was here were I took the decision of ending the fic for good in three chapters before it grew huge and I ended up abandoning it. But thanks to you, my loyal readers, that's not the case anymore and I'm planning to continue with this fic for quite a while longer as soon as your reviews keep arriving of course. The first step to accomplish that goal, however, is adapting this chapter to the manga as well, and so I'm here to type the legend that is already resurrecting this story and leading me to the so awaited chapter six before another season of painful exams begins, here ya go:**

**EDITED & ADAPTED TO THE MANGA! (23/07/2012)**

* * *

**Prologue:**

* * *

"What a bother, I seriously don't want to do this at all. It's just a waste of time." Yahiro told to his basketball trainer who glared at him in annoyance. Since Yahiro wasn't a member of the Special A, he was forced to participate in every school activity, which included being part of a club. Unfortunately for his coach, Yahiro was stubborn and only cared about himself, he would never obey and would always stay at the bench and do nothing but be a lazy boy. "How boring, there is nothing interesting at this institute, I need someone to tease."

And Yahiro's laziness then suddenly faded. Just as if God had listened to his wish, Megumi arrived to the stadium where the practices where taking place. She was followed by the rest of the members of the Special A, Akira included, but for some reason Yahiro wasn't interested in Akira anymore. Megumi smiled when noticing Yahiro resting at the bench, and she waved her hand toward him and smiled happily. She then looked for a sit and stared at him from far away.

"That girl, she came to see the training? She sure is persistent." He spoke to himself. The rest of the members of the S.A. all sat down at their reserved chairs just like Megumi did. Kei teased Hikari and tried to force her to sit at his lap, which of course she refused to do. Akira noticed and was about to kill Kei, but Tadashi grabbed her from behind and tried to force her back to her chair. Jun sat by Megumi's side and smiled for her, it was the usual S.A. and Yahiro couldn't help but smile at the view. But then Ryuu arrived, he also sat next to Megumi, who blushed and tried to win some distance, unfortunately for her, Ryuu placed his arm around her waist. "Now there… what just happened…? I suddenly feel annoyed… way too annoyed…" Yahiro's coach, who was once again about to ask Yahiro to join the training, had second thoughts when noticing Yahiro's annoyance.

"That girl… is she trying to anger me? She got some nerve in even thinking about it… should I punish her?" A dark aura surrounded him, one that freaked all his teammates out, but it quickly faded. "Or maybe Ryuu… yeah, that must be it… but I will teach him no one should mess with me…" Yahiro's teammates, who were at the bench with him, all sweat dropped. Yahiro was talking to himself and freaking everyone out, even the coach was scared. Yahiro then stood up to everyone's surprise and walked toward the court, pulling a random teammate from his uniform and pushing him aside. "You rest, I will play." The scared player nodded and left the court, Yahiro then ran in search of the ball.

* * *

**One Despicable Guy**

**Chapter Four: Brotherly Love.**

* * *

"Hey, Yahiro entered the court." Everyone turned their attentions back to the court when hearing Tadashi's words. No one had noticed because of Akira's complains about Kei wanting Hikari to sit at his lap. But now everyone's attention was directed to Yahiro, especially Megumi's attention who was now jumping up and down with happiness. "Everyone, look at Megumi, she is so happy! She looks so cute!" Tadashi then flinched, he could feel Akira's dark aura trying to surround him.

"Whose boyfriend are you from? Mine or Megumi's?" Tadashi flinched. But fortunately for him, Akira's rage transformed into concern and she began crying for Megumi. "She looks so happy and adorable… but that makes me so sad and lonely… my sweet Megumi-chan fell victim of Yahiro's curse! Megumi-chan, I swear I will save you!"

"You go ahead and save Megumi, that way you won't bother us anymore." Kei said that last with a permanent smile on his face and while laughing teasingly. Akira's dark aura made an interesting comeback as reply. Kei had managed to force Hikari to sit at his lap while Akira was distracted.

"What are you doing to my sweet Hikari-chan?" Hikari was blushing madly but wasn't trying to push herself away from Kei, which was something odd since Hikari would never allow Kei to take this kind of advantage from her. "Hikari! Beat the hell out of him already! Why are you still sitting at his lap?"

"…I can't…" And Akira blinked twice. Hikari faced her while blushing madly. "…I lost a bet to Takishima… today is Friday so he owns me until the end of Sunday…" And Akira's jaw dropped. She wanted to kill Kei so hard right now, and Tadashi just enjoyed Akira's moment of paralysis and ate some popcorn he took out from nowhere and enjoyed the game.

"They will never change. Even when we came all the way to see Yahiro's practice they do nothing but argue all the time, right, Megumi-chan?" But Jun was as usual ignored by Megumi since his elder sister was enjoying Yahiro's game a lot. "Can't be helped, right, Ryuu?" But Ryuu remained in silence. Jun noticed it and found it odd. Ryuu looked annoyed to Jun's eyes. "…Ryuu…?" He tried to ask, but once again he was ignored.

"…I refuse to lose to a guy like him…" Ryuu then stood up and walked away, everyone noticed, Megumi included, who also stood up feeling worried about him. But she faced away and tried to ignore the situation, she no longer felt like watching the game anymore and just went back to her chair and remained in silence, which was something everyone found odd, Kei included.

Back at the court, Yahiro was doing a great job. For him it was nothing, he had been trained by professionals since he was a kid, but he was lazy and didn't like to train. Despite that, today he was training and trying to impress Megumi, he had no real reason to do it, he just wanted to and was sort of enjoying it. When the practice was over, all of Yahiro's teammates were exhausted, but Yahiro was as good as new. He cleaned the sweat away from his face with his towel and threw it away, many fan girls arrived and fought for it, but Yahiro of course never cared about them. Instead, he faced the direction where Megumi was at, and noticed with disappointment that Megumi was no longer watching the game.

"…Megumi looks… kind off depressed lately… was it my fault…?" he wondered, but Yahiro's thoughts were then interrupted when a ball was rudely thrown toward his stomach, forcing him to complain and lose some air.

"You didn't catch the ball? What happened? You were doing a great job at the court." The ball was thrown by Ryuu. He was now wearing a basketball uniform and staring at Yahiro with hatred. Megumi finally woke up from her trance. She noticed what was going on and then ran toward the court. "Why don't you quit being such a despicable person and start behaving as a man? You just played because you knew Megumi was watching, and you made everyone look like fools in the progress."

"Eh? Do I hear a jealous voice?" Yahiro asked, and Ryuu bit his lips in annoyance. Yahiro just stood up after recovering from the hit and then gave his back to Ryuu. "Hitting me when I was distracted was a cowardly move. But you did it because you were worried about Megumi-chan, I am impressed. But next time, just tell me you hate me and I will understand, there is no need for such violence." Ryuu then walked closer to Yahiro, his hand was closed into a fist, Yahiro noticed that last and smiled. "Are you going to hit me now? You know what will happen if you do that, don't you?"

"What if I say I don't care about the consequences?" Yahiro gave Ryuu one of his teasing smiles as reply, and Ryuu's eyebrow began tickling him with hatred. He then launched a punch, but it was intercepted by Kei's hand blocking it just inches from arriving at Yahiro's face, who never made a move to avoid the hit. "Kei?"

"Oh? Kei saved me? Should I call you my hero from now on?" Kei ignored that last comment, Ryuu just cursed Yahiro between lips, and the whole stadium went into silence, only broken by the footsteps of Megumi, who was running her way toward the middle of the court, and then she threw herself toward Yahiro and pulled him into a hug. "Eh? What is it? Oh yeah, I have a bride… I sort of forgot." Megumi was annoyed by that last, but Yahiro smiled for her and her anger faded. The students then went into a shock when hearing the engagement part, and the situation just grew even more awkward, which boiled Ryuu's blood even more.

"…You… Megumi deserves someone better than you… it annoys me… you annoy me so much…" Kei then pressed Ryuu's hand and forced him to kneel, Ryuu complained and directed an angry glare at him, but it faded once Kei looked back at him. "…Kei…?" The rest of the S.A. members arrived at the middle of the court, and Yahiro was glad to have such an audience.

"Calm down, Ryuu. I know how Yahiro works, he is just trying to piss you off until you do what he wants you to do, and that is hitting him and resulting in you being expelled." Ryuu's anger then faded when noticing what could have happened. "You came here wearing a basketball uniform because you wanted to challenge Yahiro to a game. That kind of confrontations are ones our institute is willing to accept, so don't let thick your nerves off and just do the things the right way."

"As annoying as usual, Kei." Yahiro spoke out with arrogance, and Kei just let Ryuu go. "Normally, I wouldn't accept a challenge. But I'm bored, not to mention it is the perfect excuse to avoid classes." Ryuu felt like hitting Yahiro once again, which wasn't a normal reaction since Ryuu was always a kind and good hearted person, but not toward Yahiro. For Ryuu, Yahiro was a person who deserved no considerations. "…But also…" He began, and everyone listened. "Somehow I feel awfully annoyed… and I need to release some of my anger before I lose my temper and end up hurting someone, so, Ryuu… let's have some fun, shall we?" Yahiro then picked the ball up and gave it to Ryuu, and he rudely took it away from his hands.

"It won't be fun once I'm done with you." Yahiro's fake smile faded and his eyebrow began shaking. Megumi noticed it and found the situation to be odd. First of all, Yahiro would never lose his temper for something as simple as a basketball game. Also, she was worried about Ryuu's actions. He was going too far, and she disliked that. "I will never lose to you."

"How cold Ryuu-san, being cold to me just because I stole your girlfriend, that's so unfair." Yahiro faked his pain, which angered Ryuu even more. Ryuu then began bouncing the ball. Yahiro placed himself into a defensive position and waited for Ryuu to make a move. "Go easy on me, Ryuu-san, I don't want to sweat at all. It ruins my attractive…" Yahiro's eyes then widened open. Ryuu moved fast while Yahiro was teasing him, he ran toward the basket and scored, leaving Yahiro standing there and with a surprised-full look on his face.

"I would never… go easy on you…" Ryuu said that last with a teasing smile. Yahiro then closed his hand into a fist, but then he calmed down. He then turned around and gave Ryuu one of his usual teasing smiles. "Hiding behind those awful smiles won't help you win. I am the son of the CEO of a sports company. I am good at most of the sports, you have no chance on beating me." Ryuu bounced the ball, and once he did he noticed Yahiro wasn't standing where he was not long ago, he also noticed the ball never bounced back. "No way, did he?" Ryuu turned around. Yahiro was waiting near the basket and bouncing the ball.

"Hey! Ryuu! I'm about to score, please watch carefully and evaluate my moves!" Yahiro then jumped high, he placed himself in a professional pose, ready to do a power drive. Ryuu just stood there and saw how Yahiro drilled the ball at the basket and then landed while keeping his teasing smile. "Was that a nice power drive? I think it could have been better, but I'm lazy so I just barely made it."

"…Just play and shut up, I will teach you some moves…" Yahiro nodded, and the game continued. Ryuu scored next, but Yahiro was unaffected by that last, then it was Yahiro the one scoring, a move which annoyed Ryuu quite a lot. The game continued like that, with one scoring after the other one.

"I didn't know Ryuu could play that well, and Yahiro is also a monster, how can he play like that and keep on smiling? I get tired just looking at them." Tadashi spoke out breaking the silence. He was actually enjoying the game, something not many were doing at that moment.

"All right! Drill the ball! Just like that Yahiro! Hey Ryuu! Don't stay behind! Yeah! You have the ball, now Score! Nice job Ryuu!" Obviously, Hikari was also enjoying the game. Whenever there was a competition, she couldn't help herself but be victim of her own excitement. She would soon want to challenge her boyfriend to a similar competition, but until then, she enjoyed the game and cheered for both players as usual. "Such a great game! I wonder who will win!"

"Somehow this game worries me." Akira mentioned. "Ryuu is never like this, why would he take this so seriously?" And everyone faced Akira. Her face was full with concern and sadness. "…Also… Yahiro is pushing himself too hard. He had always been good at everything, just like Kei. But he never practices and is a lazy person… going this far isn't healthy for him… why would he do such a thing?"

"Maybe it is because of Megumi." Everyone then faced Kei. He just rubbed his chin and watched the game as if analyzing every move. "Yahiro… do you understand now what you really want? This game… what does it means to you…?" Everyone sweat dropped, Kei was talking to himself and no one was able to understand a thing. "Then, do your best, Yahiro. The key to open the door of your heart lies just ahead."

Yahiro tripped when hearing that last. Megumi's heart then skipped a beat when noticing that. Ryuu just ignored it all and stole the ball from Yahiro and then scored, now he was ahead of Yahiro by four points.

"Quit saying such embarrassing things and mind your own business!" He yelled at Kei, who just faced him with an odd look drawn on his face as if he wanted to annoy the pink haired one. "I'm doing the best I can!" Kei then smiled teasingly, it was a smile which could be easily described as Yahiro's one.

"The best you can?" A vein popped at Yahiro's forehead, Ryuu just gave Yahiro a cold look. "You aren't as great as you thought you were. I pity you now, because I am going to defeat you, not only in basketball but at anything… you don't deserve to be Megumi's boyfriend, we all know it, even Megumi." Yahiro then stood up and then directed a demonical glare toward Ryuu. Such a glare managed to surprise Ryuu and force him to sweat hard.

"Just play and shut up." That last angered Ryuu a lot. "…You are not good at playing the bad guy… so I will show you how it is played…" There was silence at the court once again, a silence that lasted until Kei began clapping. Many claps followed him, and soon, the whole stadium was yelling and asking for more.

"Way to go, Yahiro! Give it your best, Ryuu!" Hikari was glad to hear that last coming from Kei, and so, she went back to cheering them both. "Now, the real fun begins." Jun and Akira both stared at Kei, the ranked one student just smiled. "Yahiro is already at his limits, while Ryuu can still continue. The score is 36-40 with Ryuu ahead, but… now that Yahiro is being serious, I wonder if Ryuu got a chance."

"…Kei…? You knew Yahiro wasn't being serious all along?" Kei smiled and moved his head in negation. Jun was confused, and so were everyone else. "He was serious from the very beginning?" And Kei moved his head in negation once again. "Then what are you talking about?"

"Being serious about the game isn't the same as being serious about what is in line if you lose." No one understood that last, but Kei just continued. "Yahiro's game had been perfect in every move. He was serious, but now, he discovered a new motivation. There is something he is now fighting for." Megumi blushed when hearing that last, Kei just directed a smile toward her. "Yahiro is finally serious about Megumi."

"What do you mean serious about Megumi? Aren't they engaged?" Tadashi was puzzled, so were Hikari and Jun. in the other hand, Akira seemed to have understood what Kei was talking about and nodded in agreement. Megumi also understood it all and blushed. Her hands were linked together and close to her chest. The result of this game meant more to her than what it meant to anyone else.

Yahiro bounced the ball and glared at Ryuu with rage. Such glare was annoying Ryuu a lot. Yahiro seemed to be a different person now, he looked like Kei when he was angry, which made the situation a scary one.

"Are you going to play? Or are you going to keep bouncing that ball until I steal it from you?" But Yahiro's glare was so intimidating, that even Ryuu had second thoughts about trying to steal the ball from him.

"If you think you can steal it from me… then do it." Yahiro's voice was scary, it was full with determination and hatred, which Ryuu was unable to believe that existed in someone like Yahiro. "As I said before, just shut up and play!" Yahiro then moved fast. Ryuu tried to steal the ball but Yahiro fooled him and ran toward the basket, jumping high and scoring. Ryuu couldn't believe it. "Now… shall we finish this… before I hurt you for real…?"

"I won't lose." Ryuu took the ball up and ran, but Yahiro stole it from him easily, jumped, and scored a three point shoot. Now he was ahead by one point. "You played around with me all this time? You truly are a despicable guy."

"You know… I'm getting tired of that nickname… it does annoy me… now… play…" Ryuu took the ball Yahiro was offering to him, he bounced it and tried to pass Yahiro. But Yahiro stole the ball from him with one move. "…Is that the best you can do…? What a pity, I expected a bigger challenge." Yahiro jumped and scored another three points, the score now was 44-40. "Play."

Ryuu was speechless. Yahiro was tired, he was sweating hard and his legs were shaking. Still, he was playing way better than him, and also seemed to be holding back.

"Before Hikari became my rival, Yahiro was the one who always challenged me." Kei began, and everyone faced the member of the S.A. "Although he just did it occasionally, not as often as Hikari, that's for sure." He joked, and Hikari felt insulted.

"Did he ever defeat you?" Kei nodded. Hikari was unable to believe it. "He did?" Kei nodded once again, and Hikari felt her life had lost all meaning. "Someone like him defeated Takishima? That's such a disappointment."

"He defeated me just once, and he cheated of course, but a defeat is a defeat." Hikari seemed to be reborn once again when that last was said. "But Yahiro, was always a hard challenge."

"Different from Hikari!" Tadashi mentioned cheerfully, and Hikari's jaw dropped. Akira just launched the team's bench toward Tadashi to shut him up, bringing him down and knocking him unconscious.

"The point is, Yahiro is stronger than what he looks like. But since he never trains his body, his endurance is poor. Right now he is barely able to keep going, but Megumi is what pushes him to do it." And the girl blushed once again. "I believe Yahiro won't be able to lie to himself for much longer, soon, you will be happy, Megumi!"

"…Happy…?" Kei flinched. He still wasn't used to hear Megumi's voice. Her voice then arrived to Yahiro's ears, and a smile was drawn on his lips. Ryuu noticed the change on Yahiro's attitude, he had left his guard down, which was the perfect chance to score and catch up.

"Eh? Where do you think you are going? I won't let you score anymore." Yahiro moved fast, he stole the ball from Ryuu and then spun around, jumped, and scored three more points. "Only three more and I will win, right, Ryuu-kun?"

"Don't call me that… it's annoying when you do it." And Yahiro smiled teasingly, Ryuu sweat dropped at that last. The old Yahiro was back, and ready for some teasing. "What are you planning? Stop smiling already."

"Ryuu-kun! Ryuu-kun! Ryuu-kun!" A vein popped at Ryuu's forehead, but he ignored Yahiro and began bouncing the ball. "Ryuu-kun! Aren't you tired yet? Do you want to give up? No one will blame you if you do, although it would be something cowardly." More veins popped at Ryuu's forehead. Yahiro then gave his back to him and rubbed his chin. "But you already attacked me when I was distracted, then that means giving up would be just fine with you, since you are already a coward and all."

"Stop making fun of me!" Ryuu threw the ball toward Yahiro, and the annoying teen turned around and caught it. "…I… fell directly into his trap…" And Yahiro nodded while smiling, Ryuu could even feel blue lines coloring his face. "No one has ever managed to force me to lose my temper… not like you have… how can someone as annoying as you… fool Megumi into falling for you…?"

"You know what they say, Ry-uu-kun." And Ryuu bit his lips in annoyance. "If you get mad, you will definitively lose." Yahiro then threw the ball and scored the last three points without even aiming at the basket. Ryuu was defeated, and many claps praised Yahiro's outstanding victory. "Let's play again sometime. Now I believe… this institute isn't as boring as I thought… don't you agree, Ryuu-kun?"

"I can't believe I lost to someone like you!" Ryuu's eyes reflected hatred. Yahiro just turned around and smiled. "Such a despicable person like you…I can't believe it… I don't want to believe it!" Ryuu then turned around and faced Megumi. A beautiful blush was drawn on her face, and she was playing with her skirt nervously while trying to avoid eye contact with Yahiro. "But… it is the truth… Megumi does love this person… she didn't even decline when I confessed… Yahiro, you lucky bastard." Ryuu's hatred then faded, and his eyes went back to be the usual caring ones he always had. "…I will never defeat him…"

"Don't say that, it was a nice game after all, and look, I'm no longer annoyed." Yahiro added out of enthusiasm with a mixture of his teasing personality and sincerity. "So please cheer up and keep taking care of my Megumi-chan, will you do that for me? Ry-uu-kun?" And Yahiro offered his hand to Ryuu. The member of the S.A. was amazed, kindness existed in Yahiro despite he being a despicable person. This was the Yahiro Megumi fall in love with.

"…Megumi will surely…" And Yahiro blinked twice, and Ryuu then turned around, ignoring Yahiro's offering. "I will always take care of Megumi… that's a promise…" Yahiro nodded and began walking away. "Yahiro!" He then stopped but never turned around to face Ryuu. "…Unless you change that attitude of yours… I won't give up… even if it means losing the seventh place at the Special A." And everyone at the stadium flinched when that war declaration was send.

"Eh?" Yahiro began with a teasing tone of voice. "I don't want to, it would be boring." And Ryuu did nothing. He wasn't even annoyed. He just walked away toward a different direction and smiled. "…How annoying… he managed to force me into thinking about it… I didn't want to go that far… but, now that I know… what am I supposed to do… with these feelings?" Yahiro then left the stadium.

"…Ah…? Yahiro…" Megumi began. But Yahiro, despite hearing her voice, never faced her and left. Kei just placed a caring hand at Megumi's shoulder and smiled for her, that smile forced Megumi to shiver. It was full with feelings of approval and care. "…Kei…?" Then the smile faded and Kei went into shock, Kei wasn't used to her voice yet. And when Megumi noticed that last, she quickly took her sketchbook out. '?' She wrote, feeling her voice was annoying.

"It's nothing… it will take some time to get used to it. At any rate, Megumi, I assure you your relationship problems are now over. Please take care of Yahiro." And she faced the floor in embarrassment. At the background, Akira jumped from out of nowhere ready to kill Kei, but Tadashi caught her in the middle of her flight and ran away with her. "Yahiro is a dear friend of mine, and I know him more than anyone. His intentions aren't always what they look like." Megumi nodded, Kei smiled once again and rubbed her head softly. "Now, go, I'm sure Yahiro is already having a monologue with himself as usual."

* * *

"Wachoo!" Yahiro sneezed hard. He was cleaning his face at the sink near the tennis courts outside of the stadium. His hair and face were all covered with water, but he knew it was no reason to catch a cold. "I suddenly feel the urge to punish Kei badly, I wonder why that is?" Yahiro then buried his face at the cold water and tried to relax. His body was complaining, and he was still gasping for air. If only he was more athletic he wouldn't be this tired right now. "How annoying… I can't believe I went that far… but Ryuu helped me realize something… it doesn't just annoys me to see Megumi marrying someone else… it annoys me when I'm not the center of her attention… was I really jealous?"

"…Were you…?" Yahiro was surprised when hearing that last. A soft blush colored his cheeks. Megumi was just behind him and holding a towel with both of her hands. Her face was beautifully adorned with pink colors of embarrassment and anxious tears. Yahiro gulped hard at the view. He then took the towel on his hands and buried his face on it. That way he also avoided eye contact with Megumi. "…Yahiro… am I…? A nice girlfriend…?"

"Eh?" Yahiro allowed the towel to rest on top of his head and dried his hair. He then remained in silence and didn't make a move. His usual teasing smile wasn't adorning his face either, for once in a long time, Yahiro was speechless. But he knew it couldn't keep going as it was, so he forced himself to fake a smile and said. "Not at all."

"Is that so?" A dark aura surrounded Megumi, and Yahiro's heart froze for a moment there. But then, Megumi smiled and faced Yahiro with a beautiful and warm smile. That smile stole Yahiro's breathe, he now wished to see that smile. It made him feel warm inside of his chest. "I will do my best!" Her voice stroke his ears and was impressed on his brain. He had always enjoyed her voice, but never like this. Now, instead of shutting her up and force her to protect her voice, he wanted to hear it.

"Damn you, Ryuu… you did it, didn't you…?" Megumi blinked twice when hearing that last. Yahiro just faced the sky and allowed the towel to fall toward his shoulders. He then smiled, not with one of his teasing smiles, but with a warm and anxious one, just like Megumi's one. His eyes also reflected anxiety, Megumi noticed it and couldn't help but gulp hard. Yahiro now seemed more desirable than ever for her young eyes. "I hate myself so much right now… this wasn't supposed to happen, not at all… all I wanted was have some fun… but then again… I suppose it was something that couldn't be helped…"

"Yahiro?" Megumi gave Yahiro an odd stare, but he said nothing. He just offered his hand to her, and he did it in such a way it looked like he wanted to invite her to a dance. Such action was intimidating Megumi a lot, and she shivered with anxiety before taking his hand. Yahiro then embraced her hand with his fingers. "…Ya…Yahiro? What are you doing?"

"Eh? Nothing much, Megumi-chan. I'm just enjoying the view." Megumi then noticed Yahiro was staring at the ring he gave to her. "It belonged to my mother, and before it belonged to my grandmother. This ring is one given only to the person who will be taken away in marriage." Megumi gulped hard, but Yahiro continued. "I, of course, just gave it away as if it was nothing." and Megumi's face lowered. "But you still wanted to convince me? Why would you try so hard?" He asked, and Megumi's face flushed madly.

"Ah! Eto! Ah! I… well… I want…" Megumi was forcing her voice, but nothing happened. There was no destruction, no hurt ears, just a person whose smile grew bigger when hearing her sweet and now soft voice. "I want… to be loved back… it doesn't have to end in a marriage…" She mentioned while waving her body beautifully out of embarrassment. "Just once… I would like to feel loved by the person I love the most… that's what I want… I don't care if you don't like me… it is ok even if you hate me… just for once… I want Yahiro-kun to love me…"

"Is that so?" Megumi flinched, and Yahiro smiled teasingly. "I am a bad person." Megumi gulped, Yahiro just approached to her and placed an arm around her waist. "What if I trick you? And make you think I loved you? Then I take from you what I want…" Megumi gulped again but found a knot at her throat. She was now losing her breath. And Yahiro's face approached even more to her own. "I could for example, steal your first kiss."

"My first kiss?" Megumi blushed. Yahiro then placed a finger at her lips and then he placed that same finger at his own. "…You can take it…" Yahiro was surprised to hear that last. Megumi just blushed and tried to look away. "I have always wanted… my first kiss to be with Yahiro-kun…"

"Even if it was a kiss with no love?" Megumi nodded. A tear of sadness appeared on her eyes, a tear Yahiro found intriguing. "…I could take more from you… more than a simple kiss… I could even make you mine if I wanted to, that's the kind of person I am." He explained, and Megumi closed her eyes but nodded in agreement. "But it doesn't matter what I do or what I say, you seem to be ready to take any risk for me to fall in love with you… anyone would take advantage of that innocence of yours." Megumi remained in silence and faced away, she felt ashamed of herself, and it was probably because of Yahiro's fault, Megumi was so innocent, while Yahiro was evil and cruel. He enjoyed playing with her feelings and use them. She could do nothing because she was intimidated. "…You could be mine… with me just wanting it… but you wouldn't like that." And Megumi finally faced Yahiro out of surprise. A more serious look was now drawn on his face. "…No matter how much you love me, it would hurt you… and I wouldn't like that…"

"…What are you saying…? Yahiro…?" For a while, Yahiro just ran his fingers around Megumi's hair. Brushing it with his hand and enjoying the sensation. Megumi's heart ran faster with each passing second. "Yahiro… you are… intimidating me… more than usual…" He finally woke up from his thoughts, and his eyes meet the ones of Megumi and he went back to be his usual self. Although he now looked more mature than usual. "Yahiro?"

"Now then, I think I'm already tired. Playing around with your feelings is no longer funny." Megumi was confused, Yahiro just took her hand and kissed it softly. She of course froze by his actions. "Now, instead of playing around, I will just re-discover your emotions, and take possession of them." Megumi flinched and backed off. "You will be mine, Megumi." Her eyes widened at that last. Yahiro just smiled. "But, I'm going to enjoy it, little by little. I need to make sure I'm not mistaken, and I need to know if this is what you really want."

"What are you saying?" Yahiro rolled his eyes. Megumi surely did know how to ruin a moment. "Was that…? You just…? To me…? Just now…? You, co-con-confessed?" Yahiro took a deep breath and then placed a hand at Megumi's head. Her face then lowered. "…Not at all…?" She asked in disappointment.

"I was going to say, pretty much." Megumi then felt her heart stopping. Her cheeks flushed more than ever and her body shivered. But she could do nothing but stare at her feet nervously, not actually believing it. She dreamed with Yahiro's confession many times before, and now that it happened, she didn't know what to do. "But, that doesn't mean I will accept your feelings quiet yet. First, I want to enjoy this… I will pick you up tomorrow's morning."

"Pick me up?" Yahiro nodded, Megumi continued facing her feet. "A date? A real one? Not like last time?" Yahiro nodded once again, tears began falling from Megumi's eyes. "A date… with Yahiro-kun? What should I do? So suddenly… tomorrow's morning?"

"You are such a weirdo." Megumi never reacted to the insult. She was trapped inside her own dream world. She could barely believe this was real. "Bring clothes for a couple of days and your swimsuit. Don't forget your sun lotion and sunglasses. I don't want you to get sunburns before the celebration." Megumi blinked twice, Yahiro just blushed but did it in an arrogant way. "It's a secret. Just do what I told you to do and everything will be fine." And with that last said, Yahiro walked away, leaving a puzzled Megumi behind.

* * *

Watching from one of the corners of the stadium was Ryuu. He followed Megumi when he saw her leaving the stadium and wanted to talk with her in private. But he ended up overhearing the conversation between her and Yahiro. There were many times in which he wanted to leave his hiding spot and stop Yahiro, especially when hearing the 'make you mine' part. But he somehow managed to stay where he was and heard it all.

"So, are you finally convinced, Ryuu?" The green haired teen turned around. Kei was there and smiling for Ryuu, and the green haired one failed to notice him because Kei was just too much for anyone to notice.

"Kei? You knew it all along?" Kei said nothing but placed both hands at his pocket. "Of course you knew. There is no way anyone could hide anything from you. Everything is ok now, I still don't trust Yahiro entirely, but I won't bother Megumi anymore."

"Ryuu, you will never end to amaze me." Ryuu nodded, Kei continued. "You worry about both Jun and Megumi so much that you went as far as to fake a confession in order to keep Megumi close to you and be able to protect her. That was such an admirable move, but it was a painful one… after all, there is a girl your heart belongs to, and you were planning on ignoring your own happiness in order to preserve Megumi's one."

"Kei, I know you are good at finding things out, but there is a part were you are mistaken." Kei smiled, he wanted to know what Ryuu managed to fool him with. "I love Megumi, I do love her, but the kind of love I feel for her is a fraternal one. She is like a little sister to me, and seeing her being this close toward Yahiro placed me in a defensive role. So even if it was a risky move that would force me to sacrifice a person valuable to me, I will always place my family in front of anything or anyone else… after all, that's what Finn would do as well."

"No wonder she would… but Ryuu, you are forgetting something quiet important as well. You and Megumi aren't blood related." Ryuu nodded and lowered his face, Kei just smiled for him. "So, you found it best to sacrifice yourself to save her from Yahiro? As I said before, that was an admirable move. But you committed a mistake." Ryuu nodded, Kei crossed his arms and took a more sensitive pose. "Just as you couldn't find yourself able to love Megumi, not as a sister but as a girlfriend, Megumi was unable to see you in a different light than the one of an elder brother. And that was because the kind of love she feels for you is different from the one she feels for Yahiro."

"That is something that still annoys me. Losing to him wounded me. I can no longer protect Megumi, she had grown up and now I can do nothing to keep her by my side. From now on, she will only have eyes for Yahiro." Ryuu's face lowered when saying that last. "But you know… even after knowing I love Megumi as a sister, I can't help but feel jealous… that kind of love she feels for Yahiro… I wish she could feel that for me."

"Anyone would like to feel that kind of love, since Megumi has the purest heart anyone can imagine. If Yahiro wanted to, he could just seduce her." Ryuu showed himself annoyed by that last. "But that won't happen, although one can't ever be too sure."

"Megumi, I only wish happiness for her. I'm not sure if Yahiro will be able to give it to her, but… if Megumi wants it that way, I will stay away and accept it." Kei then rubbed Ryuu's head. He flinched and showed himself sort of annoyed. "…Is something the matter…?"

"You are a good brother, Ryuu." Ryuu was annoyed but did nothing to stop Kei. "That's why I will keep an eye on Megumi for you. I know Yahiro better than anyone, and I know he would never hurt Megumi, or seduce her. But just for you, I will protect her. That's why I will have to ask you to lend me your villa at Hawaii."

"You mean that villa you bought from my family? Why would you need it?" Kei remained in silence and walked away. Ryuu said no more, he just smiled and stared at the setting sun for a while. "…Thank you…" he said after a long silence, Kei was no longer there, but Ryuu already knew that. "Megumi, be a nice girl and find happiness."

* * *

**No way, did I really write this? Actually, once again I was unable to find Ryuu OOC at all. But I did find Yahiro OOC, and that's saying a lot considering I did a great effort trying to keep him in character… where am I mistaken? Maybe it was because back then I thought the story wasn't going to go this far and was trying to lead the story toward its very end… ah! Once again formal writing! What the hell is wrong with me?**

**At any rate, let's leave all those details behind and concentrate in what goes next… after all, television took the wrestling off because of the national celebration of the independence of my country… what a bother… couldn't they take another program off of air instead of my wrestling? How disappointing… whatever, I will just have to adapt the last chapter and keep writing chapter six, see ya in a couple of hours!**


	5. Annoying Friends

**And here we are: chapter five, the last chapter till date. For this chapter I have this feeling that is telling me, do major changes, do major changes, do major changes, and my brain is telling me, no, don't do it, readers will be puzzled, then the other part of my brain says, I'm dead don't talk to me, and then I'm like, lol. I guess what I'm trying to say is (lol, figured out this is a quote from me), this last character will have some new surprises, so, those who read it the first time, give it a re-read, it will be needed. New readers, you keep reading as usual, it won't affect you. So, this is the last chapter that will have the usual legend, so let's give it the proper goodbye and thanks for coming, here ya go:**

**EDITED & ADAPTED TO THE MANGA! (24/07/2012)**

* * *

**Prologue:**

* * *

A dark aura surrounded Yahiro Saiga, one full with hatred and annoyance. Megumi couldn't help but back off afraid of her supposed groom and pray for everything to be ok, but Yahiro wasn't feeling the same way. Rage was consuming him, but as usual, he managed to control it somehow.

"Hey… do you mind telling me… what in the world are you doing here… ruining the weekend I planned all along?" Kei was just in front of Yahiro and smiling teasingly. Hikari was also there, but she was hiding behind of Kei since the situation was an awfully embarrassing one. "…Are you trying to annoy me…?"

"Not at all, it was just a coincidence!" Said Kei happily, but of course Yahiro wasn't fooled. "When arriving at Hawaii I thought to myself, why spending the weekend at my villa when I can spend it at Yahiro's hotel?" They were all in the middle of the lobby of one of Yahiro's biggest hotels by the beach. Many tourists were freaked out by the horrible aura coming out from Yahiro. "I'm also here to make sure you don't lay a finger on Megumi, which means we will be spending the whole weekend together, just like in the old days, don't you agree, Yahiro?"

"Curse you!" Megumi flinched and backed off. Yahiro's dark aura had just grown bigger. "…I'm so pissed off… I was planning to have fun… a lot of fun… but with you here it is all ruined… I will surely have my pay back…" Kei then hid his eyes behind of his hair, and then a dark aura surrounded him as well. "What now?"

"Pay back? You don't seem to understand it, Yahiro." Kei's eyes then shinned with hatred as well, and both demons exchanged angry-full looks. Hikari and Megumi then ran to one another and shared a hug while shaking with fear. "It is I who is getting his payback. You troubled Hikari a lot in the past. You were a pain back then, now it's my turn to be a pain."

"Kei… can be scary sometimes… I don't even want to think about what will happen from now and on…" Megumi nodded barely while hugging Hikari strongly, tears were now falling from both girls' eyes. "How did it come down to this?" Megumi moved her head in negation and then buried her face at Hikari's chest. This surely was going to be a hell of a weekend.

* * *

**One Despicable Guy**

**Chapter Five: Annoying Friends.**

* * *

But it didn't start there. It all began when Yahiro made his way toward Ryuu's place that same morning. He knocked the door and found Ryuu answering the call. The green haired teen showed himself annoyed, but Yahiro was in such a good mood that day that he never cared about Ryuu's annoyance and even went as far as to tease him, even when knowing they weren't at all in the best of terms.

"Ryuu-kun!" He began, and a vein popped at Ryuu's forehead. "I'm here to pick Megumi-chan so we can have a lovely and 'M-rated' night!" He joked, and Ryuu slammed the door hard and locked it. Yet Yahiro only smiled from ear to ear and waited.

"Ryuu-kun!" The soft yell of Megumi was heard, and then she came out after the door was slammed and stood just in front of Yahiro while blushing madly. Yahiro enjoyed that blush quite a lot. "…I… will be ready soon… do you mind waiting…? I still don't know what I should take to this trip…" As usual, Megumi played with her skirt shyly, which of course Yahiro took as an advantage.

"Why? Just bring your cutest fabric and I will take care of the rest." And she blushed madly when hearing that last and began sweating hard due to her embarrassment. "Just kidding, unless you want me to do those things to you, Megumi-chan you pervert." She flinched and moved her head fast in negation, she then faced away ashamed. "I guess what I'm trying to say is, I don't mind the waiting." Megumi's face then won a pinkish color. This was one of her natural blushes, not an embarrassment-full one. "That's better. Now, may I come in?"

"Ah! Of course! Please make yourself at home!" Megumi then collided with the closed door since she was too embarrassed as to pay attention, Yahiro just forced himself not to laugh. Megumi then turned around and smiled sweetly despite the reddish color at her forehead, Yahiro then kept his usual smile and waited for Megumi to quit fighting the door open and allow him inside. "Please make yourself at home!"

"Megumi-chan, you already said that." She nodded and stood there while staring at Yahiro with innocent eyes. He then smiled and rubbed her head softly. "Now there, you don't need my permission, just leave and pack your things." She nodded and ran toward her room, and Yahiro then looked all around the place. It wasn't the Yamamoto's place, but Megumi and Jun liked it here more than their own place, so it was sort of like Megumi's home. "At least it is clean, Ryuu-kun, you did a good job, I'm glad you are taking good care of my Megumi-chan."

"Don't call me Ryuu-kun, I told you it is annoying." Ryuu arrived from the kitchen. He was carrying a plate with a piece of cake and a cup of green tea. "The tea is hot, be careful." Yahiro's eyes shined with curiosity once hearing that last, Ryuu just sweat dropped and did his best to try ignoring him. "So… where are you taking her…?"

"It will be a preview of our honey moon!" Yahiro teased, and Ryuu ate his anger. "Ry-uu-kun, don't be such a pain toward your biggest client. Remember business come first." Ryuu nodded, and Yahiro ate his cake. "Delicious! Ryuu-kun, how about being my personal chef? That way you can take care of Megumi-chan as well."

"…No thanks…" He added coldly, but after, he faced Yahito with concern. "I guess… I have to apologize…" Yahiro then directed a teasing smile toward Ryuu, and Ryuu's eyebrow began tickling him, but once again he calmed down and continued. "My actions yesterday… I am ashamed… I guess I found it hard to believe Megumi would choose someone else over me… I got carried away… I'm sure you are hurt… aren't you?"

"Ryuu-kun is worried about me? I'm touched!" Ryuu managed to ignore that last somehow. "Yesterday I was annoyed. But it ended being something fun. You don't have to worry about anything. The Saiga family will always be a client to your family's company." And Ryuu smiled. Yahiro then drank his tea and relaxed. "You are a nice person, Ryuu… teasing you is something hard to do…" He confessed.

"Please take care of Megumi." Ryuu changed the subject, and Yahiro blinked twice at that last. Ryuu then stood up and walked away and toward the kitchen, Yahiro was then left alone in the room, but he managed to hear some voices. At another room, there was Jun. He was talking by the phone. It was obvious he was talking with Sakura, and another smile was then drawn on Yahiro's face. His only friend, Sakura, was Jun's girlfriend. Sakura used to drive him sick with her talking about her wonderful boyfriend, and now, he was feeling something similar.

Megumi finally came out from her room wearing a beautiful one pieced white dress with a summer style since the skirt was long but allowed her feet to be easily seen. She was also wearing one of those traditional hats for the beach and white sandals. It wasn't anything out of the ordinary, but it made her look cutter than usual.

"We can go now!" She informed shily, and Yahiro nodded and opened the door for Megumi. She walked outside, and before Yahiro could close the door she spoke out first. "Ryuu! Please don't worry about me." Yahiro found that odd and then closed the door, Megumi just smiled and stared at Yahiro innocently.

"…Now you use your voice normally… at least toward Ryuu and I… that sort of annoys me." And Megumi blinked twice and then began playing with her skirt, which meant she once again was nervous. "I'm not angry. I just found it odd. You normally are shy and don't want to speak at all to protect your voice, and now you are all open minded."

"Not at all." She smiled, and Yahiro raised an eyebrow. "Only toward you and Ryuu… I still use my sketchbook when talking to the others… even when I'm alone with Jun. But you and Ryuu, you both are special to me… so I want you two to hear my voice all the time." Yahiro petted Megumi's head once again, burying her inside of her hat. "…So… where are we going now…?"

"The Saiga family bought a new hotel at Hawaii about a month ago, so I will be staying at the royal suit for a weekend." Megumi nodded, and Yahiro's teasing smile made an interesting comeback. "Of course that means you will sleep with me tonight." And Megumi froze at such comment and backed off in fear.

"Eh… Eeeeeh?" She exclaimed, and Yahiro's ears complained. Her voice wasn't as strong as usual, but it still managed to break some windows. "I can't do that! Even if it is with Yahiro-kun! I couldn't… to Yahiro-kun… how embarrassing!" Yahiro then rubbed his ears and then placed his arm around her waist. "Are you… serious…?"

"Why? Do you want me to?" She gulped, and Yahiro just smiled. "Not yet, we will leave that for our honey moon!" And Megumi's jaw dropped. Yahiro then carried her toward the limo waiting for them just outside of the building, and despite being a weird move from her groom, Megumi did nothing to stop him.

* * *

`…Yahiro was so happy this morning… T_T…' She wrote at her sketchbook for Hikari to read. Hikari was barely able to believe that last, since just in front of her was Yahiro, glaring at Kei with, hatred, pain, and annoyance. Kei seemed to be reflecting the same kind of emotions. '…T_T… I was looking forward to this date with Yahiro-Kun!' She wrote once again. Yahiro then directed a quick stare toward Megumi, and once he read what was written, even thought it was something Yahiro shouldn't have read, he calmed down, and his dark aura was gone.

"Tsk! Kei, you surely are annoying!" Yahiro then clapped his hands a couple of times. Many servants from around the hotel then came to him. Kei's dark aura also disappeared when he noticed Yahiro was no longer annoyed. It was a surprise for the head of the Takishima Group at Japan, but Megumi, after a lot of effort, finally managed to warm Yahiro's heart. "Everyone listen, the Saiga family will gladly pay for anything our guest, Takishima Kei, asks for… after all, the Takishima family is an important inversion to the Saiga Family." Yahiro smiled, Kei returned the smile.

"Then I will kindly accept your invitation. But now that we are here, why not hanging around like the old friends we are. We could call it a double date." Yahiro's eyebrow tickled him with annoyance, but just as usual, from a source Megumi maybe would never be able to comprehend, Yahiro managed to calm down and smile. "So, what were you planning on doing to Megumi-chan?"

"Tsk! You know me better than anyone… you know I wouldn't hurt her. I wouldn't be able to even if I wanted to…" Yahiro admitted, and his face lowered. Kei, for once, just remained in silence. For less than a couple of seconds, Yahiro's face reflected no emotion at all, but soon, he smiled toward Kei. Megumi was surprised by that smile, no teasing feelings surrounded it. It wasn't a fake smile either. "Then, let's enjoy the weekend!"

"That's the spirit, Yahiro!" Kei and Yahiro both began emanating a weird and full with peace aura, but that didn't help Megumi or Hikari to feel any better. Instead, they sweat dropped and hugged each other's harder than before and began shaking with fear. "What's wrong Hikari? Aren't you glad we will spend such a nice weekend?"

"Hell no!" Said Hikari while hugging Megumi protectively. "Who are you, and what have you done with Takishima? And who is the person with you? Don't get close to Megumi-chan! I won't allow it!" Miles away, back in Japan. Akira sneezed as if her soul had made a comeback from a trip around the globe after Hikari's actions. But back with Hikari and the others, everything was the same. "I have a bad feeling about this."

* * *

A couple of hours later, Yahiro and Kei were both waiting outside of a hotel room for the girls to be ready. It was always Yahiro's intention to give Megumi her own room, everything he said about the honeymoon's preview and sleeping together was just teasing around.

"So, Kei, were you really worried about what I could do to Megumi?" Yahiro asked his friend next to him, and Kei nodded but remained in silence. "Everything was in the name of business, or so I thought… this trip was one I had planned long time ago… but, the circumstances are no longer the same. I believe something has changed… but, pay it no mind, I am still experimenting. It's not like I will push Megumi toward the altar that easily, you can give that message to Ryuu."

"Is that why you are this carefree despite the huge responsibility waiting for you?" Yahiro nodded, Kei in the other hand already knew this was going to happen. As usual, Kei was always one step ahead. "Your guests will all be annoyed, but you will still have the support of the Takishima, family… still, it troubles me… is this really ok? To wear something like this for something so important?" Yahiro was wearing orange board shorts, and an unbuttoned yellow shirt which exposed his chest, around his neck he was wearing a nice shark tooth tied with a black rope. Kei was wearing similar clothes, but his board shorts were blue and the shirt was grey, he was wearing nothing around his neck. "Such disrespect toward your guests tonight, don't you mind about your familiar fortune anymore?"

"I never cared that much. Just quit being an annoying guest and enjoy the weekend." Yahiro smiled, Kei found the situation odd, but somehow managed to relax and enjoy it. "The girls will be ready soon. I'm dying to see Hikari-chan with a swimsuit!" He teased, and Kei's face lowered. Despite everything that had happened, he was the same old Yahiro. "You must be kidding me!" Yelled Yahiro hard while bursting into a strong laughter. Not even he could stand the situation. Kei then blinked twice but then turned around, and once he did he flinched at what he saw.

"Eto… we are ready to go…" Said Hikari with a low tone of voice. She was embarrassed and trying to cover her body from Kei. "Umm… what's so funny?" She wondered. Kei just slammed his own forehead hard and faced away. But Yahiro continued making fun of her. Hikari had traveled various times out of Japan, and she had visited various beaches before. But it was normally something between the members of the S.A. never something this open to public. And so, instead of wearing the usual, she went ahead of the circumstances and was now wearing the swimsuit of her institute, just a plain one pieced and dark blue swimsuit with her name printed on her back and a number at her chest, that way she avoided the embarrassment of exposing her figure to public, and any teasing move from her perverted boyfriend. "Let's have fun together at the beach!" She faked her excitement despite her embarrassment.

"Hikari… how can you be this stupid… for someone as athletic as you, showing your body around shouldn't be an embarrassment…" Although it was pretty obvious she did this on propose. "Can't be helped, we will buy a new swimsuit for you then." Hikari flinched at her boyfriend's reply, this was surely a chance he wasn't going to let pass.

Yahiro then fought his laughter once again, this time he wasn't laughing at Hikari but at the girl at her back. Kei then froze when noticing, although he was more polite than Yahiro, and with a lot of effort, managed to hold his laughter.

"You look… so cute Megumi-chan!" And then Yahiro turned around and held his laughter. "Such innocence still exists on this world? Wearing something like that should be illegal!" Megumi was wearing a one pieced pink swimsuit with a green line at each side, but that wasn't what forced Yahiro into having to force his laughter and hold his tears. Megumi wasn't good at any kind of sport, so she came prepared, wearing a swimming tube around the waist as well as a couple of float armbands. She was even wearing goggles and a snorkel, after all, Ryuu was no longer there to help her out in case of trouble while swimming.

'I'm ready' She wrote, but Yahiro moved his head in negation and smiled for Megumi, and then he faced Kei who nodded in agreement and complicity. 'Is something the matter?' Wrote Megumi once again. And Yahiro nodded and scratched the back of his head as thinking about a proper way to explain it all to Megumi.

"Well, I was planning on bringing my bride to the beach, not my little baby sister or a daughter." Megumi sweat dropped when hearing that last, and she blushed madly and faced the floor ashamed. "Can't be helped, let's find you a nice swimsuit, Me-gu-mi-chan!" She blushed at the teasing tone, Hikari also sweat dropped.

* * *

Back at Japan, Tadashi was dealing with a hard time. He and Akira were at the cinema trying to enjoy a movie as every weekend. Tadashi usually asks Akira out to have a 'day at the city', with no sophistication or wealthiest of any sort. It is what every teen would call a normal date.

Normally it was an enjoyable experience. But today it wasn't. Akira had been dialing Hikari's number over and over again, but her phone was off, which meant her best friend wouldn't answer the phone, no matter how many times she dialed.

"Akira!" Yelled Tadashi in a whisper. "The movie is already at its half, and you aren't even watching it!" He explained, and then faced the many annoyed couples directing killer glares at him out of annoyance.

"I just want to know what the hell she is doing. Why not answering her phone?" At the movies, everyone tried to shut Akira up, but the girl directed a demonical glare toward everyone and forced them to stay in silence. "Such disrespect! Can't a girl call her best friend without having to worry about the people around?" Tadashi sweat dropped at that last.

"Not when doing it inside of a cinema!" He yelled once again in a whisper. But Akira, as usual, ignored her supposed boyfriend and dialed Hikari's number again. She also had Megumi's one, but since the girl kept her voice safe so much, she knew it was of no use calling her. "Akira!" Tadashin called once again, but the girl never reacted. Tadashi finally gave up, there was no way he could convince Akira otherwise, unless…

"That girl! Why can't she answer the phone?" Tadashi then made his move. At the screen, the main couple was sharing a kiss, which was the perfect moment for Tadashi to kiss his girlfriend as well. Akira complained and kicked Tadashi, forcing a tear to fell from his eyes, but he didn't gave up there, and he pressed the kiss harder and embraced Akira. For a moment there, she complained. But soon she fell victim of her feelings toward Tadashi, and she allowed her expensive phone to fall and hit the floor hard. People around the cinema began clapping. The pain of hearing Akira's complains was over.

"Now… what were you doing while ignoring me?" Said Tadashi with a smile on his face. Akira blushed and gulped hard. She then rested her head against Tadashi's chest. "No, really, what were you doing?" She was annoyed by that last, but the situation was an enjoyable one, and so, she endured it.

"Enjoying a movie… with my boyfriend…" Tadashi nodded, and so, both stared at the screen and enjoyed the rest of the movie… which was a horror film, so the protagonist died shortly after the kiss…

* * *

At Hawaii, a different kind of horror was taking place. Hikari and Megumi were having a hard time dealing with their current situation. They were at a swimsuit's shop, and many were also there and modeling swimsuits around the place.

"A commoner's swimsuit shop? It looks so cheap. But, if it helps Megumi out of that childish swimsuit then I will have to tolerate it." Yahiro explained, and Kei nodded several times in agreement while glaring his girlfriend.

"As long as Hikari takes off that institute's swimsuit, I won't complain about the low prices. At any rate, Hikari is a girl who dislikes the fancy stuff, these will have to do." Hikari then felt a dark aura surrounding her. Megumi wasn't at all annoyed by the situation, but couldn't help but sweat drop at her friend. "Now, Hikari, choose something nice for me to enjoy!"

"Same to you Megumi-chan! Don't disappoint your groom!" Once everyone heard the word groom, Megumi was placed in an awkward situation, with everyone staring at her. "Eh! Do I see many jealous girls? Can't be helped, to be born with this kind of body." Yahiro then modeled his body, and the many girls around the place all felt their eyes being shaped as hearts, Megumi in the other hand was annoyed at the situation. She picked many random swimsuits, pulled Hikari with her, and locked herself at the changing room.

"Even though your feelings for her are real, you don't seem to be warming your heart toward her. I believe it is about time you stop testing her." But Yahiro moved his head in negation. Kei moved his head in disapproval as well. "You are planning on having as much fun as possible, but Megumi's innocence won't help her last for long. She will soon be annoyed by the situation."

"If that ever happens, then it will mean she isn't the girl I'm looking for…" Yahiro explained. "I won't change who I really am because of a girl… she will have to accept me for who I am. Not like Akira, who never understood my reasons…" Kei remained in silence, and then he sweat dropped at the view.

"Maybe you don't want to change for her, but she surely is willing to change for you… and she is pulling Hikari around with her." Yahiro then faced the direction Kei was facing before he covered his eyes, Yahiro then clapped happily and smiled. "How can you approve this?"

"Great job Megumi-chan! Nice swimsuit! Nice pose!" Megumi was blushing madly while posing as one of the mannequins around the place. She was now wearing a two-pieces swimsuit of white colors with grey carvings of flowers, and although her body was the one of a young girl, it could be easily seen that the swimsuit suit her perfectly. "You must admit it Kei, maybe she is changing because of me, but this is a change for the better. Megumi is no longer the shy girl who would hide from others." Kei nodded barely and stared at Hikari, who was trying to hide her exposed body behind the one of the posing Megumi. She was wearing a blue two-pieces swimsuit with wave like carvings. Kei liked the swimsuit, but seeing Hikari this exposed was embarrassing.

"I'm fine with the swimsuits but…" Kei then took a couple of silk made scarves, which are a famous attire to complete a swimsuit, one of grey-smoke color for Megumi, and one deep blue for Hikari, and he then forced the girls to tie them around their waists, finally putting an end to Yahiro's fun. "As long as I'm here, I will keep you both safe."

"Seriously Kei, you can be a bother sometimes… at any rate, let's have some fun, shall we?" Megumi nodded and walked toward Yahiro, who kindly offered his arm for her to grab. Kei also walked Hikari out of the shop, and of course Yahiro paid for the swimsuits, or better said, he bought the whole shop when they came in for the first time.

* * *

"You two do like to worry me a lot, don't you? Megumi is out on Hawaii with Yahiro, and you are going on another date with Sakura. Seriously, I can't have a moment of peace with you two." Jun smiled softly for Ryuu, who was fixing the boy's tie. It wasn't that Jun didn't know how to do it, but it was because Ryuu had a huge brotherly complex. And Jun wasn't that innocent either, since he enjoyed having this much attention coming from him. "I want you to be home early. Do not make me worry more than needed." Jun nodded and then faced the door which was knocked gently. "Go ahead, and have fun."

"I will. Thanks a lot, Ryuu." The green headed teen nodded and saw Jun opening the door for his date. Sakura was there, wearing a beautiful one pieced black dress. Little make up adorned her face, but it made her look beautiful. Jun then clutched a little, and a demonical smile appeared on his face. "Shall we leave now, my beautiful princess? Toward a night full of love and passion with your lovely prince?" And Sakura blushed madly as a girl in her birthday, but managed to nod in agreement. "I promise to take care of you, my princess."

"Don't tease me that much, Jun. Our date hasn't even started yet, save some teasing for later." Jun nodded but stole a deep kiss from her, and Sakura never dared to interrupt the kiss but pressed it harder. They then closed the door after them, leaving Ryuu sweat dropping behind. The second personality of Jun was a scary one.

"Maybe I should be more worried about Sakura than about Jun." Ryuu then smiled for himself and searched for his phone inside of his pocket. He then dialed the familiar number of someone dear to him. "Finally, it had been a while since we were able to talk." Ryuu mentioned. "How was your trip? Will you be able to stay at Japan as was planned?" A real and warm smile was forever printed on Ryuu's lips as he heard the feminine voice hitting his ears. "I see, I'm glad to know everything turned out for the best… I have missed you, there is a lot I want to tell you… many things had been going on here while you were at your country." Ryuu then laughed out loud, he was actually enjoying this more than what he had planned. "I want to see you, now more than ever since now I know I won't have to do any sacrifices." He then sweat dropped when noticing what he just said. "Ah? No, it was nothing. Please don't worry about me, here at Japan we don't sacrifice people, please stop worrying, Finn." He blushed at the mention of her name. He then rested at the coach and relaxed. "Soon is like a life time for me, Finn. But just hearing your voice is enough for now… so please, never stop being this sweet toward me. Oh and Finn, don't take so long in arriving, ok?" the conversation continued, but Ryuu wouldn't like it any other way.

* * *

"Are you enjoying the view, Megumi-chan?" Megumi blushed madly. She was now sharing a beautiful moment with Yahiro. Shortly after they made it out of the swimsuit's shop, Yahiro invited everyone to a nice meal by the beach at a restaurant he also bought, where they all ate exotic dishes from the sea. Hikari and Megumi both enjoyed it a lot, but the enjoyment didn't end there. Since everyone knew it wasn't a good idea to swim after such a meal, they walked around the beach for a while but always in silence. Megumi figured it out long time ago, that she shouldn't speak if she wasn't asked first. That way, Yahiro wouldn't be forced to tease her as usual, and she could enjoy the moment. "Well, I guess it is time already, an hour has passed by, so we can now have some fun at the sea since our stomachs had calmed down."

"Then I will challenge you! Takishima!" Kei took a deep breathe. He knew Hikari had waited for a chance like this one for a long while already. "Let's have a swimming competition! We don't have a chance like this so often, let's see who is faster!"

"…She will never give up… but… if Hikari is happy, then I don't care about how many times I'm challenged…" Kei smiled and walked toward the beach. Hikari was already doing her warming up exercises. "We will be back soon, please don't do anything out of the ordinary to Megumi-chan. I will be watching you."

"Am I such an untrusting person?" Kei said nothing. He just went into the water without even having a warming up. Hikari yelled at him for starting before her but rushed into the water and tried to catch up. But as usual, it was of no use. "That Kei, he is the best at everything as usual. So, wanna go for a dive, Megumi-chan?"

"Eh?" Yahiro took his shirt off, and even thought his chest was exposed the whole time, Megumi couldn't help but blush even harder than before, since the only body-wear now covering Yahiro's body was now his board short. "Please, cover your chest!" She yelled while covering her face, and at the distance, Megumi's voice surprised Kei, and so, he sank as a rock. Hikari, who was way too far from him, noticed and speeded up her swimming to save her boyfriend from drowning. "It's embarrassing… to see Yahiro's chest like this… I feel I shouldn't."

"We are at a beach so there is nothing for you to worry about." Megumi nodded but couldn't stare at Yahiro at all. "Whatever, you don't have to see me. Just come and swim for a while." He pulled her toward the water, but Megumi fought him back with no luck. "Now there, quit being such a girl, Megumi-chan! A little water harms no one! Come and play with me!" He teased, Megumi refused.

"Please! Yahiro-kun!" Yahiro's eyes shined with interest, Megumi flinched at that last. "The current is… too strong… I can't… even if I know how to swim… it will just pull me inside." Yahiro smiled evilly once again, and Megumi sweat dropped at that last. "I'm going to yell!"

"Then I will call the marriage off." And Megumi backed off. Yahiro then allowed her hand to slide from his. "If you can't trust me, even for something as simple as going for a dive at the sea… then I see no point in continuing with this." And Megumi faced Yahiro with teary eyes. "Then what will it be, Megumi? Will you trust me, or will you stay where it is safe."

"…Yahiro-kun… but… I don't think I can… it isn't that I can't trust you… I just… the current… well…" Yahiro then gave Megumi a determined look, Megumi found that both intriguing and intimidating. Yahiro was no longer playing around or teasing her, he was serious. He then placed his hand in front of Megumi once again, but the girl faced away.

"…I see… until now you had obeyed at everything I have been saying. It isn't like I want a girl who will do anything I ask for. I just wanted you to trust me. But, if it is this hard for you to trust me and believe that for once I'm not teasing you, then so be it…" He then turned around and walked inside of the water, never looking back at Megumi.

"Yahiro-kun!" She ran after him, but when a wave came near her feet, she backed off in fear. It was an awful situation. With her fragile body, lasting that much at the water would be hard. She would surely be pulled inside, and she wasn't that good at swimming. But also, this was a test for her, to see how far she could trust Yahiro. And so, after a prayer, she launched herself to the water and hugged Yahiro hard from behind. "Cold!" She yelled, and Yahiro's ears complained. "Yahiro-kun!" She fought the water and tried to place herself in a more comfortable situation, also asking Yahiro to help her. The water covered her waist entirely, so she climbed Yahiro's body to keep herself safe. "…Please, help me…"

"Eh? So, you do trust your life to me after all?" And Megumi nodded barely. She was shaking, both with cold and fear. "Let's see how honest your feelings are, let's go deeper." Megumi flinched with fear and hugged Yahiro even harder. "Look, Megumi-chan! The water already reaches my chest!" And it now could reach Megumi's entire body. "Isn't it nice, to have your body surrounded with water?"

"It isn't nice!" She yelled. And once again Yahiro's ears complained. But he couldn't complain that much about the situation since Megumi was this close to him. Megumi hugged Yahiro harder than ever, she was terrified. But soon, she calmed down, Yahiro wasn't going any deeper, he was just standing there and admiring Megumi with a sincere smile drawn on his face. "…Yahiro-kun…?"

"Are you having fun, Megumi-chan?" Megumi blushed in a beautiful way and nodded. Yahiro smiled once again and held her close so she wouldn't drown because of the strong waves. The sun was already hiding, and the influence of the moon was already playing around with the waves and forcing Yahiro to jump the waves from time to time in order to keep Megumi from being splashed hard at her face.

"Ya… Yahiro…" He faced her. The girl tried to hide her face, but knowing her current situation, she noticed it was of no use. There was no way to hide. She couldn't back off either since it would force her to swim on her own, which was something she didn't want to do since the current was getting stronger. "Did you…" She began. And Yahiro stared at her beautiful eyes as they shined with a little light of hope. "Did you…" She began once again. Her embarrassment was winning the best from her. "Did you… have fun?"

The question caught Yahiro off guarded. But he never erased that smile from his face. He then carefully took a hand away from Megumi's waist. He did it slowly so she wouldn't be freaked out by the situation. He then placed that hand at the top of her head and answered.

"Pretty Much!" Was his reply. And Megumi gave Yahiro a huge smile and then she hugged him, not with fear but with care. She was now feeling a little safer in his arms.

"Takishima!" Both then directed their looks toward shore, where Kei was resting by the sand and enjoying the view of the setting sun when Hikari came out of the water extremely annoyed. Apparently, she had lost despite Kei being drowning some moments ago. "I want to…" She gasped for air. "Do it again!" She gasped once again. "I won't give up until I finally defeat you!" Kei then pulled Hikari down toward the sand with him. She blushed madly of course, now only a few inches separated their lips. "Wait! Don't flirt me when I'm in the middle of my…"

"I will flirt you whenever I please." And she was then shut up by Kei's lips hitting hers. Suddenly, all attempts of challenging Kei to another race of any sort banished. Hikari was awfully immersed in that kiss. Megumi stared at them both with interest at the distance, and her lips began doing wave-like movements. Yahiro then remained in silence for a while, admiring Megumi's beautiful blush.

"…You did well… Megumi…" He began. And Megumi blinked twice when she heard those words. She opened her lips as to ask Yahiro about the meaning of what was just said. But instead, she found herself unable to and fell victim of the surprise when Yahiro's lips hit her own. This was it, Megumi's first kiss. A sea of emotions ran through her body, and her widened eyes finally closed themselves as her salty lips delivered the kiss back.

That kiss, didn't taste the way Megumi always thought it would. But it also felt way better than what she ever imagined. So she never cared about the salty flavor, and just enjoyed it. The kissing and making out lasted for about two or three minutes. And once Yahiro was satisfied with the intrusion inside Megumi's lips, he broke the kissing and faced the girl.

"…Yahiro…-kun…?" She spoke half immersed in the anxiety of receiving her first kiss from Yahiro, and being showered with his affection for the first time ever, which was something Yahiro made fun of her about.

"Now just smile for me, Megumi-chan. Smile for me from now and on." She was unable to comprehend it at first, victim of the surprise of the moment. But soon she felt her heart freezing. "Are you ready, to be the next Saiga girl of the family?" Joy filled her heart and colored her cheeks. She then nodded with enthusiasm, but that forced her into the water, which of course freaked Yahiro up. "Ah! Just say yes you weirdo! Come back here!" He pulled her out of the water, and she coughed beautifully. "Don't scare me like that!"

"Tastes salty." She then smiled and tackled him down and into the water. "I love you, Yahiro-kun!" Those words won Kei's attention. Hikari and the owner of the Takishima group then interrupted their display of emotions in order to stare at the couple playing in the water.

"Cut that off you weirdo! You are going to drown me!" Yahiro complained, but Megumi was no longer afraid of the water and wanted to keep playing around with Yahiro. "Megumi! Cut that off! That's enough! Cut the hugging already! At least let me carry you toward shore!"

"I don't want to!" She giggled while saying that last. Kei then smiled and clapped for Megumi. The argument at the water was over, and Yahiro couldn't help but blush hard while Megumi climbed him in order to avoid the raging waves.

"Congratulations, Megumi. Now you are ready for the official announcement." Kei explained, and Megumi faced her friend of the Special A with curiosity. "I'm glad you managed to convince Yahiro before tonight. Otherwise, you wouldn't be as happy as you are now."

"What do you mean, Takishima? What did Megumi have to convince Yahiro about?" Yahiro then carried Megumi out of the water and then smiled for Kei, who returned the smile. "…What? Am I missing something? Megumi, why are you smiling like that?"

"She is smiling this hard because her engagement with Yahiro is now official." Kei mentioned, taking advantage of the moment in favor of teasing Hikari. And the girl scratched the back of her head in confusion. Kei then placed an arm at her waist and forced her to blush hard. "They were faking being engaged until now." He confessed.

"Oh! So that's what you were talking about. I thought it was something else… wait… what? It was a fake? It was a fake all along?" Hikari reacted, and everyone made fun of her. "But then why… Megumi… and Yahiro… the basketball game, the beach, everything, it was all a fake?" Kei, Yahiro and Megumi all nodded. "I think I'm feeling sick."

"It's ok now thought." Hikari and Kei both flinched. Megumi then just stared at them both with joy in her eyes. "Because now the engagement is official! I'm so happy I can barely stand the excitement!" Yahiro then rubbed her head, but directed a determined look toward her. "Is something wrong?" She added with fear of it all being a joke from Yahiro.

"…Not at all…" But somehow that reply was of Megumi's dislike. "Maybe you managed to convince me but, you still have to convince the rest of my family. And they left on a cruiser a couple of hours ago." Megumi flinched. "They are going to be awfully mad. After all, I skipped the meeting to spend the day with Megumi-chan. Pleasing them will be something hard to do." He teased, and Megumi felt like crying. Her preoccupations only grew twice in size.

"Do not worry, Megumi-chan." Kei began, and Megumi stared at him. "Yahiro placed his trust on you, so I'm sure you will be fine." Kei's encouragement words were enough to change her mind. She was going to try her hardest. After all, she already convinced Yahiro. And convincing his family couldn't be that hard.

* * *

**That was all folks! Chapter five was finally adapted to fit the manga version. At any rate, I'm sleepy. Here it's 0:30am, again, this is becoming an habit. I need some rest already, but I promise chapter six will be ready for Friday morning, see ya ZzZzZzZzZzoooooooooon…**


	6. One Despicable Family

**Finally! The awaited chapter six is finally here! But before you read there are some things you need to know, and it is extremely important. Many may have noticed, many won't of course, but due to the many reviews and PM asking for it, I adapted this fic to fit the manga's cannon, which means it may be recommendable for you to go back and read it all over again. There are some minor changes, nothing out of the extraordinary, but it will surely make more sense if you read it all again since there are many Finn references. Yeah guys, she will be part of the story soon, so please quit asking about it! I already did it! The story is already edited, or at least that's what I believe. At any rate, you just have to read and find it out. Oh, and in order to keep the now usual legend, I will keep writing it just because it is fun!**

**EDITED & ADAPTED TO THE MANGA! (25/07/2012)**

* * *

**Prologue:**

* * *

Everything was supposed to have ended by now. Or so it was what Megumi believed. She went through many hardships and embarrassing situations, but at last her beloved one, Yahiro Saiga, managed to return her feelings. That day, however, she figured out it was never that simple. Instead of being the end of her troubles, she found out the hard way that they were just beginning. And to make it worse, Yahiro was enjoying it.

"So many people? And I don't remember the names of many, which could be troublesome. Don't you agree, Megumi-chan?" He was surely enjoying the moment, but of course that was something Megumi wasn't.

'What are we doing here?' She barely wrote due to her panicked situation. After all, this was an embarrassment no one ever wants to go through. Today was July 7, Yahiro's Birthday. Although Megumi never found that out until arriving to the party that was celebrated at a luxurious ship already sailing away from shore.

Megumi was shaking with fear. When Yahiro mentioned he wanted her to meet his parents she never expected this. At least she wished she had the time to change into proper clothes and out of her wet swimsuit.

"It would be a total disrespect if I weren't to arrive for my own birthday party!" And a demonical laughter followed. Megumi didn't feel like laughing back at all. After all, many wealthy family members were already directing their cold glares against them. This was such an embarrassing situation. "I will apologize properly to you later…" He began with a more serious tone of voice. "…After all, I never thought to take you this far…" Megumi was unable to understand it at all. But Yahiro just took her hand and smiled. "Well, let's celebrate, shall we? Oh, you two as well, Kei, Hikari." Kei nodded in agreement, and Hikari just remained at his back, she was pushed into this unwillingly after all. "I'm counting on you, do your best!"

* * *

**One Despicable Guy**

**Chapter Five: One Despicable Family.**

* * *

"What's wrong with those two? Pushing us into this kind of embarrassing situation just like that? And they didn't seem disturbed at all, what a nerve they have!" Hikari and Megumi were now sharing one of the rooms inside of the luxurious ship. After all, they couldn't attend a party this important wearing only their wet swimsuits. Hikari was pissed off, more than what was usual. But she had to endure it since she, unwillingly, came as Kei's companion, and a lot was expected from her. "Also, why did Yahiro went out with us instead of attending the party? There was no need for us to rent a boat and jump inside of the ship as we did earlier."

"…Yahiro-kun…" Megumi began, and hearing her soft voice won Hikari's attention. The young honey haired girl had a towel grappled all around her body since she, just as Hikari, had taken a shower in order to get ready for the already in progress party. "…Yahiro-kun never wanted me to meet his parents… he never even expected I was going to success in having him returning my feelings. Just thinking about it saddens me…" And Megumi then cleaned the tears away from her eyes. Hikari just approached to her and pulled her into a hug. "Does Yahiro hate me?"

"Of course not, he is just stubborn and selfish, just like Takishima most of the time. Those guys have an odd way of showing off their feelings. But that shouldn't discourage you, on the contrary, we should teach them not to mess with us!" Megumi then flinched. Hikari was once again managing to turn the situation into an odd challenge. "Let's accept their challenge! They think we aren't capable of being luxurious, let's show them how wrong they are and impress Yahiro's family!"

"…Hikari… you really see everything as a challenge… I wish I could be as stupid as you…" Hikari felt her mood lowering when hearing that last from Megumi. Although it probably wasn't anything new to have Megumi call her stupid. "But also… Hikari-chan is right!" Hikari stared at Megumi as she heard that last. The girl was now smiling, although tears of anxiety were still adorning her eyes. "For Yahiro-kun… in order for him not to be embarrassed of me… and in order to impress his family… I shall do it… I will do my best, just like Hikari-chan…"

"That's the spirit! Megumi! Now let's teach the guys a lesson… by the way, why aren't you using your sketchbook…?" Megumi sweat dropped, Hikari then searched all around the room for the mentioned object. "Don't tell me you forgot it at the reception?" Megumi nodded sadly. "I should have known I wasn't that lucky for Megumi to speak to me like this." Hikari felt like crying, Megumi flinched at the view and petted her head as Yahiro used to do to her. "That doesn't help at all… Megumi…"

* * *

At the party, Yahiro and Kei were already done talking to many of the guests for Yahiro's birthday party and were now enjoying what they could call a moment of peace by the decks of the ship. Although none of them were pleased with the idea of going back to the party in a while. Instead, both took the time to enjoy the view of the night sky.

"Are you really fine with this…? Yahiro." The pink haired teen never expected the silence to be broken by Kei, but he was sort of glad for it. "Your family, you know they will never accept Megumi. And you still dared to place her in such an embarrassing situation. You surely aren't helping her to win your parent's support."

"Wining my parents support was never my intention, Kei… things suddenly changed… that's all…" For once, the head of the Takishima group was puzzled. Yahiro just stared at the reflex of the moon at the sea. "Those awful persons want nothing but money and power. So even if they don't approve it, even if they want to seek for someone more influenced to become part of their family… I won't allow them to control my life…" Kei smiled, Yahiro was now in a situation that not long ago Kei found himself immersed in. His family as well, or at least his grandfather, never wanted Hikari to be part of the Takishima. "It is strange… not long ago I felt whatever my family wanted would be enough… but that is no longer the case. I want to teach those greedy persons they were wrong. I will earn their favor doing things my way."

"I wonder if it will be enough. After all, you know greedy individuals will always look for a way to accomplish their ambitions. You as a Saiga, a family wealthier than the Takishima, should know the full extension of your name's power." Yahiro then nodded. Kei then prepared to go back to the party. "Whatever happens, however, you will always have the support of the Takishima Group. After all, nothing is worse than having your own family giving their back to you."

"Whatever the consequences are, I will do everything to gain their favor. But that doesn't mean I will allow them to control me." Kei said nothing, he just walked away and back to the party. "Ever since I was a kid… I noticed it… the way my parents look at each other's… they do it with greed… never with that feeling. I refuse to be like them." Yahiro's face now reflected hatred and disappointment, this meeting, meant much more than what everyone thought, and every action was supposed to be planned carefully. Of course he never planned it to be that way. "…I'm counting on you… Megumi…"

* * *

"This is perhaps… a little too much for my taste." Hikari sweat dropped when noticing she was once again forced to dress all formal-like. It couldn't be helped thought, as the girlfriend of one of the more influenced families member in all Japan, a lot was expected of her. So whether she liked it or not, this was one of her responsibilities. And in a way, her chance to defeat her boyfriend. "I'm ready! I won't allow Takishima to take all the glory! The challenge of finding out who will behave more properly between luxury is about to begin!"

"…I feel I know who is going to win already…" Hikari felt her mood lowering once again. Megumi just blushed madly while looking away. This was something she wasn't used to. "What should I do…? Speaking to Hikari-chan is already hard… and I know Hikari is a dear friend of mine. If I feel uncomfortable speaking to you… how will I react in front of Yahiro's parents…?" Hikari placed both hands at Megumi's shoulders, the girl blushed madly.

"Megumi will be all right!" She spoke out with enthusiasm. "Megumi, you should just be your usual self, after all there isn't girl cuter than you!" Hikari then ran in search of a mirror and came back with it, it was huge and looked heavy, but of course it was nothing for her. "Look at yourself, how will Yahiro's parents not like someone like you?" Megumi blushed once again. Never before has she placed that much effort into the way she looks. She was now wearing a beautiful one pieced yellow dress with orange carvings of flowers. A green and small ribbon also adorned her neck and surrounded an emerald colored jewel. Her hair was down as usual, but adorned with a couple of braids at one side of her face. She was also wearing little make up since Yahiro already told her that make up didn't suit her at all. "Just now I feel… like hugging Megumi… scary! Is this how Akira feels all the time…?"

"Akira?" Megumi added with sadness and then lowered her face. "…That's right… Yahiro still loves Akira. If it was her and not me… I'm sure Yahiro wouldn't be embarrassed…" Hikari then felt like hugging Megumi once again. Seeing her this worried about herself made her look more beautiful at every second. But this was not the moment to think that way, so Hikari quickly took Megumi's hand and pulled her into the party. "…Hikari…?"

"Don't think so little about yourself! It is you and not Akira the one at Yahiro's birthday party! Wake up! Going through this much trouble for you to meet Yahiro's parents isn't something Yahiro would normally do… but he did it because he knows Megumi-chan is the girl Yahiro-kun likes!" It was an odd way of thinking, but it made sense. Why going through such a bother to attend a celebration Yahiro never wanted to attend only for Megumi to have this chance? Now everything made sense. "Let's not disappoint Yahiro. Stay by my side, Megumi." But as soon as she said that, Hikari felt Megumi's hand slipping away from hers, just as if someone had pulled Megumi away. "Me-Megumi? Ah! I lost my girl!" She yelled out loud, winning everyone else's attention. "Eh? I meant boyfriend!" She yelled once again.

"Oh! Hikari! You missed me so hard? I was just looking for some drinks to share with my beautiful Hikari-chan!" Fortunately for Hikari, or perhaps unfortunately for her, Kei arrived to her side once he heard her voice, pulling her into a more uncomfortable situation. "Everyone, I'm sure you already know her, but let me introduce her once again to you. Hikari is, after all, the love of my life." And she froze there. Many claps followed and surrounded the room with noise. "Don't worry about Megumi." She reacted to that last. And Kei continued whispering to her. "She is already meeting the family. Now let's just hope she can deal with those monsters." Hikari blinked twice not really understanding, but Kei once again won everyone's attention. "I need some music here, this is a party and I want to share a dance with my beloved one." A sweet classic music began playing, and Kei offered his hand to Hikari. The girl blushed and backed off, but soon nodded in agreement and began dancing with Kei. At the distance, a pink haired teen was observing the situation carefully. He then noticed how Kei moved his lips without saying a word.

"Chitose?" Since they were kids, Kei and Yahiro were able to communicate just by moving their lips instead of using sounds. It was a technique they used whenever they wanted to let the other one know about something whenever Akira was with them and she wasn't supposed to hear. "So that moron is also involved… tsk, this is annoying… that little creep surely knows how to enter someone's skin… be careful, Megumi."

* * *

Megumi was still puzzled. A random kid had just pulled her out of the party and away from Hikari, and there was nothing the girl could do since she was afraid speaking out would harm everyone around her. Her confusion grew even wider when the kid stopped and pulled her to dance with her.

"Nii-chan didn't notice, that means it is just you and me, old lady." Megumi was annoyed by that last, but that helped her realize who was the one pulling her away from Hikari. His name is Chitose, Yahiro's younger brother. "Long time no see. And I would have preferred not to see you ever again. But I guess it couldn't be helped." Megumi pulled herself away from Chitose and turned around. She was then about to leave in search of Yahiro, but of course the kid stopped her. "You should be more careful with your actions. After all, I'm Yahiro's brother." Megumi then flinched. She didn't know that information at all. But once that information hit her ears, she noticed the strong resemblance. "That's right, now come here and dance with me. After all, I'm also going to judge you."

"…" Megumi felt like yelling at the kid and leaving him deaf. That would be a nice punishment for everything he made her go through. But instead, she relaxed. She then closed her eyes and pulled Chitose to dance the next song. She hated herself so much right now. Being controlled by someone way younger than her wasn't nice, but she was doing all this because of Yahiro.

"Old lady, you do know how to dance? That's a surprise." Megumi glared at him evilly, but she quickly controlled her temper and ignored her annoyance, even going as far as to fake a smile. "How can Nii-chan like someone like you? You are not sophisticated enough and it is weird not to speak to anyone, not to mention you are ugly, and only a bother, poor, impolite, fragile and weak… not to mention a weirdo!"

"That's enough!" Yelled Megumi hard. And everyone at the salon covered their ears, Chitose included. "…eh…?" Megumi then made various reverences to everyone around, but never again did she use her voice at all. After all, she was still trying to protect it. During all her vowing, she noticed Yahiro at the distance. He was holding a shaking cup of wine. Her strong voice was still echoing around it. She then stared at his face, only to see how Yahiro placed a finger in front of his lips and asked her to remain in silence. Then he turned around and walked away. She just nodded. Although Yahiro could no longer see her.

"Such an annoying voice." Megumi flinched and stared at Chitose with rage. Everyone in the room then returned to their usual stuff. "And you have such a bad temper, a girl like you will never be able to become Nii-chan's girl, no matter how hard you try." Megumi closed her hand into a fist, but once again she relaxed and gave Chitose a fake smile, although many veins were popped at her forehead. "No matter what you do, you have everything to lose here. I am greedy and only want Nii-chan for myself, you will never fit in the picture, I will make sure you never do. After all, you are nothing but an old lady." Megumi finally had enough. She slapped Chitose's face in annoyance, and the whole room went into silence.

"…Despicable…" She said, it was something everyone heard. At the distance, Yahiro slapped his forehead hard, and Hikari tried to wake up a petrified-due the shock of hearing Megumi's voice, Kei. Megumi then made a reverence and then offered her hand to Chitose, the boy was puzzled, but took her hand once the music began playing again. She then pulled him close to her, then placed one of his hands around her waist, and grabbed the other one with care. Chitose still, couldn't find himself able to comprehend what was going on, but Megumi never cared about him and began leading Chitose's steps carefully.

"Wha-what are you doing? Do you think you can teach me how to dance? I already know how to dance!" Megumi smiled, after all, Chitose was nothing but a spoiled kid that would lose his temper at the first signal of aggression toward him. That slap she gave to him turned him into a scared and helpless little kid. "Stop this! Quit ignoring me! I said I would never accept you!" Megumi giggled silently, and Chitose blushed at the thought of the girl's laughter. "How can you… smile like this… even though I despise you so much?" Megumi swallowed her anger and continued dancing, also giving Chitose a warm smile, a smile he was unable to comprehend. "What is this sensation?"

"Tsk! That girl, once she smiles she can warm anyone's heart… I am impressed, and I am rarely impressed." Yahiro spoke out just moments before tasting his red wine and directing his look to Megumi once again. The girl noticed the smile, and returned it with care. That last forced Yahiro to cough hard and spit his wine out. "…That girl…" And he continued coughing. "She stole half of my heart with that smile." He spoke to himself once recovering. Megumi surely was a girl who could melt anyone's heart. "Such pure heart… that's right… I enjoy playing around with her so much… Megumi… are you having fun?"

Megumi of course couldn't hear Yahiro's words, but just looking at his smile at the distance helped her find the confidence she needed. This whole dance, being able to stand Chitose's annoying behavior, it was all because of Yahiro. She wanted to do her best just for him, and until now she was managing to do it.

"You are an idiot, did you know that?" Megumi swallowed her annoyance once again and smiled for Chitose, the boy just faced away and hid a blush. "My brother doesn't love you… he is using you… everything my brother always wanted was to earn the full control of the Saiga Group, and that can only be possible by getting married, it doesn't matter who the girl is… all he needs is an easy bride." Megumi froze at Chitose's revelation. Fortunately for her, the music was over, and the sound of claps filled the room. Which also meant no one would notice Megumi's pale face, although Yahiro did.

"Megumi?" He ran toward the girl, pushing everyone away in the progress. Unfortunately for Yahiro, while Megumi was in deep thoughts, a hand came out from the crowd and pulled Megumi away. So once Yahiro arrived, Megumi was no longer there. "Megumi? You brat! What kind of lie have you placed on her innocent mind?"

"Yahiro, Nii-chan! I said nothing but the truth! But you don't have to worry. Her fortune means nothing to us! You will be freed from the spell that witch placed upon you!" Yahiro was angered when hearing that last. And so, he pushed his younger brother to the floor. He of course felt guilty at the moment he did that last, but he did nothing to fix what was done. "Nii-chan, you idiot! You choose her instead of your family? The spell she placed in you is worse than what I imagined. But don't worry, mom will fix everything, she will surely get rid of her!"

"Say what? Mother is already…" Chitose nodded while cleaning the tears away from his face. Yahiro just ignored the kid and ran toward a random direction, searching for Megumi endlessly. "So it's her plan to scare her away from me. That witch got some nerve! Megumi wasn't supposed to be alone with her. I must find her before it is too late."

* * *

Once Megumi woke up from her trance she noticed she was already walking around the hallways of the luxury ship and being pulled by one of her hands by a woman with long and violet hair. She blinked twice as if trying to understand what was going on, but soon the blinding light coming from inside of a room forced her eyes to complain. She then felt the woman pulling her inside and forcing her to sit down at a comfortable sofa. After rubbing her eyes, Megumi finally fixed the view and noticed with astonishment the beautiful place she was now at. The place shined with luxury, it was as if it sparkled wealth.

"I have heard a lot from you. The girl who is planning to steal my fortune." Megumi then directed her look toward the other side of the room. There, she found a beautiful woman. She had long violet hair and a teasing face, just like Yahiro's one. Just then it hit Megumi.

"…Yahiro's Mother…?" Megumi quickly stood up. She then made a reverence as signal of respect, smiled, and went back to her resting place while shivering with fear. There was something about this woman that made her feel uneasy. She had such an intimidating aura, just as if she would consume every bit of Megumi's innocence with just a stare. Maybe it was because of the way she was dressed like, wearing long leather-made boots and a one pieced red dress that allowed her right leg to be visible almost entirely.

"So you can speak? I heard you were silent and obedient, just the kind of girl I'm looking for." The woman stood up and then walked toward Megumi. The young girl flinched and backed off, burying herself inside of the many pillows adorning the expensive sofa. Yahiro's mother thought, had a different plan for Megumi. She placed her long and skinny hand around Megumi's chin, forcing her to look directly to her crimson red eyes. "You are poor compared to my family. Your fortune means nothing to me. I would rather have any other girl marrying my dear son but you." Megumi gulped hard. She didn't even dare to feel insulted at all. Such was the power of this influence-looking woman. "But there is something about you. If trained properly, you would obey every command without complaining, and I could turn you into a woman worth of the name of a Saiga." Megumi once again remained in silence, just staring at those penetrating eyes. "You may call me Akemi. It means bright and beautiful. It suits me, doesn't it?" Megumi nodded in agreement a good number of times, the woman smiled and sat beside Megumi, also pulling the girl into a hug. "You will obey everything I say, won't you? Because it could be dangerous if you didn't." Megumi nodded while shaking with fear, the woman then stared at her with interest. "Then speak to me."

"Ah! Ye-yes!" The whole room moved with the powerful wave of her voice. Megumi quickly covered her mouth ashamed when that last happened. But Akemi never seemed disturbed at all, on the contrary, for her, Megumi's voice was a blessing, and it stole a smile from her whenever she heard it. "I'm so sorry!" She spoke once again and many wine cups were broken. Megumi then found it best to remain in silence, she was way too nervous as to be able to control her voice.

"Do not worry about those awful glasses, they are worth nothing compared to what it would mean to have you joining my family." And Megumi was sort of pleased to hear that last. But again, she wasn't too sure. "Different from my husband, there is only one thing I love more than money… and that is having an obedient girl always doing whatever I want." Megumi gulped, Akemi just went closer to her. "Become my servant, and I promise you will have happiness. Serve me as I demand, and my name will be yours. Megumi… you who cursed my son with your charm, help me fix him and I promise luxury beyond your imagination. Do this for me, and I will even allow you to call me mother." Megumi looked away, such an offer was something she couldn't agree to. "Look at my eyes when I'm speaking to you!"

"Ye-yes!" She yelled once again, but this time nothing was broken. Her powerful voice only managed to force the place to vibrate gently. Megumi was afraid. This woman was actually planning on turning her into her personal slave. Accepting her terms, however, would grand her many benefits, but it would also cost Megumi her freedom. It was just like negotiating with the devil. "…Lady Akemi… what will happen to Yahiro-kun… if I were to agree…?"

"Are you worried about my worthless son?" Megumi's eyes widened at that last. For once, she felt more annoyed than scared. "I don't really care about him. He is always rude and arrogant toward me. His father is the one always caring for him. But for me, it is as if he weren't my son…" Megumi felt tears of annoyance filling her eyes. She couldn't believe how could a mother be this cruel to her own son. "But you, Megumi, you could change that. With you following my every instruction, Yahiro will surely become the son I always wanted him to be. Just like his younger brother, Chitose. And then we will all be a happy family."

"…No…" This time when speaking out there was no catastrophe. Only a shocking expression drawn on Akemi's face. "…Yahiro is someone dear to me… I love him…" Akemi's eyes were then filled with rage, it was something that was scaring Megumi quiet a lot, but she refused to give up to her fear and instead, fought it. "Asking me to do such a thing… to your own son… you should be ashamed… you are despicable…" The woman pushed Megumi back to the coach and then directed a demonical glare to her. Now Megumi was able to understand where Yahiro's evil side came from.

"You fool! There is not such a thing as love! You have been tricked!" Megumi gasped for air because of her fear, but Akemi just continued. "Tell me, Megumi, how many times has that stupid son of mine mentioned those two words to you? How many times had he actually told you he loves you?" Megumi's eyes widened, this meeting with Yahiro's family was surely filled with many revelations. She never before did notice it at all. Those words, those extremely important words, never had crossed Yahiro's lips. "I had figured out that was going to be your reaction. Then tell me sweetheart. Do you want me to be your mother now? So you can become the kind of woman Yahiro will surely love?" Megumi's lips were shaking. She was about to fall toward the spell of Akemi's. But fortunately for her, the doors of Akemi's room were rudely opened. "You?"

"Keep your nasty claws away from her! This girl is one that will definitively not be your slave!" Yahiro had finally arrived, much to Akemi's dislike. There was so much hatred in both members of the Saiga family eyes that they seemed like complete strangers instead of members of the same happy family. "Megumi! Come!" But Megumi barely reacted. Her honey eyes were widely opened, and her mind was going through many thoughts. "You witch! What did you tell her?"

"Nothing but the truth, my dear. Megumi was only realizing some important facts about your persona. I wonder, if I was able to do this much, how will father affect this girl's young mind." Yahiro glared at his mother with disgust, but he then stopped when feeling a strong presence at his back. He turned around and froze where he was. He even began shaking with fear. "Oh, daddy finally arrived. Nice to see you again, honey." The man entered the room, and Yahiro moved away just for him to pass by. Megumi noticed what happened. There was fear in the eyes of Yahiro. "Stand up, Megumi." She did as she was told. The man then offered his hand to her. "My husband will take good care of you, and I promise you Yahiro won't interfere. After all, Yahiro would never go against his father's orders. He knows the consequences of disobeying him." The man finally walked Megumi out of the room and closed the door behind, leaving a freaked out Yahiro standing there and staring at nowhere but a closed door.

"Father is… going to make sure Megumi declines…" Yahiro spoke to himself, understanding his father's actions. "I thought perhaps I could speak to him before he actually met Megumi… but… it seems like I was mistaken…"

"Seeing you this troubled minded is something delightful! Yahiro dear, you really are the weird member of the family. But don't worry, we will soon find the proper candidate to become a Saiga." Yahiro bit his lips in annoyance and turned around to face his mother. The woman smiled evilly at him. "If only you had just allowed Megumi to be my slave, you would surely be able to be with her. But now that your father took her away, it is something impossible. You know your father is able to crush even the strongest of minds. Megumi honestly don't represent a challenge to him. Face it, Yahiro. Your little adventure is over. You will never defeat your father."

"Curses!" Yelled Yahiro hard. Akemi just covered her ears faking being hurt by Yahiro's swearing. "She wasn't supposed to meet every family member on her own. I was supposed to be at her side at every moment, giving her confidence. That way father wouldn't have noticed her weakness." Akemi nodded, and Yahiro just placed a hand in front of his face, thinking carefully about the next move. Thinking about what could be done, for him to save Megumi.

* * *

"Sit down." The voice of Yahiro's father was intimidating and dominating, and Megumi had no choice but obey his every command. She quickly sat down at the lonely chair at the middle of the room and looked around the place. It was far different to Akemi's room. This one was also luxurious and filled with many strange artifacts Yahiro's father found or bought at many expeditions. But it was dark and disturbing, just as if she had entered hell. "My name is Saku Saiga. It means resemblance of the lord… I like my name quiet a lot. It shows just how authoritative I can be."

"…Well… it is… an interesting name…" Megumi spoke out weakly. It was something odd. She was never asked to speak, and she wanted nothing else but stay in silence. But this monster she now had in front of her, various feet tall and strong in every way, and with his pink hair combed and making him look like some kind of mafia leader. It was like if she was asked all the time to do as he wanted or else there would be trouble.

"Did I ever ask for you to speak?" Megumi quickly moved her head in negation and then remained in silence. "Then don't speak unless I say so!" She nodded and lowered her face. "I don't like your kind: weak, selfish, and worse than anything else, poor." Megumi was a member of high society. There was no doubt about it. But she had to admit it. Even if Yahiro's family was using the wrong term, that her family was never close to be as wealthy as many others of high society. She even knew that next to Hikari's for obvious reasons, her family was the less wealthy of the members of the S.A. "I will say it just once and you have no right to complain. Stay away from my son. Leave now and never see him again. The future I have in store for him is bigger than my own company. You will never be part of that future because you are poor. Leave now! Your presence disgusts me!"

"…But…" She began. But Saku's cold glare prevented her from going any farther. She quickly felt tears filling her eyes, and the sound of Megumi's soft and beautiful sobbing began filling the room. "…Despicable…" She began once again. "All of you are so despicable!" She yelled hard. And so, many of Saku's valorous objects exploded with the power of Megumi's voice. Saku even had to cover his ears in order to prevent the pain from blowing his ears off. "…Why are you all so cruel toward me…? Why are you all so cruel toward your son? What did he do to deserve this? Is Yahiro really… such a bother to you all…?" Megumi then felt a hand at her shoulder. She quickly turned around and found out Yahiro was there, holding her shoulder, and giving her strength. "Yahiro-kun?" The teen smiled for Megumi, the girl just stood up and hugged Yahiro, burying her face at his chest and once again breaking into tears.

"…You broke her…" Yahiro said while rubbing Megumi's long hair. Yahiro's father just stared at his son with disapproval. "Tsk… I can't believe this… I imagined this ending differently. I actually believed that for once, you would be able to grant me a wish. But as usual, not even on my birthday you want to please me…" Yahiro glared at Saku with hatred, Megumi just kept sobbing and getting Yahiro's expensive suit all wet.

"Yahiro, you will push that girl away from you, right… now…" Yahiro's eyebrow began shaking with hatred. He then placed both hands at Megumi's shoulders and slowly, pushed her away. Megumi was surprised. She never expected Yahiro to actually reject her like this. The thoughts of Yahiro's family being telling the truth about him invaded her mind, but those thoughts quickly faded, as she felt the lips of Yahiro hitting her own. "You fool!"

"…Maybe I am a fool… but I really refuse to be like you and the witch…" Yahiro's father then moved his hand as to slap Yahiro, but he stopped just a few inches away from his face when noticing Yahiro was no longer afraid of him. "You won't control me any longer… let's go, Megumi. I will take you out of this awful ship."

"Yahiro! Stop right there or I promise I will strip you from your fortune and give it to Chitose!" Yahiro's eyes then widened. He then froze there not wanting to give another step forward. Yahiro, just as Kei, worked since a young age to increase the fortune of his family. Being stripped from it just like that, would mean all those years of hard working were wasted. "That's right… now… turn around." Yahiro did as he was ordered. But always directed that look of hatred toward his father. "Now, I'm ordering you to never see this girl ever again, or else, you know what will happen to your fortune."

"…Yahiro-kun…" Yahiro despised greedy persons, which was something Megumi knew well. But she also knew Yahiro didn't deserve this kind of punishment. Being left behind with nothing after so many years of hard working, no matter if you were greedy or not, that is something no one would ever be able to stand. "…Yahiro-kun… I'm giving your ring back to you…" Yahiro turned around to face Megumi. The girl had just taken her ring off and was now offering it to Yahiro. The teen took it, and saw with a breaking into pieces heart how Megumi smiled for him despite the many tears falling down from her eyes. "I had fun! Yahiro-kun!" She said before finally sobbing and turning around in order for Yahiro not to see her face.

"I had fun too… Megumi…" Yahiro then did something Megumi never expected Yahiro to do. He threw the ring toward the floor and stepped on it, breaking the beautiful item and familiar treasure in pieces. "This is what I think of your stupid fortune!" Yahiro's father was furious. This time he did slap Yahiro's face, and he did it so hard that blood was now falling from his lips. "You… are worse than me… I pity you…"

"From this moment and on, you, Yahiro, will never use the Saiga name ever again! You are no longer my son!" Yahiro nodded and took Megumi's hand. He then walked her out of the room, but Megumi pulled her hand away from his, leaving a puzzled Yahiro behind. "You see it now, son? Without your fortune, not even your supposed girlfriend wants something to do with you."

"You are wrong?" Megumi yelled. And both father and son complained. "I… love Yahiro… more than anyone… even if he is a pain… even if he thinks so little about me… I love him…" Yahiro was surprised to hear that last. Megumi just continued. "Yahiro likes games a lot… I'm sure Yahiro's father also likes games… then how about I challenge father to a game?" Saku's eyes shined with interest. Yahiro's eyes widened, never before he had seen his father finding a situation intriguing. "If Yahiro manages to create an empire… bigger than the Saiga Financial Group… in exactly a year… you will accept our relationship…"

"Idiot! What are you saying? It took me many years to create this empire! How am I supposed to surpass it in only a year?" Megumi never replied. Saku just smiled like if he was accepting the terms, but conditions needed to be established before proceeding.

"It is an interesting game… yeah… I think I can live with that. Very well, if my son, who I once held so dear to me, manages to create a bigger empire before his next birthday ends. I will accept your relationship and return your power to you." Saku then walked closer to Megumi, the girl did her best not to yell in fear. "However, I must ask for your reasons."

"It is because… I want to be useful to Yahiro-kun." Yahiro still was unable to understand Megumi. Still, he never declined her offer. "I will give Yahiro control over 50% of my part of my familiar fortune… it will be his birthday present from me. And if he success… I'm begging you… not only accept our relationship… but accept your son as how he is… that's all I'm asking for…"

"Lady, we have a deal." Yahiro still couldn't believe it, this was way more than what he ever asked for, Megumi knew it, but she really wished, with all her heart, that Yahiro could have a real family. "Now, leave… this party is only for the members of the Saiga family and their friends… you, Yahiro, are no longer a Saiga until I say so…" Yahiro nodded, and then he pulled Megumi out of the room. "That son of mine will never be able to do it… and once you figure it out, Yamamoto Megumi, you will come crying to me asking for me to forgive him. I'm so looking forward to that day. Do your best, my son. The higher you climb, the more brutal your girlfriend's pain will be."

* * *

**Man! This was too much! To believe I wrote this so randomly. I never ever thought about these characters at all, they just were born as the story continued! Now that everything is settled and the story was edited, I guess it is safe to assume it is ready for you to read. At any rate, I'm looking forward to know what your thoughts are about these characters. The name Saku bothers me a little since I was unable to find another name with an authoritative meaning, but I guess there is no helping it. About Akemi, I think I did a good job with her character, but only you will be able to tell for sure. So I will patiently wait for your review while I work on the next chapter, thanks for everything and see ya next time.**


	7. Yahiro's Troubled Mind

**Hi people of fanfiction dot net, I come in peace. If I could see you all, I would surely see many disappointed faces because of the long wait until the update. But I can't see you for two reasons, one, the computers dividing us all, and two, the reason behind my long delay to update. I almost lost an eye in an accident, I had a surgery and sort of recovered the vision I had lost, but that made me stay away from computers, televisions and videogames for a long time. Now that my left eye is officially healed, I can write again, so let's do something different this time. I began writing this chapter 3 days before my accident, it's been so long since it, so I had to re-read chapter 6 and then this one so I could have an idea of where was I heading.**

**At any rate, the beta version is now finished, a little out of character I must add, but there was nothing I could do about it. I'm not sure how many chapters are left before it is all over but I think 15 will be more than enough. I'm already working on the next chapter, so for now read this one and enjoy.**

**EDITED & ADAPTED TO THE MANGA! (26/07/2012)**

* * *

**Prologue:**

* * *

**July 8. 364 days to deadline.**

When Yamamoto Megumi defied Yahiro's father, she wasn't at all thinking straight about the consequences of her actions, or about the difficult situation she was placing Yahiro at. She only wanted to be useful for him, but in the end it all pointed toward a far different direction. One in which Yahiro was annoyed at her and could barely see her. But Yahiro couldn't be blamed at all for such kind of feelings. After all, he went through an embarrassment he never before though he would feel.

"…Yahiro-kun is mad at me… he may never want to speak to me again… and just when I thought everything was going to be fine…" The girl sat at the cold floor and placed her back against a wall. She then hugged her knees hard and close to her chest and tried to swallow the sadness surrounding her in order to prevent her tears from falling. But her effort wasn't enough, and she ended sobbing silently.

"Megumi… you are too noisy… I know you are there." The girl flinched in surprise. The sound of steps then stroked her ears until it stopped once reaching the hallway. Yahiro then looked out of the open door and found Megumi with teary eyes staring up toward him from the cold floor. That annoyed Yahiro. "Fool, you will catch a cold if you stay there all night. Come inside." Megumi did nothing. She just stayed there staring at Yahiro. "Hurry up already! Whit those clothes you can't walk around the place. Move and sit down by the chimney!" He said while blushing. After all, Megumi was using some pajamas that were way too big for her, and she could barely move around in them. "Let me fix that thing. All I need is some scissors and string."

"But!" She began. And Yahiro stared at her with annoyance. "Uh… well… these clothes are expensive… cutting them down would… cut their value…" Yahiro then rolled his eyes in annoyance and then rudely pulled one of Megumi's sleeves until it made the stretch breaking sound. "Ah! The expensive pajama!" She yelled hard. But despite the power of her voice, Yahiro endured the pain while Megumi stared at him with teary eyes.

"Stop worrying so much about the money before I'm angered for real." Yahiro then gave his back to Megumi and walked inside of the room. "I will search for string and scissors. You stay where it is warm by the chimney… if you catch a cold I will punish you." Megumi flinched at that last, but Yahiro ignored her and left the room, leaving a puzzled Megumi behind. She was still unable to figure Yahiro out.

"Yahiro-kun…" Megumi felt a tear rolling down her cheeks, a tear she cleaned away while she moved close to the fire in order to warm her body. She then looked all around the place, and admired the huge beach house they now lived at. "…Kei gave this house as a present for Yahiro… but in reality, this was once Ryuu's villa before he bought it from him. Which means Kei knew this was going to happen… he is scary… always knowing what will happen before anyone else." She told herself. "This villa helps me realize how different our worlds are… and now you are forced to share my world… I'm sorry… Yahiro-kun…"

* * *

**One Despicable Guy**

**Chapter Seven: Yahiro's Troubled Mind.**

* * *

Minutes after Yahiro had left the room, he was now fixing Megumi's huge pajama, or better said, one of Kei's pajamas that were still inside of the villa when he gave the house as a present for Yahiro. Megumi, who was wearing the pajama while Yahiro was fixing it, couldn't help but feel embarrassed by the situation.

"Hey, stop moving already, or I won't be able to fix this…" Megumi blushed and nodded silently, Yahiro just stared at her with annoyance once again. "Stupid… I'm not mad… but it annoys me the fact of you thinking I am…"

"Yahiro-kun… isn't mad…?" She wondered, and Yahiro moved his head in negation. "But I did something horrible to Yahiro-kun! Because of me… Yahiro is hated by his father and mother…" Yahiro ignored Megumi and then finished fixing the last sleeve, now all he needed to fix was the neck of the now modified pajama, something that involved Yahiro going closer to her and almost pulling her into a hug. "Yahiro-kun… please stop… it makes me feel uncomfortable… How can you act as if nothing had happened when in reality… you are suffering…?"

"…Please…" He mentioned in annoyance. Megumi then stared at Yahiro once again with her teary eyes. The arrogant teen just rubbed her head softly and gave the girl a smile, one that forced Megumi to blush. "Megumi-chan is worried about me? You should be more worried about yourself, Megumi-chan! After all we are alone at a villa far away from the civilization! And you are wearing such a perverted pajama! Megumi-chan you pervert girl." Megumi then flinched and hugged her own body while blushing madly. Such a big pajama almost left her body exposed. She was wearing a white T-shirt inside of her pajama, but that didn't help her feel any safer at all. "That's right, that's the kind of face I want to see in you. Embarrassment suits you way better than concern." He spoke out with a soft tone of voice, one that forced Megumi to shiver with embarrassment. "Are you cold?" Yahiro then pulled Megumi closer to him. The girl of course felt embarrassed by that move. But also, a warm feeling, one that she wanted to keep feeling endlessly, began surrounding her. "Perhaps leaving the neck as it is would be the best. It helps you look cuter." She gulped hard, Yahiro just smiled.

"…Yahiro-kun…" The teen faced the girl who just looked away ashamed. "Is your family… always this mean to you…? It is sad to think they can be this cruel… toward someone they should be holding dear to them. It is something that sadness me deeply…" Yahiro then began playing with Megumi's hair. The girl just remained in silence, waiting for Yahiro to answer her question.

"Pretty much." He spoke out with enthusiasm. Megumi couldn't believe it. After everything he had gone through, he could still smile, or at least try to. Still, Megumi knew Yahiro better than he thought, and she knew that while a smile was drawn on the outside, it was more certainly that he was crying at the inside. "Father and mother met at a wedding interview. They were forced into marriage by their parents, not that they had much to complain about. After all, both had fortunes that were desirable by many, and upon their marriage, the Saiga Group was born. It was the greatest empire ever heard of." He explained, and Megumi just faced him with concern. "There wasn't, and still there isn't, love between my parents. Everything they care about is money… or power in my mother's case."

"…But… there must be love somewhere." Megumi mentioned. "Otherwise… Yahiro-kun wouldn't have been born. The relationship between your parents… it can't be that it is only because of money…" For Megumi, it was something impossible. For there to be a marriage without love was unnatural. She was so pure and innocent, just thinking about it saddened her even more.

"Tsk! I hate that face of yours." Megumi lowered her face once hearing that last. But of course she got it all wrong. Yahiro was only trying to cheer her up. "Mother and Father, they only planned on having a son because of more money. They wanted to raise a son that would marry the daughter of another wealthy family, and create an even bigger empire. Ever since I was five years old, I was forced to study and train my body in order to follow my parent's steps. At such a young age, I even began taking corporative responsibilities… do you… really want to know about this…?"

"…What I want… is to know it all… about the one I love…" And Yahiro was surprised to hear that last. Megumi then gave Yahiro a determined look, the teen was amazed by the stare. Megumi of course was still crying, but her tears were full with anxiety. "I want to know everything about Yahiro-kun and those who Yahiro-kun calls mother and father…" Yahiro then nodded. He now had someone that wasn't interested in him because of power or money. But someone who wanted to know him. Even if now he was nothing but a commoner.

"Then, Megumi… you will hear it all… so please pay attention, since this is something that hurts me a lot to remember!" He said while faking his happiness. "I was only seven years old when it all began. And for my age, I was more mature than many business men… I was a prodigy… but different to Kei, I wasn't born a prodigy… but forced to be one. I was raised in order to always obey and in order to always take important decisions."

* * *

Many years ago, Yahiro Saiga, a young seven years old child, was forced to study hard by his parents. He was always supervised by many of his parent's employers in order for him not to lack in studies, and he was always asked by his teachers to solve many difficult problems in the minimum established time possible.

"Wake up!" A ruler was slammed hard at Yahiro's desk, startling the young boy away from his sleep and forcing him to re-read the problem he was already solving. "You brat want to be a no one? Well, that won't happen as long as I, Sumire Karino, am here to teach you! You are the key I have always been looking for in order to earn a position as a principal! So that means I won't tolerate failure! So keep solving those problems!"

"I'm on it! Quit yelling and allow me to concentrate you big witch!" Sumire was annoyed by that last. Yahiro of course ignored her and continued solving the problem. "Curses! There! The problem was wrongly redacted. I of course made some corrections. You will even notice there are side notes pointing at your redaction mistakes and some recommendations in order for you to learn how to make up a proper test." Sumire then bit her lips in annoyance and felt a dark aura surrounding her. One that Yahiro of course ignored.

"You annoying little brat! Just because of your annoying behavior I will give you double homework! Solve all the problems from page 173 to page 186! And since I'm your personal tutor that means you must start right away! We are at your home already after all! And don't use your calculator anymore! I want you to do the calculation yourself… and also… you have an hour to finish or else there will be more homework!" And then, Sumire's evil laughter filled the room. But while the woman was complaining, Yahiro was already half the way through the woman's homework. "Don't solve them so quickly you moron!"

"Shut up, I need to concentrate!" The woman once again was annoyed. Yahiro just continued solving the problems. "Tsk! How am I supposed to learn from you when you can't even teach your own son properly?" Sumire then lowered her head in annoyance. She then turned around and stared at her son at a corner of the room. He was doing origami cranes. The boy was smart, but not when it was toward studies. "But then again, he can be an origami teacher some day!" Yahiro teased, Sumine just broke her ruler in annoyance.

"You stupid son! The test I gave to you wasn't for you to do origami! I want you to solve it! Do it quickly before I punish you!" Tadashi nodded in agreement and began solving the test, although the test that was designed for him wasn't as advanced as Yahiro's one. "And what the hell are you laughing at? Solve your damn exercises!"

"I already did. That's what makes them so funny!" Sumine felt her jaw dropping. She then took Yahiro's notebook and noticed he had just finished. "Those problems were too easy. You suck at being a teacher. If this keeps going you will never be a principal." The teacher still couldn't believe it. It made no sense at all, for a kid like him to solve every problem so fast was unbelievable. "I'm bored. I will just leave for now. Hey, monkey kid, you may not want to bother her right now. After all, she has to make sure I answered all her problems correctly." Tadashi never made a move. He was scared his mother would punish him if he did. And so, Yahiro left the room on his own. "Can't be helped then, that stupid kid will never be as smart as me. After all, that woman never noticed the problems she asked me to solve were the ones I solved as yesterday's homework. Once she notices however, she will release her anger on that stupid kid. Whatever, I will just leave for now."

"You do know your parents will be mad at you if you leave now, do you?" Yahiro then turned around just to find a kid around his same age standing there. The boy had an annoying look on his face, one Yahiro disliked a lot. "By the way, your mother told me to order you to play with me… I told her it was useless, that you and I would never become friends, but she said you couldn't deny her orders."

"That stupid witch… can't be helped then… I guess I will have to play again with stupid Kei…" Yahiro added. "Let's go to the green fields… playing inside is boring." Kei nodded and followed an annoyed Yahiro out of the mansion. It was something none of them liked but were forced to do, mostly because of Yahiro's mother. Her words were ones Yahiro couldn't ignore. After all, he was raised in order to be obedient. "We can't just pretend to be playing. My mother would find it out… so… wanna play the tea house?" He spoke out. Kei then slapped his own forehead in annoyance.

"Yahiro Saiga, as usual you always seek for an excuse to see that girl. But I guess it can't be helped. After all, we are forced to play together…" Yahiro nodded and walked all the way toward the green fields and toward a pink colored mansion at the other side. Many tables were there as if the place was always designed for tea parties. "Still… there is something that troubles me, Yahiro." Kei mentioned in the middle of their way to the mansions next to the Saigas. "You are supposed to care for your familiar business… ignoring your responsibilities like this is something you shouldn't do. Your parents are paying a tremendous amount of money for your education."

"Mother asked you to play with me. I'm just following her orders. Although I'm doing it my own way." Yahiro then looked all around the place, and there he found at a lonely table a girl with long and brown hair. The girl then smiled at both boys and stood up.

"Kei! Yahiro! The tea is now ready!" Both nodded and walked toward the small table Akira had prepared for them. "My tea that brings happiness, let's drink it together and enjoy the time." Yahiro of course was delighted with the idea. Kei, who also enjoyed Akira's tea, also nodded. But he couldn't help to be worried about the time. "Kei? Is there something you need to do?"

"Only familiar responsibilities." Kei stared at Yahiro. The pink haired boy just ignored him while drinking his tea. "My father wants me to go meet someone, the daughter of a carpenter. I have no idea of why he wants me to meet a commoner's child, but it is my responsibility, so I will do it once I finish this cup of tea." Yahiro of course was annoyed. Kei was, as usual, trying to bring some sense into Yahiro by showing him how responsible he was. "Yahiro also has some responsibilities. So I apologize in advantage for whatever may happen soon." Akira blinked twice not really understanding a word, Yahiro just ignored it all and asked Akira to fill his cup of tea once again.

"Yahiro is busy too? That's new since Yahiro always seems to be doing only what he always wants to do." Yahiro then glared at Akira, the girl flinched with fear at the situation and then remained in silence. That was something Kei disliked a lot about Yahiro. His ability to control others and force them to do whatever they wanted him to do was intimidating. And Akira was a girl who he controlled almost entirely. "Mo… more tea? Yahiro?"

"Don't mind if I do?" Asked Yahiro teasingly while allowing Akira to fill his cup of tea once again. But just before enjoying the reddish and delicious liquid, Yahiro stood up abruptly after noticing something from the bushes. "…It seems like I'm needed somewhere else…" Akira was puzzled. Kei in the other hand just finished his only cup of tea and also excused himself. Both Kei and Yahiro left Akira's mansion green fields and walked back to Yahiro's one. The pink haired teen was annoyed. Kei in the other hand was as calm as usual. "You knew my father's agents were watching me? Why didn't you say a thing?"

"Maybe it is because I dislike you." Yahiro bit his lips in annoyance. "But mostly it is because your father threatened my family. If I was to help you in any way possible, the Takishima Group would be losing a huge inversion. Yahiro, you should have noticed by now… that your father is a person that no one can defy… or else it could be dangerous." Such was the power that divided the Takishima Group and the Saiga Financial Group. Both parts were incredibly rich, but when it meant authority and power, the Saiga Financial Group always had the upper hand. "I must leave now. Pleasing a parent is a job a son must do. But of course you should always please them as long as it pleases you."

"Whenever I want your opinion I will ask it from you. I do only what I want." Or so he kept telling himself. The truth was that Yahiro was always controlled. His life was ruled by routine and hard work, things he disliked a lot. But he was raised to believe in those teachings and obey them. Yahiro envied everyone else. To be able to do whatever they wanted freely and to have a family who loved them and cared for them instead of just being bossed around and scolded whenever he was unable to grow to his parent's expectations were things he couldn't have. Yahiro couldn't help it but think about what he never would have while he reached his father's office. "Did you ask for my presence… father?"

It was rare when it happened. For Yahiro to be able to see his father who was always busy doing business. Even rarer was the fact of seeing both of his parents at the same place. Their relationship was never a close one after all. It was always immersed in business and nothing more. Yahiro had always suspected his own birth was also the result of a well-planned business between his parents. "What a horrible face you have. But I'm sure that was your father's fault." He ignored his mother's insult of course, and waited by the door not making a move. "We have something we wish you to know… it is something important."

"Whatever father says is always important. Different from you who do nothing but collect pretty women that will always follow your every command." Yahiro's mother, Akemi, bit her lips in annoyance but ignored her arrogant son. Yahiro disliked his mother a lot. Mostly because she was always messing with the girls he approached to, most notably Akira, who was already winning a similar love for collecting cute girls.

"…Silence…" Spoke Yahiro's father, and the boy nodded while feeling intimidated by him. "…Sit down…" He nodded and walked toward the lonely chair in the middle of the room. This was the way Yahiro's father liked it, to have full control of anyone entering the room. That chair was their only territory, while he controlled the rest. "…Sumire saw improvement in your studies… I'm proud… you may now be ready for the next step. However, if you fail, you should know your mother and I have a backup plan…"

"I will do whatever it takes to earn your favor, father." The proud but arrogant business man stared at his son directly, who could do nothing but face away with fear. This was the kind of relationship that existed in his family. "What do you wish me to do this time?"

"…Something simple… I want… one million dollars…" Yahiro's eyes widened, his father noticed the reaction and smiled evilly toward him. "I don't care about the means… you will get the money… and I will give you half a million to do it… but of course that means you will have to return to me 1.5 million dollars… you have until your birthday to do it…"

"1.5 million dollars? And I only have three months to get that money? But that's…" But Yahiro said no more once noticing the cold glare his father was giving to him. "Yes… I will do it… I will surely find a way… I will definitively find a way… I must in order to earn father's trust." The powerful man nodded in agreement. Yahiro's mother just rubbed her belly while smiling evilly.

"Honey… you forgot to tell our son what will happen if he fails." Yahiro then bit his lips in annoyance while glaring with hatred toward his mother. The woman then continued. "But I guess you did it on propose. After all, I'm the one always being hated by our son… Yahiro honey… if you fail we already have a backup plan…" The woman once again played with her belly. "I'm pregnant." And Yahiro's eyes widened. "Fail us, and your soon to be brother or sister, I particularly want her to be a girl by the way… will take your place. You will no longer be the candidate to your father's power and glory… isn't that great?"

"I see… all my hard work would have been for nothing… how annoying…" Yahiro laughed silently after understanding the situation he was now at. "Then all I need to do is get the money… simple task… I will get it… no matter what is takes."

"But of course… there is also a reward." Yahiro faced his father with new found hopes. The man stood up and walked toward his son. "If you manage to get the money… you will leave for London and study there… no more particular classes, no more intense hours of homework, and more importantly, you will earn the trust you need from me." And with those last words, the deal was made.

* * *

"1.5 million…?" Megumi questioned Yahiro while the teen prepared some gourmet looking soup. Megumi began sneezing hard in the middle of the story telling, it was obvious she had caught a cold because of ignoring Yahiro's commands. Her face was now red with the flu, and she was shivering hard while covering her body with a warm looking blanked. "That's something hard… but Yahiro-kun. You managed to get that money…?"

"…Sort of…" Yahiro then placed a plate with hot soup in front of Megumi. The girl blushed. Yahiro didn't need to be a genius to know the red color now adorning her cheeks wasn't product of her illness. "I did many business, involving buying shares from many places. You can ask Ryuu-kun about it since I bought about 20% of his company with that money." Megumi nodded while tasting Yahiro's soup. But of course she burned her tongue as she did. "Stupid, wait until it cools down a little."

"…Sorry…" She said while sticking her tongue out because of the pain and allowing some weak tears to adorn her eyes. Which of course stole a blush from Yahiro, who then faced away. "…Was it enough…?" Yahiro moved his head in negation, and Megumi stared at him with concern. "…You did something… something you still regret…"

"Tsk! It isn't like I regret it. But yeah, I did something… different… something Kei hasn't forgiven me from doing… not matter how hard I tried. A few days before my birthday arrived I found out my effort was useless… somehow I managed to get more than the half of the money I needed… but it wasn't enough, and I only had three more days…" Megumi nodded while eating her soup. She was intrigued. She wanted to know what was that which Yahiro disliked doing. That which Kei was still unable to forgive.

* * *

It was the day before Yahiro's birthday, but as usual, being a member of wealth also meant having more than one birthday party. This one was the third one, and this day marked the difference between finding his father's approval, and disappointing him.

"I don't see your parents anywhere, Yahiro, are you okay with it?" The young son of the CEO of the Takishima group mentioned while walking toward Yahiro, which left alone was something that Yahiro found odd.

"Kei?" The owner of the name then offered a cup of wine, although it was filled with orange juice because of their age. "Just what I needed, stupid Kei came to the party… how annoying…"

"You are just in a horrible mood because Akira hasn't arrived yet. But it isn't her fault. After all, your mother is spending some time with her." Yahiro closed his hand into a fist. His mother was once again messing with the girl, which annoyed Yahiro beyond comprehension. "She will arrive. You know Akira never misses your birthday." It wasn't like Kei to cheer Yahiro up. Actually, it was odd, which won Yahiro's attention.

"You are in an incredible good mood… that's something abnormal. You are always cold and reserved." And upon saying that last, Kei faced Yahiro with annoyance. "That look suits you way better, but since I'm bored I guess I should ask again… what happened?"

"Nothing really… 3 months ago I met someone… a girl… she was a pain at first, but now for some reason… I still don't know what it is… I think I want to see her again more and more… similar to what happens with you and Akira!" Kei spoke out while surrounded with a light aura. Yahiro just faced him with a dark one. "She challenges me often. It is something I have grown to enjoy a lot. She wants to best me at everything. Unfortunately, she is at a whole different and lower level."

"…Challenges…?" Kei nodded, and Yahiro analyzed the information that had entered his brain, and then the words of his father echoed at the corners of his mind. "He doesn't… care about the means… that gives me an idea… the only one who can help me right now is…"

"…You look troubled…" Yahiro's eyes widened, Kei was actually concerned about him, and it was an odd feeling. "Whatever it is, I'm sure it is something you have solved already… after all, you and I belong to the same world. A world only we can understand." Kei smiled, Yahiro was amazed, whatever happened to Kei involving that girl, was something that warmed his heart. "Is something the matter?"

"…Nothing much… I just felt like playing a game. Tell me Kei… are you interested in a challenge…?" Kei and Yahiro were always competitive toward each other's. Yahiro always lost at every challenge of course, but this time, he needed to win, a lot was in the line. "It is a simple game of tag, one in which everyone will be involved… if I win… you will have to do something for me, no matter how crazy… of course it also works the other way around."

"Are you sure of what you are doing, Yahiro-kun? Should I remind you that you have never beaten me in a challenge?" But Yahiro smiled, just as if there was no way he could lose. "I will of course accept your challenge, so, let's have fun together, Yahiro-kun!" Kei had no idea. Despite the horrible good mood he was at, despite the fact that for the first time he and Yahiro were almost in good terms, Yahiro was having no considerations. But this was something he needed to do, no matter what.

* * *

"I cheated of course. And from that day and forward, Kei and I have barely been in good terms." Megumi nodded while still eating her now cold meal. She was so immersed in Yahiro's tale that she took longer than expected to finish. "Upon loosing, I asked Kei to keep his part of the deal… and that was paying the remaining money I needed to please my father. Do you want to know what happened next?" Megumi nodded, and Yahiro continued. "He smiled… and then said a defeat was a defeat…"

"…Sounds like something Kei would do…" Megumi lowered her face and stared at her now empty plate. Yahiro then faced her for a few seconds as the girl tried to look for words to continue with the conversation. But finding none, she remained in silence.

"It was something that needed to be done. And that happened many years ago. And as much as I hate to admit it, the relationship between me and Kei is much better now." Yahiro took Megumi's plate and washed it, Megumi noticed and couldn't help but wonder why Yahiro was being this serviceable. "My father of course was glad to know I got the money in time… and then told me, 1.5 million dollars was the amount of money needed to pay my studies at London… I was tricked… for someone as smart as me it was something really stupid to fall for something like that. But as long as I was in London, I was at peace. All I needed was to worry about myself… my parents wouldn't bother me…"

"…They were too busy training Chitose…" Megumi spoke out, but she then covered her mouth. Yahiro faced the girl with interest. "…I meant… well… you see… I better shut up…" Yahiro rolled his eyes and walked toward Megumi, then placed his right hand at her forehead, and his left one at his own. "…Eh…?"

"Your fever is lowering, but you still need to sleep. Cover yourself and go to bed." Megumi moved her head in negation. Yahiro was annoyed by that last. "…Idiot… your fever will become worse if you don't go to bed now…" Megumi nodded but still refused to leave her chair. "…Fine… what is bothering you now… weirdo…" Megumi gave Yahiro an annoyed stare, but then she began coughing hard. Yahiro of course pushed her face away so he wouldn't catch her virus.

"…It hurts…" Yahiro then let her go, and the girl took a deep breathe. "…Never mind… Yahiro-kun… you worked so hard at such a young age… I always got whatever I wanted… I don't know how to help you…"

"Idiot, there is nothing you have to worry about." Megumi blinked twice and directed her stare to Yahiro. His face was full with conflict, as if his brain was working all the time seeking for solutions to problems he couldn't solve. "There is no way I could ever get the money anyway. Worrying about it is worthless, go to bed already."

"…Are you giving up…?" Yahiro stood up and walked away, but Megumi pulled him by the corner of one of his sleeves and stopped his march. "…If you give up on this… if you don't try to face your father… if you try to escape from it all…you will be giving up in anything… your familiar fortune… your pride… your happiness… yourself… and… you would be giving your back to me… because I placed my trust and love in you…" Yahiro's eyes widened, Megumi just collapsed and fell from her chair.

"Megumi!" Yahiro took her up from the floor. She was unconscious because of the flu that had now intensified due to her worries about Yahiro. She was always fragile in body and spirit, but her heart was slowly becoming stronger just because of Yahiro's welfare. At least there she was stronger than Yahiro. "…idiot…" He took her up and walked her all the way to a beautiful room that once was hers since long time ago when the villa they were now at was Ryuu's. Yahiro then placed her at her comfortable bed and covered her with some warm blankets. He then took a sit at a chair next to the bed, thinking endlessly about Megumi's words. "It changes nothing… there is no way I can ever get that money… no matter how hard I try… why fighting for something that is fruitless?"

"…I never… gave up… on Yahiro-kun…" Yahiro's eyes widened when hearing that last. Megumi just moved weakly until finally being able to sit while still covering herself with her blankets trying to escape from the cold feeling. "Everyone always said… it was fruitless… but I'm still trying… for Yahiro-kun to like me back… to find that happiness I want… I'm still trying… so Yahiro-kun can… tell me what I want to hear…" Yahiro was unable to understand the last part, but he did find new hopes in Megumi's words moments before the girl collapsed once again and ended unconscious.

"…Stupid girl…" He said before standing up and leaving the room, also leaving the door half open so Megumi wouldn't be totally immersed in darkness. "Things should have been different… if only…" He then remained in silence and continued his way out. "Falling in love wasn't part of the plan…"

* * *

Many hours later, the strong sunlight hitting Megumi's face forced her to look for the safety of her blankets, trying to escape the annoying light and win a few more minutes of sleep. Unfortunately, the strong light came inside of the white blankets, forcing her to kick them away in annoyance, and bury her face at her pillow.

"…Yahiro…?" She spoke out after remembering what happened before she collapsed. She then searched for Yahiro all around the room and found out she was all alone, which was kind of an annoying feeling. "…He really must hate me…" She spoke to herself while looking for her bunny slippers and then left the room, pulling her blanket with her. She was still the victim of a now minor flu, so her blankets were kind of needed. "…Yahiro…?" She spoke out weakly and between coughs, but she got no reply. She walked around the whole villa, endlessly pulling her blanket with her. She then heard the sound of the raging waves of the beach and noticed how late it was. She also noticed, the door toward the beach was wide open, and that voices came from the outside.

"Of course it is an almost impossible task. And I also must admit it is one I don't think not even I can achieve alone. But luckily for you it is a task you no longer have to go through alone. The probabilities are of course against us, but are more attractive now." Megumi knew that voice. It was Kei's teaching-like voice. She thought he had left for Japan with Hikari already. So it was a surprise for her to find out the whole contrary.

"How longer will this probability talk take, Kei? I already placed myself in an uncomfortable situation begging for your help. And now I have this feeling my time is being wasted. If I really want to stand a chance against my father, I need to give every single second a good use… so go to the damn point already!" Kei was smiling. He surely was enjoying the situation quiet a lot. "Damn you… I know you are enjoying my pain but stop it already… it is already more punishing than what I deserve."

"Perhaps, but I don't get a chance like this one often." Kei then cleared his throat and became more serious. "So, the amount of money you need is always in fluctuation. As we speak, your father becomes richer, so I suggest you invest the 50% Megumi is giving to you, in companies your father already owns, the richer your father is, the richer you will be."

"Sounds like a logic course of action… that way I will grow as my father does and have more money to invest… but… I can't use my name anymore. My father would control my investing if I did. And also, that will help me grow at the same rate my father does, I still need to find a way to make more money while the one Megumi is giving me grows with the help of my father." Kei nodded, and he then smiled once again. Something that troubled Yahiro quiet a lot. "What the hell is so funny? I'm trying to find solutions here…"

"I don't find the problem involving your name. It is something you already have solved." Yahiro raised an eyebrow at Kei's affirmations, Kei just pointed to the back of Yahiro. The pink haired boy turned around and found Megumi standing there by the door. "If you hadn't forgotten, you lost a game to Megumi."

"…We will talk about this later…" Yahiro stood up and left Kei at the table doing some more calculus about Yahiro's current situation, while the pink haired teen pulled Megumi by the hand and inside of the villa. "Fool! What are you doing? You have a cold and should stay at bed. Come, I will prepare something for you." Megumi nodded weakly while Yahiro pushed her back to a coach. "Seriously! You have some nerve having me worrying about you like this! When you are sick you must stay at bed all day you weirdo!"

"…Thanks for worrying about me…" Yahiro stared at Megumi, and his whole anger died down when noticing the girl was smiling happily toward him again with that heart melting smile of hers, a smile that he hated and liked so much at the same time. "…You won't give up…?"

"Tsk, you are a pain." Yahiro took a sit next to her and fixed her blanked so it would cover her body better. He then faced away avoiding eye contact with the girl. "…It is important for you… isn't it…?" The girl nodded, Yahiro then bit his lips in annoyance while trying to hide his blush. "Curses! Then I will do it. So stop bothering me already!" Megumi flinched and nodded in agreement. "And also… I have something to ask from you…" He added with embarrassment. "I need a new name… so I was thinking… since I lost that stupid game and all… that we should… we should… register at a civil court… and made it official in legal terms…" Megumi's face won a bright red color, and Yahiro was freaked out at her reaction. "Hey! Don't tell me your flu came back! Fool! You are burning with fever!"

"It's not a fever." Spoke the girl out while hiding inside of her blankets. "You are… so unromantic…" Yahiro then felt a vein popping at his forehead, but bit his lips in annoyance and remained in silence. After a couple of minutes of silence had passed, he felt the warm feeling of Megumi's hand looking for his own from outside of her blanked, and upon finding it, she curled her small hand around Yahiro's one. It was something that managed to steal a small blush from Yahiro. "…I still want… a formal wedding…"

"Eh?" Yelled Yahiro out loud. But Megumi ignored him and pressed his hand with care. "Tsk! And they said I was the evil one. Megumi you pervert, you want to do some nasty things to me don't you?" Megumi then blushed madly. Yahiro just gave her an evil grin. "You do know what I'm pulling you toward, don't you? Upon registering at a civil court, we will be married legally, which means I could do to you anything I want and it would be something legal. I could for example, make you mine as I have been planning to for quite a while."

"Ah!" Yelled Megumi softly, but strong enough for Yahiro to cover his ears in annoyance. "…But doing that is… even if it is with Yahiro-kun…" Tears formed at the corners of her eyes with the idea of Yahiro bullying her for the rest of her life. But then she saw the soft smile in Yahiro's lips and understood he once again was messing with her innocence. "…Yahiro-kun… wouldn't hurt me… would he…?"

"Let me think, I'm not so sure." Megumi flinched. "Marriage after all is something I don't want to do. Might as well get some benefits of it." Megumi took some distance. But Yahiro just pulled her closer to him. "And someone as delicate as you would surely be easy to control… I don't even believe I would hear complaints from your part…" She faced away hiding a blush. Yahiro just rubbed her head with care. "…You must get used to my teasing thought…"

"I already learned to enjoy it." Yahiro nodded, Megumi just played with her fingers nervously. "I will gladly… become your wife… just promise me you will give me a real wedding someday… a girl is always dreaming on her wedding day after all…" Yahiro nodded while being unable to hide a blush. He then leaned closer to her and stole a kiss from her lips, Megumi was so surprised that she never got the time to close her eyes and enjoy the kiss when it was over. "…Don't tease me please…" She said while covering her head with her covers. "You could try announcing it you know?"

"That would steal the fun, Megumi-chan! And embarrassing you is something I enjoy doing a lot! We will have much fun from now and on, Megumi-chan! Aren't you glad?" She moved her head in negation from inside of her blanket, which of course stole a laugh from the pink haired one. From the outside of the villa, Kei smiled at the situation. He then walked back to the small table near the beach and continued typing at his personal computer. He also took his phone up and dialed a number.

"Saku Saiga? Getting this number was hard so I believe you may be interested in hearing the voice of one of your biggest associates." Kei ended the typing and closed his computer, giving his full attention to the man at the other side of the phone. "You wanted a war and it just exploded. Negating the rights of the Saiga name to your own blood was probably a mistake you will wish you never made, since now you will have no power on your son anymore uncle Saku." A smile was drawn on Kei's lips when he heard the annoyed voice of the head of the Saiga Financial Group coming from out of the auricular. "Your son is marrying that girl you despise so much, and he is doing it today. And I'm sure this information will be of your wife's interest." The yelling intensified, and that only made Kei's work a lot more enjoyable. "You who like to control other's lives, will soon find out you aren't as powerful as you believe you are. That's why the Takishima Group is closing negotiations with the Saiga Financial Group, and investing in the Yamamoto Group. With that last being said, I wish you the best of lucks in defeating your son." And with that last said, Kei turned his phone off.

* * *

"Takishima Kei! You will forever regret the day you took that decision!" Yelled Saku while throwing his phone toward the door and breaking it into pieces. Moments after doing it so, the door was opened widely and revealed Akemi, coming inside followed by many business men who were angrily demanding for some answers. "What are they doing here?"

"The same as I, honey. We demand answers. The investing percentage and actions of our group went down in more than 50% in less than an hour! What have you done for this to happen?" Saku slammed his fist at the desk, and everyone went into silence, Akemi included. "…You ravens better leave, I have to speak to my husband in private…" The many business men nodded and left the room. Akemi just sat down at her husband's desk as was usual of her and waited for an explanation.

"Takishima Kei! He decided to form an alliance with our son. But once he notices the amount of money he will lose for this treason, he will understand messing with the Saiga's is something no one should ever think about." Akemi nodded and began smoking a cigarette, now calmer after noticing how sure of himself her husband was. "This 'loss' Takishima Kei thinks will affect our financial power, means nothing to our group. We control Japan almost entirely. Even if the Takishima Group Joins forces with the Yamamoto, there is nothing my son can do to success. This supposed weakness Takishima Kei found on our financial group is nothing but a non-existent problem… he will son beg for our help."

"Unless our son successes. If that happens then our acquisitive power will die down." Saku laughed at the though, Akemi in the other hand was worried. "Never forget your son is a master in finances. His life is based in numbers and planning. Taking him lightly could be a mistake you would be rejecting for a long time."

"You are forgetting something important… and that is the little power the Yamamoto Group possesses… and even if he successes into rising that supposed empire, you can be sure it will never become as powerful as the one we have created. And even if it does… I have a backup plan… one that will make us richer beyond expectations." Akemi smiled at the though, Saku returned the smile.

"My love, you still make my body shiver with the idea of becoming even richer. You make me feel like a young and rich member of high society with expectations of marrying someone powerful and richer than me. Just like the day we signed the papers for our marriage. I though such happiness didn't exist anymore!" Saku smiled once again. "Your greed feeds mine. I can barely wait to see the results."

"And you will see results. Go back into training Chitose. He will be playing an important role in this war. And if you success, I promise a new maid serving you. A young one named Yamamoto Megumi." The smile in Akemi's face grew bigger as she happily left the room in search for the one of her son. "Yahiro, you will suffer beyond your expectations. Not only will you beg for my forgiveness, but you will witness how this girl will become your mother's puppet. Messing with me is something you should never do."

* * *

"Why the hell are you dressed like that?" Yahiro sweat dropped when seeing his soon to be wife dressed all in white. She was wearing a long white dress, very different to a wedding one but giving it some kind of marital sensation. Like if a business woman dressed in white was attending her own wedding ceremony. "You surely are a weirdo. We are only going to sign some papers, not having a real wedding ceremony." Yahiro was wearing nothing all of the extraordinary, Megumi however though of this as an important day. "Never mind that, let's get this over with."

"…How unromantic…" Said Megumi while hitting the floor hard with her foot. "You could at least… pretend you care…" Yahiro rolled his eyes and pulled her inside of the building, Megumi just bit her lips in annoyance. "…You aren't paying me any attention…" Once again Yahiro ignored her. "…How cold…"

"Shut up already!" Megumi was hurt by that last but remained in silence. Obeying Yahiro was now something she was growing used to. "…I didn't mean that…" Yahiro interrupted his march, forcing Megumi to stop as well. "…Before my dad froze my credit cards… I took all the money I had out and placed it in a secret account my father doesn't know that exists…" Megumi found no point in what Yahiro was talking about, but the proud pink haired one just placed his hand inside of his pocket, and delivered a small box to her while blushing madly. "…Here… this is yours… I broke the first one anyway…"

"…Eh…?" Megumi took the white box in her hands and stared at it with curiosity. "…What is this…?" Yahiro then slapped his own forehead hard when hearing that last. Megumi then nervously opened the box she had on her hands. Her eyes then sparkled with the view of a beautiful white-gold made ring with a crystal looking diamond on top. "It looks… luxurious… but so pretty… I love it…" She said while cleaning the tears away from her face.

"Yeah… whatever… it's just a million dollar ring… nothing out of the extraordinary. Just put it on and let's go… I'm tired of wasting my time and seriously need to get back to work…" He blushed madly, Megumi giggled. "What? What's so freaking funny?"

"…Yahiro-kun is anxious…" She said while holding her laughter. "…Are you having fun…?" Yahiro bit his lips hard but nodded in agreement. "I'm also having fun… I'm having so much fun! Because I'm with you, Yahiro-kun!" She then hugged him hard while Yahiro complained about the pain in his ears, which forced him to lose equilibrium and ended turning Megumi's hug into a tackle that ended with both at the floor. "…Sorry…"

"You two leave that for when the real wedding takes place." Megumi quickly stood up and made an apology-like reverence toward Kei. "The papers are ready. All that is left is for you two to sign them." Yahiro stood up as well and cleaned his now dirty clothes. He then walked inside of the room, but not before Megumi, innocently, searched for his hand and made her way inside with him. "That is something fun to witness."

"Shut up already, this is way too embarrassing as it is." There was never a reason to make such a scandal out of a marriage singing contract. But for Megumi, this was as real as a real wedding ceremony, even if it was without her friends and with only Kei as the witness. Regardless all that, she signed the papers with Yahiro and made it all legal, the first step for a real marriage someday. "Tsk… Yamamoto… doesn't sound like a bad name at all." Megumi nodded and shivered with the idea while blushing madly. Yahiro then rolled his eyes and leaned down, pulling Megumi into another soft kiss she wasn't at all expecting. "Happy now?" She nodded in the middle of the shock, but the one more shocked than anyone was Kei who fainted when witnessing that last. "Why do I have this odd feeling my problems are about to get worse."

"But this time… you know you can share your problems with your wife… Yahiro Yamamoto…" Yahiro nodded while pressing Megumi's hand carefully and rubbing the white-gold colored ring. "I'm sure you must be thinking… this isn't half bad after all…" He knew it, he actually always did. But he was too much of a prideful individual as to admit it. At any rate, this was now Megumi's turn to have fun. And so far she was, more than ever.

* * *

**Well that is all for chapter 7, and yeah, I definitively know it is out of character. At any rate, I'm going back to work on another of my stories and then work on the update for this one. I'm not bringing my PSP with me to work so expect more updates while I'm at work, lol, see ya next time. And yeah, Finn will be in the next chapter… or at least that is what I have planned… hopefully in next one or the one after that one, who knows, I'm still working on it.**


	8. A Dream in Common

**Ya know, I really can't believe you people. Each time I disappear and then suddenly come back, regardless the reason, even if it is laziness or a real life event involving my health as was my eye surgery, each time I come back I always wonder, "Have I ruined it? Perhaps my delay forced my readers to give up on me." But then I do something big as an apology and end writing a huge chapter that takes me forever to finish and then I see the reviews and PM from the concerned ones who were waiting for my updates, and even if it sounds awfully cheesy, it warms my heart. So, today I'm doing something I never do, and that is update sooner because of the words of those who reviewed. I couldn't be happier right now, after all, I posted this yesterday and already have results. So, for everyone who reviewed, here it is, the complete version of chapter eight.**

**EDITED & ADAPTED TO THE MANGA! (07/08/2012)**

* * *

**Prologue:**

* * *

When Megumi Yamamoto was younger and afraid of socializing, she believed she would spend the rest of her life as a lonely woman and that her world would only move around her twin brother Jun and that person who always took care of her since she had memory, Tsuji Ryuu. Staying close to those she knew she could trust, close to those she knew she would feel safe around, close to those who would never allow anyone else to penetrate inside of her innocent world.

As time passed by, Megumi grew up to be a more trustworthy person, having found friendship in a special few selected group of persons who were just like her: smart, and part of a different world than everyone else. These people expanded her little universe, and she finally felt complete. There was nothing else she needed, only her and those she held so dear to her.

Then the demon arrived, a teen by the name of Yahiro Saiga. He was a threat to this happiness she had found and leaving him to do as he liked would much likely destroy this world she felt so comfortable living at. In order to keep living her dream, Megumi made a sacrifice. She would become the girl the demon would love. That way the demon wouldn't destroy her world. The demon, however, wasn't interested at all in the girl.

She never expected it when it happened. She only wanted to protect those she held so dear, and instead ended failing in love with the same demon trying to destroy the peaceful world she lived at. Such romance was never meant to exist, even when it was one sided.

But now, after many events, their relationship was official, and was even signed in a contract. Her happiness should have been absolute. She was once again never expecting such contract would bring major changes to the world she had created.

* * *

**One Despicable Guy.**

**Chapter Eight: A Dream in Common.**

* * *

**July 9. 363 days to deadline.**

"Waaaaah! This can't be happening! It just can't! I won't accept it! It must be some kind of nightmare! Not my Megumi-chan! Not my sweet Megumi-chan! And definitive not to that freaking demon!" Megumi shivered with fear as Akira stormed around the whole greenhouse with fury. The news of her marriage to Yahiro weren't at all welcomed by her. "Come with me! I'm gonna make sure you sigh the divorce papers! The shortest marriage ever!" Megumi moved her face in negation. But Akira had to insist by trying to pull Megumi away from her chair.

"I don't like the idea more than you do, Akira. But it was Megumi's choice. Shouldn't you let her live her life?" Akira faced her boyfriend with annoyance and demonical intentions. Tadashi just sweat dropped and began running away, chased all the time by Akira, who had carried the whole tea table with her and was ready to break it at Tadashi's head.

"Why didn't you tell us anything?" Yelled Jun with teary looking eyes. Megumi then sweat dropped at the view. There used to be no secrets between her and her twin, but recently, much likely when Yahiro arrived to her life, she had kept a lot of things in secret from Jun. "I don't approve it. Not yet, but if you had only told me, I wouldn't be this upset!" And then Jun sobbed feeling betrayed. Megumi then faced Ryuu. A horrible dark aura was surrounding him. Not even the baby boar that was Ryuu's newest pet dared to approach to him.

"…I always disliked him…" Mentioned Ryuu with hatred. "You knew that well… but still, you married him…" His dark aura grew even bigger, and Megumi flinched at that last. "Even when knowing that you aren't supposed to have the legal age for marriage… not without the proper juridical paperwork…you still married him… why do I have this feeling this was all Kei's idea?"

"Probably because it was my idea." Replied Key. And Ryuu faced him with disappointment. "Yahiro didn't have many choices left, and Megumi wanted Yahiro to keep his promise to her. At any rate, it was something that was going to happen sooner or later. We just speeded it up a little." Demonical glares were directed to Kei, who of course ignored them all and continued doing complex calculus at his laptop. "It still looks no good… the financial situation of Yahiro that is… we need to find something to invest into."

Megumi sweat dropped. She then thought about asking for the reaction of the most cheerful member of the Special A. If someone could be happy about her situation it was Hikari. Unfortunately, Hikari was no longer being her usual self.

"Hi little bunny! Will you marry too?" Megumi backed off in fear. Hikari's face was odd, with her point like eyes and her long smile directed at Megumi endlessly. "Piun piun!" She yelled with enthusiasm. "Let's throw some rice and celebrate! Little bunnies getting married everywhere!" The information was perhaps, more than what Hikari's brain could handle, and as usual when something she couldn't understand happened, her mind would space out and she would start acting oddly.

"Mom! You need to come! You need to come! Megumi did something horrible!" Megumi's jaw then dropped. Jun had dialed their mother's phone number and was now letting her know about everything that had just happened. Normally, Jun would never do something like this. He would always look for his sister's welfare. Or perhaps he was doing just that because of her welfare. There was no way of telling, but it was surely something unnatural coming from Jun.

"Jun!" She yelled hard, interrupting everyone else and petrifying Kei as usual. Jun calmed down. But he still gave the phone to his sister. Apparently, her mother wanted to speak to her. "…Eh…? Mom…? It's me…" She spoke out softly. Everyone remained in silence and waited. She said nothing for a long time, but her flushed face and the sweat covering her face made it clear her mother was planning something. "…I guess… I do have something to tell you…" And again there was silence. Not even with her family was Megumi good at talking. "…It… does have something to do with Yahiro…" Megumi moved the auricular away from her ear and everyone heard the yell of anxiety coming from her mother. Megumi of course blushed madly. "…It is complicated… I can't say by phone…" She began playing with her skirt nervously. Her mother knew about the proposal, but nothing yet about the marriage. But it was obvious she would soon find it all out. "Tonight?" She yelled. And everyone covered their ears. Megumi then gulped hard. "…Tonight will be fine…" She nodded a few times as if her mother could see her. "…I will speak to him… I'm sure he will be pleased…" She lied nervously. "…Everything is fine… but please, I need to talk with him before you do anything…" And so, she hanged the phone, and a dark aura began surrounding her.

* * *

Megumi's problems were something, but there was someone with as much problems or perhaps much more problems than Megumi, and that person was Yahiro. Now officially a member of the Yamamoto family despite few being the people actually knowing his status. At his classroom, however, everything began to go wrong when his professor called his name for attendance only to find out his name was at the bottom of the list and it started with a Y.

"Yamamoto Yahiro? Was there some kind of mistake in the new list?" Yahiro closed his hand into a fist while ignoring the professor and continuing typing at his computer. He was awfully busy as to worry about the details involving his name. He was investing all the money he had in various businesses at the same time, never committing a single mistake, not even once. All his investments where done perfectly. "Isn't Yamamoto the name of that prodigy girl from the Special A?" Until Yahiro's typing then went wrong when hearing that last, and he ended investing half million more into a business that wasn't that valuable.

"…Tsk… of all the business… it had to be that one… I should learn never to invest in tourism…" Yahiro then took his laptop and prepared to leave. The professor, however, had to complain. "This class is too noisy and I have no time to waste, so shut up and mind your own business!" The professor sweat dropped but nodded in agreement. Yahiro then made his way toward the cafeteria, the whole time complaining about his current situation. "Such a waste of my time. I'm repeating the school year anyway. These damn classes mean nothing to me… why did I enter this institution anyway…?" And then he felt his clothes being pulled, and a forehead hitting his back. "Oh yeah… her… the reason of all my problems…" Yahiro mentioned, and then turned around to find a worried sick Megumi. She was gasping for air and her hair was a mess. Apparently, she did an effort to catch up to Yahiro. "…Shouldn't you be at classes…?" The girl moved her head in negation, she could still say noting since she was awfully tired, Yahiro felt a vein popping at his forehead in signal of annoyance, but he quickly took a deep breath and pulled her by the hand and toward the cafeteria.

"Eek!" Megumi was surprised by the sudden reaction. Yahiro just blushed madly but continued pulling her all the way toward the cafeteria. Once there, he helped her to her chair and then he sat at the other side of the table, taking his laptop out and continuing with the investments he was doing. Many times Megumi tried to speak to him, only to find she had no words. Explaining the situation wasn't simple, even harder it was because of Yahiro's hard working.

"Say something already… your silence is bugging me a lot… it's annoying…" Megumi gulped hard and began sweating. Yahiro then noticed something was surely wrong. "What did you do this time?" She flinched and moved her head in negation. Yahiro sweat dropped. "…It obviously is something that involves me…" She nodded. "Something that will give me a lot of troubles?" She nodded again. "And you are afraid I will get mad at you so you remain in silence." Megumi nodded various times in fear. "…You are an idiot, you knew that…?" Tears formed at the corners of Megumi's eyes. Yahiro then interrupted his typing. He had a lot of work to do. Such work would perhaps never end. But there was a reason for this work, a reason he was now being a jerk toward to. "…Use your sketchbook…" The girl flinched. She didn't take it with her. And her sketchbook was nearly useless lately. She always used her voice with Yahiro, because it filled her heart with joy whenever she did. She also knew her voice also was of Yahiro's liking, a sketch book was no longer needed. Yahiro then rolled his eyes in annoyance. He then pushed his laptop toward Megumi, finally interrupting his whole investments for good. Megumi just faced him in confusion "Use it you weirdo, don't tell me you have never used a computer before!" Megumi gulped and moved her head in negation, Yahiro sweat dropped. "You are so useless some times." She lowered her face. Yahiro just moved to the other side of the table and sat next to Megumi, teaching her how to use the instrument. "Stupid, you do know how to use it, you just fear me… stop fearing me already, it's not like I'm teasing you right now, and even if I was, you shouldn't be behaving this oddly… there, type what you wish to say here…" Megumi nodded barely, and with shaking hands she began typing slowly.

'Hi' She typed nervously, Yahiro just rolled his eyes. 'SORRY!' She typed even in capitals. Yahiro lowered his face in annoyance but swallowed his anger and calmed down. 'I don't even know what to write!' She typed furiously, and with embarrassment. Yahiro just glared at her evilly. 'SCARY!'

"Darn it! Stop writing worthless stuff! Just tell me what you want already! I have a lot of work as to worry about…" Megumi sobbed. Yahiro then noticed what he was about to say, and he quickly calmed down. Something was troubling Megumi more than usual, and he wasn't being at all helpful. "Hey… quit sobbing already… I don't like it…" Megumi nodded, although her eyes were still watering. "See this?" He pointed at the ring he gave to her just yesterday. The girl nodded. "It means I care, so stop thinking I don't. Now relax and tell me what you wish me to know."

She nodded after a few more sobbing and began writing.

'…Mom knows…' She typed. Yahiro analyzed the information, thought it wasn't much. And after not seeing even the smallest reaction in Yahiro's face, she continued. 'She cancelled a concert at New York… and she is coming back home. She says she wants to meet the boy who is making me act weird…'

"You suck at typing at the computer, you knew that?" She flinched. "Your typing is awful. You place no emotion in your words. You did better with the sketchbook." And she lowered her face and allowed her dark aura to swallow her. "Weirdo… we are married you idiot, worrying about your mother is worthless… I will look for a time on my agenda to have dinner with her." Megumi blinked twice. Yahiro then smiled at her confusion. "Fool, you did mess it up this time." He hit Megumi's head softly, the girl complained. "I was planning a trip for just you and me, but I guess I can get a hotel reservation for your mother as well… I made an accidental investment and need to meet some business people out of Japan… call your mother and tell her I'm sending the reservation to her mail…"

"…You really… don't mind…" Megumi finally used her voice. Yahiro smiled at that last. "…Yahiro is always busy… troubling Yahiro even more is something I dislike…" Yahiro then kissed her cheek softly. The girl wasn't expecting that, so she moved aside quickly and in fear and fell down from the chair. "…It hurts…"

"Love hurts Megumi-chan, one would tell you would have already learned that lesson. Now go and do what I told you to do, I have many things to do and need to finish them in time to actually have some free time. Unless you want me to be busy all day at our honey moon." She blushed madly when hearing that last. Despite his whole work, despite not looking like he was taking the whole marriage seriously, apparently Yahiro was doing his best to care for Megumi. "Hurry up already. And pack clothes for a month, it will be a short honeymoon, but that's as much time as I could get with all the work I have."

Megumi took a few seconds to comprehend it all. But she managed to form a smile on her lips after a while. Yahiro was working hard, and was perhaps going to be working a lot more during their supposed honeymoon. But at least he was trying to find some time to spend with her in his forever full agenda. And that at least made her happy for now. "…Thank you… Yahiro-kun!"

* * *

Back at the green house, home of all the members of the Special A, things weren't much different than around the time the now happily married Megumi had left. Akira was still depressed and immersed in a horrible dark aura. Tadashi was there by her side trying to make her laugh while using some puppet dolls, or his 'chibi-me', as he refers to his puppet. Akira however was more annoyed than happy, but her depression went so far that she didn't even try to break her boyfriend's jaw.

Ryuu was experimenting similar feelings, though he was now a little more relaxed and in deep thoughts. Megumi's happiness was the most important thing to him right now, but having her not only paired to Yahiro, but married to him, was something he still couldn't accept. He wanted to protect Megumi from him, but how to do it was now a huge problem.

Jun also wanted to protect Megumi, that was the reason behind his behavior earlier, but he now regretted his actions. Megumi was happy, or at least she thought she was, that alone should be more than enough, getting his mother involved in all this was something he did without thinking and was probably selfish. He was even ignoring the forever ringing phone.

Hikari was also still in a shock. She was so immersed in it that she didn't make a move even when Kei pulled her with him toward the newly bought table and forced her to sit next to him. She was still thinking about cute little bunnies getting married all around the place, but not just because of Megumi's marriage but because of a little something not everyone knew, just her and Kei.

"It looks like a question from the past is now troubling you, lady eternal number two." Spoke Kei, waking Hikari out of her trance. "I knew you were dense, but never thought you would forget something like that."

"Whaaaaaa!" Hikari finally reacted, startling everyone at the table. "Who are you calling dense? Don't call me Eternal number two! And I didn't forget it!" She blushed madly. Kei just gave her an emotionless look. "Ah! It's a good day for a stroll around the campus." She stood up with enthusiasm. "Don't follow me!" She demanded to Kei with both embarrassment and annoyance.

Kei would normally want to tease her for a while longer, but right now helping Yahiro was the priority. His laptop was always being used to analyze the forever in fluctuation status of Yahiro's investments at the market, as well as the ones of the competition, the Saiga group. That, however, gave Hikari a little rest. She went out of the greenhouse and messed her own hair in annoyance, now thinking about the proposal from not long ago.

"Curse you Takishima!" She stormed around the campus and ignored the many students waving their hands to her. She was extremely annoyed, not at them, or at Takishima, but at herself for being this indecisive. She then heard a turmoil. Many students were running around the campus and toward the cafeteria. Hikari went to see what was going on out of curiosity, and there she found Megumi.

The honey haired girl was all nervous and sweating hard while surrounded by many students always asking her over and over the same questions, about Yahiro, about her marriage, stuff they heard from their families since mostly the institute was full with rich people. Megumi's eyes were drowning in tears of fear and her lips were doing wave like movements, as if she was about to yell.

"…Sc…" She began, but Hikari covered her mouth, carried her princess style, and jumped to the second floor of the building, something inhuman that she did with little effort. "Hikari-chan!" Megumi yelled softly upon noticing her savior, but strongly enough to almost leave Hikari deaf. She, however, was glad to accept Megumi's hug when the girl offered it.

Moments later, Hikari had managed to take Megumi out of the institute and both were now having lunch at a common café, much to Megumi's dislike. The place was crowded with a lot of noisy people, there was no sophistication at all, and the dark looking liquid filling her cup was suspicious despite emanating an addictive odor to express coffee. This was a whole different world than the one she knew.

"Then everyone at the institute knows about your marriage to Yahiro?" Hikari asked, and Megumi nodded several times in agreement. "Shouldn't you be happy? It was what you wanted, wasn't it?" Megumi rapidly moved her head in negation, Hikari sweat dropped. "People scare you?" And Megumi nodded rapidly.

'I'm so weak' She wrote on one of Hikari's notebooks since her notepad was still at the greenhouse, Hikari lowered her face a little while thinking on her own current situation with Kei, but then she smiled and faced Megumi with new found hopes. Megumi sweat dropped at that last. 'I envy Hikari so much' She flipped to a new page and wrote again. 'Hikari-chan is so dense, she worries about nothing.' And Hikari sweat dropped as Megumi wrote again. 'Being like Hikari would be easy life.' She finished with some kind of evil grin very similar to Yahiro's one.

"Who are you calling dense?" She yelled hard, winning everyone's attention. Megumi just giggled silently. She was only teasing Hikari a little. "I'm so glad for you, Megumi-chan! Yahiro managed to help you become stronger in attitude!" She yelled with enthusiasm. Megumi was confused, and she reflected it by writing an interrogation symbol on the notebook. "Even when writing Megumi-chan was reserved, now Megumi-chan is less afraid to saying what she believes, and she even adopted Yahiro's evil grin." Megumi sweat dropped, Hikari continued. "…I wonder if that will happen when Takishima and I get married…" Megumi took a few seconds to react to that last. But she did in time, standing up and writing an exclamation mark at the notebook and placing it near Hikari's face.

'!' She flipped to a new page and wrote again while Hikari's eyebrow began tickling with the embarrassment of her situation. 'Hikari-chan is getting married to Kei-kun?' She flipped again since she was writing in big characters and wrote yet again. 'When did it happen? What was your answer? Why didn't you tell us?' Megumi then lowered her face. She also asked for no permission before actually getting married for real.

"Ah? It's not like I have said yes yet." And Megumi was surprised to hear that last. "I want to defeat Takishima first. So far I have had no luck, and even if I beat him once I won't accept victory unless I really feel as I have defeated him for real! When that happens, only when it happens, I will propose!" She spoke out cheerfully. Megumi then sweat dropped at her comments and began writing again.

'But if that is Hikari's way of thinking' She flipped and wrote again, Hikari sweat dropped when noticing her notebook was almost out of pages. 'Then Hikari will be single forever' She continued with the usual flipping. 'Because Hikari will never beat Kei!' She wrote with a smile on her face, and Hikari felt her spirit leaving her body out of surprise. Megumi suddenly flinched. "I am truly… behaving like Yahiro would… it is… an odd feeling…" Hikari then woke up from her trance. She then stared at the worried looking Megumi as she placed her notepad away. "What if I really become like him? Will I start hurting those I care for?"

"Megumi shouldn't worry about it!" Megumi blinked twice in confusion, Hikari just gave her a thumb up. "I believe Megumi is growing to be strong and determined thanks to Yahiro. And Megumi-chan is also helping Yahiro-kun be more like Megumi: kind hearted!" Megumi's eyes widened. "Both of you are going through many changes, but that is never something bad. No matter the changes, Yahiro is Yahiro and Megumi is Megumi, don't be afraid of those changes!"

"…So dense…" And Hikari's enthusiasm went down. But Megumi still smiled. "…But also… so wise…" Hikari was resurrected when hearing that last. Megumi just smiled at her. "Arigato… Hikari-chan…" Her smile warmed Hikari's heart, until she couldn't help but smile back and blush with anxiety. Whatever was waiting for Megumi in the future was something Hikari wanted to see and something she wanted to learn from. So one day she could be able to enjoy that same happiness.

* * *

After her talk with Hikari, Megumi found herself smiling none stopping as she waited for the plane to arrive at the airport's waiting room. Normally, they would travel at a personal and luxurious plane, but Yahiro had no choice but to travel by a commercial route now that he wasn't that wealthy. It was still a first class premium trip though.

"I told you to invest outside of the country, I know the market there isn't as strong as Japan's one but there my father has no influence and investing is much safer." Megumi gave Yahiro an odd stare. She knew he was going to be busy all the time but this was more than she was expecting, since he was speaking to Kei all the time by phone about investments. "I don't care if it is a market with future! My future ends in my next birthday if anything goes wrong. Invest in India, Sydney, or in American tourism! I'm a financial genius so don't try to give me a lesson about…" But Yahiro was interrupted. His earphones were pulled off by Megumi and she then closed his laptop in annoyance. "I wasn't finished!"

"It is our honeymoon!" She complained, and everyone at the airport directed their looks toward her. "Don't work all the time… it will only make everything worse… there is always time to relax and have fun… doesn't it…?" Yahiro felt a vein popping at his forehead once again, but looking at Megumi's concern-full face forced him to relax.

"Stupid, don't go yelling all over the place about our marriage, I could get arrested and go to jail you know." Megumi flinched at the idea. "Curses, fine, I will leave the making me rich project to Kei for now. Besides, I can't use the laptop at the plane."

"And you won't use it during the whole honeymoon unless I say so." And after saying that last, she took the laptop away from Yahiro's lap, much to his annoyance. "I will confiscate this then." She smiled, Yahiro sweat dropped, something was odd about Megumi.

"You got some never doing that! Give it back!" She flinched with fear but moved her head in negation and hugged the laptop protectively. "Tsk! Whatever… it's not like I wanted to work on it all the time anyway." He said while blushing. A soft smile was drawn on Megumi's lips. Yahiro just faced away hiding his own blush. "And stop pretending… I know it is hard for you to be more direct… I will try not to allow work to overwhelm me… so there is no need for you to be this direct…" Megumi nodded. "Will you give my laptop back?" She moved her head in negation, Yahiro's vein popped back. "Weirdo."

"Workaholic." Yahiro raised an eyebrow. Megumi then blushed madly when noticing she was actually countering Yahiro's comments. It surely was not like her to do such a thing, and the less she wanted was to have Yahiro mad at her. "…Sorry…" She added nervously. Yahiro just rolled his eyes in annoyance. "…Where is my mother…?"

"She is much likely getting ready for her flight. I reserved a different time and airline for her. I don't want her ruining my honeymoon so we will meet her at night." Megumi nodded nervously, she then flinched when noticing many guards staring at her and Yahiro. So she nervously began pulling Yahiro's clothes and then pointed at the guards. "I know it doesn't look legal enough, but Kei arranged the paperwork, believe me, it is legal, so stop worrying about it." Megumi just nodded. Although that didn't help her feel any safer.

The announcement for their flight was then made, and so, they both made their way toward the plane. Yahiro was mostly annoyed by the way of life he now had and always having to worry about the money he was spending and forced to travel using commercial routes instead of using his private jet plane that thanks to his father, it no longer belonged to Yahiro.

Megumi was more used to this than Yahiro, despite disliking entirely being surrounded by many strangers. She had traveled using commercial routes before, her last name was the one of a rich and luxurious family, but never rich enough to own companies or have her own jet plane as the majority of the rich people she knew. Her life style was in the between line of the common and the rich.

"…This is… uncomfortable…" Yet, she still got her fear over crowds, and once she said that last, she hugged Yahiro's arm hard since the people around her were all strangers and frightened her.

"It's a commercial route. This was supposed to happen. Getting used to this way of life may be harder than I once thought." Megumi lowered her face at that last, and was swallowed by a small dark aura. "Tsk! Forget about it already. For once in my life I'm standing against my family. For that, I am thankful." Megumi stared at Yahiro as the pink haired one tried to hide his now more than evident blush. "Don't look at me like that!" She flinched and nodded in agreement. Once inside of the plane they went to the first class zone, and Yahiro saw, much to his disappointment, that it was full with supposed business men. "As expected, first class or not, this place is full with commoners."

"…I feel so out of place…" She said while hugging Yahiro hard and sitting with him at their places. Around them everyone was wearing business suits and speaking about taxes and management issues, while Megumi was dressed in her favorite white dress, the same she went to the beach with. And Yahiro was using, much to his dislike, clothes that weren't at all wealthy style. He only wore jeans and a red t-shirt, surely not something normal to his usual up to date clothing style. "…What now…?"

"You sleep while I try to convince some of these people into investing in your last name." Megumi stared at Yahiro with disapproval. "Like it or not, I need to take advantage of any situation I can find. Besides, it is a long trip. It would be better if you got some sleep." He said while rubbing Megumi's head and smiling. She blushed at the gesture and then remembered Hikari's words. Just as Megumi was being more extroverted, Yahiro was becoming more kind and caring toward her at least. Still, Yahiro is Yahiro and Megumi is Megumi, as Hikari mentioned. "Sleep now, I won't take long." She nodded and curled by the window of the plane, Yahiro just waited for the plane to take off to start his movements. Worrying too much was something he disliked. But as he said, he needed to take anything he could use as an advantage.

* * *

Akemi Saiga smocked cigarette after cigarette trying to calm down. Ever since the Takishima Group ended negotiations with the Saiga Financial Group, she had noticed the investments on her empire were frozen. The company was still growing in acquisitive power from time to time, but the growing rate wasn't even close to the daily standards. Takishima's actions not only lowered the acquisitive power, but also left the future investors having second thoughts about buying actions. Such loss was something Akemi disliked, she even ignored her many maids trying to serve her as she made her way toward her husband's office. Once there, she made her way inside as usual: slamming both doors open in annoyance. But once being in front of her husband, her anger died down and she adopted a more business-like posture.

"I think you will find the news about today's growing rate to be disappointing." She informed coldly, as if stating out her husband was failing her trust. "I wonder if you will be able to keep this promise you made. Not only we got one, but two genius working together against us."

"Your constant distrust is turning out to be more annoying that what is usual, Akemi." The woman crossed her arms in annoyance, but as usual she made her way toward her husband's desk and sat on in, doing lust-full movements as if trying to force her husband to say something to calm her down. Akemi was a mastermind in manipulation. But her charms had little effect on her husband. "Remember what I said… the more power our son get, the more power we will have… his name exchange did force me into losing control of his actions and investments, but never forget, his new name, Yamamoto, is one that is weak."

"But honey!" She said in a childish tone of voice as trying to seduce her husband. "The same we lose is the same our son grows in power. I dislike this situation a lot. Our son is slowly shattering my heart and forcing me into distrust. If only I had some proofs of your control over the situation, but my wallet says different." She faked being hurt, and Saku, as usual, enjoyed his wife's actuations.

"Oh, but I do have the control. Yamamoto Megumi is the key toward our victory, Akemi. You will use your charm and control her, make sure the girl becomes your slave. With your demonical charm, even the devil would surrender." Akemi smiled and began massaging her husband, the proud head of the Saiga Group then continued. "Also, I always have a backup plan." The door of their office was then once again opened, revealing the young Chitose Saiga. Different to Yahiro, Chitose was well loved by his mother, so Akemi was more than glad to see him.

"Chitose honey, there is something your father and I wish you to know." She added with her usual teasing tone of voice. The boy nodded, made a reverence, and walked inside of the room. "Please honey, sit, your father and I are always pleased to see you. But today you won't speak, you won't complain, and you will only listen to what your father will say. I want to hear no words escaping your lips, only actions." The boy nodded, and Saku then stared at the boy directly. The youngest member of the Saiga Financial Group faced away in fear, just the way Saku liked it.

"…Son… your improvement in your studies goes beyond my expectations… but it isn't enough. If you want to be better than your brother and earn your rightful place as the real successor of the Saiga Financial Group, you need to work twice, no, far than twice harder than your brother did…" Chitose nodded while facing the floor, Saku then smiled evilly. "There is something I want from you… I want… 5 million dollars…" And Chitose's eyes widened. Akemi reflected the same surprise. "I will give you 5 million dollars for you to work it… of course that also means you will have to return ten million dollars to me… you have 3 months to do it… now leave… but remember, if you fail, we have a backup plan…"

"…We have…?" Saku ignored Akemi and asked Chitose to leave with the movement of his hand. Chitose nodded, and as was ordered, he left the room. "Backup plan? I'm afraid to tell you this honey, but to where I know, I'm not pregnant." She said while rubbing her belly.

"The backup plan is one I will use even if Chitose successes or not. It is something that will leave our son in ruins and the Yamamoto girl to serve us. You will have your slave, I will have revenge." Akemi nodded, and Saku faced out of the window. "The future of Yahiro is a painful one, but his actions will only help to fulfill our ambitions. Just you wait and see. I will show you once again why I am a mastermind in business and manipulation, by taking from my son the only person who ever cared about him enough… I will destroy she who was Yahiro's bride."

* * *

Many hours later after the flight began the plane had hit land in some kind of tropical region of the globe. Megumi was sadly too dazzled as to realize where she was. She hated traveling by plane. She hated it even more sleeping all the flight. But at last they were finally at land. Unfortunately they were still unable to leave the airport.

"Then we have a deal. The Yamamoto Group will gladly offer their services in the opening tour for your live events. Our stadiums will be booked for the rest of the year, and remember, the Yamamoto group is all about entertainment. But, I hope you realize that the cost of the lending service and the earnings of the live events are different subjects. The Yamamoto Group will only accept the 30% of the earnings per show. Our installations are, after all, top quality." Megumi nervously stared at the many contracts at the table of the airport's restaurant where the business were taking place. The many changes Yahiro was allowing for her familiar company were ones her parents would never approve. Still, she gave Yahiro all liberty since the deal was a one year contract of service. "I just need your signature here, and we have a deal." Megumi gulped hard when seeing the business man signing the paper, she then lowered her face in concern. "It was a pleasure doing business with you." The men all left with smiles on their faces, and once everyone was gone, Yahiro finally faced Megumi. "What? It's a 15 million dollar deal, not to mention the earning of 30% of each live event."

"…Yahiro… my parent's stadiums are a part of the company we can't touch. Dealing with them will surely anger them. Besides, all stadiums are concert only. Holding a live event on them is not possible." Yahiro smiled, it was his usual teasing smile. "…Scary…" She said while backing off.

"I'm a financial genius. I know what I'm doing. We will just spend some couple of millions in remodeling, start the construction of new stadiums, and held live events." Megumi moved her head in negation, and Yahiro gave her a cold stare. She flinched at the action. "Any problem with the way I do business?"

"…My mother… what will happen when she finds out…? All her stadiums are booked for classical music, opera, and her own concerts… booking her stadiums, remodeling them and using her money to build new ones won't be of her liking…" But Yahiro kept his stare, and Megumi flinched. "…Maybe I should just shut up…"

"I'm listening, but nothing you say makes any sense." Megumi lowered her face once again when hearing that last. "I have little time to waste. So even if it means going against your parent's beliefs, if you want your last name to go anywhere near the Saiga one, many changes needs to be done. For example, your mother is a 40 years old singer. Her time is over. A new star is needed to be the face of the Yamamoto Group." Megumi blushed, already thinking about what Yahiro was planning. Yahiro then directed another cold stare to her. "…Don't give me that, you knew this was going to happen sooner or later…"

"But I can't sing! My voice is destructive!" And as she said that last, many windows suddenly exploded, and Yahiro sweat dropped while immersed in a dark aura, so did Megumi. "Sorry!" She yelled hard for a second time and everyone there covered their ears. Yahiro then took her hand and ran away from the airport's cafeteria and lead Megumi all the way out of the airport. They went inside the first taxi they could find and then asked the driver to drive away and toward the chains of hotels of the Arabian styled city. "…I'm sorry…" Said Megumi once she knew they were safe.

"Idiot!" Yelled Yahiro hard to the girl. And Megumi covered her ears scared and curled by the door of the taxi. "You think I can waste our money fixing all those windows you broke? You better learn to control your destructive voice already!" Megumi felt like crying, and Yahiro calmed down when noticing that. "Tsk! Don't give me all that sobbing. It is something I planned long time ago. Besides… wasn't it your dream…? To become a famous singer… and allow the world to hear your voice…?" Megumi cleaned her tears away. Yahiro just kept giving his back to her. "…If you want to help, then you need to get more involved in this… we are together in this one, aren't we…?" And Megumi smiled and blushed beautifully. She then slowly touched Yahiro's hand. The teen felt the touch and faced the girl. His heart skipped a beat once noticing the innocent smile on her lips.

"…I will do my best…" She mentioned with her blush glowing even brighter due to her embarrassment. "For Yahiro-kun… because Yahiro-kun is the most important person in my life…" And that last forced him to gulp hard in embarrassment as well. "If Yahiro-kun asks me to do it… I can do it… for Yahiro-kun I will sing…"

"…Don't say such embarrassing things you weirdo…" But despite interrupting the moment, Megumi kept her smile. "…We will worry about your singing career later… right now I'm getting involved in the tourism department. More tourists means more live events, more live events means more stadiums, more stadiums means more money for investments. Everything is linked. If we play our cards right, then perhaps we will have a chance."

"…What will happen if… you fail…?" Yahiro couldn't give the girl an answer, Megumi sort of had anticipated that reaction, but still wanted to find the answers. "Your father… he is a cruel person… he is scary… scarier than anyone. I got Yahiro-kun involved in a problem that should have never happened… I was selfish… and for that, I'm sorry…" Yahiro then placed his arm around her waist, surprising Megumi who never expected Yahiro to show his concern about her despite them already being married. "…Yahiro-kun…?"

"I already have nothing to lose. The entire contrary, I only have one path to follow, and that is winning. Only then will my father accept you… only then will I make sure that monster won't hurt you…" Megumi then accepted Yahiro's concern, and rested her head against Yahiro's chest. The pink haired teen rubbed her waist with care, continuing to show his feelings for her in his own particular way. "Here we are, only one more business meeting and then we will meet your mother for dinner." Megumi nodded, Yahiro smiled. "Don't worry, you will no longer feel uncomfortable." She wanted to believe in his words, and so, with her now more than usual smile drawing itself at her lips, she followed Yahiro out of the taxi and toward the supposed hotel.

The place was a beauty of Arabian architecture, although the region of the globe the hotel was built at was a more tropical one. There was nothing near the likes of a dessert which made of this kind of architecture a wonder for many tourists around the world. Megumi then smiled not believing what her eyes were witnessing when a parade of culture of the foreign country exploded on the way to the lobby. It was a welcoming party toward the biggest investor of the hotel, and while the parade, the food, and the music around the place were a wonder for Megumi's young and innocent eyes, the truth was Yahiro wasn't at all impressed, the whole contrary, he was more annoyed and bored than anything. He came here to do business, not to be surrounded by the attempts of impressionisms of their host.

"…So pretty…" Yahiro's eyes widened at that last. He couldn't believe Megumi would be so impressed about this display of sniveling Yahiro hated so much as to use her voice to exclaim awe. Megumi of course flinched, and took her notepad out and wrote on it. 'Sorry, T_T, I got carried away…'

"Never mind that, let's get over with this as fast as possible. This was an accidental investment, and so far I'm regretting the accident more than thinking of it as a potential business." He said while refusing to eat some of the typical food from the region. Megumi, in the other hand, tasted the food and smiled happily. "You will gain weight." Spoke Yahiro out with a teasing tone of voice, and Megumi swallowed hard and then sadly refused to accept the delicious looking slice of cake a woman offered to her, although she didn't take her eyes away from it as Yahiro pulled her inside of the hotel.

"Welcome!" Megumi blinked twice when hearing that voice, they were now in the middle of the lobby and many costumers were directing their looks toward the odd couple winning the whole attention. The lights went out and a spotlight was directed to the center of what looked like some kind of scenario. "The moment everyone had been waiting for, the appearance of a loved character, please welcome my presence, since I, Finn Coupe Schuzette, have finally arrived!" And Yahiro moved his head in negation. Megumi then released his arm and ran toward Finn, an old friend of the whole Special A that she at first disliked but now accepted as part of her exclusive group of friends. She jumped and tackled Finn down, and the weak girl who still liked dressing like a man fell down by the impact. "Ah! Me-Megumi-chan?" She yelled in surprise. "What are you doing here? And with Yahiro-kun?"

"I knew I was going to regret coming here… but I never thought you were going to pull such an embarrassing display in front of me you pitiful cross-dresser." He began, and Finn, who was a girl in reality despite wearing male clothing, flinched out of fear. "You better work harder to convince me my inversion wasn't wasted…" And Finn quickly stood up and pushed Megumi away from her, she then clapped her hands and many servants came and cleaned Megumi's clothes. "What are you trying to accomplish with all this annoying service?"

"Eh? But naturally, here at the Firyokun Hotel we look only for the satisfaction of our clients. So, if you would be so kind as to follow me Mr. Saiga, we will gladly help you feel at home!" Finn then flinched once noticing the dark aura surrounding Yahiro. Megumi noticed it as well and couldn't help but write an admiration symbol at her notebook. Yahiro obviously ignored it all and began walking the way Finn had pointed. The blond haired girl was so nervous her hair became a mess because of the sweat surrounding it.

"If you know what is best for your hotel, you will use that name no more when referring to me. Now, stop being such a snivel and get ready for business!" He yelled hard, and Finn felt tears surrounding her eyes but nodded in agreement.

"…Yahiro… why are you this annoyed…?" Megumi questioned while following Yahiro around the hotel. He never replied, and so, Megumi turned around to see Finn as the girl dialed awfully fast a number at her cell phone. "…Poor Finn…" Was all Megumi could say and think about, since somehow she managed to step on Yahiro's bad side, something no one ever wanted to do.

"Come on, come on, stupid new phone lines. Dial already!" Finn said between tears, and once the phone was answered, she yelled hard and in fear. "Ryuu-kun! You need to help me, you need to help me! Yahiro is here, at my hotel! I threw a huge celebration and he just got all annoyed and scary! I don't even know what to do! Yahiro has always being scary but today he is scarier than ever!"

* * *

"Eh?" Was everything Ryuu could reply as he heard the voice from Finn being this shattering-like from the other side of the line. Jun, Akira, Tadashi and Hikari stared at him as he remained frozen like at his sit. But upon noticing the stares of everyone, Ryuu resurrected and placed the phone in loudspeaker mode. "Finn, what do you mean Yahiro is there at your country? We saw him this morning at the institute." And they were still at the institute. The classes were already over, but as was usual, the group would reunite after classes for Akira's usual tea parties. Only this time Megumi wasn't there to join them. They all suspected it was because of Yahiro, what they never thought was that the girl had traveled out of the country earlier that same day.

"Yahiro made a one million investment on my new chain of hotels! I thought perhaps I should throw a big celebration since our number one investor came for a one month visit." Everyone exchanged looks, but then they all stared at the phone. "But then he came and was all annoyed, and then Megumi tackled me down…" Finn continued, but at the other side of the line everyone was petrified, Yahiro was at a foreign country, spending a one month vacation, and with Megumi, after the declaration of their civilian court marriage, so it was obvious none of them had healthy thoughts about the situation. "Hello…? Ryuu…? Anyone…?"

"It's not important, it's nothing…" But Ryuu sweat dropped once noticing Akira was yelling something about plane tickets for 6 toward her phone. "But do continue, what happened then? About Yahiro and Megumi and all that…?" Ryuu began sweating hard. Everything was so confusing at the moment.

"I don't know, Yahiro was all annoyed and then I tried to do the nice host thingy and said: 'Follow me Mr. Saiga' and then he was all demon-like and surrounded in a horrible dark aura! I don't know what to do. If I was still a prince I would cut his head off, but now I'm nothing but a manager of my own chain of hotels!" Finn yelled scared, Ryuu then directed his look toward Kei, who as usual was working on his laptop.

"Just don't call Yahiro a Saiga anymore and you should be all right." There was silence, even at the other side of the line. "Yahiro was always proud of his name, but recently his name is more of a burden than a blessing… it is a lot like him to hate being called a Saiga so much right now, from now and on just call him Yahiro Yamamoto and you will have no problems at all." Kei then stood up and walked to the phone. He then placed his finger inches away from the off button. "I know it will be a bother for you, but make reservations for 6. I know these people a lot. They will surely want to travel there for answers. Until then, please take care of Yahiro." And he then turned the phone off.

* * *

At the other side of the line, Finn remained in silence and with an odd stare drawn on her face. She then scratched her chin confused while staring at her phone oddly.

"Was that Kei?" She asked herself. "Then Ryuu placed me in the loudspeaker mode… and what was all that about calling him Yahiro Yamamoto… Yamamoto is Megumi's familiar name…" She then flinched once figuring it all out, and yelled in surprise toward the phone as if demanding for answers. "Are you kidding me? Those two? Are they…?" She felt like fainting.

"Oi!" Yelled Yahiro from the next room. "Are you going to yell to your damn phone all day or are you finally going to start talking business?" Finn could almost see and feel the dark aura coming from the other room. So she quickly ran her way inside and locked the door behind, she made a reverence and sat by the other side of the table, clapped both hands and many servants came with a delicious degustation from her country. Megumi of course admired the food at the table and was about to eat some when Yahiro glared at her. "You will ruin your appetite. Remember we have dinner with your mother." And Megumi sadly could do nothing but stare at the food with teary eyes as her stomach growled.

"…Ah… em… well… it is as always a pleasure to see you guys again… when I knew you were coming, Yahiro… I thought about doing it all perfect and enjoyable. I apologize if my plan was a total failure, really, I'm sorry!" She said while doing a reverence, and as was usual at her country, when a prince, or in her case, former prince, made a reverence, everyone around her did the same. "May I know what can be done for your stay here to be more enjoyable?"

"How about showing me a financial status?" Finn nodded, clapped a couple of times, and a servant came with a notebook. Yahiro took it and began reading. "This is a joke, isn't it? You have your financial information in notebooks?" Finn began playing with her fingers nervously while giving a forced smile to Yahiro. "It surprises me your chain of hotels was actually part of my financial research."

"We do have computers here. It's just we like to stick to the traditional way of working. Our business is well managed." She added, but Yahiro just threw the paper away and toward the flamed dessert Megumi was staring at with interest when the notebook fell on top of it and began burning. Megumi yelled in surprise, forcing everyone to cover their ears. "…Ah… what just happened? Financial information on fire… broken windows… mind spacing out…" Added Finn with spiral shaped eyes.

"Forget about notebooks, your financial information is easily lost like it just did." Finn stared at the ashes with teary eyes, Megumi reflected the same emotion but toward the ruined flamed dessert. "I want all financial information digitalized, I will invest one more million in technology, and I want your best personal doing publicity events, this is a hotel, not an inn, show some spine and start taking your job seriously, otherwise I will retire the investment."

"Publicity, technology, got it, as you say it will be done, everything to keep or mayor investor pleased Mr. Sai…" She began. And Yahiro's dark aura came back. "I mean, Mr. Yamamoto." His dark aura didn't disappear, but at least it remained as it was. Finn sweat dropped, made a reverence, and her whole group of servants did the same. "Please, take the time you need to get to know the hotel Mr. Yamamoto, if anything remains out of place please allow us to know. Anything to make of this business one to be proud about!" She yelled with a smile, Yahiro just grinned evilly.

"How about dressing like the girl you are you cross-dresser freak? That would be a nice start." She blushed madly when hearing that last, so did Megumi. Yahiro just stood up from the table and pulled Megumi out of the room before she could even think about tasting the delicious dessert in front of her. "Oh, and Finn, I'm expecting many guests for tonight, so I suggest you don't make an exaggeration of their arrival as you did earlier. Tonight, it should be a night of perfection. The sightless mistake will force me to withdraw my investment."

"Eh? Visitors?" Yahiro took out a list from his pocket and then threw it toward Finn. She made some odd movements as trying to catch the paper and then read it. "So many business people coming tonight? I don't even think we have this many rooms! And the whole hotel's plaza for a live event?" Yahiro gave Finn another killer stare. She just flinched and then bowed. Her servants did the same. "As you wish it will be done!" And with that last said, Yahiro and Megumi made it out of the room. "He is… awfully scary sometimes…"

* * *

"…Yahiro-kun… weren't you perhaps too cruel against Finn…?" Yahiro said nothing. He just walked his way toward his room and followed all the time by Megumi who just lowered her face at Yahiro's actions. He was a mastermind in finances and business. Perhaps only one person she knew was better than him and that was Kei. But different to Kei, Yahiro was a fearful person. One who controlled others with fear. "You are just like your father." And he flinched, she did the same. "Eh? I mean… I wasn't trying to… Yahiro-kun, I…"

"Save it." He began, and Megumi gulped. "Even if I hate to admit it, it's true, and I am not just like my father but am also a manipulator like my mother… but I'm still not like them… I have something they don't and lack something they have."

"Yahiro has a kind heart." Megumi said even before Yahiro could think on saying just that. "And he isn't greedy, he hates greedy people… Yahiro… belongs to a different world than his parents…" It was something Yahiro knew. Only hearing it from someone other than himself forced him to smile endlessly. "…I want Yahiro… to be part of my world… even if everyone else dislikes the idea… that's the reason of why… I want to be with Yahiro-kun, and help him to be different than his parents… Yahiro… one day you will be despicable no more!" She added cheerfully.

"So I'm still despicable, is that what you are trying to say?" She flinched, Yahiro smiled. "That's quiet despicable for you to say, don't you think?" She moved her head various times in confusion. "Weirdo, being despicable is part of who I am, just like being a weirdo is part of who you are. After all, weren't you the one who accidentally fell in love for such a despicable guy like me?" She gulped, Yahiro rubbed her cheeks. "Married or not, despicable or not, I still plan on making you mine." She backed off in fear, Yahiro smiled at her evilly. "Only, I will decide when that will happen, until then I will just enjoy feeding of your innocence." He approached to her and kissed her neck, the girl felt her heart freezing by such action but did nothing to push him away. She couldn't even defend by yelling, her voice was trapped inside of her throat. After a minute, he finally released her neck and stared at her as if he was a vampire placing a spell on her. She fell to her knees and gasped for air, such emotion hitting her body and forcing her heart to complain was breath taking. "It looks like I will never get bored of this. Megumi-chan, you are such a weirdo and perverted little girl!" He added with his usual teasing tone of voice and doing odd stares at her. "To believe you would be this exited by only a kiss at your neck, what were you thinking about Megumi-chan?"

"You are the pervert!" She yelled embarrassed, and Yahiro endured the pain in his ears and then stared at the tomato red face of Megumi and at the weak betraying tears at the corners of her eyes as she tried to ignore her embarrassment and be more defiant toward Yahiro. "…Yahiro… teasing me like this… you are so mean sometimes… I can't even tell if you are being serious…" She said while lowering her head and doing circles at the floor with her fingers. "…How despicable…"

"Oh, but I'm being serious Megumi-chan, I'm planning on feeding of your innocence." He said with demonical eyes, and she backed off in fear. "Now, come inside and take your clothes off." Her face flushed more than ever, she then lost coincidence and fainted. "I have to admit, that this time I went too far." He picked her up and carried her inside of their room. It was a nice room with view to the ocean nearby, just the way Yahiro liked it. By the bed was a beautiful pink dress, with a short skirt and no sleeves. It had some princess like design. Yahiro placed Megumi down at the bed and next to the dress. He then placed a note next to it. "Good thing I knew this was going to happen. Although she shouldn't act like this only for a change of clothes. Well, it's also my fault for teasing her." He then rubbed Megumi's check with the back of his hand and smiled. "Sleep well, because soon you will have a lot of work to do. Until then, leave everything to me." Yahiro then walked out of the room and took his phone out. He then dialed a familiar number. "Lady Rin Yamamoto? Yahiro here…" He began. He then listened to the voice of Megumi's mother at the other side of the line. "Please, I want to feel like a member of the family already, it would be a pleasure if you used the Saiga name no more, just call me Yahiro for the time being."

* * *

Megumi woke up a few minutes after Yahiro left the room. She violently stood up and looked all around the place. She then noticed she was at a hotel room. Then she touched herself and was glad to know she still had her clothes on.

"…Yahiro you pervert…" She said to herself and then noticed the note and the dress next to her. She took the note in her hands and began reading it, her face was then filled with hatred and annoyance. "…Despicable…" She continued reading the note:

'In case you are reading this, it means you fainted. Megumi-chan you pervert little girl, fainting over a change of clothes. What were you thinking you dirty girl?' And she bit her lips in annoyance, but she continued reading anyway. 'But please, do get undressed and change into the clothes at your bed. You wouldn't like it if your mother saw you wearing such horrible clothes to meet her, wearing this will be more suitable for the occasion. And do meet us in about half an hour from now by the restaurant of the hotel, we will be waiting for you there, don't be late. Until then I will be speaking to your mother, isn't that great Megumi-chan?" And she broke the note in small pieces out of annoyance. But it only lasted for a second before she hugged her legs with concern.

"…He can be… so easy going sometimes… that's something nice…" She said while smiling and hugging her legs harder against her chest. "…Mom… will you be able to understand… that which Yahiro and I have, even if it is odd, it's still love… because, being with him is something I love… and something he needs…"

* * *

"Lady Rin, it is a pleasure to see you again after so long!" Yahiro spoke out with anxiety once arriving to the restaurant. The whole place was reserved and Finn was running all around the place wearing a maid's outfit and ordering her servants to please her clients who were all business man and were already enjoying some luxurious meals. "Forgive my insolence by coming to you this unprepared, I have had some difficult times and couldn't afford more pleasant and comfortable clothes for such meeting."

"Yahiro, whatever you wear isn't a problem. However, we do look out of place here. Just look at all the people around us, everyone is wearing a suit and being all formal." The woman said while playing with the black glasses she was wearing despite being night time. "I thought hiding my identity would be easier, but I seem to win a lot of attention by wearing all these clothes to conceal myself. By the way, Yahiro, where is my precious Megumi-chan? Don't tell me you did something to her!" She said while playing with the knife by her side of the table.

"Doing something to her, yes, I admit being guilty." Rin Yamamoto then pointed the sharp edge of her knife toward Yahiro, and at the background Finn's jaw dropped. "As impatient as usual, lady Rin. But would you be able to live with the guild of killing your daughter's husband?"

"Well, until the marriage is official I can do whatever I want against the groom, can't I?" Yahiro then began laughing at Rin's actions, the woman just sweat dropped. "Interesting. Normally when I do this I have everyone dying of fear. Yahiro-kun! You are such an interesting person! And so handsome looking! If you were to marry my sweet and precious daughter I would be pleased."

"Then, Lady Rin, allow me to do the revelation before your daughter arrives." Yahiro began. "Megumi and I have already married." He added with a smile on his face, Rin smiled as well, but she then tried to stab Yahiro with her knife only to find both of his hands trapping the knife samurai style. At the background, Finn fainted by everything that was going on. "So predictable Rin-san! But also such a skill! If you were to land your stabbing then I would end wounded but not dead." Yahiro added cheerfully.

"Well, I wouldn't like to leave my precious Megumi-chan as a widow. But in the other hand, Yahiro, you are too bold as to have taken my girl as your wife without even asking for our permission!" She added with her usual smile being shifted into one full with hatred.

"Rin-san, I will always enjoy our meetings. Your harming intentions force me to be more careful with my words and actions. No wonder Megumi-chan was worried about my health. But worry not, I haven't touched her yet. And also, our wedding was more a formality than an actual wedding ceremony. That pleasure is reserved for you to plan." Rin stared at Yahiro with star shaped eyes, her killer intentions were gone. "I knew you would like such offering."

"I'm still angry, don't try your luck!" She added. Yahiro just nodded and sat by his chair. "Yahiro, I don't approve what you did. But I can't deny Megumi's happiness when we spoke by phone this same morning. I will keep an eye watching you. And now, I must ask for your motives of changing the meeting to this place. By the way I love this hotel."

"Yes, it's very comfortable." He added. "The reason for changing the meeting" He said while taking Rin's knife away. "Is because I did some investments involving your many arenas and stadiums using the half of your familiar fortune that belongs to Megumi which she gave away to me as a birthday present. This also means the stadiums are booked for the whole year and that many of your concerts were canceled."

"So it was you!" Yahiro nodded. Rin smiled. She then launched an attack toward Yahiro's chest using a fork. Yahiro blocked it with a spoon just in time. Finn, who had woken up not long ago, fainted once again. "You got some nerve, and some skill to block me like this."

"You are so predictable, Rin-san! But this is also a lot of fun! Rin-san. Perhaps in a different life you were a samurai!" He added with his usual smile and then moved his spoon to disarm Rin. "Rin-san, I'm a business man in a very difficult predicament. But my actions won't harm your way of life… only help it grow better and better. My only interest is Megumi's welfare, and for that, I have canceled your concerts and am willing to push you into retirement, whether that is something you like or not."

"Yahiro, you are playing with your luck beyond my patience. Next attack may not be only for wounding if you continue like this." But Yahiro kept his smile, and Rin finally lost her own. "What is all this about pushing me into retirement? A Business move?"

"Yes and no, your singing and beautiful melody will be heard all around the world and earn you good money. But my intention is to push you into complete retirement and force you to live a life of luxury. Rin-san, you are tired. Your time was over long time ago. It is about time you abandon your dream and fulfill a different one: to see your daughter become the star you always wished her to be. Rin-san… I will make your dream a reality. Megumi's and mine will also be beneficed by this." Yahiro then stood up and clapped his hands twice. A spotlight was then directed to his table. "Ladies and gentlemen, thanks for joining me today for this meeting and I hope you have enjoyed the hospitality of this country so far. However, today we aren't reunited here to do business… that will be tomorrow…" He added with an evil grin. "Today, you were all invited to witness two important events. The first one being the complete retirement of Lady Rin Yamamoto here sharing this table with me at this very moment." Everyone was amazed by such revelation, even Rin, who looked for a killing object at her table and found nothing but a useless spoon.

"Mom is going to retire?" Megumi yelled hard and broke many crystal cups with her voice. She was just arriving to the room. A second spotlight was then directed toward her, Megumi was now wearing the beautiful dress Yahiro left for her at her room. Her hair was fixed beautifully as well. Yahiro placed all his attention toward her and smiled. "…Mom… is that true…?" She said with tears in her eyes and ignoring the fact of her being using her voice now in a normal manner. It was destructive no more. It was filled with concern and care.

"It's true Megumi-chan. It is even being televised all around the world." Yahiro said while pointing at the many cameras around the place. "This is something your mother will do for you, ladies and gentlemen, here at the Finryukun hotel and all around the world. Today, an idol closes the last chapter of her book, as a new chapter for her daughter is now being written. Yamamoto Megumi, my lovely wife, will finally fulfill her dream. And today is the day of her debut, she will sing with her heart, a song never heard before, a song from her heart, a song for her mother, a song with her most precious feelings." Music then filled the room. Megumi sobbed while the cameras were all pointed at her. It was a heart breaking view. One Yahiro had planned for a long time. "Megumi… won't you please sing for your mother? This is, after all, her dream."

"Mother… Yahiro…" She began. And then she cleaned her own tears and faced them both. "For the persons I love the most, this time I can't fail… because I'm going to sing with all my heart!" She yelled, but nothing was destroyed. She then closed her hands by linking them together as if in a prayer, and allowed her angelical voice to be released. "_The thousands of, twinkling stars swallowed by the night sky! I hope one day I will be able to give this to you! This song that would bring a smile to that certain someone! I hope one day you can make the flowers bloom! And be there for me to hear this song._" Yahiro and Rin widened their eyes. This was a song coming from Megumi's heart. It was even better than what Yahiro was expecting. And it was at the same time just like he remembered it. Megumi was singing with all her heart. For those she held dear to her, Megumi could finally sing. And Rin couldn't be any happier. "_This song that will, warm that heart I love and held so dear! To you my love belongs this song I sing, with all my heart, escaping my lungs only to hit your ears, this song that will warm that heart I love and held so dear… to me…_"

The song continued, amazing everyone in the room. And unknown to Megumi, amazing many others who were watching it at different places, such as the members of the Special A in the middle of their first class trip to Finn's country, or Saku Saiga, whose program was interrupted for this broadcast and was now unwillingly hearing Megumi's song as Yahiro had planned. But most notably, there was someone enjoying her song, someone who was just arriving to Finn's country following the route of her supposed son. Akemi Saiga, who upon going down of her plane heard her song being played at every possible station of Finn's country, since it was here where Yahiro planned her discovery to be made. Akemi heard the song and felt a tear leaving her demon like eyes. But there was someone whose tears weren't demonical and was crying as if her own soul was being moved around her body wildly, and that was Megumi's mother, Rin, who now sobbed happily when hearing Megumi's voice.

"You knew it all along…? That my song no longer had any meaning?" Yahiro nodded at Rin. The woman just kept crying happily and staring at her daughter none stopping. "When I asked many producers to come and hear Megumi's voice, and everything went out of control, I thought her career as a singer had finished before even starting. But she sang for you that day with a beautiful melody. Many producers wanted her to keep singing, but she refused, she said there was something she needed to do. I lost all hope, and continued singing in hopes of Megumi to follow my steps. But, my singing was no longer the same. My dream was for Megumi to be my replacement, and now, thanks to you, it is a dream that is coming true."

"…Call me selfish if you want… but I'm not only helping you by doing this." Yahiro mentioned, and Rin faced him in disbelief. "My only propose is to fulfill Megumi's dream… I care about nothing else…" Rin moved her head in negation, and she then pulled Yahiro into a strong hug. He was surprised. He had imagined every possible scenario, but he never expected this one. "What is… this feeling…?"

"Yahiro-kun… thank you… and welcome to the Yamamoto family." His eyes widened. And he then felt a smile forming on his lips. A real smile, one only Megumi had managed to place in his lips. Both then heard the sound of claps, the song was now over, and Megumi was crying hard while running toward her mother. She then pushed her into a strong hug. "I'm so proud of you! Megumi! Your song, you could finally sing it with all your heart, Megumi-chan!" Rin continued crying, Megumi did the same, Yahiro just smiled for the two of them. His plan, even if it was out of selfishness, ended in a different way than the one he was expecting.

* * *

"Will you be ok?" Megumi questioned her mother a few hours later as she climbed a taxi toward the airport, much to Yahiro's and Megumi's dislike. The woman had to leave due to some business responsibilities, many producers wanted explanations of her sudden retirement. "There was a lot I wanted to speak with you about."

"I know more than enough Megumi-chan. But don't worry, I'm planning on returning soon. After all, despite Yahiro's intentions being the best ones, he left me without a job. So I will be your marketing advisor." Yahiro nodded with a smile, Rin returned the smile, Megumi was amazed for what she had witnessed. Both seemed to be in incredibly good terms. "Yahiro, no touching my precious Megumi until the real wedding, understood?"

"Would never think about it, mother!" Rin nodded and then made it inside of her taxi, waving her hand to the couple and asking the taxi driver toward the airport. "You know… Megumi… meeting your mother again was a great experience… my mother… that witch… she never hugged me, not even once… your mother welcomed me to your family with a hug… and I felt something I had never felt before… I felt like being part of a family." Megumi smiled and hugged Yahiro, the teen smiled at her. "Megumi-chan, for now it's more than enough. How about I invite you something for dinner." She said nothing, she just hugged him hard. "Hey! You just have to say yes you weirdo!" He smiled, she smiled back. At least for now, everything was just perfect. "Let's do our best, Megumi-chan."

* * *

**OK, that was the complete version, but now after doing this update I don't think I will be able to update this Friday, I mean, I have more stories to write, and chapters for "One Despicable Guy" are about 20 word pages long, scary to think about the next chapter if you think about it, maybe on Saturday I can update if I hurry... then again... I have a lot of homework to do... T_T, I will do my best, lol, thanks for your reviews, and see you all next chapter, this time it won't be a month delay, that at least I can admit, I already know how the chapter will start.**

**Akira: (Slams the door open) Yahiro you pervert!**

**Yahiro: (Evil Grin) Oh, but every man loves to see their girlfriends dressed like bunnies!**

**Megumi: (Wearing a bunny costume and showing her sketchbook) ...At least it wasn't a playful bunny costume...**

**Author: (dressed as a director) Cut! The story is still 'K', we can't do those kind of references.**

**Yahiro: (Evil Grin) Eh? But I have been a pervert the whole story, why not changing the 'K' for something more breath taking?**

**Author: Because I could go to jail! And because that would give Megumi a heart attack!**

**Megumi: (Shows Sketchbook): Save me!**

**Hikari: (Butt in the action dressed like a bunny) Save the bunnies!**

**Author: Enough! I quit! I'm going back to "Slavery Mark", "Shattered Memories" and playing videogames!**


	9. A Day With the In Laws

**Ok, so I haven't officially finished the proof reading of this chapter, but I'm too tired as to do it right now and I have to wake up early for some special classes. So you will have to stand the grammar for now, sorry. Also, a friend of mine from fanfiction, is currently having a hard time in her life, I won't mention names to respect her privacy, I'm only mentioning it because I know she will soon read this chapter. Lady, I'm sorry to hear what happened, but there is nothing I can do or say to you to light your mood right now. These kind of wounds take some time to heal, you just need to be strong and move on. I made this chapter thinking about you, and hopping it will help you heal some of your wounds.**

**Having said all this, please enjoy this chapter and await the edited version. For now I need to sleep. Read, review and have fun! And Happy late Mother's day!**

**EDITED & ADAPTED TO THE MANGA! (08/08/2012)**

* * *

**Prologue:**

* * *

**July 10. 363 days to deadline.**

"Akira! Please wait! You already kicked down twelve doors in this floor and scared the hell out of various guests! Why not asking Finn about the room instead of annoying her clients?" Tadashi yelled while clinging to Akira's leg as the girl pulled his weight around the hotel as she kept kicking doors open in an eternal search of Yahiro and Megumi. Her eyes shined with rage and she couldn't listen to any logic, which wasn't anything out of the normal behavior of the furious girl. "Or you could ignore me as usual and keep breaking the doors. Akira, you can be such a scary monster sometimes." He added with teary eyes.

"Shut up you moron!" She kicked him away from her leg. "I have to save my sweet Megumi-chan! I don't even want to think about what kind of atrocities Yahiro pushed her toward!" But she did think about the possibilities. Her body was then surrounded by a dark and scary aura, one her friends following her all around the hotel backed off at, minus Kei, who as usual kept working on his laptop while walking and ignoring Akira. "I will kick them all open! I will kick, and kick, and continue kicking until I finally find that monster!" And so she kicked a new door and broke it into pieces, much to Finn's dislike, who was following them and clinging to Ryuu's blushing body since she was now, thanks to Yahiro's orders, wearing a maid's dress. "Yahiro you pervert! What have you done to my sweet Megumi-chan!" She said while making her way inside as she did twelve times already. Only this time she found the room and startled a sleeping Megumi.

"Eek!" She yelled innocently and kneeled at her bed, then directed her whole attention to Akira. The once annoyed girl then found her eyes sparkling by the view. The kneeling Megumi at the bed was wearing a full-body bunny pajama. It was a view Akira dreamed for all her life and just now it was all a reality. "…Akira…? Everyone…?" She added and then covered her mouth. Akira then jumped to her and pulled her into a strong hug. "Ueh?"

"Megumi-chan!" Akira said while rubbing her face against Megumi's one. "I'm so glad you are ok! And you look so cute! I love you so much Megumi-chan! Never do this to me again! When I knew you ran away with that monster to Finn's country I was so worried! At least that moron had the decency of asking for different rooms instead of sleeping at the same room."

"Oh, but we did sleep together, Akira." Akira flinched, everyone else did the same. Everyone but Kei who just sat by a sofa next to the one Yahiro was currently working at. "She is my wife after all. Did you really expect me not to sleep in the same room with her?" Everyone's jaws dropped. Akira just faced Yahiro with full of hatred eyes. "We spend such a peaceful night, didn't we, Megumi-chan? We had a lot of fun." He added with an evil grin, Megumi just nodded happily.

"Yahiro! How could you do that to my sweet Megumi-chan?" She said while carrying the whole table, Yahiro and Kei just moved their laptops away before she did. "I'm going to kill you! Right here and right now! And I will make it look like a horrible accident!" She said with an evil tone of voice. Megumi then faced Akira with confusion and then saw all the board games falling down from the table. She then walked toward them and began picking them up. "What is this?"

"Board games, I took Megumi-chan to a toy store yesterday and we bought the whole place. It is one of the biggest business chains in this country. I thought it was a nice investment, only while I did business Megumi picked all these board games. As I mentioned earlier, we had a lot of fun, right, Megumi-chan?" And she nodded happily and continued picking her board games. "Married or not, Megumi-chan is still a girl. One who enjoys cute stuff and toys! You would have loved that face she made when she saw this bunny pajama, it was priceless!" Yahiro added with a smile, and his smile freaked everyone out. Kei also noticed the smile, only he smiled as well instead.

* * *

**One Despicable Guy.**

**Chapter Nine: A Day with the In Laws.**

* * *

"So, Megumi is a famous singer now? I can't believe it. Yahiro, I never thought I was ever going to say this to you but, thanks for taking care of Megumi like this." Ryuu said while rubbing Megumi's head softly. The girl was now happily clinging to Ryuu's arm while they all waited for their food to arrive at the fancy looking tropical restaurant and she just giggled silently at the feeling. It had been so long since she spent a moment with Ryuu like this since now her whole attention belonged to Yahiro. "Only one problem: paparazzi. How are you planning on dealing with them? I wouldn't like to see Megumi's life ruined by the rumors of the celebrities."

"You see, Ryuu-kun." Yahiro began while taking his attention away from his computer. Ryuu just faced him with annoyance toward the way Yahiro spoke to him. "I have a plan that is already taking place. In order to help Megumi live her usual life, I have hired special security." He said while pointing at the windows and at the entrances of the place, where many black dressed agents where in eternal watch, all of them with shotguns in their hands. One of them then fired and scared everyone around the place, some paparazzi then ran away scared and crying, some even wet their pants. "If you are a celebrity's producer, you need to make sure you offer her the best of protections. What better protection there is than having professional former FBI agents working for you and protecting their target. Approaching Megumi is now as hard as approaching the US president, am I doing a good job, Ryuu-kun?" Everyone's jaws dropped. "Don't worry, they were instructed only to kill when someone had approached too much."

"No killing, Yahiro. That would be bad for Megumi's idol career. You don't want it to end before time, do you?" And Yahiro nodded and then continued typing. Kei, who was more into the typing than Yahiro, who got carried away from time to time because of Megumi, just continued. "I will also aid in Megumi's protection. After all, you can't always be by her side, and your agents won't always use the right methods to keep her safe. That's why I have hired my best agent for her protection, Aoi will keep her safe. You remember Aoi, don't you?"

"Aoi!" Yelled Hikari happily, Kei nodded. "But… is this protection really needed? I mean, having no one approaching to Megumi? Being protected all the time? Being unable to do whatever she wants whenever she wants to do it? Even if that is the life of an idol, it is a sad life, isn't it?"

"…I don't care…" Added Megumi with an honest smile, freaking everyone out. Yahiro even had to hit the back of Key's head for him not to petrify as usual. "…I already have everything I want… right here and right now… friends… a career as an idol… and Yahiro-kun… I need nothing else. If living happily like this means taking my distance… then I will do it, because I have always been reserved anyway…" She then took her sketchbook out. 'I am strong now!' She wrote on it.

"Are you sure, Megumi?" Jun began. And the girl smiled and nodded several times in agreement. "…Mom did have many problems when her idol career began. She even got involved in many arguments with our father because of the rumors the paparazzi made up. Those sharks only wish money. They don't care about the welfare of the person. But going as far as to place a barrier between you and the world, it sounds sad."

"That's why I took the liberty and made a list of the people who can approach Megumi-chan." Yahiro said and placed many archives at the table. "The members of the Special A, their families, Sakura, Aoi, Megumi-chan's family, they are all persons who can freely approach to her."

"And with Aoi always following her around, Megumi can ask him for some distance while he keeps the paparazzi away." And as Kei spoke, Aoi walked toward the table. "Aoi, Megumi is your new master. Follow her everywhere she goes but only if she wishes your protection. If she wants privacy, give her some space, but keep everyone who could harm her away."

"As you wish it will be done, Master Takishima." Aoi said with a reverence. He then walked toward Megumi's side and stayed there next to her. The girl sweat dropped, she knew Aoi from before, but having a stranger this close to her was frightening. "My lady Yamamoto, I am now your humble servant. If there is anything I can do for you, just ask."

"Ah? With that attitude you will only force Megumi to feel uncomfortable. I don't think this plan is well thought through!" Added Tadashi while sticking his tongue out. Akira, who was by his side and still annoyed at the whole situation, slammed Tadashi hard with her fist and forced him to bit his tongue.

"Shut up you moron! Who better than Aoi to care for Megumi-chan?" But Akira then faced the frightened Megumi. The girl shivered with fear and hugged Ryuu strongly. "But… what if Tadashi is right? Even if Megumi has this much protection, there is no telling if she will feel comfortable with it? We have no idea of how she will react to all this."

"I know!" Spoke Hikari out with enthusiasm and winning everyone's attention. "I dislike the way everyone is trying to protect Megumi, I believe that if a girl wants to protect herself she should fight!" Everyone then faced away in annoyance. "But since Megumi can't." She continued. "Let's see if Megumi likes the way of life of an idol! A day alone at the city may help her!" And Megumi flinched. Everyone then stared at Hikari with interest.

"…Who would have thought about it, Hikari does have nice ideas every now and then…" Yahiro added. But Kei felt a vein popping at his forehead once hearing that last. "Well, it would surely be something different. Megumi alone in an all day out, with only Aoi and her guards… it would also give me the time to finish some business moves…" He added to himself. Megumi, however, was able to hear him and she filled her cheeks with air in annoyance. "Then it's settled! After having breakfast we allow Megumi to travel on her own!" Everyone nodded, Megumi's jaw dropped. This was surely something she wasn't looking forward to.

* * *

Far away from Finn's country, and back at Japan, Ushikubo Sakura tried dialing for what seemed to be the eleventh time that day the number of her supposed boyfriend. A worried-full look was drawn on her face. It had been several days since the last time the girl could speak to her boyfriend. She breathed out upset when the phone once again emitted the annoying message of: out of range. "Jun-kun! Why won't you answer the phone? Where in the world could you be that there is no range?" She yelled at the phone. Although she also knew she would get no answer. "I guess I have no choice but call Yahiro… come on Yahiro, please answer the phone, this is really serious… I need help!" But she got the same message than when calling Jun. The girl lowered her face in depression. She then walked around her room while playing with her fingers nervously. "Jun won't answer my calls… and Yahiro is too busy traveling as to answer his phone… I'm alone in this one. Please dad, you can't do this to me…" The girl told to herself while staring out of the room and toward the huge living room, where her father and a person Sakura feared a lot, were talking about the future of their business.

"Saku Saiga. For my family it would be a pleasure to work alongside the Saiga Financial Group. But there are some rumors that worry me. I have heard you stripped your elder son, Yahiro Saiga, from all his fortune because he defied your authority. How true are these rumors?" Saku stared at Sakura's father with the usual demonical smile being drawn on his lips. Sakura then gulped while hiding behind the door and doing her best not to run for the safety of her covers.

"Mr. Ushikubo, your family dislikes liars a lot, and you know that ever since we began doing business, I have never, ever, spoken to you falsely. I admit my behavior against my son wasn't the appropriate one, but I have never regretted my decision, not even once." Mr. Ushikubo nodded while smoking a cigarette. Saku just smiled and directed his demonical red eyes toward the business man in front of him.

"Then it is true that young Saiga lost his part of the company. I wonder… does this make Chitose Saiga the rightful owner of your empire, Saku?" The man nodded, a smile full with greed was then drawn at Mr. Ushikubo's lips. "Then we have a deal. Our families will merge into one with the promise of a wedding between Chitose Saiga, and my daughter, Sakura Ushikubo." Sakura's eyes widened. She then fell to her knees and allowed some weak tears to fall from her eyes as the news where revealed.

"Mr. Ushikubo, I promise you won't regret this decision. This wedding promise between our bloods is one that will make us both awfully rich. I'm sure your daughter will be pleased as well. After all, I'm saving her from that Yamamoto kid who had been keeping a close eye around your beloved daughter. The Yamamoto will no longer try to gain power by using cheap shots as marrying powerful families only because of money." Saku and Mr. Ushikubo then shock hands, accepting the deal and making it official.

"Dad accepted the offer? But I already have someone I love!" Yelled Sakura in a whisper and then allowed her tears to fill her eyes. She then sobbed softly, and then pressed her hand strongly against her phone in annoyance. The phone then broke in her hands and ended being useless. "Jun-kun! Why didn't you call me? I needed you, what could be more important than me? You left without saying a word, and you ignore my calls. Could it be that you no longer care about me?" She continued sobbing and crying out loud, ignoring the fact that far away from Japan, someone had been trying to communicate with her desperately.

* * *

"It's useless, this country is too tropical. There is no signal. Sakura-chan is going to be very mad at me." Spoke Jun out while allowing innocent filled tears to appear on the corners of his eyes. He had dialed Sakura's phone all day with no luck since at Finn's country the telephone lines were a private service since they were still being installed all around the nation. Few were the ones who had a phone, even less the ones who had a pocket one. The reception of the signal was also one that was almost none existent. "Yahiro? The phone isn't working?"

"As if I could care less about the phone, the internet here is so slow that doing business is a pain." Spoke Yahiro while searching all around the pool site for a better connection zone just as Kei was. Every one of the Special A, minus Megumi since the girl was told by Yahiro to spend a day alone around the city, were enjoying the commodity and luxury of Finn's hotel, with Ryuu and Finn being a lovely couple and talking about the way of life of Finn at her kingdom, and Akira and Hikari playing around the water while Tadashi attacked the palms around the place and climbed them trying to eat the delicious and exotic fruits that grew on them. Kei and Yahiro were the only ones unable to have fun due to the problem of helping Yahiro create a bigger empire than the one of his father. Luckily, they cared little about having fun. "I think I found a nice place!" Yahiro said and then sat down and buried his feet inside of the pool. He then continued the typing. "This isn't half bad."

"If you ignore the fact of we loosing valuable time because of the connection, then yes, it isn't half bad." Yahiro felt a vein popping at his forehead at Kei's words, but he had to admit Kei was right. "Thanks to your revelation of a new star in the rising, many business people are now interested in investing in Finn's country. How about we invest half million dollars in communication and internet resources?"

"Do it, even if we go bankrupt, having such awful connection is a pain… I don't mind risking my luck in that transaction." Yahiro replied and then returned to his typing. Every member of the Special A then stared at them oddly. There was never a moment for them to rest. It was always everything about business.

"Yahiro, I'm sorry for interrupting but, I really need to find a phone that works." Another vein popped at Yahiro's forehead. His in law just backed off scared. "I need to speak with Sakura. I haven't called her in a while. And I just left Japan so recklessly that I never had the time to explain!" He added nervously and then backed off even more.

"Sakura… eh… now that you mention her, I haven't talked with her for a while… not after the Yamamoto's wedding interview… now that's quite a while…" The typing was interrupted. It was something that won Kei's attention. "Now I remember… I forgot to send her invitation to my birthday party, that's the reason behind me no speaking to her recently. I don't want her to be yelling at me all the time." And Jun then sweat dropped at Yahiro's words. The pink haired one then resumed his typing. "Invest a million in a flower shop business chain, then buy some flowers and send them to Sakura." Kei nodded, Jun sweat dropped once again.

"How about you give me a phone that works, we call Sakura, then you apologize and I speak to her after." Yahiro ignored Jun, and the boy felt like crying at Yahiro's cold self. More veins popped at Yahiro's forehead because of his annoyance against the boy. "You know, Megumi-chan would be pleased if you helped me. After all, I am now your brother in law!" And Yahiro flinched, more and more veins popped at his forehead and his laptop almost fell to the water. Only Kei grabbed it just in time. "Come on Yahiro, you need to keep good relationship with the family."

"…Hell, I hate to admit it but he is right…" And Jun smiled. Yahiro then made it out of the pool and then clapped his hands twice. And Finn, who was about to share a kiss with Ryuu, then interrupted the action and ran to Yahiro's side. "Get a taxi ready for me. We are heading to the airport. That's the place where the nearest antenna is. Also, call the airport and tell them I'm willing to invest a few millions in structure and new planes, including a presidential plane and some personal jet planes." Finn nodded. She then ran to do what she was told, which was something that annoyed Ryuu. Finn was now Yahiro's personal secretary. "You, Yamamoto brat. I don't like you, but for the welfare of Megumi, we need to get along. So let this be the last time you get in the way of my business, you hear me?"

"Su-sure, Yahiro-kun. But, calling me a Yamamoto brat is an insult to my family… and since you are a Yamamoto yourself, you just insulted yourself as well." Many veins popped at Yahiro's face once again, and a dark aura as well. Jun had such an annoying personality to his taste, even if it was a very similar one to Megumi's one. "I think it is best if I remain in silence from now and on."

"The taxi is ready Mr. Yamamoto." Spoke Finn out after arriving, finally allowing Jun to have a moment of peace. "Anything else I can do to be of your assistance, sir!" She said more cheerfully than ever, but sweat dropping at the same time due to her embarrassment. Ryuu noticed it, Finn was forcing herself to be more feminine since Yahiro had ordered her to be that way, it wasn't that Ryuu disliked the results, it was just forcing her to it was something Ryuu couldn't stand.

"Now that you mention it, how about you go back to your maid's uniform? It looks pretty good on you after all." Finn blushed but nodded. Yahiro then stared at Ryuu and smiled at him. "Yo, Ryuu! How about you come with us? You are a close friend of Megumi and Jun, and I do need to get along with the family. Of course you can deny if you want, but wouldn't that make Finn feel uncomfortable?" He teased. Ryuu just stared at him with hatred, but despite his annoyance, he nodded gently and followed the group toward the lobby.

"Yahiro is doing his best to get along with Megumi's family and friends. Isn't that great, Takishima?" Hikari then stared at Kei with a smile drawn on her face. But Kei was so immersed in the calculus and business investments as to notice Hikari, which was something the girl could barely understand. Normally nothing would prevent Kei from caring for her.

"Ignore him, Hikari-chan! When it is something that involves Yahiro, Kei has no choice but place all his attention in his objective. Convincing him otherwise is useless." Akira said while splashing Hikari with some water, the girl smiled at the feeling and began splashing Akira back. "By the way, Hikari, what was that you were telling him?"

"I'm just glad, that Yahiro is doing his best to get along with Jun and Ryuu. After all, it is best if the families get along, so the relationship between the members is always a wonderful one!" Spoke Hikari while remembering the past events involving Kei's grandfather. Kei finally placed his attention away from the laptop and stared at Hikari, a warm smile was then drawn at his face, a smile that didn't last for long since he had to return to work.

"Unfortunately… no one can ever get along with the Saiga Family." Akira began, and Hikari then stared at her with concern. "Yahiro is a monster himself… but both of his parents are even worse. When I was a kid, I remember Akemi Saiga always trying to control me. I had to dress the way she wanted, I had to speak the way she wanted, I had to walk the way she wanted… everything I did was done the way she wanted. Just as Yahiro describes her… Akemi Saiga is a witch…" And Hikari lowered her head not wanting to believe in what Akira was saying. The only thought of there being someone so cruel escaped her comprehension.

"Saku Saiga is worse." Kei began. He then closed his laptop and stared at both, Hikari and Akira. Tadashi, who was still trying to eat some fruits from the trees, just ignored it all. "Saku Saiga, if there is a person I fear in this world, then that would be Saku Saiga. Even now, defying his orders is only possible because of Yahiro and I working together. He is a cruel person, he will do anything to get what he wants… facing him alone is something we can't do, only our combined efforts will stand a chance… and if we fail… we will both fall together… such is the power Saku Saiga possess." Kei then opened his laptop and began working once again. "That's the reason of why I can't waste any second… if we really want to stop Saku Saiga, there can be no mistakes."

Akira and Hikari exchanged looks and then remained in silence. What Kei was saying was something hard to believe if it came from him. He had just admitted he feared Saku Saiga, and that without Yahiro, any hope of defeating him in his game was fruitless. But believing or not in Kei's words wasn't important, the sole proof of Kei being honest, was him being able to ignore his love for Hikari, in order to help Yahiro defeat his father.

* * *

When Yahiro and the others finally made it to the lobby, they found Megumi and Aoi there. The girl had her eyes in blank and endlessly directed at the streets. Aoi, always by her side because of Kei's orders, just waited for his orders patiently. But the girl never made a move. She had no idea of what to do or where to go. And upon noticing her, Yahiro rolled his eyes and then walked toward the girl, placing a caring arm at her shoulder and winning her attention.

"Hi, hi, Megumi-chan, aren't you having fun on your day off? You should, because after today, we will be busy with the making you a star plan. Taking advantage of these few moments of freedom is something you should be enjoying." The girl nodded at Yahiro's caring words, but in reality this was something she wasn't used to. There was always someone by her side, whether it was Yahiro or Jun, Ryuu as well. They would always be with her and protect her, even if she now had Aoi and a whole group of bodyguards all around the city protecting her from the paparazzi. The truth was she felt lonely without Yahiro. "You don't always have to do what I tell you to do. But just as the day at the beach, when I told you to trust me… sometimes I expect you to do just that: trust me…" And with that last said, Yahiro entered the taxi, followed by Finn who sat by the driver's side.

"Megumi-chan?" Jun began. Winning the girl's attention, who stared back at him. "Just as Yahiro said, you don't always have to do what he says! But Megumi-chan shouldn't be afraid of trying something different. Remember that we won't always be here for you. One day, you will have to move on with Yahiro." Jun added with a smile, and Megumi blinked twice at his words. She then stared at Ryuu. The teen, despite not wanting to, just nodded in agreement.

"Jun and I will always want what is best for you. And Jun is right. You are now a married girl. You need to move on and try to do your best on your own… just as you decided to marry Yahiro on your own, everything you do from now an on, should be something guided by your own ideals. What is what you wish to do now, Megumi?" The girl then couldn't help a smile to appear on her lips. She then stared at both, Ryuu and Jun, and moved her head playfully while giving them a smile. She then pulled Aoi's suit, the man then gave her a sketch book.

'My only wish is to be with Yahiro-kun.' She wrote on the sketchbook. Ryuu and Jun just exchanged looks. Megumi then wrote more on her sketchbook. 'And now I know what I want to do to make that possible.' She giggled, and Jun and Ryuu smiled for her. They then made it inside of the taxi while waving their hands to Megumi, and made their way to the airport with Yahiro and Finn.

"Lady Yamamoto." Aoi began. Megumi then stared at him with curiosity. She still wasn't comfortable around her new bodyguard. "Is it true that you now know what you want to do, or was it only to help those close to you to worry less about you?" The girl smiled. She then began walking around the city. "I suppose this means you will be moving on." And she nodded. Megumi then began admiring the city.

The hotel she and the others were currently staying at was very close to the commercial area, where many stores where placed. She admired them all and smiled at the kids waving their hands to her after recognizing her as the idol who sang yesterday at their televisions. Some even asked for a picture with her, but Aoi stood in the way. Megumi, however, pulled his suit as telling him everything was fine and accepted taking a picture with the kids. She then continued walking around the place and noticed how some of her bodyguards took a camera from a paparazzi and began revealing the tapes. She sweat dropped at the view.

"If Lady Yamamoto wish to take a picture for the media, then we will allow it. However, those who wish to ruin your career with pictures and false accusations will not be allowed close to Lady Yamamoto. You are safe to do whatever you want, but please, my lady, stay close to me all the time." She nodded and continued her silent walk around the city. "Is there anything you wish to see?" And she backed off a little scared by Aoi's insistence. The young bodyguard then nodded and took his distance. Megumi sweat dropped at that last, but in reality, Aoi was actually making her feel uncomfortable.

"What is the meaning of this? How dare you tell me I'm not allowed to walk around this market at this moment? Do you have any idea of who I am?" Megumi directed her attention toward the place she saw two of her bodyguards trying to push a woman away and toward her limousine. Megumi then flinched when noticing who she was. "I am Akemi Saiga! You gorillas keep your dirty hands away from me! Do you have any idea of who you are messing with? My husband can do some horrible things to you people."

"Lady Akemi Saiga, with all respect, I was ordered by my master, Kei Takishima, not to allow any member of the Saiga family to be close to young Megumi Yamamoto. I apologize for the bother, please return to your limousine." Aoi apologized while doing a reverence, and then pushed Akemi rudely inside of her limousine.

"What are you scum talking about? Wait… Megumi?" Akemi began once she noticed the girl. Megumi then flinched and backed off. She could still remember the last time she was left alone with Akemi. That time she was the victim of Akemi's spell and almost convinced into becoming her puppet. Those were surely memories she wanted to forget. Getting along with Yahiro's family was impossible, each member frightened her, and their combined efforts forced her to break into tears once and abandon all her intentions and hopes of ever becoming part of Yahiro's family. "I understand now, this is all my stupid son's doing and the one of his stupid friend. But Megumi, would you really want to hurt my feelings that badly? After traveling from Japan to this country only to see you? But my sweet girl, I have a place in my heart always opened for you. Why won't you allow me to be with you?" She approached to Megumi. But the girl was scared and ran away from Akemi and hid behind of Aoi. Akemi then bit her lips in annoyance and was then pushed back to the limousine by Megumi's guards. "How rude!" She yelled at the guards.

"Lady Akemi. I will ask you kindly once again to leave the market place. The young lady Yamamoto has no interest in being anywhere close to you. Please have a good day. Lady Yamamoto, let us continue with our walk." And Megumi nodded. She then followed Aoi around the market place.

"I see. Then what my husband said was true. Megumi Yamamoto will never be a Saiga." And Megumi stopped her march and lowered her face. Her body began shaking with the idea of Yahiro's father never accepting their relationship. She then gulped hard, turned around, and faced Akemi with concern evident in her face. "Megumi. My lovely girl. I would be pleased to have such a beautiful and wonderful girl as part of my family. But you don't give me reasons to help you. Despite the strong love I feel for you, despite this wish I have of you becoming my daughter, you just won't allow me inside of your heart. If that's the way things are, then I guess I wasted my time and money coming here only to speak with you. Let's go, to the airport please." The driver then nodded and began driving away. Megumi flinched and then ran after the car.

"Lady Megumi! Please stop!" Aoi ran after her. But the girl ignored him and continued running after the limousine. Akemi noticed the girl running after the vehicle and smiled. She then asked her driver to park the car. "Lady Yamamoto!" Aoi said while grabbing Megumi's hand moments before she fell because of her awful physical condition. She was gasping for air and sweating hard despite only running a couple of meters. "If it is your wish… we will allow you to speak to Lady Akemi… but we will be following you all the time…" Aoi then opened the limousine's door. Megumi gulped hard and then stared at Akemi. The woman began smocking a long cigarette and then stared at Megumi with lust-full eyes.

"My beautiful girl… come… mother is waiting for you…" Megumi then entered the vehicle. Aoi made a signal to his guards and then entered the limousine next to the driver's sit. Akemi noticed and then clicked a button at her sit, and a black window was then lifted and allowed Akemi to share some privacy with Megumi. "You have an annoying bodyguard. But he does know how to do his job. Megumi, my beautiful daughter. You have no idea of how long have I been waiting for the day when I can finally see you again." Akemi moved her hand close to Megumi's face. The girl backed off scared and placed her hand at her chest trying to control her heart. "Megumi, you are hurting me. Being rejected by such a beautiful and innocent girl like you fills my heart with pain. But even if you hate me with all your heart, I will always love you Megumi-chan. You are the perfect girl, the one I have always dreamed with."

Megumi moved her head in negation several times. The only fact of being in the same place as Akemi was a frightening experience. The witch, as Yahiro refers to his mother, once managed to control her. Megumi was afraid of it happening again. But upon feeling Akemi's skinny hand surrounding her chin, and Megumi stared at those violet eyes she feared so much, she once again fall victim of Akemi's spell.

"Megumi, your silence wounds me. When I heard your beautiful voice when arriving to this country, my ears were delighted with the angelical voice you sang with. My sweet girl. My beautiful and desirable Megumi-chan. Please, let me hear your voice."

"I…" She began, and Akemi smiled proudly. Once again, she managed to control Megumi. "I fear you." However, the words she heard Megumi say were ones Akemi couldn't enjoy. She then heard Megumi sobbing. The girl was frightened, not only because of Akemi and the memories of her past experience with her, but at the fact of Yahiro not coming to her rescue this time. "You scare me… it's so sad… you are the mother of the person I love… but you scare me…"

"The person you love you say?" Megumi nodded while burying her face at her knees. She was doing her best not to stare at Akemi ever again. "How could your innocent heart, belong to someone as despicable as my son? Megumi, my sweet girl. There is no reason for you to fear me. From me, you will only have real love. The love of a mother, toward the daughter she could never have." Megumi then felt Akemi's hands once again touching her face, and felt how her fingers cleaned her tears away. She could also feel the pain of one of Akemi's long nails accidentally slashing her face. But once Akemi noticed, she leaned closer to Megumi and kissed her check softly. An action that forced a blush to appear on Megumi's face. "Megumi… you are the daughter I always wished to have… I know it is something selfish, but just for this once, please allow me to be your mother."

Megumi nodded barely, and then allowed Akemi to place her arms around her and pull her into a hug. This hug wasn't as anything Megumi had ever felt before. It reminded her about the hug she shared with her mother just yesterday.

"…So warm…" Megumi began. And upon hearing her voice, Akemi began rubbing Megumi's long hair. "…This feeling… how can this feeling come from someone so… so… despicable…?" Akemi then widened her eyes when hearing that last. And she slowly began pushing Megumi away.

"So… nothing I do will convince you into believing in my words…? Even when my feelings are real, you push me away. And you never allow me to claim you as my daughter." Akemi then cleaned a tear falling from her eyes. But she then smiled for Megumi. Such smile, full with caring feelings, seemed to be one that couldn't exist in someone like Akemi. "How can you love my son, and not love me? I could give you all you ever wanted… even my son. But you rejected me again."

"…Despicable…" Megumi said. And Akemi her lips in annoyance. Megumi then began crying once again. "…Someone… who hates her son like this… how can a mother hate her son…? It's despicable… the love of a mother toward her son is one of the purest… how can you do this to Yahiro? How can you do this to your son?" Akemi covered her ears, but not because of Megumi's strong voice, but because her words were actually wounding her. "Why? Why do you hate Yahiro this much? He is kind hearted! He is a good person! Even if he is cold and greedy sometimes he has a warm heart! And I love him! Why can't you just accept it? Why punishing Yahiro only because of him trying to find happiness?" Her cry continued. This was perhaps the moment in Megumi's life when she had abused her voice the most, and Akemi was heartbroken for hearing all that came out. It was a mixture of emotions: Megumi's beautiful voice warmed her heart, and her strong words pierced it and wounded it.

"My stupid son… doesn't deserve someone like you…" Megumi moved her head in negation and then began cleaning her tears. Only more tears replaced the first ones, and her dress ended being all soaked. "How can I love a son who never loved me back? He was forced to hate me by his father… I tried to love him… but he always pushed me away… all because of Saku Saiga." And Megumi's eyes widened. The name forced her to hug her own chest hard. Hearing it was like a nightmare to her. If Akemi was the devil's advocate, Saku Saiga was the devil itself. "I carried him on my belly, and spoke to him every day with caring words, all because I heard from one of my maids that speaking to my baby would help him be more attached to me upon birth." Megumi then stared at Akemi with interest, Akemi's face had changed. It was no longer full with hatred. It was adorned with a gentle and warm smile. "When Yahiro was born… even if he was born a boy… it was the best day of my life. He was so… beautiful and fragile… he was my baby…" Tears fell from Akemi's eyes, and Megumi couldn't believe it. Akemi Saiga was crying, and the reason for her tears was her son. "But, Saku had different plans for Yahiro… he wanted him to be just like him… so he slowly forced Yahiro to hate me. It wounded me deeply, but it was all part of his plan of having a powerful successor. And thanks to Yahiro's cold nature, I could live an easy life, and enjoy the money he worked so hard to get…"

"How could you… sell your son for money…?" Megumi said while hugging her legs once again. Akemi only stared at her with concern. "You loved Yahiro… but… you slowly grew to hate him… all because of money?" Megumi then cleaned her tears away and stared at Akemi with sadness and her eyes still watering. The woman did the same.

"For Yahiro I'm nothing but a witch… he isn't even afraid of telling it to me to the face… he hates me… and he has all the reasons he needs to do it. After all, for Yahiro to be strong, and become just like his father, I became the witch he knows and hates. I even stole what was most precious to him…" Akemi then took a picture from her purse and showed it to Megumi. The girl accepted it with shaking hands and then admired the photo of a girl she knew perfectly. "Akira… I wanted her to become my son's wife. She was so pure and innocent, just like you. But Saku disliked her. He told me to convince her into becoming one of my girls. And while I did, he sent Yahiro to London so he wouldn't try to stop me… I did it all for Yahiro to be strong… even if it meant he hating me…"

"…Akira…" Akemi then noticed the way Megumi stared at the picture. She then smiled for Megumi and took the picture away. "Do you regret what you did?"

"Every day. Every time Yahiro calls me a witch… a part of me dies. I don't really hate him… I guess that as a mother I just can't. But I can't love him either since being close to him only causes me pain." And Megumi nodded. No more tears filled her eyes. But her look full of concern remained. "…Megumi… I…"

"Yahiro needs a mother…" And Akemi stared at Megumi with interest once again. For Megumi it was still an uncomfortable experience to try and stare back at Akemi. But she did her best to do it. "Yesterday… Yahiro told me… that he had never been hugged by his mother the way my mother hugged him that day… deep inside… even if Yahiro wishes to ignore it… he needs the love of a mother…"

"Megumi… that's something that can't be done. Yahiro hates me with all his heart, and I can't say I love him anymore. I don't hate him, and I wish I could once again try to be the mother he never had. But it is impossible…" Megumi then took Akemi's hand. The woman stared at Megumi and saw the honest and warm smile forming on her lips. "Are you for real? Smiling for a person like me? A woman who collects pretty girls because of her shattered dream of having a daughter? How can it be possible?"

"Akemi… no… mother…" And Akemi's eyes widened. Megumi just smiled and then continued. "When I met Yahiro… I hated him… it wasn't love at first sight like in the fairy tales… I hated him… because he was despicable. But I was then unable to stop thinking about him… even when all his thoughts belonged to Akira… I never gave up… I did my best, and when I thought everything was lost… when my spirit was shattered… and my hopes and dreams destroyed… my only wish came true. Yahiro, even if he had never said it… not even once… I know he loves me…"

"Not even once?" And Megumi moved her head in negation. Akemi then opened her arms, and the now more comfortable Megumi launched herself to Akemi and accepted her hug. "But how can he resist your charm? Megumi, even I could admit my love for you. After all, you are the purest girl I have ever met."

"…Akemi…" She began. And Akemi then remained in silence and waited. "Please don't give up… those feelings you have for Yahiro… please don't ignore them." And Akemi said no more. But Megumi's body pressed against hers helped her feel comfortable. A warm smile was drawn on her lips, and tears of joy began falling from her eyes.

* * *

"Once again there is no reply… I'm starting to get worried…" Jun spoke out toward Yahiro. And the annoyed pink haired new member of the Yamamoto family rolled his eyes in annoyance as he waited for Jun to dial Sakura's number once again. Yahiro's businesses at the airport were already over, but the youngest Yamamoto refused to give up and tried dialing once again. "It keeps saying the phone number is out of service… what if something happened to Sakura? Maybe she is hurt! What if she was the victim of an accident? Or what if she was kidnapped?"

"Is he always this paranoiac?" Ryuu just smiled while hugging Finn. Since Yahiro was so annoyed at the whole situation he even stopped teasing the girl now resting her head at Ryuu's chest. "Oi! Have you tried dialing a different number? Her mansion's phone number perhaps?" Jun then blinked twice, and then he stared at the phone not knowing what to dial. "How can't you not know the number of your girlfriend's mansion? Give me that!" He yelled hard at Jun who backed off scared. "The things I do for the family… yo! Sakura! Why the hell can't you answer your damn phone?" Jun then tried to snatch the phone away from Yahiro's hand. But the teen just placed his hand in the way preventing the kid from taking the phone. "Eh? A Maid? Well, tell Sakura I wish to speak to her!" Yahiro then tapped his foot at the floor. He then felt many veins popping at his forehead and then yelled at the phone. "What do you mean who is this? Tell her I'm a freaking terrorist and placed some bombs at her mansion!" And Jun sweat dropped. He could barely remember the last time he saw Yahiro this annoyed.

* * *

"Lady Ushikubo! A terrorist is calling you! He says he placed some bombs at the mansion!" The maid then fainted. But Sakura remained in silence for a while and resting at her bed. But after a while of hearing the yells at the other side of the line, she picked the phone from the floor and went back to her bed.

"You know I hate liars… what do you want… Yahiro…?" The voice at the other side of the line calmed down. Yahiro somehow disliked the tone of voice Sakura was using. "Where were you when I needed you and Jun? I tried dialing your number a lot, you never answered… and now…" She began. But instead of continuing with the conversation, she closed her eyes and hugged her pillow hard. "…I don't wish to talk to you or Jun right now… so stop dialing…" She then hanged the phone, and slowly, began falling asleep.

* * *

"Now that's what I call a waste of time… what could be wrong with that girl…?" Jun stared at Yahiro with curiosity. The pink haired one just hanged the phone. "Your girlfriend is upset. Maybe because you haven't called her in a while, you bad and awful boyfriend." Yahiro teased. And Jun stared at him with teary eyes. "I know Sakura better than you do. Her annoyance will only last a couple of weeks so I suggest you don't try calling her until then. Now, let's go. I have a lot of work to do and…" But Yahiro's words were interrupted. By the reception of the airport he saw Megumi running around the place while holding to Akemi's hand. Aoi was following the girls close by. But this time Yahiro doubted about the security Kei's bodyguards offered. "What is that witch doing here?"

"Megumi, I'm not sure about this. You can't fix 15 years of hatred in just a reckless meeting!" But Megumi kept looking for Yahiro all around the airport. Only it was Yahiro the one finding her. He took Megumi's hand and pulled her away from Akemi. The woman then stared at Yahiro and tried to find the words, only before she could speak, Yahiro did first.

"You witch better keep your deadly and nasty claws away from Megumi!" He yelled at Akemi. And the woman was wounded. So was Megumi. After all that had happened, hearing Yahiro calling his own mother a witch was also painful for her. "Tell my dad he isn't going to take her away from me… that also mean she won't become one of your puppets."

"Yahiro, wait! Your mother only wishes to speak to you." And Yahiro flinched when hearing Megumi's voice being this straight forward. The girl blushed and then faced away a little scared, but after swallowing some saliva, she found the valor she needed. And so, she stared at Yahiro with a smile on her face. "Yahiro… there is something your mother wishes you to know…"

"What are you talking about? And Aoi! I thought Kei told you not to allow any member of the Saiga approaching Megumi! Last time I allowed you witch to speak to Megumi, you and my father broke her! I'm never allowing that to happen ever again! And you can fake being hurt all you want. Nothing you say or do will change my mind!" Akemi then bit her lips and stared at Yahiro with hatred. Megumi then flinched when noticing that last. This wasn't what she wanted. Her plan should have ended a different way. "Stay away from Megumi you witch!"

"Stupid son! All I wanted to tell you is that I love you!" And Yahiro's eyes widened. He then let go of Megumi's hand unwillingly and out of surprise. The information just hitting his ears was one he couldn't believe. The words kept repeating themselves over and over again and hitting every corner of his mind. But he still couldn't believe them. "I came here in order to try to steal Megumi from you… but she made me realize a lot of things… stupid son… even if I'm harsh sometimes… even if I find it hard to express my feelings… I love you… Yahiro… you are my son…"

"…This is a joke…" Yahiro said while laughing as an idiot. The information still couldn't reach his mind. It made no sense. After years of hatred, after the many things Akemi did to ruin Yahiro's life, she came to him with the help of Megumi in order to tell that to him. "…There is no way in hell you can be serious… stupid witch. Did you really think I was going to fall for that trick…? Think again! You never loved me. For you I was nothing but a tool to make you richer. Quit lying to yourself and go back home, witch!" Akemi then moved her head several times in negation. She then allowed her tears to fall once again. "It's a trick… someone as soulless as you are can't cry!"

"Yahiro… what have I done to you…?" Yahiro then backed off. But Megumi took his hand preventing him from leaving. Akemi then walked toward him and embraced him in a strong hug. Yahiro's eyes widened. He couldn't believe it. His mother was hugging him with love and care for the first time since he had memory. "Everything is fine, mommy is here!" She cried hard and buried her face against Yahiro's shoulder. The teen was speechless. Akemi Saiga. The witch he always thought he hated with all his heart. Was now admitting her feelings for her son.

"…That which I want…" Megumi began. And Yahiro stared at the girl while still trying to realize the meaning of Akemi's hug. "…Is to be able to live with Yahiro-kun… and have a family with him…" She said while cleaning a betraying tear away from her eyes. "Yahiro-kun… aren't you happy…?" She added with a smile. Yahiro's surprised eyes then turned into ones full with care. He then placed his arms around his mother, and embraced her back and into a hug.

"…Yahiro…?" Akemi spoke out while widening her eyes because of the feeling of Yahiro's arms around her. "I was a fool of a mother… I failed you…"

"Shut up." Yahiro added. And Akemi was surprised. "One step at a time…" He finished. And closed his eyes while enjoying the feeling of his mother hugging him.

"…Yahiro…" His mother added. But no more words escaped her lips. She just hugged her son even harder. Megumi crossed her hands together and placed them against her chest at the view. Just as Yahiro had helped her mother fulfill her dream the night before, today was the day she could return the favor, by helping Yahiro's mother fulfill her dream.

"Let's be happy together… Yahiro-kun… all of us… together as a happy family…"

* * *

**It is late for mother's day, I know, you know, but let's just do something different today and go hug our mothers right now, after all, there is no love like the one of a mother for her son or daughter, for now that's all from me and see you all next chapter, I hope you liked this one!**

**Megumi: (Holding a sketchbook) I love my mother T_T**

**Akemi: Mother loves you two!**

**Yahiro: Yo, whose mother are you, mine or hers?**

**Akemi: (Evil stare) Are you wearing a dress?**

**Kei: (Sends flowers to his mom)**

**Hikari: (Making a mother's day card)**

**Jun: (Crying toward his phone) Mommy! I miss you so much mommy!**

**Ryuu: I don't remember my mother (Reading Special A Manga)**

**Finn: (Lowering her head) My mother tried to kill me T_T**

**Akira: (By phone) Who is the pretty mom? Who is the pretty mom?**

**Tadashi: Mom! I love you!**

**Surime: (Hitting Tadashi with a ruler) Don't touch me you stupid son! Now go and study!**

**Yahiro: Well, not all mothers can be perfect I guess? But why mine had to be like Tadashi's one with Akira complex?**

**Akemi: (Hugging Megumi) Who is the pretty girl? Who is the pretty girl?**

**Megumi: (Odd face and holding her sketchbook): Happy Late Mother's Day!**

**Daniel: Sniff… I wanna hug my mother now…**


	10. Promises

**Hiya people! FMushroom here with the last chapter! Yes, you heard me, the last chapter, only it is the last chapter of the first season of this story, muahahahaha! You thought I was going to end it abruptly? Think again, lol. Anyway, now that I won your attention and probably forced several readers to throw their laptops away in annoyance (Steals Yahiro's evil grin), let's fix some stuff here. **

**When I began writing this, I seriously never thought about it having this success. This story is currently the second most reviewed story in the Yahiro for Megumi section of Fanfiction dot net, and also the second in average reviews of unfinished stories in the whole Yahiro Megumi section, only behind of another story winning first place in both categories, T_T. I envy that author so much! And if being second wasn't enough, I have to also note that this story is my second most reviewed story, but close to be the first one (Only down by 7 reviews I think) So, am I doomed to be second place? I feel so Hikari like! **

**Well, let's change that! I think I can be first place material, only it looks like a difficult task T_T. Several reviews separate me from my goal. My greatest enemy is my own inability to do a decent narration, wah! I always have the greatest plot! Only not the best narration! Curses, that happens to me for being such a lazy reader. (Goes to emo corner) **

**At any rate, while I drown on my emoness (Yeah right), you go and start reading this first season finale. And warning, I'm such an unpredictable author and like doing twists in the plot! What you are about to see is one of them, muahahahaha, who believes in happy endings? I don't, only I'm forced to them, unless I can be evil enough! Muahahahaha, steals the neighbor wireless internet! Free internet! I'm evil! Muahahahaha, take that Flanders! (Saw a whole Simpsons marathon yesterday)**

**EDITED & ADAPTED TO THE MANGA! (13/08/2012)**

* * *

**Prologue:**

* * *

"Yahiro? Damn it Yahiro! Where are you? I want to know how everything turned out!" It was something that happened a couple of years ago during one of the wedding interviews between Yahiro, back then still a Saiga, and a member of a wealthy family. Sakura Ushikubo, being Yahiro's only friend, walked around the mansion Yahiro owned in eternal search of the pink haired teen. Only the pink haired one she found wasn't Yahiro, but another member of the Saigas. "Chitose, what are you doing here? Where is Yahiro?" She questioned the young member of the Saiga family. The boy just cleaned the tears away from his face. "Hey, don't cry. Tell me what happened to you?" She said while pulling the boy into a warm hug. Sakura was the only person who could actually care for real about Yahiro and Chitose. Everyone else only cared about their money. "He yelled you out of his room, didn't he?"

"Yahiro Onii-chan is always so cruel with me! All he ever cares about is pleasing dad! And whenever he can't he releases his anger on me! Sakura-chan! How can you get along this well with Onii-chan?" Chitose said while crying. Sakura just moved her head in negation and then cleaned Chitose's tears away, forcing a blush to appear on his face.

"Getting along with your Onii-chan is hard. He actually steps on my nerves more often than you can start to imagine. That stupid brother of yours, we get indeed, but only barely." She admitted. "Is your brother in his room?" And Chitose nodded. Sakura then placed her hand at the doorknob of Yahiro's room and noticed it was closed. "Oh, this time it's serious. That Yahiro, will he ever find happiness?" She said while taking a key from out of her sleeve. Chitose stared at the key with interest, it was the key to Yahiro's room, and Sakura used it to open the door and then walked inside. "If you want you can hear… but it is a secret between us, ok?" She added cheerfully. Chitose just nodded and then saw Sakura entering the room without closing the door entirely. "Cheer up! Yahiro-kun! You will soon find that girl that is special to you! I don't even know why you place too many thoughts into it. There are many pretty girls who would be whiling to marry with you!"

"…Sakura…" Yahiro began while staring out of the window. Something he did whenever he was depressed and in deep thoughts. "…Shut up…" He continued. The girl then filled her cheeks with air, but she swallowed her annoyance and walked toward Yahiro, then kicked him softly so he would interrupt his laying down at the sofa position so she could sit by his side. "…I'm sick of this… wedding interview after wedding interview… I always hear the same: business talking, showing off about their millions… I hate them so much. They are always trying to make more money, how greedy can they be…?" Chitose heard it all with interest from the other side of the door. And Sakura, still by Yahiro's side, just nodded in agreement.

"I'm not that different… I was told by my father recently that I will be going to a wedding interview with Takishima Kei! His family is almost as rich as yours. Call me greedy if you want, but a girl could use that money. And I even heard that Kei looks like a prince!" Yahiro then gave Sakura a disgusted look. The girl sweat dropped at that last. "Yahiro? Hey, Yahiro! Don't ignore me! You know I hate to be ignored! Sooner or later I will have to get married, even if searching for my beautiful prince is my priority, we all have to do what it takes to please our families."

"Sakura, you and I are different than the rest. We believe in more than money… yet. It seems to me like you already gave up." Sakura then lowered her face. She had to admit Yahiro was right. "I don't want to get married. Why helping someone else become richer? The only reason I accept these wedding interviews is because my father orders me to them. One day he will order me to marry someone… I just know he will… but I have to please him. After all, he gave everything to me. The only reason I have for getting married is to please my father."

"What about Akira-san? You always talk about her. Will you get married to someone else and ignore your own feelings?" And Yahiro nodded. Sakura then lowered her face. And a small blush adorned her cheeks. "Eh… hey… Yahiro… don't get me wrong for what I'm going to say to you… but… since you and I belong to different worlds than the one our parents belong to… how about arranging a wedding interview between the Ushikubo and the Saiga?" Chitose's eyes then widened when he heard Sakura say that last. Yahiro shared similar emotions, and he finally faced the girl. She just faced away ashamed and embarrassed. "I know you don't love me… and I don't love you either, at least not that hard." She whispered to herself. "But if that pleases our parents, and we are friends, we can kill two birds with the same stone."

"What nonsense are you saying?" Sakura then moved her shoulders up and down not knowing what to say. "Stupid girl. Asking for such a thing is ridiculous. I feel nothing for you, our friendship is even questionable. How can you be so bold as to ask me to accept such a thing?"

"Well, how about saying I'm better than nothing?" Yahiro then stared at her once again. The girl stared back at him with annoyance. "I know you aren't exactly prince charming, and with those earrings you wear your sexuality interest can be mistaken." Yahiro then felt a dark aura surrounding him, but Sakura ignored the aura bravely. She was the only one who could do that. "Don't give me that spooky crap. I'm being serious and you know it. You got the money, I do too. You can please your father, I can please mine. I don't hate you, and you don't hate me either. Even if it's a marriage with no love, it wouldn't be at all an annoying situation. Who knows… if you take those earrings off and we buy better clothes for you… I think you are prince charming material."

"I don't have a prince charming attitude you know? I'm more like the wolf in the little red riding hood book." She nodded sadly. "Also, could you really do that? Try to love someone like me? I seriously doubt it. Pretending for the rest of your life? Could you really do that?"

"I could try." She added. And Yahiro's eyes widened in surprise. "If I can't find my prince charming and if you can't convince Akira into loving you. Why not giving it a try? Yahiro. We are friends. And friendship is the first step to…" But Sakura's words were cut off. Yahiro had placed his hand at her cheek. The girl flinched at the action and then saw how Yahiro leaned closer to her. "Wait, what are you doing? Back of you big bad wolf!"

"Pretending is not enough." He said while placing his lips inches away from Sakura's ones. But instead of kissing her, he moved toward her cheek, hitting it softly with his lips. The girl gulped by the feeling moments before Yahiro moved away. "That was only a pretending act. To see your reaction. Sakura, even when you are doing this offer, there is no way you and I can be more than just friends. I don't love you… and you don't love me. You still think doing this is what you want?"

"Curse you Yahiro! You even liked my cheek!" She said while cleaning her cheek. "All I'm telling you is that even if there is no love, it wouldn't be at all an annoying situation, since you and I are friends. And friendship is the first step toward love." Yahiro just faced the sunset once again. And Sakura was annoyed by him ignoring her and then forced him to place his arm around her waist. "Think about it? Who else but me would actually stand a guy like you?"

"…That's probably true… but it doesn't stop being something annoying…" And Sakura nodded. "…Fine…" And Sakura's eyes then widened, and a small blush adorned her face. "If I can't find a girl who I love and can return my feelings… and if you can't find your prince charming… you and I will then get married. I will make the announcement tomorrow. Sakura Ushikubo, is now Yahiro's Saiga marital interest. However, that doesn't mean you can't take on more interviews… you still need to find your prince charming…" Sakura then nodded. She then rested her head against his chest. "You don't have to pretend until that day comes you know…?"

"Shut up! If I want to rest my head on your chest then I will rest my head on your chest! I'm trying to get used to the idea! By the way, I hate your cologne!" Yahiro just ignored her. "You could at least try to please me. After all, I'm now Yahiro Saiga's love interest." She smiled. But Yahiro rolled his eyes in annoyance. And Chitose, at the other side of the door, just analyzed it all with interest.

"Getting married without love? Only to please father? But… I do love Sakura… Yahiro always steals that which I want…" The boy closed the door and then hugged his legs close to his chest, thinking over and over again about what to do. "Yahiro… Onii-chan… one day I want to be like you… no… I want to be better than you… and earn father's favor… since different to you, father never cares about me…"

* * *

**One Despicable Guy.**

**Chapter Ten: Promises.**

* * *

**September 1. 311 days to deadline**

"Aw! Megumi-chan is so cute! Isn't it wonderful to see your young wife dressed like this, Yahrio? With my designs in clothes, and your skills at doing business, I can see Megumi-chan's career as an idol becoming one that will live for decades!" Akemi Saiga said while pulling Megumi into a strong hug. For the young woman, life couldn't be any better. After fixing everything with her son, she became an important part of Yahiro's plan for Megumi's idol career. Only both Yahiro and Megumi were having second thoughts about asking for helping hands in Megumi's first official concert as they were driven by Akemi's limousine toward a commercial center. "Megumi, you are such a cute girl, I could eat you!" Akemi yelled from her right side and pulling her into a hug. From her left side, someone else also hugged the girl.

"It's like a dream coming true! To see my daughter becoming an idol! Yahiro, I will never be able to thank you enough for this! And Akemi, the clothes you made are wonderful!" Rin, Megumi's real mother spoke out while admiring the beautiful dress Megumi now wore. It was a two pieces attire, with the top being a yellow and sleeveless shirt that discovered her navel, which was something Megumi found uncomfortable, and the lower being an orange mini skirt with a white belt and long pink socks, which made her look as a real pop idol despite the odd combination of colors and mode. "And look at her hair! Megumi, I don't remember seeing your hair being this silky ever! Akemi! You do know how to expose a girl's beauty!" Both women began laughing, and Yahiro, sitting in front of the trio of girls just stared at them all with odd eyes.

"Somehow… having them both together… is kinda scary…" Yahiro admitted. And Megumi sadly moved her head as nodding. "Whatever. Megumi, listen up will you? It's being more than a month since your discovery at Finn's country, a long month of planning and working. I know the honeymoon didn't go as I had initially planned, blame our mothers here for that."

"What are you saying, stupid son? If you cared more for my sweet Megumi-chan then you could have enjoyed your honeymoon! But you were so busy doing business! It is your entire fault you couldn't enjoy it!" Akemi said while staring angrily at Yahiro. The teen found his eyebrow twitching with annoyance, but somehow managed to swallow his anger.

"Akemi is right, Yahiro! You should care more about my precious Megumi-chan! But at least I can be sure of something: that during your honeymoon with my priceless Megumi-chan, you were gentleman enough not to harm her in any way!" Rin yelled while kissing Megumi at her cheek, Akemi did the same, Yahiro just felt many veins popping at his forehead.

"Yo, witch! Don't try your luck with me… a month of semi peaceful mother and son relationship can't erase 15 years of hatred. I suggest you start behaving…" He said with a cold tone of voice. "And you, Rin… ever since your business with your former producers was over, you interrupted our honeymoon and began taking Megumi with you everywhere while teaching her how to be an idol… so don't dare telling me it was my fault…" Both women then faked being hurt by Yahiro's words and then hugged Megumi hard. "Cut that off! I'm not buying it! Especially not from you!" He said while pointing at his mother. "Seriously, I have no time for this… Megumi, this is your dream and also our only chance to stand against my father. So far you only have one song, today we are going to reveal a second one to attract younger audience. You said you liked kids a lot, so that's what we are aiming to."

"I don't think that was what Megumi was referring too when she said she liked kids." Akemi said with a teasing smile on her face. Megumi just blushed madly, Yahiro did the same. "You got the idea. Now get working into it you stupid son!"

"What the hell are you saying, Akemi? I want to be a grandmother as well, but if that son of yours touches my priceless Megumi-chan in any indecent way before the real wedding arrives, I won't forgive your family!" Rin said while taking a pen out of her purse and getting ready to use it as a weapon. "Don't try your luck, Akemi!"

"Silence you two! Can't you see you are forcing Megumi to feel even more nervous?" Akemi and Rin both then stared at Megumi. The girl was shivering with fear as she felt the limousine lowering its speed and the yells of the many fans cheering for her. "This is so annoying… Megumi… come here…" The girl nodded and finally freed herself from her two mothers. She then jumped toward Yahiro and hugged him hard. "There, don't be afraid, everything will be fine." He said while rubbing Megumi's head softly. The girl just stared at him with teary eyes. "Don't give me that, we have been working on your voice. There is no way it can go out of control now. I'm more worried about the dancing part. We didn't get enough time to practice. And being honest, your body's condition isn't ready for a long performance. So save your breathe and don't do unnecessary movements." She nodded several times. She then climbed Yahiro's body and pulled him into a hug. "You are hopeless, you knew that?" She nodded several times.

"Wah! Stupid son cursed Megumi-chan! He captured him with his evil claws! I can't believe Megumi-chan can be this cute toward my stupid son!" Akemi added with teary eyes while holding to Rin's hands and feeling her eyes watering. The blonde haired woman shared similar emotions.

"My Megumi-chan prefers to be with Yahiro than with her own mother! Yahiro you evil boy! You stole my priceless Megumi-chan from me! But that also makes me so happy! My sweet and priceless Megumi-chan is slowly becoming a real woman!" Rin cried, Akemi cried as well, they then hugged and tried to cheer up themselves.

"Note to self… get our mothers fired…" Yahiro told to himself. He then directed his attention to Megumi. "At any rate, this is no different from your first performance. Sing with your heart, and remember, I will be listening to your beautiful voice." And she blushed. Yahiro then leaned closer and kissed her, forcing Megumi to shine with embarrassment and Rin and Akemi to cry at the view. "Now, Megumi-chan… let's have some fun, shall we?" The girl nodded while blushing madly and doing odd faces as if being captured in a fantasy world. Yahiro rolled his eyes and offered his hand to her. She took it with a smile. "Megumi, welcome to the life of an idol!" Aoi opened the door from the other side, revealing the flashes of many cameras, all of them flashing the girl who hid behind Yahiro to avoid the lights. "Hey, don't be shy, remember we only avoid paparazzi, anyone else is good." She nodded and took Yahiro's hand. "Smile for the cameras."

Megumi gulped hard but did as she was told. She then tried to enjoy the moment. After all, even if she was surrounded by many strangers, Yahiro was still holding her hand and giving her strength.

"Yo! Megumi! Over here! Megumi! Do your best, Megumi!" From the crowd, Hikari yelled and won Megumi's attention. By her side were Jun, Akira and Tadashi, who together began the Megumi's number one fan club, and were doing an scandal around the place. Megumi waved her hand toward them and smiled happily, but she then noticed that Jun, despite being waving his hand at her, had his phone in hand, meaning he still couldn't communicate with Sakura after more than a month.

"And here for the inauguration of this commercial center comes Megumi Yamamoto! Accompanied by her husband! Yahiro Yamamoto!" Ryuu, the one sponsoring the event yelled at the microphone. The sound of cheers and applauses filled the place as Megumi and Yahiro made it to the small scenario that was placed in front of the new commercial center. Ryuu then clapped and offered his hand to Yahiro. The pink haired one accepted his hand. "Yahiro, as the new majority investor of the Tsuji Sports Entertainment Enterprise, it is a pleasure for me to sponsor this event. Today we announce not only the beginning of Megumi's career as an idol, but a new era of entertainment, as the Yamamoto Entertainment Corporation and Tsuji Sports Entertainment Enterprise, join forces to give a new meaning to the word entertainment."

"Thanks for the warm welcoming, Ryuu-kun!" The green haired teen then felt a vein popping at his forehead. Yahiro just smiled and walked to the microphone. "I'm sure it is odd for a sport's company to be sponsoring this kind of events, but as we in the Yamamoto Family like to say, it's all about entertainment!" Yahiro spoke out, making clear the new slogan of the Yamamoto's. "For more than a month, every music lover around Japan had wondered, who is Megumi Yamamoto? A romance singer? A new pop idol? How about the biggest celebrity in Japan to begin with? And today we will prove it, by revealing for the first time ever, the second song of the newest idol of Japan. Megumi, if you would be so kind." The sound of claps were heard once again, as many awaited for the girl to sing her song. She blushed with embarrassment as Yahiro placed a headphone like microphone at her head and then kissed Megumi's cheek softly, scoring some points for the girls who yelled in embarrassment after witnessing such event. "Now, sing. Let the world hear your beautiful voice once again.

Music then began surrounding the place, the sound of an acoustic guitar playing with the imaginary lyrics, the sound of the drums followed the sound of the strings but giving more rhythm to the music, then the keyboard also joined in and the many lights of different colors around the place began flashing toward Megumi. The girl then couldn't help it but tap her foot at the rhythm of the mixture between pop and rock that was heard, but keeping a classic style reflecting some kind of luxury. It was an unique style of music, one that described the many aspects of Megumi's hidden personality.

"_A dream that is just coming true, a girl that has a song for you, this girl that will help your dream come true, a girl that sings that I love you!_" Megumi finally moved with the song and began dancing around, feeling the rhythm conquering her mind and dancing like a real pop idol. Trumpets joined into the sound of the music, giving the song a more enjoyable tune. "_Cotton candy or lollipop, a kiss that is waiting here for you, dance with me this silly pop, and say with me that I love you! This song I sing is just for you, pumping my heart like a balloon, this song that means I'm here for you, while we both see the lovely moon!_"

The solo of an electric guitar followed, giving Megumi a rest for her voice. But she kept dancing with the song and continuing with the show. Many claps filled the air, encouraging her to dance even more. The electric solo then came to an end as the other instruments joined in, but now in a romantic tone instead of a pop rhythm.

"_A dream is just coming true, hitting my heart with joy, a dream that I want to pursue, this dream I have of a boy! A dream is just coming true, a dream of living with you, within my heart you know it's true, this song that says I love you! _"The pop style returned, Megumi then resumed the chorus.

"_A dream that is just coming true, a girl that has a song for you, this girl that will help your dream come true, a girl that sings that I love you! Cotton candy or lollipop, a kiss that is waiting here for you, dance with me this silly pop, and say with me that I love you! A dream that is just coming true, a girl that has a song for you, this girl that will help your dream come true, a girl that sings that I love you! Because you just know…!_" Her voice then continue with that last tune, the music was then over, and the lights directed at her. "_I love you…!_" Following the same thematic, she held that last line, until the sound of claps was heard and she interrupted the tune abruptly. The song was now over.

"Ladies and gentlemen and kids of all ages! You heard it here, the song of Megumi Yamamoto! We hope to live with you the career of this young idol! Thanks for coming and have a nice day!" Ryuu yelled at the microphone and distracting the attention of the many spectators so Yahiro could grab Megumi's hand and pull her backstage and into a white limousine, a different one from the one they arrived at, one with the purpose of taking them away while Akemi and Rin asked the driver of the first limousine to drive toward the opposite direction, winning the attention of the fans and away from the second limousine. "Great job Megumi… we are all proud of you…"

* * *

"Great job Megumi-chan! You did win a good audience! Especially with the kids! They will surely be singing your song all around school, winning more fans in the progress!" Yahiro yelled out and proud of his wife. Megumi, however, couldn't enjoy the situation as she gasped for air and felt her body shaking by the effort she placed into the dancing. "It is surely different than your first song. You are now an idol with a mixture of music styles. But we still need to work in your endurance in stage, and remember one song won't be enough, you need to be able to sing more at a time, or else we won't finish an album before Christmas." It was the beginning of September, which meant Megumi only had 3 months to think about 12 new songs for her album so it would be sold by the beginning of December. Only she was in no condition to do it right now. "How are you feeling? I'm sure it was a wonderful experience."

"It was!" She then coughed hard. Yahiro then placed a hand at her throat. It felt hot due to the effort Megumi placed into the singing. "…I think… I need to rest my voice… my throat is starting to hurt a lot…" She continued coughing. Yahiro then handled a bottle with water to her.

"You did a nice effort, you need some rest now. Come here." Megumi smiled happily and then jumped toward Yahiro, pulling him into yet another strong hug. "Ught! Fragile or not, you can surely place a lot of strength to your hugs sometimes!" He complained. But he couldn't hide the smile on his lips. "Let's go home, Megumi, you need to be in top shape for tomorrow's practice. You need to get used to moving around the stage." She then directed a hurt stare to Yahiro. The teen just blushed. "Let me guess… you refuse to go to sleep quiet yet…" She nodded. "I know, I'm spending a lot of time working, but we have little time and we need 12 more songs in less than 3 months. That's not something easy to do, not to mention the publicity, the choreography, new clothes. It's about to start freezing so we need something warm but that helps you move around the stage. Then there is the recording of the first album and the cover and…" Yahiro then faced Megumi. The girl kept staring at him with hurt eyes. "…Or…" She smiled. "I could spend some time with my wife. Only that will force me to work harder you know?"

"You already…" She coughed. "Work too hard…" She then placed a hand at her throat. "Can't we please… enjoy a night, only you and me…?" She hugged him once again. Yahiro just rolled his eyes. "…Please…" She begged.

"Curses… I can no longer say no to you… can I?" And she moved her head in negation. Yahiro then took his phone out and dialed the familiar number. "Yo… it's me again… and before you ask, no, I'm not working tonight… Megumi seems to want to spend some time with me, so don't give me the usual crap, Kei." Yahiro then pressed the loud speaker so Megumi could hear Kei's words.

"You are being so carefree lately, Yahiro. I understand it is because in only a month we managed to get one fourth of the money we need to catch up to your father. But even with eleven months left, the probabilities of reaching our goal are extremely slim." Yahiro nodded. Megumi then stared at him with concern. "Yahiro, even when things are looking good you should not feel at peace. Remember Saku Saiga is no one to take lightly. Even if your mother is now on our side." Yahiro nodded once again as if Kei could actually see him, but the truth was he just nodded because he was trying to convince himself into trying to avoid Megumi's charms.

"I know that already. It's my father the one we are talking about. But with mother no longer doing the financial research for my father, the grow rate of his company had died down… speaking of the devil's advocate, ask that lazy woman to help us in our investments. Although I know almost all her investments will be centered in manufacture and clothing. Tell her to invest some millions in the Ushikubo's business chains." Megumi kept hugging Yahiro and enjoying the comfortable feeling of his chest. The teen blushed at the feeling but tried to be as professional as possible.

"Speaking of the Ushikubo's, have you checked your mail yet? There was an invitation for an important announcement. I got the invitation as well, but when asking Jun he said he got no invitation. He hadn't being able to speak to Sakura for quite a while already, he is starting to get worried." Yahiro then remained emotionless, but Megumi noticed the tension of the muscles of his chest and then saw a shine of worried feelings hitting Yahiro's pupils. "Of course, the Ushikubo's affairs are none of my business. I'm not even interested in going to the party. But you, Yahiro, could find going to that party to be quiet an advantage."

"Kei… shut up…" At the other side of the line Yahiro and Megumi heard the sound of Kei breathing out in enjoyment. Yahiro smiled when hearing that. "Stupid Kei, you never like saying things straight forward. I also know something is wrong. Sakura tells me everything, but so far I have cared little about our friendship. It's about time I change that, tell Jun to meet me at the Ushikubo's mansion but to stay outside. If this is something Sakura doesn't want him to know, at least I want to make sure they meet." And with that said, Yahiro hanged the phone. "This surely wasn't the way I wanted to spend the night with you. But I'm worried about Sakura, and you are too about Jun… aren't you? So, Megumi, want to go to a party with me?"

"As long as I'm with Yahiro… I don't care about what we do…" Yahiro nodded. He then asked his driver to drive toward the Ushikubo's mansion. "Also… for Jun who I have cared little recently… I need to do something to help him as well! After all… we are a happy family… aren't we?" She said before coughing once again due to the pain in her voice. Yahiro rubbed her neck softly, forcing her to tickle a little but managed to steal an honest smile form her.

"Not at all, but… so far he is not a bother anymore… it's something I can get used to." Megumi nodded while playing with her fingers. Yahiro noticed and then pulled her closer to him. "You are someone I can stand now. Only be sure of something: we still haven't had the fun we are supposed to have. I still have to make you mine." He teased. She then blushed and nodded several times. "Only that will have to wait… just now Sakura… I'm sure she needs my help…"

* * *

"Lady Ushikubo, you have another call from young Jun Yamamoto. He asks for you to answer the calls personally." A maid told Sakura while the girl was brushing her hair endlessly inside of her dark room. Whenever Sakura was depressed, she shared similar actions as Yahiro, staying alone at her room, with the lights off, and staring out of her balcony. Only this time the curtains where closed. "Lady Ushikubo? What should I tell young Jun Yamamoto?"

"…Tell him to stop calling…" The maid's eyes widened. Normally having a call from Jun would force Sakura to be filled with joy and to jump around her room while pulling the phone all around the mansion. Having such reply from her toward the maid was heartbreaking for her loyal servant. "Tell him… I no longer believe in fairy tales and about a prince in shiny armor… Jun and his twisted double personality can go and jump from a cliff, see if I care…"

"Strong words coming from a girl announcing her engagement." Sakura then faced the door with her eyes wide open. There not only she found her worried maid but also Chitose Saiga.  
The boy stared at her while smiling softly. "You look beautiful." He then waved his hand and asked Sakura's maid to leave. "This is an important celebration, I thought perhaps you should be happy… after all, you are being promised to someone with a lot of money."

"You better learn to keep your tongue under control. Or else you will hear some inappropriate words for someone of your age." Sakura warned. Chitose lowered his face depressed when hearing her words. "When I heard I was being promised to a Saiga, my first thought was about your brother. I really never imagined I was going to be promised to a ten years old. Such embarrassment, how could my father ever think about it? I mean, if it was Yahiro then I would understand it."

"Why it all does always have to be about my brother?" Sakura then faced Chitose. The boy bit his lips in annoyance. "Everything is always about him! The one who lead the Saiga Financial Group to glory! The one who earned the love of father! The one who you promised to get married to!"

"Chitose, you got it all wrong. The promise your brother and I made was only to have a backup plan! Your brother and I were never romantically attached. But what does that has to do with anything?" Sakura then noticed the tears forming at the corners of Chitose's eyes. Tears of rage were reflected by the little light coming from the curtains. "Chitose… I was always like a big sister to you, so tell me, why did you plot this? Why asking for my hand?"

"Are you so blind not to see it? It's all because of my brother! He always has what I want! He never leaves anything for me! The love of my father! The glory of being a Saiga! And recently the love of my mother who abandoned me because of him! But most importantly! He had you! You made a promise with him! Why with him? Why not with me? Even when he is now married to that Yamamoto brat you still dare telling me you would have understood if the one you were promised to was Yahiro?" Sakura's eyes widened for many reasons. With that last, Chitose not only revealed his feelings toward her, but also revealed to her something she wasn't aware of, the marriage between Yahiro and Megumi becoming official.

"I had no idea… but why didn't he…? I thought he and I were best friends… if he had only told me about this. I knew he liked Megumi, but, we always kept the promise in mind… things can change in such a short while, why didn't he inform me about this?" She felt a tear falling from her cheeks, and then heard the sound of Chitose kicking the door. "Chitose?"

"I knew it! You love my brother! Don't you?" Sakura then gave Chitose a determined look. She stood up from her bed and walked toward Chitose. Upon standing, she revealed she was currently wearing a wedding dress. Not that she was going to get married to Chitose quiet yet, it was only she was forced to dress like this by her father, who wanted to announce to the world the promise of her engagement with Chitose. "Don't be a liar! You hate liars! Just admit you love my brother!"

"It's true… even if it was for a second. When I made that promise with Yahiro I had developed feelings for him… but that was before finding my one and only true love! Having feelings for Yahiro only lasted until I met Jun! There is nothing you need to prove to him, he never loved me, and I only loved him for a short while. So stop being this selfish, ask your father to stop this engagement ceremony. Don't you want to marry someone you truly love?" Sakura said with a caring tone of voice. Only Chitose refused to hear her.

"Stupid old lady! It can't be erased! Your father and I made a deal!" Sakura's eyes widened once again, Chitose just fell to his knees and cried. "My father, asked me to give him a high amount of money in less than 3 months. I don't have my brother's financial genius mind. There was no way I could get that money, since I'm not my brother. But then, I had an idea… just as my brother married a Yamamoto to earn some money of his own property, I could do the same. I had a meeting with your father, and asked him to pay the money my father demanded from me, and if he did, I would arrange a marriage between you and a Saiga… only the only Saiga left who could get married is me, since my brother is no longer a Saiga."

"Yahiro? But why? What happened! Is he ok? Don't tell me Saku actually did what I think he did?" Added Sakura with a worried tone of voice. She then looked all around the room for her phone and then dialed Yahiro's number, only then Chitose kicked the door a second time. "Chitose!" At the other side of the line Yahiro answered the call. Sakura was about to speak but then she saw the annoyed Chitose hitting the phone away from her. It then hit the floor hard and broke. "Chitose! Why are you being such a brat?"

"Even now everything you can think about is Yahiro! You are a liar! A big liar! Even when you say you don't care about him and that you supposedly found true love, it's all a lie!" Chitose yelled. Sakura then gave him a demonical stare. She hated liars, but even more than that she hated being called a liar. So she slapped Chitose hard in annoyance. The boy then fell to his knees and burst into tears. "All I wanted was for you to love me and not to look at me as only Yahiro's younger brother. But you never cared for me old lady! Well, guess what! In the future we will be getting married! It's already a deal!"

"You brat! Stop being such a crybaby! For you it may be everything about giving a lesson to your brother! But for me it's different! I'm losing the chance to marry someone I love because of you!" She then woke up from her annoyed state and noticed what she was doing. She was yelling at a ten years old innocent boy who all he did wrong was try to marry the girl he had a crush on. "Chitose… I'm sorry, I didn't want to…"

"I hate you! But that changes nothing! You are going to be my wife!" And upon saying that last, Chitose ran away, leaving behind a worried sick Sakura who now had a lot more to worry about. She then allowed herself to fall and lay at her bed, and then stared at the ceiling with concern.

"So…marrying Yahiro would be different I said… indeed it would be. But there is no love between us, only a promise… and I ignored Jun to keep that promise… Yahiro… why didn't you tell me earlier? All this could have been avoided." Sakura then allowed tears to fall from her eyes. Now that she was involved with a Saiga, there was no turning back.

* * *

"That's strange… I got a call from Sakura but she hanged the phone…" Yahiro said while staring at his phone. He then tried dialing Sakura's number, only there was no answer. "Curses, that girl is surely a troublemaker."

"Only at least you got a call from her… for more than a month I haven't had that luck… Sakura is avoiding me…" Jun admitted while lowering his face. Megumi just pulled him into a hug as trying to cheer her brother up, only this time it wasn't enough. "Sakura… at least I know she is ok… but, why would she try to avoid me? Could it be that she found someone else?"

"Tsk… that Sakura. Once she got someone in mind there is no way to convince her otherwise." He added coldly, trying to cheer Jun up in his own particular way. "At any rate, the place is awfully guarded. Only those with an invitation can enter. Here it says I can only take a guest with me… but nothing else. It says nothing about the reason of the party, but whatever it is she doesn't want Jun to know." And the boy lowered his face even more. Yahiro just rolled his eyes. "I'm surely going to end regretting this. Yo, Yamamoto brat, whatever happens. I promise you will see Sakura tonight." Jun faced Yahiro with disbelief, but the new member of the Yamamoto's just faced Sakura's mansion with concern. Seeing that look on Yahiro's face forced Jun to feel more comfortable.

"Thanks a lot, Yahiro!" Jun began and then made a reverence. Megumi smiled and did the same. Yahiro just blushed at the attention and turned around faking being annoyed. "Your husband is really kind hearted Megumi-chan, I'm so glad for that."

"Yo, Yamamoto brat. Cut that crap off! Until Sakura speaks to you there is nothing to be thankful for. Now, Megumi, let's go." He said while carrying Megumi princess style. He then jumped as only Hikari or Kei could do and landed at the other side of the fence that cut the Ushikubo's territories from the streets. Jun sweat dropped at that last and then saw Yahiro taking Megumi's hand and running around the mansion's green fields while throwing some rocks to the cameras to move them toward the opposite direction from the one they were at. "Don't stay behind, I don't want to have to speak to any of this selfish rich people, so stay close and follow me."

"Yahiro is really…" Jun began while seeing the couple running around the green fields. "A scary clone of Kei. Only he is lazier than Kei…" Jun then sat at the cold street, waiting patiently for the moment he and Sakura could meet again. "I miss you so much… Sakura…"

* * *

"…Jun…" It was all that escaped Sakura's lips as her father walked her around the corridors of her mansion and toward the stairs that connected the place toward the garden. It was a view that amazed the many guests who began taking pictures of the members of the Ushikubo family and clapped to them as they got ready for their announcement.

"Sakura, that Yamamoto kid is no good for you. Remember we must do what is best for the welfare of the company. The Yamamoto had grown in power recently, but the Saiga family is one that is four times more powerful that the Yamamoto. Isn't that what you wanted? To live an easy life and marry into money?" Sakura nodded in agreement, but a permanent and emotionless look was drawn on her face. A look that was only filled with emotion when seeing Chitose Saiga climbing the long stairs and heading toward her while Saku Saiga, the demon she feared so much, walked by his side. "Just look at that Saku guy. He is scary, but powerful. Young Chitose Saiga will surely grow to be just like his father."

"He surely will… since that brat belongs to the same world Saku does… he is nowhere near Yahiro's standards…" She told to herself. Only her father was able to hear her but said nothing as the members of the Saiga family had arrived to their side. "…Brat…" She said to Chitose, only her father covered her mouth.

"Tsk! I knew this couldn't be anything good!" Yahiro yelled in a whisper while hiding from the many rich members with Megumi by his side. They were both staring at the two families shaking hands and preparing for the official announcement. "Hell, there must be something I can do… if only I hadn't left Sakura out of my plans. Now not only do I have to save her but face my father eleven months before what was planned." Yahiro was about to leave for the yard when Megumi hugged his arm and pulled him back to their hiding spot, forcing them both to fall. "Oi! This is not the moment for you to be this childish!" But Megumi moved her head in negation several times and felt tears forming at the corners of her eyes. "What's wrong with you?" She pointed at Saku Saiga while closing her eyes. "I see, you are scared." She nodded. "Listen, if you care for your brother strong enough, you will help me with this. I also fear my father, but we can't allow the announcement to be made, or else Jun will lose Sakura forever. Think about how Jun would feel. Would you want to lose me forever?"

"Of course not!" She yelled. Yahiro then covered his ears in annoyance and pain. "Sorry!" He did it again. Megumi's voice was out of control due to her fear of Saku Saiga. She tried to speak once again, but Yahiro covered her mouth.

"Curses, Megumi, you want to leave me deaf? You got some nerve doing that!" He stared at her with demonical intentions. The girl just moved her head in negation several times. "Listen, I will also stand against my father, right here and right now. All I'm asking from you is to win some time for me. I will have to ask you to sing again, do it while thinking about your brother. He needs you right now, sing for him! Understood?" Megumi pointed at her neck, indicating her destructive voice. "I know, you will be fine, I promise." He then kissed Megumi, forcing her to blush madly at the feeling. All her worries then disappeared, even if it was for a second. "Remember, I will always be listening to your voice with anxiety. Only today you don't sing for me but for your brother." She nodded. "Now, let's go." She nodded again and allowed Yahiro to drive her toward the green fields. And as they did, Sakura's father began the announcement.

"It is a pleasure for me to have you all here. As you know, for a long time my beautiful princess had been said to have an agreement with the Saiga family in what we like to call a wedding promise. Only that agreement was nothing but a promise between two of the members, it was never officially stated." The sound of claps then filled the air as Sakura's father asked for her hand and then drove the girl toward the balcony connected to the yard. "Today we are here to make an important announcement. My beautiful girl will finally be released from that promise to be promised officially to…"

"Yo! Sorry for the interruption, but if you hadn't noticed, the promised one has something to say!" Yahiro interrupted Sakura's father's speech after stealing a microphone from one of the singers of the party. Sakura then felt her heart filling itself with joy, Saku Saiga felt his own filled with hatred. "I mean, the one promising to marry Sakura Ushikubo was Yahiro Saiga." Megumi's eyes widened. "You don't complain, I will explain it all in a second." And Megumi nodded. "And unless I'm mistaken, that promise wasn't made toward Chitose Saiga."

"Yahiro!" Saku began after taking the microphone away from Sakura's father. "If I'm not mistaken, you are no longer a Saiga! And I can't be mistaken because it was I who stripped you of your last name. The promise you made to Sakura Ushikubo is then erased! And since you aren't a Saiga, it means you weren't invited to this celebration!"

"That's true and false at the same time. You see, I got an invitation from Sakura-chan herself, only the invitation says Yahiro Saiga, which is a name that doesn't belong to me since I have changed it to Yahiro Yamamoto after my marriage to my wife right here." He said while taking Megumi's hand. "The invitation also says it is valid for Yahiro Saiga and a friend of his choice. So the Ushikubo's guards can try and stop me all they want, but Megumi here is officially invited." He said while giving the invitation to Megumi. He then stared at the many guards coming toward him. "Oh, but there is more I want to say. Should I say it before or after beating the hell out of the guards?" Saku was then about to command the guards, but Sakura took the microphone away from him. It was something that surprised everyone. No one had ever dared to do something like that to Saku Saiga."

"Yahiro! Please finish what you have to say! All the guards! You are forbidden by Sakura Ushikubo to touch this person!" Chitose then bit his lips in annoyance. Sakura just stared at Yahiro with teary eyes. "Please finish what you have to say."

"Thanks a lot Sakura-chan! I'm lazy and don't want to get my suit dirty. Now, as I was saying, since I'm married to a Yamamoto, I can't keep my promise, but…" He added with an evil smirk, defying his father with it. "The promise also had a loophole… the promise could only be broken, if I found someone who I loved and loved me back… and Sakura had found her prince, the one she wishes to marry to. Of course it wasn't an official promise, but you, Saku Saiga, have no right of controlling Sakura's choices. That's why I'm announcing here and now! That I, Yahiro Yamamoto, officially a member of the Yamamoto family, announce Jun Yamamoto as the promised person for Sakura Ushikubo!" Sakura's eyes then widened. Everyone then remained in silence. "Do you accept?" Saku tried to take the microphone, but Sakura moved away.

"I accept! I, Sakura Ushikubo! Accept the wedding promise between the Yamamoto and the Ushikubo!" She then ran inside of the mansion, throwing her microphone to Saku Saiga before rushing away. The man then took the microphone and yelled at it.

"Yahiro! This wedding announcement was made between the members of the Ushikubo and the Saiga! There is nothing you have to say in this matter!" Silence followed. None of the guests knew what to do or say. They came for the announcement, even if it was to a Saiga or a Yamamoto it made no difference. Only everyone feared Saku Saiga. "Guards! Capture him!"

"You are a sore loser! I asked first and got the answer! But the Yamamoto will deal with the consequences, and I mean Yahiro Yamamoto! People, enjoy this celebrations! Now that the announcement is made and you enjoyed the show, it's time for the next act for your enjoyment. And that is Megumi Yamamoto! Revealing to you the third song of her album!" Everyone clapped, Saku Saiga just crushed the microphone. Yahiro was smart, claiming everything the many guests just now witnessed was an act for their enjoyment and that the announcement they all were invited to hear was already made. They clapped at him. He made a reverence, and then avoided the tackle from one of the guards. "Megumi Yamamoto ladies and gentlemen. Megumi, sing. And if Saku gets too close make sure you leave him deaf! Music please!" Yahiro then jumped avoiding another guard and then ran away around the mansion's green fields and away from the celebration. Megumi then smiled and took the microphone in her hands as the music filled the place.

"_A promise of love!_" She sang while holding the last tune and allowing the music to fill the air in unison with her beautiful voice. "_It all began as friendship, but they couldn't deny their love, they faced every hardship, and made a bond of love! And now comes a promise, one changing life forever, but filled with a price, one that will change things for better!_" Megumi held the last line once again and then began dancing around the stage with her hands close to her chest. The music wasn't pop style but filled with the sounds of the violin, which helped Megumi find the lyrics to sing for her brother. "_It burns my chest, this love that you feel for her, its flying away, driven by the care of the wind! It burns my chest, this love that I feel for you and that girl, it makes my life complete, to know it's not a dream!_" she held the line, the music then sounded stronger than before, followed by the solo of a violin, with the piano at the background. "_A Promise of Love! Between you and her! It's filling your soul! It's all now complete! A promise of Love! Between you and her! And nothing can change! Your feelings for her! A promise of love…_"

She finished the song, and many claps were directed to her. She made a reverence and then faced Saku Saiga and Chitose, now the only ones at the balcony. She felt fear running through her spine and then ran away from the Ushikubo's mansion and in search of her brother. Her role was now over, all that was left was to wait for Yahiro to arrive and pray for his safety.

Once outside of the mansion she was joined by Aoi, who as usual was taking care of the girl wherever she went. She smiled feeling safer now, and then tackled Jun down when noticing him standing just outside of the limousine.

"Jun-kun!" She then coughed hard. "Don't worry… Yahiro-kun, will fix it all…" Jun then nodded, and both then entered the limousine and waited for Yahiro's return.

* * *

"Yo! Haven't you learned your lesson? I belong to a different world than you guys do. There is nothing you all can do to stop me! But feel free to try." Yahiro said while talking to the many guards still conscious and surrounding him around the narrow corridor that was part of the Ushikubo's mansion. The guards then ran toward Yahiro. The pink haired teen dodged them and hit them all at the back of their necks, knocking them all unconscious. "How annoying… if this was Kei I'm sure he wouldn't sweat a drop… but here I am, gasping for air and sweating a whole river…" He said and then knocked another guard unconscious. He then fixed his suit and cleaned the sweat away from his face. "What a way to spend the night. Megumi should be disappointed." Yahiro then heard the sound of steps coming his way, he then took a battle position and got ready to kick the person who approached and was about to turn around the corner. He launched a kick, but then saw Sakura's face and spun around redirecting his kick to the wall and burying his foot inside of it. "Damn it Sakura! I almost cut your head off!"

"Yahiro! You have no idea of how happy I am to see you!" She launched herself to him, tackling him down and releasing his foot from the wall. "Why? It's being a hell of a month for me! But now you come to my rescue and promise me to Jun? Why?"

"Stupid girl! Isn't it obvious! You are one of my best friends! Other than you I only have Kei's friendship! Making friends isn't easy for me you know?" He said with annoyance. But the girl just pulled him into yet another strong hug. "Your guards will find us! Let's run for it. I promised Jun he would see you tonight!"

"But! I can't see Jun!" Yahiro then stared at Sakura with curiosity. The girl just took his hand and drove him around the mansion. "How can I even believe in Jun anymore? He never called me for more than a month, I know you did just that as well, but the one here is not him, it's you. Jun no longer cares about me. Otherwise he would be here with me instead of you."

"What nonsense are you saying? That Yamamoto brat had been trying to call you! And the reason he isn't here is because he thought you didn't want to see him! Also, do you really think he would be able to fight your guards as I did? He would have been crushed!" Sakura never cared about Yahiro's words. She just kept driving him around the mansion and toward her room. She then pulled him inside and locked the place. "Your room? Can't you be more obvious? They will surely look for me here!"

"They won't, my room is off limits. I ordered each guard personally to never come to my room, regardless the reasons. Or else I would know they lied to me by disobeying my order and fire them personally." Yahiro sweat dropped at her. Just like him, Sakura had some reckless style of order giving. "Yahiro… you really got married to Megumi?" The teen nodded. Sakura then felt a tear falling from her eyes. "Why didn't you tell me? I am supposed to be your best friend! I'm sure you even told Kei about this and not me!"

"It's not like I wanted to show off about it! Not until the real wedding takes place!" Sakura's eyes then widened. She then stared at Yahiro in confusion and encouraging him with a creepy movement of her hand to keep on talking. "What Megumi and I did was a civilian court marriage. Only to change my name so my father wouldn't control my credits. Don't get me wrong, the marriage is real this time, but I didn't want to get you involved in this." Sakura then sobbed. "What's the sobbing for?"

"I kept my promise to you… I even ignored my feelings toward Jun to keep it, because we are friends, because I care for you! But you didn't trust me enough to tell me this? Yahiro, a month ago my father told me I was going to be promised to a Saiga! I had no idea you had already married Megumi and accepted all because it was our promise! When I found it was Chitose… you got any idea of how much I suffered?" Yahiro bit his lips in annoyance, Sakura just kept crying.

"Why are you still doing a whole drama about this? I saved you from being promised to Chitose, now you are promised to Jun! Wasn't that what you always wanted? You got your prince! I got my wife! Isn't that enough? You no longer have to marry someone you don't…!" He yelled. But he was then slapped by Sakura. "Why you? How dare you touching me like that you vermin?"

"Stupid! I love you!" She cried. And Yahiro flinched at the revelation. "Jun was my prince, he represents everything I ever wanted of a man… but, I still kept my promise to you, because deep inside, even if I didn't want to admit it, I loved you. It isn't that I don't love Jun, but for some reason I stood firm to that faint string of hope of being with you… I don't know when it happened? It just did. I realized it when my father told me about being promised to a Saiga. And then again when Chitose came complaining to me…"

"Idiot! There is no such a thing as love between you and me." Sakura's eyes widened. She then stared at Yahiro with a mixture of emotions. She couldn't believe how Yahiro could be this cold against here. "You thought what you wanted to believe. When your father told you about this, you entered into negation, thinking about a life with Jun being now impossible. It was then when you grabbed that string of hope you say you had. Now that a life with Jun was impossible, you thought you wanted a life with me… now that I save you from Chitose, you are thinking about me and not Jun, since you think he betrayed you. But in reality he never did, he is still waiting for you outside of this mansion, waiting for the girl he loves. You stupid girl are just confused!"

"Am I really?" Yahiro nodded, Sakura then lowered her face. "If you are lying… you know I have no choice but hate you… did you know that?" And Yahiro nodded. Sakura then stood up and faced him directly. "How to know it's true? How to know it was only a moment of weakness? Yahiro! Tell me! How to know I love Jun and not you?"

"Curses, why are you asking me that? Can't you understand your real feelings?" He then flinched. For a long time he denied his own feelings for Megumi. He told himself he loved Akira and not Megumi. Right now Sakura's condition was no different than his own. Sakura claimed he loved him and not Jun. "This must be a bad joke… to see myself reflected in you… how annoying. But then again… fine, I will prove it to you. But you must promise never to tell anyone about this, or else… let's just say I will do some horrible things to you…" Sakura gulped, she knew Yahiro couldn't lie to her willingly.

"I promise." She replied. Yahiro then bit his lips in annoyance and closed his hand into a fist. He then took a deep breath in defeat and approached to the girl. "Yahiro?" He placed his hands at her shoulders and quickly leaned closer to her. She expected him to do the same he did almost two years ago, and that was giving her a pretending act to see her reaction. Only this time the pretending went too far, as Yahiro had pressed his lips against her own, driving her crazy with the sudden emotion. For a moment, Sakura closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling, but then she opened them widely when thinking about Jun and ended pushing Yahiro away from her. "It tastes so wrong?" She yelled in annoyance.

"Well, you don't exactly taste that good either!" Yahiro said while cleaning his mouth away from Sakura's flavor. Not that it tastes bad, but a kiss with no love was one that couldn't taste good. "I hope you are happy for what you made me do! If Megumi finds out about this then I'm done for! You tell anyone about this and I will really…" But he then stared at Sakura. The girl just faced the floor with an emotionless stare. "Oi! Wake up."

"I was a fool… wasn't I?" And Yahiro nodded. The girl just lowered her face even more. "But… I'm still serious about something… it is you who is here and not Jun. How can I love him? It makes no sense. He betrayed me, he isn't here for me… how can I love him?" Yahiro then placed a caring arm at her shoulder. She faced him with tears in her eyes.

"Don't you think that was your fault? After all, you were the one who pushed him away." She remained in silence, not knowing what to say. Yahiro just rolled his eyes in annoyance and took one of his earrings off. He then searched all around the room for Sakura's jewelry box. He took from it a gold made ring, then pulled the diamond off and placed it inside of the jewelry box. Yahiro then did the same with his earring and threw the expensive metal away and only left the red diamond. He then placed the diamond at the ring, and the ring at Sakura's hand. "That Yamamoto brat will never be able to give something like this to you. But if he loves you as much as he thinks he does, then the value of that stone I placed in this ring is nothing, and you know how valuable the stones of my earrings are."

"…It almost looks like a proposal ring…" Yahiro nodded. Sakura then stared at him with confusion. "What is what I should do with this ring?" Yahiro said nothing. He just smiled at Sakura with one of his teasing smile. "Do you think Jun… would be ready to give that step?"

"That's not for me to decide. All I did was give you the ring, the rest is up to you and him. Now go met your beloved one. I still have some unfinished business here. Saku is much likely looking for me right now. You better leave before he finds you too." Sakura nodded. She then ran out of the room with the ring in her hands. She then stared at Yahiro as the teen followed her outside.

"Yahiro?" And the teen stared at her. "I love you too!" He flinched. "Only I love you as my dear brother! You will regret ever rejecting such a beautiful girl like me you baka Onii-chan!" And upon hearing that last, he relaxed. "After all this is over, you and I will be real brothers, sharing a same last name in common, isn't that great?"

"Leave now and stop annoying me already. I have a lot to do before the night is over." She nodded and then ran away from Yahiro and toward the main exit of her mansion. "What an annoying brat. I still have the taste of her lipstick. I better clean it off before Megumi finds out." He said while cleaning his mouth despite there being no mark of lipstick in his face. He then flinched when seeing the shadow at his back. He turned around and then felt Saku's huge hand pressed against his neck. "Ught! I can't say I'm glad to see you, father."

"I'm not your father!" Saku then threw Yahiro away. Yahiro then rolled by the corridor and then tried to stand up weakly. "You stupid boy. You actually thought I wasn't going to punish you for this? Think again! This is the last time you or anyone stands in my way!"

"Oh really? Well, forgive me about saying this, but no matter how much I fear you, now I can see you fear me as well. Why else would you try to hurt me instead of waiting for the promised date?" Yahiro said. Saku then threw a punch to him, Yahiro avoided it and then was about to hit his father, but he stopped. "No, I will defeat you in your own game… taking revenge like this for all you have done to me isn't something I will enjoy… I will defeat you the way you deserve it and that is destroying the empire I helped you create." Yahiro then backed off and fixed his business suit. Saku Saiga did the same. "It's always a pleasure to see you again, father."

"Yahiro. For now I will allow you to leave. You ruined my plans of taking over the Ushikubo family. But you also have pushed this family into ruins! That is by far, a better punishment than breaking your bones right now." Saku then turned around and began walking away. Yahiro just smiled at the view. It was his father the one leaving, not him.

"The Ushikubo's will be safe. I will invest in their business. You see, father, I didn't want to get Sakura involved in this… but now thanks to Chitose, I have no choice but invest in her industry, something you will no longer do. After today's embarrassment, working with the Ushikubo's is something impossible for you." Saku then closed his hand into a fist. He then walked away but not before hitting the wall and leaving behind the mark of his giant fist printed on it. "Sore loser, I can't wait to see what you will do when Megumi and I defeat you."

"Saku Saiga was the biggest investor of the Ushikubo Manufacturing Group." Sakura's father admitted while coming out of his hiding spot at the door next to Sakura's room. "Yahiro, what you did just place my company in ruins. Saku Saiga will surely retire his investment! My company will be in bankrupt!"

"Stupid old man, you are just as everyone else: worried about money to have an easy life. I worry about money for a different reason, that's why I'm going to invest in your pathetic manufacturing group." Yahiro then took a check and spun a pen around. He then wrote a check for the Ushikubo's Manufacturing Group. "…The power my father loses is the power I will gain… it was Kei's plan when he told me to invest in companies owned by my father. Right now this kind of investment is dangerous. It places the growing rate of my new family's company at peril… but… I win stability in various ways…" He then offered the check to Sakura's father. The man was then about to take it, but Yahiro took it away first. "Before paying you… you must promise… that the wedding promise between Ushikubo Sakura and Yamamoto Jun will be respected… it will now be their decision to marry or not… of course, that upon their marriage being official, both of our families will be beneficed… that you care and I care not, but wherever you see it, you win…"

"You really… do business like your father…" A dark aura then surrounded Yahiro. Sakura's father just smiled nervously. "But, there is a unique way you have, that is different than your father… it's like actually speaking to a Yamamoto." Yahiro then raised an eyebrow at that last. The man then took the check and flinched. "Eh? This is! But Mr. Yamamoto! This is twice the amount of money your father invested in our company! If I accept this deal then…"

"Your company will belong to me… I know… but upon the marriage between Jun and Sakura, the directive position of that company will belong to her. That is my promise to you. Accept it or leave it is your choice… but considering the amount of money you will lose because of Saku Saiga… I doubt you will deny my offer." Yahiro then began walking away, and Sakura's father scratched the back of his head with confusion. Doing business with Yahiro meant a great benefit, but also a great loss.

* * *

"Jun-kun! Where are you, Jun-kun? Yahiro said you were waiting for me outside of the mansion! Was he lying to me? No, Yahiro would never lie to me!" Sakura yelled to herself while running around the streets and pulling her long skirt up to be able to run better. She then saw the black limousine and stopped a few meters from it. She gasped for air, and her face was covered with sweat. Her heart was unable to stop running both because of the effort and because of the anxiety of finding out if Jun was inside of that limousine and waiting for her.

"Young Yamamoto." Sakura heard the voice of Aoi and saw how he left the limousine and opened the passenger's door, revealing a Jun that kept burying his face against his knees and hugging his legs hard. "You have a guest, young Yamamoto." Jun finally moved his face away from his knees and stared to Aoi, the boy's eyes were filled with tears. It was a view that melted Sakura's heart, the view of her crybaby prince. "Won't you speak to lady Ushikubo?"

"Ushikubo?" Jun then left the limousine and searched for the owner of the name. A few meters from the black car he saw Sakura standing there. Her wedding dress was a mess, and her eyes were covered in tears. "…Sakura…?" Jun began, but no words escaped his lungs.

"…Jun…" The girl replied, but she couldn't move. A mixture of emotions were filling her body, burning her chest and about to explode. Only the spark that would light these emotions wasn't lighted yet, so she waited patiently to hear Jun's explanation.

"I love you!" Jun yelled while his eyes were drowned in tears. He ignored it all, the wedding dress, his sister at the car, and the fact of knowing Yahiro was hiding by the bushes and waiting for the proper time to interrupt the moment. "I love you!" He repeated, and Sakura nodded and cried.

"I know you do." She cleaned the tears away. "But I need to know… how much you love me and if I love you back strong enough…" And Jun blinked twice when hearing that last. "Yahiro helped me realize that I was perhaps unfair… that my thoughts weren't always centered in you but in someone else." That information hit Jun strongly at his heart. But Sakura smiled for Jun and then revealed what she had been holding at her hand to him. "I need to know… if I'm ready to love you the way you love me. For a long time you were my world. But I doubted. If you allow me, please help me seal my feelings for you… so they belong to you and no one else…"

"…This is so confusing…" Jun began and then lowered his head. "My thoughts always belonged to you… and right now you are telling me yours didn't always belong to me…? Is that the reason of why you began avoiding me?" And Sakura nodded. But she still held the ring at her hand and waited for Jun. "I don't even know what I'm supposed to…" Megumi then made it out of the car and kicked Jun hard at his butt. Forcing him to approach to Sakura. And once she did that she ran inside of the car and locked the door. "…Megumi…?" Jun wondered, and Sakura giggled.

"Thanks a lot, Megumi-chan." Jun stared at Sakura with curiosity, the girl just blushed beautifully and placed the ring at Jun's hand now that he was close enough for her to hand it to him. "Jun… I want to know… if you love me enough to give this step with me… do you?" But Jun moved his faced away. Sakura just placed her hand at his cheek and forced him to look at her eyes. "Do you?"

"Sakura, stop it, if you keep doing this my other self will reveal himself." Sakura blinked twice, Jun closed his eyes and faced away. "And if that happens… I won't be able to be honest with you… I love you, but… after all that had happened… how can I be sure I want to give this step?" Sakura lowered her face but nodded. Jun then stared at the ring in his hand and gulped. "Sakura!" He yelled, and she flinched out of surprise. "Sakura please be my wife!" Jun then grabbed Sakura by the waist before she could even accept the proposal, and he then kissed her, surprising Sakura who kept staring at him and wondering which Jun this was. But when seeing the tears forming on his eyes, she knew the answer. She then closed her own eyes and returned the kiss. "I love you!" He said interrupting the kiss and then pressing it again, but the kissing had to wait as Jun still had to place the ring at her finger.

"I love you too… but, what happened to your other self?" She wondered. And Jun moved his head several times in negation, Sakura just smiled.

"I didn't want to be unconscious so I could see this." Sakura then giggled, and Jun smiled. "I guess I selfishly left him trapped inside of my mind." Both then shared yet another kiss, embracing one another and accepting their mutual feelings.

Megumi stared at the couple from inside of the limousine with teary eyes. She then saw how Yahiro jumped from the insides of the Ushikubo's mansion and landed next to the limousine. Megumi then smiled and made it out of the limousine, launched herself to Yahiro, and knocked him down.

"Uf!" He complained while hitting the floor and accepting Megumi's hug. "I couldn't be knocked down by more than one hundred guards, but Megumi-chan knocks me down in the first try." He complained. Megumi smiled and rubbed her face at Yahiro's chest. "Oi! Aren't you going to ask about my wedding promise with Sakura-chan?" And she moved her head in negation. "Weirdo."

"It's all in the past now…" Megumi began. And Yahiro stared at her with interest while standing up and cleaning his now dirty suit. "Yahiro-kun and I are now married… whatever happened between Yahiro and Sakura… is something I don't care about… because I love Yahiro-kun!"

"Love… eh…?" Yahiro began. Megumi then stared at him with curiosity as she noticed an emotion at Yahiro's eyes that she could rarely see on him. The emotion was anxiety. "I think I have been unfair to you. After all, you confess your love to me day after day after day without even asking for me to return your feelings."

"…I love Yahiro-kun… and even when Yahiro-kun never admits it… now I know that Yahiro-kun loves me as well…" And Yahiro nodded. Megumi just blushed happily. "…That's why… even if I never hear it… I will be happy…"

"But you deserve to hear it at least once." Megumi's eyes then widened. She then felt the hand of Yahiro at her cheek, she blushed madly at the feeling, and then she began wondering if Yahiro was once again trying to tease her with his actions as was usual. Only this time he wasn't. "Megumi." She gulped and pressed both hands against her chest, waiting to hear those words she always dreamed Yahiro would say. "I love you…Megumi-chan." And He followed the declaration with a kiss, one that felt even better than the first one they shared more than a month ago at the beach. This was a kiss with the real flavor of Yahiro. She cried and pressed the kiss back, enjoying the feeling and returning her emotion toward Yahiro. For Megumi, every kiss was enjoyed as if it was the first one, only this kiss felt as if for the first time, Yahiro was feeling the kiss as his first one as well. They finally broke the kiss and stared at one another, a smile was then drawn at both of their faces. "Yo, Yamamotos!" Yahiro yelled toward the couple still hugging next to them. "Let's go home."

* * *

**Daniel: It's finally done! Man, thinking about the lyrics for all those songs was something hard to do. I deserve a rest.**

**?: (Shiny sparkling eyes) Drop dead! (Hits author with a hammer and knocks him unconscious. The mysterious figure then pulls him away)**

**Daniel: (Being pulled toward a stage by Chibi Tadashi) Eh? What is going on here? Where am I? I was supposed to be writing? How did I get here?**

**Chibi-Tadashi: It's all because of the magic of Imagination! (Draws a rainbow with his hands) I am Chibi-Tadashi! Opening a brand new section for the story known as "One Despicable Guy!" Speaking of which! It is one despicable title!**

**Daniel: (Stares at Chibi Tadashi in annoyance) What do you want? I still have more stories to update you know?**

**Chibi-Tadashi: Why? But this is an interview with the author! First question! If this is an S.A. story, why the main character is Yahiro? For long known as one of the antagonist of the series and recently a secondary recurring character?**

**Daniel: What does that has to do with anything? (Is slapped by Chibi-Tadashi with a broom) Itai! Hey! You are acting like my former girlfriend! Whatever! Yahiro is the protagonist! So what? It's fanfiction!**

**Chibi-Tadashi: But you stole the protagonist spot from Kei and Hikari! Real protagonist of the S.A. Manga and Anime! And not only that! You placed both in a background character! And gave all other members minor interferences! Ryuu is now secondary! So is Jun! Kei is recurring character! Hikari was back grounded! Akira back grounded! And you made incredible and sexy Tadashi-kamisama be nothing more than a comic relief! (Hits author with a broom)**

**Daniel: (Shines with demonical red aura): You little twerp! Tadashi was always a comic relief! And if I fixed the protagonist roles is because the story is centered around Yahiro and Megumi! Not because I hate any character! But I'm currently thinking about burning certain Chibi version of a character in next chapter!**

**Chibi-Tadashi: (Scared) Next question! Chapter Ten of One Despicable one centered on a possible relationship of love between Yahiro and Sakura. Why did you do that? Megumi and Yahiro are supposedly married (Attacks Author with broom)**

**Daniel: (Blocks and breaks the broom in half with a hand) You wanna die young, don't you? (Real author's quote) I'm different than any other author, my mind is unpredictable, sometimes even I don't know what I'm typing but I just do it! It's called placing emotion to the job you do, and if I want to make out couples then it's my problem, keep questioning me and I will make you gay!**

**Chibi-Tadashi: (Flinches) Next Question! (Clears Throat), some have asked you before, but you ran this story around financial terms and investments, the question is: how in the world did a brat like you who failed the financial exams 5 times can know enough of financial procedures to write this thing?**

**Daniel: (Grabs Chibi-Tadashi from neck) You try passing a financial test at my career, see if you can take on the freaking test my idiot professor did to me! 50 pages long, 2 problems per page, a percentage of 90% of the students failing his exam. Even if I'm not a financial genius that crap is stuck in my mind, so, mind calling me a brat again?**

**Chibi-Tadashi: (wets his pants) Next question! When are we going to see some Akira for Tadashi action? People want to see some kissing and making out between them.**

**Daniel: (Evil smile) You think I got the time to worry about romance between the comic relief character? In case you haven't noticed, you aren't my favorite character. (Chibi-Tadashi cries) That's Yahiro, so I'm centering on him, I will think about giving you a protagonist chapter soon, only I'm too lazy for that.**

**Chibi-Tadashi: Yay! I have hopes left! Meet us next time when we pull the author back to the Chibi-Tadashi Show! Where we will reveal the darkest secrets of our beloved author!**

**Daniel: Believe me (Demonical Aura surrounds Chibi-Tadashi) You are better not knowing some stuff, Muahaha, Muahahahaha! (Bites Chibi-Tadashi)**

**Chibi-Tadashi: I want my mommy!**

**Chibi-Surime: Bite his head off!**


	11. Together we Stand

**Hiya again peeps! Wow! 101 reviews! I'm so glad! (Makes the thanks for the 100 reviews dance!) Woot! At any rate, this is incredible, 101 reviews, it is surely something to be proud off, and yeah, I'm proud of it! And this chapter right here means a lot to me, it isn't just the first chapter of the second season, but also the one that will determine whether this fic is the best I have written so far or the eternal number two, lol. What I mean is, the only other story I have that got more than 100 reviews is at chapter 11 and has 106 reviews, so I only need five to tie it! Woot! Come on people, you know you want to, lol, just kidding.**

**Anyway, before we start with this, happy very late birthday to my friend Kit from Belarus. Also, I have some news, people, after chapter ten there was some confusion, many thought it was the last chapter for real, hehe, but no it's not, I said it before, I'm planning this story to end like any other anime, after 24 for episodes and one OVA, lol. So yeah, the story will have a maximum of 24 chapters and one prequel chapter, so don't worry, there is still a lot One Despicable Guy! And if I time my updating well, which I hope I do, we will finish this the day of Christmas with an special episode, that is if everything goes according to plan… for now, no more boring me and clap your hands for chapter eleven, note, I know it's short, blame the Simpsons for messing with my mind, I even ended writing a story about the Simpsons… dear lord, I have fallen so low.**

**EDITED & ADAPTED TO THE MANGA! (16/10/2012)**

* * *

**Prologue:**

* * *

"I have to admit, Yahiro, that you truly are a financial genius." Kei told Yahiro as both stared out of the windows of the elevator and faced the city, Yahiro just nodded proudly and rubbing the head of Megumi, as usual by his side and pulling him into a strong hug. The girl couldn't be any happier now that her life as an idol had forced Yahiro to spend all the time he had with her. "When you bought the Ushikubo's company, I admit I was a little worried, there was no time to start a new company, investing yes, but controlling a company would have taken a lot of time away from us, but thanks to the recent helping hand, the empire we had both created is now half as powerful as the one of your father, and it all happened in just a month, I'm impressed, and you know that's something hard to do… standing against your father now seems to be a possibility, but we already ran out of options for investments."

"You think so?" Yahiro added with an evil grin. "The Coupe Shuzzette chains of hotels, the Tusji Sport Corporation, the Ushikubo Manufacturing, the Takishima Group, all of them being corporations working side by side with the Yamamoto Entertainment Corporation, there is something all this corporations share in common, in case you hadn't noticed it." Yahiro smiled once again, and Kei just nodded at what Yahiro was saying. "Before Megumi changed my mind, I was more worried about controlling people instead of looking for their aid. I of course was wrong. Trusting others to help me on my mission is what is giving me the tools to face my father and help Megumi's dreams be possible. I have Megumi to thanks for this."

"As usual, you are underestimating your own abilities… after all, helping others is what convinced the others of you having a real change of heart. Ryuu and Finn now trust you entirely, and you have the help of Sakura and Jun, I of course was always by your side, but everything else is your doing and yours alone." But Yahiro moved his head in negation. He then directed his stare toward the young Megumi still hugging him. "Of course, we have Megumi to thanks for your change."

"Whatever, I won't be able to enjoy it until I defeat my father… the helping hand is always welcomed thought, now I have more free time to spend with Megumi-chan. Or did you really think I was being nice because of a change of heart?" He lied, pretending to be his former self. Kei just smiled not believing in his words. "I am the kind of person who likes controlling others, and the empire I have created is the living proof of it." The elevator finally stopped at the last floor, the doors were then opened and revealed Yahiro's office. The place was full with the life of his friends giving Yahiro's usual lonely life a new meaning. "Only I probably did a miscalculation… just as with Megumi, I have had a change of heart." Kei nodded, both then stared at what they had created.

* * *

**One Despicable Guy.**

**Chapter Eleven: Together we Stand.**

* * *

**October 23, 259 days to deadline**

"Good evening! Sakura Ushikubo speaking! Directive head of Yamamoto's Manufacturing Industry!" The girl spoke cheerfully at her sitting spot at Yahiro's sofa, the one in which Yahiro used to spend his lonely nights at the mansion he owed. She had a laptop at her legs and earphones to communicate with the many business people she was currently having a meeting with. "Yes, the Ushikubo Manufacturing Group is under a new administration and we are looking for new suppliers! If you are interested please wait in the line, I have another call, I apologize in advantage!" She said while typing at her keyboard and receiving a new call. "Sakura Ushikubo Speaking! Ah! Mr. Yamaha, a pleasure to speak to you again! But I'm afraid you were communicated to the wrong department, please wait in the line, I will communicate you with the company's life event manager, I apologize in advantage!" She said while working on her laptop once again. "Jun-kun, honey! Mr. Yamaha speaking, can you take the call please?"

"Just a moment, I'm in the middle of a business meeting too Sakura-chan." Jun smiled to the girl next to him while he also worked at his laptop. "So we have a deal Mr. Utawa, we will rent our stadium at the northern district of Hikaridaoka for your events, we await your payment, and remember, here in the Yamamoto Entertaining Corporation, it's all about entertainment!" Jun said while closing the deal. "I'm free now." Sakura nodded. She then redirected the call to Jun. "Sorry for the delay, Yamamoto Jun speaking, Life Event Manager, what may I do for you Mr. Yamaha?" He asked while typing on his computer. "Let's see… we currently have 7 stadiums ready at Nagawa if you are interested, I'm currently sending a map to you… it arrived? That's great! Please name the name of the stadium you wish your event to be held at Mr. Yamaha." Jun then nodded several times and smiled. "Then we have a deal Mr. Yamaha. Are you interested in our airlines services for your event?" Jun waited. "Thanks for your preference, I will now communicate you to the Yamamoto Airlines, please wait in the line… Sakura, please connect the communication." The girl nodded.

"That Yamaha person is truly interested in our company, I'm glad! And having this much responsibility is kinda fun, especially when working so close to Jun-kun!" Sakura added with a playful tone of voice. Jun just sweat dropped. "Finn, Mr. Yamaha in the line, he is interested in our airline services! I hope you are ready to take the call! There he goes!" She added playfully.

"Just a second! I'm still trying to figure out how all these works!" Finn said while staring at her laptop and at the many maps with air routes around the business table she was working at. Luckily for her, Ryuu was there to help her out of her predicament and typed at her laptop, enlacing her with the client. "Good morning! Finn Coupe Shuzzette at your services! We at the Yamamoto Entertainment, airlines agency, are always glad to be of service! Mr. Yamaha, I heard you are interested in our company, our airlines are a new addition to the company, I´m glad for your preference!" Ryuu then moved his hand close to his throat as telling Finn to remain in silence, the girl sweat dropped. "Wah! I'm sorry Mr. Yamaha! I'm still new at this! If you want I can communicate you with someone else… ah… eh? You don't care? You are having a good time working with us? That's so nice of you to say!" She said while cleaning her tears away. "But returning to business, Mr. Yamaha… I'm sending our airline's information project to you… well… I will once I understand how this works…"

"Take a rest, Finn, I will handle this." Finn nodded sadly and took her headphones off. She then handled them to Ryuu. "Mr. Yamaha, I'm sorry for the sudden interruption, Tsuji Ryuu, head of the Tsuji Sport Entertainment Company and Director of marketing for the Yamamoto Group speaking, I'm sending detailed airlines information projects to you." He then stared at Finn with a smile. The girl breathed out in defeat but smiled back. "Thank you Mr. Yamaha, we will start the preparations… shall we take on the marketing of your event as well?" Ryuu listened to his client and then smiled. "No, everything is fine, you no longer have to wait in the line, as I mentioned earlier I'm the marketing director… yes, naturally, our extra services have a special price, it all is part of the same company Mr. Yamaha, I will send a report of activities and services to your mail, if there is something else I can help you with please be so kind to ask…" Ryuu smiled and then sealed the deal. "It was a pleasure to do business with you Mr. Yamaha." He then cut the transmission. "Finn, just relax, you already know how to do this. You just worry too much."

"I know, and I'm sorry! I'm not used to this technological stuff! I felt safer as Yahiro's secretary!" Ryuu sweat dropped when hearing that last. He then stared at the door where Yahiro, Megumi, and Kei where witnessing it all, Finn noticed the stare and then turned to see the just arriving group, she flinched and then made various reverences. "Mr. Yamamoto! What a surprise!"

"Don't give me that Mr. Yamamoto crap. When will you ever understand I'm no longer retiring the investment I made on your country's technologies? I already recovered that investment anyway. So, who has the financial report so far?" And no one replied. They all just stared at him. Megumi then pulled his suit and pointed at the picture of Yahiro's mother at his desk. "Just what I needed, speak to the devil's advocate, what a pain… and why did you place this picture at my desk? It isn't Halloween yet!" But Megumi stared at him with disbelief, Akemi and Yahiro were supposed to be in good terms already, but Yahiro still refused to socialize with his mother entirely. "You speak to her, I need to talk to your mother and see how the sponsoring is going."

"Eh?" She replied half scared. Everyone then returned to their usual activities and doing business, Megumi just stared at the phone and tried to dial Akemi's number, and upon doing it so, she waited at the other side of the line.

"What the hell do you want, stupid son? Can't you see I'm busy?" Megumi flinched and fell down, after all, the loud speaker was active. Yahiro just bit his lips in annoyance and sat at his chair while getting his computer ready. "Speak now stupid son! I have more important business at hand, what do you want?"

"…Eh…?" At the other side of the line Akemi remained in silence, Megumi just gulped hard and continued. "…Yahiro-kun… wishes to know about… the financial situation… please…" She said while sweat dropping.

"Aaaaah! Megumi-chan!" Akemi yelled, forcing Megumi to complain and fall down once again by the sudden reaction. "Megumi, you sweat and beautiful creature, but of course, tell that lazy and good for nothing son of mine that I will be sending a report tonight! And tell him to move his butt from that stupid chair and to get back to work! That lazy good for nothing should be investing instead of resting!"

"Who are you calling a good for nothing, witch? For many years it was you the one with her butt at the sofa while I did all the hard work! The less you can do now is taking on my responsibilities and do the financial report yourself you witch!" Yahiro yelled while taking the phone off of Megumi's hands. "Accursed monster! Get back to work before I fire you!"

"Shut up stupid son! Doing the financial report isn't easy you brat! I work day and night to do these damn daily reports! And what do I get? A cursed yelling from my stupid son who does nothing but complain all the time!" Akemi yelled back, Yahiro was then surrounded by his usual dark aura and could feel that his phone was also surrounded by it. Megumi just sweat dropped, after all this time, both mother and son couldn't get along well. "At least thank me for covering you so you can concentrate more in my sweet Megumi-chan!"

"What did you say, witch?" He said while yelling at the phone, but he then noticed Megumi was staring at him with teary eyes and forced him to swallow his annoyance. "Fine!" He yelled, he then took a deep breath and relaxed. "I really do appreciate what you are doing for me, mother…" He admitted, Megumi smiled, everyone at the room just stared at Yahiro while giggling, he just directed demonical glares to them all.

"Kyaaaaa! My stupid son admitted it! And I recorded it! This will be a great tone for my phone! So I can hear you appreciating my work all the time stupid son!" And Yahiro then bit his lips in annoyance and felt like throwing the phone out of the window. "Hey! Stupid son…" She began, and Yahiro cursed her between lips. "Don't forget mother loves you. Now move your butt and get to work, we need to work hard if we want to defeat your father."

"I get it! Quit bothering me already. And don't say those kinds of things so openly. Remember I said one step at a time." He said now more calmly, and before his mother could complain, he turned the phone off and threw it to the sofa. "Witch."

"Aww! Yahiro is embarrassed! Isn't he cute when he is embarrassed?" Yelled Sakura while staring at him. Yahiro then stared at her with hatred, and the girl flinched. "Ah! Sorry, sorry! I'm working, I'm working! Damn you Yahiro! Sometimes I wish you were nice to me as you are to Megumi!" Yahiro then felt many veins popping at his forehead and then ignored them all, he then stared out of the window and breathed out in defeat.

"…Yahiro is having fun… isn't he…?" Megumi began. The teen rolled his eyes but nodded in agreement, Megumi then smiled. "…I'm glad…" She said while sitting down at the chair next to Yahiro's desk and blushing happily.

"Yahiro, so far the investing and business relationships with our sponsors and clients are at optimal levels, but we still have to find more monetary resources, and the important businesses are harder to find than ever." Yahiro nodded at Kei's words, all he wanted was to have some rest, his brain couldn't possibly work 24 hours and seven days a week as Kei's one could. "…Why not including Tadashi and Akira in your plans for once?"

"Eh?" Yahiro complained. Megumi blinked twice at such reaction. "Tsk! What the hell are you saying? There is no way I'm working together with that buffoon, Tadashi. He will only force me to lose important money! I care little about his business and abilities, for me he can go out on an exploration and get lost in the woods."

"…That's not a bad idea…" Everyone flinched. Megumi had spoken out as if she actually believed in her own words. Even Kei and Yahiro were surprised. "…It would be as a business relationship vacation… so Yahiro can get to know Tadashi and Akira enough as to trust them and start working together with them… right?" Yahiro blinked twice, Megumi just smiled in her usual way. "Just Yahiro, Akira, Tadashi and myself!"

"Definitively no! I have no time to waste! There is a lot of work to be done and little time to do it! I have no time to be wasting around those two!" Yahiro complained. Megumi just smiled with her usual blush forever drawn in her face, something that forced Yahiro to blush as well, turn around, and ignore the situation.

"Yahiro." Kei began, and Yahiro flinched. Every time Kei used that tone of voice with him it only meant bad things would happen. "Never forget, that Megumi is also part of this team to defeat your father… if there is someone who can help you fulfill that dream you both have… that is Megumi… I will do some reservations, I will also mail Tadashi and Akira, I'm sure they will be pleased."

"Kei! You can also come with us an invite Hikari!" And Kei flinched. He then allowed his phone to fall. "Hikari-chan deserves to spend some time with Kei as well! Both hadn't enjoyed a moment of rest ever since our trip to Hawaii. I think Kei is being cold hearted by not caring enough about Hikari-chan, the girl he is now promised to." Everyone flinched when hearing that last, even Yahiro was surprised to hear that information. He spun his chair and stared at Kei with an evil smile on his lips. "…Yahiro…?"

"Promised to Hikari-chan, eh?" Kei faced Yahiro with determination, although a drop of sweat was evident in his face. "Oh, I think I understand the situation way better now… yeah… that's very Kei-like… fascinating, and she hadn't replied yet?"

"Yahiro, I'm warning you, don't plot anything against Hikari. You really don't want our rivalry to return after working together for so long. Think about what you are doing." Kei said with a determined voice, Yahiro just laughed silently and spun around to see the city.

"You know Megumi-chan, I think I'm really going to enjoy this plan of yours. I have this feeling it's going to be a… revealing trip…" Megumi blinked twice not understanding what was going on, Yahiro just kept holding his laughter, Kei ignored it all and made the reservation. After all, why arguing with Yahiro at the moment.

* * *

"Taaadaaashiii! When you told me we were going out on a hot springs vacation you never mentioned anything like this!" Akira complained and yelled at Tadashi with annoyance as she pointed at the two persons she hated the most now traveling with them on top of a ship toward Osaka, the closest place to their destination, the famous Shirahama Osen, one of the three most famous hot springs in all Japan. "I can't complain about Megumi and Hikari, Tadashi, but why in the world did Yahiro and Kei had to come as well?" She demanded for answers with evil intentions, Tadashi just sweat dropped and backed off in fear.

"Well, that's because Yahiro was the one inviting me! So if you think about it we are the ones tagging along, not them!" Tadashi admitted with a smile, Akira blushed in hatred and then grabbed her boyfriend by the neck and began strangling him. "Aght! Akira! It hurts, it… hurts…" He said while losing his breath.

"I have this feeling this is going to be a hell of a month… Megumi surely can be annoying sometimes. It's obvious she plotted this plan to fix everything between me and Akira." Yahiro mentioned. "That girl, I already told her I no longer care." He mentioned while staring at Megumi and Hikari playing around the water of the poll and wearing the same swimsuits they bought for the girls during their stay in Hawaii, which was something that wouldn't allow Kei to concentrate in working either. "Oi! Quit ignoring me, there is no way we will be able to work during this month, let's leave everything to Sakura and my mother, they will handle it."

"Sadly enough, I need to admit it is true. Spending a month in a hot spring's hotel with Hikari, there is no way I can concentrate anymore… but you better don't be planning anything, Yahiro, you surely don't want me as your enemy again." Yahiro bit his lips and rested at his chair while staring at the sky, Kei did the same. "Is it really all over? Between you and Akira I mean. Even if you try to deny it, the truth is you still have feelings for Akira, despite loving Megumi now. The proof of it being you recently admitted your love for Megumi despite being married to her."

"Curses! I knew having your personal bodyguard tagging along with us was going to be troublesome." Yahiro said while noticing Aoi and his many agents all around the ship and making sure none of the tourist also traveling to Osaka were planning on interrupting Megumi's way of life. "But let's forget about that subject. So what if I still have feelings for Akira? The truth is that will never happen, and between Megumi and Akira, I will always chose Megumi."

"Hearing you say that is something surprising, Yahiro. For you to admit that to me it means that it's nothing but the truth." Kei smiled, Yahiro rolled his eyes and faced away. "However, you do know why Megumi is doing all this, don't you?" Yahiro finally faced him. "I'm surprised you don't know… since it was the deal you and her made… if you were to admit your feelings for her, and tell her that you loved her, the marriage would be official."

"Stupid, it's already official, I'm a Yamamoto already! I have been for the past months. Everything you are saying now makes no sense at all." But Kei kept staring at him with his usual smile. Yahiro was annoyed by that last, but ended giving up. "What's on your mind?"

"Not in my mind, but in Megumi's one. You are a Yamamoto, that's true, but only by name. You registered at a civilian court, and for a girl that has little to no meaning. The truth being told is you lost your bet to her just recently, Yahiro, and Megumi is making sure everything is ready for you and her to give the next step. And that step is nothing but a real wedding ceremony, with all her friends and loved ones witnessing it." Yahiro flinched, Kei nodded. "Just as you grew to be more open minded and caring as Megumi is, the truth is you also affected her, since now Megumi's mind works in a different way, she had been plotting a lot lately without you noticing it… fixing the relationship with your mother, allowing you to erase the promise you had with Sakura, and now helping you fix everything between you and Akira… all this to help you be ready for the day you and her will meet at the altar."

"…You know… all this looks like just something I would plan… just thinking about it annoys me… curses… that girl, I knew she was planning this, I just failed to notice her reasons…" Kei nodded and then rested himself at his chair as he stared at the two girls still splashing one another while Akira kept yelling at Tadashi instead of enjoying it all. "She does have some girly ways of planning stuff… she watches too much cartoons, why else would she chose a hot springs for doing this?"

"Megumi is still Megumi. Don't forget her innocence is one that can't be erased." And Yahiro was glad to know that. After all his efforts of teasing the girl into thinking odd things about Yahiro's true interests, the girl had remained as pure as always. Joking around with her like that was something he still enjoyed, just not anything he was really willing to do to her. He just enjoyed exploiting her innocent nature, and that forced a smile on his lips. "That smile now drawn on your face, it's really creepy."

"Shut up!" Kei smiled, Yahiro rolled his eyes once again but returned the smile. "I'm just planning something… but it isn't ruining Megumi's plan, the whole contrary, I'm planning on enjoying this and playing the oblivious. Let's see what is what Megumi had planned so far." Kei nodded. Both then relaxed, ready to enjoy a whole month of avoiding work.

* * *

"Betrayed by my prodigy son, betrayed by my supposed wife, and now, my son fails to get the money I was waiting for… Chitose… you got any idea of how much you have failed me? If it weren't because you are now the only Saiga left, I would have stripped you of the last name you have." Chitose cried while sitting at the chair Saku Saiga forced everyone entering his office to sit at, Chitose's world had crumbled ever since Megumi arrived to Yahiro's life, and his heart was broken in half after being rejected by the girl he had a crush on, the girl who picked Yahiro instead of him and that was now promised to Jun Yamamoto. "Give me a reason of why should I trust you again… when a month is left for the promised day in which you are supposed to return the money I gave to you."

"Father! I ask for your forgiveness! I tried the easy way out. You already punished me for that. I beg of you. I still have exactly one month to get the money I owe you, just give me more time, please! I promise to get the money!" Saku then slammed his fist at the desk. The fancy looking desk broke by the impact. Chitose flinched and widened his eyes. "Father!"

"Silence!" Chitose gulped and nodded. Saku Saiga then stood up and walked around his room and toward the chair Chitose was at, he then walked around it as a shark around its prey, forcing fear inside of his son's body. "Yahiro never failed me, not even once, that of course was because I had taught him everything he knows. Chitose, you should be pleased, while I worked your brother to hell you were the one enjoying the easy life of the luxurious. But now, we both have lost what we once had. I lost the son who I was proud of, the next successor of the Saiga family gone forever. You lost your mother, who always took care of you, that woman who despite knowing you were born a boy gave you the same love she would as if you were born a girl. But what happened then? She forgot about you because of greed. She went to your brother's side, all because she thinks he will eventually beat me in this game. Tell me, Chitose, now that you and I are the only ones left, do you think I will sit and wait to see my son trying to overwhelm my empire?"

"…No… of course not… we, the Saigas, always are victorious…" Saku nodded, Chitose just lowered his face. "But what can I do? I don't have the financial mind of my brother, or the creepy controlling side he has, Yahiro was always the favorite son of father!"

"I won't deny it. He was my favorite son. Obedient, successful, intimidating, powerful. Just like I was when I was young… only he was polluted, by a girl, Megumi Yamamoto. Chitose, the Yamamoto name is the name of the enemy, an empire that is rising as we speak, and its shadow is slowly overwhelming that which I have created… I want that money, I don't care about what ways you use to get it… you have one month to give me 20 million dollars." Chitose's eyes then widened. The money he was supposed to give to his father had increased greatly, and he only had a month to get it. "You won't complain, you won't look back… you will do it… or else…" Chitose gulped, and Saku faced him. "You will wish you were never born a Saiga."

"I understand… I will definitively get the money I need…" Saku then smiled. Reflected in Chitose's face was the same look Yahiro used to give to his father when he was being plotted to be the successor of the Saiga Empire. Saku could now be sure of something: no matter the ways, Chitose had no choice but get the money. "20 million in a month, 5 million in my power, 5 investments, one million each, 30 days, 5 business chains… it is possible…" He smiled, Saku smiled as well. "20 million dollars… it's easy… I know how to do it… and the best part is, my brother did about the same thing but failed… I will definitively defeat my brother."

"That's what I wanted to hear, now leave, you have no time to waste, I expect results as soon as possible, and never forget: you now are the future of the Saiga Company." Chitose smiled with a demonical grin drawn on his face, one far different than Yahiro's one, more similar to Saku's one, and once he was gone, Saku laughed. "That's it, Chitose. There is a great difference between you and Yahiro… you both fear me, you both are financial geniuses… but only Yahiro, is a weak business men. He controls others, yes, but there is always an equal benefit. The living proof is the Ushikubo. Even after taking control of the whole company, the Ushikubo still remain as powerful as ever, all because Yahiro is afraid of taking full control and ruining someone's life. You, Chitose, don't care about that. Your only objective is defeating your brother."

* * *

"Then we have a deal! The Yamamoto Entertainment Corporation will invest in your company and chains of hotels. We will also invest a few millions in the excavation of artificial hot springs, but I hope you understand that this second investment means I will own a good part of your company." Yahiro smiled evilly, and the woman now doing business with him just sweat dropped. "Why that face of yours? I have no interest in buying the whole thing, only the part I need to become the major actionist. I'm too lazy as to take full control anywa. Which reminds me, by signing this contract you are also agreeing on our airlines being the ones sponsoring your trips. We also expect a benefit of 30% of the earnings you get from the new clients we get for you. Wherever you see it, we both win, what do you say?" The woman nodded and then signed the papers. "A pleasure working with you. We expect to work together once again in the near future." The woman nodded and stood up silently. She then returned to her usual activities.

"You know, you have a peculiar way of doing business." Kei began. He was sitting next to Yahiro at the reception of the hotel they had arrived at. "Instead of taking full control, you just become the top actionist. I have always wondered about your reasons, I know you are a financial genius but doing a bigger investment would be better than buying the 51% of the actions." But Yahiro moved his head in negation and then smiled while putting away the many contracts he had just signed.

"I mentioned it earlier, I'm lazy, and taking full control means a lot of work. Owning half of the company is much better. That way, I can relax and allow money to arrive to my account instead of working all the time. I sacrifice a bigger earning, but I'm not greedy, I just like the easy life. Far different from you who is always working." Yahiro pointed out, and Kei had to admit he had a point. Owning half of the company meant Yahiro didn't have full responsibility, only half. "Financial genius, Kei, you can beat me in everything else, just not in finances."

"Don't count me out of it yet. The only reason you can claim to be a financial genius is because you have me doing your investing monitoring. More than a financial genius you are a business genius." Yahiro felt a vein popping on his forehead. "You are also bad on keeping relationships, or haven't you noticed, while doing business, Megumi had been staring at you and waiting for the moment in which you stop working? You need to stop doing business everywhere you go."

"You always have to have the last word, don't you? If I want to do business everywhere I go, then that's my problem." And Kei faced him with interest, Yahiro just flinched. "Fine! I got it! I got it! This is the last investment I do this month, but we are wasting a great opportunity. Many business people come to these hot springs." But Yahiro then noticed the teary stare Megumi directed to him at the distance, and so he blushed and swallowed all his pride. "You win, I'm out of business." Megumi then smiled at the distance as if understanding what Yahiro was saying. "How annoying, but I did say I was going to pretend to be oblivious of her plan. The less I can do is enjoy it. Now, let's go, the girls are waiting for us." Kei nodded, both then walked toward the group. "No more business for the both of us during these vacations."

"Thanks!" Megumi yelled, Yahiro and Kei both covered their ears in annoyance and Yahiro was then tackled down by Megumi's flying body. Kei, Tadashi and Hikari all laughed, Akira just faced away in annoyance not enjoying her trip because of sharing her girls with the couple of monsters. "…Let's have fun…" She whispered, Yahiro blushed, but then he pushed her away rudely.

"You better stop tackling me down like this." He said while standing up and keeping his hand pushing Megumi away. "Not in front of Kei." He joked. And Kei felt many veins popping at his forehead and Akira's jaw dropped. "When we are alone, you can do anything you want." He said while placing his hand at her chin and grapping his fingers around her face, forcing both Kei and Akira to flinch. "Until then, please wait for me." She blushed madly and nodded several times.

"Quit seducing my sweat Megumi-chan! I'm not allowing you to place your dirty claws in her! I don't care if you two are married! There is no way I'm going to lose my Megumi-chan to someone like you!" Akira yelled and then pulled Megumi into a hug. "That also goes for Hikari-chan you stupid Kei!" She said while pulling Hikari as well, she hugged them both hard. "I will keep them both save from you two monsters! That's why the girls will all sleep at the same room. You boys stay in your room!" She said while slamming her hand at the counter, where the lady in charge yelled in surprise. "Two rooms! One for girls, and the other one for the boys at the other side of the hotel! As far from us as possible!"

"Now there, Akira-san! You can separate us all you want, you can't change the fact that after my last investment, I own half of the hotel. In other words, half of the rooms around here are open to me, you can't possibly stay close to Megumi all the time, I could hide with her somewhere at this hotel without you even noticing it." Yahiro joked, Akira flinched.

"You think you are so smart, don't you? Then allow me to do something different for these vacations, just you wait and see!" Akira yelled hard, and Yahiro just ginned evilly. An hour later, everyone was dressed in their hot springs outfit and at the girl's room, where Akira was plotting a way to keep the boys and the girls away from one another. Hikari, Tadashi and Megumi were all worried, Kei and Yahiro just kept emotionless stares. "You two won't ruin my vacations. That's why I have planned something to keep you all from ruining it." Akira then ran to Hikari and Megumi, she took Megumi's right hand and Hikari's left one, and then chained both of their hands with handcuffs. "Megumi and Hikari will be together all the time! That way none of you monsters will be able to have a moment with them separately!" She then laughed evilly.

"I hope she understands that even if she does that I can break the handcuffs easily." Kei told Yahiro while the girl laughed hysterically. "She says she doesn't want us to ruin the vacations. And it is she the one doing it."

"I'm not so sure, this surely makes things more interesting." Yahiro said while staring at Megumi, who could barely believe what Akira was doing, she then directed an annoyed stare to Akira. "You know, Kei. I'm starting to think Megumi is now more like me than I would like to admit. I can see what she is going to do now."

"You two! Quit your complains! Now give me your hands since you two will spend the whole month together! Monster with monster!" Yahiro then smiled and offered his left hand to Akira, Kei offered the right one. "So you cooperate? That's better!" She said while placing the handcuff at Yahiro's hand. Megumi then rushed to Akira's side, took the other part of the handcuff and chained Akira to Yahiro, "What the…!"

"…You suffer too…" Megumi said with a vein popping at her forehead. And Akira's jaw dropped. Hikari, who was now at the floor thanks to Megumi's rough movement, also shared a similar expression. "If Hikari and I can't be with Kei and Yahiro… then you can't be with Tadashi either." Akira blinked twice not believing this side of Megumi, Yahiro just grinned evilly. "I apologize for this." Megumi made a reverence. And Kei, now more used to Megumi's voice, nodded and offered his right hand to her. And Megumi then took the remaining handcuff from Akira and placed it a Kei's hand, she then placed the other one at Tadashi's left hand.

"But Megumi-chan! This wasn't part of the plan all along! Let me fix this… where are the keys…?" Akira said while looking for the keys all around her bathing clothes, only she hadn't noticed Yahiro had stolen them. "Yahiro! Give those to me!"

"Eh? Don't wanna." He said with a smirk. He then threw the keys to Megumi, who caught them before they fell. "Wanna play dirty? Then we will play your way!" Yahiro added with a smile. "So, how about we go take a bath at the hot springs, Akira-san!" She flinched. Megumi also felt a little annoyed by Yahiro's words. "Now there, Megumi-chan, if I hadn't touched you so far, you think I would touch Akira? Think again. There are special mixed hot springs, only they are crowded with kids!" Yahiro added, Megumi smiled. "Now, let's go, Akira-san!"

"I hate you, Yahiro!" The teen was of course hurt by Akira's words, but his face reflected different emotions as everyone made their way to the hot springs. Moments later, everyone had gone separated ways, with Megumi and Hikari enjoying the girl's hot springs and playing around the hot water happily, Tadashi and Kei also leaving for the men hot springs, and sadly, ruining the mood for both of them since Tadashi and Kei had almost nothing in common. And also, Tadashi couldn't go exploring as he had wanted to do the whole day. And finally, Akira and Yahiro were forced to share a hot springs with many kids splashing all around the place and with their parents taking care of them. Both were unable to take off their coats for obvious reasons and were currently bathing side by side in silence. "This is… such an annoying situation."

"I don't see why. We are relaxing at the hot springs and enjoying the time, just the way we would do with everyone else. Only because of your selfishness we ended together." Akira then faced Yahiro with hatred, the teen just smiled. "You deserve it for being this untrusting."

"That's it! I'm leaving! I won't share a hot spring with you!" Akira yelled and went out of the water ignoring the chill of the wind. Yahiro just pushed her back inside by pulling her chain. "What's your problem?"

"Isn't it obvious?" He began. Akira just stared at him with hatred. "After so long… I stop interfering in your life… and now it is you the one messing with mine… it took me a lot of effort, but I moved on… but now that I have, your whole attention is placed toward me… Akira, can't you see the obvious…? You are acting just as I used to do…" The girl then bit her lips in annoyance. She then crossed her arms and faced away.

"You are a horrible person, nothing you do will change that! I don't care if you helped me in the past, I don't care if Megumi loves you. A person like you can't be trusted, no matter how much Megumi thinks she loves you! That's something I'm never allowing! Not after you pushed my precious friend away from me!" Yahiro's smile then faded. He just stared at nowhere and rested his head at the improvised pillow he made out of his towel. "You will always be a despicable person… even if Megumi can't see it…"

"Oh, but Megumi can see it perfectly… only that unlike you, she always believed my actions had a secret meaning." Akira then faced Yahiro with interest despite her annoyance. "…How about we make a deal…? I want to bury the hatchet, forget all that had happened… in return… I will tell you the truth about Sayo." Akira's eyes then widened. Yahiro just kept his stare toward nowhere. "…I never… meant you any harm… that's why I never told you…"

"Yahiro, I don't believe there is anything you can say to change my mind. And believe me when I tell you, I have no interest in burying the hatchet, not for you." Yahiro directed his stare to Akira, but never stopped facing the night sky. "You ruined our relationship when you pushed Sayo away from me."

"You really think so?" Akira nodded. "Relationship… eh…? Then that means you actually felt something for me as well." Akira then blushed madly, but managed to turn around in annoyance. "I don't care anymore… I no longer feel anything for you. Even this sudden revelation means nothing to me. But for Megumi, I need to bury the hatchet. I'm willing to do it. The question is… are you…?"

"…For Megumi only… never for you…" Yahiro nodded and closed his eyes. Akira just faced him with determination and hatred. "Why…? That's all I want to know… why did you betray my trust on you…? Why did you push Sayo away from me… jealously?"

"I guess it was that in some way… but I initially took my distance… it's not my fault I discovered some horrible things later on…" Akira remained in silence, Yahiro just smiled. "I guess Kei kept the promise he made to me and never told you the truth… Sayo… that girl only befriended you for money." Akira's eyes widened, Yahiro just relaxed. "When I found out… I told myself that I had rather have you hating me, than ever allowing that girl to be your friend and use you as the selfish girl she was… it was the first and only moment in which I took advantage of the power I had to control anyone the way I did… the first time I made business as my father does… threatening her, and telling her to move away… forcing her family away from you… so she would no longer take advantage of you."

"You are lying… Sayo was my best friend… my only real friend… she was always with me, she always played with me, you are lying! There is no way that can be truth! There is no way someone would fake a friendship for money!" Yahiro said nothing. He just kept his usual emotionless stare at the sky. "How can you lie to me like this? What did I do to deserve this?"

"…Lie…? I don't lie… Sakura wouldn't like it… I just joke around… and… do you believe I would joke about something like that…? Remember what you forced me to promise? You said, that until you came looking for me, I should never see you ever again… that was my punishment for keeping that girl away from you… and I never tried to explain myself… it was perhaps the hardest thing I ever did… and you still believe I lied to you? Keep telling yourself that until you end up believing it…" Akira then bit her lips in annoyance, Yahiro just ignored her. "90-81-3175-8376." He said. Akira then stared at him with curiosity. "Sayo's phone number… call her if you dare."

"…Sayo's…?" Yahiro nodded, Akira just kept staring at him with disbelief and with her eyes about to break into tears. She then stood up once again, ignoring the chilling sensation of the wind and pulling Yahiro's chain with her and rudely out of the water. "This changes nothing."

"It will only make everything worse. But for Megumi, there are some sacrifices I no longer care doing… hate me all you want, just stop interfering in my relationship with her." Akira never replied. She just walked toward the main hall and in search of a phone. She found one close to the recreation area, where she noticed Hikari and Kei were sharing a game of table tennis as the result of one of Hikari's challenges, which pulled Megumi and Tadashi toward a really uncomfortable situation as they tried to keep up to their chained partners. "That looks like fun! Haven't played table tennis in a while. Don't you envy them, Akira? How they are able to have fun while we just try to stab one another with hate-full comments?"

"…I'm going to call Sayo, now…" She said while taking the phone up and dialing the number. "It's been so long, I wonder if she remembers me. Sayo, my dear friend… my precious girl…" She said with watering eyes as she finished dialing the number and waiting at the other side of the line. Yahiro just faced away, he didn't want to see the look on Akira's face and began concentrating in Megumi, the reason behind all his effort to earn Akira's favor. "Sayo!" She yelled happily, and at the table tennis section, Hikari finally lost the point and Kei interrupted the game, after hearing that name. Kei's interest flew away from having fun with Hikari and was centered in Akira and Yahiro, both by the phone at the hall next to the gaming section. "Is it really…? This is such a bad joke from destiny for it being you the one answering the phone! Sayo! Do you know who this is? It's me, Akira!" Tears rolled down Akira's eyes as she heard the voice of the girl at the other side of the line. Kei just allowed his small racket to fall and walked toward the couple while pulling Tadashi with him.

"Yahiro… don't tell me you really did what I feared so much…" Yahiro nodded. Everyone else just stared at Kei with confusion evident in their faces. "Why? Going so far to do something like this, do you know what it means?"

"Kei… shut up…" Yahiro said with a low tone of voice. "Akira is speaking by phone… be more respectful and give her some privacy…" Kei was about to complain, when he noticed the hurt-full look at Yahiro's eyes. A look that soon disappeared once Megumi took his hand while pulling Hikari with her. "…You little plan plotter… this is what you wanted. For me to bury the hatched… only to bury some things… others need to be dug out of the ground…"

"Yes! It's been so long! Sayo, I'm so glad you remember me! I have missed you as you have no idea! What's been of your life? How is everything?" Akira's eyes then widened, Yahiro then directed his look toward her, Kei did the same. "…Yes… everything is fine with me… my parents airlines are winning more and more territories, but Sayo, let's not talk about business, all I want to know is if you…" Akira then waited and listened to Sayo's voice. She then lowered her face with each passing second. "Well, it's not like I own the company, I'm just the daughter of the owners after all. Say, Sayo, how about I go visit you to your place anytime soon!" She added with happiness, only it was all erased shortly after. "Why my place?" She asked, then waited. And once again spoke back. "I don't care about luxury, Sayo… you are a precious friend of mine. Even if your family is of average level, it changes nothing about how I feel about you…" Akira's hand was then closed into a fist. "Why are you being this insistent?" She waited. Kei and Yahiro both lowered their faces. "No, Sayo, I don't want you to come to my place." The voice at the other side of the line then sounded louder, loud enough for everyone to hear it. "…So… I was wrong all along… the reason of you being my friend… wasn't because of me… it was because of my money…" The voice at the other side calmed down abruptly. "You can't fix it anymore, Sayo. Quit using fake words toward me… I already know the real you… good bye, Sayo…" And so, Akira hanged the phone. "…You never lied to me…"

"More like I never told you the truth." Yahiro added calmly. "Sayo only wanted your money… she was the kind of person I always hated… so I pushed her away from you. So she wouldn't hurt you. After all, a forced friendship is a fake one… isn't it… Kei?" The teen nodded. "Back then, Kei and I weren't friends… but we both agreed on helping Sayo away from you… I would take all the blame of course, it was my plan, not his… he only promised to keep the secret in exchange of my friendship… a fair deal."

"Then it means Kei also knew it all along… and you didn't tell me…?" Akira faced Kei. The teen just gave her an emotionless stare. "You two… are really monsters… even worse than what I ever thought…" Both just remained in silence. "…But…" Akira began. "…You two made a great sacrifice for me… both of you… but even bigger was the sacrifice Yahiro made…" She stared at him with teary eyes. Yahiro just faced away. "…You sacrificed our relationship… our friendship… Akemi told me she wanted me to be the next Saiga in the family… and I accepted…"

"And I couldn't be happier… but you were always my mother's tool for her to win my love as a son… I don't play that way. So I never accepted the wedding interview with your family… Kei was the one opening my eyes to that possibility… the possibility of me also finding someone who could change me… plotting against Sayo… was perhaps the proof I needed… I wanted to see if you could forgive me for being a despicable person… and even now you haven't…" Yahiro said while staring at Megumi. "So far… only Megumi had accepted me as I am… a despicable person… she always did what you couldn't… and that was believing in me… that's why I kept you as my enemy… until Megumi asked me unwillingly to bury the hatchet."

"Stupid!" Akira cried hard. Tadashi wanted to go to her side and comfort her. Only Kei pulled his chain to stop him. "For many years I hated you… for many years I hated Kei… and you two were only trying to protect me? Are you telling me all this hatred I felt… you two swallowed it only for me to find happiness elsewhere? You two… are monsters…" She cried. But then she pulled Yahiro's chain and forced him into a hug. She then moved her free hand to reach Kei and also pulled him into a hug. "This was my world… only Yahiro, Kei and myself… and it was all lost because of my selfishness… stupid! You two are so stupid! Why didn't you ever tell me? All this hatred… all this pain I felt… and you two always loved me so much to suffer because of me… I forgive you two…" Yahiro's eyes widened, so did Kei's ones. Tadashi, Megumi and Hikari, all of them being pulled close to the trio, exchanged looks but smiled. They then felt their hands being pulled as both Kei and Yahiro pulled Akira into a hug.

"…They have finally buried the hatchet…" Megumi said while taking the keys from out of her robe and releasing everyone. She then waited until the very moment when the trio broke the hug and launched herself to Yahiro, pulling him into one of her hugs. "Are you… having fun…?" She asked. Yahiro smiled. "I'm glad!" She then stared at Akira and saw how she continued sobbing at Tadashi's clothes. "Everything is fine now."

"Almost." Admitted Yahiro. He then stared at Tadashi and smiled. "…There is still on person… who I need to get along with…" And Megumi nodded. She then buried her face against Yahiro's chest and began rubbing her face there and forcing Yahiro to smile. "Megumi… I owe it all to you…" He said while rubbing her hair. "You stupid girl who never stopped believing in me."

* * *

**Daniel: Oh no you won't! (Grabs Chibi-Tadashi by the neck before he hits him with a bat)**

**Chibi-Tadashi: (Gasping for Air) Gah! Welcome ladies and gentlemen… to another Chibi-Tadashi show! Having as our usual guest… the author of One Despicable guy! Please quit strangling me!**

**Daniel: I don't even wanna know what you are planning, believe me when I say you aren't even part of my ideas, you are a manifestation of randomness who haunts my mind and butt's in whenever I try to write something.**

**Chibi-Tadashi: But I planned something cool! Really (Stares at author with teary eyes, author releases him) Ladies and gentlemen! Today we have a special day! Celebrating a late birthday we have our guest for tonight! Kit2000!**

**Daniel: (Stares at Chibi-Tadashi oddly) What the hell?**

**Kit2000: (Taken out from a mail box that reads "From Belarus") Hoe? (Blinks twice in confusion)**

**Daniel: If this is a tribute to an author, I admit it is an odd one, what the hell are you planning, Chibi-Tadashi-Moron?**

**Chibi-Tadashi: (With microphone in hand) Ladies and gentlemen! Here with us, Kit2000! Author of "Lady in Red" a story about "One Despicable Guy" Who this stupid author never noticed until very very late! Stupid author so oblivious!**

**Daniel: Why you little…! (Strangles Chibi-Tadashi as Homer Simpson strangles Bart) I'm a writer! Not a reader! I don't usually do the reading.**

**Kit2000: (Doesn't know why she is here) How did I end here?**

**Chibi-Tadashi: (Jumps to Kit2000's side) I traveled to Belarus and smacked you in the head with a giant crayon and brought you here so people would met you and know about your story!**

**Kit2000: (Rubbing her pink hair) Why is my hair pink?**

**Chibi-Tadashi: I smacked you with a giant pink crayon, anyway, ladies and gentlemen! If you hadn't read "Lady in Red" of Kit2000! Then make sure you go and read it! It's very different than the crappy stuff this author writes!**

**Daniel: Crappy? Chibi-Tadashi-Moron! I'm gonna teach you a lesson!**

**Chibi-Tadashi: (Runs away) Met us next time for another Chibi-Tadashi-show!**

**Daniel: There will be no Tadashi when I'm done with you! Come back here and let me Tombstone you! (Author is a wrestling freak)**

**Kit2000: Anyone mind explaining me how in the world did I end involved in this? (Stares at the public) Well, there is no helping it out then, read "Lady in Red!" And catch a wave of inspiration from Belarus!**

**Daniel: (Chasing Chibi-Tadashi with giant taco in hand) And I will give Chibi-Tadashi a piece of Mexican flavor! Come back here you twerp!**

**Chibi-Tadashi: My nightmare coming true! Tacos are evil!**


	12. New Found Feelings

**So, how did it happen this time? Well, being honest, it wasn't the usual: "Crap! I forgot to update!" Kind of stuff. I actually went into full retirement in order to concentrate in a book I'm writing, kinda Narnia like, only twelve books long. And there I was, back against the floor, sheets of paper everywhere, some maps about worlds of fantasy, one was a desert of some sort, the subject of my first book, the other one was more like a rocky terrain like world with mystical energies and some mumbo-jumbo, it was the subject of my second book, and I was currently thinking about the third world. And so I had a shattering world, with little life, some god-like thingies, yadda yadda yadda, but I couldn't figure out about an ultimate villain-like character, first it was Saint Seiya style, somehow like Deathmask, but good hearted, he believed everything was right and stuff you people don't care about, lol.**

**At any rate, I went into chronic author block mode and kicked my portfolio off of bed, bad idea, all my papers went flying across the room and I had to clean up. Between the papers I found something interesting, it was a postal card from one of you guys, more exactly, a letter Kit2000 send to me from Belarus about a year ago, and writing my third book went into a long hiatus. Her birthday was close, I remembered this time, and so, instead of sending a card to her I thought: "What better birthday present for her but do a full time return from my retirement, and so, here I am."**

**So now you have her to thanks for my return, let's just hope this time I keep it, I already locked all me books at my portfolio and gave it to my brother and told him: "Don't let it near me until I have money for publishing!" This won't be soon since I'm currently unemployed. At any rate, you read, I write, and hate me all you want. I'm actually pretty sick of the lazy author character and am trying to keep it serious.**

**EDITED & ADAPTED TO THE MANGA! (10/12/2012)**

* * *

**Prologue:**

* * *

**November 15, 236 days to deadline**

The sound of the snow-like ice being crushed with little effort, and the feeling of enjoying a preview of the cold days of December to come all around Japan were enough for Megumi to ignore her weak body and poor endurance and despite all odds, ran around and played as if she was a ten years old enjoying her first Christmas. Only it was the middle of November, and snow was only visible in the mountains, most specifically, the North Hakkoda Mountain Range, the place where she was supposed to be filming the first music video of her singer career, only she was more fascinated by the snow than what she actually cared about the filming.

Even her designer clothes weren't being cared enough since Megumi would usually throw herself to the silver-looking blanked of ice and snow and roll around it while giggling silently, being a childish little girl all the time despite being married at her young age, much to Akira's dislike, who did nothing but run after her trying to force her into taking care of herself and not catch a cold due to her efforts.

"Megumi-chan! Those clothes are a million dollar worth! I know that money came out of my credit card, but that's no reason for you to be ruining them when the filming hasn't even started yet!" Akira complained, but after seeing Megumi rolling around the snow and doing snow angels, the young business woman felt her heart melting despite the low temperatures and could only hug herself in embarrassment since one of her girls was having so much fun. "My sweet Megumi-chan is like a snow princess!" She yelled to herself.

"Akira! The director is losing his patience! We should be filming already!" Spoke Tadashi half in annoyance. After all, Yahiro left him in charge of the filming while he went doing some business with the head of the Hakkoda Resort, which wasn't of Tadashi's interest. He was more of the explorer type, not the business talking one. "Akira!" He yelled in annoyance, only that angered Akira and she ended knocking her boyfriend down after slamming him with a giant snow ball.

"Shut up! Can't you see I'm enjoying a Megumi-moment?" She yelled, but was then knocked down by a snowball hitting the back of her head, and upon turning around in annoyance, she also found one hitting her right in the face. Normally that would have angered her, but when hearing Megumi's soft laughter, Akira couldn't be any happier. "So, that's how it is? Take that then!" She yelled playfully before throwing a snowball directly to Megumi's face, which forced the girl to stand there with her teary eyes forever staring at Akira. Apparently, the young business girl had placed a lot of force into that snow throwing and had hurt Megumi's nose, freaking Akira out, who just ran toward the sobbing girl and was about to bury her into a strong hug, only Megumi was faking being wounded and when Akira got too close to her she placed a couple of snowballs at her friend's cheeks, forcing the girl to complain because of the cold sensation and Megumi to grin Yahiro style. "Cold! So cold! Megumi you bad girl!" She complained.

At few meters away from the group and at a balcony of the Hakkoda Resort's restaurant, was Yahiro just staring at Megumi while in the middle of his business talking. Only he got carried away staring at his wife as to place the proper importance to the business man in front of him, who ended clearing his throat trying to win Yahiro's attention. Yahiro finally reacted, and a quick glance to all the papers at the table was enough for him to remember what he was doing, he even read it all in seconds to be ready for his next move.

"My apologies." He said calmly. "Now, as I was saying, North Hakkoda Mountain Range is a paradise for snowboarding and all snow-based sports. The Yamamoto Entertainment Corporation is always looking for expanded frontiers, and investing in your resort would be a benefit both to our mutual business. Only, by signing this contract, you are allowing me half the responsibility of your business while leaving all the financial investments and construction projects as my company's responsibility. Wherever you see it, we both win." He added, the man with the long and white beard and wearing lumberjack-like clothes just smiled, a shine of interest was drawn on his face. Only Yahiro could tell he wasn't entirely convinced. Yahiro was confused, normally his business talking was almost one sided, with him easily convincing anyone, only right now he lacked something. He was no longer doing business as a Saiga, Kei mentioned it once, this was a gentler way of doing business.

Unfortunately for Yahiro, his thinking about what he was currently lacking of was interrupted by a snowball being strongly connected to his face, which angered him a lot and he ended facing down the balcony-like place and toward the one striking him with the snowball.

"I hit the ogre! Which means I win!" Yelled Tadashi hard while Megumi and Akira laughed at Yahiro. The trio had forgotten everything about the video filming and were all having fun, much to Yahiro's dislike, who made a reverence to the business man he was talking with, cleaned the snow away from his face and then curled it into a snowball, then furiously threw it at Tadashi in annoyance, only the snow didn't hit his face as Tadashi was expecting but actually hit the tree behind him. "You missed!" Tadashi made fun of him, only Yahiro smiled evilly before Tadashi was buried by the snow falling from the tree's branches. "So unfair!" Complained Tadashi, and Akira and Megumi just stared at him oddly.

"My apologizes." Added Yahiro while sitting down and returning to be his usual self. Only he was now worried that allowing himself to be this carried away had ruined his business. "I greatly hope this little incident doesn't…" But to his surprise, the man was signing the contract. "My apologies, I'm afraid I do not understand."

"It's simple, Mr. Yamamoto. Since you arrived here, all you have been talking about is business, and for a corporation who speaks about entertainment, well, that's not at all entertaining to me." The man admitted. "But upon seeing you are still a teen who takes his time to throw a snowball to a friend in the middle of your business talking, well, that is entertaining. I guess I can do business with a person like that." The man then offered his hand to Yahiro, who accepted the offering and sealed the deal. "Well, this old man has a lot to do, it's the middle of November, but we must get ready for December's festivities."

"You can leave that to me. After all, at Yamamoto's Entertainment Corporation, it is all about entertainment." The man nodded and walked away, Yahiro then took a deep breath and stared at the buried to the neck Tadashi, and at Akira, while the girl tried to help her boyfriend out of the snow. He then wondered where Megumi was when he heard the usual and heavy breathing of the girl just arriving. A worry-full stare was drawn on her face. "Now what?"

"…Were we…" She began. Yahiro just stared at her coldly. "Were we a bother?" She asked shyly and while hiding her face inside of her pink tuque, only Yahiro took it off and stared at his wife's face while smiling. He then placed some snow he took from the handrail close by and placed it inside of the tuque and then replied.

"Not at all." He admitted. But then she felt the cold sensation of her tuque being pressed at her head and she complained oddly to Yahiro's actions by waving her hands in circles trying to endure the cold. "Only a little." He admitted once again, and Megumi cried because of Yahiro's coldness toward her. "Just the usual, only I'm more used to it now than then."

* * *

**One Despicable Guy.**

**Chapter Twelve: New Found Feelings.**

* * *

"Yahiro! How can you be this cold hearted toward Megumi-chan!" Akira scolded while Yahiro just drank his hot chocolate cup empty and next to the chimney. He actually cared little about Akira's scolding now days, mostly because she no longer yelled at him with hatred, just with her usual annoyance when seeing someone being cold toward Megumi, who now had a cold because of Yahiro's actions involving the tuque, and despite that, was hugging Yahiro's arm while being surrounded by a good number of covers. "How can she even tolerate it? You don't even take the proper care of her. It's like if Megumi liked being teased around."

"Well, that's the way I behave after all. It's only natural she liked this kind of treatment." Yahiro dared saying, which annoyed Akira a lot. But somehow she was able to swallow her annoyance. "A cold isn't a big deal anyway, Megumi will be all better in the morning and after a couple of hot chocolate cups. You like those, don't you?" And Megumi nodded several times.

"Still, due to your financial problems, I doubt you should be taking all this so lightly. I mean, I know my airlines are currently adding some benefits to your cause, but, the clothes we designed are now ruined and we need a new design for the winter marketing procedures. Not to mention we now have to pay the filming personal for additional working time and hotel rooms just because of your little joke." Akira tried to prove her point, only Yahiro wasn't interested in the less. "Seriously, your father isn't wasting any time, you know?"

"I get that, stop complaining already." He added, Akira just breathed out in defeat. "Half of the actions at this hotel now belong to me. Which means half of the hotel is of my property, so we don't have to worry about paying for another night for the filming group, I doubt they care anyway. As for the extra working time, I won more than that in last business, so, who cares?"

"Seriously. You are taking all this so lightly, it's almost as if you actually knew you were going to win this race." And Yahiro smiled. He was actually that confident. "In three months you actually managed to create your own empire, that as much is true. But you are still half the way from beating your father and your resources are currently running low. It's not the time to be relaxing, and you know it."

"As I see it, I only need three more months to surpass my father's empire. There is nothing to worry about." And Megumi hugged Yahiro even harder. She was actually that confident as well. "Besides, shouldn't you be worrying about your boyfriend and not me?" He pointed out, and Akira just took a deep breath and noticed his boyfriend was now victim of a strong fever due to a cold even worse than Megumi's one. Yahiro's little payback had left Tadashi out cold and extremely sick. He even had problems breathing properly. "He will die if you don't take him to a hospital." Yahiro joked.

"He won't die that easily, I trained him well." She said and then ignored Tadashi's weakness. "Anyway, I will start sewing a new outfit for Megumi. But you better take good care of her tonight. We need her in top shape so the filming of her music video can begin."

"Eh? Then that means she is all mine for tonight? Don't worry, Akira-san! I will take good care of her." Akira flinched, Megumi shared a similar expression, only hers was fuller of embarrassment than fear. "Don't worry. I think I will embarrass her all night. After all, nothing is better for gaining some heat than body to body contact." Megumi flushed madly and felt her fever growing even worse, Akira just bit her lips in annoyance, but somehow managed to swallow her anger. After all, she no longer hated Yahiro, the whole contrary, she now saw him on a whole new light.

"Wha-wha-whatever." She managed to say. "Just don't do anything indecent." She finished and then left the hotel's waiting room and in search of her own room, leaving the couple and the sick Tadashi on their own.

"Tsk! Akira is no fun at all anymore." He admitted. Megumi just ignored that last while blushing madly. "Your fever is growing worse. I better take you back to bed." He said and then carried her princess-style, forcing Megumi to lose the protection of her blankets and to start shivering, not because of the cold, which was half the reason, but because of Yahiro's intentions toward her. "I will get you something warm to drink, but don't force yourself. If you need more time to recover I'm all good with it, Kei and mother are currently working their butts off for the finances anyway, there is nothing for you to worry about. Let's just worry about your fever, which seems to be growing worse."

"It's not the fever." She admitted while Yahiro carried her away and toward the room's section, leaving the dying Tadashi alone. "…Yahiro… are we really going to…" She blushed even harder. She could never tell if Yahiro was being serious or not, her embarrassment never allowed her to think about it properly, she only knew that moment was closer than ever due to Yahiro's relationship with the whole group and his new found indifference of the financial situation. "I'm scared." She admitted.

"Eh? You are actually thinking about that? Megumi-chan you pervert." And she felt a tear forming at the corner of her eyes. She wasn't the dirty one, it was Yahiro, only she feared more and more about her safety with each passing day, since now Yahiro's teasing was more evident than ever. "Not at all." He admitted, and Megumi couldn't help but feel a little disappointed, not because she was actually looking forward to it, but because she felt Yahiro was perhaps placing a lot of barriers between their relationship. "Right now just concentrate in your health." He said and then opened the door to the girl's dormitory with little effort, and once that was done, he placed Megumi at her bed and covered her shivering body with her blankets. He even placed some fire at the chimney for her to feel better. "You can ask for room service if you like, only don't order too many sweets, you are an idol now, you need to keep your slim figure. I actually find it hard to understand how you gain no weight after eating all that you eat." He teased, only Megumi's mind was elsewhere as to worry about his teasing, he noticed. "Well, whatever. I'm going to get back to work then. You are sick and need to rest, and being honest, despite being more open minded now, the reality is I DO need to find more ways of investment." He then walked away, only to be stopped by Megumi pulling his sleeve and staring at him directly. "What now?"

"Eh?" Was everything she said. She then let Yahiro go out of surprise and curled inside of her blankets, confusing Yahiro a lot. The girl was being weirder than what was usual. "…It's nothing…" She said shyly.

"As if I was going to believe that." He added with a vein popping at his forehead. "Curses, you are my wife, quit being so distrusting toward me. When I ask what is wrong, then you answer me with no 'it's nothing' like comments!" He yelled, Megumi flinched and covered her face until her eyes were the only ones visible. "Seriously, you do like to worry me a lot, don't you?"

"…It's just…" She began, and Yahiro just sat down next to her while breathing out in annoyance. "The ring… it doesn't feel right…" She said, and Yahiro took her hand up and stared at the beautiful object.

"It's called shrinkage. It happens when a metal cools down a lot. It's obvious it will hurt at these low temperatures." Yahiro said and then took her ring off. He then searched for Megumi's jewelry box, and upon finding it, he took out a silver made chain and placed the ring inside. Then he tied the chain gently around Megumi's neck, which forced her to shiver a little because of the cold sensation. "That will do for now." He said, and Megumi stared at the ring now clinging to her neck.

"…That's not… what I meant…" She confessed, Yahiro just stared at her oddly. "You want me to be… honest… don't you…?" She asked. Yahiro nodded. "I'm so happy… happier than ever in my life…" She said while holding the ring close to her chest. "These three months had meant a lot to me… but… I wonder if it's all right to feel this way… I feel… selfish…"

"Selfish?" He wondered. For the first time ever, he couldn't understand what Megumi was talking about. Despite the girl being smiling, despite the girl being happier than ever, there was something in her smile that wasn't normal, something Yahiro knew was wrong. It wasn't a fake smile, it was warm and full with feelings, only those feelings seemed wrong somehow.

"I know you needed a name exchange… and I'm glad about it… but…" She said while staring at the ring in her hand. "You don't need… to force yourself…" She admitted. Yahiro blinked twice. "You don't love me yet… do you?" His eyes widened, Megumi just smiled, although a tear felt down of her eyes.

"What the hell are you saying?" He was annoyed, more than was now usual. For the first time in a long time, he was back to be his usual self, and he disliked that. He was confused, and couldn't understand the reasons. "We are married, we have been for three months already, of course I love you, you weirdo."

"Then why do you keep avoiding me?" She asked. Yahiro then began wondering what she was talking about. "I know you love me… sort off…" She admitted with a smile and while giggling happily. "But… even if it's real… we don't really look like a married couple… do we?" She asked, Yahiro lowered his head. "I mean… we are like a college couple…"

"Shut up!" He yelled out of annoyance, Megumi flinched at that last. "I don't know what is what you are trying to prove, but I don't like it." He said and then stood up in annoyance, getting ready to walk away when Megumi stopped him once again before Yahiro took his hand away from hers. "Not now, I'm pissed off."

"That's actually what I meant." She said in a louder tone of voice, only she managed to control it. "You are always joking around, and I love that Yahiro, only I feel you are forcing yourself… you are forcing yourself to love me… because… you don't love me as much as I love you yet… I just thought it was too soon for you to feel like we were actually married… so please… don't worry about it… I will keep waiting… I will be patient!"

"Idiot!" He yelled, Megumi flinched and buried herself inside of her covers. "What the hell are you saying? I don't get it at all! So what do you want me to do then?" He asked. Megumi then gave it some thoughts, but the truth was she had no idea. "Forget it! I don't have time for this!"

"Yahiro-kun, wait! You got it all wrong! I wasn't trying to…" But Yahiro left the room after slamming the door hard, something that forced Megumi to worry a lot. Only she managed to breathe out her worries away and rested back at her bed, staring at the ring the whole time while smiling softly. "I only wanted you to take it slowly… Yahiro you baka…" She told to herself. "You don't need to worry that much… I will be fine… don't push yourself so hard…"

* * *

"Curses! What the hell is she thinking? Now she doubts about our marriage? She got some nerve doing that! I'm pissed off! Way too pissed off! I don't even feel like doing business anymore!" He yelled out in annoyance, scaring the hell out of the many visitors. He ignored them all of course, and then allowed himself to rest at the waiting room's sofa, thinking over and over about what Megumi meant about him not loving her yet. "Of course I love her… only because I don't say it to her every freaking day it doesn't mean I don't!"

"Just like Akira!" Tadashi yelled out happily. Only then Yahiro noticed Tadashi was still resting at the waiting room while trying to recover from his flu. "You and Akira share that in common, I guess it is because you two grew as close friends despite everything that happened with Sayo-chan!"

"Shut the hell up!" Yahiro yelled more annoyed than ever, only Tadashi just kept his warm smile toward him. "Curses! What do you know anyway? You only care about yourself, and threat Akira as nothing but a maid! Only caring about the time she will feed you! At least I try to do everything I can for Megumi to feel more comfortable with this marriage!"

"Maybe that's what Tadashi is trying to say." Akira finally butted in the conversation while arriving with a dinner car with fancy cups all filled with chocolates and marshmallows. "Yahiro is new to relationships, it's obvious he doesn't know how to treat a girl properly, you are teasing her more than needed, and sometimes you should only be straight forward you know?" Akira added while placing some marshmallows at a cup with chocolate and giving it to Yahiro, who accepted it half annoyed. "Megumi is a pure girl, but as much as I hate to admit it, that girl keeps wondering all the time about when will you ever treat her as a real wife?" She then sat down next to Tadashi and placed a wet towel at his forehead.

"Whatever you mean." Was everything Yahiro said while drinking his hot chocolate. He actually wanted to understand it, only, as Akira said, he wasn't used to this kind of relationships. Yahiro had no idea of how to treat a girl without teasing them.

"As a boyfriend, maybe you are doing a good job. Only as a husband you are probably pushing yourself too hard." She teased, forcing several veins to pop at Yahiro's head. "Just take it easy. It's like you explained to me a while back. You were forced into recklessly accepting Megumi as your wife, is not like you actually want her to be your wife quiet yet. If that was the case, you would have given her a real wedding already."

"But Yahiro is afraid of marriage life!" Tadashi yelled out, and Yahiro stared at him with a dark aura surrounding him, an aura that forced Tadashi into believing his life was a peril. "Scary!" He yelled hard, and Akira just gave him an odd stare.

"Well, you aren't helping at all anyway." Akira said while enjoying her hot chocolate. "Just take it slowly, and whenever you are ready to love Megumi as a real wife, just do it, there is no need for you to force yourself. Megumi will be happy as long as you are there for her whenever she needs you."

"Be there for her whenever she needs me?" He wondered, and Akira just nodded. "It's not like you give the best example of them all." He added while pointing at the sick Tadashi resting helplessly by the sofa. Akira just nodded. "Unreal." He added upon noticing her coldness.

"Sometimes one needs to give the other one a lesson." She added and then stared at Tadashi evilly, the teen just flinched. "You know, sort of what you do to Megumi all the time. We all have our way of showing our care. My way is being unpredictable. His is being caring when needed and an idiot most of the time." She explained. "Your way of caring about Megumi is being a pain to her. Teasing her is your way of showing your love for her, and her way of showing her affection to you, is her patience."

"Patience?" Akira nodded. Suddenly, Megumi's words echoed at the corners of his mind, she said Yahiro was forcing himself to love her, because even if he did love her, he didn't love her as hard as she loved him just yet. She also told him not to worry about her anymore, she said she would be patient. "…I see… she even said she would be patient… I don't understand girls at all."

"Who does?" Tadashi said. Which earned him a strong punch at the back of his head. "Akira you meany, I'm feeling sick." He cried out, only Akira just ignored him and placed her whole attention in her cup of hot chocolate.

"You deserve it for being a pain. Don't forget it was you the one hitting Yahiro with the snowball you idiot." And Tadashi nodded several times while crying, but his stomach then growled hard, which meant Akira hadn't been feeding him lately. "You are hopeless." She smiled, Yahiro noticed that smile, it was caring and full with feelings, just like Megumi's one was all the time whenever she was actually enjoying her time instead of being worried sick about Yahiro forcing himself to love her back the way she loved him. "I guess I will ask for the chef to lend me his kitchen. I will be taking Tadashi with me before he does something stupid… wanna join us?"

"I'm fine." Yahiro added with a real smile on his face. "I will just take it slowly then. That Megumi, she was worried about me not being my usual self… fine then, I will just give her what she wants… I will be doing some financial investigations, and tell Megumi not to worry…" He added, Akira smiled, she then pulled Tadashi with her and away of the waiting room. "I will do my best as well… even if I already feel like winning…"

* * *

Back at the greenhouse of their institute, Yahiro had no idea his supposed confidence was mistaken. But there was someone who knew, and that was Kei, who now more than ever was wondering if he was truly a financial genius as he had claimed to be all along. Since even if the person working for the Saigas right now wasn't at all as ingenious as Kei or Yahiro, he or she had a reckless way of investing, taking a lot of risks in different markets all around Japan, markets that never represented significant financial obstacles, but now were actually a worry to him because of their resent grow in value.

"Whatever Saku Saiga had planned is already giving fruits… his actions are growing at an accelerated rate… and to make it worse, the actions we placed our money at are growing bankrupt… but why?" Kei wondered. He then stared at the online monitoring he had of the financial report of both the Saigas and the Yamamotos. So far the Yamamotos had daily growing rates, but recently, the growing rate had been from low to none, while the Saigas, who recently had that same problem, had found their actions growing once again after what Kei called a great sacrifice, since only half a month ago the growing rate had a drop down, a dangerous one that forced the Saiga group to lose millions in just a week, but then the growing rates surpassed even the Yamamoto's ones. "Where have I seen this strategy before?" His eyes then widened. He remembered the day Yahiro forced Sayo's family to move away, he closed a whole section of his father's company only to force human resources to fire Sayo's father from the company, something he did only once and ruined several lives out of selfishness, and soon had to fix it all by opening a brand new section for the company and rehiring everyone but Sayo's family. Only this strategy was slightly different. "It's even more reckless than what Yahiro did."

"That's because Yahiro is too softhearted as to do what I did." Kei was so immersed in finding out about this supposed strategy that he failed to notice someone had entered the Greenhouse in the middle of the night. That person was Chitose Saiga, now wearing a business suit and having and evil stare permanently drawn on his face. "I finally surpassed my brother, and I surpassed you as well, Kei."

"You haven't." Kei added calmly. "You just did the whole contrary, you became more like your father than Yahiro. The question is… why?" He dared asking, even though he already knew the reasons. Chitose only had one dream, and that was to become better than his brother.

"My father wanted 10 million dollars, and I gave him far more than what he asked from me. All I needed to do was force some sections of the Saiga financial group into bankrupt, most notably, all the sections were the Yamamoto name was visible, I cut your founds out." He said with a grin on his face. "Now you will have to use your own mediums to have a grow rate, not relying in my father's company for it."

"You ruined the lives of many, just because of your own selfishness? I was wrong, you aren't like Saku, you are far worse than him? Your brother would never do such a thing, he would always look for an equal benefit, and never ruin someone's life because or greed." Kei added. Chitose just spit out on his face, which was something Kei felt horribly annoyed about.

"So what? I don't care about anything but beating my brother, and my plan worked perfectly anyway. With these many departments closing their doors, I just needed some new business opportunities. I invested half million dollars in business worth nothing, and took full control of them. And since those departments of the Saiga's were currently bankrupted, all the remaining clients were forced to place their money in the newly growing departments. Many actions were sold, there was only one difference this time, I wouldn't sell any action to anyone with the name Yamamoto on it."

"You can't do that. Who you sell your actions to is not of your concern… unless… you gave dirty money to someone at the stock market!" And Chitose nodded. "That's illegal!" Kei complained.

"So what? I'm underage, which means I can't go to jail." And Kei bit his lips in annoyance. Chitose had managed to annoy him far more than Yahiro ever did in his whole life. "The Yamamoto can no longer buy actions from the Saigas. I won."

"You cheated, there is a strong difference. And even if you cheat, there is no way we will lose. We will certainly find a way, and your actions won't remain unpunished." Kei informed, only Chitose cared little about Kei's accusations. "You will never be like your brother."

"Curse that! I no longer want to be like my brother." Chitose added while walking away. "I want to be better than him… and I already am…" It was all Chitose said. And upon making his statement, he left the greenhouse.

* * *

Back at the Hakkoda Resort, Yahiro was doing some market investigations, seeking for a market with future and also looking for a way to push Megumi's career toward new limits. Only he was doing all this without minding about his financial situation at all since he trusted Kei had everything under control, which forced Yahiro to, unwillingly, spend more money than the one he actually had in buying more and more actions from markets with future. Only that wouldn't help him in defeating his father anymore, not for the date he had planned at all but several years in the future thanks to Chitose's actions. But of course he didn't know that.

Fortunately for him, his investing had to wait for a while longer, which probably was for the best since if the situation kept going as it currently was, Yahiro would have been losing more than what he was actually winning, something he would soon be thankful about, only not now.

"I know you are there." He said while closing his computer. "What now?" He added coldly, to which Megumi, now hiding behind of Yahiro's sofa, couldn't react. "If this is because of my behavior earlier… I'm sorry… now, go back to sleep."

"I don't want to…" She admitted. She then hugged her legs close to her chest, wondering over and over again about how she was going to explain it all to Yahiro. "I…" She began. "I'm sorry I said what I said… please stop worrying about me and be back to be your usual self…" She then closed her eyes as expecting a yell from Yahiro, only it never came.

"Fine then." Was everything Yahiro said. He then opened his computer and was about to get back into working, but then he felt Megumi's arms pulling him into a hug from behind, and felt the cold sensation of Megumi's chain hitting his neck. He then smiled and began rubbing Megumi's head as was usual of him. "Weirdo."

"…Tease me more if you want…" She began. "…Be cold to me…" She continued. "…Work harder than ever as well… and ignore me if you need to…" Yahiro just smiled once again, Megumi just continued. "…I can wait… I swear I can… just please… don't yell to me like you did earlier… I will still… do my best…"

"Fine with me." Was everything he said, and Megumi didn't know how to react about that. But soon she felt Yahiro placing his hands at Megumi's neck, and then pulling her from the other side of the sofa to his own, forcing them both to fall from the sofa and toward the carpet of the floor below it. He then stared directly to Megumi's eyes, and pulled her into a deep kiss she wasn't at all expecting. She returned the kiss and both began making out gently, nothing out of the usual of course, but it was something that forced Megumi to shed a tear due to her happiness. Only Yahiro broke the kissing after a few seconds, and pushed her away from him rudely. "That's enough for the day." He said.

"So little?" She complained. Yahiro just laughed out loud. "Yahiro you baka." She told to herself while facing away in annoyance, but this time she smiled to herself. Yahiro was kind of back to be his usual teasing self.

"You said it yourself, Megumi-chan. I need some time to get used to the married life. And once I do, you know I will force you into dirty things." She flinched, Yahiro smiled. "But also, I don't have to work too hard as well. Somehow I don't feel like it."

"That's why I'm saying you don't have to push yourself so hard." She complained, Yahiro just relaxed at his sofa, placing himself into a more comfortable position, and also asking Megumi to join him, something she couldn't resist in the less, and so, she climbed Yahiro and rested herself against his chest. "I don't get you." She confessed.

"You don't have to." He admitted. He then began breathing heavily, being more relaxed than ever. "You said so yourself, it is more like being a college couple than a married one." Megumi nodded. "I'm the good looking guy with good grades and who is always doing homework." He explained. "And you are the shy girl who never had a boyfriend before and is always waiting for the day I will invite you to the prom." Megumi then felt a vein popping at her forehead.

"Well, forgive me for falling in love with you." She said extremely annoyed, but of course Yahiro was only teasing her.

"I forgive you then." He said and then kissed her forehead, which forced her to blush even harder. "I'm sleepy, so shut up already." That annoyed her once again, but she nodded and rested her head against his chest for a second time, allowing herself to sleep peacefully, driven away to dreamland by the soft heartbeat of Yahiro's heart.

**November 16, 235 days to deadline**

"Tell me again why am I doing this?" Yelled Akira to her boyfriend, Tadashi just smiled to her. The day after, Tadashi was trying to teach Akira how to do some snowboarding, and since Megumi knew Yahiro was once again busy with the investing, she decided to join in the snowboarding lessons. Only of course they were all at the beginner's course. Neither Akira, much less Megumi, knew a thing about snowboarding at all.

"The director said he needed an extra to join Megumi in her music video. He already recorded the dancing and the singing parts, but he needs some snowboarding for the theme. And since last extra complained about breaking a nail, the nearest replacement was you." And Akira nodded, but she had her doubts about being an extra in Megumi's video, mostly because she was more afraid than anything, not that Megumi wasn't nervous at all. "Don't worry, Aoi will be the one holding the camera and snowboarding by your side. So even if you are worthless at snowboarding, he will make sure you look as a professional, no matter how impossible that is." Tadashi added, Aoi gave the teen an emotionless thumbs-up while getting the camera ready, Akira just felt like strangling her boyfriend. "Oh, and Megumi, don't get nervous at all, this video is supposed to show off your cuteness, not your professionalism in snowboarding." Tadashi then walked to Megumi's back, and once the director yelled action, he pushed her gently, forcing her to advance slowly a couple of meters before she fell down beautifully, which forced everyone, even Aoi, to smile at her odd but cute performance. "That was great, Megumi-chan!" Tadashi and everyone else clapped.

"She just fell down!" Akira complained. Although she had to admit Megumi looked so cute when cleaning the snow away from her face. "Please tell me that's going to be in the video." The director nodded, and Akira couldn't be even happier now. "I can't wait to see it!"

"That's because Megumi's secret idol weapon is her cute clumsiness!" Tadashi added. Megumi just stared at him with teary eyes. "Now! The last we need for the video recording to be complete is Akira falling at high speed while Aoi records her, and Megumi clumsily following her and falling on her butt!" Megumi felt her cheeks filling themselves with air at that last statement. Apparently, Tadashi was having more fun exposing her clumsiness than her professionalism as an idol. "Now, see you down there, Akira!" Tadashi added. He then pushed Akira strongly toward the snowboarding hill. "Try not to land on your butt!"

"Tadashi! I will have my payback!" She yelled before falling at high speed down the hill with Aoi following her close by and recording her every move. Megumi then felt she was better being a clumsy idol than an example of sport entertainment. After all, she felt better falling on her butt than being slammed at high speed against a tree as Akira would surely do anytime soon. "Now that was a fall. It's good to now Megumi isn't going to travel at that speed, right, Megumi-chan?" He began, and then he noticed Megumi was slowly moving toward the ramp, not willingly though, but she noticed it. "Megumi-chan! Stop!" He yelled, only Megumi couldn't stop herself and ended snowboarding down while feeling like yelling, only she never did due to her fear. "Megumi!" Tadashi yelled. "Yahiro is going to kill me for this!" He said. "Yo! You people record it all, I will go save her." Everyone nodded, and they continued with the recording despite the current crisis.

Tadashi then launched himself toward the racing track, he was skilled in snowboarding and quickly caught up to Megumi, only to notice the cute way Megumi was falling like, with her hands covering her goggled face and her legs in a sitting position. She wasn't even in danger since all the trees around her were easily avoided thanks to her snowboarding down in a straight line due to her fear, which won everyone's attention and they all laughed out loud once Megumi made it down with no harm at all, much to Megumi's shock like state.

"Well, I guess there was nothing to worry about all along!" Pointed Tadashi out. Only he was slammed at the back of his head hard due to Akira's annoyance of the situation once she arrived to where they were. "Why me?" He complained. Akira just breathed out in annoyance and hatred toward her boyfriend.

"You asshole! Are you trying to kill us?" She complained. Tadashi just rubbed the back of his head strongly after feeling so much pain. "To do such a thing to your own girlfriend! You are sick!" She pointed out accusatively and then ran to Megumi's side. "Not to mention you could have hurt my sweet Megumi-chan! Tadashi you moron!"

"It's all fine anyway. We got the recording we needed for the music video anyway, so everything is fine." Tadashi tried to defend himself, only Akira was too annoyed as to listen to him and began throwing snowballs to him, forcing him to back off and try to protect the video Aoi had handled to him a few moments ago.

"We better follow them, lady Yamamoto, or else we will end up having to record all this once again." Aoi suggested while taking off his snowboarding uniform and revealing his butler like suit. "Shall we get moving?" He questioned, but Megumi moved her head in negation while smiling for Aoi. "As you wish then." Said Aoi and began walking away. But before leaving Megumi on her own, he took something from out of his suit and handled it to Megumi. "I almost forgot. Since lady Yamamoto wishes to treasure her voice, and since your security group worries a lot about your safety, we all thought it would be best if you had this." He then handled an object to Megumi, and the girl stared at the silver colored whistle Aoi had bought for her. "If you ever need your secret police by your side, just whistle and an agent will come to your aid."

Megumi smiled once again and took the object in her hand, being grateful for Aoi's concern about her inability to use her voice as was usual to anyone else. Aoi then made a reverence and began walking away, after all, it was Yahiro's order for him to take care of the filming of the video since Yahiro wasn't afraid of saying he didn't trust Tadashi in the less with this responsibility.

Megumi then was about to start enjoying some sort of freedom and release some stress from the filming job, the singing, and the choreography. And so, she tied her whistle around her neck. Only, while doing it so, she noticed there was something missing. Her wedding ring was no longer tied around her neck.

"The ring!" She yelled hard and began searching all around the snow for the mentioned object. Only she had no idea of how long the object had been missing. She thought about calling Aoi, but she didn't trust him that much yet and couldn't explain it to him verbally. She then thought about asking for Yahiro's help, but she had second thoughts when remembering Yahiro had a lot of responsibilities concerning the challenge she forced him to accept against his father. She finally decided to look for her ring on her own.

* * *

"What do you mean bankrupt?" Tadashi heard Yahiro say once he arrived to his room with the news about the video being finally finished. He was actually looking forward to show it off to Yahiro. Only all he had heard so far since arriving to his room proved to be more than what Tadashi's forever happy state could handle. After all, he as well as anyone else in the Special A understood the importance of Yahiro's work. "Don't tell me to calm down, Kei!" Yahiro yelled to the phone, but he immediately calmed down anyway. "I'm going to kill that vermin." Yahiro complained. He was obviously talking about his brother.

"Is it a bad time? Because I can come back after lunch." Tadashi spoke out, winning Yahiro's attention, who moved his head in negation and invited him in with the movement of his hand. "We finished the video." He explained, Yahiro then nodded and continued talking with Kei by phone.

"It's nothing, just Tadashi with some good news, as hard to believe as it sounds." Yahiro explained. "Megumi's video is finally finished. I was thinking about spending a few weeks here at the mountains, but after what you said about Chitose, maybe it is better if I make it back already." Yahiro mentioned. And at the other side of the line Kei seemed to agree. "Tadashi and Akira can stay with Megumi for a while longer. Megumi and I recently agreed on giving ourselves some time. That will surely give us enough time to think about what to do next." The conversation could have continued. Yahiro was even preparing his laptop for more business movements. Only the door to his room was slammed open by Akira, who was sweating hard despite the low temperatures.

"Please tell me Megumi is here and hiding somewhere!" She added after recovering some of the lost air. Yahiro just blinked twice when hearing that last. At the other side of the line even Kei remained in silence. "No one has seen Megumi since the filming was over, Aoi and the other agents are currently looking for her, but no one has a clue of where she could be.

"What?" The phone slid down from Yahiro's hand and hit the floor hard. He then rushed out of the room, forgetting everything about doing business or watching the video, he just went out in hopes of him being able to find Megumi. "Megumi!" He yelled hard and ran all around the hotel. "Megumi!" He yelled once again while Akira sat at his bed and sobbed.

* * *

Hours passed, and no one had a clue of where could Megumi be. The search for her had long from extended to the outsides of the hotel and Yahiro was currently leading some kind of rescue team all around the mountain. Due to her fragility, Yahiro knew she couldn't be far from the hotel and decided to look around the filming site. With Tadashi as his guide, the two finally found a clue of what could have happened with Megumi, and Yahiro rushed toward a tree close to the ramp where the chain tied to her wedding ring was stuck.

"It must have ended here during the filming. Megumi must be looking for this." Tadashi pointed out the obvious, but Yahiro had no time to complain, all he cared about was finding Megumi. And so, the two resumed the search around the silent forest.

"Where did the film continue?" He asked, and Tadashi pointed down the ramp. Yahiro then jumped his way down and slid down it while looking for Megumi the whole time. He soon saw something moving around the forest close to the ramp, and without thinking about it twice, he jumped out of the ramp and fell close to the moving one. It was Megumi, her face was paler than ever, and her lips were dry and cut in some places. She was breathing out heavily, and her hair was a mess, frozen tears were also easily seen adorning her now red eyes. "Idiot!" He yelled, but he then hugged her hard. "What were you thinking?"

"…The ring…" She began. She then showed her hands to Yahiro. Her nails were a mess, which meant she had been digging all around the snow for the ring. Her fingers were even colored blue, and Yahiro feared the worst. He immediately took his sweater off and curled it around Megumi's hands. Fortunately for them both, Megumi was still wearing her footwear, although it was all scratched, just as her expensive looking pants. "I need to find it… the ring Yahiro gave to me!"

"You fool. I got your ring right here." He said, and Megumi began sobbing when seeing it. She was so glad Yahiro had found it, and then hit her forehead against his chest while Yahiro hugged her hard and helped her win some heat. "It's just a stupid ring! You could have died you fool! What the hell where you thinking?"

"It was Yahiro's! It's important to me!" She tried to explain. Only Yahiro cared little about her explanations, he was consumed by rage. He was scared as hell, and his tears began drowning his eyes. "Because Yahiro gave it to me… it is my most important possession!"

"Shut up! It's only a ring!" He complained. Megumi then lowered her face. "You could have died you fool…" He began, tears were already falling from his face, and Megumi couldn't believe her eyes. "I need to take you somewhere warm." He said while carrying her up and hugging her close to his chest, Tadashi quickly joined them and helped Yahiro into returning Megumi to the hotel, at least, she was now safe.

* * *

"Megumi-chan!" Akira yelled hard and ran toward the pale Megumi. Only the doctors all around the place stopped her. Right now any violent contact could harm Megumi a lot, and so, Akira was forbidden from getting close to Megumi while the doctors took care of her.

"Get away from her!" Yahiro yelled to the doctors, he was furious, all he cared about was staying close to Megumi. Only, while doing it so, he was preventing the doctors from healing her. "Don't touch her! She is my wife you idiot!"

"Yahiro! They are doctors, they are trying to help!" Tadashi yelled back at him, bringing some sense into Yahiro who finally placed Megumi down at the medical bed. "I know how you feel, but the doctors will take good care of her, trust me."

"You are not helping." Yahiro complained. He then walked toward Aoi in annoyance. "You were supposed to protect her!" He yelled and was about to punch Aoi's face. The butler did nothing. He just waited for Yahiro to punish him, only Tadashi grabbed him from the back and prevented Yahiro from hitting Aoi. "Let me go!" He yelled and threw Tadashi away in annoyance and toward the other side of the room.

"Yahiro! Calm down!" Akira yelled and slapped him hard, finally waking Yahiro up, and upon doing it so, pulling him into a strong hug. "It's not Aoi's fault, is not Tadashi's fault, it's not your fault either, it's only something that happened." She hugged him even harder. Tadashi just stood up and smiled.

"If it helps you feel better." He began while rubbing his back. "You can punch me." He added. "I know how you are dying to punch someone, and I'm used to be hurt, so, I don't mind being punched at all. Come on, release some anger." And Yahiro blinked twice, he couldn't believe it.

"No… I'm fine…" Was everything he said before finally calming down and sitting down at the sofa. "Darn it… that girl… she is so hopeless." He said to himself and stared at the ceiling none stopping, all that was left to do was to wait for the doctors to heal her.

An hour passed, and Yahiro still waited awake just outside of the infirmary's door in hopes of hearing some news about Megumi. Only there were none. Akira had fallen asleep a while ago, and Tadashi had done his best to stay awake. Only sleep finally defeated him and he ended falling asleep while hugging the worried sick Akira, still, Yahiro kept waiting. Half an hour passed, and a nurse finally made it out of the hotel's infirmary.

"Mr. Yamamoto." Yahiro stood up abruptly. "You may come in now." She offered, and Yahiro wasted no time in making it inside of the room. Tadashi and Akira both woke up upon hearing the news, only both were prevented from entering. "The doctor only allowed her husband inside, I'm sorry." Both nodded, held hands, and remained there, waiting forever for the moment when Yahiro made it outside.

"Megumi!" Yahiro yelled hard upon making his way inside, startling Megumi out, who wasn't expecting such reaction from her husband. "Are you well?" He added calmer now, and Megumi just nodded. Although she had an oxygen mask all around her face and her hands where completely mended.

"Your wife will be all right in a couple of months, Mr. Yamamoto." The doctor added while staring at Megumi's now closer to normal temperature. "Luckily, it wasn't hypothermia, so there is nothing for you to worry about. Her health is as good as usual, but just to be sure she will be needing that oxygen mask for a couple of weeks. As for her hands, it will take longer than a couple of weeks for her to recover full movement. But that's the best case scenario considering that if she had stayed out for a while longer she would have lost more than a couple of fingers."

"She lost what?" Yahiro added not understanding the full message. Megumi just moved her head in negation. Due to Yahiro's worries about her, he wasn't hearing it all clearly. "So, you are complete?" She nodded, and he breathed out glad to hear the news. "You are still a fool, you knew that?" And she lowered her face ashamed, although Yahiro gave her a real smile this time. "I'm glad you are all right." He confessed. Megumi just smiled through her oxygen mask. "Anything I need to know, doctor?"

"Only this girl loves you a lot as to risk her health for a wedding ring, Mr. Yamamoto. I suggest you pay more attention to her from now and on." The doctor added. He then made his way out of the room in order to explain the situation to Akira and Tadashi.

"He didn't mean that." Megumi said. Her voice sounded a little shattering because of her still being victim of a strong cold and her throat being dry by the oxygen. But also, there was some kind of warm sensation in her words, one that forced Yahiro to blush madly. "I'm sorry… I risked my health for that ring… and now I won't be able to use it in about a month." She mentioned while showing her mended hands to Yahiro. She then lowered her face after saying that last, she actually feared Yahiro would yell at her and was trying to mitigate his anger, only what Yahiro did was far from being a scolding gesture, and instead, he was hugging her hard. "…Yahiro-kun…?"

"I could have lost you." He began, and Megumi smiled at such gesture, she even ignored the pain in her half-asleep hands and hugged Yahiro back. "It was horrible… to think you could have…"

"…I'm still here…" She mentioned. Yahiro nodded. But he never broke the hug. "I will always be here… there is still something I want…" And she smiled, although she then coughed after breathing more of her artificial oxygen, which kept her throat dry all the time and forced her lungs to complain. "Oxygen tastes bad." She joked.

"I'm not allowing it anymore." Yahiro began, Megumi just blinked twice as reply. "Megumi is also precious to me. I'm not allowing you to forget it, never." And Megumi smiled. She then tried to kiss Yahiro, only her mask was in the way. "Fool." Yahiro laughed.

"So unfair! I can't kiss you in a couple of weeks." She said with teary eyes, which forced Yahiro to role his eyes and then burst into laughter. "Meany!" She complained and then coughed again. Yahiro just hugged her closer to his chest. "Are you… having fun?"

"Do you really have to ask that every freaking day?" Megumi then lowered her head. "As long as you smile for me… I will always have fun…" He said, Megumi nodded, she then slowly began falling asleep.

* * *

**Author: This week there will be no Chibi-Tadashi show since he died in a horrible accident… I mean! He went out on vacations! (Author says nervously) At any rate, I'm falling asleep, stares at clock (10:00am) I know, I just woke up two hours ago, blame the heat, it's so hot here I just want to stay in my room with the fan pointed at me.**

**Chibi-Tadashi: (Comes out from nowhere) I know what you haven't done since last summer!**

**Author: (Freaked out, falls from bed) What the hell? I thought I killed you! I mean, send you away in some very, very, very long vacations.**

**Chibi-Tadashi: (Dressed like Chuky from that old movie from long time ago) Hi, I'm Chibi-Tadashi, wanna play? (Takes out plastic knife and points it at author) I will be your best friend forever, until the end!**

**Author: (Freaked out) Of my life? (Fears for his life)**

**Chibi-Tadashi: (Waves his head until it turns all around) No! Of the story! So get back to work! The longer you take for finishing, the longer I will be your best friend!**

**Author: (Already in the middle of chapter 13 and typing as fast as he can) I want you out of my life!**

**Chibi-Tadashi: Well, that's just rude. See us next time in yet another Chibi-Tadashi show for more horror film parodies!**

**Author: Hey! They will sue me for this, stop that! (Stares at Chibi-Tadashi and sweat drops) I need to stop watching too much cartoons (T_T)**

**Chibi-Tadashi: (Hair colored green, face colored white, using author's mother lipstick and wearing a full body purple suit) Why so serious? (Chibi-Tadashi laughs hysterically)**

**Author: I hate this Chibi-Tadashi $#!**


	13. For my Loved One

**I will be fast because of the lack of time. I know I took ages, no excuses, here is the next chapter. And sorry it is short and not that romantic, I'm saving the good ideas for the Christmas one, which I'm already working on. Read, enjoy, and review if you want.**

******EDITED & ADAPTED TO THE MANGA! (11/12/2012)**

* * *

**Prologue:**

* * *

**November 30, 221 days to deadline**

The sound of a sheet of paper being crushed around his hands was one Yahiro was barely able to tolerate. But at least it helped him escape his new found feelings for Megumi. Things were no longer as they used to be, after almost losing Megumi in a horrible accident, he hadn't been able to take her out of his mind. Everything he could think about was her, and his thoughts weren't at all healthy ones must of the time. He now desired her, as if in just a split second she could just disappear from his life. Just as she almost did during their trip to the mountains.

Yet, right now he couldn't invest any second in his thoughts about his wife. There was no time to waste, he had to return to his calculations, even when these calculations were made in a sheet of paper and not on his computer as was usual. Because of Chitose's new found financial strength, the Saiga Financial Group ended absorbing many important business chains, and recovered their lost power. To mitigate the damage, Yahiro ended doing a lot of sacrifices. He sold his little possessions trying to earn money for investments, which included selling his villa at Hawaii. And so, he ended under the care of Ryuu, just as his wife was, which didn't help him in the less to concentrate.

He now shared a room with her, they were husband and wife anyway, a husband and wife who had done nothing more than kissing and sharing their name so far. It normally wouldn't have bothered Yahiro in the less, he would even start teasing her because it was one of the things he enjoyed the most about her. Only now the mere thought of doing more than just teasing was tempting. But right now he needed to concentrate, and so, he used Megumi's sketchbook for his calculations, something needed to be done, and it needed to be done fast, or else he would never defeat his father.

So far his and Kei's quick actions managed to save the Yamamoto Entertainment Corporation from suffering a great loss. But the money fluctuation between their actions had frozen, and thanks to Megumi's poor health, the recording of the remaining songs had been placed in a long hiatus. The deadline for the delivery of the records was also close, and November was almost over. At this rate, her first album wouldn't make it to the stores in time for Christmas.

The situation was awful, and Yahiro couldn't even concentrate. Not with Megumi's poor health in the line, not with the guilt of it being his fault Megumi almost died half a month ago, and definitively not with all these women invading the room he was currently working at and preventing him from concentrating while they were all teary like and heartbreaking toward the in bed Megumi.

"Will you wyverns just shut up already? I'm trying to concentrate here!" He yelled in annoyance, and tried to return to his calculations with no luck since the distractors where just too selfish and self-centered as to be of any help to the situation.

"You shut up! Stupid son!" Yelled Akemi hard and threw Megumi's pillow toward Yahiro's head, who ignored it all and tried to place his attention back into his working. They were all inside of Megumi's room, with the sick girl pulling her oxygen mask away from the many hands at her bed and while trying not to yell in annoyance for this much attention. "It's your fault my sweet Megumi-chan is sick! So you shut up!" And that lowered Yahiro's mood. But still, he tried to concentrate.

"Akemi, you are being too noisy! My precious Megumi-chan needs to rest!" Rin complained while hugging Megumi harder than ever, something Megumi complained about, but still couldn't tell her two worry-sick mothers due to her not wanting to waste any more of her precious oxygen. "Just look at her! She is all worked out! Your yelling is irritating her!" Rin complained. And Akemi stared at the fierce woman in annoyance, as trying to help her realize no one should ever mess with a Saiga.

"…Actually…" Megumi tried to explain. But her lungs weren't cooperating, and her complaints all ended being nothing but a soft whisper. She immediately gasped for air while trying to pull her mask back to her face. Both of her mothers didn't realize it, but they were pulling her mask off by stepping on the tube connecting the oxygen tank to her mask. "…Can't… breathe…" She tried to explain. But once again, she was ignored.

"This is all because of your stupid son!" Rin yelled. Akemi felt a vein popping at her forehead, so did Yahiro. "If your son cared for my precious Megumi-chan enough, all this could have been avoided!" And Yahiro felt a dark aura swallowing him. If only Rin knew about his thoughts against Megumi since the incident, the woman would surely try to kill him, his little game of flirt and run had reversed ever since the accident, and it helped him realize his mind was depraved enough with thoughts of seducing Megumi for real before luck took her away from him. Such was the impact left behind in his shattered heart and mind.

"Excuse me! No one calls my stupid son a stupid but me!" Akemi yelled back, Yahiro breathed out in annoyance, something Megumi couldn't do since the oxygen connecting the oxygen tank to her mask wasn't arriving anymore, something she felt like crying about. "And no matter how much I love your daughter, she is in fault as well for giving a lot of importance to a damn ring!" When hearing that last, Yahiro finally had enough. It wasn't the ring, he understood it after the incident, it was Megumi's way to treasure their relationship.

"Shut up!" Yelled Yahiro while turning around extremely pissed off because of the war between Rin and his mother. And while doing it so, he noticed Megumi gasping for air and both Akemi and Rin stepping with their knees at her oxygen tube while they stared at one another with hatred. "You two idiots!" He yelled and pushed them both out of Megumi's bed, finally allowing the tube to release the stored oxygen and Megumi to breathe out normally once again. "And you! If you can't breathe take the mask off! Your lungs are healed already! You just need the treatment for three hours a day!" He scolded, Megumi nodded.

"…Sorry…" She replied with teary eyes and blue lines of fear adorning her face. And once seeing her innocent and freaked out face, Yahiro's anger faded. He couldn't get mad at her anymore, not when the guilt of her health was still bugging him, and so, he faked a smile for her and then turned around to see Akemi and Rin, still at the floor and rubbing their butts.

"Visit time is over." He said and then pushed both of them out of the room moments before Ryuu arrived with slices of cake for everyone as well as some cups with tea. "Save mine for later!" He yelled, slammed the door, and left Ryuu confused and waiting outside while both Akemi and Rin yelled at the closed and locked door.

* * *

**One Despicable Guy.**

**Chapter Thirteen: For my Loved One.**

* * *

"You didn't have to hurt mom's feelings." Megumi began. "And I don't think Akemi is feeling any better." She continued while trying to untie her oxygen mask in order to breathe normally. Only she still hadn't regained full control of her fingers, and untying the mask was a hard task for her. The doctor took her bandages off just a week ago, but regaining full mobility would take her one more week, if not more due to her poor body condition. Upon noticing her struggling against her mask, Yahiro breathed out in annoyance, but only for a second before approaching her and untying it himself. "I could have done it." She began, but then faced away ashamed. "…You don't have to… worry about me all the time…"

"Of course I have to you idiot!" He yelled, and Megumi flinched at such behavior from her husband, but somehow he managed to calm down. It was then when Megumi understood there was something bothering him. "Just rest." He said while pushing her back to her pillow with a finger. After that was done, he walked back to his desk and continued writing down more financial strategies. "Ran out of paper." He mentioned. Megumi just lowered her head. Because of everything that had happened, it was inevitable for them both to share a room. But there weren't enough socket connectors around her room for Yahiro to work on his laptop, after all, they lived at an apartment building. No matter how fancy, the building was built under usual standards. And so, his financial research only lasted until the battery of his laptop dried off. He wouldn't leave Megumi's side though, not after what had happened, and she was glad, she loved Yahiro's concern about her, but she knew she was a burden to him, even if he didn't want to admit it.

"…Yahiro…" She began, and the pink haired one faced her. At last she had the attention she wanted from him, only right now it didn't feel right. His attention was frightening her, since every time he saw her, she knew he was fighting his feelings toward her. "…It's nothing…" She mentioned while blushing madly. She was about to ask him to leave, she wanted him to keep working on his financial research and be back to be his usual self so he wouldn't keep on thinking about wanting her this close to him. But she loved this Yahiro a lot as well, the one always there for her, the one who actually listened to her, the one who was doing a great effort to take it slowly and not to abuse her as she had a feeling Yahiro wanted to do lately. "It's just, my pillow felt uncomfortable." She lied, and Yahiro stood up in order to fix her pillow. "I can do it myself!" She complained. Because of her lie, she had placed herself in a difficult situation.

"I know you can, I just felt like doing it." He continued, and then held Megumi close to him in order to fix the pillow at her back. Megumi blushed. She loved this so much, even if it felt wrong. "That should do it." He said and was about to push Megumi back to her pillow, only the girl hugged him hard not allowing him to leave. "Megumi?" He added while blushing madly. This position, mixed with his raging feelings for her, was a dangerous combination which wouldn't end well for her if he was unable to control himself.

"…I just wanted to hug you…" She added with a smile, and Yahiro lowered his head a little depressed before finally returning the hug. "I know it's wrong…" She began in a whisper. "But I love this a lot… forgive me… Yahiro…" His name was everything he was able to hear, but before asking, the door of the room was opened by someone who actually had the key to it. And so, Ryuu made it inside of the room.

"Megumi needs some fresh air, and Rin and Akemi already left so I thought…" Ryuu began, but he then noticed Yahiro and Megumi being this close and the pink haired teen on top of Megumi's bed. And so, he quickly got the wrong idea. "Get out of my apartment!" He began in annoyance and while giving Yahiro a spooky zombie-like face, which of course freaked Megumi out, but allowed Yahiro to think more clearly.

"Whatever." Was everything Yahiro gave him as an answer, even when he was glad of Ryuu's intervention. He just saved Megumi back there. "It's late anyway, and Megumi needs to sleep. I think I will just go to Sakura's mansion to spend the night there." He informed, and Megumi felt some pain in her chest. "Take care of her, Ryuu-kun." And that angered Ryuu even more, although he swallowed his anger while staring at Yahiro as he walked toward the sofa close to the entrance, where Sakura and Jun where sharing a moment while watching a romantic movie, a moment Yahiro interrupted. "Let's go, I'm giving Megumi some rest from me, I will sleep at your place." He ordered and pulled her away from the sofa.

"What? Why?" She complained while being pulled around the place by the now usual Yahiro, who also enjoyed teasing Sakura almost as much as he enjoyed teasing Megumi. "Of course you can sleep at my place, but can't you wait ten more minutes? The film is about to end!" She pulled herself away, but Yahiro was already by the door and half his way out. "You are so mean, Yahiro-kun! I used to be your lovely and beautiful bride! Mo! You should treat me more kindly you idiot!" And when hearing that last, Jun felt some tears at the corners of his eyes. "Used to! I said he used to! Seriously Jun, there is nothing between me and Yahiro anymore!" And then she flinched when seeing Jun fainting at her comment. "There never was!" She corrected out of annoyance.

"If the movie isn't finished…" Yahiro began, his usual smirk already drawing itself on his lips. "Then that means you need to come back tomorrow to finish it, doesn't it?" Yahiro mentioned with a grin on his face, Sakura's eyes then sparkled due to Yahiro's idea, and this time it was she the one pushing Yahiro out.

"True! True!" She added in a matter of fact tone of voice, and everyone else in the room just sweat dropped. They looked as being part of a comedy duo. "Megumi needs to rest from the oppression of having a dictator as you as his husband, she is still sick and you are keeping her awake while doing financial researches you ungrateful meany, how terrible you are, Yahiro-kun, very, very terrible! How can you sleep at my gusts room at nights?" She faked being hurt. Jun just sweat dropped at his girlfriend's awful acting. "We will have to finish the movie tomorrow morning! See you tomorrow then, Jun my love! And Ryuu, thanks for the cookies, they were delicious, oh, and Megumi, get better soon!" She yelled. Yahiro just pulled her out rudely. "Hey! Be gentler to your former bride!"

"Why do you keep mentioning that? I never liked you to begin with!" Yahiro's yelling was heard even from the outside, and following his insult came Saskura's reply.

"You did say I wasn't half bad! Don't lie to me while saying you didn't like me back! A part of you did and you know it!" And Jun felt a dark aura swallowing him, the same happened with Megumi. Ryuu just faced them both with a concern on his face.

The discussion continued for a while longer, but no one could heard what followed since the strange couple was now yelling and arguing somewhere else and not outside of Ryuu's place. And once the odd couple was officially gone, Ryuu faced Megumi, arms crossed and waiting for the girl to explain herself.

"…It wasn't what it looked like…" She defended herself, and Ryuu took out a deep breathe. "…It wasn't… it really wasn't…" But then she began coughing because of the cold, and Ryuu walked toward her and placed a cover around her.

"I don't care about how long you two have been married. I'm not allowing you and him to get intimate, you are 17 years old!" Ryuu scolded. Megumi just rolled her eyes and crossed her arms in annoyance as a teen girl being scolded by her one hundred years old father. "Also, your marriage is just by law and because of Kei. In reality, you two are yet to share a real wedding ceremony. Just try to understand it is still hard to assimilate for me, will you?" Megumi nodded a good number of times and then pulled herself to the corner of her bed, searching all around the place for her bunny sleepers before finally being able to stand up. "You won't listen to me, will you?" She moved her head in negation playfully and then made it to her closet, taking from out of it some warm clothes and placing them on even when she was still wearing her pajamas. "Are we really doing this again? I know Yahiro left on his own without us giving him any excuse as it is usual, but seriously, can't we just have you one night staying at bed as we make Yahiro believe all the time? His low mood lately is because you are still in need of an oxygen mask even when the doctor told him you weren't going to need it for so long." And Megumi just faced Ryuu with teary eyes, which forced him to breathe out in defeat. "Jun, don't forget Megumi's medicines." He instructed, and Jun rushed toward the kitchen in search of the mentioned item. "And open the door for me while I carry these tanks to the car." He asked while carrying Megumi's oxygen tanks, which forced Megumi to smile happily. "Seriously, if we didn't do all this every night your health would be normal already."

"Akira called." Jun said while opening the door and then helping Ryuu carry the oxygen tanks out of the apartment. "She said the director is already there. They are mounting the recording studio already, we need to hurry." And Megumi nodded. Ever since Yahiro had been staying at Ryuu's apartment, the group had searched for excuses for him to move away for enough time for them to plot some recording sessions as a surprise for Yahiro. Kei and Akemi were also aware of this, and many times they called Yahiro out of Ryuu's apartment. This was the first time he went out on his own. "This is the last video, isn't it? We need to hurry and finish the recoding since tomorrow is the delivery date and the edition will take us all night."

"I know that, but we ran out of excuses, he even kicked his mother away before she could invite him out for dinner." Ryuu continued and then pulled the tank aside so Megumi could rush out of the apartment before he closed the door after her. "When Yahiro finds out about this, I'm done for. Seriously, you two like to trouble me a lot." Jun and Megumi then smiled, and Ryuu couldn't help it but smile back at them both. "Let's hurry, I'm sure Akira is already hurting Tadashi out of boredom." The twins nodded, they then began running their way downstairs.

* * *

"Yahiro! Look! Isn't that the cutest bunny ever?" Sakura yelled while staring at a stuffed bunny trapped inside of a crane game by the arcades they just walked by. Only Yahiro wasn't interested in the less despite Sakura pulling his hand all around the place. "It's so fluffy I could die! I want it so much!" She added with her eyes shaped like stars. "Will you get it for me, Yahiro-kun? Come on, please, I really want it, I'm begging you, for your sweet and beautiful former bride!" She added while jumping several times trying to convince him into getting it for her.

"Get your boyfriend to get it for you, I'm not buying it!" Yahiro complained and was about to walk away. Only Sakura hugged his arms strongly. "I seriously aren't in the mood, quit bothering me!" He yelled. "And you are rich anyway! Just go to a damn store and buy the bunny you want! Asking me to try to earn it as a price in this game is a waste of my time!"

"No way, you will get that bunny for me!" She yelled back, Yahiro just rolled his eyes in annoyance but searched around his pocket for a coin, which wasn't easy since he always had his pocket full with money, but never coins. "If you don't get it for me, I will cry! And you are not going to like it because it's so sad when I cry!" She informed with her cheeks filled with air and her eyes about to break into tears.

"I'm looking for change dammit! Quit complaining already!" He finally found a coin and Sakura began jumping up and down happily. "It's the only one I have. If I don't get it, then we are gone." But Sakura knew better and crossed her arms in annoyance. "Fine, I won't lose on propose." He admitted and moved the crane all around the box. "Which one?" He asked, and Sakura pressed her face cutely against the crane box game trying to get a better look.

"The fluffy one with the pink fur and red colored collar!" She yelled happily and then saw the crane going down and trapping the bunny from its collar. It then went up with it still trapped, and so, Yahiro got it with only a try. "I love you!" She yelled happily, jumped, and clanged to his neck while giving him a strong hug. Yahiro just gave her a cold stare. "As a friend! A very sexy-looking one, but still a friend!" She corrected and then grabbed the bunny in her arms and hugged it. "Although I still believe it wouldn't have been so bad to be lady Saiga. Just thinking about it gives me Goosebumps!" But Yahiro though different, and he reflected it with a cold stare. "Am I really that annoying to get married to?" She questioned with teary eyes, which Yahiro ignored. "Aw, come on! I'm cute, my father is rich, my manners are high class, so are my studies, and how many pink haired girls you know? I'm unique! So don't give me the bossy Saiga-style reply." And Yahiro punched a nearby mailbox, which ended shattered at the section Yahiro had hit it, scaring everyone around the streets, Sakura as well.

"Don't use that name near me!" He informed coldly and with annoyance evident in the tone of his shattering voice. "I'm a Yamamoto, and so will you be, and quit flirting me already!" Yahiro ordered, but Sakura hugged his arm as her only reply. "You truly got some nerve to annoy me like this you brat! Do whatever you want, I don't care anymore!" He informed and faced away, but Sakura placed her hand carefully by his cheek in yet another flirting move from her part. "You are honestly crossing a line no one should ever cross. You truly don't want me as your enemy, Ushikubo Sakura!"

"I'm just toying around with you. It's not my fault if you have a horrible mood!" She complained. Yahiro just ignored her. "You know I hate being ignored. Do you mind telling me what in the world is wrong with you now? Is it about Chitose? Your father? Got in an argument with Kei? Perhaps Akira did something to you." She tried to find an explanation to his behavior. But when speaking about Akira, she annoyed him again, and he reflected it by placing both hands at Sakura's shoulders, and forcing her to face him directly.

"I don't care about her anymore!" He stated out rudely. Sakura just kicked him hard as reply. "What is wrong with you?" Yahiro yelled, and Sakura just crossed her arms while with her new stuffed bunny trapped inside of them, turned around, and gave her back to Yahiro. "Seriously… you do like angering me on purpose, don't you?"

"I don't like to be yelled at!" She informed and then asked for Yahiro to hold her hand, only Yahiro refused. "It's a friendly date, so be friendly to me." And Yahiro bit his lips in annoyance, but took her hand anyway. They then walked around the street and in search of Sakura's mansion. "So, are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

"It's Megumi." He informed. Sakura then directed her stare to Yahiro. "It's been two weeks since the accident, and she still needs oxygen to breathe normally." Sakura nodded, Yahiro continued. "She worries me, her health isn't going any better. She is always tired, and stays all day at bed. She also sleeps more than ever, just what could be wrong with her?" He wondered. Sakura just pulled him closer to her. "Now what?"

"What? I'm jealous because you keep talking about Megumi-chan when you have such a beautiful girl by your side, that's all." She joked playfully. Yahiro just cursed her between lips. "Megumi had always had a poor health. It's normal for her not to recover entirely just yet. Just relax, she will recover soon." This time she did try to help him out, and Yahiro was caught off guarded. She was truly listening, and despite all her playful intentions, she only wished for him to stop worrying about Megumi, even when it meant playing the criminal and have him releasing all his anger on her. It was something similar to what he always did in order to try to ignore his own feelings for Akira. "Just give her some time to recover. Megumi has always being fragile, Jun told me she once suffered a flu for 3 months without recovering in the less. She got low defenses, let her be."

"I really hope you are right." Yahiro then stopped his march, Sakura noticed. "Hell, I forgot my laptop at Ryuu's place." And he slapped his own face in annoyance because of his stupidity. He had been so worried about Megumi for quite a while already, that he was placing little attention to his own actions. "The financial report is inside. I will go back and get it." He informed, and Sakura flinched when such information hit her ears.

"Wait!" Sakura yelled and pulled Yahiro's hand hard. The pink haired teen just raised an eyebrow at her actions. "You can't just interrupt our date with an excuse like that!" She pointed out. Yahiro's eyebrow began tickling him in annoyance. "Mo! Yahiro! Tonight you aren't Megumi's husband. You are my boyfriend for the whole night, and I want to go to the cinemas!" While at the beginning she had flirted him with the only purpose of having some fun and helping Yahiro out of his depression, right now she was trying to keep him away for different reasons, since she also knew about Megumi's actions while Yahiro was off, and knew that if he were to return to Ryuu's apartment at this time, he would end finding about their secret.

"Is this some kind of payback for interrupting your moment with Jun?" Yahiro wondered. Sakura just moved her head in negation. "I don't have time for this. Kei needs the financial report. My situation isn't good enough for me to be having fun!" But Sakura hugged his waist hard, and Yahiro found himself trying to push her away. "What the hell is wrong with you?" He asked. Several veins had popped at his forehead.

"If you leave, I will yell!" Sakura warned, Yahiro just ignored her. Whatever she was planning was something Yahiro wanted nothing to do with. "I'm serious! I will yell and it is going to be your fault! I want my date with Yahiro-kun!" But Yahiro kept trying to walk away. Just then, Sakura began yelling hard, so hard Yahiro had to cover his ears in annoyance, as well as the many bystanders who now glared at Yahiro in annoyance after knowing he was the responsible for the girl's yelling. "Yahiro-kun you baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! Why don't you want to have a date with me? So unfair! You haven't even given me a chance!" She yelled while crying. Of course Sakura was only acting, which for her, was far different than telling lies, it was her way for winning Yahiro's attention. And so, Yahiro was defeated.

"All right damn it! I will have a stupid date with you!" And Sakura quickly calmed down and began giggling happily while hugging her pink bunny, which was an adorable view for the many bystanders, but not for the annoyed Yahiro. "Hell! I will have a date with you. But you owe me something in return!" He demanded while pointing at her nose, she sweat dropped, "And you must promise, here and now, that in the name of the Ushikubo, you will not fail to meet my demands, promise it!" He demanded, and even when Sakura knew she should never play the demon's evocate with a Saiga, or in Yahiro's particular case, former Saiga, she sealed the deal in favor of keeping Megumi's secret.

"Fine, I promise it! Just don't ask me to do something perverted to you! I'm too young to do such things with you. And now that you are married it feels so forbidden… although more desirable at the same time…" She joked, but Yahiro smacked her hard for even having such ideas. And Sakura rubbed her head in pain. "That's so mean, Yahiro-kun!" She complained. But Yahiro then offered his arm for her to grab, and she did without thinking about it twice, leaving all the bystanders confused, and worried about Sakura's safety. "It hurts a lot! You didn't have to smack me so hard." She continued rubbing her wounded head.

"Shut up! I'm trapped on this date with you. If Megumi finds out about this I will break her fragile heart!" Yahiro stated out, and Sakura couldn't help but smile a little after noticing how much Yahiro loved Megumi. "Why the hell do you want to go on a date with me anyway? You are acting really suspicious." He concluded, and Sakura flinched when hearing that last. She even began sweating hard.

"Mo! You didn't even give me the chance to win your heart despite being engaged!" And she flinched at her own words, she wasn't lying back there. "What the hell am I thinking? I can't leave my guard down like this, not to him, and not when I'm with Jun! Mo!" She told to herself. And Yahiro stared at her oddly after hearing only half of what she had just said. "Well, I'm already this involved, might as well enjoy it! Then take me to the cinemas!" She ordered. "That will keep you busy long enough for Megumi to finish the recording." She told to herself, and Yahiro once again stared at her. "It's nothing!"

"You are plotting something." He informed. And once saying that last, he faced her with evil eyes. "And I don't know why, but I'm sure that once I find it all out, I'm going to be extremely pissed off." And Sakura backed off scared. Blue lines of fear were even adorning her face. In the near future, she knew something bad was going to happen to her.

* * *

"Where are they?" Akira mentioned while staring at her hand-watch. She was waiting at a park in the middle of the city, with Tadashi by her side and shaking with fear, since the more Akira waited, the more annoyed she became, and that meant she would soon start releasing her anger against her boyfriend. "Did you tell them we were waiting for them?" She yelled out of annoyance, Tadashi flinched, so did the filming group behind of him.

"Of course I did!" Tadashi informed. Sweat was falling like waterfalls toward his back. "It's just Yahiro was still at Ryuu's place." He explained, but Akira was losing her temper. "Don't worry Akira. I'm sure the producers will understand if we don't manage to deliver the videos on time. They can't be that exigent, can they?" Tadashi added, but found Akira's demonical side staring at him with deadly intentions. "So cold!" He yelled in fear.

"We have been working day a night for Yahiro not to find out we have been asking Megumi for recording!" She informed while placing both of her hands at Tadashi's shoulders, which of course was freaking him out. "And even when finishing tonight's recording, we still need to edit the video and send it to the producers before tomorrow's deadline time at seven am. At the other side of the city! And if we don't, all of Megumi's effort will go to waste!" And she pressed Tadashi's shoulders hard, forcing him to kneel in pain.

"Bone shoulders breaking… not enough blood arriving to brain… soul… escaping… dying…" Tadashi spoke out weakly. He was about to lose conscience because of Akira's attack. But then a limo parked close to the filming group, and from it came down Megumi, whose mere presence was enough for Akira to calm down, release Tadashi, and run to Megumi's side in order to hug her hard. "Saved!" Tadashi spoke out but still fell down in pain and weakness.

"Megumi-chan!" Akira yelled while hugging the girl hard. "I was so worried. I thought something horrible had happened to you!" And then she rubbed her cheek had against hers. "My beautiful, and precious and sweet Megumi-chan!"

"I'm sorry to interrupt the moment." Ryuu added while taking the tanks out. "But Megumi won't last that long. Much less if you keep hugging her so hard." And Akira noticed Megumi was gasping for air once again, and she released her fast. "The doctor said she needed rest, but every day she invests time in recording sessions and videos. She hadn't allowed her body to heal her illness, that's the reason of why we should be quick." Akira nodded, and the group continued preparing the scenario for Megumi's performance.

"Get these clothes on." Akira informed and delivered some clothes to the girl. "We can't allow you to appear in an idol music video wearing pink pajamas and bunny sleepers." She added with a smile on her lips, and Megumi blushed madly, took the clothes, and rushed inside of the limousine in order to get dressed. "That girl… she truly loves Yahiro a lot, doesn't she?" She asked Ryuu. And despite him disliking the situation, he nodded in agreement to her words. "I feel so jealous… Yahiro is so lucky to have this much attention." And Ryuu lowered his head while thinking about how far Megumi could go in order to please Yahiro. Her health was a reflex of her whiling to sacrifice it all for him.

A while later, Megumi came out of the limousine while wearing some winter clothes, which included a blue dress with fluffy white corners around the skirt and long sleeves, a princess-like crown which resembled an ice-crown like effect, and long black socks. The theme of the video was the snow princess one, and it fit the season to come. Since they were in the middle of a park, many bystanders came to look at Megumi's live performance. Some paparazzi even tried finding out about the newest news involving Megumi's pour health, and ended being beaten up by Aoi and his group of spies, who now whore civilian clothing in order for Megumi not to know she was still being watched by Kei's most trusted agents all the time.

The scenario was in place, Megumi was in front of a fountain, and a provisional post-clock was placed. Everything was ready, but Megumi still had some troubles placing her mick on since the mobility of her fingers wasn't that good yet.

"Can someone please help her with the mick please?" Tadashi asked. He was the one in charge of directing everyone, even when there was a director there to do that job. "And her face is too shiny, make up, low the tone down with some skin-colored powder, and Aoi! Your agents are too close to the recording zone!" Tadashi was a skilled director, the illumination was perfect, the angle the correct ones, and once the mick was tied around Megumi's clothes and well hidden, the recording finally began. "Music please! And Megumi, ready on five, four, three, two, action!" And the recording finally took place.

* * *

Close to the park where the recording was taking place, Sakura and Yahiro were just making it out of the cinemas. Yahiro was bored and impatient, he really needed his laptop, but it was too late to go and bother Megumi, and I didn't matter how much he needed to work at the moment, Sakura just wouldn't let him.

"That was such a scary movie!" Sakura said while shivering hard, not because of the cold weather, but because of her fear. Yahiro picked the movie without her even knowing which one it was. It was her punishment for everything she had pulled Yahiro through in a single night. "I will never be able to see a clown to the face! Or spiders! Or Snakes! Even bunnies are scary after seeing this movie!" And then she noticed she was still carrying her bunny, and when she did, she yelled hard and trapped it inside of her wallet. "Aw! I hate you so much! What kind of romantic date is this? I wanted to see a romantic movie!"

"Shut up! It isn't a date!" Yahiro complained. Yet, Sakura was hugging his waist hard and in fear. "Seriously, it wasn't such a scary movie. What is scary about a red-haired clown in a sewers? And who the hell is scared to giant spiders?" He added in annoyance.

"Giant, hairy, and nasty looking spiders are scary! Especially when they have a clown face!" She informed while doing references of the movie. "I hate horror movies, I hate them, I hate them, I hate them!" She yelled several times and while moving her head in negation. Yahiro, once again, just ignored her. "You are an awful boyfriend! Megumi surely hates it when you guys go out on dates." And Yahiro remained in silence, which Sakura found odd. "Where do you take Megumi out for a date?" she questioned, and Yahiro never replied. "Uso!" She yelled. "You guys haven't even dated?"

"I don't have time for such things!" He yelled, and Sakura crossed her arms in annoyance. "Every time we have 'dated' it had been nothing but business trips." He informed, and Sakura blinked twice when hearing that last. "The trip to Hawai was because of my birthday party… when we visited Finn's country it was because of my accidental investment… the trip to the hot springs was because I wanted to fix everything between Akira and I… and the trip to the mountains was because of the recording of a video… I haven't got the time for a normal date…" And Sakura lowered her head in sadness. "…What…?" Yahiro wondered once he saw her this depressed over his situation.

"It's just… you guys are married… and you guys love one another so much… yet…" She mentioned while letting go of Yahiro's hands and pressing them hard against her chest. "…Yet here I am… selfishly forcing you to a date with me because of a crush I can't get over with…" She mentioned, and Yahiro stared at her once hearing that last. "Seriously… what the hell is wrong with me…? I'm with Jun and yet I can't help but feel jealous about your relationship with Megumi… even when such relationship is almost non-existent because you are always too busy to care for Megumi the way you should… why do I feel this way…?" And as reply, she got Yahiro's laughter. "…You are… laughing at me!" She added in annoyance, and Yahiro just held his stomach hard because of his laughter. "What's so funny about me not being loyal to Jun and being in a date with you? I don't believe you!" She yelled hard. "I'm trying. I'm truly trying to get you off of my head! But why can't I?" She yelled.

"Because you are as stupid as Ryuu!" Yahiro added, now forgetting about his laughter and returning to be his determined self. "Seriously, you two airheads just don't understand a thing, do you?" And Sakura blinked twice as reply, she was confused. "I told you once… you don't love me… you are just confused… but this time I'm not kissing you for you to find it out." And Sakura blushed madly.

"Of course not! That was just wrong!" She informed, and Yahiro stared at her. "It was like kissing my brother or something!" And then it hit her. It was the same conclusion she made that day she shared that kiss with Yahiro. "I don't get it… once I give it some thoughts I just know it feels so wrong… but then I miss you, because you are always busy, and when you are not, you are with Megumi, I truly can't understand it…"

"You are an idiot." Yahiro added, and Sakura bit her lips in annoyance. "I can't love you because you are like a little sister to me… and even if you weren't…" And Sakura stared at Yahiro in disbelief once seeing his worried face. "…I can only love one person… and that is Megumi… there is no place for anyone else in my mind…" And Sakura lowered her face ashamed. "…Still…" And he placed his hand on top of Sakura's head. "…Just as Ryuu will always be an elder brother to Megumi, no matter what…" And he rubbed her head after that last was said. "…I will always be Sakura's elder brother… having Megumi by my side won't replace you… I thought you knew that already you airhead…"

"I'm not an airhead!" She yelled with a smile on her lips. One was also drawn in Yahiro's one. "Seriously… let's go home, Onii-chan!" She joked, and then walk-jumped her way around the corner. "It feels way better to know I'm not in love with you anyway. Your attitude stinks!" She added. And while walking around the corner, she flinched. "Oh no! I forgot!"

"Forgot what?" Yahiro asked and then found Sakura covering his face. "What do you think you are doing?" Yahiro asked in annoyance. Several veins were popping on his forehead, which was worrying Sakura a lot.

"I'm not going to lie to you." She added calmly. "So I will just stay here and cover your eyes as if nothing was going on and in hopes of my Onii-chan not asking about why I'm covering his face again!" She added playfully, which of course annoyed Yahiro even more and he ended forcing Sakura away from him.

"What are you hiding from me?" And Sakura backed off in fear. Just then did Yahiro found out about the recording studio at the park next to the cinemas, and found Megumi dancing and singing despite her illness, which of course arose Yahiro's anger to limits beyond Sakura's beliefs. "Whose idea was it?" He asked, and Sakura just moved her head several times in negation as reply. "You all plotted this? Even when you all knew about Megumi's poor health?" And Sakura ran away scared. "Megumi!" He yelled hard, and Megumi froze once hearing his yell. A deep dark aura was surrounding him, Yahiro was furious.

"Ah! Yahiro discovered us!" Tadashi yelled, and was then punched hard at his face when Yahiro rushed to his side. "…No one respects me…" Tadashi said and then fainted, his nose was broken and his eyes were shaped as spirals.

"Yahiro! What the hell is wrong with you?" Akira yelled hard. But Yahiro stared at her with demonical eyes, and she did nothing but shiver in fear, back off, and stay there frozen. "Please don't hurt me." She begged. But Yahiro wasn't interested in hurting her. Instead, he walked toward Ryuu, who just stood there with an emotionless stare on his face. "Ryuu! Run! He is going to kill you!" Akira yelled, but Ryuu didn't move aside.

"Punch me as hard as you want…" Ryuu began, and Yahiro cracked his fingers in hatred. "Just don't hurt Jun or Megumi." He added. And afterwards, he was punched hard in the face and knocked down. Megumi was freaked out when she saw that last, but didn't feel like running toward Ryuu's side because of her fear of Yahiro. Instead, she waited there until Yahiro calmed down.

After some heavy breathing, Yahiro finally returned to his senses, even when he was still mad and wanted to release some of his anger against Jun. But touching him would also mean Sakura and Megumi never forgiving him. And so, she just stared at Megumi in annoyance.

"I can explain." She began, but Yahiro never allowed her to explain a thing, and instead, he grabbed her hand rudely and drove her away from the park. Aoi tried to stop Yahiro. Even if it was him the one close to Megumi, his intentions weren't at all healthy ones, and he was worried about Megumi's health. "Don't, Aoi!" Megumi added, and the agent moved aside. "I will speak to him… sorry everyone…" She mentioned, and everyone just faced Megumi with a smile, even Ryuu could withstand his pain since Yahiro punched him for Megumi's sake. He finally believed he could trust Yahiro now.

* * *

Yahiro and Megumi walked around the city for a while in silence. Megumi didn't even have the courage to try to explain a thing to Yahiro. Instead, she just waited for what Yahiro was going to do or say, and felt her heart stopping when she saw Yahiro pulling her into a bench.

"Seriously!" He yelled hard, and Megumi flinched. "What were you thinking? You are sick! Your lungs are weak! Your hands haven't even recovered full mobility yet!" And Megumi backed off a little when being yelled at. "Do you know how worried I was? Every day you were in bed and wouldn't recover in the less! You were always tired and wearing your oxygen mask! And all because of what? Your idol career?"

"I just wanted to help you! Idiot!" She yelled hard, and Yahiro froze when hearing that last. "I feel so useless…" She sobbed. "You are always worried about me… and doing business meetings or financial researches I can't understand… at least… I wanted the recording to be ready before the deadline…" And she continued sobbing.

"…Idiot…" Was his reply. For a while, Megumi did nothing but cry, and Yahiro did nothing but hear her. It continued like that for half an hour, until Megumi's sobbing turned into silence. "Are you well now?" Yahiro asked, and Megumi nodded. "…Thank you…" He added, and Megumi was surprised to hear those words. "…But please… I beg you… don't risk your health ever again…" And he placed his hand around her waist, pulling her closer to him. "You are… precious to me…" He informed, and Megumi nodded. "…Soon… I won't have to work like this ever again… just try to wait for that day…"

"…I understand that… but I…" She began, and Yahiro waited for her to speak. "…I'm selfish too…" She confessed. "I don't want money… I just want Yahiro…" She added. "…If I help Yahiro… perhaps Yahiro will be able to care about me… because I love Yahiro a lot!" And once hearing that last, she felt Yahiro's lips hitting hers, even when it was just for a second. "I'm sorry I'm so selfish… but I love you…" She informed, and then felt his lips once again for a second before releasing her once again. "…I love you…" And she received a third kiss, and tears began escaping her eyes.

"I'm not good at sharing my feelings." Yahiro informed, and Megumi just sobbed. "But every time you say that… I will give you my silent reply…" He informed, and Megumi felt a strong warm feeling in her chest.

"…I love you…" And as promised, Yahiro kissed her softly. "I love you." She added again and received yet another soft kiss, only this one was a little longer. "I love you!" She yelled it out and was embarrassed by Yahiro, who pulled her into a deepest kiss. "…I…" And this time she couldn't continue with her words. Instead, Yahiro had taken the initiative, allowing her to know she was precious to him.

Their relationship wasn't easy. 5 months of marriage, and yet they hadn't been able to enjoy it as they wished they could. And with each passing day, it turned more and more difficult. One desired to be loved, and the other one desired to deliver that love he was being asked for. Yet, it wasn't the right time. Both had to do their best, and do some sacrifices. Yet, moments like these were precious. Only time would tell, if their sacrifices would be worth it.

* * *

**I know, out of character, and no, there won't be a Chibi-Tadashi show, I'm in a hurry, too much to update, and deadline is Christmas!**


	14. Merry S A Christmas

**Merry Christmas for you all! Well, most of you may have noticed that I posted this without a summary. Well, that's because I was in a hurry actually. I went into an updating rush.**

**At any rate, I was going to update two months ago, but somehow I thought it was better to delay a little more, the already delayed update, so I would have a Christmas episode instead of an early December one.**

**Now, we all know I'm not continuous with my updates. This story have been a live for almost two years already, and yet, people still review it, and people still encourage me to continue, some even at the other side of the world! This story helped me met people from all around the world, even though I'm Mexican. Most of my reviewers are North American, others are from Philippines, there is a Cuban one somewhere there, and some from Espain! I even got a good friend from Belarus from this story who eventually sends me postal that arrive a month after they are send! So it's true to assume, that this isn't just my most reviewed story ever, but also a story I should definitively finish! I will do my best, but I'm not risking myself into promising anything.**

**For now, this time I bring you a Christmas special with some fresh ideas, some will even lead the story toward it's ending. Also, most chapters are centered in Yahiro, this time it will be different thought. For this story, Megumi will be the protagonist! So read, enjoy, and have a Merry Christmas!**

**EDITED & ADAPTED TO THE MANGA! (24/12/2012)**

* * *

**Prologue:**

* * *

**December 20, 201 days to deadline.**

Christmas was close. There were no classes left. Students were even receiving their diplomas, something Yahiro didn't care about since this was the second time he ended receiving one. There were tears in the faces of many. Some were even speaking about university. Some others never cared about continuing with their studies and just wanted to work already. And again, Yahiro never cared about the interest of them. He only cared about one person, and that was Megumi. The Special A was having a special meeting apart from the ones of Yahiro's classmates. Their own farewell speech, their own ceremony, their own everything.

Some bystander students were cheering for them, and crying as well, especially for Hikari, since she was the fan favorite who could never beat Kei in grades or anything to begin with. Yahiro just faced them all, as they took their Special A uniforms and delivered them to the top seven of the new generation, the new Special A. Yahiro placed very close attention to that gesture. In the eyes of everyone, there was sadness. Even Kei wasn't exempt of the sensation.

For Yahiro, graduating meant nothing. He didn't have friends to begin with, just the Special A. But for the seven, it meant giving up their greenhouse. The place where they could all be together and have fun. The seven even delivered their keys to the new seven, and gave their farewell to their institute. It was over. They were no longer the Special A. They were graduates now. And they had to move on.

Later that same day, Yahiro was invited by Kei to join them at a restaurant for the celebration. Megumi was silent the whole time, more than what was usual anyway. Everyone else was smiling and speaking about the future. But not her. She was actually depressed.

"Eh? Studying abroad?" Both Yahiro and Megumi suddenly heard, and Megumi flinched when hearing that last. Hikari was speaking to Ryuu, and everyone went into silence. "You are going to transfer to Finn's country? Congratulations!" Hikari mentioned, being as dense as to not realize what Ryuu's decision really meant.

"Yes… Finn and I are formalizing our relationship. So I decided to continue my studies at her country. I will start a business management doctorate there." And Hikari was surprised. "I took that decision after Yahiro broke my nose the other day. Now I know I can leave Megumi under his care, and move on." And Megumi grew worried, Yahiro noticed. "Jun? Will you be ok?" Ryuu wondered, and Jun just smiled.

"It's fine! I will enter Todai academy and study economy there." Jun added, and Megumi once again lowered her face. "I need to know more about marketing and budgets anyway. I'm the Co-CEO of the Yamamoto Entertainment Corporation after all. So, even if it is only for the diploma, I need a career to make a name of our familiar business." And Jun then faced Akira. "You are going to Todai too, right, Akira-san? Please take good care of me." Jun added cheerfully.

"It will be my pleasure." Akira mentioned. "Todai is a low resource academy to my taste, but I have heard the clothing design career is one of the best in the world! So I think I can tolerate the lack of fanciness." Akira mentioned, and then faced Hikari, who lowered her head ashamed. "Sorry Hikari-chan! I sometimes forget you are poor!" And Hikari lowered her head even more at that last. "Anyway, Tadashi, you haven't mentioned what you are going to do." Akira asked.

"Paleontology!" He yelled, and Akira quickly smacked the back of his head hard. "Ouch! But I want to be a paleontologist!" He cried. "But regardless of my likings, mom is forcing me to study a doctorate in human psychology! She wants me to be the director of our institute someday! I hate psychology!" And then everyone ignored him and faced Kei.

"International Business Management." Kei mentioned, and everyone clapped their hands at him. "Of course, I don't need the studies. I already manage business chains worldwide. But I want to know how really demanding is Cambridge University." So I'm only studying for the challenge." And everyone sweat dropped at that last. "Up to the challenge, Miss Number two?" And Hikari fell to the floor hard after the insult.

"Don't call me Miss Number Two!" She yelled hard and in annoyance. "Whatever you study, I will study it too! I will never give up until I finally beat you!" Hikari added with teary eyes. "I will definitively beat you, even if it means moving to the United Kingdom with you!" She yelled.

"Then you will be moving with me then!" And Akira flinched. Everyone else did the same but Yahiro, who wasn't at all interested in the conversation. "I will be honored then. I will take good care of you." And Hikari then suddenly noticed what she had acceded to. She blushed madly and then tried to fix it all, but Kei wouldn't let her, and instead, he asked Megumi about what she would do. "Megumi-chan? What will you study?" He wondered ignoring Hikari, and everyone faced Megumi with curiosity, while the girl just backed off in surprise. "Will you be a full-time idol? Or study anything else?" He wondered.

"Eh?" She began, and then thought about it for a second. "I… well… I…?" And then Aoi walked toward the table they were eating at, and tried delivering her sketchbook to Megumi, who then moved her head in negation, deciding to use her voice instead. "I want to study finances." And everyone went into silence, Yahiro and Kei included. "I… well… what I want to study isn't important… anything will be ok… but… I will miss you all…" And she began crying. "Sorry…" She mentioned with a smile on her face, and everyone else delivered their smiles back to her. "Eh… Yahiro-kun? What will you do…?" She wondered with fear evident in the tone of her voice.

"Me?" And everyone faced him with interest. "Studying is boring, so I'm not studying a career." And everyone freaked out at that last but Kei, who smiled softly at what he was hearing. "I'm a financial genius. I will just take the tests and get my title, but I'm not wasting my time studying." And Megumi blinked twice at that last. "What I will do, is become a producer. Megumi-chan's producer. I don't need to study for that." And Megumi smiled. Even if everyone left, even if neither Ryuu, or Jun, or anyone was there with her, she would always have Yahiro.

* * *

**One Despicable Guy.**

**Chapter Fourteen: Merry S. A. Christmas.**

* * *

**December 24, 197 days to deadline.**

"Yahiro-kun?" Megumi mentioned early that morning while looking for Yahiro all around the Tsuji apartment building. It was finally Christmas Eve, and she was wearing a fancy red dress and a French black-colored winter-hat as well as long black boots. She was finally wearing her ring back at her hands, although on top of her black-colored gloves. After so long, she finally managed to recover full mobility of her fingers, although her health was as weak as ever. "Yahiro-kun?" She continued while searching for her husband, or fiancé, or whatever. The true was they were nothing but a couple sharing a last name for the record. Nothing official was ever made, at least, not for her. "Yahiro-Kun? Kei's party." She continued, and then found Yahiro at the living room, with his laptop resting at his belly, and while he was sleeping. "Ueh? He is sleeping."

"I would add: 'finally' to that last." Ryuu replied while walking toward Yahiro with some covers. He then took his laptop away, and then placed the covers around the chilling teen. "He has been working harder than before. He is beat." Ryuu explained. And Megumi faced her husband with concern. "Don't worry, everything is turning out well. Your disc is selling well, better than we had expected, the shipments are intensifying. Thanks to your idol career, Yahiro was able to recover from the great loss Chitose forced your company to have. Yet, only now he was able to recover."

"He now needs to start over." Megumi complained. "Yahiro's family is awful… they are despicable…" She began. "Eh… except for mother Akemi." She added and searched all around the room, as if knowing Akemi could appear there at any second now and start crying. "Why are Yahiro's father and brother so mean…? It's Christmas Eve, and Yahiro can't enjoy it."

"Kei's Christmas Party is later tonight. He got plenty of time to recover some energy." Ryuu explained, and Megumi nodded. "Also, tomorrow is Christmas, Yahiro won't be able to work at all since all business chains are going to be closed. Well, most of them. So Yahiro won't be able to start new investments. Not until next year begins after all."

"But Yahiro won't… relax one bit…" Megumi added, and Ryuu faced her in concern. "Saku Saiga is so cruel… but if there is kindness in Yahiro's heart… I'm sure of it… Saku can still…" And Ryuu raised an eyebrow at that last, and faced Megumi with curiosity. "Ryuu… I got a favor to ask from you…" And Ryuu nodded while waiting for her to ask for her favor. "Have fun at the party… with Yahiro-kun… and don't worry about me." And Ryuu was about to speak out, but Megumi just walked toward her room and took a box from her bedroom. "It is a secret!" She began, and Ryuu nodded. "Tell Yahiro not to worry." And then she smiled and left the apartment building.

"Wait… Me-Megumi… you aren't seriously thinking about…" But Megumi was already outside, and Ryuu was now facing the closed door. "For the love of Finn… if Yahiro punches me again as last time, he truly is going to break my nose." And Ryuu then walked away from Yahiro and back to the zoo inside of his apartment, where he began feeding his animals. "Well… if I'm going to move to Finn's country, the less I can do is have faith in Megumi." And then Ryuu began dialing Jun's number. "Jun. I know you are on a date with Sakura, but if Yahiro asks, Megumi is out there with you." And then Jun's voice was heard at the other side of the line. "I got no idea of what is going on… but I promised not to worry, just play along." And Ryuu then hang the phone.

* * *

"So cold." Megumi complained, and then began walking by the snow-filled streets with her box, followed as was usual by Aoi, who suddenly came out of nowhere. "…Nervous…" She mentioned, and Aoi took his distance. "Aoi?"

"I apologize, my lady Yamamoto. But wherever you go, I need to tag along as well." Aoi explained, and Megumi made a mockery at that last, not really wanting that. "It is obvious what you are doing. Not only will Yahiro be extremely worried about you, but Kei will too. And I refuse to disappoint Kei."

"I order you to stay away for today." She added without fear, and Aoi was surprised to hear that declaration. "No secret service." She mentioned, and various black-glasses-wearing citizens, who were in reality her secret service scaring the paparazzi away all the time, faced Megumi with concern. "Eh? So many?" She wondered. And all the black-glasses-wearing citizens faced away while sweat dropping. "…Scary…" She informed, and Aoi asked them all to leave with a movement on his hand. "Ah! Taxi!" She yelled, and various windows were broken, and the taxi driver stopped abruptly and in fear. "Eh…? Sorry!" She yelled and entered the taxi, Aoi, however, tried to stop her. "Secret!" She ordered.

"But my lady Yamamoto. It isn't safe! And taking a taxi is too low for your standards." And Megumi crossed her arms in annoyance. "Are you sure? It is really dangerous. Don't you remember what happened last time?"

"I remember." She mentioned, and Aoi noticed something about Megumi. She was now stronger than ever before. "That's why… for Yahiro to be happy… I have to do this…" She informed, and Aoi delivered a determined look to her. He then closed the taxi's door, to which Megumi replied with a smile and a wave of her hand.

"Where to, young lady?" The taxi driver asked, and Megumi flinched. She then searched for her sketchbook all around the taxi cab, only to notice she didn't bring it with her. "Young lady? I'm stopping traffic here. Where to?" And then she faced Aoi outside, who was holding her sketchbook and was about to deliver it to her. Yet, Megumi moved her head in negation. "The Saiga… Financial building… please…" She informed, and the taxi driver nodded and began driving away. "For Yahiro-kun… I will be strong…"

* * *

"I fell… I fell asleep! Not good! Falling asleep isn't right!" Yahiro added while waking up abruptly and searching for his computer. "What was I doing? Where is my…?" But then he noticed Ryuu typing at his laptop. "Those are complex financial reports! Even the meaningless mistake…"

"Can force you to lose millions. I know. I'm a financial genius too." Ryuu mentioned and continued typing at Yahiro's computer. "You are working too hard, and worrying Megumi more than needed. I know the situation isn't exactly simple for you to be having fun but. You need to take it all more calmly."

"How am I to when it is obvious I'm losing this race?" Yahiro mentioned, and then noticed a cup of hot coffee in front of the sofa he had been sleeping at. "Where is Megumi?" He added and then took the cup of coffee and began drinking it."

"Out with Jun and Sakura. She wanted to wake you up so you could both go to Kei's party at the office later. But I told her to allow you to sleep." And Yahiro raised an eyebrow at that last. "Kei is organizing the party. He at least got time for that. You, however, care about nothing else but business. I'm serious. You should take things more calmly. There is nothing wrong in asking for some help every now and then. We will help you gladly. That's what friends do." And Yahiro was surprised to hear that last. "Don't tease me… call me Ryuu-kun even once and I won't help you."

"Ryuu-kun!" Yahiro teased, and Ryuu felt a vein popping at his forehead. "Now, give me my computer back." But Ryuu instead ignored him and continued typing at Yahiro's computer. "Thank you… Ryuu…" And suddenly, Ryuu missed his typing and invested a couple of millions more than were needed in a business that wasn't worth that much, and he freaked out for a moment there, both because of his accidental investment, and for Yahiro's open thanking. "I'm too tired to be an idiot to you right now… I'm weak… so I will just accept your help and sleep for a while longer." And Yahiro rested at the sofa once again, and almost immediately fell asleep.

"Ye-yeah… you rest… while I fix this accidental investment." Ryuu mentioned and read what he had invested in. "Eh? A zoo at Finn's country?" And Ryuu blinked twice. "Umm… maybe I can turn this accident into something profitable… and enjoyable…" Ryuu mentioned, and continued typing at his computer.

* * *

"…Awful…" Megumi suddenly mentioned at her taxi cab, as while the taxi driver took her toward the Saiga Financial Building. Yet, not only did she end trapped in the middle of Christmas traffic, but also ended ruining the gift-paper she was using to wrap her present box. Megumi was good at many things, but certainly not wrapping presents. "…Again…" She mentioned and tore the gift-paper apart in order to try again, but sadly found out she ran out of gift-paper. "…Epic fail…" She added to herself and with teary eyes, and then noticed they were awfully trapped in traffic. "…Boring…" She continued, and then noticed a present-store at the other side of the street. "Lucky!" She added in a loud tone, and the taxi driver almost crashed thanks to the surprise. "…Sorry…" She whispered, took money from out of her purse, paid the taxi driver, opened the cap, and then ran toward the store with her present in hand.

"Wait! Lady! This is too much money!" The taxi driver yelled, but Megumi just waved her hand at him happily. "Seriously? Merry Christmas!" The happy taxi driver mentioned, and Megumi waved at him once again before running toward the store and crashing with someone in the way.

"Waaaaah!" A girl yelled, and Megumi fell down while covering her mouth so her yell wouldn't leave anyone deaf. Yet, covering her mouth forced her to allow the present to fall, and the box to be crushed bellow the boot of the girl's companion. "Watch it!" The girl yelled, it was Sakura, but Megumi wasn't interested in her and instead pushed Jun away from the box rudely. "Megumi?" Sakura asked, and Megumi faced the present box with teary eyes and then faced Jun with hatred evident in her face.

"Ah?" Jun wondered and backed off. "It was an accident! You just came out of nowhere! And I'm sure you can buy another present." And Megumi stomped the floor hard, took out her black gloves after carefully taking the ring off first, and then she showed her bruised hands to him. "What happened to your hands? Wait… hand-made?" Jun complained, and Megumi nodded several times with tears in her eyes. "So that explains why you were wearing your ring on top of the gloves… and here I thought it was because you were cold."

"Eh? If Megumi did something hand-made then it was already ruined before Jun stepped on it." Sakura mentioned, and Megumi faced her with hatred. "Let's see the damage." Sakura began, and then opened the box, just then her eyes sparkled. "No way! Is this hand-made?" She yelled, and Megumi rudely took the box away from her. "Is it for Yahiro?" And Megumi moved her head in negation several times. "Eh? It's not? Then you are cheating on him?"

"Of course not!" She yelled out of annoyance. And both Jun and Sakura, and everyone around her, covered their ears hard. "It's for Saku." And upon recovering from the yell, both Jun and Sakura flinched. "Secret!" She mentioned.

"What? Wait, no!" Sakura complained. "You are not serious! He will chomp you alive! Sa-Sa-Saku is a monster! You aren't seriously thinking about… he eats little girls like you for breakfast!" Sakura mentioned several times and in fear.

"I'm going to call Yahiro." Jun added, as always being the over protective brother. But Megumi rudely took the phone from Jun's hand. "Megumi! I'm serious! I'm not allowing you to do that!" And Megumi opened her mouth and began storing air inside of her lungs preparing herself for a yell. "Wait! No! I give up!" And she breathed out carefully. "Is this really important for you?" And Megumi nodded several times in agreement. "I hope you know what you are doing."

"Me too." Megumi added in fear. And both Jun and Sakura sweat dropped. "Secret!" She added once again, and began walking inside of the store. And both Jun and Sakura followed her. "…Gold…" She added and took some golden colored gift-paper. But then she grew a vein on her forehead, walked toward the clerk there and pointed at the paper. "Fake!" She complained, and the clerk raised an eyebrow at her accusations.

"It's not real gold!" Sakura complained and took the gift-paper from Megumi's hand. "Give me that! I will wrap the present! You don't go out often, do you?" And Sakura took a present-box to replace the ruined one, and then began wrapping the present without the curious Jun being able to see what the present was at all. "Seriously, the things I do for Yahiro and his wife! So annoying! I wish I could sew as she does though, so jealous!" And then she delivered the golden colored present-box to her. She even added a green ribbon. "There, now go and pay." And Megumi nodded, and took out a lot of money. "It's not real gold!" Sakura complained.

"I know… I'm paying the tag's price." Megumi added, and Sakura sweat dropped and then slapped her own forehead hard. "…Eh…?" She wondered, and Sakura went furious.

"You don't have to show off your millions in my face! So now you are so rich you pay everything in dollars?" Sakura complained. "It says 83.530 yens! Not 83,530 dollars! I don't believe you! If it were Hikari I would believe it, but you?" And Jun then got in the way.

"Please, Sakura. Megumi does understand… it's just… well… she never does the shopping, so she doesn't know the real value of things. You just need to explain it to her only once." Jun mentioned, and Sakura faced Megumi with concern.

"I don't have yens…" She admitted, and Sakura sweat dropped. "So it's only 83.530 yens… so cheap… even for fake gold." And Sakura lowered her head ashamed. "I'm going then." She mentioned now more openly and relaxed.

"Just read the tag first and pay later next time." Jun mentioned, and Megumi nodded in agreement and continued with her walking. "She will be fine. She is really smart. But doesn't know the world outside the walls of luxury. That's why she thought it was real gold, because she had never been poor… or social to begin with."

"That girl needs a brain-exchange." Sakura mentioned, and both continued with their date. "I got this bad feeling that tells me things won't end as she had planned." Sakura mentioned, and Jun just smiled, believing in his elder sister knowing what she was doing.

Megumi then continued her walk around the city, although she was a little nervous about walking around the crowded city. Many were still doing their Christmas shopping, so it was even hard to move around. But Megumi was determined to finish her self-assigned mission, and keep going despite ending being pushed around by the crowd. And in the end, she found herself crashing once again, and buried below a good number of presents from a random citizen, and unfortunately for the weak girl, unable to stand up on her own without everyone unburying her.

After various apologies, and some autograph-signing when the man noticed who he had crashed with. Megumi picked her present up and continued walking. But after her little accident, her weakness was evident to some burglars hiding inside an alley. She also looked wealthy. And wealthy plus fragile equaled an easy fetch. So, before anyone could notice, one of them assaulted her, covered her mouth so she wouldn't yell, and pulled her inside of the alley.

"Nice and easy, girl." One of the burglars mentioned. "No one will come to your aid now. Cooperate and we won't hurt you." The teen mentioned, but Megumi then bit the thief's finger hard. "Ouch! What are you doing? Ouch, ouch!" He complained, and then released the girl, who then began cleaning her clothes. "You are a gonner!" The teen yelled, and Megumi began breathing hard and about to shout and leave the teen deaf, but then someone punched the thief hard, breaking his nose, and Megumi noticed Hikari.

"Megumi-chan? What were you thinking?" Hikari complained, and then spun kicked another one of the thieves. "It was dangerous! I know your voice is powerful, but you should have run in search of help instead of facing them!" Hikari continued, and then pulled the third thief into a wrestling grab and knocked him unconscious. "Maybe with some training you may be able to take care of yourself, but right now let me care about this." Hikari mentioned, and then faced the thieves with an evil stare. "Get a job and do something of your lives you low-lives!" She yelled, and the thieves flinched, nodded in agreement, and began searching all around the alley for newspapers to get a job. "That's better! I will come tomorrow to see if you got something." And they all flinched. "Are you well, Megumi? And Megumi then nodded with sadness evident in her face. "Megumi?"

"Thank you… but… I can take care of myself." She informed with teary eyes, and Hikari faced her with concern in her own. "Today… you are all here… tomorrow you won't… so I need to learn… to take care of myself… and be strong, as all of you…" She informed, and Hikari then flinched and covered her ears as if thinking she shouldn't hear Megumi's voice. "It's ok… I'm never using the sketchbook again." She mentioned while pulling Hikari's hands off her ears. "I'm strong… very strong… and will only become stronger… so please… be happy and don't worry about me…" And a tear fell from her eyes, and Hikari noticed it.

"So it was that." And Megumi lowered her face and cleaned her tears away gently. "Megumi… I'm dense, I know. But I can read you as if you were an open book." And Megumi doubted it and made a Yahiro-like face, which Hikari noticed and faced her Kei-style. "I'm serious." She informed. "We may be away. But the Special A will live in our hearts. We can be the Special A without a building to return to." And Megumi was surprised to hear that last. "Well then… there is a last present I need to grapple… I will keep your secret if you keep mine…"

"Secret!" Megumi added, and Hikari nodded, took the present box up, and delivered it to Megumi. "I'm going to give this to Saku… and fix things with Yahiro's family as Hikari did with Kei's one." She explained, and Hikari was proud of Megumi. "You have a secret too?" Megumi asked, and Hikari blushed and nodded in agreement. "I don't have to know."

"No… actually, I need someone to tell it to… and if Akira finds it out… I'm a goner…" And Megumi blinked twice. "Here…" Hikari mentioned and took an object from out of her pocked, which Megumi blinked twice at while she held it in her hands. "Open it carefully… if someone sees it…"

"Eeeeeeeeeeh!" Megumi yelled, and the thieves all covered their ears and curled at the ground and began rolling around in pain. Hikari just covered her ears and blushed madly. "Hikari! This is… is this for Kei-kun?" Megumi flinched. "But that's just wrong!" And Hikari then took the object and hid it at her pocket. "Hikari… are you drunk?"

"Eh? Where did that came from?" Hikari complained. And Megumi felt her eyes shaping themselves as spirals out of surprise. "I'm strong too! I swear to you that this will change nothing. I still, certainly and truly, will defeat Kei someday. Just as you defeated Yahiro-kun!" She informed, and Megumi just faced Hikari with concern. "Everything will be all right!" She added cheerfully, but then, her face turned into one full with happiness. "Losing once again won't make a difference anyway… if it is Kei the one beating me… I'm cool with it…"

"Thank you… Hikari…" Megumi added, and then began walking away. "And good luck!" She continued, and Hikari nodded and walked toward the opposite direction. "Hikari… is so strong… I want to be at least half as strong as she is." And Megumi resumed her walking.

* * *

"It's late. Where is Megumi?" Yahiro complained. He was now dressed formally for the party at his and Kei's building, the Yamamoto Entertainment Corporation building. "I know how Kei works. He does everything huge and fancy, and in the end just wants everyone to have fun. So, if Megumi doesn't arrive on time, he will be worried."

"Eh?" Ryuu began. He was also formally dressed, and was currently combing his hair, but interrupted it to face Yahiro oddly. "Unreal… you truly worry about Kei…" And Yahiro felt a vein popping at his forehead. "She will make it in time. Stop worrying. Trust me."

"Eh…? For you to say that it means you are hiding something." And Yahiro went suspicious, and Ryuu just flinched at that last and covered his nose. "Yet… if you are risking your health to cover her… knowing I could punch your nose out of your face as last time." And Ryuu sweat dropped. "It means I should trust her… doesn't it…?" And Ryuu nodded. "Let's go then… but if she doesn't make it to the party in time. You can be certain of me punching you again." And Yahiro left the room, followed by a now more worried Ryuu.

* * *

"…Unreal…" Megumi added with concern evident in the tone of her voice, and while she faced a couple in front of her with blue lines drawn on her face. "Now I only need to meet Kei." She complained. After all, Tadashi and Akira were in front of her. "Secret!" She yelled.

"Megumi-chan!" Akira yelled, and then hugged Megumi hard, who then accidentally threw her present box, which was caught by Tadashi, who had a hard time catching it with his head since his hands were full carrying many delicious-looking cakes-boxes. "Megumi! Megumi! Megumi! You look so cute with those clothes!" And then Akira faced every possible direction. "Yahiro is not with you! Then it's time to play dress-up! Let's go shopping! There is still time before the party starts! So let's have some fun together, Megumi-chan!" Akira added while pulling her into a clothing store.

"Wait! No! Akira-san!" Megumi complained, and then both Tadashi and Akira noticed how much Megumi was talking, and that her tone of voice was as normal as anyone else's. "I need to deliver a present to Saku Saiga." And Akira then flinched hard.

"Saku Saiga?" Tadashi asked. "Ah! That's the name of Yahiro's father! Scary, scary! But Megumi-chan! It's Christmas Eve, not Halloween! There is no need for a test of valor." And then Tadashi covered his head as if expecting Akira to hit him, but it never happened. "Akira?" Tadashi wondered, and then he waved his hand in front of her face. "What's wrong?"

"Tadashi… take the cakes to the Yamamoto building… and don't eat them… or I will truly hurt you…" Akira added with a low tone of voice, while Tadashi and Megumi both faced her in concern. "I need to talk to Megumi. Before she does something that she will end regretting her whole life." And Megumi lowered her head. "Just go." Akira added, Tadashi nodded, and then she was left alone with Akira. "Megumi…"

"I'm going!" She added with a louder tone of voice, and Akira faced her with concern. "I'm scared… I'm really… really scared…. But I need to do this… I need to… at least try… it is unfair to have a family that doesn't love you…" And Akira lowered her head ashamed.

"I tried to change them." Akira began, and Megumi faced her with interest. "Megumi… I was Yahiro's bride when we were kids… until I could tolerate it no more…" And Megumi then faced her present, as if thinking if it was enough. "Yahiro is happy hating Saku Saiga. As long as he got you… everything will be enough."

"It's not… you didn't see his face when Akemi apologized to him…" And Akira was surprised to hear Megumi being this confident. "Yahiro… the reason he is the way he is… is because his parents weren't there for him… I have… always had everything granted to me… everyone protects me… everyone cares for me… everyone gives me their help… but Yahiro… he never got anything granted… no one ever protected him… until recently, no one ever cared for him… no one ever helped him… so I will be his support… I will help him… so he can have a real family…" And Megumi then felt a cold sensation hitting her nose. Snow began falling, and the cold sensation forced her to face the sky. Akira did the same. "I love… Yahiro-kun… with all my heart…" She added.

"I know… I once did too…" Akira replied. And then she offered her hand to Megumi. "Take care of him… as I did when I used to love him deeply…" And Megumi blinked twice at Akira. "Now… you are the one who will always be there for him… he likes peach-tea by the way…" And Megumi smiled, and then took Akira's hand. "If Saku gets close. Yell as hard as you can and blow his ears off."

"I don't think I will even be able to speak at all." Megumi added and then began shivering hard, and Akira allowed Megumi to enter the Saiga building. "Eeek!" She yelled when the door opened itself automatically, and Akira feared for Megumi's safety, but decided to trust her. Megumi then walked in, and all the workers inside, who weren't released for the Christmas festivities yet, faced Megumi out of annoyance. They knew who she was, and apparently hated her. It was obvious Saku had forced his employers to work day and night with no rest in order of not showing any weakness against the growing Yamamoto Group. "I… I… I…" Megumi began. She was far more nervous than what she had imagined, and the guard just ignored her and stepped aside, allowing her to walk past the security. And she made a reverence at him.

"Top floor. Golden colored doors." The guard informed, and Megumi nodded and walked toward the elevators in silence, being forever nervous about the many looks directed at her. She was even hiding behind her golden present-box.

Megumi finally made it to the elevators, and once the door was opened, she found out, much to her surprised, that the giant, Saku Saiga, was inside. Megumi lost all her valor back then. Her face went pale, she began shaking in fear. Tears began filling her eyes, and her lips moved as if wanting to yell her fear out of her chest.

"Yamamoto?" Saku added, and Megumi fell to her knees and began hyperventilating out of fear. She couldn't stand being in front of Saku Saiga. "Get inside." He ordered, and Megumi nodded several times and rushed inside of the elevator. Her heart was racing more than ever. She even felt she would faint anytime soon. "What are you doing here?" Saku wondered, and Megumi just faced the control panel. Saku's office was at the top floor, and the building was 80 stories tall, so Megumi almost fainted when noticing she was going to stay inside that long. "You are not welcome here. None of the Yamamoto is. But I will hear what you have to say. Is this perhaphs a rendition from your part? I knew Chitose would defeat his brother." And Megumi moved her face in negation. "Face me when I'm talking to you!"

"Yaaaaaaaaaah! Yes!" She yelled and faced Saku in fear, who in return smiled at her fear. "I apologize for being a burden… I… well… I…" But then she went into silence and gulped hard. She couldn't connect the words, she was that scared.

"If this is a plan of my once son. He surely is wasting his time." Saku added, Megumi gulped, and the door finally opened at the top floor. But when it opened, Megumi found another monster outside, Chitose. "If you grow some spine, I will wait for you inside of my office. Otherwise, quit wasting my time. It's Christmas Eve, and there is a lot to be done." Saku mentioned and walked out of the elevator and into his office. Just then Megumi was able to calm down a little, but found herself with Chitose, who entered the elevator, and pressed the open-door button.

"What are you doing here?" He added, and Megumi faced him with annoyance. "I will never forgive you for what you did to my brother! One day I will break your spell, witch!" And Megumi grew a vein at her forehead when hearing that last. "How in the world can Nii-chan love an old lady like you?" And another vein popped at her forehead. "Ugly!" And another. "Fatso!" and more and more. "Mute psychopath!" And she had enough, grabbed his neck, and forced him to face her.

"I'm mute no more." She added with a scary look drawn on her face. "Despicable!" She yelled to his ear, knocking Chitose out. She then went to the board, clicked every button, and send Chitose in an endless trip toward the basement. "How rude!" She complained and then walked her way toward Saku's office, this time losing her valor and gulping hard while softly knocking his door.

"Are you ready to give up now?" Saku mentioned, and Megumi flinched, but moved her head in negation while walking inside and seeing Saku facing the falling snow at the window at his back. "Then… what do you want…?" And she gulped once again, walked toward his desk, and placed the present there. "What is this?" He asked, and Megumi was about to reply when she noticed her voice was hiding inside of her throat. "So… you are trying to buy my favor with money? Perhaps you and I aren't that different. But it doesn't matter what you bought, nothing will convince me to accept you as part of our family. You will never be a Saiga!" And Megumi lowered her face, but then she smiled, and took her gloves off.

"True… I will never… be a Saiga…" She mentioned while showing him her wounded hands. "I'm a Yamamoto… and so is Yahiro-kun." And Saku rubbed his chin with interest when hearing that last. "Sewing is too hard… it took me… almost a month to do it correctly…" She added, and Saku faced her with determination. He then opened the present box, and took from out of it a long and pink colored scarf. The pink color of the scarf matched almost perfectly the color of both, Saku's and Yahiro's hair. And labeled at one of the corners of the scarf, was the name Saku Saiga, written in golden colors. And below it were the kanjis reading 'resemblance of the lord'. "Merry Christmas… Father…" And in that very moment. Saku found himself lost in space and staring at the scarf, and at the wounded hands of Megumi, who then placed her ring on. "It's cold!" She complained, and once again Saku faced the scarf. "Father…" She began, and Saku faced her once again. "Are you… having fun…?" She finished, and Saku slowly closed his eyes.

"Get out of my building…" He added calmly, and Megumi made a reverence, and began walking away. "This is not over… Yamamoto Megumi… I will not acknowledge this relationship, not ever. I don't care about what you, or Akemi, or Yahiro, have to say… he will lose…" He sentenced.

"Then we will have to play again… until we win… don't we…?" And Saku rubbed his chin with interest. "All I can do… is try… and maybe someday… we will all be happy…" And Megumi opened the golden doors and prepared to leave. "It's cold outside, Father… please at least use it until you get back home… and Merry Christmas." And Megumi closed the door, and once outside, she breathed out heavily. "It didn't go as planned… and yet… his eyes… were so warm…" She admitted, and then the elevator's door opened.

"Megumi Yamamoto!" Chitose yelled, and Megumi faced him with hatred. "How dare you send me down like that? You will pay for that!" Chitose complained, and Megumi placed her hand at her mouth, coughed cutely, and freaked out Chitose. "Eh! Stay away from me! I'm still hearing bells from last yell!"

"Merry Christmas… I hope Santa brings you coal." She added and then stuck her tongue out at him. "Chitose Baaaaaka! Baka! Baka! Baka! Baaaaaka!" And she stuck her tongue out once again at him, closed the door of the elevator, and went down. That last confused Chitose a lot. Megumi was never open-minded, much less rude or childish.

"What the hell was that?" He yelled out of annoyance and walked to his father's office. "Father? What did the Yamamoto witch want?" Chitose asked, and once he entered the room, he was surprised about what he was witnessing. "Where did… where that scarf came from…?" Saku Saiga was wearing the scarf around his neck, surprising Chitose a lot, who then noticed the open present-box. "It can't be… father… are you…?"

"Work hard… Chitose… I will not tolerate failure." Saku mentioned, and Chitose just stared at the scarf. "Yamamoto Megumi shall not win this race. This changes nothing." And Chitose nodded, and began walking away, and once Saku knew he was alone, he rubbed the scarf carefully. "No one had ever… done something like this for me… yet I will never call you my daughter."

* * *

"Where were you?" Yahiro yelled hard at Megumi upon her arrival to Kei's party at the Yamamoto Entertainment Corporation. "You worried Kei, he was about to go looking for you." He mentioned, and Megumi then noticed Yahiro was blushing, which of course stole a smile from her lips. "It doesn't matter. Let's eat something with the others." Yahiro added, and Megumi jumped toward Yahiro's arms and hugged him hard. "Oi! Not in front of Kei!" He complained, and then Kei just faced him oddly. "Give the darn speech already."

"Can't you respect my effort a little more? I have been breaking my back covering every damn detail, Yahiro!" Kei added. He was actually mad, which won everyone's attention. Kei looked extremely tired, same as Yahiro, but then again, both worked so hard that it was almost a natural state nowadays. "I kindly welcome you all to the first Yamamoto-Takishima Christmas Eve Celebration. Let there be more in the future." Kei added while taking a wine cup up. And all the former members of the Special A lifted their cups as well. Sakura was also there, but she was drinking orange juice instead of wine since Yahiro forced her to it. "Now that we are all together… and considering we may not meet that often anymore due to our studies outside. Yahiro and I took the liberty of preparing a special present for you all." Kei mentioned. "You deliver them, I made the speech!"

"I'm not delivering them! You deliver them!" Both complained, and Megumi rolled her eyes and faced the many presents bellow the tree and began picking them up. "I'm not reducing myself to such low level! I still got some pride left!"

"Merry Christmas!" Megumi began, and delivered the present-boxes to everyone. "Merry Christmas!" She continued delivering presents. "Merry Christmas!" And everyone was surprised to hear her voice now more open and often. "Merry Christmas!" She finished, and delivered her present to Yahiro.

"Umm… right…" Was Yahiro's reply. "Everyone open your presents." Yahiro ordered, and they all sweat dropped after noticing the order-like tone Yahiro was using on them. "Just do it!" And they all opened their presents, and what they found inside surprised them all.

"Wait a second… these are…" Akira began, and a soft smile was drawn on her face as she took from out of the box a peculiar looking uniform, one that Akira loved a lot, and apparently, someone else did.

"The Specia A uniform!" Hikari mentioned while taking the uniform out and admiring it, since for Hikari, such uniform meant all her hard work wasn't gone to waste.

"Eh? There is one for me too? But I was never Special A!" Sakura mentioned, but then saw Jun with his own and her eyes sparkled. "Match!" She mentioned and modeled the uniform on top of her clothes. "Don't I look smart with this?" And Jun sweat dropped.

"Why do I have one too?" Yahiro complained while pointing at his Special A uniform and speaking to Kei. "You enjoy making fun of me, don't you? If I were on the Special A, your first place would have been compromised!" He complained.

"Oh, I would love to see you try. Mr. Number Two!" And Hikari fell to the floor when hearing that last. "Sorry, but he was number two before you." Kei confessed. And Hikari felt like crying. "Anyway, you are in this with us." And Yahiro breathed out in defeat.

"Oi! There is a key here!" Tadashi mentioned, and everyone took from out of their present-boxes, a golden colored key. "What is this for?" Tadashi wondered, and Yahiro took his key out.

"For the elevator." He explained and walked toward the elevator. Inside there was a key-hole, and once placing the key inside, it displayed a new floor on top of their current one. "Get inside already!" He yelled, and everyone grew a vein at their foreheads but entered the elevator. "You better not lose these keys. They are really important, but if you don't believe me, then take a look." And the elevator's door opened itself, and once it did, they all saw it. "Welcome to the Special A." Yahiro added. The last floor was an exact replica of the insides of the Green House. "Everything is here. It is an exact replica, so no matter how far we all go… we will always have a place to return to." And then Yahiro heard a sobbing, and he noticed Megumi was crying. But not just Megumi, all the members of the Special A were crying. "Merry Christmas you all." He added, and everyone began walking around the building very surprised and happy.

"Hey… Kei…" They both heard Hikari say, and Megumi blushed madly at that last when thinking about what it could mean. "There is something I need to give to you… it is not a Christmas present though." She informed. "Can we go to Yahiro's office?" And this time, once seeing how serious she was, enough to ignore the shocking sensation of having the Special A building back, Kei refused to joke about it and nodded in agreement.

"Again… where were you?" Yahiro asked once they were left alone, since everyone was admiring the greenhouse, or in Kei's particular case, busy with Hikari. "I got this feeling of you doing something stupid that will much likely bring me a lot of troubles." But in the end, Megumi just smiled for Yahiro and took both of his hands. "What did you do?"

"I had fun!" She admitted, and Yahiro couldn't hide his smile. He hugged her back, and forced her into a kiss, one he broke momentarily to admire his wife's beauty. "Merry Christmas, Yahiro-kun." And then they shared another kiss.

* * *

Below, at Yahiro's office, Hikari was nervously tapping her foot at the floor. Waiting for the moment when her heart would stop racing, and she could deliver to Kei the item which freaked out Megumi. She stared at the night sky, and at the falling snow. Trying to find the courage needed.

"Hikari?" Kei asked, and the girl flinched hard. "Don't force yourself to tell me something you don't want to tell me." And Hikari moved her head several times in negation, while placing her hand inside of her pocket. "Hikari… I'm serious… you should not."

"Takishima!" She yelled, and Kei was surprised. "Please be my husband!" She continued, and then took a couple of golden rings from a box at her pocket. Freezing Kei's heart, and forcing a smile to appear on his lips. "Let's go to the United Kingdom… as husband and wife…"

* * *

**Daniel: You know… I finally found out why I take so long to update. Because each time I post a chapter it got to have a nice plot and not just be a filler chapter. Each chapter so far had got something special, and I always seem to receive the: "This is the best chapter ever" review. So, if all chapters are fav chapters… then I guess I'm doing a good job writing this.**

**Chibi-Tadashi: You are not! (Smacks author strongly at the back of his head!)**

**Daniel: jfekgfswevbe (What he wrote with his face), right… Chibi-Tadashi-Moron!**

**Chibi-Tadashi: Welcome to Christmas's Eve special Chibi-Tadashi Show! (Sound of recorder with claps). Today, after an eternity of writing nothing, baka-author finally updated! You are awful, why can't you ever be constant in your updates?**

**Daniel: Because I work! Some of us aren't rich as in the story!**

**Chibi-Tadashi: Lame excuse! You write other stories too! Some of the readers got author-alert! They know you post something almost every week!**

**Daniel: Romance is complex! This is the first story ever I write that is full romance and no action! Of course it's hard for me!**

**Chibi-Tadashi: That's because you have never had a girlfriend before!**

**Daniel: I have had girlfriends! Just because I'm having a bad year doesn't mean I have never had a girlfriend before! What about Grecia, Alica, Pin, Silvia and most recently, Kari? (Author goes emo) I miss them a lot… so sad… Why did I had to move from my home city to this place T_T.**

**Chibi-Tadashi: Enough talking about you! Let's talk about important things already! (Author grows a vein at his forehead) How come every chapter it is the same? You never give good lines or situations to incredibly handsome Tadashi-kamisama! In this story he only got two or three filler lines! Just as if you suddenly remembered he existed!**

**Daniel: Who is Tadashi? (Chibi-Tadashi smacks author hard with a giant taco) Hey! that's mine!**

**Chibi-Tadashi: Quit being unfair to Tadashi-kamisama! He wants some loving too! There is always Yahiro for Megumi and Jun for Sakura, but never Tadashi for Akira! He mostly only gets hurt for comic-relief!**

**Daniel: Who is the author? You or me?**

**Chibi-Tadashi: Maybe I should be since you take so long to update! (Author goes to emo corner)**

**Daniel: He is right (harvesting dark mushrooms) I will only get coal for Christmas for being so cruel)**

**Chibi-Tadashi: So meet us next time. If there is a next time! For another Chibi-Tadashi show! And let's hope this lazy-good for nothing author writes the next chapter sooner.**

**Chibi-Megumi: (New challenger approaches) Despicable! (Yells at Chibi-Tadashi and leaves him deaf) I want more Meguhiro!**

**Daniel: My mind just died.**


	15. Megumi's Determination

**Hi everyone. Me here again, and I finally updated before another year passed. Oh well, I got good news to you guys and gals. I am going to finish this story before May 15 of the current year, or at least that's the plan. As for now, after this update, there won't be another one until February 14 for obvious reasons, but afterwards its gona be weekly update until it is finished. As you will see after this chapter, the story is more Megumi-inclined now instead of Yahiro inclined. And it also is heading to the long awaited ending. I hope this little change of styles doesn't confuse you people, but at least I'm being constant now.**

**So, for now, read, enjoy, and have fun.**

* * *

**Prologue:**

* * *

**January 26,164 days to deadline.**

"Are you… sure…?" Yahiro Yamamoto was a genius mastermind. His I.Q. was too high, same as Kei's one was. But he knew that his wife's one, even if it was just as high as his own, had a lesser attention span. Megumi was easily distracted. "I know from Ryuu that you and your brother barely study at all. And regardless of how easily you absorb any kind of knowledge, Tokyo U is…" Yahiro began, and Megumi just blushed madly. They were in the middle of the hallways of Tokyo's University, waiting in line for the moment when they could pay the inscription fee, and every girl was facing Yahiro, and blushing madly. He never cared about them of course, but he cared about his wife's stare. "What?" He asked.

"Ya-Ya-Yahiro-kun… those clothes… they win too much attention…" She confessed while lowering her face not wanting to stare at her husband at the moment. Yahiro was wearing some thigh-looking black pants, and a long-sleeve slim wine-red shirt, unbuttoned to reveal some of his chest. His hair was combed nicely, and he was wearing violet colored glasses. "Please, cover your chest… I'm starting to get… jealous…" She admitted while facing the many girls drooling for him. Megumi was even sure some guys were even having disgusting thoughts, and Yahiro was only modeling his clothes as if nothing bothered him.

"Jealous, but you are my wife." And she blushed, faced his chest, and moved her face several times in negation. "At any rate… it is them who should be jealous." He continued, grabbed Megumi close to him, and approached his lips to hers. Every girl at the hallways then yelled in anxiety, and Megumi just gulped hard and went tomato red. "Soon… only 19 days, Megumi." And Megumi blinked twice at that last. "And afterwards, you will be legal." And then Yahiro smiled and covered his ears. Megumi then analyzed then information, and when it finally hit her, she yelled hard in surprise.

"Eeeeeeeeeeh!" She yelled, and everyone at the hallway was knocked unconscious. "Ya-Ya-Ya-Ya-Yahiro-Kun! Sa-sa-sa-sa-saying such things. It is, it is… embarrassing." And Yahiro uncovered his ears, and smiled for Megumi. "In 19 days… my birthday…? Legal… just what are you going to do on my birthday?" She wondered with teary eyes.

"Umm… tease you…" He added, and Megumi felt like crying. "But for now, I was getting bored of waiting. I needed you to knock everyone down so we could skip the line." He explained, and Megumi saw the hallways. It looked like a war zone after an epic battle. "Your destructive voice got some advantages. Now we can fill the registration form and get back to work, aren't you glad, Megumi-chan?" He wondered.

"…He… used me…" Megumi added, a vein popping at her forehead, weak tears in her eyes for Yahiro always teasing her like that. "I wanna cry." She added with teary eyes, and Yahiro smiled at that last. "Yahiro-kun… so cruel…" And she sniffed hard.

"Think so?" He added with a grin on his face, and Megumi nodded in agreement weekly. "Ok, no more teasing." He added, and Megumi smiled relieved. "Then we will definitively do it once you are legal." And Megumi flinched hard, and Yahiro covered his ears once again.

"Eeeeeeeeeeh! If that's not teasing, then you truly are… we are gonna…" And Megumi fainted, while Yahiro just laughed hard at her reactions. He was actually having too much fun.

* * *

**One Despicable Guy.**

**Chapter Fifteen: Megumi's Determination.**

* * *

"Yahiro-kun is so horrible with me." Megumi mentioned while cleaning her tears at the bathroom of Tokyo's University. She was so nervous about Yahiro's last statement, that she couldn't even fill the registration and ended having Yahiro filling it for her instead.

There was no one to protect her anymore, she was alone with Yahiro. Jun and Akira had left for an apartment near Todai, they were still in Tokyo, but not close enough to protect her from Yahiro. Ryuu had moved away from the country to study at Finn's, he was going serious with their relationship, even going as far as to leave Japan over a relationship. Tadashi was sent to the United States to study, and was extremely sad since there were no forests or jungles nearby, everything was industrialized. Kei and Hikari moved together, much to everyone's surprise, and to the United Kingdom. Yet, when asked about he reasons, Hikari would only blush madly, and Kei would speak for her and say it was only competition.

Everyone moved on, and Megumi had to move on as well, and that meant dealing with Yahiro's teasing on her own, which recently had grown more embarrassing, probably because Yahiro felt free without Kei and Akira always ruining his relationship with Megumi.

Whatever the case was, she couldn't deny that Yahiro's teasing today went beyond anything he had ever done before. Not to mention, it was true. So far, and for more than half a year, Yahiro had respected her despite them being husband and wife. She was 17. And once she became 18, she was probably going to have to share that kind of relationship with her husband. The day would arrive, eventually, but stating a date was freaking Megumi out.

"Ueh! No! I shouldn't think about it." She added, and the loud tone of her voice broke the mirrors, and she cried when witnessing that last. "And if he is serious?" And she gulped hard, and her face went red once again. "Yahiro, Baka!" She yelled, and stormed out of the bathroom. She then noticed her husband was waiting for her outside. "You heard?" She flinched.

"What? The baka part? Or you thinking about what will happen in 19 days?" And Megumi just shivered in fear. "Hey…" He finally added in a calmer tone of voice, and placed his hand at Megumi's head softly, forcing the girl to stare at him with teary eyes. "I would never force you to do anything you don't want." And Megumi smiled softly. "That been said, I don't want you to think over it too much, we got work, Idol." He added, and Megumi then blushed at that last.

"Ye-yes…" She mentioned anxiously. "Pro-Producer." She finished, and Yahiro smiled at that last. "Please take good care… of me… please…" And Yahiro nodded in agreement, and walked away, followed by Megumi, who tried to stay as close as possible. Once reaching the front doors of the University, however, the flashes of cameras surprised Megumi a lot, who suddenly found herself immersed in a shower of light. "…Paparazzi…?" She wondered.

"Media." Yahiro corrected, and Megumi hid behind him. "What are you doing? You need to look cute for the camera. Paparazzi and media are different. Media is good publicity, paparazzi is bad publicity. Smile, wave for your public, but don't talk." And Megumi nodded, and then she began waving to the cameras, who flashed her even more. She was actually dying of fear right there.

"Lady Yamamoto! Your discs sold millions of copies not only all around Japan, but worldwide! What are your thoughts about this?" A reporter asked, and Megumi flinched. "Lady Yamamoto, you are on the top five of the Japanese idols of all time, got some words for your public?" A lady asked, and Megumi faced her and moved her head in negation. "Lady Yamamoto! Are you going to give a concert here? Why coming to Tokyo's University?" And Megumi then faced that reporter, and then at Yahiro, who remained in silence and began walking away.

"Umm… eto…" Megumi began, and Yahiro stopped his march and turned around to face her in surprise. "I want… to help my husband… that's why I want to go to Tokyo University… so I can help him…" And everyone went into silence. Even the camera's stopped flashing. "Did I… ruin it…?" Megumi wondered while facing Yahiro.

"…Not at all…" Yahiro added. "It's just… the world never heard your voice like this before…" And Megumi made and odd stare at him, not knowing if that was good or not. "Idol. I think the media got the message. Megumi Yamamoto says, stay at school." Yahiro mentioned, and everyone faced him back there. "Am I right? Idol?" He added with a smile, to which Megumi replied with a blush.

"Right… Producer…" She added and made a reverence toward him, and the reporters faced Megumi, then at Yahiro, and then it hit them, and they began flashing cameras at them both. "Producer?" She wondered, and Yahiro laughed hard.

"It is forbidden for a Producer to date his Idol, you know?" He mentioned with a grin. "And forbidden is money." And Megumi nodded, and then ran to his side and grabbed his hand, giving more material to the media, and starting a scandal, as the two entered their limousine. "That was fun." Yahiro admitted, and Megumi faked a smile. "Now that they have a scandal, openly declared to the media and not to the paparazzi, you will appear in news reports, newspapers, talk shows, and much likely social talk-pages. I mean, some knew we were husband and wife, but only now you are that famous. They will talk about this for months."

"But is it all right, Producer?" She added with a now more than evident blush. "…I feel… surrounded… uneasy… it's too fast…" And Yahiro nodded in agreement. "…But… if Producer says it's all right… I trust my Producer…" She added with a blush, and Yahiro nodded in agreement, and then took his electronic agenda out.

"I know you hate this part, but we need to schedule your day." And Megumi felt tears in her eyes. "From 10:00am to 11:00am you got a photo-session with In-magazine. You are modeling Akira's spring line. She send it yesterday, she is working hard for you too, so it's the least you can do." And Megumi nodded. "From 11:00am to 12:00pm, you got your daily training session." And Megumi lowered her head. "The CEO isn't happy about you taking too many breaks during each concert, you are losing audience, and he even sent you to get some medical diagnosis, you are going and I want to hear no complaints." And Megumi nodded with sadness. "12:00pm to 1:30pm you are eating with some talk-show's…"

"Move it…" Megumi added, and Yahiro faced her in concern. "Yahiro… from 12:00pm to 1:30pm… please… don't' schedule anything." And Yahiro closed his eyes for a second, and Megumi could tell he was mad somehow. "Please… just… trust me… I'm also… doing my best…"

"Yeah… but… you never tell me what you do every day between 12:00pm and 1:30pm…" And Megumi lowered her head ashamed. And for a while, there was silence. Yahiro then began tapping his foot at the limousine's floor, and Megumi gulped hard. "Megumi… what do you…?"

"Please don't ask." She added as fast as she could. "Please… just… trust me…" And Yahiro faced her with concern once again, then at his agenda, then back at her once again, and finally, he began typing at his agenda.

"I will move the interview with the talk-show to 6:00pm to 7:00pm." And Megumi smiled once again. "But you will have to recover the lost time… from 1:30pm to 2:00pm you got a recording session, I had to adjust the times, so you better do it in the first try." And Megumi lowered her head hard. "From 2:00pm to 3:00pm you are singing at a birthday party. 3:00pm to 4:00pm a calendar photo-section. We sold the first edition, and it ran out. So we are launching a second set, with different photos, the demand is that hard. From 5:00pm to 6:00pm, a toy store wants you to model for the design of a doll. From 6:00pm to 7:00pm…"

"Producer." She interrupted, a blush on her face, and Yahiro faced her with curiosity. "My schedule is important… but… it's 8:00 am… and you began the schedule at 10:00am… why…?" She added while being anxious, and Yahiro just smiled at her.

"You husband called, he demanded breakfast." And the limousine stopped. Yahiro then left the limousine, walked to the other side, and opened Megumi's door. "Hotcakes and sweets?" Yahiro asked, and Megumi's eyes sparkled with anxiety, and she accepted Yahiro's offer and took his hand, which he kissed gently. They were outside of a coffee stand, and there were many sweets all around the place. Megumi then heard her phone ringing though, and she took it and read what was labeled there, it read: 'Producer', it was a mail, and once she turned around she noticed Yahiro had just sent her a message.

"From Producer." She read, and ran her eyes through the message while Yahiro entered the coffee shop. "From 7:00pm to 8:00pm… nutritionist…" She read, and her eyes watered. "Please don't eat too much at breakfast with your husband. Yours truly… your Producer." She finished.

"Who was it?" Yahiro joked, and Megumi felt her eyes watering. "Well, enjoy yourself to your heart's content. You are not working until two hours according to the schedule of your producer. Let's have some fun, love." And Megumi both blushed and cried when reading the message again. "Let's go then." Yahiro added, and Megumi nodded and followed him inside.

**January 25. United Kingdom.**

"Finally! Takishima! I finished unpacking my stuff!" Hikari added with enthusiasm. She and Kei had moved to the United Kingdom together, so Kei could challenge Cambridge University. Kei even rented an apartment for the two of them to live at. "How was your unpacking?" Hikari yelled while leaving her room only to find Kei had already unpacked not only his room, but the kitchen and everything else around their apartment. "Unreal." Hikari added.

"Ah? You finished unpacking your room? Nice work, Miss Number Two." Kei added, and Hikari felt her anger rising to boiling points. "I finished cleaning the kitchen a while ago, so please, don't destroy it while cooking, I ordered something to eat. Tomorrow, however, I would gladly eat something Hikari-made." Kei added and drank form his cup of tea.

"You truly annoy me sometimes." Hikari admitted, and took a book from her backpack and went to the living room, where Kei was working on Yahiro's investments as was usual. "You are working? It's 11:00pm." Hikari added.

"And it's 8:00 am of January 26 of Japan." And Hikari began doing the calculations. "Yahiro just started a scandal. It is forbidden for a Producer to date his Idol, I guess I can spread the news to the United Kingdom's citizens, that will surely increase Megumi's popularity, don't you agree?" Kei added, and Hikari nodded with sadness. "What's wrong? Are you tired? You can go to sleep if you want."

"It's not that." She mentioned with embarrassment. "I… want to study English for a while longer… I'm having problems with it…" She admitted, and Kei left the computer for a second to stare at Hikari. "It's not like I want to stay awake until you go to sleep! I just need to study." She added and opened her book.

"With your book upside-down?" Kei added, and Hikari flinched and fixed her book. "Hikari… I promised… remember…?" And Kei showed the golden ring resting at his hand to her, and the girl blushed madly. "You made me promise not to get distracted until the end of the investments against the Saiga's financial group… and I'm planning to keep that promise."

"Ye-yeah… and you should…" Hikari added, and faced her own ring in embarrassment. "We aren't getting married, not at all… the rings are… well… they are only… an engagement… item…" And Kei nodded in agreement, while Hikari's heart ran faster and faster. "I… need to go to bed… good night… Takishima…" And Kei nodded and continued typing in his laptop. "No… that's not right… not right at all…" She began, and Kei stopped his typing to stare at her with concern. "…Good night… Kei…" And Kei's heart froze just then. And Hikari entered her room and tried to close the door, but found Kei's hand preventing her from closing it. "Uwah! Kei?" She wondered, and Kei just stared directly at her.

"Good night… Hikari…" He added and then kissed Hikari softly, forcing her own heart to complain wildly at that gesture, and to stay with her eyes wide open at the door of her room, even after Kei broke the kiss and walked back toward his computer to continue working on it. "Sweet dreams." He finished.

"Yeah… sweet… dreams…" She continued and then entered her room. "I… called him Kei…" Hikari mentioned, tears in her eyes. "I… lost to him again… and I don't care…" She continued, and then launched herself to her bed. "I will work hard… I truly want to beat him… but… losing is not too bad now…" She added, and slowly began falling asleep.

**January 26. Japan.**

"Cake for later? You remember you have a date with the nutritionist, don't you?" Yahiro added, and Megumi lowered her head ashamed. "It's not like we can't spare money, but you are buying a cake you won't be eating." He explained, and Megumi nodded in agreement. "Then why?"

"A present." Megumi added, and Yahiro grew suspicious. "I'm… not doing anything wrong…" She explained, and then carried the cake behind her back cutely. "Please. Take good care of me… Producer." Megumi added, and Yahiro nodded in agreement.

"This girl… she worries me sometimes…" Yahiro whispered to himself, and Megumi just made an odd face when actually hearing him say that last. "Let's go, we are going to be late for your responsibilities." Yahiro mentioned, and then faced Megumi. There was some chocolate close to her lips, and an evil smile appeared on his face. "Idol. You got some chocolate in your lips." He explained, and Megumie blinked twice, and faced a nearby mirrored column from the coffee shop. "Can't be helped, as your Producer, it is my responsibility to make sure you are always presentable, regardless of where you are. So, I will clean it away for you." He mentioned, went closer to her, and licked her chocolate away and then pulled her into a kiss, forcing Megumi to blush madly, and everyone at the coffee shop to stare at them both with their jaws dropped. "Be more careful, Idol." Yahiro added, and Megumi fell to her knees due to the feeling. "You will get those clothes dirty, and Akira will be mad."

"Ah! Yes! Producer!" She added, and then clumsily followed Yahiro back to their limousine. But before leaving, she turned around, made a reverence, and apologized to the surprised costumers silently. "You could have used a handkerchief." Megumi added.

"That's not fun at all. Embarrassing you in public is payback for not telling me what you do between 12:00pm and 1:30pm every day." And Megumi lowered her head. "Maybe I should accept the swimsuit magazine photo-session. What do you think?"

"Yahiro, please, I'm not telling you." And Yahiro then accepted the offering. "Eh? What kind of swimsuits I will be wearing?" She wondered, and Yahiro delivered an evil grin to her. "Mo! Producer!" She mentioned and then entered the limousine.

* * *

"Swimsuit photo-session?" Akira yelled hard. And when she did she freaked out all of her classmates at Todai University. "That damn Yahiro! I'm going to hurt him badly for this! How can he schedule my sweet and precious Megumi-chan for a swimsuit photo-session! I'm going to give him a piece of my mind!" Akira complained, and then began typing furiously on her phone. She was so furious she was even standing up and typing in the middle of her classroom. "Do-you-want-me-to-kill-you? Yahiro-baka? Send!" She added with hatred, and then someone snatched her phone away. "Hey? Who do you think you are?"

"Your professor!" Her professor yelled, and Akira flinched. "Lady Toudou! If you interrupt my class once again with your phone calls and your yelling, you will be left in detention." The professor declared, and then walked with Akira's phone toward his desk, opened it, and locked her phone inside. Akira bit her lips in annoyance but nodded in agreement and sat down at her sit. She immediately, however, began poking Jun, sitting at the desk in front of her own.

"Akira… please… I don't want troubles…" Jun added with blue lines adorning his face as he knew Akira was once again going to get him in troubles. "Akira, please." Jun begged, and Akira took a ruler and continued poking him, this time even harder. Jun of course sweat dropped at that last, but once he began feeling pain for the strong ruler-oppression, he grabbed his phone and delivered it to Akira. "Fine! Take my phone." Jun added and delivered his phone to Akira.

"Curses, curses, curses!" Akira began and started sending a message using Jun's phone. "I-don't-agree-with-this-Yahiro-baka." She added while typing. "You-want-me-to-rip-your-head-off? Send!" She yelled, and her professor snatched the phone, and Jun saw with sadness how he walked toward his desk, opened it, and placed his phone inside. "Ha! It's not my phone!" She added and stuck her tongue out.

"Yeah… it's mine… and Sakura gets depressed when I don't dial her number every day." Jun added and lowered his head. "She is going to be awfully mad at me now."

* * *

"Ah?" Yahiro mentioned while reading his last message. He then rubbed his eyes and read it again. He initially blamed the flashes of the cameras already taking pictures of Megumi wearing Akira's spring designs. But after reading it a third time, he understood his eyesight wasn't the problem. "I'm impressed." Yahiro mentioned. "Idol-chan! I'm sending some of my agents to punch your brother a little! I hope you don't mind!" Yahiro added with enthusiasm.

"Punch my brother?" Megumi added, and Yahiro nodded in agreement and launched his phone toward her, which she caught clumsily. She then opened it and read the message that was written there. "I don't agree with this, Yahiro-baka. You want me to rip your head off? Eh? From Jun?" She added with concern, and then faced Yahiro, who was using another phone to make a call, forcing Megumi to get worried.

"Yo, Aoi. I need you to send some of your agents to Todai and punch Jun please." And Megumi flinched, and then she ran toward Yahiro with concern while he spoke to Aoi. "Yeah, break his leg." He sentenced and then turned the phone off.

"Please cancel that order!" Megumi yelled, and everyone at the set flinched and covered their ears. "Jun didn't mean that." And Yahiro just laughed hard at Megumi. "Yahiro?"

"Producer, we are at work." He corrected, and Megumi nodded in agreement. "And I was just toying around. I didn't send Aoi's agents to punish your brother." And Megumi breathed out a little more relaxed. "I sent a professional wrestler." And Megumi flinched. "Just kidding, I know it was Akira the one who sent the death note from Jun's phone. She is monitoring your schedule." And Yahiro began typing a message for Akira. "Once-you-get-your-phone-back. I-need-you-to-prepare-the-swimsuit-line. Send." And Megumi sweat dropped. "Everyone works hard, Megumi, for us to beat my father. Aren't you glad?"

"Uh? Yeah… I am…" She added. "Speaking about father… what time is it?" She wondered, and Yahiro blinked twice at what she just said. "It's… nothing… I need to go…" She began and then ran out of the set.

"Hey! Wait! You got training session! You need to be in better shape for your concerts." Yahiro explained, and Megumi nodded in agreement several times. "Megumi?"

"Please, move it for tonight." She instructed. "I will see you… later… Producer…" She mentioned and then ran out of the set. "Ah! The cake!" Yahiro heard her yell, and Megumi's behavior, went more suspicious for Yahiro.

**January 25, United States.**

"I hate the United States so much!" Tadashi yelled hard in the middle of the street. Luckily for him, he yelled it all out in Japanese, so no one truly understood him. "Too much technology! I need trees! I need green fields! I need peace and silence! I need Akira's cakes! Cakes here taste like cakes! Not like Akira's cakes at all! I need hand-made food!" Tadashi continued yelling.

He now lived in New York City. His mother wanted it that way. New York was so different from the usual, the population was mostly the same, but there were fewer parks, and the police was a lot ruder in the United States. If he were to climb a tree, it could mean going to jail, so he had to resist the urge.

There were tons of food stands, but everything was industrialized, nothing tasted sweet, everything tasted to bacon and despite being delicious, it wasn't his taste, he missed Akira's cakes a lot.

Yet, he was improving too much in his studies, the United Stated made wonders for him. It made him more responsible, he was currently looking for a library to finish his homework for tomorrow. There were no distractions for Tadashi, so everything he could do was complain in his native language.

"Uwah! So cold! Why did mother send me to a place like this! Kei and Yahiro may feel like home here, but me? Concrete walls, light shows every night! At least libraries are calm! But I can't fall asleep there!" He complained, and then his stomach growled. "I'm hungry! Akira!" He cried, but then took some money out and faced a hot dog stand. "Hot Dogs?" He wondered, and then saw the funny reference of a dachshund dressed in bread. "They are made of real dogs?" Tadashi complained, and everyone once again faced him oddly. "Well, they taste delicious. Two dogs please." He told the owner of the stand, who faced him oddly and then delivered the food to him. "I'm sorry doggy." And he chomped the hot dog. "So good." He said with teary eyes.

**January 26. Japan.**

"I'm sorry I'm late!" Megumi yelled upon her arrival to the Saiga's financial group, and everyone there launched their papers up scared after the loud tone of Megumi's voice freaked everyone out from their work stations. "Eto… gomene…" She added cutely, and everyone faced her with hatred. "…I'm leaving then…" She added silently, and the guard allowed her inside without saying a word. Megumi was still hated inside the Saiga Financial group, but everyone was slowly getting used to her daily visits.

Unknown to Yahiro, Megumi have been seeing his father, trying to warm his heart, trying her best for him to accept their relationship instead of ignoring it or trying to destroy it. It wasn't that Megumi doubted Yahiro could win this challenge. It was only her way of helping. She truly wished that Saku would accept their relationship only because it made Yahiro happy, and she was going to share that happiness with him.

"You again, old lady?" Even if it also meant dealing with Chitose, who just drove her totally mad. "Father won't see you, quit on insisting! He doesn't care about you!" Chitose yelled, and Megumi felt a vein popping on her forehead, "Just leave us both alone! We don't care about you, witch!" And more and more veins popped at her forehead, but she tried to swallow her anger. "Talentless idol!" And a dark aura surrounded her, one that scared even Chitose. "Scary… she really is a monster…" And Megumi thought about launching the cake to his face.

"What are you doing here?" Megumi suddenly heard, and she flinched and backed off scared. Saku Saiga had just made it outside of the elevator. "It's true that I haven't ordered my guard not to let you in… but I still haven't heard your rendition…" Saku added.

"Nice… to see you too… father…" She added, and just then, everyone flinched. Even Chitose was surprised after what he just heard. "I was wondering… if you would like… to eat some cake…" And Saku faced the girl with hatred evident in his eyes. "Uweheh!" She yelled scared when noticing his stare. "Yahiro-kun and I… went having breakfast… we ate some cakes… they were delicious, so I thought perhaps… father… likes sweets too…?" She suddenly asked.

"Get out of my building." Saku added, and then began walking away and toward the exit. Megumi just faced Saku as he left, then at her cake, then at Saku, and then at her cake again. She then rudely gave it to Chitose.

"I hope it gets stuck in your throat. Chitose-baaaaaka, baka, baka, baaaaaka!" She complained, and then Chitose faced her fiercely.

"Well I'm not eating it, Megumi-fatso! Fatsooooo, fatsooooo, faaaaatsooooo!" He replied to her, and Megumi then felt several veins popping at her forehead, but she then smiled cutely, surprising Chitose a lot. "What's that smile for?" He asked, and Megumi then grabbed his hands softly as he carried the cake with them and began rubbing them gently. "What are you doing?" Chitose freaked out by her gentle touch and blushed madly. "You are with Nii-chan! Not to mention you are too old for me."

"That made me feel dirty." She replied, Chitose blinked twice, and Megumi then pulled the cake up and slammed it at Chitose's face. "Baka!" She yelled, and then she ran after Saku. "Wait… father…" She continued, and left the building following Saku Saiga.

"What the hell is wrong with that girl? This suit is expensive! And how come she acts so brave against me and is a coward to everyone else?" Chitose complained, and all the employers there laughed silently at Chitose. "What are you idiots laughing about? Get back to work! Now! We have a company to run!" And the employers continued laughing, but they slowly went back to work.

**Finn's Country.**

"Hot dogs aren't made of real dogs, Tadashi." Ryuu mentioned. He was taking care of the animals of a zoo he bought not long ago when he accidentally invested on it. Many of the visitors to the zoo were just facing inside the cage he was at. Between them was a worried sick Finn who was dying of fear as she witnessed what was going on. Ryuu was in the middle of the alligator's cage, and was rubbing an alligator's belly, and the alligator was doing weird noises of relaxation. Many other alligators were there as well, and Ryuu was caring for them all while speaking on the phone with Tadashi.

"Ryuu! Please, get out of there already! I got enough problems managing a hotel as to start arranging a funeral for my groom!" She mentioned in fear and crossed her hands in a prayer. "Please, Ryuu!" She begged, and Ryuu just blushed madly.

"Just a second, Finn… I'm almost done with this call." And Finn cried for Ryuu's safety. "Tadashi… just go to central park if you want some nature. You don't have to call me just to hear the sound of the animals of Yahiro's zoo." He continued, and Finn tried entering the cage to save Ryuu, only for the alligators to all scare her away by opening their jaws in signal of defiance. They really wanted Ryuu to scratch their bellies.

"Ryuu! I don't like the smiles on your friend's faces!" Finn cried, and Ryuu then noticed Finn had made her way to the middle of the cage and was now surrounded by alligators. "Ryuu!" She complained, and Ryuu sweat dropped, whistled, and all the alligators rolled and showed their bellies to him. "Woah! That's impressive." She admitted.

"Tadashi… if you call me later I will allow you to hear a lion's snore while I tame them." Ryuu added, and then turned his phone off. "Finn, why are you risking yourself like this?" Ryuu asked, and Finn just blushed madly. "Sorry, I know I got carried away. Without Jun and Megumi… I suppose I wanted to care about all the animals of this zoo as replacement." And Finn lowered her head in annoyance.

"You could care about me more… you are my fiancé anyway." She mentioned, and showed him a jade-made bracelet, and Ryuu smiled and showed his own to her. "In my country… the jade-bracelet means you are engaged… remember?" And Ryuu nodded. "Then why don't you care for me enough?"

"Because I can't rub the belly of my girlfriend in public." And Finn just blushed madly, and Ryuu sweat dropped. "Sorry… I guess I miss Yahiro too… he likes teasing a lot, that felt a lot… not Ryuu-like, right?" And Finn nodded in agreement.

"Yeah… mostly because I'm still his secretary." She admitted and rubbed her own arms, and then felt Ryuu's ones around her. "I'm not… girly enough anyway… I can tolerate some coldness…" She admitted, but Ryuu then pulled her into a kiss, and the alligators all growled in annoyance. "But you can carry me princess style! I'm not that mainly after all! Ahaha!" She faked her laughter and stayed away from the alligators in fear. "Can we go to my hotel please? Enough of animals for one day!"

"As you wish, my princess." Ryuu added, and walked Finn out of the cage while the girl just rested her head at his chest out of embarrassment.

**Japan.**

"Father! Wait up!" Megumi added, and then she faced her hand-watch. "The schedule… the birthday is about to start…" She mentioned, and then faced Saku Saiga as he entered a restaurant. "Aw… I'm sorry little girl… I promise to made up for this…" And she took her phone out. "Aoi… emergency… can you send another idol to the party please…" She added, and there was silence at the other side of the phone. "It's not the time to be impressed about me speaking so openly… I beg you… Aoi… please…" She added, and then she smiled. "Thanks a lot! Tell the girl I will arrive later…" And then she listened to Aoi. "Tell Yahiro to fix my schedules… please… it's really important…" And Megumi turned her phone off and made it inside of the restaurant.

"I'm sorry lady, you can't enter without reservation." The man at the door added. "Wait… you are Megumi Yamamoto! My kids love you!" And Megumi faced inside of the restaurant with concern, and the man at the door noticed. "You are with Mr. Saiga? He always eats alone. He never comes with anyone, not even with his wife."

"I'm sorry! I will sign some autographs for your kids… but please… I need to go inside…" And the man rubbed his chin, but then took a notebook, and Megumi began signing an autograph for him. "Thank you very much!" She added and ran inside of the restaurant. "Father!" She added, sat in front of him, and gasped for air. "I'm sorry… I… I'm sorry…" She mentioned.

"You are persistent… but I'm not paying for your food." He added and began reading the menu. "Damn Yamamoto, now I can't even eat in peace." Saku mentioned, and Megumi breathed out heavily, glad to know Saku wasn't yelling for security to kick her out. "Waiter!" He suddenly yelled, and Megumi flinched thinking she was going to be kicked out. "I want Fettuccine Alfredo, and red wine." And the waiter was about to speak. "I said red wine! I don't want your white wine garbage! And if you spit on my food, I will break you, understood?" And the waiter nodded in agreement. "What are you ordering?" Saku asked.

"Eh?" And she saw the menu, and remembered she just escaped an exercise session after eating a lot of sweets and she was supposed to see a nutritionist later that day. "Caesar salad… and water… please…" She added with sadness.

"Don't joke around!" Saku yelled, and Megumi flinched. "Bring her lasagna and orange juice!" He ordered, and the waiter nodded and rushed away. Salad? You are so thin you could use some weight! If you are trying to make me feel pity for you, it's not working! So stop pretending!"

"I'm not pretending… I… never pretend…" Megumi added, and Saku faced her in disbelief. "I fear father… but… I want to… be able to love father… that's why… regardless of how much I fear father… I'm doing my best…" And Saku made an annoyed sound with his throat, as if growling at her. "Father is… lonely… is he not…?" And Saku suddenly smiled.

"You think I'm lonely? Ha! I am rich! I don't need anything! Just look at me! I always eat in the fanciest restaurant this rat-hole of a city can offer me! And you call me lonely?" And Megumi gulped hard. "You are wasting your time? Why even bother about something fruitless?"

"It's not fruitless." Megumi began. "It wouldn't be if you tried… you don't know… maybe… you haven't kicked me from your table… because… deep inside… you want me to be here…" And Saku once again faced her with hatred. "Nothing is impossible… father… I already… conquered one impossible by getting married with Yahiro-kun…"

"Seducing him you mean!" He yelled. "My son was perfect! You hear me! He was everything I ever desired! Powerful! Rude! Greedy! And now look at him! You destroyed all I paid for!" Saku complained.

"No… father… I… just loved him…" And Saku sat back at his sit. "…You miss him… don't you…?" And Saku said nothing. "I took him away… and I'm sorry… but… I'm trying to share him… I just want… everyone to be happy, together… as a family…"

"You started this… remember…?" And Megumi nodded in agreement. "Well, we are finishing it… my son needs a lesson, and I will give it to him. I am better than my son, you hear me?"

"He doesn't care." And Saku widened his eyes in hatred. "Yahiro doesn't want to defeat you for vengeance… or anything like that… he doesn't really hate you…" And Saku closed his hands into fists. "The only reason Yahiro is placing too much effort into this… is because he wishes… for you to acknowledge this relationship… father…" And Megumi delivered a smile to him.

"Yamamoto… Megumi…" And the girl nodded. "I'm never… acknowledging this relationship… you hear me…?" And Megumi lowered her head, but nodded in agreement. "But it's true…" And Megumi widened her eyes. "I want my son back… but not by the hand of a weakling like you…"

"…I see…" And Megumi lowered her head, and then noticed her plate arriving. It arrived fast because the waiters feared Saku Saiga and wanted him to leave as soon as possible. Saku then began eating, and drinking his wine. "Ah? Akemi's favorite red wine?" She began, and Saku was surprised. "Then father likes… Akemi's wine too… Red Rouge wine… 1968… Akemi's birth year." And Saku was impressed. "Akemi mentioned it… how her favorite was Red Rogue… and how you opened a bottle for her from the year of her birth when you proposed to her."

"Why would Akemi tell you something like that? Our marriage was pure business." Saku added, and Megumi moved her head in negation. "Akemi betrayed me for money… she believes Yahiro can make more money than me, that witch."

"She… actually hates being called that…" Megumi mentioned. "It makes her cry…" And Saku reacted to that last. "Father… you love Akemi… don't you?" And Saku lowered his head. "Then, you know what I feel for Yahiro… why won't you accept it? Is your greed that strong?"

"It is." He concluded. "Eat your food before I ask the waiters to kick you out… you say at least one more word… and you are out… understood…?" And Megumi nodded in agreement. "Good… now… eat…" And Megumi was about to speak, but she knew Saku was serious. Yet, she then had an idea, began taking stuff from out of her purse, found a notebook, and a pen, and began writing on it. She then delivered the notebook to Saku, who read what was writing. "Thanks for the food… father…?" And she began eating, and doing cute sounds when tasting the delicious dish of the Italian restaurant. "Don't call me father." He added, and Megumi then took the notebook and wrote on it, and then delivered to him, who read it carefully. "Your mustache reacts each time I call you father." And Saku grabbed his mustache. "You are playing a dangerous game… girl…" And Megumi just smiled and ate her lasagna in silence. "How is the lasagna…? I have never tried it…" He asked. And Megumi then took a plate, cut some lasagna and delivered it to him. "I just asked how it was!" And Megumi pointed at her lips, and then pointed at the waiters. "Fine! I will taste it myself!" He yelled, and ate the lasagna. "Umm… a little burned…" And Megumi raised an eyebrow, and took some of the lasagna, and then moved her face in negation. "You are saying I don't have good taste?" He yelled, and the girl pointed at her lips. "Your taste is wrong! It's burned!" And she moved her head in negation. And this Fettuccine is cold!" And Megumi faced Saku's food. "Are you calling me a liar? Taste it yourself!" And he placed some on her plate, on top of her lasagna, ruining her dish. Megumi then took her fork and tasted the dish, and when she did she smiled happily. "What?" And Megumi stood up, took Saku's plate, took some lasagna, and mixed it together. "What are you doing?" And Megumi made the mimicking of eating with her fork. "You are crazy!" And Saku tasted it. "Oh? It tastes… good…" And Megumi nodded. "…Umm… I may mix them again… but… eating two dishes is too much for myself." And Megumi had an idea, and she took her notebook and wrote on it, then she delivered it to him. "We can try different mixes together every day… father…" And then Megumi giggled, and pointed at his mustache. And Saku faced the girl, and when he did, he smiled.

* * *

"You say you saw her entering this restaurant?" Yahiro asked, and Aoi, next to him, just nodded in agreement. "Is she safe?" Yahiro asked, and Aoi just flinched at that last. "What's the matter, Aoi? I asked if she is safe." And Aoi then pointed at the front door of the restaurant, and at Megumi and Saku Saiga making it out of the restaurant. The girl was smiling, and so was Saku Saiga. "Megu…" Yahiro began, but upon noticing his father's smile, he had second thoughts. "The old man is… my father is…" And then Megumi waved her hand to Saku. The proud man didn't even wave back at her, he just left. Megumi then was about to leave, but suddenly, she noticed Yahiro at the other side of the street, and her heart froze.

"Ya-Yahiro…?" And she lowered her head ashamed. "You… didn't trust me…" She added, and her eyes watered. Yahiro then walked toward her, there was confusion in his eyes, and Megumi refused to stare back at him. "I told you… to trust me…" She cried, and Yahiro saw his father at the distance, then faced Megumi, then at his father again, and finally, he calmed down.

"I trust you…" And Yahiro took his scheduling tablet out. "Fine then… it's 3:00pm… you left at 12:00pm… three hours… well… I suppose if you wake up an hour earlier every morning, I can fix your schedule, so you always get the time to join my father for supper at his favorite restaurant… I suppose I can arrange it somehow… there… no more scheduling between 12:00pm to 3:00pm. You are officially booked to this restaurant. Just let me know if there are changes in your location, you don't want to worry me more than needed, do you?" Yahiro explained, and Megumi faced him with concern.

"What… was that…?" She wondered, and Yahiro moved his shoulders up and down as reply. "You… are allowing me… to see your father…? Every day…?" And Yahiro rolled his eyes in annoyance and then showed his agenda to her. "But… I thought you didn't…"

"I was weak… and committed a mistake by distrusting you…" And Megumi blinked twice at that last. "In a marriage… trust should be mutual… I'm not going to forbid you from seeing my father… even if I know, that different than mother, he can't be convinced to decline… I at least will allow you to try…" And Megumi nodded, and she then hugged Yahiro hard. "There… don't cry… I said I was sorry…" Yahiro added with a smile and while rubbing Megumi's head. "Don't get discouraged. No one can resist your charms anyway. Maybe stone-heart will understand." And Megumi nodded. "Let's go then…you are late for a birthday party, and they already paid us, so you better do a nice performance. And no cake for you." And Megumi flinched, but nodded in agreement.

* * *

**Ok, nothing left to say but that my heart hurts me a lot for thinking this much. Man I need to sleep. For the time being, there is no Chibi-Tadashi show, I spend almost all day writing this chapter, and man do I need to sleep. I promise more Chibi-Tadashi show next time, right now, he is on vacations. (A box inside of the author's room starts moving oddly, as if something inside was jumping) Stay there and stop moving or I will hurt you badly! (Evil stare, the box flinches and sweat drops). That's all for today, good night, and I know you are reading this! I spend all my Saturday writing just to make you smile, you better appreciate this, lady. (Author faints) Now tell me if I don't keep my promises.**


	16. Lady in Red

**Hey guys! It's not Valentine's Day yet! But I realized I may not have the time to update on Valentines. It had been a hell of a week for me… and I still got too much to update… and I'm stressed… too much work… not enough sleeping time… and I have a meeting with the Director of our company. At least things are going good at work. I need vacations T_T.**

**Anyway, today's chapter got some sort of a tribute for a good friend here on the site. Almost three years ago she wrote a story about my story. Its name is "Lady in Red". In that story, Kit2000 described Megumi's birthday party after the events involving her fake engagement with Yahiro, back then still a Saiga. This time, however, for her second birthday since the story began (almost 4 years ago T_T), I took the liberties of writing her birthday party, but there are small references of "Lady in Red", nothing too major, but I officially declare that story as part of "One Despicable Guy's" continuity. And for the curious ones, I had planned this since reading "Lady in Red", and I recommend you to read it.**

**There is something else I need to say before you read this chapter. Other that it not being grammar-fixed yet, this specific chapter is a little more… well… let's say it could be rated T+, a little beyond T I suppose. So you have been warmed, there is nothing too explicit, but there is something. So read, enjoy, Have a very Happy Valentine's Day! And the next update will be… (takes calendar out) On March 01 of the current year (marks current year in bold and circles it). Read, enjoy, and have fun!**

* * *

**Prologue:**

* * *

**February 14, 145 days to deadline.**

"Take your clothes off." The information reached her ears, but it took a couple of minutes to reach her mind. Megumi was confused, surprised, and her heart stopped upon noticing her husband taking the top of his clothes off, was he serious? "What are you waiting for?" He asked, Megumi flinched. This surely was one of his jokes, he was never serious. But soon she saw him unbuttoning his pants and she quickly yelled out surprised.

"Ya-Ya-Yahiro-kun! Are we… are we really?" She freaked out. And Yahiro climbed her bed, trapping her from her wrists, pushing her into submission. He was going to force her if needed be. "You are joking… right…? Soon you will finish this with a 'not at all' kind of comment." Megumi added with a shivering tone of voice. She then felt Yahiro approaching her even more, forcing her to stare back at him, and at his naked chest. With his legs he trapped hers, and an evil smile appeared on his lips. "Yahiro?" She wondered.

"I told you… that I would make you mine." He sentenced, and Yahiro leaned closer, kissed her softly, and began moving his hand toward her buttoned shirt. He played with the first button and opened it, and began doing the same with the others. "You are mine now." And then, Megumi just woke up.

"Gyaaaaah! I'm not ready!" Megumi yelled out, her face flushed. Her hair was a mess, and she was breathing out heavily. It was only a dream. Not a healthy one, but a mind blowing kind of dream, all because of Yahiro's intense flirting. "I was… dreaming? What… what kind of dream was I having…? Did I really… with Yahiro-kun?" And she immediately stood up and ran toward her bathroom, reached the faucet and filled it with water before finally burying her face inside of the cold liquid. Waking up her senses, lowering her already high temperature. This was not her usual self. She never had these kinds of dreams. And when she made it out of the water of the faucet, she faced her wet reflex by the mirror. "I'm so… dirty…" She added while shivering.

"You are an adult, Megumi-chan." She suddenly heard, and then faced the door of her room, where her husband was standing proudly. "I don't need to be a genius to know what you were thinking about." And Megumi blushed madly, while Yahiro just approached her. "Hey… Megumi…" He added carefully, and then placed his arms at the wall but trapping her between them. Megumi then flinched, this was almost like in her dream. But this time she was awake. Yahiro then approached her, and stole from her a soft kiss. And then he leaned closer to her ear and whispered. "Happy Birthday." He finally turned around, and left her there while her temperature once again rose to abnormal levels due to her embarrassment. "Oh! And here is a present for this special day!" Yahiro added, and placed a small present box by the bed before finally walking out of the room.

Megumi then felt herself relaxing a little. Regardless of how evil Yahiro was sometimes, he was always kind to her. She was glad for that last, and a sincere smile appeared on her lips. She then walked toward the present box, without drying her hair first, she was that anxious. She then began opening the box, and when she did, she suddenly flinched out of surprise.

"Eeeeeeeeeeh!" She yelled hard and the whole apartment vibrated with her voice. "Ya-Ya-Yahiro-kun! What is… the present… the… the… what exactly are your plans for tonight?" She wondered while taking out from the box some very revealing panties, and Yahiro just laughed hard while once again entering her room.

"But why? Megumi-chan. You are 18 years old." Yahiro began, but Megumi wasn't at all pleased by the present. "I thought? What can I give as a present to a beautiful 18 years old? And then it hit me. How about her first adult underwear to begin with?" And Megumi shivered hard. "It is about time I stop spoiling you as a child. And start seeing you as a woman, am I right?" And Megumi gulped hard. "Today will be… a really exciting day I believe…"

* * *

**One Despicable Guy.**

**Chapter Sixteen: Lady in Red.**

* * *

"He did what?" Sakura suddenly yelled, and Megumi just buried her face behind her menu. Both girls where at a coffee stand. Sakura had invited Megumi to enjoy some sweets and the girl had accepted. She never actually thought they would end speaking about what Yahiro did to her earlier that morning. "That pervert! I can't believe Yahiro is that kind of person! How dare he do something like that to you? It's despicable!" Sakura yelled.

"No… well… Yahiro is just Yahiro…" Megumi added, being extremely embarrassed. "He… does his best… at least… every day is fun when being with Yahiro-kun…" She mentioned and blushed even harder. "Uwah… what am I supposed to do? He did announce we were going to… well… Yahiro and I… today I'm an adult after all…" She cried, and Sakura moved her head in negation several times. "What should I do?"

"Give up." Sakura added, and Megumi flinched. "If he announced it then he is serious. There is nothing to do about it. He always gets what he wants." Sakura sentenced, and Megumi lowered her face ashamed. "Well… I need to think about a good Valentine's Day present for Jun… for birthday I got him some incredible clothes he will be modeling tonight at the party, but for Valentine's Day I need to get some chocolates for him. Dark chocolate with sweet center, so Jun-like if you ask me." And Megumi just sweat dropped at the comparison. "What are you giving Yahiro?" She wondered.

"Valentine's?" She wondered, and Sakura nodded. "It's true… today is also… Valentine's Day." Megumi added, and Sakura faced her with interest, since drawn on Megumi's face was a soft smile and a stare of excitement. The girl was so innocent and in love, that every day she looked as if she just fell in love again for the first time. "Eh? But we are married… if Yahiro-kun sees me at Ryuu's apartment cooking something… he will ruin the surprise…"

"You mean he is not working today?" And Megumi moved her head in negation. "So… he truly is placing his heart into the celebration and arranging everything for the party tonight?" And Megumi nodded. "Aw! I envy you so much! Jun only runs away from me! A girl could use a Yahiro." Sakura declared.

"After everything that had happened… between you and Yahiro-kun… you saying that… worries me…" And Sakura lowered her face ashamed. "…I wonder if father would like to come…" Megumi mentioned, and Sakura flinched when hearing that last. "Right! I will invite him!" And Sakura's face went blue in fear. "I got to go now… I need to see father and invite him to the party…"

"Wait! Megumi-chan!" Sakura yelled. But Megumi was already running out of the store happily, and went in search for Saku's building. "That girl is going to ruin the celebration for everyone." Sakura added, and she began shivering hard. "Uwah! Only hearing his name freaks me out! Scary!" She continued and rubbed her arms hard.

* * *

"We arrived only a couple of minutes ago… we will make it in time for the celebration once Hikari recovers of the abruptly change of time zones." Kei spoke by phone while walking around the airport as fresh as a lettuce, while Hikari followed him with her eyes surrounded by bangs of tiredness. "You did what?" Kei added in surprise, and Hikari faced her groom with curiosity, as a dark aura surrounded him. "Yahiro… once I find a laptop, I will send you the divorce papers… don't worry about Megumi's signature, I can perfectly copy it, but yours I want it to be written in blood." And Hikari flinched at that last, but then she heard a strong laughter.

"Seriously Kei? In blood?" They both heard, as Yahiro approached to the couple just arriving and hang the phone. "At any rate, why should you care about how intimate Megumi and I become. Right, Hi-ka-ri-chan?" Yahiro added, Kei grew a vein at his forehead, Hikari just blushed madly. "Don't tell me you haven't touched her yet." Yahiro whispered.

"Yahiro… as your friend I will suggest you not to touch that subject…" Kei mentioned. "I can tolerate must of your jokes. But if you start joking about that particular scenario, I will hurt you." Kei declared, and Yahiro smiled. "Let's try to keep this serious. The numbers won't lie. Our growing rate is not enough, even with Megumi's career resulting this profitable." Kei added.

"I noticed… but we are running out of options. What else can we do?" He wondered, and Hikari then noticed how tense both Kei and Yahiro were. "Megumi had been spending some time with my father." And Kei was surprised. "She thinks she can change him… but… she doesn't know my father. His greed… it is stronger than anything… perhaps she would be able to change his heart… but not before he crushed me…"

"Yeah… Saku will never accept this relationship… unless you prove you are better than him…" Kei explained. "Only then will he allow it. Only then will you have the right to do whatever you want. Only then will you be free." And Yahiro nodded. "If you want to disappear… I can…"

"Kei…" Yahiro interrupted. "I also thought about disappearing… but… Megumi tried so hard…" And Kei smiled. "I'm going to beat my father… and once I do. He will have no other option but giving me his favor. And only then, will I be worthy of Megumi's love." And Hikari faced them both with curiosity, realizing they truly belonged to a far different world. "I will still make her mine tonight!" He confessed cheerfully.

"Yahiro… you truly want me to hurt you… don't you…?" Kei added with a dark aura surrounding him. "Incredible how only you can force me to snap like this." And Yahiro just laughed hard at that last.

* * *

"How many times do I have to tell you that you are not welcomed here?" Chitose yelled when Megumi entered the Saiga Financial Building, and Megumi just faced Chitose with hatred and rage. "The hippo called! She wants her butt back! Why don't you go and give it back, fatso?" Chitose yelled childishly.

"I don't know what makes you so stupid… but it really works…" Megumi mentioned, and the employers all around the place held their laughter. "Step aside, baka-chibi!" Megumi complained.

"Make me, old lady!" Chitose replied and faced her back with hatred. "You are so old I want to ask you how old you are, but you probably can't count that high!" And Megumi felt a vein popping at her forehead and her eyes shined with rage.

"I'm busy now! Can I ignore you some other time?" Megumi replied in annoyance and while a dark aura surrounded her.

"Right, ignore me, because you can't be ignored! Since you are so fat they saw you from the moon and they thought earth had a pimple!" Chitose continued, and some employers couldn't stand the laughter anymore, and Megumi delivered a demon-like stare to him.

"I may be fat but you are ugly! And at least I can lose weight!" Megumi yelled, and Chitose felt a vein popping at his forehead. "Seriously… you act as if your arrogance was a virtue." Megumi added, and Chitose grunted in annoyance. "At any rate, are you always this much of an idiot, or you are doing an effort today because it is my birthday?"

"I'm a financial genius!" Chitose yelled out of annoyance and hatred. "Talking about stupid, I bet your brain feels as good as new, knowing that you don't use it at all." And Megumi closed her hands into fists.

"Brains aren't everything!" She complained in hatred. "In your case, they are nothing!" And Chitose didn't understand it at first, but once he did he went furious.

"Way to go, mute girl! Keep talking! Maybe someday you will say something intelligent!" And Megumi was about to abuse her voice and leave him deaf, but she knew that would only lower her to his same level.

"Act you age, not your IQ." Megumi added, and Chitose opened his mouth to counter her insult, but then noticed that even if his IQ was high he couldn't possibly act his age, so it was a double insult. "I won! Chitose Baaaaaka! Baka, baka, baaaaaka!" And she stuck her tongue out.

"You infuriate me!" Chitose complained, but then Megumi took a piece of paper from out of her purse and delivered it to him. "What's this?" He wondered, and read the piece of paper. "An invitation?"

"To my birthday party." Megumi added and crossed her arms and turned around. "…You are an idiot… but it's kind of fun to argue with you… so… if you want… please go…" She blushed out of annoyance for even thinking about Chitose as someone to be fun to be around to. "You don't have to go if you don't want any way! The party will survive without the clown." She added after feeling she was losing to Chitose somehow.

"Clown? You are the one who invites a kid to her party because she got few friends!" And Megumi felt insulted for a moment, but then she blinked twice, faced Chitose, and smiled softly. "What's that damn smile for?" He complained.

"Thank you." She mentioned, and Chitose flinched and backed off thinking the girl would soon yell and leave him deaf. "For calling me your friend…" And Chitose then noticed what he just said and blushed madly. "You can't fix it, I heard you, and I will get the security camera tape as a proof." She added cheerfully.

"Not fair! It's just you talking so much confuses me!" Chitose replied. "How can anyone concentrate when someone just wants you to speak so we can hear your voice more often?" And Chitose blushed, covered his mouth, turned around, and cursed himself.

"My voice is that… enjoyable…?" Megumi began, and then she smiled softly. "If only I knew… perhaps… I wouldn't have stayed silent for so long… your brother, means that much to me…" She confessed, and Chitose felt a vein popping at his forehead.

"Fine! I will let you in only this time because it is your birthday! But I don't like you! You hear me? I'm a Saiga! And we won't fall under your spell, witch!" And Megumi felt a vein popping at her forehead.

"Despicable-chibi!" She added in a loud tone of voice, and Chitose just ran away with his face flushed red. "…Eto… Chitose…?" She wondered upon noticing the boy's odd reaction. But forgetting about him, Megumi just walked past the guard, who smiled for the girl and allowed her inside. Apparently, something had changed in the building. Now instead of facing Megumi with hatred after all the Yamamoto Entertainment Corporation had done to the Saiga's Financial Group, they were actually pleased when she came for a visit, which was often.

Megumi then took the elevator to the top floor, and when the golden doors were opened, she stood out and walked toward the office of Saku Saiga, and found him there and yelling at his phone as it was usual.

"I told you I don't care about any excuses! I want that company doing money immediately! I don't care about how many employers you fire! Do you understand me?" Saku yelled, and Megumi flinched, Saku was in a horrible mood today. "I don't care about their families! Find a way!" And Saku hung his phone hard. "I'm surrounded by idiots! And what the hell do you want now?" He yelled, and Megumi flinched and backed off. "If you got nothing to say, then go! I don't have time to waste."

"…Father… you are… in an awful mood today…" And Saku faced the girl with annoyance. "Yahiro is not working today… so perhaps… you could relax a little as well…" And Saku crossed his arms in annoyance. "Well… maybe not…" She sweat dropped. "I will just… leave this here…" She added and placed an invitation by his table, and Saku took it up and began reading it. "It would make me happy if… father could join us… at least for a while… I'm sure Yahiro would like it too." She informed.

"I certainly doubt it." He mentioned and faced Megumi with annoyance. "Now, leave! I'm too busy as to be bothered with childish parties! I got a company to run! And tell my stupid son that I'm not going to give up until he understands that I'm the better of us both!" And Megumi flinched, nodded in agreement, and then left the office. "Damn child! As if I had the time to waste in useless parties!" Saku complained, and Megumi could hear him easily despite the door being closed.

"Megumi?" Someone asked, and Megumi flinched and faced Akemi Saiga. Both exchanged looks, being curious about the reasons behind the other one being there. "Umm… why are you… here?" Akemi wondered, and Megumi just smiled oddly. "You don't really think you can truly change my idiotic husband… do you…?" Akemi added in sadness.

"I have been trying…" She admitted. "One day I think I managed to do something… and the next one he lowers my self-stem…" She added with a dark aura swallowing her. "But… I'm doing my best… for Yahiro-kun…" She mentioned, and then faced Akemi. Somehow she was in a low mod. "Why are you… here… mother…?"

"Uwah! Megumi-chan called me mother!" Akemi yelled happily, and suddenly the yells at the other side of the door stopped. "He heard me!" Akemi added, grabbed Megumi's hand, and pulled her into the elevator moments before Saku could make it out of his office. "Good… he didn't see me…" And the elevator began moving down. "I'm sorry… it's just… I foolishly tried to invite my husband out for Valentine's Day… but as every year, he doesn't care in the less… no wonder now less than ever after I switched sides."

"Then… that means Akemi… loves father?" Megumi added, and Akemi just smiled softly. "I knew it!" Megumi added, and Akemi just lowered her face ashamed. "Saku loves Akemi?" She asked curiously, and Akemi blinked twice at that last.

"No clue… until recently, I never thought about it…" Akemi admitted, and Megumi stared at her with concern. "It wasn't until you opened my eyes… I didn't saw him as nothing else but a business opportunity… but now… I mean… things are going decently with Yahiro…and when I see you two… it feels like belonging to a real family, not plain business…" And Megumi smiled warmly. "Today Yahiro gave me the day… and when he said it was because of your birthday… I felt lonely… if only Saku knew… that I have missed him so much." And the elevator's doors opened, and when they did, both heard a surprised yell. "Eh? That girly yell can only belong to…" And Akemi faced Chitose, who pointed at her with an accusation finger and his face going blue in fear. "Chitose?"

"Fatso! Idiot! Mother stealer! I hate you!" Chitose yelled, and even before Megumi could enter another discussion with the boy, Chitose just ran away while crying. "I hate you all!" He continued yelling.

"That's not good… Chitose dislikes losing to others…" And Megumi faced Akemi with curiosity. "Now he feels I replaced him with you… my poor baby… I would watch my back all day if I were you." And Megumi flinched. "This family seems to be crumbling more and more with each passing day… I can't wait for the moment this all ends, regardless of who wins." And Megumi nodded. "Why are men so proud? They make us girls so sad… why can't they understand…?"

"Akemi, I got an idea." And Megumi took Akemi's hands in hers. "Let's help them understand." She informed with a smile. "It's my birthday, but it is also Valentine's Day… and nothing would make me happier, than showing my love to Yahiro… just as much as he shows his love for me."

* * *

"Yahiro! Kei!" Akira yelled when seeing both coming out of a car at the outsides of the city, where a small forest was found. She then jumped toward both Kei and Yahiro and hugged them both hard. "I missed you two a lot." But then Akira began pulling their cheeks hard. "You two better behave properly around my two precious girls, or I will personally kill you both." She added and then faced every possible direction. "And where are my girls?" She wondered, and both Kei and Yahiro smiled.

"I don't track Megumi's movements anymore." Yahiro admitted, and Akira was surprised. "I decided to trust her. We agreed in celebrating tonight." And Akira nodded in agreement. "And that's a good thing. Otherwise I wouldn't have the time for the arrangements." Yahiro explained, and then walked around a mansion's green fields, where many tea tables were found. "Thanks for helping with the preparations."

"After years of hating you, it was the less I could do." She explained, and walked with Kei and Yahiro around the place. "And where is Hikari?" Akira wondered, and Kei pointed at the car, were a zombie-like Hikari was trying to recover from the change of time-zones. "Uh! Is she dead?"

"Not quiet… but she truly worries me… she stayed late yesterday studying… and in the morning the kitchen was a mess… I don't need to be a genius to know that she backed something… I'm anxious… but… she working so hard is just…" And Yahiro began laughing at Kei. "Forgetting about the details of our life together… isn't this… too much… Yahiro?" Kei wondered. "Rich or not… this was a very expensive present…" Kei added, and Yahiro nodded in agreement. "It sort of feels like if you were preparing to lose."

"I'm not losing…" Yahiro added, and Kei just nodded in agreement. "I know it feels like I'm going to lose… Chitose is… very aggressive with his business… but… I'm not losing to him… I need to win, no matter what." And both Kei and Akira exchanged looks. "But I can't keep on ignoring Megumi… she is my wife, and deserves this and much more… I need to start thinking as a husband… and care for her…" And Kei was proud of Yahiro. "I need my laptop."

"Not today, Mr. fine husband." Kei added and stopped Yahiro from going back to work. "Let me take care about the business. And Akira to take care of the tables and sweets. You still need to get the present ready, but don't spend too much. Only the essential."

"When you are rich… everything seems essential… until you realize you don't use it… I feel despicable…" Yahiro admitted, and Akira patted his back for a while. "And where is your not so essential boyfriend?" He wondered, and Akira felt a dark aura surrounding her.

"He missed his plane." She added with hatred. "Something tells me he is not going to make it in time… that damn Tadashi…" And Yahiro breathed out in defeat, took his phone out, and began arranging a plane. "Quit wasting unnecessary money!" Akira added and took Yahiro's phone. "If he doesn't arrive, it's his fault for being a horrible boyfriend. Quit worrying about him, I'm more worried about your plans for tonight with Megumi."

"Not telling you." Yahiro added with a smirk, which of course annoyed Akira a lot. "You know… we barely spend some time together…" Yahiro began, and Akira stared at him with concern. "I'm always busy trying to win this contest against my father as to concentrate in her… and each effort I make, despite being for her, just keeps on placing more barriers between us… I sometimes fear I'm not doing my best… but if I speed up anything, she freaks out, and pushes me away gently. She gives me too many liberties… and it gets harder and harder… to deliver my feelings…" And Akira was surprised of hearing that last. "Teasing her is not enough anymore… I need something… deeper… not meaningless words… or I won't be satisfied…"

"The more time I get to know you, the more complex I understand you are." Akira confessed, and Yahiro faced her with curiosity. "Yahiro… you aren't that bad." She added with a sincere smile, and then took his hand and placed an object there. It was a home-made chocolate tied inside a transparent present box. "Happy Valentine's Day!" She added sweetly. "Let's be friends from now and ever." And Yahiro smiled at that last gesture.

"I'm not giving you anything for White Day." Yahiro added, and Akira felt a vein popping at her forehead hard. "After all, I'm married." He continued, and Akira just smiled once again, and nodded in agreement.

* * *

"I'm not sure about this… Megumi… I have never done anything hand-made ever… this can only end in a disaster." Akemi explained. She was wearing an apron, and cooking gloves. Both her and Megumi were inside Akemi's apartment and at the kitchen, about to start cooking for Valentine's Day. And all of Akemi's many maids were witnessing it all with teary eyes when thinking about their beloved master cooking something for Saku Saiga. "I feel like a fool. I mean, really? Cooking? He will hate it."

"Father got a kind heart… very deep inside… but he got one… like Yahiro-kun!" She added, and began mixing some ingredients inside of a pot. "What do you want to cook… Akemi…? Anything you are good at? Remember it needs to have chocolate, or it's not a Valentine's Day dish."

"Megumi… I'm rich… my maids cook for me…" Akemi added in concern, and Megumi moved her head in negation several times. "I don't even know what I'm doing. I mean, Saku doesn't even like sweets." Akemi explained.

"He will like it… because it is Akemi-made." And the woman sweat dropped. "Let's try some brownies… since it is your first time, even if they burn, they will be delicious…" And Akemi faced Megumi with concern. "First we need a cup of white sugar… two eggs… unsweetened cocoa powder… and salt!"

"Salt? I'm not a genius, but aren't sweets supposed to have sugar instead of salt?" And Megumi moved her head in negation, and took some salt out. "Megumi… do you even know how to cook…?" And Megumi felt a vein popping at her forehead and began nodding in agreement. "You ever cooked for Yahiro before?" And Megumi froze in shock. "You have?"

"Uweh! Well… actually…" And Megumi shivered, and the salt and the sugar slid from her hands as she began waving her hands cutely in embarrassment, and Akemi just sweat dropped. "Ah! I need flour!" She added and began walking toward the cupboard, and noticed the flour at the top of the cupboard."

"So you have cooked for him." Akemi added with a teasing smile drawn on her face. "I can imagine Yahiro's cold words when he saw what you cooked. Something like: 'Eh! I have seen better dishes in a third world coffee shop', or something like that." Akemi added, and Megumi then felt her face going blue, but not because of Akemi's words, but because the flour bag was about to fall. "Megumi! Watch out!" Akemi yelled, and suddenly the whole kitchen was filled in flour, leaving both Megumi and Akemi covered all in flour. "What just happened?"

"Uwah! Sorry." Megumi added cutely and while staring at Akemi with teary eyes. "It's just… the first time I backed for Yahiro… the obento… shrimp kiss… uweh… I can't concentrate anymore…" She admitted, and Akemi faced her oddly. "I have never been able to see a shrimp the same way ever since! Yahiro-kun teases me a lot!" And Akemi suddenly began laughing. "Don't laugh! He made me think I gave my first kiss to a shrimp!"

"Aw, Megumi-chan you cute little princess!" Akemi added and hugged her hard. "I could eat you! Aw, you are so cute! No matter how old you get you are always a little angel! Kyaaaaa! I envy you so much, Megumi-chan!" Akemi added, and Megumi sweat dropped. "Fine then… I will place my heart into it… just like Megumi-chan does all the time…" And Megumi faced Akemi with interest. "It's never too late for love… is it?" And Megumi just smiled. "By the way. I'm going to cook brownies. But what about you, Megumi-chan? Don't tell me you are going to go for the easy exit? I mean, my stupid son doesn't deserve anything Megumi-made, but please, brownies? I mean, I doubt you would be satisfied by giving him that."

"…Yeah… you are right…" Megumi admitted, and then hugged her knees close to her chest. "Brownies would be… not at all for Yahiro-kun…" She admitted, and then she had an idea. "Ah! I know what I wanna bake!" She suddenly exclaimed. "I need flaked coconut… and eggs… and… well… flour…" Megumi added and faced her already flour covered hair. "…and I will need chocolate too… and a lot of indirect kisses!" She added with enthusiasm, and Akemi just faced her with confusion.

"And a shower… you aren't going to your birthday party dressed like a cookie before going to the oven." And Megumi faced her flour covered clothes. "Maids!" Akemi added and clapped her hands a couple of times, and then tree flour covered maids arrived. "Take her measures, and go buy red fabric. She will teach me to cook, I will teach her to sew a dress. Akemi-style." She added, and Megumi smiled.

"Then we better hurry… mother…" Megumi added with enthusiasm. And the two continued with their cooking.

* * *

"Not girly enough! How am I to impress the attendants to the party with such a mainly maid?" Yahiro added coldly, and Finn, who just arrived to the mansion with Ryuu, blushed madly and began pulling her already short maid's skirt down. "The skirt needs to be shorter."

"If it goes any shorter it will reveal my panties!" Finn added out of annoyance, and Yahiro smirked at her. Ryuu, next to her, just sweat dropped and faced her with a smile. "Ryuu! Say something! He is teasing me so much! Aren't you going to do something?"

"Well… actually…" And Ryuu blushed and turned aside, and Finn was surprised for that reaction coming from her boyfriend and freaked out. "No… I didn't mean anything… really… it's just… well…" And Finn blushed madly and walked toward Akira, and bowed.

"Ple-ple-please sho-sho-shorten my skirt a little more." And Akira sweat dropped, Ryuu blushed madly, and Yahiro smirked hard at what he was witnessing.

"That's a flashy maid!" He teased, and Finn flinched. "Now, do we agree on you using skirts more often from now and on? Or am I really going to have to cut your skirt until your panties are visible?" He continued teasing, and Finn blinked twice at that last. "You are a girl! Behave accordingly! Or else I will keep on teasing you! You want people to think Ryuu likes men?" And Finn's jaw dropped. "Get her a longer skirt, just a little on top of her knees. I don't want the attendants to start drooling the tables over her panties."

"I wish I could hit him… but… if it's not Megumi or Hikari I don't mind that much…" Akira admitted, and Finn felt like crying when hearing that last. "What? He is right. You are a girl and got a beautiful appeal. So I'm tagging with him in this one… I think the skirt is long enough as it is right now."

"But I'm cold!" Finn yelled out of annoyance, and Akira pointed at Ryuu, who was ignoring a lion cup while staring at Finn's legs. "Ryuu?" And the teen flinched and faced away, trying to calm down after seeing Finn this cute while wearing skirts. "I will wear skirts more often… I swear…" And Akira nodded in agreement and began walking away. "I can't believe men care this much about the way a girl dresses." She began.

* * *

"Akemi… I think perhaps… this is too much…" Megumi added with embarrassment. She was now wearing a deep-red satin formal evening dress with a v-neck, shoulder straps that crosses in her back revealing her creamy skin, and glittering embellishments at the front adorning the v-neck and her back. Her long skirt barely revealed her feet, now trapped inside some red and glamorous high-heeled shoes which revealed her foot fingers entirely. Akemi even placed some silver bracelets on her ankles to help Megumi feel fancier. And placed some white-gold made earrings. Her hair was fixed in spiral bangs, two at each side of her face. The rest of her hair was silky, as a river of creamy-brown waves, although Akemi died Megumi's hair a little, so her hair looked a little more like orange instead of brown, but only a little. "This is… strangely familiar… last year my mother made me dress in a similar red-dress… scary how this turned out to be…" She admitted, and Akemi then began painting her lips red. "Wait… Yahiro doesn't like…" But Megumi was unable to continue, since Akemi was already painting her lips."

"I think red suits you just perfectly." Akemi mentioned. "And to be in the safe side, I will wear black for the party. The lady of the shadows, Akemi Saiga. Men will drool upon seeing me, as usual, only I don't want to win the attention away from you this time."

"Red is fine…" And Akemi nodded in agreement. "Not for me… for Akemi…" And the woman faced Megumi with curiosity. "Red Rouge… Akemi is… Saku Saiga's Red Rouge…" And Akemi blinked twice. "I know about father's favorite wine… because… father always drinks Red Rouge… it reminds him of Akemi…" And Akemi smiled at that last. "Bitter and cold." Megumi joked.

"How dare you call me bitter and cold?" Akemi yelled, and Megumi just laughed cutely at that last. "Megumi… you too will become my son's Lady in Red." And Megumi blushed a little when hearing that last, and a soft smile adorned her lips. "Yes, red suits you. But you better don't abuse wine today. Adult or not, I don't want my son doing indecent things to you yet." And Megumi flinched and blushed madly.

"Akemi-san! Don't tease me about that!" Megumi complained. "I'm already too nervous wearing this dress as to think about what Yahiro wants for tonight! Mo!" And Akemi laughed at Megumi's reactions.

* * *

"Jun-kun!" Sakura yelled, and began looking for her boyfriend and groom, Jun Yamamoto, all around the mansion and while carrying a French-styled prince-charming-like costume. "Jun-kun! If you don't like my prince outfit just say so!" Sakura added with teary eyes, and Jun flinched while hiding around the corner and seen the costume she wanted him to wear as his birthday present. "I knew it! You didn't like it!" Sakura complained, and Jun flinched and decided to make it out of his hiding spot.

"It's not the outfit what I'm running from, Sakura-chan!" Jun mentioned while standing in front of Sakura awfully embarrassed, and surprising the many attendants to the party already taking place inside of the mansion. "It's just… well… your dress…" And Jun began admiring Sakura's dress.

The girl was now wearing a beautiful one pieced black dress with the skirt cut in a triangular way revealing her left leg almost entirely while her right one remained hidden. The cut had blue fabric-made flowers as attachments, but it didn't help Jun to fight his imagination and think about what were those flowers hiding, which almost forced his other self to take over after so long of being imprisoned.

"Is it that revealing?" Sakura wondered. "Well, after Finn began wearing that tiny skirt and winning everyone's attention, I totally had to stand out! Aren't you glad?" And suddenly, Jun began running away. "For God's sake! Jun! Are you always going to run away from me like that? Jun-kun!" She yelled and ran after her prince, allowing the many attendants to laugh at the troubled teen.

"Everyone seems to be having fun." Yahiro admitted. And Kei, next to him, nodded in agreement. "But it was about time Megumi arrived. The birthday girl surely wants to stand out, doesn't she?" And Kei suddenly froze where he was, and Yahiro raised an eyebrow to that last. "What?" He wondered, and Kei just moved his eyes to his right, not even wanting to point at all, and when Yahiro faced the direction, he allowed his cup of wine to fall down. "Father?" He wondered, and then the party went into silence, as Saku Saiga walked toward a table. "What is he doing here? Don't tell me Megumi…" And Kei placed his hand at Yahiro's shoulder.

"He didn't come here for you much likely… if you go and meet him, there could be a conflict we can't afford to have at the moment." And Yahiro bit his lips in annoyance. "He wants you to stay away. He already knows you noticed him. Don't fall into his game."

"His game is to intimidate me." Yahiro complained. "There is no way I am going to allow my father to think he is better than me only because he scared the hell out of me for 18 years." He began, but Kei had to stop him.

"You will ruin Megumi's birthday party, Yahiro." Kei added, and then his attention was stolen by a third person. "I believe you should reconsider your priorities at the moment, and leave your victory over Saku for later." And then Kei smiled and drank from his wine, as everyone breathed out strongly and then began clapping, as a girl entered the mansion, dressed in a beautiful red dress. "Birthday girl arrived."

"My lady in red." Yahiro continued, and then faced at Megumi as the girl walked shyly inside and was greeted by everyone. It was her birthday after all. "…She wins… Kei…" Yahiro admitted. "I will argue with my father later." And Yahiro began walking toward Megumi. "You should care for your bride as well, before someone steals her from you." Yahiro added, and Kei faced a more tired than anything Hikari, apparently with a slight head-ache after finally recovering from her trip around the world.

"Are you finally back to your senses, Miss number two?" Kei asked, and Hikari, who looked horribly tired despite the soft-blue dress she was wearing, faced Kei with hatred after once again being called number two. "I will be the one challenging you this time, Hikari." Kei added, and then offered his hand to the girl. "First one to lose his or her breath… loses." He added with a sparkling smile, which forced Hikari to blush madly and to breathe out heavily. "Seems like I won again."

"That wasn't fair! Kei!" She complained, and then blushed at the mention of her boyfriend's name. "I mean… I… stayed out late doing something for you." She admitted, and Kei nodded already knowing that last. "You… want it now…?" She wondered, and Kei made fun of her by nodding in agreement. Hikari then took out a sort of burned chocolate ball. "It was supposed… to be a brownie…" She admitted, and Kei was about to grab it. "No! Too embarrassing!" She added and ate it herself, and Kei just laughed at her. "I'm sorry… ught… tastes horrible." Hikari added.

"Now I get it! It is a very pleasant present!" Kei admitted, and Hikari blinked twice. "Chocolate kiss. Itadakimasu." He finished, and then kissed Hikari's lips, which were now a mixture of salty-burned chocolate and Hikari's flavor, which of course was a delight to Kei's lips, and forced Hikari's heart to freeze and her face to glow bright-red. "Happy Valentine's Day… Hikari…" Kei added and then kissed her once again.

"That Kei truly disturbs me sometimes." Yahiro added while seeing the couple kissing in the middle of the room, not minding everyone else could see them both perfectly. But ignoring the embarrassment he knew Hikari would feel upon realizing it all, Yahiro decided to place his attention on Megumi, as she continued greeting many familiar, and some not so familiar faces. Between the groups of people cutting his way through, he noticed his mother, who was blushing anxiously. "Eh? The witch changed her skin, but she is still a witch." Yahiro added.

"Who are you calling a witch?" Akemi suddenly yelled and smacked the back of Yahiro's head hard. "Stupid son! How many times do I have to tell you not to call me a witch?" She complained.

"And how many times do I have to tell you not to call me stupid son? Dammit!" He complained back. "Whatever… what is the old man doing here?" Yahiro asked, sort of annoyed, and at the same time anxious since he wished to leave and go to Megumi's side. But the multitude prevented him from doing it so. But then he noticed the odd stare of his mother as she faced the lonely table Saku was at. "Eh? My mind just blew up! Don't tell me you witch fell back for the old man? I thought it was only business for you two!"

"You were born… weren't you…" And Yahiro flinched. "Maybe it was business… maybe it wasn't… that's what I want to find out." And Yahiro wanted to complain, the situation was disturbing. Even if both were his biological parents, the truth was it felt as if his mother was dating a complete stranger. "I'm going then." She added and gulped hard, and approached Saku's table slowly. "Sa-Saku… dear…" Akemi began, an odd stare drawn on her face, and the whole time Yahiro just faced his parents, not truly believing what was going on. "May I… sit with you…?" She wondered, and Saku faced her in disgust.

"Why? Didn't you find someone richer to be with?" Saku added coldly. "Do as you want, woman! I don't care!" And Akemi was hurt by that last, but then took a small box from out of her purse, and placed it on the table. "Presents won't buy me, woman! You betrayed me! You can present me gold-made chocolates. It will change nothing."

"These are… home-made brownies…" The woman mentioned, and Yahiro, hearing it all from a safer distance, just felt his jaw dropping at such revelation. "I… cooked all day… I… hope you like it… dear…" And she blushed madly, and Saku faced the box with half burned brownies, then at Akemi, and then back at the brownies. He took one, and tasted it. "How… how are they…?" Akemi wondered.

"Sweet… you forgot the salt…" Saku added, and Akemi lowered her face ashamed. "Waitress!" Saku suddenly yelled, and a Finn that until back then had been chatting with another waiter, which turned out to be Ryuu, ran toward Saku Saiga. "Red Rouge wine! And Fast! Can't you see I'm having a moment here?" Saku yelled, and Finn was then about to speak. "I don't care about sweets going better with pink wine! I say red wine! And if you spit in my wine, I kill you!" And Finn flinched, nodded several times, and went to the kitchen to get the wine.

"I love it when you yell to the waitresses." Akemi added, and Finn arrived with a bottle of wine and filled a couple of cups for them. "Red Rouge wine… the wine we drank when we signed the papers for the arranged marriage… you… hated wine… you said it was…"

"Bitter and cold." And Akemi flinched when remembering Megumi's words. "So what? I like bitter and cold! Makes it more enjoyable to please you, damn traitor." And Akemi suddenly blushed, and Yahiro at the distance felt disturbed beyond explanation.

"If they start talking about backup plans… I kill myself…" Yahiro added, and then noticed, much to his dislike, that Megumi was still trapped between the multitude. And that she was already shaking in fear since despite now using her voice more openly, being surrounded like this was still a disturbing situation. "Time to save my princess." Yahiro added, and then walked toward Megumi, not minding who she was talking to or being stalked by, he just pushed everyone aside until reaching Megumi, who blushed madly once noticing Yahiro. "Red? Seriously? Are you ever going to allow me to forget about last year?" And Megumi gulped hard, and tried to smile for Yahiro. "Happy Birthday… Megumi…"

"Ha-Happy Valentine's Day… Yahiro-kun…" She replied softly, to which Yahiro just delivered a soft smile to her. He then took her hand and kissed it softly, forcing Megumi to blush madly, and everyone around them noticed the moment, and decided to take their distances.

"May I invite you for a dance… princess…?" And Megumi blushed softly, and silently moved her head, accepting the invitation. Yahiro then pulled Megumi gently toward the dancing floor, as pretending being a prince, about to share a dance with his Cinderella. Megumi then felt Yahiro's left hand grabbing her tiny waist, and his right hand trapping her own gently. He was a lot taller than her, so she was embarrassed to know that she probably was seen as a girl dancing with a grown up. "One year ago… I remember you trying your best to win a pointless game… who may have guessed it…?"

"Was I troublesome?" Megumi wondered, and Yahiro just smiled for her. "There is no day… that I can't think about… becoming Yahiro's burden… we are never together… only on moments like this one…" Megumi admitted with sadness, and while being led by Yahiro to dance around the whole mansion. "It's lonely… and comfortable at the same time… because I know Yahiro-kun loves me… even when we can't be together all the time…"

"Maybe I'm not trying hard enough either." Yahiro admitted, and Megumi faced him with concern. "Maybe I have been keeping my distance… so I don't end scaring you away…" And Megumi thought about it for a second, while Yahiro leaned closer to her. "You are an adult now… so maybe… I don't have to keep away that much."

"Uweh!" She complained, and some wine cups were broken, but Yahiro was unaffected and continued dancing. "You enjoy… teasing me… don't you…?" Megumi asked, and Yahiro nodded. "But you know… I… actually love the teasing Yahiro-kun…" She admitted, and Yahiro delivered an evil smile to her.

"By the way… if you aren't wearing my present for you then I'm going to get really sad…" He added, and Megumi remembered the present from earlier that morning and blushed madly. "It's too late for you to get a change, I'm going to find out anyway when I tell everyone to buzz off our new mansion." Yahiro explained.

"I'm wearing it! Please don't even mention it!" And Yahiro laughed at her. "…Eh…?" She began, and Yahiro loved that reaction of hers. "New… mansion…? Wasn't this place rented…?" She wondered, and Yahiro moved his head in negation. "But Yahiro… the… the competition…" Megumi began with concern.

"Quit worrying… I bought it on credit…" And a vein popped at his forehead. "Once the game is over, I will pay it entirely… until then it belongs to the bank…" And Megumi noticed just how much it hurt Yahiro to depend on a credit. "I'm not going to lie to you… the investments have been slow lately… we are… probably not going to make it…" And Megumi bit her lips with concern. "I'm better than my father… if I got more time… it would be simple to defeat him… but the deadline is too close… but I swear to you, I will find a way."

"What if I convince father to just accept it?" Megumi wondered, and Yahiro moved his head in negation. "He is not that cold… I'm sure he had opened his heart a little… he is still scary… but…" And Yahiro then pulled Megumi closer to him.

"Let's stop talking about this already." He added a little annoyed, but not enough to be rude to Megumi. "And let's concentrate… in what really is important…" And Yahiro kissed Megumi deeply, and the dance was abruptly interrupted. He then broke the kiss softly, and revealed Megumi's lost eye-sight. She had really enjoyed that kiss. "You are my wife… and in 5 months… I will finally give you a real wedding…" And Megumi was pleased to hear that last, and pressed her hands together against her chest, as if in a prayer. Wishing with all her heart that Yahiro's words were true. "Let's go… it's time for the prince and princess to take the stage." Yahiro added, and pulled Megumi softly out of the dancing floor. And while they headed away, both saw Sakura pulling a French-prince toward the dancing floor for his birthday dance. "And to believe I almost ended married to Sakura."

"Again… that comment lowers my mood…" Megumi added, and Yahiro just rubbed her hand softly, until finding the ring he used to propose her. "I know… and everyday… it just feels lighter and warmer…" She admitted while admiring the ring.

"Really? Because I bought another two as Valentine's Day presents." Yahiro added and took a ring box out, and Megumi blushed madly. "One for the husband… and one for the wife… as proof of how serious I am." And Megumi was amazed, these were real engagement rings, and seeing one adorning Yahiro's hand was inspiring and breathe taking for her. "You can't lose this one, it was expensive, and we are using them in the real wedding."

"You didn't have to place that fear in my heart!" Megumi complained, and then Yahiro took her ring off, and Megumi then noticed the engagement one had a free space were Yahiro slid the first ring, and attached it to the engagement one. Her engagement ring was perfectly crafted to fit with the second one.

"The first was my promise, the second one my resolution." And Megumi nodded, while seeing the only resultant ring of the combination of the two, being slid on her hand carefully by her caring husband. "Now only the consummation is left. Both in church and in bed." He teased.

"Yahiro!" She complained. "Mo! I can never tell if you are serious or not!" And Yahiro just laughed, and Megumi kept on staring at her new ring, and at the ring resting at Yahiro's hands. This time, she finally really felt like a married woman.

The night and the celebration continued. Akemi sort of managed to get Saku drunk, and he was now hugging her and acting sort of weak to her charms. Jun and Sakura were still dancing. The girl wanted to make sure no one stole her prince charming away. Finn and Ryuu were washing the dished by the kitchen, it had been a lot of work for the girl, especially because she ended dealing with Saku's insults the whole night. But Ryuu was still with her, and caring for her. The romance would arrive for them both later, but right now, working for Finn was the best Ryuu could do to care for her.

Yahiro and Megumi observed it all from a table they were sharing. Since it wasn't just her birthday, but Valentine's Day too, it was easy to lose some attention when desired. Enough for them to enjoy their birthday and Valentine's Day dinner, which by the way kept Megumi anxious, since she already wanted to deliver her chocolate to Yahiro.

"That guy… he didn't arrive in time." Yahiro mentioned, and he faced a lonely table, where Akira was staring at a candle in sadness. "I need to make some phone calls." He explained, and Megumi then faced Yahiro with interest. "Aoi… bring him here… now…" And Yahiro then felt a dark aura surrounding him. "He was what?" He complained. "Never mind… just bring him here, immediately!" And Yahiro turned his phone off. "Climbing a park's tree… is that guy for real…?"

"Hey! Let me go! Hey!" Some yells were suddenly heard, and Tadashi was rudely pushed inside of the mansion by Aoi and his guards, who then waved their hands to Megumi, who waved back at them nervously. "What was that?" Tadashi complained. "Can't a man climb a tree without being bothered by the cops or spooky men wearing agent costumes? I was in need of nature!"

"Ta-da-shiiiii!" The teen suddenly heard, and felt a dark aura surrounding him. "Where the hell have you been all day you idiot?" And Akira then slammed a table hard at Tadashi's body, forcing everyone to flinch at such reaction. "I was lonely you fool…" Akira mentioned with tears in her eyes. "What were you doing…? Where were you? I thought you weren't going to make it… I was scared…" And Akira cried, while Tadashi made it out from bellow the table a little hurt, but with a smile on his face. "Why are you covered in leafs?" She mentioned while Tadashi stood up and began cleaning the leafs away from his hair.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, Akira… I got lost a little… yeah…" And Akira wanted to hurt Tadashi for how cold hearted he was, but his carefree smile was enough for her to forget all her hatred. "Here!" Tadashi continued, and then took from behind his back a bucket with flowers of different species. "I picked some at the United States… and then some at México when I took the wrong flight… and then at Canada… and before Yahiro's agents caught me… I was cutting some Sakura's down from a Sakura tree… soon they will wither so I had to grab as much as I could." And Akira was pleased, and then pulled Tadashi from his tie and kissed him deeply.

"You taste like a zoo." She suddenly complained, and Tadashi sweat dropped. "Want to taste like chocolate?" And Akira revealed a table full with many sweets, and Tadashi drooled at the sight.

"Akira's sweets!" Tadashi yelled. "I missed you so much! Akira! Food on the United States tastes so fake! I need Akira! I wanna stay here!" And Akira patted his shoulder, and then walked him toward the table. "Marry me and take care of me." He suddenly offered.

"I'm not going to take care of you always you idiot!" She complained and then kicked Tadashi, and the uneasy relationship just grew even more complex. And Yahiro and Megumi just faced them both with mixed feelings.

"I can't believe I lost to him." And Megumi then flinched when hearing that last. "And yet… I'm glad… since that lead me to you…" And Megumi felt her heart melting by those words. "Eh? What is that dwarf doing here?" Yahiro suddenly mentioned, and when Megumi turned around, she found Chitose spying on them from another table, and when he noticed they found him out, he began running away. "Hey! Chitose!" Yahiro began, and Megumi suddenly stood up. "You invited him?" Yahiro wondered.

"It's part of… my plan to help Yahiro's family integrate…" She mentioned, and Yahiro nodded in agreement. "I will go and talk to him." She continued, and then walked carefully around the mansion, looking for Chitose, and Yahiro just sat back at his table and waited for her. "Chitose?" She asked, and followed Chitose around the food table where the buffet was. "Chitose, those are expensive clothes… you shouldn't be crawling around the tables with them." And Chitose crawled below the buffet table. "Chito…" And when she made it below the table, she felt a chocolate cake being slammed at her face, and then Chitose pushed her away, went looking for the punch plate, and bathed her on it, forcing the celebration to be interrupted, and Megumi to be humiliated in the middle of the whole mansion. "Why?" She wondered.

"You ruined my life! That's why! Don't you get it? You will never be part of this family!" Chitose yelled, tears in his eyes. And upon finishing his statement, he ran out of the mansion while crying. "Megumi was confused, and deeply hurt. She had placed a lot of effort into unifying Yahiro's family. But every time she felt something had worked, she ended humiliated. She didn't care about her clothes of her hair being covered in chocolate and punch, her effort was stepped on, and her tears drowned her eyes for that last. She could tolerate humiliation, but not failing like this.

"Megumi!" Yahiro added in concern, and then took a towel from Finn's hands and began cleaning her face and hair. "Hey! That kid… I'm going to hurt him for this." But Megumi moved her head in negation. "Don't mind him. He is an idiot. You don't have to worry about…" But Yahiro then noticed Megumi's emotionless stare, and how she moved her head in negation. "Finn…" Yahiro began. "I want everyone out… the party is over…" And Yahiro grabbed Megumi's hand, and began walking her toward the second floor.

"I don't approve Chitose's behavior, Yahiro." Saku called, while Yahiro walked past his table. Akemi just flinched when finding herself in such situation. "But I share his conviction… so unless you truly beat me… regardless of how much this girl tries… I won't accept her as your wife…" And Megumi faced Saku in concern. "I will admit it here and now, Yamamoto. I treasure you… but… the Saiga name, regardless of your name change strategy, Yahiro… is too important…" And Yahiro bit his lips with rage. "You can do better than…"

"What if I don't want to do better?" Yahiro yelled. "You… are crossing the line… old man…" And Megumi moved her head in negation. Her effort, it was vanishing. "…But… we will play your game…" Yahiro added, and then a smile was drawn on his face. "And if I don't win… I will have to play again… don't I?" And Saku was surprised. "And I will keep on, playing, and playing, and playing… game, after game, after game… because… this is not about Megumi… I will have her with me… always regardless of the result of this damn game… you can't take her away from me." And Saku bit his lips in annoyance. "But the only way for you to recover your son… and for me to have the family not only Megumi wishes… but the family I want… I will play your game… and if I win I expect you to be a good loser." And Yahiro kept his smile. "So… father… let's play again sometime…" And Megumi managed to smile, although Saku and Yahiro kept on staring at one another with mixed feelings. Saku then placed his hands inside of his pocket, and took from out of it a handkerchief. "So you care."

"Not enough until you beat me." Saku added. "I'm not drunk enough to admit defeat, but this girl, tried her best… and I respect those who try their best…" And Saku delivered the handkerchief to Megumi, who accepted it and began cleaning her face with it. "Now, get out of my face. And you! Bring me more red wine!" He yelled at Finn, and walked back to his table. Leaving behind a surprised couple.

* * *

"Stay still. Or else the chocolate will enter your eyes." Yahiro mentioned while cleaning Megumi's face. And then Megumi complained and her eyes watered. "I told you so." He continued. They were now inside of their new bedroom, which forced Megumi to feel uneasy. "Quit worrying about Chitose." Yahiro began.

"It's not about Chitose." She continued, and then faced away in embarrassment. "…This room…" She began, and then closed her hands close to her chest. "Yahiro-kun…" She began.

"Take your clothes off." Yahiro interrupted, and Megumi flinched. "You need to take a shower, airhead. And if you stay with those clothes on you will catch a cold." And Megumi felt horrible for even having dirty thoughts. "Go take a shower." And the girl nodded in agreement, and then opened the bathroom's door. "I will be outside making sure everyone leaves. Don't worry about anything." And Megumi nodded, and closed the door behind her.

It hadn't been an easy birthday, or Valentine's Day. Some moments were full with very pleasant moments, some others weren't, but Megumi couldn't help it but smile when thinking this was her third bath that day. After all, she cleaned herself this morning as usual, and two more times, the first one to clean flour away from her body, and this time chocolate and punch.

She had to be strong, she knew it. Despite seeing all her friends again, the truth was she couldn't count on them as always anymore. She was her own woman now, and had her own life to take care about, her own problems to solve, such as cleaning the chocolate away from her now orange hair and noticing that the orange dry wasn't cleaning away regardless of how many times she cleaned her hair. Akemi made her a permanent without Megumi even noticing it, probably a joke from her mother in law trying to convert her into her perfect girl.

After a while, Megumi finally gave up on fixing her hair color, and made it out of the bedroom and got dressed in pink pajamas she found inside of the new wardrobe. Yahiro had bought many fancy things, and she feared perhaps he had spent a lot in her.

She then faced her ring, and a soft smile appeared on her lips once again. The effort was worth it, and so, she began brushing her hair now with a permanent smile drawn on her face. Her door was then knocked, and she smiled softly.

"Come on in." She added, and Yahiro opened the door. He was wearing now some red colored silk-made pajamas, which of course meant the party was officially over, but also planted a seed of doubt in Megumi's mind which told her the moment was now closer than ever.

"Are you staying orange?" He wondered, and Megumi lowered her head ashamed. "You took the Lady in Red complex too far." Yahiro joked, and Megumi nodded in agreement. "So, you taste like chocolate still?" He joked, and then kissed Megumi's cheek, forcing her to blush.

"Oh? Chocolate? I forgot!" She complained and faced the clock. It was late, but not that late yet. "I'm sorry, wait here." She informed and looked for her purse, and from it she took out an obento box, placed it in front of Yahiro, and then bowed, confusing the teen. "Happy… Valentine's Day… Yahiro-kun…" She mentioned, and Yahiro just smiled.

"Obento?" He joked, and Megumi nodded several times in agreement and embarrassment. "Eh? But I already had dinner." And Megumi felt like crying. "Just kidding! A Megumi obento is always welcomed! You didn't ruin Ryuu's Kitchen as every time you cook, right?" And Megumi made an odd stare. "You spilled the flour again… didn't you?" And Megumi nodded several times in agreement. "Well, let's see what you baked." And Yahiro opened the box, and when he did, he was surprised. "Really? Indirect kiss?" And Megumi blushed madly.

"It's just… I… couldn't help myself…" And Yahiro smiled. "It was a very important moment in my life…" She admitted, and then faced her dish. The box was full with at least 12 coconut Shrimps, but different than common coconut shrimps, this one wasn't accompanied by spicy orange sauce, but of melted chocolate. It was a Valentine's Day dish after all, it had to have chocolate. "I have… never tried shrimps this sweet… but… I hope you like them."

"Megumi." Yahiro suddenly added, and then pressed a shrimp against her lips. "Chuuuuu!" He even made the sound effects, and then took the shrimp away and ate it. "Megumi flavored shrimp." And the girl blushed. "Oh… it actually tastes good…" And Megumi was glad. "You are a good wife." And she giggled at that last. "Want some?" And the girl nodded. "Here!" He added and placed a shrimp between his lips, leaned closer to her and pressed the kiss, and the shrimp, inside of her lips. "Shrimp kiss." He named his kiss.

"Yahiro flavored shrimp." She mentioned after swallowing, and Yahiro then took a sitting position and continued eating his shrimp. "How can you turn… any kind of situation… regardless how bad… into something… this breathe taking…?" And Yahiro pushed a shrimp inside of Megumi's mouth rudely. "And then totally ruin it!" She complained, and Yahiro laughed hard at her. "Mooooo!" She added cutely and in annoyance.

"My purpose in life: is to always tease you." And he ate his last shrimp. "Thanks for the dinner… it was very… different I suppose." He added. Being unable to describe the odd variety of flavors he just tasted. "Sleep well…" He began, stood up, and then began walking away. Only then Megumi widened her eyes, and instinctively grabbed to his hand. "What? Want a goodnight kiss?" He joked.

"You… promised…" And then Megumi went red out of embarrassment, and covered her own face not truly believing what she just said. "Uweh! Why am I thinking about something like that in a moment like this?" She added and then gulped hard, found some valor, and faced Yahiro with determination. "Yahiro… are we… you know… are we…?" And then she lost all of her valor.

"What do you want me to answer to that?" And her heart complained, and she curled trying to calm down and not knowing what to say. "Someday… when you are ready…" Yahiro concluded, and then was about to try and leave once again, when Megumi suddenly stood up at her bed, moved to the corner of her bed before Yahiro could escape her, hugged him from behind, and forced him to lose equilibrium and fall in a sitting position at her bed, while Megumi just hugged him from behind strongly. "This is what I get for teasing you." And Megumi nodded several times and in silence, being unable to do or say anything else. "I was teasing. I wasn't serious. I thought you already knew about how to find the difference." And Megumi opened her eyes weakly.

"You weren't… just teasing…" And Yahiro felt her heartbeat, as her chest was strongly pressed against his back. "You… have been keeping your distance… until I was ready…" And Yahiro gulped hard. "I will never be ready… I'm a coward… so please… don't push me away anymore…" And his face flushed madly, although he tried to keep an annoyed stare. "I'm an adult now."

"And my mind is about to blow because of you… seriously… you truly are dense…" And Megumi nodded in agreement. "I told you before… it would satisfy me to only tease you… forever…" And she nodded in agreement. "Let go already!" He added in annoyance, and Megumi's heart froze, and she slowly let go of Yahiro, victim of a strong surprise and fearing she had lost Yahiro somehow. Yahiro then turned around, and faced Megumi with embarrassment. "I can't start if you don't stop strangling me, weirdo." And Megumi finally understood. She was as red as a tomato, and nodded in agreement. "Today you are finally mine. For now and ever."

"Yours ever… Yahiro-kun…" She finished, and allowed Yahiro to kiss her again. A tear drop fell from her eyes, but Yahiro managed to ignore it. There was no turning back now. "…I love you…"

**February 15, 144 days to deadline.**

"I told you I don't want to hear it, so save your breathe." Yahiro complained, and his complaints suddenly woke up Megumi, who was totally covered in her blankest. "If I'm telling you this, it isn't for you to send dead wish messages to me, baka-Kei!" And Megumi dizzily grabbed her forehead, and almost lost her covers, and when that happened, she immediately covered her body out of fear. Yahiro noticed, and he blushed madly, the girl did the same, and both gave their backs to one another out of embarrassment. "Seriously, she is my wife and I didn't touch her for seven months. Get it inside of your head already, what's done is done. Now help me with the financial report or buzz off!" And suddenly, the fax next to Megumi's side of the bed began ringing. Yahiro of course ignored it, but Megumi accepted the fax. "Are you going to keep being an idiot? You don't see me complaining about your relationship with Hikari, do you?" And then Megumi could even hear the yelling from Kei, but decided to ignore it and pay attention to the fax, and when she read it, she sweat dropped.

"Die, Yahiro." She added softly when reading the message that was obviously from Kei. She then had an idea, searched for lipstick from her purse, and began writing at the other side of the paper. Once she was finished, she sent the fax back to the same number she received it from.

"Yeah I got the damn fax!" Yahiro complained, and Megumi smiled, curled at her bed, and hugged her pillow hard. "I haven't read it! And I don't care about what Akira wrote there!" And suddenly, Megumi flinched, faced the fax, and read the name of the tag, it read Akira, and when she saw it, she freaked out. "I will deal with the consequences! So tell her to shut up already!" And suddenly, Megumi rushed to Yahiro's side, pushed him away, grabbed the phone, and began talking with Kei while she pulled her whole blankets covering her body.

"Please! Kei! Go to Akira's room and stop that fax!" Megumi added, but soon they all heard around the mansion the yells of Akira, and heard the sound of doors being kicked open. "…wrong number…" Megumi added and hang the phone, confusing Yahiro a lot.

"What did you do this time?" And Megumi faced Yahiro with teary eyes. Walked toward the fax, and showed the sheet of paper and what she wrote there with fear. "Don't be envious and take good care of Hikari for us both… Megumi and Yahiro… kisses from Yahiro's room." And Megumi nodded in agreement several times. "Akira is going to kill me."

"…Sorry…" Megumi added. "I thought it was Kei and wanted to help." And Akira then kicked their door open, and when she did, an evil aura surrounded her as she faced a Megumi covered in blankets, and a Yahiro that this time truly feared for his life.

"You will take responsibility!" Akira yelled. "Give me your credit card, now!" And Yahiro flinched, took his wallet, and delivered it to Akira. "I don't care about who wins this damn race! You two are getting married for real! And I'm going to fix the wedding! If I hear you complaining at least once! I will kill you for what you did to my sweet Megumi-chan! Understood?" And Yahiro smiled oddly and sweat dropped.

"Yeah… I will take responsibility as you say… promise…" Yahiro added nervously, and Akira then pushed him rudely back to the sofa he had been working at the whole time. "I survived!" Yahiro added, and Akira stormed away.

"Royal palace weddings and events! I'm preparing a wedding, and I want to hear no darn publicity! I know what I want and how I want it! So you listen!" Akira yelled. "I want blue roses! Start planting them! And an orchestra! We are getting them married on the sea! And fireworks! Tons of fireworks! And I want the army making sure the groom doesn't escape the wedding before the 'I do' part!" And Akira stormed away.

"Is she planning my or her wedding?" Yahiro wondered, and Megumi just hugged him hard. "Just a second." Yahiro added and dialed Kei. "Yo… me again… do me a favor and cancel my credit card. I will deal with Akira when she calms down a little. If I allow her to plan the wedding with her being this upset, she will spend all the Yamamoto fortune." And Yahiro heard what was said at the other side of the line. "Yeah… you can punch me in the face… but only once…" Yahiro added coldly. "…Yeah… she is here…" And Megumi took the phone.

"Yahiro's room, this is Megumi speaking!" She added cheerfully. "Take good care of Hikari as well." She informed and turned the phone off. "He is not really going to punch you… is he…?" And Yahiro sweat dropped. "Yahiro… I love you…" She informed, and Yahiro just smiled at her. "I will forever… love you… let's keep on playing… always…"

* * *

**Daniel: What the hell did I just write? (Panics) This… turned a lot different than what I thought the first time… (His spirit tries to escape his body from his mouth)**

**Chibi-Tadashi: Pervert Author! (Hits the author hard with a Japanese-styled fan) Welcome everyone to 2013's edition of Chibi-Tadashi show! And if this keeps going as it is, we will have the next episode on 2014!**

**Daniel: I thought I had sent you to some very long vacations!**

**Chibi-Tadashi: Shut up! Pervert author! (Author goes emo and hides at a corner and grows dark mushrooms) Now explain yourself! How come you suddenly decided to write something like this? Baka-author!**

**Daniel: Eh? Well… PMs from the fans convinced me to do this. (Chibi-Tadashi slams his fan hard at the author's head) I only tolerate you today because I truly feel dirty right now!**

**Chibi-Tadashi: We already knew you were a baka-author anyway (Author feels guilty). At any rate, many questions are left? Why doing the M-rated part like you did.**

**Daniel: I was lacking romance. I mean, the couple has been married for seven months already! I was running out of romantic ideas.**

**Chibi-Tadashi: And so you stole them from a fellow author (Author feels guilty once again). You stole ideas from another story, don't think we didn't notice.**

**Daniel: I planned it like that after reading her story! I wanted to place her story inside the canonical line of my story after all!**

**Chibi-Tadashi: People from the other side of the screen, the author is accused of stealing intellectual property, how do you declare him?**

**Chibi-Chibi-Tadashi's at the judge: Guilty!**

**Daniel: Enough! At least allow me to explain! This chapter was a chapter I had planned almost 3 years ago when fellow writer Kit2000 wrote a story about my story, the name of that story was: "Lady in Red". I liked it so much and was so touched about reading a story about my story, that I wanted to openly declare "Lady in Red" as part of the continuity of "One Despicable Guy", it is something I planned 3 years ago! Quit bothering me about that subject, it was scripted already.**

**Chibi-Tadashi: Oh, so Tadashi getting lost on Valentine's Day was also scripted (Author got an evil grin). You keep on torturing Tadashi on every chapter! He deserves some respect!**

**Daniel: Yeah… whatever (Author makes Yahiro face). Anyway… it's not February 14 yet, but I will sort of have a very exhausting week at work, so I decided to write this as fast as possible and post it before I end up disappearing as is usual of me. Although I have been more constant this year.**

**Chibi-Tadashi: You are only making out silly excuses you lazy author!**

**Daniel: No… I really need to work… I haven't slept well in like 3 weeks (Points at the bangs on his eyes). Today I have night shift classes, tomorrow I got Tennis practice, same as in Valentine's Day. I'm not going to be able to enjoy Valentine's Day at all because my boss wants to have a meeting that day with some people from another city. (Author needs some sleep). Anyway, enough of feeling self-pity, some of you readers will also be busy on Valentine's Day, so what better way to be ready for the real Valentine's Day than with some romance from One Despicable Guy? So from me, to my fellow readers, I wish you a happy Valentine's Day.**

**Chibi-Tadashi: And now baka-author will disappear until year 2014. (Author slams Chibi-Tadashi hard)**

**Daniel: Of course not! I promised I was going to post the last chapter on May 15 of the current year! And I will keep mentioning it until it enters your stuffed head, Chibi-Tadashi-Moron! (Strangles Chibi-Tadashi)**

**Chibi-Tadashi: See us next time… for another… Chibi-Tadashi…. Mommy! (Author let go of Chibi-Tadashi's neck)**

**Daniel: Anyway. I'm too tired as to think properly at the moment. I can't wait for everything at work to go back to the lazy normality and boredom, but for now. This author feels stupider than usual so here goes nothing. Happy Valentine's Day, my special girl from the other side of the screen. Author out (Drops to the floor of his office and falls) coffee! I need coffee!**


	17. A Wife's Concern

**Look at that! I'm actually keeping my promise! I'm a new man now, woot! I'm actually being more constant with my chapters, oh happy day. At any rate, right now it's late… and I'm too tired to write a bigger summary than this, but there is something important I got to say here:**

**I'm sorry if I don't usually reply to your reviews people, I'm truly sorry. I have tried to reply to every reviewer but it's being tiring and stressful at work. So thanks for reading and I'm going to bed. Zzzzzzz!**

**On the ligther side of things, Today they gave me a Raise! Wohoo! Working hard is truly profitable (Today the Author edited the chapter, so this is a new note)**

* * *

**Prologue:**

* * *

**March 31, 100 days to deadline.**

"Akira-san… I really don't think this is necessary at all." Megumi complained while Akira pulled her all around the city's commercial districts. Ever since Hikari left for the United Kingdom with Kei, Megumi became Akira's only distraction. Akira still lived at Japan regardless of the distances. It was relatively easy for her to have a short trip from Todai's University to Megumi's side, though they weren't that often. She only visited during special occasions. And somehow, today she was more determined to hang out with Megumi than usual. "Akira… I got work… I appreciate this but my career…" Megumi would say, but Akira as usual would just ignore her and keep on pulling her all around the city.

"Your idol career can wait!" Akira complained, and Megumi felt like crying. "There is a lot to be done, and I don't care about your idiotic husband scheduling all your movements. I'm going to make sure he spends every yen in pleasing you. It's the less he can do after disgracing you!" Akira complained, a dark aura was surrounding her, and Megumi just blushed softly at her words. "For the love of… couldn't you wait until the real wedding?"

"I don't talk about personal affairs while I'm working." Yahiro mentioned. He had been following the two girls all around the commercial districts, much to Akira's dislike. "I will move the interview with In-Magazine for tomorrow… and the recording of the commercial for orange hair dye will have to wait as well. But regardless of the wait, all your fans are dying their hairs orange already, it's good to know I bought the Crimson Salon the same day you died your hair orange. The company's selling sky rocketed! But there are many different colors, let's try blue or soft green for next album, idol-chan!" Yahiro added teasingly.

"Producer! I'm not dying my hair again!" Megumi complained, and Yahiro just made fun of her. "I miss my chocolate color so much… Akemi was so cruel doing a permanent without me noticing…" And she sobbed, which of course forced Akira to stare at her with eyes of concern and awe at the same time. "…What are we doing anyway…?" She asked already noticing there was no way she could escape Akira.

"But of course, we are going to buy your wedding dress!" Akira added proudly, and both Megumi and Yahiro stopped their walking, and both faced Akira with curiosity. "What? Were you two expecting me to accept a traditional Japanese wedding? I mean, wedding Kimonos are so unfashionable and unexpressive! We are getting you both married in an occidental fashion."

"Occidental?" Yahiro began. "Oi, have you ever wondered about how Megumi wants her wedding ceremony to be like?" Yahiro wondered while keeping his attention away from his scheduling tablet, and Megumi began spacing out while thinking about how she wanted her wedding ceremony to be. "And also… isn't it true that in occidental wedding ceremonies, women who aren't pure can't wear white?" He added in a teasing way.

"Women who are not…?" Megumi began, and then she suddenly blushed madly in a bright dark-pink color. "Uweh! Yahiro you meany! Why did you have to mention that so out of the sudden?" She complained, and Yahiro just rolled his eyes and continued fixing the schedule, but he suddenly began blinking oddly. "What's so wrong with a traditional Japanese wedding anyway, Akira-san?" Megumi wondered.

"You not wearing a cute looking wedding dress! That's what!" Akira stated out. "And I don't care about what Yahiro got to say about the subject. We got a deal: I wouldn't punish him if he allowed me to organize the wedding ceremony!" Akira explained.

"Yeah… whatever… just try not to bankrupt me." Yahiro added. And while the girls walked by, they suddenly heard a loud crashing sound. Both then turned around trying to find out what had just happened, and found Yahiro by the floor after crashing heavily against a mailbox. "I'm all right." Yahiro added and began standing up, but Megumi was already worried.

"Yahiro-kun?" She wondered, and Yahiro moved his head in negation while standing up and then pointing at his scheduling pad. "Forget about the Idol-Producer relationship for a moment… are you… feeling all right?" And Yahiro began cleaning his clothes out of dirt.

"What are you saying, Idol? Of course I feel alright." And Yahiro continued walking and facing his scheduling pad. "Let's hurry… remember you have dinner with your husband's father. And unless you want me to cancel that date, you better hurry in your shopping." And Megumi nodded, although she was really worried about Yahiro's health.

* * *

**One Despicable Guy.**

**Chapter Seventeen: A Wife's Concern.**

* * *

"Uwah! It doesn't matter how many dresses you try on! You look so beautiful in every one of them!" Akira mentioned, and all around the shop, where many young women were trying different wedding dresses, men noticed the young idol was the one winning everyone's attention, and forcing many conflicts between the brides and the grooms who couldn't stop staring at Megumi.

"Akira… this isn't a wedding dress at all…" Megumi complained while seeing herself by the mirror. She was now wearing a wedding dress that fit her slim figure, since it was made of silk and hit her skin tightly. The dress exposed her right leg, and uncovered her shoulders almost entirely. Megumi actually feared that if she let go of the borders, the dress would just fall down. "Can I please try a less revealing dress?" She wondered, and then she saw a flash of light, Yahiro had taken a picture of her in her embarrassment pose. "Yahiro-kun?"

"Producer-kun." He corrected cheerfully. "And I'm only giving good publicity to our new business chain." He mentioned while typing on his computer and uploading the picture. "I'm uploading your pictures to your blog. I'm sure many fans will want to marry while wearing a dress Megumi modeled." He informed and then showed the computer to her, and then noticed the visitor's tag increasing at every second. "I bought this store so fell free to try as many dresses as you want, we owe half of them after all." And Akira's eyes sparkled with happiness. "Just make sure to upload every picture to her blog. In the meantime, I think I will hurt some indecent bystanders." Yahiro mentioned, and many grooms staring at Megumi flinched when seeing Yahiro cracking his knuckles. "So, what will it be? Will you stare at your girls… or mine?" And the bystanders just rushed away from him. "Seriously. Indecent fools." He mentioned while closing his hand into a fist, and when he did, Megumi smiled softly when noticing his wedding ring, Megumi then faced her own and then at her reflex by the mirror in front of her.

"Flowers!" She added cheerfully, and both Akira and Yahiro faced her with curiosity. "I want white flowers at the corners of my dress." She informed and began dancing cutely in front of the mirror. And Yahiro approached her from behind and placed both of his hands at her shoulders. "Yahiro-kun?" She wondered.

"Producer-kun." He corrected, and Megumi smiled oddly at him. "Your husband called. He says he wants your shoulders naked, so he leaves less to the imagination while he is on the altar." And Megumi flinched and blushed madly at what was said. Akira just felt a vein popping at her forehead and faced Yahiro with rage. "It doesn't matter what you wear, I will be taking it off, so try not to get anything too complex."

"You didn't have to say it like that!" She complained, and Yahiro just walked away and waved his hand to her in signal of carefreeness, and Megumi just ended breathing out in defeat knowing her husband was truly despicable. But this was a different definition of despicability, Megumi actually enjoyed his teasing, because the teasing Yahiro, was the one who was always having fun, and she giggled happily at that last.

"Seriously, Yahiro!" Akira yelled. "Will you ever be truly honest with Megumi-chan? Teasing her all the time isn't healthy." And Yahiro once again ignored Akira and returned to work. "Seriously… whenever he stops teasing it will be too late for you to understand his true character." And Megumi moved her head in negation.

"I know… Yahiro's true character…" She admitted with anxiety. "The arrogant Yahiro, the teasing Yahiro… everyone always thinks the teasing Yahiro is the fake one and his arrogant self is his true self…" And Akira nodded in agreement. "But Yahiro-kun is… always honest… he hates liars…" And Akira gave it some thoughts. "The true Yahiro is the teasing one, because he always says what he truly believes." She admitted. Akira then could understand it perfectly. So far she thought Yahiro's teasing nature was only a fake face, failing to notice, that Yahiro always showed his true face to everyone, and his fake one only when he was annoyed.

"Which means I will truly undress you with my mind on our wedding ceremony!" Yahiro yelled teasingly, and Megumi flinched and blushed madly once again, Akira just went red with anger, but decided to calm down and swallow her rage. "I'm bored! Just pick a dress and let's go already. Women take forever to pick clothing."

"I'm going to try more dresses!" Megumi added in annoyance, and Akira was surprised about that attitude of her, and at the way that her voice didn't went out of control. "Mo… sometimes his teasing actually goes too far…" She mentioned and walked around the store with her wedding dress. Ignoring the fact of it being an expensive piece of fabric and not just something to move around as she was doing right now.

"Ah! Wait! Megumi-chan!" Akira complained and ran after her. "Owning half of the store doesn't mean you can just ruin a million dollar dress just like that! You think Yahiro got money to spare?" Akira continued.

"A million dollar worth dress?" She suddenly complained, and Yahiro laughed at her words and turned his attention back to his scheduling tablet. A permanent smile was drawn on his lips as he continued arranging dates and interviews.

"So she always knew… that the teasing one was my real self…" And Yahiro rubbed his ring for a moment, enjoying the cold, but at the same time warm, sensation. "Pretty much." He admitted, and then his view went blurry, and he moved his head several times in negation and continued working. "It's nothing… I'm all right… I got no money to spare in surgeries…" He spoke to himself and then continued working.

* * *

A while afterwards, Megumi made it out of the store happily while carrying a box containing inside her wedding dress. A beautiful smile was drawn on her lips, and she was walk-jumping her way toward their limousine, where Aoi kindly opened the door for her, and she placed the dress inside but didn't enter the car.

"Are we doing any more shopping?" She added cheerfully, knowing that Akira had been planning the wedding all along and wanted to keep on abusing Yahiro's credit card. Akira then took out a long list, and Megumi sweat dropped when seeing it. "I wonder… will it be all right to pay the wedding on credit?" She wondered.

"It's fine." Yahiro added. "No one would deny me any credit. And once I'm done with this competition I will pay it all in one single payment, so you don't have to worry about the interest rate. I made the calculations myself." And Megumi nodded in agreement, and then noticed Yahiro's eyes closing themselves a little, but it only lasted a moment. "What are we buying now?" He wondered, changing the subject, and leaving Megumi wondering about it being all her imagination or not. Yahiro actually looked full of energy, and since they were husband and wife, she was always certain about Yahiro's sleeping times, since he wouldn't miss any chance of teasing her anyway.

"It's still early for the wedding but, I barely have time to spend with you guys thanks to Todai." Akira began. "I can only spend this free day from classes because Jun is helping me with my homework." And Yahiro sweat dropped at that last while thinking about his brother in law doing both of their homework. "How does Megumi get any free time from her studies everyday anyway?" Akira wondered, and Yahiro smiled.

"She is studying finances, as weird as that sounds." He explained. "What kind of wife would she be if she didn't do her best to be perfect in the subject her husband is a master at?" Yahiro explained, and Megumi then flinched, remembering how awful her nights were since Yahiro was always forcing her to do her homework in time. "So… what are we buying?"

"I will bake the wedding cake myself. But I can't possibly cook for so many guests so I was thinking about going to a banquet buffet and tasting various dishes so some professionals would take care of the food." Akira mentioned while taking various menus from out of her purse.

"No way, Megumi always eats with my father." Yahiro explained, and Megumi was glad for Yahiro's understanding of her efforts. "We still got three hours for that anyway. So pick another Megumi-activity, you will eat with me later."

"Ah? You are a married man!" Akira complained. "What would Megumi think about you and me eating together?" And Megumi faced Akira with annoyance. "It's just a friendly lunch between two friends selecting the dishes for your wedding." She added in concern when seeing her stare.

"…After Sakura… you can't blame me for being suspicious…" She added and faced Akira coldly, who then felt like crying by Megumi's accusations. But the now orange haired girl just smiled cutely. "I was… joking…" She admitted, and Akira felt horrible for such joke. "Let's visit hair salons and try some styles."

"So you will end out with another permanent?" Yahiro teased, Megumi just faced him with annoyance. "Suit yourself, lady in red. But I'm not getting a haircut." He admitted and continued walking. "I own some hair salons at the end of this street, might at least take advantage of our properties. And it makes good publicity, Idol-chan." Yahiro added and took a picture of Megumi and then began texting. "Megumi-idol-chan here! I'm feeling like changing my hairstyle once again! I hope to see a lot of girls trying them on later! Kisses and hugs!" Yahiro added while typing, and both Akira and Megumi sweat dropped.

"Is Yahiro… pretending to be you on an internet blog?" Akira wondered, and Megumi nodded several times in agreement. "He truly is scary sometimes… to believe he is abusing a free tool as is the internet to actually make money… scary." And Megumi nodded several times in agreement.

**United Kingdom. March 30.**

There are nine hours of difference between the United Kingdom and Japan. So, while at Japan it was already around 8:30am of March 31, at the United Kingdom it was roughly 11:30 of March 30. Hikari was at bed already, trying to win some rest so she would be in top shape for her classes the day after. After almost three months of living out of her country, she still couldn't quite get used to the major changes of culture.

The biggest problem of them all was the language. She knew English, but hated the British accent and at first she thought people were making fun of her for being Japanese. But thankfully, Kei explained it to her before she could start a fight with a 'show-off rich boy', as she had called him before.

Little by little, she was getting the language correctly, at least hearing it, since speaking it was a challenge to her. But she spend almost the same amount of time studying for the complex subjects, than learning British English, so every minute of sleep should be treasured. Or so she thought.

There was something always keeping her awake. The more and more time she spent studying, the farther she and Kei got. They lived inside of the same apartment, and were engaged, Kei made it clear when he punched a British student when he flirted her. But Hikari wasn't at all glad. Her challenging personality had pushed him afar once again.

These thoughts kept her awake at nights, so she had no problems hearing Kei's door being opened. For some time already, she had noticed it, once a week Kei would leave his room at night and make a phone call. She could hear the conversation easily, but only one sided.

"Good morning, Doctor, I'm sorry to trouble you once again." Hikari would normally allow Kei to speak, she trusted him. If he were sick he would mention it to her. But week after week, Kei would avoid questions about his health, and this time, Hikari couldn't stand it anymore and began standing up slowly. "It wasn't simple… but I sent the analysis yesterday for your diagnosis… although… being honest… I fear the worse." And Hikari's eyes widened when hearing that last. "No, of course not, doctor. I didn't read the results of the analysis. Maybe I can understand them, but I respect the professional diagnosis, so I took the liberty of sending the results to you without seeing them myself."

"Results? Fearing the worse?" And Hikari quietly made it out of the room. Both her and Kei's room were face to face, and the living room, where Kei was currently speaking at, was only next to Kei's room, so once Hikari made it out, and made it around the corner, Kei saw her immediately. "…Kei…?" And Kei only placed his hand in a hold posture.

"Doctor… be honest with me…" Added Kei. And Hikari began worrying. "I see… that bad…" And Hikari fell to her knees surprised. "No… I'm perfectly fine with the news… I will arrange the preparations for a surgery… money… is not as valuable as a friend in need… please schedule today as date for the operation, I will make sure it takes place…" And Kei turned the phone off. "There is a reason of why I make a call at 11:30pm… and it's because you always go to bed at 10:00pm."

"Forget about my schedule!" Hikari yelled, and Kei was surprised. "Kei! Are you sick? Why didn't you tell me about this? How bad is it?" And Kei delivered a soft smile to Hikari, who then began cleaning her eyes out of the betraying tears. "We are engaged… and yet… you kept this secret from me…?" And Hikari continued crying, and Kei kneeled next to her, and cleaned her tears away carefully.

"I admit it. I am at fault for keeping a secret from you." And Hikari nodded in agreement. "It is serious… but, you don't have to worry about me…" And Hikari faced Kei with curiosity. "The one who is sick… is Yahiro…" At that moment, Hikari felt something strange, something that can't be explained easily. She felt glad to know Kei wasn't sick, but also felt a strong weight in her heart when knowing a close friend of Kei and her was sick. "Glaucoma… Yahiro… is in great danger of ending blind for life if he isn't careful… you know what Glaucoma is… right?"

"When the eye can't channel the blood properly around the nerves and some nerves start inflating and wounding the neighboring nerves?" And Kei nodded in agreement. "An illness that slowly leads the ill one into blindness."

"Yes… that illness…" Kei added. "Yahiro is stubborn… Glaucoma is not normally self-inflicted… but he actually managed to get it… not that he wanted that is…" And Hikari grew curious about it. "When detected in time, Glaucoma is treated easily and with little complications. The real problem comes when you start losing vision. It is a stage in which Glaucoma is nearly untreatable. Yahiro is losing his eyesight."

"But how?" Hikari wondered, and Kei just sat down. It was obvious he was nervous. "How can Glaucoma be self-inflicted?" And Kei rubbed his chin, trying to find a way to connect everything and explain it to her.

"Blood pressure is the answer." He deducted. "All we do always has a repercussion. Defeating Saku Saiga had been physically demanding for both Yahiro and I… the difference is… that I am more used to this than him who always had a peaceful and worry less life style." And Hikari nodded. "Sleeping late almost daily. Not eating properly. Traveling so much also forces your blood to adjust to the higher or lower terrains. And of course… the light of a screen computer… Yahiro spends almost 18 hours daily in front of a computer… the more his eyesight deteriorates, the more light he adjusts on the screen… it is normal Yahiro got Glaucoma with all his tension and lack of sleep."

"Is he going to be all right?" And Kei didn't reply. "He is your best friend… there must be something that can be done." And Kei nodded in agreement. "What is going to happen now?" And Hikari sat next to Kei, who then placed his arm around her waist. "This is not the time to flirt me." And Kei smiled at that last.

"No it's not." He admitted with a cheerful smile. "Yahiro's blood type is A… it is one of the most common blood types all around the world. So basically, he isn't in danger. Yet… with his advance stage of Glaucoma… he will need a lot. Much more than what any hospital is whiling to deliver, so he will be needing a blood transplant from any caring soul."

"He could get anyone. His blood type is that common." And Kei nodded in agreement. "There is something you are not telling me… is there…?" And Kei nodded once again. "Keeping secrets from me won't help our relationship."

"For Yahiro's operation, the doctor needs to cut the nerves of his eyes and release the stored blood, needing immediate transfusion." Kei explained. "Afterwards, and after the blood stabilizes, he will need a second wave of transfusions equal to the amount of blood he will lose in the operations… Hikari… Yahiro needs to lose and gain blood two times for the operation to be a success… no patient, not minding of how good souled he or she is, would risk his health losing that much blood, regardless of how common it is. Mixing different blood packages from different persons is also a risk, he needs a donor… and I'm applying for the test."

"But that will also…" And Kei nodded in agreement, and smiled for Hikari. "I'm going to stay awake then… we are going to Japan… right?" And Kei nodded in agreement. "After all… Kei is Yahiro's best friend."

**Japan. March 31.**

"This is annoying." Yahiro mentioned while once again approaching his scheduling tablet to his eyes trying to adjust the view. "I can't tell if it is a nine… or an eight…" And Yahiro rubbed his eyes once again. "Yo… what number is this one…?" He asked a bystander, who confused, approached the pink haired teen and then faced his tablet.

"…It's a 3…" And Yahiro flinched, faced the tablet, and then at the teen. "You should get an eye check, man." The teen mentioned and then walked away.

"I don't have the time for an eye check… and it seems like I don't have the time either to be on the other side of the city in just an hour for the interview with In-Magazine." And Yahiro began calling the magazine. "Yo! Yamamoto's Productions speaking. I apologize for the lateness…" He began with his business persona. "I'm afraid that we won't make it in time for the interview… can we move it for some other time?" He wondered, and then listened to the woman at the other side of the line. "Two months?" He added in surprise. "No… it was my fault… we will accept it…" And Yahiro hang the phone. "Two months equals to two million yens of publicity wrongly invested and profits of seven million yens lost… I need to pay more attention."

"You DO need to pay more attention!" Akira suddenly yelled, and pulled Yahiro by the arm and toward the insides of a store, where Akira pointed at a Megumi surrounded by many fans asking the idol for an autograph. "You were supposed to keep an eye on her! Weren't you?" Akira added in concern, and Yahiro then took a deep breath and walked toward the crew. "Seriously! If you aren't going to take care of her as a husband at least do it as a producer."

"Yeah, yeah… I'm on it…" Yahiro added in annoyance. But upon noticing the many bystanders asking for Megumi's autograph, and seeing the mixture of colors and movement, his eyes had enough, and he began losing his equilibrium. "On second thoughts… she needs to learn to take care of herself." He added and then rubbed his eyes a little.

"What do you mean she needing to learn to take care of herself?" Akira complained. "Either you do something or I punch everyone away from Megumi-chan regardless of it being bad publicity." And Yahiro faced her oddly.

"Hey, idol-chan! How about you and I go fetch some fun?" And suddenly, both Yahiro and Akira cared little about the bad publicity when seeing a man approaching Megumi with not so healthy intentions. "It's the first time anyone sees you with no bodyguards. Let's have some fun."

"Umm… excuse me but… I got a very busy agenda…" She tried to explain. She even found the needed valor to do it so, since she was still awfully scared about crowded places. "Pro… pro… producer…" She added in fear, and her lips began doing wave-like movements about to release a tremendous shout.

"Hey!" Yahiro intervened, and grabbed the teen from the hand and sprained it rudely. "Don't touch my client." And everyone backed off by the aggressive aura surrounding Yahiro, while the molester just rubbed his hand hard. "Idols also deserve a free time from work. And in case you hadn't noticed it, molester-san…" Yahiro began. "We were about to enter a shop for hiring a gourmet event, in this case, a wedding buffet. She is my wife, so you better keep your distance." And Yahiro showed his ring to him, and the teen faced Yahiro with hatred.

"Pro… producer…" Megumi added with happiness, and Yahiro just turned around to face her, only when doing it so, the teen stood up and launched a punch, Yahiro heard him, but his eyesight was failing him, so the teen did hit Yahiro's forehead, forcing a string of blood to fall from a wound a little on top of his eyebrow. "Yahiro-kun!" Megumi yelled, and everyone covered their ears but Yahiro, who was as emotionless as he is when he is mad, and only faced the teen with hatred.

"Your punch… means nothing to me…" And Yahiro smiled evilly. "You truly want me to punch you back? Knowing that your punch couldn't knock me out?" And the teen flinched and freaked out. "I give you this opportunity… punch me again… or walk away… either way I will still beat you… emotionally, or physically… your choice." And the teen freaked out and then ran away. "Just what I thought." Yahiro added, and then turned around to see Megumi. "Are you well?" He wondered, and Megumi nodded but then pointed at the string of blood at his face. "It's nothing."

"It's something!" Megumi concluded and began taking out from her purse a handkerchief, which she moved to Yahiro's forehead. "I also… can take care of Yahiro-kun." She added weakly, and Yahiro smiled teasingly and allowed Megumi to clean his wound. Only, by doing it so, she noticed Yahiro's eyes. They were now a little paler than usual. "…Your eyes…" And Yahiro reacted, and took the handkerchief from her hands and began cleaning his wound himself. "…Yahiro…?"

"Producer!" He added a little annoyed, and Megumi flinched. "I'm working, remember?" And Megumi nodded in agreement. "I'm just a little tired… that's all. It is really nothing to be worried about." And suddenly, Megumi's phone began ringing, and the girl placed her attention on the phone for a moment before facing Yahiro in concern. "You better hurry. It is almost time for your dinner with my father. Get the phone. I will call Aoi to get the limo ready." And Megumi nodded, Akira just faced Yahiro with curiosity and then faced Megumi, who moved her shoulders up and down not truly knowing why was Yahiro this upset.

"Mochi mochi!" Megumi added, and then listened at the other side of the phone. "Ah! Kei!" She added, and Yahiro froze there. "Glaucoma?" She wondered and widened her eyes, and immediately felt her phone being snatched by her husband. "Yahiro!"

"Producer." He corrected again, and then took the phone. "I suggest you, Mr. Takishima, to stop bothering my client with unneeded preoccupations." He added coldly, and then hanged the phone and delivered it back to Megumi. "I'm only tired."

"You are always tired." Megumi added, and in an annoyed tone of voice which surprised both Yahiro and Akira. "I know you tired… and I know you sick… when were you… going to tell me about your illness…?" She added while crossing her arms, and Yahiro just faced away in annoyance. "Just what are you truly chasing…? Me… or your selfish wish to defeat your father…?" And those words pierced Yahiro's heart. "The ring… feels heavier once again."

"I'm not sick." He countered in annoyance. "You don't have to worry. Everything will be all right. You don't have to do a scene in the middle of the street." And Megumi bit her lips hard. "What do you want me to do? I'm doing all I can to win this so we can be together. So don't dare saying I'm not interested."

"This is the second time you distrust me." And Yahiro widened his eyes understanding he had wounded Megumi. "We talk about weddings… we talk about giving the next step… formalizing… we even… went farther than I ever believed we would go…" And Megumi rubbed her ring. "But… you don't trust me… where do I enter in the picture? Am I only your trophy? Am I only someone who needs to be taken care of?"

"It's not that! Besides! What's wrong about me wanting to take care of you?" He countered, and Megumi faced him with annoyance. "It is my right to take care of you… I'm your husband."

"Then… Yahiro… what's wrong with me wanting to take care of you?" And Yahiro lowered his face ashamed. "It is my right… to care about you… I'm your wife." She delivered the statement back, and both remained in silence for a few moments.

"I… think I will go ahead and get the buffet ready…" Akira suddenly added, and Yahiro then moved his hand and delivered his agenda to her. "And… I will schedule your agenda… and call Saku Saiga and tell him Megumi-chan isn't having lunch with him today thanks to familiar matters…" And Akira took the agenda. "Eh? You got all her day's schedules marked? Scary!" Akira added and then began walking away and working on Yahiro's agenda.

"Let's talk." Yahiro began. And Megumi nodded in agreement. She then noticed Yahiro lending his hand to her, and Megumi blinked twice at that gesture. "We are walking together this path… right…?" And she nodded in agreement. "Then I need you… to keep on reminding me about it." And Megumi took Yahiro's hand, and allowed him to walk her by the streets. "Kei mentioned Glaucoma?" And she nodded in agreement. "Honestly… I didn't think it was that serious."

"All Kei said when he called was Glaucoma… I bet he knew you were going to take the phone away from me." And Yahiro nodded in agreement. "Yahiro… I don't want you to keep on thinking… that you have to take care of me… it's a warm feeling… but when taking care means… keeping secrets from me… it hurts… it breaks my heart."

"I don't want to see you worried. It's being a stressful marriage already." And Megumi nodded in agreement. "I can't have a surgery. I can't spare wasting any time. Your idol career is in the line, so is the investments, and the credits for a decent life while saving every miserable yen in even more investments. We are starting investing in technologies on India, and I have been learning Indo-Aryan… worrying about my health would be a waste of time."

"Health is never a waste of time." Megumi added. "What good is winning against your father… if afterwards you end blind…?" And Yahiro lowered his head ashamed. "You are smart… you know it… but you are stubborn."

"I need to be stubborn." Yahiro continued, and Megumi moved her head in negation. "Only four more months and everything will be over… just four months…" And Yahiro rubbed his eyes, and when he did, he freaked out and hid his hands inside of his pockets. "It's nothing."

"I also… know finances…" And Yahiro faced her with concern. "It will be hard… but… I will do my best…" She insisted, and Yahiro turned around to see her carefully. "Please take the surgery…. I will work hard too… so Yahiro and I can have an enjoyable life together." She smiled, and Yahiro couldn't deny that smile, and returned it softly before lowering himself down a little and kissing her forehead softly. "Why my forehead?" She added cheerfully.

"Because, Idol-chan." Yahiro added. "I'm working, and a relationship between the producer and his dear Idol is strictly forbidden." He teased, and Megumi just nodded in agreement, while Yahiro took his phone out. "Yo… Kei…" Yahiro began, and then he raised an eyebrow oddly. "What do you mean your plane will arrive in four hours?" And Megumi blinked twice, and then saw Yahiro's forehead growing a vein and his eyebrow tickling him. "I know it is a jet plane and is fast enough you fool! What I'm asking is: why in the world are you returning to Japan so out of the sudden?" He yelled to the phone while a dark aura surrounded him, and Megumi just sweat dropped. "Donor? What do you mean donor?" He wondered, and suddenly, Yahiro grew depressed. "I see… I will… be more careful next time… and Kei…" And then, there was silence, and Megumi faced Yahiro with concern. "…Thank you…" He finished, and hung the phone. "No secrets… right…?" And Megumi nodded in agreement. "Kei forced me into some analysis… he received the results this morning… my Glaucoma… is on a really advanced state." He finished, and Megumi's heart froze for a moment.

* * *

"Eeeeeh! Glaucoma!" Yelled Akira hard. She was now at the hospital, although she didn't understand the reasons behind being called to the hospital until it was too late. "What do you mean Glaucoma? But you look so healthy! Why did you keep something this serious to yourself?" Akira scolded a now more than annoyed Yahiro waiting at a hospital waiting room for his turn to enter with the doctor. "This is serious you asshole!"

"I know it's serious! Quit whining woman!" Yahiro yelled, and Akira faced him with teary eyes, and that forced Yahiro to flinch out of surprise. "Why the hell are you crying anyway? It's none of your business!" And Akira then smacked the back of Yahiro's head hard. "What's your problem?" He added in annoyance, and Megumi noticed the tension between the two.

"It is my problem you selfish idiot! Why is it always you the one having to carry all the burdens in his shoulders? Don't you remember I forbid you from speaking to me for years over a damn misunderstanding?" Akira continued, and then began cleaning her tears away. "Idiot… your stubbornness is unbearable!" And Akira cleaned her tears away, and Yahiro just smiled at her concern. "You are an idiot."

"Pretty much." He added with a teasing smile drawn on his lips. "Are you sure you will be able to take care of all my responsibilities?" He asked, and Megumi nodded in agreement. "Akira will take care of my functions as producer… but you are going to have to think as a mastermind of finances. Every investment could mean millionaire business… or billionaire loss."

"I know…" She added with an annoyed stare while noticing Yahiro was only lowering her efforts. "Always invest in profitable business chains, not to invest in tourism, keep away from Tadashi's influence and familiar name, use the social networks to skyrocket my idol career, keep an eye on the Saiga's money fluctuation and invest in the direct competence to their business chains, if possible invest double the amount of money baka-chibi invests in those business chains. If the investment exceeds the marked value of the 50 percent of the company on the market budget, then it isn't a safe business. Never to invest in medicine and politics, or in business against animal rights." And Akira was surprised to hear all that, mostly because Megumi mentioned it so openly. "I got the rules… I'm smart… never forget I was an S.A. to begin with." She concluded, and Yahiro just smiled. "I will… manage it somehow…"

"You will do all right." Yahiro explained. "And… you forgot the most important rule." And Yahiro leaned closer to Megumi. "Don't click on my computer's carpet by the name of Megumi's dirty moments." And Megumi blushed madly when hearing that last.

"Just what do you have inside that archive?" She added as red as a tomato, and Akira just faced Yahiro with hatred. "Is there even an archive like that?" She wondered shyly.

"Not at all." He informed, and Megumi breathed out in defeat. The group then saw both Kei and Hikari arriving, the girl was as weak as ever thanks to the change of time zones, while Kei was as good as a lettuce. Both were still carrying their luggage, which meant they made it to the hospital immediately after their plane landed back in Japan. "The doctor said you already had the analysis and that you offered yourself as donor for the two blood transplants I will need." Yahiro added in concern.

"Are you finally going to take care of your health as you should then?" Kei wondered, and Yahiro just faced away out of annoyance. "This will incapacitate us both… you understand why am I doing this, don't you?" And Yahiro made a sound of annoyance. "Just say it."

"Tsk! Damn Kei." He added. "To give me a lesson…" And Kei nodded in agreement. "As if you weren't as stubborn as I am… two financial geniuses… in bed for months until our recovery… somehow it feels like a bad idea."

"That's where you are wrong." Kei admitted. "It is the best of all ideas, the course of action we both should have taken when this began… if we had only accepted the help from our respective girls… perhaps we would have already defeated your father." And Yahiro doubted it. "Hikari… I will leave Yahiro's company in your capable hands." And Kei delivered his laptop to the tired Hikari, who faced it with concern and fear. "You have a meeting with Mr. Yakawa in two hours. He is the CEO of a very important cosmetic company. And he hates being number two, Saku Saiga is investing in the number one cosmetic factory of Japan, so he is expecting a number one business opportunity, careful there, miss number two."

"Don't call me miss number two!" Hikari yelled out of annoyance and hatred, and then she suddenly waved her head several times in negation. "No! Wait! How am I to run an investment company if I have never done a business in all my life? I don't even know what is too much money and what is too low and investment!"

"10 million is too low! 100 million is too high!" Both Kei and Yahiro replied in unison, and Hikari felt her spirit escaping through her mouth in the form of a Hikari mini-ghost. "Have fun, miss number two! Don't get us both bankrupt!" They continued in unison, and began laughing teasingly as if they were always the best of friends, which they barely were.

"Somehow I want to punch you both." Hikari added in hatred, and Megumi just stood up on her chair and petted Hikari's head a couple of times. "That's not helping." Hikari admitted, and Megumi just smiled at her.

"Don't worry you two… I will do my best to help you out of this one." Akira began, and then saw some flashes of light at Yahiro's agenda, and blue lines were drawn on the corners of her face. "What? You were supposed to have a photo session an hour ago! And in 20 minutes you are needed at a birthday party! What kind of schedule you have?"

"I work hard too as an idol… what were you expecting?" Megumi admitted, and Akira began re-scheduling the agenda once again. "This is actually… every day's Yahiro concern." She admitted while Akira typed and typed furiously trying to find a less tyrannical schedule. "Just please… cancel all my dates for today… only for this time." And Akira faced Megumi. The girl was worried, and her worry went even wilder when the nurses arrived with two wheel chairs for both Yahiro and Kei. "I won't concentrate… until the surgery ends… so please… no more dates for today." And both Akira and Hikari faced Megumi, who begged with her eyes to the two.

"Fine." Akira added and began typing. "Idol-Megumi-chan here to all my fans! I need your support right now, dear producer is going to have a very dangerous surgery and I'm actually really sad right now… tears tears…" And Megumi giggled a little when noticing Akira was writing on her blog. "Please give me your support in this hard time. Because I love producer-kun… since he is my dear husband." And Megumi nodded in agreement. "Send." Akira mentioned, and then she took the pen for the digital agenda and began cancelling dates. "This may take some time… but I think I can figure out how to fit the schedule for tomorrow."

"And I will start working on Kei's investments." Hikari added, and then collapsed for a moment, worrying both Akira and Megumi a lot. "Coffee… express… 20 spoons of sugar…" Hikari informed, and Akira nodded in agreement and walked toward a coffee machine while still working on the schedule. "Let's see… Kei didn't give me his password…" And then she made an annoyed stare. "Miss number two." She typed, and got access to his archives. "I'm going to hurt him for that." She sentenced, but continued typing anyway. "Let's see… the best part of an investment is knowing the business you are investing in… Yakawa's main approach is toward the female department… umm… I may need some make up."

"That's smart thinking." Akira added. "If you are a beauty with makeup, then Mr. Yakawa will try to sell his products to you, unwillingly revealing his market strategy." And Hikari nodded, but her eyes then shaped as spirals. "Just drink your coffee and keep reading… I will paint your face." And Akira took her makeup out, and Megumi saw how serious both of her friends were.

"I also… need to try my best…" Megumi added, and took her phone out. "I need to call father… so he knows Yahiro is going to have a surgery…" And both Akira and Hikari nodded, and allowed Megumi to walk away with her phone in hand. "…Father… may be upset because I didn't eat with him today… but I'm sure he will understand…" And then Megumi waited at the other side of the line, and then she moved away from her phone when hearing some yelling. "Go-gomene, father… I… couldn't arrive in time…" And Megumi heard more yelling, and then she took a deep breathe. "Father… Yahiro-kun… is going to have a surgery…" She explained. And at the other side of the line, there was silence. "Your son… he… has Glaucoma… and is in danger of ending blind since his illness advanced more than he expected… we are not quitting… but… he needs your support… father…" She explained, and at the other side of the line, the silence continued. "I will text you the address of the hospital he is staying at… right now he is getting ready for the surgery… the doctors said not to worry, that it was still a safe time, but they won't know for sure about Yahiro's recovery time until they finish the operation… I'm worried… I'm very… very worried… and I'm fighting very hard not to cry… because if I cry… he will worry about me more than needed and keep secrets once again…" And the Megumi sobbed, and Akira and Hikari left what they were both doing and placed their attention on Megumi. "I'm… weak… aren't I…?" She mentioned, and Saku never replied. "I told myself I wasn't going to cry… but… if Yahiro ends blind… I don't care if I have to take care of him always… or become a financial genius for his sake… but I want him to be all right… I want him to be happy… sorry… I'm really sorry… I… I broke for a moment… thank you for listening… I… need to be strong for Yahiro-kun… so… if you can come and see him… you would make us both very happy…" And once again, Megumi got no reply. "Bye… father…" She finished and hung the phone. "He is not coming." Megumi added, and both Akira and Hikari just faced her in concern. "I'm sorry."

"For crying?" Akira asked, and Megumi nodded. "Megumi… we all want to cry… but we don't have the valor to do it so…" Akira mentioned and cleaned a betraying tear, and Hikari just smiled and tried to concentrate. "Sometimes… letting out your tears is braver than keeping them inside… a tear not shredded is truly a real burden…" And Megumi nodded in agreement. "Well… I need to finish this… stay still while I place make up on you." And Akira began painting Hikari's face.

* * *

"I'm still wondering… Kei…" Yahiro added while the doctors prepared an oxygen tank with anesthesia for Yahiro before starting with the surgery. Yahiro was by a medical bed, and had a face mask on. There was no anesthetic gas filling it yet, but soon he would be forced to fall asleep. So, before sleeping, he wanted to get some answers from his best friend next to his medical bed. "Why are you going so far… for someone like me…?" Yahiro continued. "We were never truly friends… you know… it was only business…"

"If that were true, Yahiro… I wouldn't give you half of my blood for your surgery." Kei explained, and Yahiro took a deep breathe. "It's true we got our differences… but… you were someone fun to speak to… I mean… we belonged to the same world… we hated rich people… we hated selfishness… we both wanted happiness… a life far from being luxurious."

"Luxury is in our veins… we can't ever truly get rid of it all." And Kei nodded in agreement. "The difference is… we truly don't care about the value of money… we actually hate the value of money…" And Kei nodded in agreement. "So… you are really going to go this far… for someone who never treasured you…?"

"I don't have many friends." Was Kei's reply. "So even if my friend is a despicable individual… I want to keep that friend." Kei informed, and Yahiro smiled. "Keep your friends close, and your enemies much closer. What happens when that enemy is also your friend?"

"You get us." Yahiro concluded, and Kei nodded. "Friends who are always at each other's throats… maybe we do it for the fun of it… I like teasing you… and you like proving that you are better than me…" And Kei nodded gently.

"Are you mad? Mister Number Two." And Yahiro felt a vein popping at his forehead. "Be honest… you miss challenging me… ours is a different kind of friendship… but the feeling is still there…" And Yahiro nodded in agreement. "If I were to end blind for my stubbornness… would you do the same?" Kei asked with a smile.

"No." Yahiro added, and Kei nodded in agreement. "I would take my eyes off… before helping you…" He concluded, and Kei once again nodded in agreement. "My pride wouldn't allow me to help you to that extent… but I would share your burden… would that answer satisfy you?"

"I wouldn't have believed any other answer." Kei admitted, and Yahiro laughed at that last. "You would have sent your blood anonymously thought." And Yahiro then launched his pillow toward Kei, and the nurse scolded him. "Admit it, you care."

"Not at all…" Yahiro continued. "But you would serve me more healthy than sick… so I would only help you for a benefit." And Kei faced Yahiro. "I'm selfish… I would help you so I could keep my friend… not because I care about you. I have few friends, so I have to take care of the ones I have." And Kei threw his pillow toward Yahiro, and the nurse scolded him as well.

"Have your fun… but I know you better than you would ever admit." And the nurse began opening the anesthetic gas and Yahiro and Kei began falling asleep. "Anything you wish to say before we both fall asleep?"

"Yeah… I'm better looking than you are." And Kei just laughed a little. "Oh… and one more thing… I do value our friendship." And Kei nodded. "I bet I can stay awake more than you do."

"Oh… we will see about that… Mister Number Two…" And both faced one another with determination, worrying the doctor and the nurse. "But slowly, Yahiro began dazzling, and he was the first one to fall asleep. "Doctor… do not hesitate… use as much blood as you need to keep him alive." Kei mentioned. "This man… is the only one who shares my world…" And Kei then rested at his bed, and slowly, began falling asleep.

* * *

"Akemi… please don't cry… Yahiro-kun will be all right!" Megumi added while talking by phone. She had called Akemi in order of keeping her informed of Yahiro's state. She wasn't ever expecting such reaction from her mother in-law. "Akemi-san… I don't think it would be healthy for Yahiro to meet you in that state."

"What do you mean it wouldn't be healthy?" And Megumi took a deep breathe, hung her phone, and faced Akemi Saiga, who reached the hospital in only a few minutes after hearing her son was going to take part on a surgery. "Where is my stupid son? How dare he get ill like this? I'm going to lecture him about worrying his mother! I'm going to hurt him so bad!"

"That… would much likely kill him… he is going to need a full blood transplant." Megumi added, and Akemi's jaw dropped. "It's a delicate operation… the doctor said his eyes were really damaged… they need to cut the blood fluids going to his eyes and disconnect them…" And Megumi shivered. "I shouldn't have described it! Now I'm more worried than before!" Megumi yelled, and all around the hospital, the nurses told her to stay quiet. "Sorry." She added, and then faced Akemi. "I'm sure Yahiro can handle it."

"That won't help me to worry less!" Akemi added and then began pulling her hair hard. "How dare he get sick? How dare he? How dare he? How dare he? Stupid son! Asshole! Why do you enjoy making us worry this much?" And Megumi sweat dropped.

"Shut up, woman!" Both Megumi and Akemi heard a yell, and once they faced the owner of the yell, they couldn't believe it. Saku Saiga had come. "If someone is at fault it is this girl! How dare you allow my son to get sick? You were supposed to take care of him!"

"…Father… that hurt…" Megumi added. And Saku faced her with hatred. "I know you don't… acknowledge our marriage… and never will do unless Yahiro defeats you… but… father…" Megumi tried to explain. "This is not… about our marriage… it is about your son's health… and we both care for his health… so please… just for today… can you… forget about our marriage… and just worry for your son…?" And Saku faced Megumi with determination, and his glare intimidated her to the point in which she just ended facing away. "…He still… scares me…"

"If he ends blind… I will never forgive you…" And Megumi gulped hard. "I'm leaving… I don't even know why I came… but keep me informed…" And Megumi nodded in agreement, while Saku just left the building.

"I can't believe this… he… he… he came because he was worried about Yahiro…?" And Megumi just smiled at that last. "Megumi… I don't care about what it takes… I'm begging you… defeat him…" And Megumi nodded once again.

* * *

Minutes turned into hours. More and more time passed and the group went more worried and worried. They all knew it wasn't a simple surgery. They all knew Yahiro's life was at peril and that Kei was also risking his own to save Yahiro's one.

Back to that same morning, no one actually believed it was possible for someone to be this sick and have such a delicate surgery so out of the sudden. But it was happening, and not one, but two friends were suffering.

Megumi called every one of the Special A and informed them of Yahiro's state. All of them wanted to return to Japan, but Megumi told them to wait and to be patient. Hikari fell asleep after her interview. Her tiredness wouldn't allow her to remain awake regardless of how much she was worried about her groom. Three hours had to pass by until a nurse made it out of the emergency room, and when she did, everyone stood up. All minus Hikari, who was just too tired.

"Only one family member will be allowed to enter the operation room." The nurse added, and Megumi felt the worse because of her tone of voice. "Who will enter and speak to the doctor?"

"I'm his wife!" Megumi added in concern, and the nurse nodded in agreement and allowed Megumi inside. She was worried. She feared the worst. But once opening the door, a smile of happiness was drawn on her lips. "Yahiro-kun!" She yelled, and the teen covered his ears hard.

"Baka!" Yahiro suddenly yelled back at her. "Can't you see the bandages around my eyes? I'm blind! So my other senses are stronger than before! Don't yell so hard or you will leave me deaf!" And Megumi nodded several times in negation.

"Are you Yahiro-san's wife?" The doctor wondered, and Megumi nodded several times in agreement. "I'm afraid… your husband's state of Glaucoma was too advanced." The doctor admitted, and Megumi felt like crying. "No… wait… please don't cry… your husband will recover his eyesight." And Megumi was glad, but she faced the doctor with concern. "It's the other one… Takishima Kei… Yahiro-san lost too much blood." And Megumi faced the bed were a very weak Kei breathed heavily. "He delivered more blood than what we were expecting… so he is very weak right now… we will have to keep him hospitalized for two months."

"Which is the time I will be blind." Yahiro mentioned, and Megumi grew worried. "They disconnected my eyes and made me lose too much blood… two months is the minimum for my recovery… but I will be able to see at least." And Megumi approached Yahiro in order to hug him, but the doctor stood in her way.

"I'm sorry, lady… it's not safe." The doctor explained. "Mr. Yamamoto needs sleep for his recovery. A hug in these conditions is… well… unhealthy." And Megumi nodded in agreement.

"Blind for two months… what a pain…" Yahiro admitted, and Megumi just approached him gently despite the doctor's advice. "I'm going to be all right." Yahiro added, but then he felt Megumi climbing his bed, approaching to him, and then kissing him softly. It was a kiss he wasn't expecting, so it took him off guarded.

"I know you will." Megumi added. "Because… I will always… be taking care of you…" And Megumi slowly stood up from his bed. "Thanks for your hard work… Kei… I will take care of him so your effort never goes to waste." And Kei nodded in agreement, before once again falling asleep. "It is going to be hard… I know it will… but trust me, Yahiro-kun… I will do my best… You will be proud of me…" And Yahiro then placed his hand at his wife's forehead.

"I love you." And Megumi blushed madly. "Please take good care of me, Megumi-chan!" And Megumi nodded in agreement. Today, she was on her own. For two months she was going to be alone. But at least, at the same time, she knew that marriage was a dance of two. And she would lead that dance for now.

* * *

**Falling asleep! But a promise is a promise, I bring to you the chapter as I have promised, on the first day of march! I'm too tired for the Chibi-Tadashi show… sorry… I need to sleep. So yeah, have fun, thanks for reading… and… snores.**


	18. Walking Side by Side

**Hey everyone! First of all, I want to apologize. I was supposed to finish this for the international Women's Day. By the way, happy very late women's day! Without you, men would be really sad T_T. Also, a second apology, since I couldn't finish it on time, I promised that Saturday's morning would be the update date but I… fell asleep writing… shame on me, and on Saturday I got a especial class which lasted almost 8 hours T_T. Oh well, it is ready now, and grammar is fixed, although it is a little short for my taste.**

**This chapter also got a hidden joke for two of my readers, so if you caught them, hahaha, yeah, I did it on purpose. Have fun reading!**

* * *

**Prologue:**

* * *

**April 1, 99 days to deadline.**

"I don't want you to push yourself too hard, understood?" Yahiro added while he and Megumi shared a table at the hospital both he and Kei were currently staying at. He was even in a wheel chair, which was a view that wounded Megumi a lot, almost as much as it wounded her to see him blind. "Sleep as much as you need to sleep. I spoke to Akira earlier today, I asked her not to arrange your schedules so abruptly." But there was something that wounded her more than seeing him blind, or in a wheel chair.

"Please don't worry about me." She would say, and Yahiro would immediately cover his ears in pain. "Sorry!" She would continue after noticing she had hurt him, and Yahiro would once again cover his ears. "Megumi's voice was destructive no more, but her voice was still a danger whenever she was nervous. That plus the fact of Yahiro's ears working much better to cover for his lost eyesight, earned Yahiro severe ear pains whenever Megumi spoke out.

"It's fine… don't speak for the time being…" Her voice was her treasure. Since she was a little girl, she had been acting as a mute girl in favor of protecting her voice, unwillingly turning it into a deadly weapon. "It will take me some time to get used, but it's not your fault." But Megumi couldn't help it but sob. She knew Yahiro loved her voice, she was even sure her voice was what helped him to fall in love with her. But now, her voice was a pain to him, since his ears worked now better than ever. "Just promise me that you won't push yourself too hard."

"I… can't promise that…" She added in a whisper, so she wouldn't hurt Yahiro's ears. "I'm sorry… but… this is my turn to try my best… so please… don't ask me to take it easy…" And Yahiro was about to speak, but decided to stay in silence. "I want to do my best… don't stop me…"

"…I understand…" And Megumi smiled, but upon noticing Yahiro couldn't see her smile, she took both of his hands. "What is it?" He wondered, and Megumi just giggled a little, and placed both of his hands at her cheeks, forcing a warm feeling to run through his hands. "Megumi?"

"I… want you to feel… that I'm smiling…" And Megumi moved his hands to the corner of her mouth, and allowed his fingers to run through her lips, drawing the line of her smile so Yahiro could see her with his hands. That feeling, forced Yahiro to blush hard.

At the distance, both Hikari and Kei also shared a table. Just as Yahiro had been doing, Kei had been explaining to Hikari about what she needed to do in favor of her replacing him. Yet, Hikari had been spacing out from time to time, not because of her tiredness, but because she felt sort of envious of the relationship both Yahiro and Megumi had.

"Seriously… thanks to Yahiro I let out a very important detail… serves me well for not thinking about it carefully…" And Hikari faced her groom with curiosity. "Hikari… I'm afraid I will have to change my mind. There is no way you can replace me in my functions. I'm sorry to have asked." And Hikari felt a vein popping at her forehead.

"How come I can't?" She added out of annoyance, and Kei moved his head in negation. "You are underestimating me, Kei!" She added and then blushed at the mention of his name. "Never mind that. I know the situation, and I know you two are doing your best. But I am capable of doing this! I'm your rival!" And Kei breathed out in defeat.

"Hikari… you don't understand… I was tired…" And Hikari bit her lips out of annoyance. "I wasn't thinking straight. Different than you, there is something Megumi can do that you can't. My investments are made under the Takishima name, and afterwards, Yahiro and I arrange an equal benefit by sealing profitable deals between our companies. But I can't seal a deal under Yahiro's name." And Hikari didn't seem to understand it. "Hikari… you are a Hanazono." And Hikari gave it some thoughts.

"Oh… I get it now… since I'm a Hanazono I can't seal a deal under a Takishima name since they need my signature." And Kei nodded in agreement. "If I wanted to do business under the Takishima name… I would have to…" And Hikari then flinched and blushed madly. "Eeeeeh! I can't possibly do that!" She yelled, and Kei showed himself a little wounded.

"That's the reason of why I can't allow you to do business under my name… Hikari… we aren't husband and wife…" And Hikari blushed madly. "I couldn't possibly… ask you for that under a business strategy." And Hikari then grabbed Kei's hand, and Kei was surprised by that last. "Hikari… whatever you may be thinking… I'm sure you shouldn't…"

"I will… get married to Kei in a civilian court…" Hikari added, and Kei felt his heart freezing. "So I can walk the same path that Kei is always walking by… I want… to find the same happiness Megumi had been enjoying for almost a year…" And Kei gulped hard. "I still… want to defeat you…" And both faced one another while their faces flushed. "But I'm not waiting until that day… to be happy…" And Kei smiled softly for her. "Let's get married… Kei…" And both he and Hikari hit their lips together softly, sealing their promise, before sealing it in contract that same day.

* * *

**One Despicable Guy.**

**Chapter Eighteen: Walking Side by Side.**

* * *

**April 25, 75 days to deadline.**

"I'm late! I'm late! I can't believe I'm late! Mo!" Megumi complained while making her way outside of the limousine. She didn't even wait for Aoi to open the door for her. She was that much in a rush. "Yahiro-kun trusts me… I need to show him I can do this…" And Megumi ran all around the street in a rush, and winning a lot of attention.

"Lady Yamamoto! Your clothes!" And Megumi stopped her running, and noticed the way she was dressed. "It's a business meeting. You need to change into your suit." Aoi mentioned while showing a soft grey colored business suit to her. "You surely aren't expecting to do business with high heels and dressing all the colors of the rainbow." And Megumi flinched, returned to the limousine, took her clothes, and locked herself inside. Aoi and his agents just surrounded the limousine making sure no bystander tried to peek, not that it was needed since the limousine had black windows. Once the struggling around the limousine was over, Aoi finally opened the door and revealed a hyperventilating Megumi, who had changed into a formal business suit in just a couple of minutes. "The lipstick." Aoi mentioned, and Megumi nodded and took a handkerchief out and cleaned her pink lipstick away. "You have a concert in a couple of hours, and after, you got dinner with Mr. Saiga according to Akira's schedule." And Megumi nodded. "You got 40 minutes to seal the deal."

"40 minutes?" Megumi complained. "Who in the world can seal a 70 million dollars deal in just 40 minutes?" She complained at Aoi and at his scheduling tablet, as if Megumi knew Akira could hear her too. Aoi just kept an emotionless stare at her.

"Your husband." He confessed, and Megumi remained in silence. "Don't you remember your own words? You are a financial genius too." And Megumi bit her lips in annoyance when hearing that last. "Maybe you weren't after all… and Saku Saiga had won."

"I will seal the deal in 30 minutes!" Megumi added, and Aoi faced her in disbelief. "Yahiro… always worked too hard until his health caught up to his hard work… this is… my effort…" And Megumi turned around and began running her way toward a tall building. No one actually believed her a business woman, and in reality, she wasn't. But for Yahiro, she had to do it.

* * *

"She managed to seal the deal in only 30 minutes?" Yahiro added with surprise while talking by phone with Aoi, who currently served as his eyes to watch over Megumi's activities. His eyes were mended, the teen was blind after all, and would remain so for at least another month. Yet, Yahiro was having a hard time waiting for his eyes to heal. He desperately wanted to take care of Megumi. "No… let her do as she wants… I don't want her to think I'm messing with her efforts, she is free to do her best." Yahiro mentioned and then turned the phone off, and then rested himself by the bed. "I'm so bored." He admitted.

"We are recovering." Kei added weakly. "Both of our bodies need to recover from the loss of blood. There is nothing we can do about it." And Yahiro nodded at Kei's words. "I am impressed… finally believing in Megumi-chan, are you not?"

"Yeah…" Yahiro admitted in annoyance. "Maybe I was having troubles adjusting my eyesight thanks to the Glaucoma, but when I saw her that day… it wounded me…" And Kei just allowed a soft smile to illuminate his face. "She mentioned: 'this is the second time you distrust me', when she broke that day I spied on her when wanting to know her schedule…" Yahiro continued. "I'm truly… despicable… am I not…?"

"You are." Kei admitted. "But that's also part of your personality. You can't help it but do your best to keep that which you wish to keep." And Yahiro remained motionless. Even facing Kei's direction was useless since he was in no conditions to face him. "Men primal instincts establish that we are always in need of protecting those we care for dearly." And Yahiro couldn't follow the conversation properly since he couldn't understand it. "We want to take care of them… so we don't allow them to do their best… so what if we are better? We shouldn't have had distrusted them. Megumi right now… sealed a 70 million dollars deal in only 30 minutes and is currently getting ready for a concert."

"I fear perhaps she is pushing herself too hard." Yahiro added. "I hate the feeling of being useless. But… I need to trust her." And Kei nodded, although he knew Yahiro couldn't see him. "I don't dare betraying her again… that face of hers… those tears… her harsh words… I can't erase them from my mind. She said…" And then Kei noticed the wounded tone of voice of Yahiro. "That the ring… felt heavier again…" And Kei gave that comment some thoughts. "She also asked me about what I was pursuing… her… or beating my father…" And then there was a pause, while Yahiro traveled through his memories. "She does know how to hurt someone with her words… even when she didn't mention them openly with her sketchbook… she was always using words as strong weapons."

"You are truly something… Yahiro…" And Kei fixed himself at his bed. "I just need to know one last thing… what will you truly do… when you lose…?" And Yahiro remained in silence. "We are… not going to make it… that's why I at least allowed the girls to try."

"I sort of knew it already… that we weren't going to make it…" And Yahiro curled in order to try to sleep. "I'm despicable anyway… I don't deserve to have a family… or friends… or someone who loves me like her…" And Kei never reacted to that last. "But I'm selfish… and even if everything seems lost… I need to keep on trying."

"How far would you truly go to achieve your goals?" Kei wondered, and Yahiro thought about it for a second. "More importantly… what is your goal…?" And Kei then heard Yahiro standing up, and he did the same upon noticing it. "Apparently… you thought about something."

"My goal?" Yahiro wondered, while he searched around the room a little clumsily for his clothes. "It's very simple actually. To follow the route that will always lead me to Megumi!" He confessed, and then began placing his pants on. "Are you coming or not? There is work to do. And with Megumi, Akira and Hikari helping us… there may be a chance… only… not the chance Megumi or my father are thinking about."

"Stubborn, are you not?" And Kei began standing up as well. "This is… how to say it…? Medically forbidden…" And Yahiro cared little. "My legs and arms are sore. So we are returning to the hospital before anyone finds out. What are we doing?" He wondered.

"Oh, we are going to the library… to prepare our new strategy." Yahiro added with a smile on his face, and he didn't need to have eye-sight to know that Kei was facing him oddly. "I feel like learning braille today! And you are learning it too so you can give me the financial reports and I can prepare a business strategy for Megumi to follow it."

"Seriously?" Kei wondered, and Yahiro moved his head while nodding in agreement. "Just try not to worry Megumi more than needed. She is doing her best after all." Kei mentioned and followed Yahiro out of the hospital room after getting dressed, and the nurses were surprised to see that last, especially when noticing how easily Yahiro moved despite being blind.

"I'm not distrusting her." He added, and Kei waited for the rest of his explanation. "We are walking this path together. And sometimes I will just have to pull her a little, toward the right direction."

**Finn's Country's Airport.**

"Express coffee! 30 spoons of sugar!" Hikari yelled while slamming her hand hard at the desk of an airport's coffee shop. The girl at the other side of the desk just sweat dropped hard when noticing that last, as if wondering if she was being serious or not. "I'm serious." She added while rubbing her raccoon-like eyes. And the girl at the other side of the counter nodded in agreement and went to prepare Hikari's coffee.

Hikari had been replacing Kei in his usual duties. Although she hadn't understood her fiancé's hard work until she was doing it herself. It was impressive how Kei could do business worldwide and return to their apartment every night and still defeat her in her challenges, which fired her determination and urge to beat him.

"Hikari… aren't you… pushing yourself too hard?" Finn added. The former prince of her country had been helping Hikari with her business, although she rested more than Hikari did. "Oh… and… is there a reason of why you always consume from these coffee shops?"

"She bought the franchise." Ryuu added and delivered some papers to Hikari, and the girl took them, took her cup of coffee, and paid the girl. "You don't have to pay… this business is yours and Kei's… Miss Takishima." Ryuu added, and Hikari blushed madly and spit her coffee on Finn's face.

"I feel diabetic now." Finn added after being bathed by the hot liquid with 30 spoons of sugar. Ryuu just delivered a towel for her to clean herself. "I can't believe you and Kei got married without telling us! Yahiro did mostly the same as well! Maybe we should just follow your example." And Ryuu flinched. "What was that?" Finn wondered, and Ryuu just sweat dropped and faced away out of embarrassment. "Ryuu?"

"No… it's just… perhaps we should take it more slowly…" Ryuu tried to explain, and then Finn just faced him in concern. "Seriously… Finn… we should really…" But then both heard a soft snoring. Hikari had fallen asleep and missed everything that had just happened. "Saved by the tired wife of one of my best friends." Ryuu added and pulled Hikari's body toward one of the chairs of the coffee stand at the airport.

"Hikari's sleeping won't save you! Why can't we just have the kind of relationship both Yahiro and Megumi and Kei and Hikari have?" She complained, and Ryuu just sweat dropped. "We are going to get married too someday… are we not… Ryuu…?" And Ryuu nodded in agreement. Then why is it simpler for them and not for us?"

"Because both, Yahiro and Kei, only got married to their girls as part of a business strategy." Ryuu admitted, and Finn found it hard to believe. "They may love Megumi and Hikari. But the concept is mostly the same. Getting married for winning acquisitive power."

"Wrong!" Hikari added while waking up and placing her arms in an 'x' manner, which meant 'batsu', the Japanese word for wrong. "We didn't get married only because of an acquisitive value." Hikari confessed, and then took her laptop out and asked for another cup of coffee in favor of returning to work while she waited for her plane to arrive. "I want to defeat Kei… but that doesn't mean I don't love him… and Kei didn't just get married to me so I could do business in his name… he loves me… that's why… regardless of me not beating him… I accepted to get married with him in a civil court so I could get his name…"

"That's exactly what I meant." Ryuu added. "You married Kei because it was needed, not because you wanted." And Hikari rubbed her eyes a little and began typing on her computer. "Finn… I don't want our relationship to go that far because of a business movement. We don't have to rush anything. When I'm ready, I will ask it from you."

"Take your time if you want. Kei could have asked whenever he wanted." And Hikari continued working. "I am certain… that we will marry for real in the future… have a real wedding ceremony and all that… since I'm certain… that I will beat him one day." And Hikari smiled, and then drank from her coffee a little. "Yeaaaaah! It's hot!" She complained, and both Ryuu and Finn made fun of her. "Never mind that! I need to get the presentation ready! I have to travel to the United States to seal a deal and then I go to Brazil and lastly to Belarus! All before a meeting tonight with Megumi for sealing deals between Kei's and Yahiro's companies… I need something stronger than coffee." She admitted, and the furious typing continued.

**Japan.**

"Megumi-chan! You are late!" Akira added while seeing Megumi coming out from her limousine in a rush. "Your fans are awfully mad! The opening group is even being booed since your fans keep asking for you!" And Megumi felt sorry for the opening group, but she had had a very difficult business day, so she couldn't help it. "I will ask them to sing one last song so you can get dressed."

"There is no time for that! I got dinner with father after the concert." And Megumi took her business coat off and unstuck her shirt. She then fixed her tie and pulled her socks up until they reached her knees. "I will have to be creative!" She admitted, and then jumped to the stage looking like a school girl and began dancing and singing for the group of fans.

The crowd suddenly reacted, and chanted Megumi's name as the girl began dancing and singing around the place happily. She was exhausted, and Akira was aware of her tiredness. But Megumi was trying her best for the person she loved the most. She didn't need money, she didn't need to win a meaningless competition. But winning the contest meant unifying Yahiro's family.

Akira was pleased for Megumi's effort, in reality, everyone was. She had grown so strong in such a short time. Becoming an idol, becoming a business woman, becoming a wife. It was then when Akira reacted, and began doing phone calls and taking some pictures.

"Yo! Hikari-chan!" Akira added while speaking to the phone and taking more and more pictures. "I will need you to stop at New York's Future Women Suit's Corporation! I got this feeling that Megumi, unwillingly, started our next investment movement." And while Megumi danced and sang, Akira approached to the cameraman. "Hey, take a close up of Megumi's clothes! See the F.W. logo? It's the Future Woman logo. I want every girl all around the world to know Megumi-chan wears Future Woman." And then Akira returned to her phone call.

**United States, New York's Airport. April 24.**

"Future Woman?" Hikari asked. "Akira… I have a very busy flight itinerary… I don't think I have the time to seal a deal with Future Woman." She tried to explain, but then Hikari noticed that Akira had turned her phone off. "Akira!" Hikari complained. "How can she try a marketing strategy without me sealing the deal?" And then she received a message from Akira. "Eh? She is already charging the fans for a shipment? That's fast!" She complained.

"Just the class of woman Akira is!" Someone mentioned, and Hikari smiled softly at Tadashi, who came to the airport to get her. "Hurray! Hikari-chan! Long time no see!" Tadashi yelled and hugged Hikari hard and began spinning her around happily. "Tell me you brought something to eat!" Tadashi suddenly added with hunger.

"I got some brownies actually!" Hikari mentioned and took some burned looking chocolates from her purse, which Tadashi snatched and began eating as fast as he could. "I made them myself! I hope you like them!" She informed, and Tadashi froze, and his stomach began hurting him badly to the point in which he fell to his knees, curled by the floor, and began rolling all around the airport. "Is it bad?" She wondered.

"It's horrible!" Tadashi complained with hatred. "I want real food! I can't live without Akira to take care of me! I want sweets! Sandwiches! A really delicious cup of tea! I miss Akira so much!" And Tadashi hugged Hikari hard and cried on her shoulder.

"There, there." Hikari mentioned. "I promise next time I visit I will bring some of Akira's cakes… but you really shouldn't be thinking about Akira only because of her sweets… it annoys even me…" And Tadashi continued sobbing. "At any rate! There are two business projects I need to seal here! One is with Future Woman! The other one with a very important clothing firm for women. I think the name was Prada… I still haven't got the time to investigate what they sell… but it's probably nothing important." And Tadashi sweat dropped.

"Hikari… even I know what Prada sells." And Hikari sweat dropped. "Poor Kei… he doesn't know who he married with." And Hikari felt a vein popping on her forehead. "Your next flight for Brazil is in two hours! How are you going to seal two deals! In only two hours?"

"You know what Prada is?" Hikari wondered, and Tadashi nodded in agreement. "Then you are going to Prada to seal the deal while I go speak with Future Woman! They only need Hikari Takishima's signature! Just call me when you are ready to sign the papers!"

"Eeeeeh?" Tadashi complained. "How come I am the one working right now? I got a very busy student life! Mom told the principal to call her whenever I skipped classes! And whenever I skip classes there is bungee for me!" He added with teary eyes.

"Akira! This is Hikari speaking!" Hikari began, and Tadashi faced Hikari with curiosity. "Tadashi told me he was going to take care of the deal with Prada! He promised a very juicy deal! So I think Tadashi will deserve some delicious cakes! You can send them to him, right?" And Tadashi drooled. "Agreed! He will get his cakes if he seals his deal!"

"I will do it!" Tadashi added happily. "Yosh! Tadashi-kamisama is here to seal a deal! Prada beware! Here comes Tadashi!" And Tadashi began running toward the New York factory for Prada clothing.

"He really worries me some times." Hikari added. "All right… I have two hours to seal two deals… Kei… just… how hard have you and Yahiro being working?" Hikari added, and walked toward the taxis outside of the airport."

**Japan.**

"Sorry I'm late!" Megumi suddenly yelled upon her arrival to the Italian restaurant both her and Yahiro's father usually ate at. The waiter immediately led her toward the table of Saku Saiga, who had been waiting impatiently for Megumi to arrive. "Sorry for being late once again." She excused herself and sat in front of him.

"I expected you half an hour ago!" Saku Saiga suddenly yelled, and Megumi flinched at that last and nodded several times in agreement. "If this is a strategy to distract me so my stupid son can win some momentum and try to defeat me, I swear that I will…" Saku began.

"Father… your son is blind…" Megumi explained, and Saku Saiga seemed to react with annoyance when hearing that last, and instead of continuing with the discussion, he found it best to place his attention back to his menu. Megumi noticed the hurt stare from Saku, and so she decided to drop the subject and instead return to their usual activities when they reached the eating interaction between in-law father and daughter, weather that relationship was or not accepted. "Last time I enjoyed the Agnolotti a lot! Maybe I will order it again. Although that depends on father's selection. It's father's turn to select the main dish."

"Uh? Is it?" He wondered and began running his eyes though the menu. "I wanted to have some Farfalle paste with mushroom and spices… Agnolotti goes better with meat and tomato sauce." And Megumi nodded, and a soft smile appeared on her lips as she managed to drive Saku away from his son's blindness. "Have we tried Cacciucco yet?"

"Not at all." She mentioned, and Saku faced her in disbelief. Megumi of course flinched immediately. "Eto… what I meant was… we… never try dishes from the sea since fish goes with white wine… and father likes Red Rogue wine…" She informed, and Saku rubbed his chin with interest. "How about trying the lasagna? We can mix it with Farfalle and mushroom. I'm sure it will be a very fascinating taste."

"I want Cacciucco!" Saku suddenly added in annoyance, and Megumi sweat dropped when hearing that last. "I never try Cacciucco… waiter!" He yelled, and the usual waiter approached, and Megumi waved her hand to him. "Pink wine! Sakura leaves wine to be more precise!" And both the waiter and Megumi exchanged looks. "We are eating fish today! And I'm not going to drink white wine, so I'm trying something between the two. A combination if you may." And the waiter faced Megumi, as if looking for her authorization. "Do you think I need this damn girl to give me permission to drink?" Saku suddenly yelled, and the waiter freaked out. "Now get my drink! And if you spit on my drink I…"

"Father! Don't be rude!" Megumi scolded, and Saku bit his lips in annoyance. "Please… just serve our drinks as the gentleman you are. Thanks for your understanding!" Megumi added cheerfully, and the teen-waiter serving them just blushed a little and nodded in agreement while leaving in favor of searching for the solicited wine. "Father… if I may ask… why the sudden change of wine predilections?" And Saku Saiga faced Megumi with annoyance, and the girl flinched at that last. "A simple not telling you was enough."

"I don't need Red Rouge anymore." And Megumi grew worried when hearing that last. She was actually worried about Akemi. "I already have my Red Rouge back… so I don't need to drown my pain in alcohol." And Megumi understood what Saku had been talking about. "What pasta goes well with Cacciuccio?" Saku wondered and continued reading the menu.

"That would be Tortelloni ricotta and spinaci!" Megumi replied cheerfully, and Saku rubbed his chin, and the girl noticed a shine of interest in the combination. "Will that be good?" And Saku nodded. "Marcusius!" Megumi called the waiter, while the teen approached with the pink wine. "We are ready to order." And the teen filled their cups and afterwards he took the order. "Cacciucco and Tortelloni ricotta and spinaci! As usual just mix them together in our plates." And Saku was about to say something, but Megumi interrupted him. "And don't spit on our food… or we won't pay you the usual tip!" And the waiter nodded in agreement. "Father… has someone really spit on your food?" Megumi wondered.

"No… but I want them to know I will hurt them if they do…" And Megumi sweat dropped. "You need to control others with fear! Otherwise they will disobey you! That's the way of the Saiga! We get what we want by threatening others!" He explained.

"You just give people more reasons to spit in your food… father…" Megumi explained, and Saku moved his head in negation while crossing his arms. "There are gentler ways… for having others following you… father…" Megumi tried to explain, but then her phone rang, and the girl quickly took it out. "Why now?" She wondered, and then faced Saku Saiga, then at her phone, and then she lowered her head ashamed.

"Ha! Answer the call! I don't believe in your way of doing business anyway!" Saku made fun of her, and Megumi lowered her head ashamed, but still took her phone out and answered the call. "See if I care about the Yamamoto way of doing business." Saku continued, and Megumi delivered a determined stare to him, and then answered the call.

"Good evening Mr. Sagita…" Megumi began, and Saku faced her with interest. "No… it isn't a bother, you are not interrupting anything." And Saku grew a vein at his forehead, which Megumi noticed and she flinched. "Whatever I can be of service with, Mr. Sagita." She continued. "Yes… I sent the numbers… and I made the calculations myself…" And suddenly, Megumi was the one growing a vein at her forehead. "But of course… Mr. Sagita… not all Idols are complete idiots…" And Saku analyzed her annoyance, as well as her tone of voice, being surprised to notice Megumi was barely truly annoyed. "Yes… we on the Yamamoto Entertainment Corporation, always look for the welfare of our clients. Family and fun is our main goal. We are interested in your company, because we believe the Yamamoto Entertainment Corporation, and the Sagita Resorts can coexist together as a company where families would trust their benefactors." And then Megumi waited at the other side of the line, and then she sweat dropped. "No Mr. Sagita… I didn't get my husband to calculate the earning rate… I made it myself…" And then she nodded several times. "Ah… I'm 18 years old…" And then she smiled oddly. "Yes… I'm a prodigy Mr. Sagita… and I know I only invested enough capital to buy 49% of the actions… we just want to be the majoritarian actionists…" And then she smiled from ear to ear. "Excellent, Mr. Sagita! I will be there in an hour to seal the deal!" And Saku was surprised. "Yes… I will sing at your daughter's birthday party tomorrow…" She finished. "See you later, Mr. Sagita." And she finally turned her phone off and breathed out in defeat. "So tiring!" She complained.

"That way of doing business… I have seen it before…" Saku mentioned, and Megumi didn't know how to react to that last. She seriously wasn't expecting such an open statement from his part. "Yahiro's way of doing business… he is not aggressive… he is more like a passive business dealer… always searching for the equal benefit, never taking full control. I never… understood such way of doing business." He admitted, and Megumi then smiled.

"That's Yahiro's style!" She admitted carefully. "Yahiro is lazy… he isn't like Kei… Yahiro claims to be a better financial genius than Kei, and that's probably true… but Yahiro's laziness and carefreeness, make him especial." And Saku gave those words some thoughts. "Yahiro… hates rich people… and all he wants is to be able to do whatever he feels like doing at every given moment… what he hates the most… is being the slave of money."

"Slave of money?" Saku wondered. "I don't understand… money is everything. It buys happiness with jewels, cars, clothes, drinks…" And then the waiter placed their plates in front of them. "Food." Saku Saiga added while pointing at the plates, which as usual were the first ones to arrive since Saku Saiga was a scary person, and everyone wanted him out of their restaurant.

"Money is very powerful… but… Yahiro believes… that working for money is meaningless… you can have the same happiness… with or without money…" And Saku couldn't understand it. "Yahiro wants… that which can't be bought by money…" Saku was intrigued, Megumi was now stronger than ever, and somehow he knew, that any word that escaped her lips at that very moment, would be nothing but the truth. "Love… money will never… buy love…" And Saku lowered his head, realizing how lonely he was thanks to his greedy self.

"How is…" Saku began, and Megumi faced him with interest. "My son… is he… in pain…?" He wondered, and Megumi felt tears drawing themselves at her eyes, which surprised Saku Saiga a lot. "What are you crying for, Yamamoto-brat?" He yelled out of annoyance and while noticing he had grown weak.

"It's nothing… really…" Megumi added and cleaned her tears away with a handkerchief offered to her by Marcusious. "Yahiro… is happy…" And Saku faced Megumi. "He is blind thought!" She added cutely. "But knowing him… I'm sure he will find a way to do something about it."

* * *

"Fine… I'm going to try again…" Yahiro added while inside of a library, with Kei as was now usual by his side. "Braille is not that hard… it can't be that hard! What should I type?" Yahiro asked, He was in front of a computer with a braille keyboard, and many around him where watching him carefully not believing what they were witnessing.

"Don't be impatient, I'm on it." Kei replied, and began typing at his own computer. "Here it is. Chitose invested under your father's name in a corporation known as Outlet Stores. The market value is 500 billion dollars. He bought the whole company as is usual.

"That's exactly the reason of why my little pest brother is earning so much money per business." Yahiro began. "Investing millions in business chains not worth enough investment. And then bankrupting the competition by selling lower prices. And once the other franchises are defeated, he restores the sale values, but the damage is done. Many lose their jobs because of Chitose's, rash ways of doing business."

"And perhaps we are concentrating more in giving jobs to the unfairly fired ones, than in trying a similar strategy." Kei admitted, and Yahiro moved his head in negation. "There is a chain of stores we can buy. The name is Gemini Deal."

"Sounds like a name an idiot would use." Yahiro admitted. "Fine… before sending the mail I want you to check it." And Kei nodded in agreement and then sat next to Yahiro. "To whom it may concern. The Yamamoto Entertainment Corporation, in close collaboration with the Takishima Group, is proud to present to you… Gemini Deal… a genuine and profitable working experience." Yahiro began, and typed using only his fingers as tools since his eyes weren't working. He read the keys with each brush of his tips, and typed as if it was nothing to him.

"You are doing it… you learned braille in just a couple of hours… Yahiro… you can still do business…" And Yahiro smiled and continued typing. "There are minor mistakes… but it is nothing a man with no eyesight problems wouldn't understand… even I don't think I could learn braille in just a couple of hours."

"It's for Megumi." He added, and continued writing his mail. "Even if I learned braille thought… I'm not going to get in her way… I'm going to keep on doing my best… but I will trust her." And Yahiro typed Megumi's name as the owner of the mail, and Kei was surprised. "Send!" He finished, and at his keyboard he pressed a send tap. "How did it look?" Yahiro asked while thinking about his blind way of writing messing with what he wrote or not.

"They will understand it, that's for sure." Kei admitted. And Yahiro was glad. "Now… if I know Megumi as I think I know I do… she will be very surprised for getting your mail like that and freak out. We better… go back to the hospital right now…" And Yahiro nodded and stood up proudly, stating that even his blindness wouldn't force him to forget the path he was following.

* * *

"It was an enjoyable dinner… father…" Megumi added while walking out of the restaurant. And the first thing she did when stepping outside was checking her mail. "Ah! Hikari-chan arrived to Brazil with no complications after sealing two deals at New York!" And Saku raised an eyebrow toward her, and Megumi flinched. "Eh… It's just… Hikari is helping us a little… but she barely sleeps… so I was surprised…" Megumi admitted, and Saku rolled his eyes and made his way toward his corporation by foot, since he was so greedy he wouldn't waste money in gasoline to drive him a few blocks toward the restaurant. "From Yahiro?" Megumi suddenly wondered. "Ya-Ya-Yahiro wrote me a mail…" And Saku then faced Megumi out of annoyance. "He… the doctors said he shouldn't take the bandages of his eyes before two months had passed! If Yahiro took them off to do business then it means…"

"Taxi!" Saku suddenly yelled, and a scared taxi driver stopped his taxi in the middle of the streets abruptly, since Saku had placed himself in front of a taxi with passengers already inside. "This is an emergency! My son is at risk of ending blind and I'm not accepting a no as an answer! Take this money and leave the taxi! I will be using it!" And Saku gave some money to the couple inside of the taxi, and then he climbed the taxi. "Yamamoto-brat! Aren't you coming?" Saku yelled, surprising Megumi a lot. "We may be at war… but he is still my son! And I'm going to punch some sense into that stubborn brain of his if I have to!" And Megumi nodded in agreement and climbed the taxi as well. "To Kyoto's Hospital! Now! If you have to pass through any unfortunate bystander then do so!"

"Please don't hurt anyone, taxi-driver-san!" Megumi added, and the taxi driver was confused. "Just try to get there as fast as possible." And Megumi then began making phone calls. "Akira! It's Megumi! Please cancel my dates for now! I can't explain it, but Yahiro…" And then Megumi widened her eyes. "Akira… says she received a mail from Yahiro in which he told her not to cancel my schedule." And Saku was more than impressed. "Yahiro said in his mail… that a meeting with the Yunagami family couldn't be cancelled… he… he read my schedule…"

"That fool!" Saku suddenly yelled. "How far is he planning on going in favor of beating me? Is his pride that strong? How dare him? Even I got my limits!" And Megumi nodded in agreement and began dialing Hikari's number.

"Hikari, please don't talk in Portuguese to me right now." Megumi added once noticing that Hikari didn't switch idioms in time. "About to leave for Belarus airport? What about the deal with the Brazilian Sports Entertainment Corporation of Football?" And Megumi began crying. "Yahiro… mailed you and told you to cancel it? But Hikari… Yahiro is blind!" And Megumi began sobbing. "How could he… this is… the third time he… distrusts me…" And Hikari continued speaking. "I don't care if the CEO of the sport's firm is going to a football game and forgot the meeting! He should attempt to that meeting, but that's not important, why is Yahiro risking his health to do this?" And then Megumi received another mail, it was from Yahiro. "Hikari, I will call you later!" Megumi mentioned, and then read Yahiro's mail. "This is not… the third time I distrust you." Megumi added while reading Yahiro's mail, and then they made it to the hospital.

"We will see about that!" Saku complained, and then ran out of the taxi as fast as he could and launched the money to the taxi driver's face. "Let's go already!" Saku yelled, and both rushed inside of the hospital.

Once inside, the nurses tried to stop them, but Saku faced them fiercely and freaked them all out, allowing them both to continue their way. They quickly made it to Yahiro's room, and once they did, they found a Kei working at his laptop, and Yahiro's bed empty.

"Saku Saiga… here…?" Kei wondered, and the giant between men ignored Kei and searched all around the room for Yahiro. Suddenly, the door leading to the bathroom was opened, and Yahiro walked outside followed by a thin veil of vapor. "Good to know you walked out with your pants on this time."

"Make fun of me all you want… I was in a hurry cancelling the Brazilian meeting." And both Saku and Megumi faced Kei, who then placed his finger in front of his lips. Megumi then noticed that Yahiro was still wearing his bandages. "I sent a mail to Megumi… I told her not to worry… but I'm sure she will worry…" And Yahiro began walking around the hospital room slowly. But then, he felt something strange, or rather smelt. "Are you… drinking wine…?" He wondered.

"And if I am?" Kei replied. "You are the one who escaped the hospital for the library to learn braille in a couple of hours and began doing business once again." And Kei moved his head in negation indicating they shouldn't speak.

"I'm not getting in her way I told you. But I will do my best to help her in whatever I can." And Yahiro walked freely around the room, but then stopped abruptly. "You are not drinking wine… are you…?" He wondered, and then faced the direction he noticed something was out of place. "I can explain." He began.

"I don't… I don't understand…" Megumi began, and Yahiro just smiled for her. "How?" She wondered, and Yahiro showed her his new computer, and a Keyboard with small spheres. It was a braille computer. "You are… working again…?"

"Not at all." He admitted. "I am giving you my support… walking your same path. Only this time you are leading." He explained, and Megumi nodded. "I will also… do my best…" And Megumi noticed his words, and understood what was going on. The papers had switched. Megumi was now the hard worker, while Yahiro was her support. "I want to help you… fulfill our dream." And Megumi nodded in agreement. "So work hard while I stay at bed all day."

"You didn't need to say it like that!" Megumi added in annoyance, and Yahiro just smiled for her, but his smile only lasted until he noticed the heavy steps walking closer to him. Megumi suddenly got nervous. She didn't intent to have Yahiro and his father meeting in such situation.

Both faced one another, even though Yahiro couldn't see him. It was evident in Yahiro that his posture reflected defiance. He wanted to make sure his father knew that he wouldn't give up, despite all odds, despite being blind, he would always defy him. It was a mixture of respect, defiance, and a deep feeling of wanting acceptance.

"So… you learned braille in only a couple of hours?" Saku wondered, and Yahiro delivered a cocky smile to him. "That's impressive… son…" Saku mentioned.

"A couple of hours is saying too much." Yahiro mentioned, and Saku felt annoyed at that last. "One hour, 45 minutes." And then Yahiro placed his t-shirt on. "And I will prove it to you by arranging meetings for Megumi to seal deals. Of course I can't work at the same intensity… but I don't need to… Megumi, is her own woman. Not my mother's slave… or your source of easy money… and together, we will defeat you."

"You really think so, eh?" Saku added with arrogance. "You know better than that, Yahiro. As the financial genius you are, you know it is impossible to reach my level. You will never defeat me." And Yahiro began laughing. "Laugh all that you want. You know it's true."

"I already beat you." Yahiro added, and Saku faced him fiercely. "I'm only competing against you, to create a bigger empire than that of a Saiga, for you to accept a reality you aren't seeing already." And Saku crossed his arms in annoyance. "I'm better than you… I am happy while you are not…" And Saku was impressed. "I am blind right now… and I still stand proudly against you… because I have something to fight for… someone who believed in me when no one else did… and I'm not going to break her trust in me…" And Megumi was glad for such words. "I already beat you… father… but, beating you in your own game is far more important than you believe. When this race ends, I swear it to you… I will have my final victory… I will have the family I have always wanted. And you will have the son you deserve." And no one actually understood that part but Kei, who just nodded in agreement. "Think about it, father… I have enough money as to care about pursuing a pointless race… I could just disappear, and have my life with Megumi by my side, and care little about the witch, the baka-chibi… and about you… but I'm still fighting…" And Yahiro walked toward his father, and faced him directly, even though he couldn't see him. But he wanted his father to know he didn't fear him. "Ask yourself this question. If I hate money… and if I have Megumi… then why am I fighting for?" And Saku couldn't understand the reason. "Now, if you excuse me, I still have to beat you." And Yahiro sat at his bed and continued working. "Megumi… aren't you late for a meeting at the other end of the street with Mr. Sagita?"

"Ah? Yes!" She added and prepared to leave. "Yahiro-kun." She added before leaving. "Don't work too hard… please…" And then Megumi left. And Yahiro nodded in agreement and continued typing at his computer.

"Yahiro… that which you are looking for… is it…?" And Yahiro interrupted his typing for a second. "I see… then, my son… try your best… because my pride would never allow it until proven different." And Yahiro nodded in agreement. "Beat me… and you will find that which you are looking for…" And Yahiro lowered his head ashamed for a moment, while he heard Saku leaving the room."

"Are you alright?" Kei wondered, and Yahiro nodded in agreement. "I'm just going to say it once… Yahiro… regardless of how much you hate yourself right now… it is the only way…" And Yahiro accepted that reply, and decided to do his best. "Only 3 more months… let's do our best… friend…"

"Yeah… let's do our best…" And Yahiro continued typing. "Sometimes… achieving true happiness comes after a great effort… what will happen though… Kei…" And Kei faced Yahiro with interest. "What will happen… when Megumi understands that I'm no longer playing this game to win… but that I am playing to lose… and that losing… will bring me true victory."

* * *

**Okay! I know this chapter turned out to be a little different than the others, mostly because it wasn't that romantic, and wasn't that large, but you see, I have my reasons, and I'm going to state them right now.**

**So far, I have been driving the story slowly to fit a real anime length, which is usually 24 chapters. But sadly, my mind doesn't seem to be ready to last six more chapters. And so, before I start lacking in the story, I need to lead it to its end already.**

**Every chapter so far, had been enjoyable in some way, and I don't get tired of the reviews stating: "this is the best chapter ever!" But let's be honest, I'm running out of ideas and need to end it. I still have two major ideas thought, and I'm planning to use them in two more chapters, that's right! The story will end in two more chapters!**

**And to show you how serious I really am, I'm going to give you the dates for the next two chapters. Chapter 19 will be up on March 23. And chapter 20, which will be the last chapter, will be up on March 30.**

**Now, the announced deadline was supposed to be on May 15… but I seriously don't think I got the brains to do it, so I will need to apologize to everyone, but this story needs to end. I can't keep on writing filler chapters after filler chapters, even I got my limits.**

**So… I hope these news didn't disappoint anyone. The last two chapters however will be major text walls, so wait for them!**


	19. The Value of Money

**Hey people! I know, I know, I placed deadlines and couldn't keep my promise, I'm sorry. I don't think anyone wants to hear the explanation, but there is a reason for the delay: Bad news is, my computer passed away to the afterlife and went to computer heaven 2 weeks ago. Good news is, I got a new computer! It's one of the best computers in the market! Bad news is, I'm poor. Good news is, I can update again! Bad news is, I didn't have Microsoft Word installed in my new computer T_T. Good news is, now I have it! So I'm back! So basically that's what happened.**

**At any rate, I also had a minor Author Block, but I already ran over it, so I bring to you the newest chapter! What can I say about this chapter? Well, there isn't much romance I need to admit. It's more like a preparation chapter for the epic ending! Once again, Yahiro takes the protagonist role, and is planning something that may change the result of the race for good! Problem is, it is something Megumi may not like! That's all I can say about the chapter, not much romance, more planning than anything, but we are almost over, and the ending will be mostly enjoyable… I hope… truth being told I really don't know how I'm going to make it work! T_T. So, for now just read and enjoy.**

**What about the next update? Well, for starters, I believe it will be ready on Friday 19, but that's only a belief, so please, don't be harsh on me if I can't finish it on time, otherwise I will have a not so epic final chapter because of the rush, I had ratter be delayed than delivering something not worth your reading time, so please, be patient, I'm not going to have a years-ling delay, I thought that was clear already.**

* * *

**Prologue:**

* * *

**June 14, 23 days to deadline.**

"Fo-forgive the intrusion." Megumi added weakly while carefully climbing Yahiro's medical-bed. Yahiro could feel her weight easily, the girl was light, so her body pressure on top of him was barely a bother. "It's going to feel cold a little." She explained, and Yahiro sweat dropped.

"I'm not worried about it feeling cold." Yahiro explained. "I'm worried about it feeling sharp. Are you sure you want to do it yourself? Knowing how nervous you always are and all that." And Megumi lowered her faced ashamed, but then smiled, took his hand, and placed his fingers at her lips so he would know she was smiling. "Try not to cut my eye off."

"Do you always have to worry me like this?" She added, and then began using some scissors to cut Yahiro's bandages. Today was the day Yahiro would be able to see again, and Megumi had convinced the doctor into allowing her to be the one cutting his bandages. She began circling Yahiro's head, until finally finding a Yahiro with his eyes closed below. "The doctor said you may feel dazzled once seeing again after two months… so try to take it easy." She explained.

"You are ridiculous, you knew that?" He added, and Megumi smiled oddly. "Wanting the first thing I see after two months to be you is totally not my style." And Megumi nodded in agreement, and then he approached her and kissed her softly, surprising Megumi who wasn't at all expecting that kiss, which only lasted a few seconds before Yahiro opened his eyes and faced her directly as the girl blushed madly. "Teasing is my job, not yours." He added, and Megumi nodded in agreement. "By the way, next time you guys want to plan a surprise party, make sure Akira isn't tapping her foot furiously when witnessing our closeness." Yahiro added while hugging Megumi closer to him, and then faced everyone at the hospital room who faced back at him with smiles on their faces, some even having tears just like Sakura, who immediately launched herself toward Yahiro and hugged him hard. "Uff! Hey!" And then he also felt Akira hugging him hard.

"I wasn't tapping my foot because I was mad at you and Megumi's intimate moment! I was anxious you fool!" Akira added. Yahiro then saw all other members from the special A there, all with smiled on their faces and glad for his recovery, and Yahiro felt a warm sensation hitting his chest. A year ago, this situation would be mostly impossible. And today, he was surrounded by friends. People who cared for him. All thanks to the once mute girl who opened her heart to him.

* * *

**One Despicable Guy.**

**Chapter Nineteen: The Value of Money.**

* * *

"They really… shouldn't have done this much…" Yahiro added a couple of hours later after the small celebration took place. He was eating some of Akira's cakes and drinking from a cup of tea. The celebration thought, didn't last long since they were inside of the hospital, so they were all rudely asked to leave by the doctors, leaving behind only Yahiro and Kei, since the later was the only one who signed as a visitor and was currently working by the coach next to Yahiro's bed and close to the window. "Is everything ready for my release from the hospital?" He wondered.

"In a couple of hours, after the doctor had made sure your eyesight is recovering." Kei explained, and Yahiro nodded in agreement. "Regardless of how good your operation went, don't forget you should take it easy. Your eyes will take at least one more week to adjust to the light." And Yahiro began blinking uncontrollably. "It's a normal reaction." Kei explained.

"It feels horrible." Yahiro continued. "I need something to read to speed this up. You got the financial report from the two months I have been blind?" And Kei nodded in agreement, took the papers, and delivered them to Yahiro, who then read them carefully. "No matter how much effort Megumi placed into it… she could only help us grow at 25% from our usual growing rate… we lost… too much acquisitive power in only two months. Chitose must be showing off about being better than me to my father by now."

"You think so?" Kei added. "Yahiro… Akemi made a second report about a financial situation." And Kei delivered a second bunch of papers to him. "This is the financial report of Saiga Corp." And Yahiro faced the sheets of paper, wondering about reading them or not. After two months of being nothing but an advisor to Megumi, he truly had his doubts, and yet, he took the papers in the end. Once reading them, Yahiro was amazed. "As you can see, perhaps Hikari and Megumi weren't able to have the same results we had… but during those two months… the Saiga Corp had very significant loses." And Yahiro was impressed. "I am as amazed as you are… Chitose was supposed to be a financial mind on par to yours." And Yahiro then began laughing hard.

"That fool. I think I discovered his little game!" And Kei faced him with curiosity. "Kei, I need a report about Chitose's investments. What did he invest in during the two months I was blind." And Kei began running the report, and a printer next to Yahiro's bed printed the results. "I knew it!" Yahiro exclaimed once reading the paper. "That fool is no prodigy… he is nothing but a copycat." And Yahiro then delivered the results to Kei, who upon reading it, smiled at what he was reading. "We were concentrating too much in numbers, when we should have noticed what were Megumi and Hikari investing in."

"Clothing stores, make up corporations, sweets and desserts chains, shoe stores, purse industries, leather wallets, and pharmaceutics dieting stores." And Yahiro nodded in agreement. "These are exactly the business chains Hikari and Megumi invested in… only Chitose invested triple the amount of money in these industries since…"

"He was copying our investments. Searching for a similar business chains, always, and investing double our triple the amount of money we were investing in favor of beating us in the same game we were playing." And Kei began understanding it. "But Chitose failed where any men in general would fail. You can invest more in a mark's name, but women know what they buy. It doesn't matter if the purse they are buying is more expensive. They marry to certain products, and are loyal to them. Akira accidentally told Megumi and Hikari to invest it what women trusts the most. Chitose wasted valorous money when he thought he understood a woman's mind."

"Then we discovered two interesting facts about Chitose's investing." Kei declared. "First of all, he is copying our investing, and is over investing in favor of beating us." And Yahiro nodded in agreement. "And also… investing in women inclined business is our priority now." And Yahiro began doing the calculations. "If we have a growing rate of 25% and Saiga Corp continues reflecting significant loses of 300% every day for the next 23 days then…" Kei added and then faced Yahiro with interest.

"We will reach 95% of the value needed compared to the 100% reflecting my father's fortune in only 23 days." And Kei's enthusiasm went down. "On day 24… we would have surpassed him… but with only 23 days left… we can say goodbye to that strategy." And Kei nodded in agreement. "Unless…" And Yahiro smiled. "Kei… what are the profitable business chains that are left to invest in?" Yahiro wondered.

"You keep on asking me that question every day, but you know the answer already." Kei mentioned. "There haven't been profitable business chains since month four of our competition against your father. We have survived thanks to imaginative investments which your brother had been…" And then Kei went into silence. "Copying… and over investing in…" And Yahiro nodded in agreement.

"Kei… I got an analysis for you." And Kei nodded. "What would happen… if for 23 days… the Yamamoto Entertainment Corporation had a growing rate of 0% and a losing rate of 0% while the Saiga Corporation got a growing rate of 0% and a losing rate of at least… let's say… knowing Chitose… 150% percent." And Kei began doing the calculations, and his eyes widened.

"Comparing the money fluctuation and a small factor of loss for the Yamamoto Entertainment Corporation…" Kei began. "If we could replicate that scenario… we could still win." And Yahiro smiled when hearing that last, but Kei just lowered his head ashamed. "Yahiro… I thought… weren't we supposed to lose this race?"

"Oh we are going to lose. I wouldn't worry about that." And Kei faced Yahiro with doubts. "Winning would bring defeat… losing would bring victory… no one understands it but you and I… Kei… you can call it poetic injustice if you want." And Kei nodded in agreement. "But… beating my father in his own game at least for a mere moment… would be mostly enjoyable." And Kei breathed out in concern.

"Are you certain?" And Yahiro nodded in agreement. "Yahiro… I'm only going to say this once… and afterwards, I will not repeat it ever again." And Yahiro lowered his head a little. "I swear to you… that if you break your promise to me… and you don't lose to Saku Saiga on the day of your birthday… this friendship… is over…" And Kei offered his hand to Yahiro. "If you are going to defeat your father, by every means possible, then don't shake my hand… because if you do… and you are lying… you will be exactly the kind of man your father is."

"Eh? Kei is worried about keeping my friendship?" Yahiro teased, and Kei nodded in agreement. "I'm not like my father." And Yahiro took Kei's hand in a friendly way. "But I'm afraid… Kei… that the one taking the final decision won't be me…" And Kei observed Yahiro with determination. "On July 8 of the current year. Winning or losing this contest will be totally Megumi's decision… can you accept that as an answer…?" He wondered. Kei then smiled.

"I wouldn't have believed any other kind of answer." And Yahiro nodded in agreement. "Very well, Yahiro… I understand the plan." Kei began, and returned to his computer. Placing his hand on the screen's cover. "We call it official?"

"Indeed! As from this moment and on, starts the cero investing politic!" And both Kei and Yahiro closed their computers at the same time. "Freedom at last." Were Yahiro's last words, and Kei just nodded in agreement.

* * *

"Eh?" Akira mentioned out of curiosity. She was by the waiting room of the hospital and working on her computer, when she suddenly noticed something was wrong. Hikari was sitting next to her, and she shared the same reaction. "Hikari… Yahiro was supposed to send me today's work plan… he is never delayed in sending me his work plan… he also cancelled all of his business meetings. All I have is Megumi's agenda for everyday but today."

"Kei didn't send me my working schedule either." Hikari mentioned, and both girls exchanged looks of concern. "Eh! He just erased his schedule as well! How come?" She added and faced her computer oddly. "Did it break? What did I do?"

"Akira?" Someone asked, and the owner of the name faced the arriving Finn. "Did I break my scheduling tablet? Suddenly I can't receive work notifications from Yahiro." The blonde haired girl mentioned. "All I see are my maid's responsibilities toward him." And Akira sweat dropped. "What? He pays me well."

"Yeah… I know how much he pays you but…" Akira added. "You are a former prince and now you serve him as his maid? That's just wrong." Akira mentioned, and Finn blushed a little understanding it was true. "Regardless your maid situation, anyone received a notification of work from Yahiro?" Akira wondered, and everyone at the waiting room faced away from their laptops and toward Akira, and everyone moved their heads in negation.

"I got nothing!" Tadashi added while eating some cake, and Akira felt a vein popping at her forehead. "Actually, I have never received a work notification from Yahiro!" He added with a smile on his face, and Akira just stood up and punched the back of his head hard. "Uwah! Akira punched me! I missed Akira's punching so bad!" He added.

"You never receive work notifications from Yahiro mostly because he doesn't trust you." Akira added in annoyance. And Tadashi nodded in agreement not even wanting to debate with her. "What could be wrong?" And everyone then faced Megumi, who then flinched, and moved her head in negation.

"It's simple actually." They all heard Yahiro's voice, who was now wearing common clothes since he was finally released from the hospital, and everyone faced him with mixed emotions of joy for seeing him finally released, and concern when being clueless about what was going on. "We don't have to worry about investing anymore. Until further notification, we are entering a cero investing politic. The usual activities are still scheduled thought, so where is my coffee and why aren't you wearing your maid's uniform?" He complained.

"I didn't wear it at all since he was blind." Finn mentioned oddly, and Yahiro faced her with annoyance. "I will bring your coffee in a couple of minutes, Mr. Yamamoto!" And Yahiro continued staring at her oddly. "And I will place my maid uniform on." And Yahiro finally smiled. "But before going, why did you cancel all of our activities?" And Yahiro faced her with determination, and the girl blushed madly. "…Master…?" She finished with a blush.

"That's the spirit, Maid-san!" Yahiro yelled, and the woman lowered her head in defeat, and Ryuu only felt a vein popping at his forehead but tried to calm down. "There is nothing you all have to worry about, right, Kei?" He added, and Kei arrived after him with a more than pleasant smile on his face. "We are still on this race, but our numbers are enough to earn us some uneasy stability. Great job everyone." He added, and everyone smiled at that last. "So, until further notice, everyone just continue with your usual activities! Don't worry about the race."

"Then it's day off!" Akira yelled. "We haven't had a day off in a long while!" She continued. "We obviously were of a lot of help and got enough money to beat Saku Saiga already! It's time to relax! Let's go to the Greenhouse!"

"Ah!" Hikari began. "It's true! We haven't even got the time to enjoy the Greenhouse thanks to everyone's hard work!" She added with enthusiasm. "It will surely be pleasant to return to the Greenhouse and just relax for a while." And Yahiro nodded in agreement. "But… will it truly be all right?" And Hikari faced both Kei and Yahiro, who both smiled for her, giving her the security she needed. "Then let's have some fun!"

"Hey! That's not fair! I wanna have fun too!" Sakura suddenly complained. "The Greenhouse is only for the former members of the Special A! I wanna have fun too!" She continued complaining.

"Yahiro gave you a key for the Greenhouse, didn't he?" Akira added. "Of course you and him are also invited, even Finn!" She continued, but then she had second thoughts when seeing Finn arriving while wearing her maid's costume and bringing Yahiro's cup of coffee. "She went from cross dresser to cosplayer." Akira informed, and Finn blushed madly.

"I'm not a cosplayer!" Finn complained with teary eyes. "I know my skirt is really short but that's because Yahiro forces me into it! !I actually don't like skirts that much! !My legs feel cold!" Finn continued complaining, and everyone made fun of her.

Everyone seemed so in peace, and so relaxed, that Megumi couldn't help it but stare at everyone with concern. She was unsure, she didn't believe it was the moment to relax at all, the whole contrary, she felt it was the moment to work harder than ever, little time was left after all. She suddenly felt a hand resting on top of her head, and she faced Yahiro weakly.

"Are you worried?" He wondered, and Megumi nodded with sadness and concern. "Don't be. I know what I am doing, everything is going to be all right." And Megumi nodded silently. "So! Let's have fun together, wife!" He added cheerfully, and Megumi blushed a little, but managed to smile for Yahiro regardless her embarrassment.

"Let's have some fun together!" She added cheerfully, and the two faced one another with happiness. Yahiro felt free for the first time in a while, and Megumi could easily feel that freedom, and was glad for it, despite a small spark of doubt existing in her heart, she would trust him. They were walking the same path anyway.

* * *

At the Saiga Corporation, Chitose walked proudly around the halls of the main floor and observed the workers with annoyance. The young boy was awfully mad, and was carrying some papers, and his employers were facing him in fear.

"I want all general managers on my meeting room! Now!" He yelled, and the many general managers sweat dropped in fear, but followed Chitose toward his meeting room at the first floor. Everyone took their seats, and Chitose walked toward the farthest chair, where he sat down, where everyone could see him despite his short height only barely allowing his head to be seen. It was a view that normally stole some laughs from the managers, but today, they weren't smiling, they were actually scared. "Someone explain to me, how were we able to lose 300% in acquisitive value, daily, for two months!" He yelled, and launched the papers to the face of the managers who were closer to him. "What is the meaning of these numbers?" He yelled furiously. "How am I to keep on running a multi-billionaire business, when we have lost so much money in just two freaking months? We are the Saiga Financial Corporation! I want a financial answer! Why are we losing so much money?" And the managers all went into silence. "Well? I'm waiting for an answer. Speak now before you are all fired."

"That would be yet a horrible business move… young sir…" One of the managers mentioned, and Chitose faced him with hatred, the man just flinched. "It's… it's just… you see… firing us all would mean you having to pay for the liquidation of each of us… and considering how much we win… that would lower your growing rate in about 100%... added to the 300% of daily loses, that would be bad news to your industry."

"I know finances!" Chitose yelled. "And maybe I am willing to take that risk! What I'm not willing to do, is losing to my ungrateful big brother!" And everyone flinched. "Now… who messed up… and why…? Speak now!" And everyone exchanged looks.

"Sir… if we tell you who is responsible of our loss…" Another manager added. "You will fire us all." And Chitose faced him in disbelief and with a lot of authority. "May we suggest a change of strategy? We are over investing. Perhaps we should allow the company a moment of recuperation. We are over investing."

"Are you saying my strategy is wrong?" And the man flinched. "This company runs the way I decide it should run. We are at high numbers at the stock market. We own almost every company of Japan. Whatever I decide to invest in is a profitable business chain because I have the money to invest in. It doesn't matter what it is! Understood?" And the managers all exchanged looks. "Now, what's the Yamamoto investing plan? And what are the main competitors of those business chains? I want to be the mayor investor of those business chains. The rules are simple, whatever my brother invests in, we over run him with triple the acquisitive power. What's so complex about that strategy?" Chitose asked.

"Young sir… the Yamamotos… aren't investing in anything." And Chitose faced the manager who mentioned that last. "They… just… aren't investing… there is no money fluctuation, their growing rate and losing rate is just… non-existent…" And the man showed the papers to Chitose, who furiously took them in his hands. "Our daily loses are of 300% of our normal standards. It will recover slowly. I suggest we don't do any harsh investments and just allow our company to recover on its own."

"That will allow the Yamamoto Entertainment Corporation to beat us!" Chitose yelled. "What are the profitable markets we can invest in? There surely is a potential business chain we have missed!" And the managers all faced one another. "And?" He wondered.

"There… there aren't any left…" And Chitose widened his eyes. "There is stability all around Japan. Investing in a new business would be profitable of course, at long terms." And Chitose began understanding the situation. "Investing right now, would represent a loss in the acquisitive value. Any yen we spend right now, will be lost for about four or three months. Afterward it will be profitable and we will have utilities. But right now…"

"It's not profitable for the race… there is nothing to invest in… not in such a short amount of time, and we are losing 300% of our usual rate daily… that means…" And Chitose slammed both hands at the table. "He… he beat me… he… he truly is a financial genius… he doesn't have to do anything… with the amount of money we are losing…" And Chitose bit his lips hard. "How long until we got utilities from our lasts investments?" He asked fiercely.

"We will reach 0% of losing rate by the end of the year… young sir…" And Chitose went furious when hearing that last. "Our strategy was functional… is functional… but not when there is a deadline. Our investments were for a better future of the company in about 2 or three years or so… but right now… we don't have financial stability."

"And you are saying my brother has it?" Chitose yelled, and the man nodded in agreement. "You are trying to tell me, that my brother's lazy and careless way of investing, ended in him having a market stability. DAILY?" He yelled, and the man nodded in agreement. "What do I have to do to beat him then?" And the managers all exchanged looks. "We can't stay as we are with 300% of market loses, and we can't invest because I won't have utilities in only 23 days! So what do you expect me to do?" And no one replied.

"Se… selling our actions… sir…" And Chitose launched his papers all around the table furiously. "It is the only way to prevent more monetary loses in such a short amount of time young sir… but that would leave our company vulnerable… we are risking the Saiga Corporation into failing into non-Saiga hands. We would be allowing other companies to buy from out budget."

"Selling… the Saiga Corporation?" And the manager's all nodded. "No way in hell! Beating my brother in his game isn't worth losing the company to other hands." And everyone nodded in agreement. "…Close the companies…" And everyone faced Chitose in concern. "You heard me… declare the companies with great loses in bankrupt! There will be no employee liquidation, got it?" And the managers flinched. "I can't invest… but I can't keep on losing money either… we will reduce the 300% of loss to fewer numbers."

"But sir! That will leave many jobless! The Saiga Group will also lose its reputation! And the business chains we currently have are profitable enough to place the Saiga Corp into the richest corporations in the market in about 2 or three years!" The man mentioned, and Chitose faced them all with determination.

"There is only one thing… more important for a Saiga than money… and that's pride…" And Chitose faced them all with hatred. "Close the companies! We will recover later! Because if in 23 days, we lose this race to Yahiro Saiga, you are all fired! Understood?" And everyone there nodded in agreement. "Close them all! He is not going to defeat me! I am a Saiga! We don't back off! We win! By any mean possible!"

* * *

"Welcome to today's first official Special A reunion! Commemorating our especial event, Akira happy-belly's corporation brings to you, the desserts parade!" Akira yelled happily while using a spoon as if it were a mic, and Finn sweat dropped while pushing a dessert kart toward the table, where all the members of the former Special A were sitting at, Sakura included, who was enjoying her first day as a Special A and hugging Jun hard. They were all at Yahiro's greenhouse replica, and where all wearing Special A uniforms minus Finn for obvious reasons. "We hope you all…" Akira began, but was then rudely interrupted.

"Caaaaaaaaaakes!" Tadashi suddenly yelled, and launched himself toward the dinner table. Akira then took a whistle and blew it, Finn just sweat dropped, but nodded in agreement and kicked Tadashi away karate-style, surprising the group, who clapped at the impressive kick. "What was that for, Finn?" Tadashi wondered.

"Well… my second job as a maid includes being Yahiro's bodyguard… so I have been training…" The girl added, and they all clapped once again at her, and Tadashi cried at what had just happened.

"Akira is so cruel! Now she doesn't even kicks me herself!" Tadashi cried. "The world is sad and dark… I will never trust anyone ever again… so sad… so lonely…" Added Tadashi and curled by the floor in sadness, Akira noticed, and ran to his side with teary eyes. "No… I won't believe you ever again… now I understand you don't love me." He added.

"Aw, Tadashi! It was only a joke. Of course I love you!" Akira mentioned, but tadashi moved his head in negation several times. "I will send cakes to you every day! I swear! You won't ever have to worry about eating tasteless sweets at the United States ever again!" Akira added in fear of Tadashi being serious, but he wasn't.

"Oaaaaay! Akira cake's for life everyday!" Tadashi added, and Akira flinched. "Ah, by the way I was acting." Tadashi added, and everyone at the table clapped their hands at him, and Akira grew a vein at her forehead. "But yay! My acting earned me cakes for life! And Akira said she loved me so heartbrokenly that I'm so happy right now!" But then Tadashi was pulled into a mortal wrestling grab. "Uwaaaaah! I'm sorry, Akira-chan!"

"I will show you not to trick me you asshole!" Akira yelled and continued hurting him, and Tadashi just smiled oddly, happy for Akira's common behavior, but a little sad for his own aching arms. "Go to the United States and stay there for lie! See if I care!"

"I feel sorry for him sometimes." Yahiro added, and Megumi nodded several times in agreement while eating her cake. She was resting on top of Yahiro's lap, but no one seemed to care. "It's good to know it is an exact replica of the Greenhouse, eh, Kei? Since that way Megumi and I have to share a chair." And Megumi blushed a little when hearing that last.

"Indeed! Fun it is!" Kei added, Hikari was sitting on his lap as well, although the girl was awfully embarrassed by that last, different from Megumi who already knew Yahiro's teasing ways were natural. "Now there, Miss Number Two. Sakura-chan needs a chair as well, so we have to share this one for Sakura's sake!" Kei informed.

"I… I… I understand the need… bu… bu… but it doesn't stop being something embarrassing." Hikari mentioned while blushing madly. "And don't call me Miss Number Two!" She suddenly yelled, and Kei laughed at her.

"Mo! IT's not fair! I also want to sit at Jun-kun's lap!" Sakura complained. "Hey, Finn! You can have my sit! I will share the chair with Jun-kun!" Sakura mentioned while standing up. Jun just flinched, stood up, and pushed his chain toward Sakura so she would sit on her own on his chair. "What's the meaning of this?" Sakura added.

"No…nothing at all!" Jun added. "It would be uncomfortable to share your chair with me. So as a gentleman, I'm offering my chair to you. Finn gets Megumi's, and I remain on my feet, everyone wins, hahahahaha." Jun laughed horribly and oddly, and Sakura sweat dropped at that last.

"You worry me some times with your fear toward women… Jun-kun…" Sakura added, and Jun sweat dropped. "Seriously… refusing a cute princess like me so horribly, you truly hurt my feelings some times." And Jun felt like crying. "Aw! But I love that crying prince face of yours so much!" And Jun then smiled, while Sakura faced him with heart-shaped eyes.

"Oi… you all know we can just go to Yahiro's office and go get more chairs… don't you…?" Ryuu suddenly asked, and off all the girls, Hikari was the only one who flinched and blushed madly realizing Ryuu was right. "Just making sure you all knew." He explained while petting his new pet polar bear, while Finn just faced her smart boyfriend with a smile on her lips.

"I will get a chair!" Hikari yelled. "Who wants one? I will go get them!" And Hikari began standing up, but Kei rudely pulled her back to his lap. "What? We can all be more comfortable that way." She tried to explain.

"Oh look, I think you lost the key to the elevator. Without it you can't go down!" Kei added while showing Hikari her gold-made key, and launching it toward the plants, forcing Hikari's jaw to drop. "Too bad, we will help you look for it later. Right now let's just enjoy the moment."

"If you want me to stay just say so like that… Kei…" Hikari added in embarrassment, and Yahiro and Megumi both smiled toward the odd couple, and at the way Kei enjoyed teasing Hikari, far different from Yahiro's own particular style, but with the same feeling. The moment however was abruptly interrupted by Kei's phone ringing. "I thought it was free work day." Hikari mentioned.

"It is indeed, it's only a familiar call." Kei replied, took the phone, and answered. "What is it?" Kei wondered, and then closed his eyes gently and took a deep breathe. "No… it's fine… just… get a list of all the affected ones, call their families and tell them we will solve their situation shortly. Try to keep them as calm as possible, we don't want anyone taking any harsh decision. Yahiro and I will solve it." And then Kei hanged the phone. "We need to talk." Kei spoke toward Yahiro, who was then being feed by Megumi."

"If it is about a potential investment, then no." And Kei faced him with annoyance. "Fine, fine! What did my idiotic brother do this time?" And Kei moved his head toward a direction, indicating the elevator. "You win… but we aren't working… got it…"

"Not more than needed we are not." And Yahiro carefully left the chair and allowed Megumi to sit on her own, Kei did the same with Hikari, and both began walking toward the elevator. "Don't worry, it's nothing to be concerned about." Kei mentioned toward the group.

"Then why are you interrupting my Megumi-moment?" And Kei faced him with hatred, forcing Yahiro to flinch. "All right! All right! I'm paying attention! Curse you Kei!" And the duo entered the elevator, and went to Yahiro's office. In the meantime, both Hikari and Megumi exchanged looks of concern.

"Should we really… be relaxing right now…?" Hikari wondered, and Megumi bit her lips not knowing what to say. "Yahiro just recovered from incapacity. So did Kei." She explained, and Megumi just smiled, and took Hikari's hand.

"We will just have to trust them… don't we…?" She added, and Hikari delivered the soft smile back to Megumi, and nodded in agreement. "I'm so anxious… because soon it will all be over… and I'm scared to know what is going to happen… but… whatever happens I will have Yahiro-kun." And Hikari nodded once again.

* * *

"So… what is so important for bothering me on my first day off after almost a year, Kei?" Yahiro added, and rested himself against his chai, while he turned around and faced out of the window. "Umm… by the way, this place is nowhere near as comfortable as my balcony room back at home… maybe I should think about doing some modifications to my room." And Kei breathed out un defeat.

"This is so like you." Kei began. "When I suggest work, you over work, when we agree on a day off, you take it way to seriously." And Yahiro rolled his eyes in annoyance, Kei just sat at the chair in front of Yahiro's desk. "I received a notification from Sui."

"Your younger brother?" Yahiro asked, and Kei nodded in agreement. "What does your younger brother got to do with anything involving this race?" Yahiro wondered, and Kei just smiled. "That's suspicious… Kei…" Yahiro admitted.

"The Takishima and the Saiga are always at each other's throats, Mr. Yamamoto." Kei mentioned. "Sui and Chitose are always competing trying to find out who is better than who. The difference is, my brother sees me as an idol while yours hates you." And Yahiro ignored that last statement. "Sui found out something about Chitose's strategy. And it's not something to be taken lightly." And Yahiro nodded. "Chitose… is closing some non-profitable business by declaring them bankrupt." And Yahiro widened his eyes at that last.

"He did what?" And Kei nodded in agreement. "That little vermin. Is his wish of beating me that strong?" And Kei nodded once again. "The first question is… will Chitose's actions help him beat us?" And Kei lowered his head. "What?" Yahiro wondered.

"Shouldn't we be more concerned about the many losing their jobs?" And Yahiro made a mockery. "According to Sui's report, closing this many companies will reduce the losing rate of Saiga Corp from 300% to 150%. But that's as much as Chitose can do. Great work Financial Genius, you calculated the odds well when you said 150% earlier today. You know your brother far too well."

"Make fun of me all you want. But it's true…" Yahiro admitted. "I know my brother… and I know he is desperate…" And then Yahiro breathed out carefully. "Second question… how much will it cost me to fix Chitose's mistake?" And Kei smiled at that last. "It's about time we reveal our strategy to the others… but the final decision, is Megumi's… understood?"

"Indeed… I will arrange the meeting… but you need to keep Megumi busy so she won't suspect." And Yahiro nodded in agreement. "What about Hikari?" He wondered, and Yahiro rubbed his chin. "She is my wife, and not that good at keeping secrets."

"Right, I will speak to Akira then." Yahiro mentioned. "You and I will have a double date today in the meantime then while Akira makes the paper work." And Kei nodded in agreement, and both walked their way toward the elevator.

* * *

"So it is settled! We will have a sleep over at my home tonight!" Akira yelled happily, and the girls all nodded in agreement, while the boys just sweat dropped at the girls and their ideas of a sleep over. "Resting or not, we all came back only to see Yahiro's recovery, but we all need to return to our normal lives tomorrow morning… so let's try to enjoy this free day, shall we?" And the girls all nodded in agreement, but then they all heard the elevator arriving, and saw Kei making his way out of the elevator. "Ah! Kei! I was arranging a sleep over with the girls! Aren't you jealous? Hikari-chan will be mine all of today's night!" She made fun of Kei, and for a moment Kei smiled, noticing everything was slowly returning to be the usual. Akira was even placing her barriers between her girls and the monsters as she used to call them, but Kei was about to break that moment. "What's wrong?"

"Yahiro needs to talk to you." Kei informed, and Megumi then felt her heart aching for a second, and she lowered her head. "Akira… it is important… it is something he can only discuss with you, so please… no toying around…" And Akira blinked twice at that last, and nodded in agreement. Megumi then opened her mouth as to say something, but decided against it and just remained in silence. Kei noticed, and just smiled for her. "It's not what you think. Yahiro isn't hiding anything from you… more like preparing the scenario for something only you will be able to decide… Megumi…" Kei informed, and the girl couldn't understand it. "Hikari! What time does Akira's sleepover starts at?" Kei asked, totally changing the subject.

"Umm… around ten I believe…" She added. "If it is about our flight, we leave tomorrow at seven in the morning." She informed, and Kei moved his head in negation. "I will make it in time!" Hikari added with concern.

"I'm not saying you can't go to the sleepover." Kei added. "Yahiro and I would like to have a double date with you and Megumi." And both girls flinched, knowing that only meant bad news. "Hahaha, I enjoyed that reaction. But we are serious, we want to go to the Funfair."

"Funfair?" Megumi added, and Kei nodded in agreement. "Why the… Funfair…? Is Yahiro… going to make a business there…?" And Kei faced Megumi with concern. "Wasn't it… day off…" She wondered.

"Now… that was sad somehow…" And Megumi blinked twice. "Megumi… we mean double date… as in date… not business…" And Megumi blushed a little. "…That's right… because of Yahiro's hard work… even when you two are married, and have shared many moments together… a real date… have you ever…?" And Megumi moved her head in negation, and weak tears adorned her eyes despite a smile drawing itself at her lips.

"Not without it involving a business somehow." Megumi added, and Kei nodded in agreement. "A date… with my friends… as in a high school romance…" Megumi added with excitement. "My first… real date…" And she giggled happily.

* * *

"You are going to what?" Akira yelled hard, and Yahiro covered his ears hard ignoring her strong yelling. "You are not serious! After all our hard work? Are you trying to tell me all we have been breaking our backs for is going to waste in 23 days? What are you thinking?" Akira added, and Yahiro grew a vein at his forehead.

"I'm not my father, Akira!" Yahiro yelled, and the girl was surprised. Never before had she ever thought about Yahiro yelling at her like this, and Yahiro lowered his head ashamed. "You should know better how my father works… after all, you were once going to be a Saiga yourself… you knew the monsters I lived with, same as Kei… you should know what could happen… if I win…" And Akira bit her lips not knowing what to say. "So I'm going to lose."

"But what if you are wrong?" And Yahiro lowered his head. "Megumi knows about this?" And Yahiro moved his head in negation. "You shouldn't take these kind of decisions so lightly! You will break her heart! I… I don't know if I want to help you with this… so these vacations… these days off are nothing but your way of losing to your father?"

"Not at all." Was Yahiro's reply. "I'm beating Chitose before losing to my father… you wouldn't understand… it's too complex…" And Akira didn't know what to do or say. "I need your help in arranging the paper work. Today is the only day in who knows how long, that the whole group will be together. These are the numbers I need you to seal the deal with." Yahiro added and showed a paper to Akira, and the girl widened her eyes.

"Wait. These numbers are unreal. Are you truly going to…?" And Yahiro nodded in agreement. "It's Megumi's money too! You really need to discuss this with her. It doesn't matter if you are the reason the Yamamoto Entertainment Corporation got this much power. What will Megumi think of this?" And Yahiro didn't reply. "When will she know about this… Yahiro…? This contract… it needs her signature too…" And Yahiro nodded once again.

"She will know the day of my birthday of course." And Akira widened her eyes surprised. "She will make the final decision." And Akira remained in silence. "Do you understand now?" And Akira nodded in agreement.

"You truly… belong to a far different world… don't you?" And Yahiro said nothing, he just faced Akira, who took a deep breathe. "I will do it… I owe you that much… but I don't know if the others will agree with this. So far it seems that the only one who loses is you…" And Yahiro smiled at that last. "But why?"

"A carefree life." Yahiro mentioned. "That's what I want. So I have time to tease Megumi for life." And Akira breathed out in defeat. "I really hate the value of money… that's why I'm doing all this…" And Akira nodded in agreement. "Then, work hard while I keep Megumi busy so she doesn't know what is going on." And Akira faced the numbers with concern, but decided to trust Yahiro, and support his idea.

* * *

"Funfair!" Megumi exclaimed happily, and faced the many mechanical games. It was the first time in a while that Megumi was able to just have some fun and not to worry about the challenge. Her doubts finally dissipated, and she decided to have some fun with her husband as if they were a normal couple. "I haven't… visited a funfair in a very long time…" And Yahiro smiled for Megumi, and the girl blushed madly. "I want to eat some cotton candy!"

"Eh? You will gain weight." Yahiro teased, and Megumi flinched at that last. "We may not be investing but that doesn't mean we are not going to care for your idol career. Tomorrow you are back to the stages." And Megumi felt her eyes watering when seeing the cotton candy man selling the fluffy delight to some kids. "You want cotton candy that hard?" He continued teasing, and Megumi nodded several times in agreement. "It's fine for today." Yahiro added, and Megumi felt her heart filling itself with joy. She then took his hand and ran with him toward the cotton candy man.

Kei just faced his friend with interest. They were in a funfair, and not a fancy one as was usual, but the most common of funfair's, filled with mechanical attractions and what they would normally call commoners, not because of selfishness or pride, but because of their status.

"Yahiro really hates the value of money that hard." Kei concluded, and Hikari by his side just blinked twice at what was said, and Kei faced her with a smile. "It's nothing to be concerned. I was just thinking about the true value of money, and just noticed that, just as Yahiro… I really don't mind about the true value of money… isn't it right, Hikari?" Kei wondered, and then rubbed Hikari's hand until finding her engagement ring, and the girl blushed a little.

"But is this all right, Kei?" Hikari wondered, and Kei noticed the girl was truly worried. Hikari was usually dense, and carefree, always thinking about challenging Kei and trying to beat him and nothing else. But Hikari right now, was truly concerned. "Should we truly be relaxing like this?" And Kei began walking Hikari around the funfair. "I want to do my best too." She explained.

"Do your best?" And Hikari nodded. "You always do your best, Hikari." And Kei then saw Yahiro and Megumi both sharing a sugar candy and eating it at the same time with a sense of carefreeness that Kei was even impressed to witness. "Do you want to… try something…?" Kei wondered, and Hikari blinked twice at that last. "Forget about the race. Yahiro got it all solved. And if it works… everyday… will be just like today for Yahiro… the carefree life-style." And Hikari noticed Yahiro's happiness, and understood there was nothing to worry about. "Then… what should we do today. Miss Number Two?" and Hikari flinched.

"Don't call me Miss Number Two!" And Kei crossed his arms in anticipation. "You will see! I will one day beat you! Let's… let's… have a try at the labyrinth!" Hikari yelled and pointed toward the labyrinth. "First one out wins!" She challenged Kei.

"Sounds fun!" Yahiro suddenly added. "Miss Number Three!" Yahiro mentioned, and Hikari burst into anger. "Kei! I'm ready! I'm totally going to beat you now!" And Hikari faced Yahiro with interest, so did Megumi.

"Are you certain?" Kei added. "You have only defeated me once, cheater." Kei added with a vein popping on his forehead, and Hikari flinched at that last. "Ever since I promised I would never lose to you ever again, remember?" And a dark aura surrounded Kei. And Yahiro just delivered a teasing smile to him, and suddenly, both began running inside of the labyrinth, surprising both Hikari and Megumi. The dark haired one then took Megumi's hand and ran her inside of the labyrinth. "You don't have the condition to beat me, Mr. Number Two!"

"It's a short race! I'm good at short races! And I'm smarter than you!" Yahiro complained, and Hikari did her best to catch up, accidentally leaving Megumi inside of the labyrinth. In less than a minute, both Kei and Yahiro made it out of the labyrinth at the same time, Yahiro was gasping for air, and Kei was as good as new as was usual, Hikari arrived ten seconds after the duo. "Who won?" Yahiro asked.

"We made it out of the same time, show off." Was Kei's reply, and both then faced Hikari. "I guess that means it's still all right to call Hikari, Miss Number Two." And Hikari grew a vein at her forehead. "But you still need years of hard work to beat me."

"Nah… I'm all right with you not beating me." Yahiro added while gasping for air. "Better end in a tie than place too much effort into something useless. I'm not a weirdo as her." Yahiro complained, and Hikari felt like crying when hearing that last. "Speaking about weirdoes… where is my weirdo?" Yahiro wondered, and then they all saw the labyrinth's staff helping a crying Megumi from out of the labyrinth. "Hahaha! You got lost!" Yahiro made fun of Megumi.

"Despicable!" Megumi yelled, and Yahiro just kept on laughing, forcing Megumi to giggle a little at that last. "What are… we doing next…?" She asked calmly, and Yahiro sat by a bench, totally worn out. "I will get… some drinks…" Megumi added while sweat dropping, and Kei just saw her leaving with fascination, as the girl searched between the crowd for a place to buy drinks, and when finding it, she strolled her way there.

"Hey… Kei…" Yahiro added while gasping for air. "Wasn't she… supposed to be scared about being left alone… and in fear of crowded places…?" And Hikari noticed what had just happened. Yahiro left her alone inside of the labyrinth, and also, Megumi went on her own to buy some drinks. "She is… far stronger than what she used to be…" And Yahiro faced the ground extremely tired. "By the way, why the hell do you have to run so fast?"

"Maybe you should go strolling in the morning." Kei added. "It would help you with your condition, you are too lazy." And Yahiro felt a vein popping at his forehead and cursed Kei between lips. "Sorry for being better than you."

"You are not better than me! I'm just a little out of shape!" Yahiro yelled in hatred, and Hikari nodded in agreement next to him. "You will see how I will work hard to beat you, baka-Kei!" He yelled, and Hikari also nodded several times in agreement.

"That's right! We are going to work harder than ever until we beat you!" Hikari yelled. "Tomorrow I go back to England! But I will give you my training schedule so you get in better shape! You will see together we will beat him!" And Yahiro nodded in complicity.

"Yes, yes!" Yahiro added, and Hikari was impressed for him accepting her offer, she was actually expecting a not at all kind of answer. "If I use Hikari's working out schedule as a warming up! And then train for real, I will beat you!" And Hikari felt a vein popping at her forehead. "What? If with your working out you haven't beaten him then that means you have a second place working out!" Yahiro added with a teasing smile.

"I will change my training schedule then!" Hikari added in annoyance, and Kei smiled for them both, while Megumi arrived with the drinks and faced Kei. "I will beat Kei! You are only another step in that ladder I will have to walk through!" She insisted.

"Ah? Says so the girl who hadn't ever even tied with Kei!" Yahiro pointed out. "Face it girl! It's impossible! He is totally out of your league! If it's impossible it's impossible!" He added, and then felt a cold sensation on his neck and stood up abruptly after Megumi had pressed a cold soda can against his neck. "What was that for?"

"Don't tell her it is impossible." Megumi complained. "Everyone said… it was impossible to love you… and I'm your wife… am I not…?" And Yahiro sweat dropped at that last. "Work hard… Hikari-chan…" Megumi added, and Hikari faced her with eyes filled with hope. "even if it takes you forever, never give up!" Megumi teased in Yahiro's particular style.

"That doesn't help!" And everyone began laughing hard at Hikari, even Kei. This was the carefree style of life Yahiro always dreamed about, and it was only 23 days from becoming a reality, only that reality came with a great loss, one that Kei was unsure if Megumi would be able to tolerate or not, since it meant losing to Saku Saiga.

* * *

"Yahiro?" Ryuu suddenly asked upon reaching Yahiro's office. It was dark, the lights were off. "Yahiro, I got your mail. It's good to now it wasn't entirely a day off." Ryuu continued, but when he approached the chair Yahiro used to sit at, he found Akira there instead of Yahiro. "Akira? Where is Yahiro?" Ryuu wondered.

"In a double date with Megumi, Kei and Hikari." Akira added, and Ryuu found something odd about that last. Akira would never say that so easily, and without complaining. "The others should arrive shortly… we will begin the negotiations when they do…" Akira continued.

"Negotiations?" A female voice was suddenly heard, while Finn entered the room. "Akira? Ryuu? I received a mail from Yahiro for a private meeting." And Ryuu felt his heart shattering when he heard that last, and when seeing Finn in mini-skirt. "It's not that kind of meeting!" She added in embarrassment and while hiding behind of the door. "Seriously Ryuu! I just decided to wear this skirt in favor of preventing Yahiro's teasing! I don't have a secret intention you know!" She continued, and Ryuu calmed down.

"Ah! That's the shortest skirt I have ever seen! Don't look Jun-kun!" Sakura suddenly mentioned upon her arrival, and then covered Jun's eyes. "What are you trying to do, Finn? Steal Jun from me with your extremely short skirt? That's so despicable of you!" Sakura complained, and Ryuu felt his heart shattering again.

"Sakura… you know Yahiro better than that…" Jun mentioned while Sakura covered his eyes. "Finn surely tried to avoid him teasing her, she is not the kind of girl who likes skirts after all, you shouldn't be teasing her like that." And Sakura breathed out in defeat and nodded in agreement, then she allowed Jun to see. "That's short!" Jun complained and faced away. "I need to calm down, he needs to stay inside! I'm not turning into him!"

"Hey! I'm the only one who can give Jun some identity crisis problems!" Sakura complained, and Finn sweat dropped, Akira just took a deep breathe in annoyance. "I will create a new rule! You can't wear a skirt shorter than mine! You are too tall to wear skirts like those anyway!" And Akira slammed her hand at her desk, winning everyone's attention.

"Enough with the games!" And everyone flinched at her reaction. "And where in the world is Tadashi? Yahiro told me to add him in the negotiations as well! Even if he doesn't deserve it!" And a Tadashi full with many leaves entered the room with an idiotic smile on his face. "What happened to you?" Akira wondered with a cold glare.

"I slept in the park! Police officers here don't kick me out!" Tadashi added with happiness, and Akira just took a deep breathe. Tadashi then covered himself expecting his girlfriend to punch him or hurt him in some way, but she didn't. "Uwoh! She is serious!" Tadashi added, and Akira grew a vein at her forehead. "What is going on… Akira… why did Yahiro call us for a meeting." Tadashi wondered, and the jokes were over, and everyone faced Akira with concern, as the girl placed a contract in front of each of the members there. "What's this?" Tadashi wondered.

"Yahiro's way of losing this race." And everyone widened their eyes in surprise when they began reading the contract. "There is one for me too… all of them got Yahiro's signature already. If you sign the contract though, doesn't mean it will be official. It still needs a last signature… Megumi's…" And everyone faced Akira with curiosity. "It doesn't matter if you sing it or not though. Only one contract is needed for Yahiro to lose against his father, and Kei and I already signed our own contracts. You can call it a formality of Yahiro if you want, that's his style, very complex. So… even if you cooperate or not, he already signed his rendition. With me and Kei's participation." And the group didn't know what to say. "Read the document carefully. There are no hidden surprised though… I read it… almost 20 times… and I still can't believe it."

"We can't believe it either." Ryuu mentioned. "Is he… for real…?" And Akira nodded. "Akira… if we sign these contracts… we are all going to participate in Yahiro's defeat… why…?" And Akira smiled when he asked that question.

"Because… Yahiro is Yahiro… and he is not like his father…" Akira concluded, and Ryuu faced the documents. "Take it or leave it." She finished, and Ryuu took a pen and signed the contract. "It's not official though until Megumi places her signature as well. But it is a very interesting promise… no one would dare to negate such offer. It's the offer of a crazy man."

"On short terms it seems so." Tadashi added, and Akira was surprised. "Uwah! Yahiro truly is a financial genius, this numbers…" And Tadashi took a calculator out. "If I had that much money I would live a carefree life forever!" Tadashi added with surprise. "So, in theory, we are helping Yahiro by signing these contracts."

"At long terms, but at short terms…" Sakura began. "He is going to lose. It's not smart of him to do something like this. And his business will have many hard times. What is he thinking, and why am I involved anyway, he doesn't owe me a thing." Sakura finished. "It's a dangerous gamble." She mentioned, and then saw Jun signing the papers. "Jun?" She wondered.

"It's going to be a lot of hard work. But, Yahiro is placing his trust in us!" Jun concluded, and he and Ryuu delivered the contract to Akira, who accepted them with a smile on her face. "For Yahiro and his carefree life-style." And Ryuu nodded. "What worries me is Megumi… but I will leave the decision to her… she won't like it though. It's going to be hard for her."

"She will manage." Akira added. And everyone faced her. "Megumi is… stronger than she looks like… she will manage…" And Tadashi then signed the contract, Finn and Sakura then exchanged looks, but signed their contracts as well. "By the way, Finn's contract is different." Akira added, and Finn sweat dropped. "If she doesn't wear a skirt every day for the duration of the contract, the contract is off!" And Finn cried hard when hearing that last, and everyone laughed at her. "Sorry, it was a joke, it was a joke!" Akira explained. "Now all that is left… is for Megumi to take a decision." Akira added, and faced out of the window. The funfair was even visible from there.

* * *

"Yahiro-kun? You spaced out." Megumi added, and Yahiro suddenly reacted, and noticed he was inside of the Ferry's Wheel. He spaced out since he was facing the starry night. "I was saying… that it is nice of you… to finally give me a date…" Megumi mentioned shyly, and Yahiro smiled for her. "Can we… have more dates like this…? After you defeat your father…?" And Yahiro's smile disappeared. "I have this feeling… that… there is something you are hiding from me… something very important… and that you are only trying to distract me…" And Yahiro felt guilty, but decided to remain in silence. "But it's not a sad feeling… it's more like… a feeling of anticipation to know what it may be… since I know you are being honest to me." And Yahiro nodded.

"It's not a secret… though…" Yahiro admitted. "Yeah… I'm planning something… but I don't want you to worry yet. I want you to enjoy this moment." And Megumi took his hand, and Yahiro faced her with a hurt look drawn on his eyes. "It's not something easy… and telling you would mean you having harsh feelings until knowing the final resolution… it's risky… a gamble if you want to think about it that way… the hardest gamble ever…" And Megumi nodded in agreement.

"Is it something I need to worry about?" And Yahiro nodded in agreement. "But seeing me worried… or better said… worrying about it… is fruitless…?" And Yahiro nodded once again. "Will it be something… that will hurt me…?" And Yahiro didn't know what to say. "We are inside a Ferry's Wheel. There is no way out.

"I can launch myself out." And Megumi flinched. "Just kidding." He teased. And Megumi sweat dropped. "That would depend… of my father…" Yahiro concluded. "That's why it is the hardest gamble ever… because… for once… I'm not sure about what will happen…" And Megumi nodded, and remained in silence. "Will you still love me… if I weren't rich…?" And Megumi blinked twice. "It's just something that popped into my mind." He added.

"Yahiro-kun." Megumi began, and Yahiro faced her. "I really hate the value of money." And Yahiro widened his eyes. "Money… is not important at all…" And Yahiro smiled. "Is that what is worrying you? Me loving you only because of your money?"

"Not at all." Yahiro added. "What worries me is… what he truly believe as the value of money…" And Megumi went to Yahiro's side, and hugged him hard. "Megumi… regardless of what happens in 23 days… just be with me… always…" And Megumi nodded in agreement. "This is no joke… no teasing… I don't care about my own happiness… as long as I have you…"

"Yahiro, you are crying." Megumi added, and Yahiro nodded. "You are crying because you are scared?" And Megumi then hugged him hard. "I know you can win… I know it… I believe in you… you will find a way…" And Yahiro hugged her hard, and kissed her hair softly. "We can still play again." And Yahiro nodded in agreement. "You will always have my support!" And Yahiro faced her, and then he kissed her softly, and the girl returned the kiss gently, delivering herself to his care, and even when Yahiro didn't feel like teasing, they continued kissing one another gently, until Yahiro pressed his forehead against hers, and both closed their eyes trying to relax. Their hearts were racing, not of arousal, but of fear, of what could happen in 23 days. "I love you."

"I know." Yahiro mentioned. "That's the only thing that matters." And both shared one last kiss, before Megumi curled in his arms and Yahiro hugged her gently. "That's all that matters… I don't need anything else… winning or losing… I don't care… either way… we will be together." And Megumi nodded in agreement, and despite having a very bad feeling in her chest, her trust in Yahiro was beyond any doubts. Maybe she would end hurt in 23 days, maybe not. Only time would say. She decided to deal with anything that would happen.

* * *

**Yeah yeah, I know, it was confusing. First I saw they will win, then I say they will lose. Just trust me, I know what I'm doing… I think… I will do my best to finish it the way it needs to end, until then, I'm off. Have a happy waiting time! (Teasing Yahiro style). Oh! I think I'm feeling an author's block! (Evil smile).**

**TRIVIA TIME! (Author felt like placing a Trivia.**

**Yahiro Saiga was born on July 8, he is Gemini: Double faced, half good half evil. Little are those who knows his true self. Teasing Yahiro is good Yahiro and is his true self. Business Yahiro is bad Yahiro, and is his other face. Gemini ones aren't that romantic, or so says the internet, don't blame me.**

**Megumi was born on February 14, she is Aquarius. She loves romance, and is forever seeking for her soul mate as every Aquarius, but hates to be controls by other zodiacs, yet, only Gemini can control Aquarius to his liking and subdue Aquarius into falling for his charm.**

**Gemini and Aquarius are both wind symbols, and are one of the strongest affinities in the zodiac. So yeah, I don't know if it was a coincidence, but even the zodiacs agree in it being a comfortable relationship between the two despite all odds.**

**End of trivia.**


	20. Deadline

**It is here! It is here! It is here! It is here! It is here! What is here? The last chapter it is! It is finally here! After 4 years of writing this, almost five! It is the last chapter! There is no words I can express to say how cool it feels to finally finish such a long project! It took me forever but it's finally here!**

**What can I say about this chapter? Well, I CRIED WHILE WRITING IT! And that's bad because I'm a man! And I was writing at work, and when I did, the boss came in to my office and said: "I need your help with a new project" And I was like: "Ah… yeah… just give me a minute… I got something in my eye" And he was all. "If you are sick then go home." And I was all. "No, I'm okay now." Hahaha, that was embarrassing! Lol! It's the last time I write at work, by the way it was my lunch time, so it was ok for me to write back then.**

**Anyway! Read, enjoy, and have fun!**

* * *

**Prologue:**

* * *

**June 16, 20 days to deadline.**

The day was closer than ever. Megumi's heart raced every time she even thought about the date, mostly because she also knew there was something Yahiro was planning, and that he wouldn't tell her about. Yet, at that very moment, Megumi wasn't thinking about the deadline, but about the very dangerous familiar reunion taking place.

They were all inside of the Saiga Mansion, at the fancy looking living room, sitting around a brown round-table with cushioned red chairs around it, and everything was silence. Yahiro and she were by a side of the rounded table, although, since it was rounded, there was no way either of them could ignore the Saigas, also sharing a table with them.

Luckily for Yahiro, Akemi sat next to him and between father and son in favor of avoiding a conflict between the two. After all, she was neutral at the moment. Megumi wasn't that lucky, since she ended sitting next to Chitose, and it had been a while since her nerves around him had been fairly slim considering the great damage the kid had done in general.

The only sound anyone could hear was the sound of the living room's clock, and it's annoying 'tic' and 'toc' kind of sound, eventually followed by Yahiro's or Saku's flip of a sheet of paper since both were reading a contract. No one dared to say a thing. It wasn't a social meeting, or a familiar one, it was a business meeting, the kind of meetings Megumi hated since she was asked to remain calm and not to say a thing. Normally staying silent was nothing to her, but when it was forced upon her, it bugged her. And she felt desperately in need of breaking the silent atmosphere. Several times she tried, faking a smile and opening her lips as to say something, she at least knew both Yahiro and Saku enjoyed her voice. But with sadness she would notice nothing escaped her lips, and she would lower her head ashamed.

It had been like that for about three hours. Saku and Yahiro had both been reading the contract extremely carefully. Neither Megumi or Chitose knew what it was all about, only Akemi knew, and she was awfully nervous. Suddenly, the silence was finally broken, when Saku slammed the contract at the table.

"5 Million Dollars?" The old man yelled out of annoyance. "What the hell are we planning? A challenge resolution event or a wedding?" Saku yelled hard at Akemi, who flinched when hearing that last. Afterwards, Yahiro threw his contract to the table as well, not entirely convinced of what he read, he was actually annoyed. "Don't tell me you agree with these numbers." Saku added with hatred.

"Oh, if your greedy ego is wounded, I will agree with any number." Yahiro added, while standing up and placing both hands at the table. Megumi knew that pose. It was his 'taking a risk' posture. Yahiro was defying his father, even knowing that his father was dangerous being this close. "At any rate, you greedy old man didn't give me a wedding when I married Megumi, so you owe me that much for a show." Yahiro pointed out. "What I don't approve is the last paragraph of the contract. How can you disapprove my marriage to that extent?"

"I won't approve this marriage until I am defeated by you! So I don't acknowledge her as your wife yet!" Saku yelled while pointing at Megumi, who flinched at that last. "We will talk about your wedding when this is all over. You read the bottom lines, didn't you?" And Yahiro bit his lips in annoyance. "You aren't that happy now, are you? The contract is signed by her already! So it is official that upon signing it, there will be a wedding, whether it is to her or your supposed wife!" And Megumi grew confused, and faced Yahiro with concern. "I will pay the five million dollars for the organization of the event, only if you accept that last clause."

"You can't force me to that! That bottom line wasn't part of the deal when we began this race!" Yahiro yelled, and Akemi covered her ears not wanting to take part on the discussion. "I'm married to Megumi you damn old man! Like it or not! You can't change that part!" And Saku showed the contract to him. "I'm not doing it!" Yahiro yelled.

"So, you thought I was stupid enough not to believe in your Yamamoto ideals?" Saku laughed, and Yahiro bit his lips in annoyance. "Think again, son. While Chitose was running my company and bankrupting me, I made an investigation of my own, a contract of my own. That last page of Akemi's contract is actually mine you know. It seems like one of your friends was greedier than you expected. You don't know your friends as you thought you knew them, do you?" And Yahiro grew furious.

"Yahiro... kun…" Megumi began, and Yahiro lowered his head ashamed. "What is going on?" She wondered, and Yahiro bit his lips hard out of hatred, but took the contract, and slid it around the table until it reached Megumi's hands. "Can I?" She wondered.

"It needs your signature too anyway." Yahiro mentioned, and Megumi nodded and began reading. "At any rate… that is a gamble I wouldn't dare keeping a secret from you… it's despicable. How could you?" Yahiro yelled, and Akemi backed off and moved her head in negation. "I trusted you! I let you in! And now you arranged this?" And Megumi allowed the contract to slid down her hands and hit the floor. "I'm not signing it!" Yahiro yelled.

"Good, don't do. Coward!" Saku yelled, and Yahiro felt a vein popping at his forehead. "That means I win. And that I won't acknowledge you as a Saiga ever again, or acknowledge your marriage to this peasant." And Yahiro closed his hand into a fist, but Megumi quickly jumped and grabbed his arm before he could even try to punch Saku Saiga. "What is it? Going violent? And after it was you the one who told me some months ago that it would be more enjoyable to beat me in my own game? It seems… that we aren't that different." And Yahiro bit his lips hard.

"What did you tell her for her to sign this contract?" Yahiro added, and took the contract from the floor. "If I don't sign it. What happens to her?" And Saku smiled. "I knew it! But how? Why? I was the one doing business with her! I'm the majoritarian actionist of all her business chains! Then how did she make a deal with you? Even if you did, I control her business chains. There is no way… unless…" And Yahiro went serious. "I am a fool."

"Indeed you are." Saku mentioned. "There was one you never dared doing business with… and I owe his company." And Yahiro bit his lips hard. "Oh, but you have nothing to lose. If you beat me that is. If you win, there is nothing for you to worry about. You will have your girl, and I will acknowledge it all. You can also not sign the papers, and live your life the way you want. It is not even her who will suffer. It is him who you don't give a damn about."

"Don't tell me I don't give a damn about him!" And Yahiro sat at his chair, defeated. "Megumi… this… is not something I can decide on my own." And Megumi faced Yahiro in concern. "If I sigh these papers… and win… everything will be all right. But… if I lose… you read the contract."

"Yeah." Megumi added and lowered her face. "If you lose… I will be forced to sign the divorce papers… and you will be forced into marrying Akira." And Megumi faced the papers, where there was a marriage registration form with the name and signature of Toudou Akira. "That's her signature… she signed that marriage registration… but why…? And when?" And Yahiro didn't know what to say.

"I will explain it to you so you understand." Saku Saiga mentioned. "Shortly after your birthday, I understood, that beating me or not, wouldn't be at all important for my son, since he had you anyway." And Megumi nodded in agreement. "So I decided to do a business with Sumire Karino, as a strategy to beat you both. Dealing with a Karino was low. I became the majoritarian actionist though, just like you always do, my son." And Yahiro faced him with rage. "But I wasn't really interested into doing business with the Karino. What I really wanted was…" And then the door of the living room was opened, and Akira entered the room.

"…To force me into signing a marriage registration document…" Akira mentioned with sadness, and Yahiro lowered his head ashamed. "Saku controls all of the Karino's business chains. Mostly schools, but there are also tourism agencies, and research laboratories. And Saku said… that he would close them all if I didn't sign the documents."

"But that's illegal!" Yahiro yelled, and Saku laughed hard. "Akira! How could you? You knew what my plan was! You know I can't win!" And Megumi widened her eyes when hearing that last, and Akira just cleaned some weak tears. "Either I beat him… and fail to my promise with Kei… losing his friendship forever, and everyone's one… or I lose… and keep my promise… but I lose Megumi in favor of you…" And Akira nodded. "This is not as simple as get divorced from you and marry Megumi again you know. There are laws… strong ones he will force me to follow. And it is either you or jail for me." And Akira breathed out in defeat. "So it is back to choosing between you and Megumi. Or ruining your boyfriend's life." And Akira nodded. "Megumi?" He wondered, and faced his wife.

"You think you can win?" Megumi wondered, and Yahiro lowered his head ashamed. "Maybe I should change the question." And Megumi did as she planned. "Do you… want to win…?" And the question caught Yahiro off-guarded. "Do you?" And Yahiro moved his head in negation. "You are too complex for me to understand." And he nodded in agreement. "We didn't know it was going to be a one try only. It's either Akira or me. Your father is forcing you to choose. It's despicable… but… I want you to win." And Megumi selfishly signed the contract. "I'm sorry… but… I don't want to lose you…" And Yahiro nodded once again.

"There is nothing for you to be sorry about." Yahiro sentenced. "I will think about something." And Yahiro took his pen, and signed the papers. "There you go, old man. Either way I will end married, and either way I want you to respect my decision and accept it. This is the last time you control me, I swear, and when I lose, or win, I want you to leave my friends alone. Understood?" And Saku smiled at that last.

"If you got friends left, Yahiro." And the pink haired teen then faced his mother with hatred, and Akemi faced away ashamed. "I told you that I was unbeatable. Yet you refused to understand, that either way, I win." And Yahiro closed his hands into fists, and walked out of the room defeated, and with Saku's words running around his brain over and over again.

* * *

**One Despicable Guy.**

**Chapter Twenty: Deadline.**

* * *

Some hours later, Akira, Megumi and Yahiro were outside and drinking some cups of coffee at a common coffee stand, much to Akira's dislike, who just faced the dark coffee with mixed emotions, mostly of disgust. But she instead faced Megumi, who refused to face back at her, and only faced a depressed Yahiro, who kept his head resting on top of his arms, and apparently, felt the burden of defeat surrounding him.

It was an unbearable feeling for both Akira and Megumi. After the challenge was over, Yahiro would end married, but to whom was a mystery. Because if Yahiro lost, Megumi would have to, by contract, sign the divorce papers. They had to agree with the contract, Yahiro didn't trust Tadashi's family, and that mistake allowed Saku to deal with the Karino family, and be left in their depth. Yahiro knew his father, and knew he could destroy the Karino family. They didn't deserve to be involved, so Yahiro was ready to place his happiness in the line for his new found friends. Even if it meant losing his best one, since Kei worked so hard to help Yahiro with the condition of him loosing.

"If I win I lose Kei… if I lose I lose Megumi… if I invalidate the contract, Tadashi is left on the streets. I hate that guy, but he doesn't deserve to be involved." And Megumi and Akira faced Yahiro with concern. "If I win I'm like my father, Kei knows it… the plan was a gamble anyway, only the gamble now forces me to lose the girl I love and married if I lose. And instead I end married to the crush I always had and gave up, but now she is in the line again. You do nothing but cause me pains." He mentioned while facing Akira.

"No, I truly believe you brought all this upon yourself." Akira added with coldness, and Yahiro felt a vein popping at his forehead. "I'm not going to enter an argument with you, much less if there is a strong possibility of ending married to you." And Megumi faced Akira with a vein popping on her forehead. "Don't you see? That's what Saku wants! He is trying to destroy you for good and all your friends. He is regaining control over you." And Yahiro slammed his forehead hard at the table. "I know how important it was for you… believe me, I know… it is so important for you, that Megumi can't know about your plan… you don't want to wound her that hard… but… it's about time you start behaving a little more selfish and decide… what's more important? I'm sure Kei will forgive anything."

"No… he won't…" Yahiro mentioned with hatred. "There is a deepest meaning in losing than winning… and I was supposed exploit that meaning in a gamble against my father, and trust his heart." And Akira lowered her head. "You know what I'm talking about, and you will explain it to her in 20 days. After all… it will be Megumi's decision if after so many ups and downs she wants me by her side or not. Because I made the calculations, and I got the tools to win. But I'm not taking that decision, Megumi will." And Yahiro stood up abruptly. "Here…" Yahiro added, and delivered his scheduling tablet to Akira. "I quit being a producer, now it's your responsibility." And Akira faced Yahiro with concern, and Megumi stood up extremely freaked out. "Until I call you… don't come near me…" Yahiro sentenced, and Yahiro walked away in depression.

"What is going on? I don't get it." Megumi spoke out in concern, and Akira breathed out in depression, took a briefcase she had been carrying the whole time, and took a contract out. "Another contract? Why is everything about contracts? It's so complex I can't understand a thing!" She complained, and Akira nodded.

"Well, it's a financial race. It wouldn't make sense if there weren't contracts." Akira explained, and showed the documents to her. "Yahiro and Kei made a deal the same day you and him got married… I didn't know about this until a few days ago. Yahiro's plan… was always to lose… because he needs to return to Kei the money, and the company, that Kei allowed Yahiro to purchase. Kei sold 51% of the Takishima Group's actions to Yahiro… so basically, Yahiro owns the Takishima Group." And Megumi widened her eyes at that last. "If I tell you more about his plan, he will hate me for life… and I don't want that, not anymore… but Yahiro is the rightful owner of the Takishima Group. And if he wins… well… let's say… Kei will never trust Yahiro ever again… because when Yahiro wins… he will be exactly like his father… a liar…" And Megumi lowered her head. "Winning or losing you will take the final decision. Kei will refuse to understand reasoning. He cut all of his familiar ties entirely, for Yahiro's sake, and Yahiro would be spitting on his effort. I'm sorry… we all miscalculated." And both girls went into silence.

**July 7. Deadline.**

For 20 days, Megumi knew nothing of Yahiro, or Akira. Her husband refused to see her, and she refused to see Akira at all. She didn't know what to think, there were many secrets, and she only knew half of the plan Yahiro had. But her heart was in ruins as well, Yahiro always played to lose, and all this time she did her best effort to win, she couldn't understand it.

Right now Megumi was by Ryuu's apartment, she didn't even want to live at her home at all since it reminded her about Yahiro, everything did, including the ring at her hand that today felt heavier than ever. She even refused to continue with her idol career and went into reclusion. She wanted to know nothing about contracts, or money, or love. She just wanted time to speed up and end this for good. The end of this race was on July 8. Yahiro's birthday was the deadline, but until it was all over, she would continue suffering.

"It's… his birthday…" She mentioned with sadness, as she saw herself by the mirror, still wearing only her towel. It was 3:27pm, and she was still in her towel. "Am I a horrible wife… for not calling my husband on his birthday? Or is he a horrible husband… for lying to me once again…?" She wondered, and a tear felt from her eyes. "Again?" She wondered, and faced her face by the mirror. "I'm crying again… he… is despicable… how can he keep on hurting me and hurting me? Even when I love him so much… why is he playing with my feelings like this?" And Megumi cleaned her tears away. "It's not fun at all… why is he so… despicable…?" And Megumi then heard the door being opened, and she turned around slowly to see the teen by the door.

"Sorry… I should have knocked." Ryuu mentioned, and Megumi just cleaned her tears away. "You have been in your towel all day… we are… already late for the Saiga's party." And Megumi bit her lips in annoyance, and gave her back to Ryuu rudely. "If you are mad at Yahiro it is no reason for you to be mad at me." And Megumi lowered her head, nodded in agreement, and turned around to face Ryuu. "I heard you say that word he hates so much. You don't really mean it… do you…?" And Megumi closed her hands into fists, walked toward her dresser, took a red lipstick, and Ryuu saw something he never thought he would see. Megumi was using her lipstick to write on the mirror.

'I mean it!' She mentioned, and then threw the lipstick away, and began crying hard. Ryuu then walked inside of the room, and pulled Megumi into a hug. The girl sobbed on his chest, not really understanding a thing. Yahiro was too complex for her to understand, she wished simplicity, she wished everything would just be over already. It was unbearable.

"Hey… you know Yahiro better than anyone… I'm sure of it…" And Megumi moved her head in negation. "You do… you know his plan was perfect… something just happened among the way… but believe me. He had good intentions… I really think his plan was carefully thought through. Saku just changed the rules in the worst moment possible." And Megumi nodded in agreement. "Akira is right… Kei won't forgive Yahiro… so Yahiro will have to choose. But it isn't a choice he can make, so he will let you chose for him." And Megumi lowered her head once again. "Please get dressed… we need to go…" And Megumi faced Ryuu with determination. "Megumi… when there is love, there is always someone getting hurt… you hurt me every day you know?" And Megumi widened her eyes. "It's brotherly love… but it's love… there is no way one can't hurt the one he or she loves, just try to understand it." And Ryuu left the room, and Megumi was left there with her eyes spacing out.

* * *

"Aren't you tired of living in my home?" Sakura mentioned to Yahiro, who threw a cushion of the sofa he was resting at toward her face rudely. "Uff! You meany! I'm not kicking you out! I'm just saying you should try to relax a little. It's not your decision, it's hers." And Yahiro faced Sakura with annoyance from his resting place at her sofa. "Kei will understand."

"No he won't!" Yahiro mentioned, and Sakura flinched. "Just leave me alone." Yahiro mentioned, and Sakura refused. "I told you to…" But Sakura slapped his face hard. "Just because this is your home doesn't mean you can slap my face! I owe your company, remember?"

"Of course, Mr. Saiga." Sakura mentioned, and Yahiro flinched. "You are not your father, remember? Kei knows it. So what if you win the challenge. You readied a contract with us. We will all get our share, even Kei. If it is delayed by one day it doesn't matter, you can win and then continue with your plan."

"I wish it was that simple… but the gamble was with my father, and now there is a signed contract he can force me to follow if I lose. So losing is not an option, and if I win… I regain the Saiga name, and by consequence, everything I own… belongs to my father, and you know it." And Sakura nodded. "It was always his plan… to get richer… I was the only one losing from the very beginning. It's all in contract. If I win, the Takishima Group belongs to my father. I can't win!" Yahiro yelled, and Sakura lowered her face ashamed. "It was my gamble… never his… if I win not only the Takishima Group… but everything… will belong to him. That's why I had to lose, and if losing, I would still have Megumi, but now with that contract in the line… I lose her for good. So it's either delivering all the money I have earned in a year to my father… or losing my wife, and I don't care about money… but I care… about friends… my error was making friends."

"Oh, great, so now I'm an error." And Yahiro bit his lips hard. "There are under the water romances you know, you could cheat on Akira with Megumi." And Yahiro faced Sakura with rage. "It was a joke, just a joke, seriously you are scary when you are mad." And Yahiro didn't say a thing. "Ok, fine, you are cornered, either way you lose. Just force us into bankrupt, see if we care!" And Yahiro faced Sakura with concern. "We all knew what the risk was when we made deals with you. We all knew there was a strong possibility of being owned by the Saiga Group, and we still followed you. Even if Kei hates you, I won't hate you, I can't speak in favor of the others, but you will always have my support, idiot!" And Yahiro was left in deep thoughts. "So, I will just get used to call you boss. We will still have your protection when we are all Saiga Group, won't we?" And Sakura began walking away. "Now let's go! I am wearing my favorite dress, so move your butt and let's go to the party already." And Sakura began walking out of the room, but then felt a hand grabbing hers, and turned around to face Yahiro, who apparently was smiling warmly for her.

"Thank you." He whispered, and Sakura felt a warm sensation running through her spine. She never truly believed Yahiro would ever say something like that to her. "Megumi will make the final decision though. Let' go." And both made their way out of the room and toward their limousine.

* * *

"What? Megumi is back to using her sketchbook?" Jun asked extremely worried for his sister when he met Ryuu at the outsides of the Saiga's mansion, where a big party was being celebrated. "How come? I thought Megumi was doing great in her idol career and was losing her fear of hurting her voice." Jun continued, and Ryuu nodded.

"It's complex actually." Ryuu mentioned. "She feels betrayed. She wants Yahiro to win and be with her, but you know what that means." And Jun nodded in agreement. "So, basically, we may start calling Saku Saiga our boss… back to that horrible life of servitude I suppose." And Ryuu then felt his ear being pulled. "Ouch! What?" He complained.

"What do you mean horrible life of servitude?" Finn wondered, and Ryuu blushed when seeing her in her maid's outfit. "In case you don't remember, I'm already Yahiro's maid and secretary. Not to mention his personal cosplayer." And Ryuu flinched when hearing that last. "There is nothing wrong with cosplaying! It's actually… kind of fun…" Finn mentioned, and Ryuu flinched even harder. "So, what were you saying about a life of servitude for Saku Saiga?"

"If Yahiro wins he recovers the Saiga name, and we are all going to belong to the Saigas." Jun mentioned, and Finn flinched. "We all knew it would happen, and we didn't mind at all. Everything for Megumi's happiness, remember? Yahiro will still take care of us, we trust him." Jun mentioned.

"In my case, I didn't know I was going to belong to Saiga Corp." Finn added while freaking out. "It's enough with one demon! I don't want to know what will happen to me when Akemi becomes my owner! So scary!" And Ryuu nodded. "But… Yahiro will be a Saiga, so we will be back to be his employees anyway, I don't see where it is wrong."

"The problem isn't Saku becoming richer. But what it means for certain powerful family to belong to Saiga Corp." And Ryuu pointed at a limo, from which Kei and Hikari came out, both wearing fancy clothes, much to Hikari's dislike since she didn't like wearing such clothes. "Kei also signed a contract with Yahiro. I didn't know he had, I never expected it… but now it makes sense, there is no way Yahiro could have raised such fortune from scratch if he didn't have a powerful source of monetary gain. We aren't that rich, we didn't care much about belonging to the Saiga Corp. But the Takishima Group is too powerful and rich, and Saku Saiga is about to become its owner." And both Jun and Finn flinched when hearing that last. "Why would Kei accept such a dangerous scenario?"

"Because he knew Yahiro was going to lose on purpose." Someone mentioned, and everyone saw Akira arriving. "He explained to me his plan a few days ago. I'm the only one who knows the whole truth. Yahiro… was supposed to lose, but now he can't, because if he loses…" And everyone faced Akira in concern. "He divorces Megumi by contract and gets married to me." And everyone faced her in disbelief, and then they all then heard a loud sound of someone falling from a tree, and then Tadashi stood up.

"You what?" He yelled, and Akira rolled her eyes in annoyance and sweat dropped a little. "What do you mean you will marry Yahiro? He is married to Megumi-chan! And why would you even want to marry him? I mean, what about me?" And Akira blushed a little, and Tadashi did the same. "I mean… I… well… I thought you and I… but Akira!" He complained.

"I don't… know what to say… I'm sorry…" And Akira began walking away, leaving behind a worried sick Tadashi, and a group of surprised teens who couldn't even begin to imagine what was going on. "It's for your own good… Tadashi… if I don't do what Saku Saiga says… then…" And Akira closed her hands into fists. "What is worse… Yahiro?" She began. "Losing the person you love the most… or… losing a good friend…?" Akira mentioned.

"Both are horrible… but I would choose love…" Akira suddenly heard, and she turned around to see Yahiro resting his back against one of the columns at the green fields next to the mansion. The group noticed his presence, but no one did a thing and just witnessed from a distance how he and Akira began talking. "Luckily for me, I'm not the one choosing." And Akira nodded in agreement. "You were everything I ever wanted… but now… I love Megumi. And I would choose her over a faint hope of my father finding a heart." And Akira nodded in agreement. "But that would hurt you… doesn't it…? To be forced to marry me because you are trying to protect him who you truly love." And Yahiro faced Tadashi, who just faced him back with rage. "I don't think he would understand if I explained it to him."

"Yahiro… and if we end married…? What then?" Akira wondered, and Yahiro lowered his head. "It won't ever be the same we had when we were kids… a lot had happened… what if…?" And Yahiro then placed his hand at her head, and Akira cried hard. "Yahiro… I'm not a child…" She added and sobbed.

"It's not my decision… but… I will accept it…" And Akira nodded in agreement. "You should accept it as well, it is a possibility. And until it is resolved, try not to enter into a conflict… stay away from…" But Yahiro then had to dodge an annoyed Tadashi. "Seriously… and here I am trying to avoid a confrontation." Yahiro mentioned.

"Tadashi! Quit it!" Akira yelled. "You don't understand it! It's for your own good!" Akira continued yelling, but then saw Yahiro kicking Tadashi's face and knocking him out. "Yahiro!" Akira yelled, and the group reached Tadashi's side and helped the unconscious teen up and toward a bench. "You didn't have to kick him so hard!"

"I'm not going to lie. I actually always wanted to hurt him like that." Yahiro mentioned, and Akira grew a vein at her forehead. "And yet… it is my fault we are in this situation… if only I have gotten along with him… and now… both of us may lose someone dearly." And Yahiro grabbed Akira's waist. "Let's go… Megumi will seal our destiny, but for today, I want to avoid Kei." And Akira noticed Kei running toward the group alongside Hikari, and both then stopped when seeing Yahiro's cold glare. "Don't talk to me." Was Yahiro's cold reply, and then he led Akira toward the insides of the mansion and toward the dancing floor.

"Yahiro?" Kei wondered, and then faced the group, who all moved their heads in negation. "What did Saku Saiga do this time?" Kei wondered, and Hikari faced him in concern. "Let's go!" Kei added, and grabbed Hikari's hand and stormed toward the dancing floor.

* * *

"You need to speak to him! How come you ran away from him the moment he arrived to the mansion?" Sakura wondered while following Megumi all around the mansion. The now once again mute girl didn't seem to have any destination in mind. She just wanted to be alone but was there for the formalities of the party. "We didn't know you were going to arrive at the same moment we did. I know things are tense between you and Yahiro but that's not reason for you…" And Megumi breathed out in defeat, turned around, and began writing on her sketchbook. "Not the book again… Megumi…" Was Sakura's complaint.

'It was his order.' Megumi showed the sketchbook to her. 'He told me that if he wasn't the one calling me… I shouldn't approach him…' She continued. 'I don't want to approach him right now anyway… I'm scared.' She finished, and Sakura grew worried about her. 'I love him and want him to win.' She insisted.

"That's the point all along! He is planning on winning!" And Megumi moved her head in negation. "I feel so weird speaking to you when all you do is writing on your sketchbook." And Megumi grew a vein on her forehead. "Listen, Megumi. Yahiro loves you, and I'm sure he will choose you over…" But then Sakura saw Megumi's sketchbook falling to the floor, and saw Megumi's eyes drowning in tears. "What?" Sakura wondered, and then turned to face toward the dance floor. "Sweet mother of Prince Charming! Please tell me I'm not seeing what I think I'm seeing!" Sakura complained, while she witnessed Akira and Yahiro dancing a slow song. "No… wait… I'm sure there is a reasonable explanation."

"I'm sure there is… but…" And Megumi gave her back to the dancing floor. "I don't think I want to know just yet." She informed, and began walking away, but in that very moment, she crashed face first with the chest of a teen. "…Sorry…" She began, and then her eyes widened.

"Sorry but… we need to know what will happen." Ryuu mentioned, and then he pulled Megumi into the dance floor. "Sorry Sakura, I'm taking her for a dance, and I'm forcing Yahiro to take a decision." And Sakura nodded in agreement. "I don't like doing this to you, Megumi. But we can't wait for Yahiro's birthday to be over. The Saigas arrived." Ryuu informed, while pointing with his face at the stairs leading to the second floor, and at Saku, Akemi and Chitose, who reached a balcony like end, from which they saw Yahiro dancing with Akira. "We don't feel like allowing Yahiro to make up his mind, for everyone's sake.

"Why am I always the one not knowing the full story?" She wondered, and Ryuu lowered his head, but still lead Megumi closer to Yahiro and Akira, but someone beat him to it, and he crashed with them. "Eh?" Megumi wondered.

"I'm sorry but… I'm afraid I need to get the answers first." Kei informed, and pulled an already dizzy Hikari toward Yahiro's side. "You didn't think you could escape me, did you?" Kei wondered, and both Yahiro and Akira flinched and faced him. "You two are plotting something. I don't need to be a genius to know it. What did Saku Saiga do this time?"

"Other than ruining my life?" Yahiro wondered. "Sorry but I'm not in the mood to punch another friend." And Yahiro began leading Akira away from Kei and Hikari. "We can't let him find out about this! It would mean him forcing an answer out of me." Yahiro whispered.

"I know but there is someone else being forced into wanting an answer." Akira mentioned, and spun Yahiro around so he could see Ryuu leading Megumi toward their direction. "I don't think I will be able to resist witnessing Megumi's pain. What is Ryuu thinking?"

"He is doing what he thinks is right, and that is convincing me into following my heart. But I'm not going to take that decision." And Yahiro spun around, and escaped Kei and Hikari just in time. "Listen, the decision doesn't concern me. You know it. I explained the plan to you, it is her decision." Yahiro insisted, and Akira nodded in agreement.

"And what if that decision leads me to you?" And Yahiro felt a vein popping at his forehead. "Please Yahiro… I'm nor rejecting you…" She blushed. "We both had a crush on the other, but things have changed. You can't expect me to get used to that idea so fast. There is a possibility, a strong one." And Yahiro then spun Akira toward a different direction, and they both ended evading Ryuu and a worried Megumi who didn't want to face Yahiro just yet. "You love Megumi, I love Tadashi. But we are both whiling to do a sacrifice. Are you sure you want to leave that decision to her? Would you truly… accept her answer…?" And Yahiro bit his lips hard.

"Curses! Explain it to Kei if that's what you want!" Yahiro added, and before Akira could understand what was going on, she felt Yahiro leaving her arms, and felt Kei accidentally taking hers. "Tag, you are it!" Yahiro added and then grabbed Hikari's hands, confusing the girl. "You don't complain and just play along!" Yahiro ordered, and spun Hikari around until they dodged Ryuu and Megumi.

"I don't get anything of what is going on here." Hikari mentioned. "Is this a challenge or something? Because it surely feels like one." She continued, while she allowed Yahiro to lead her out of confusion. "I'm getting dizzy."

"Akira!" Kei suddenly yelled to the now worried girl. "Do you mind explaining to me, what is going on? I saw Yahiro kicking Tadashi's face." And Akira gulped hard. "What did Saku Saiga do? Explain it to me. This situation is worrying me." And Akira moved her head in negation. "You and Yahiro… I got a bad feeling… what is going on…?"

"Sorry Kei… but… it's either you or me…" And Kei blinked twice at that last. "And I can't take that decision either, so I will trust in Megumi as Yahiro is…" And Akira somehow managed to get close to Yahiro, she saw Ryuu moving his hand trying to grab his shoulder, but Akira let go of Kei, grabbed Ryuu's hand, and began dancing with him, accidentally leaving Megumi behind to dance with Kei. "Ryuu! Quit messing with us! We need Megumi to take a decision without your interference. My future is also in the line you know?" And Ryuu bit his lips hard.

"What about Megumi's happiness?" And Akira lowered her head. "Listen Akira, I'm all fine being Saku Saiga's puppet. I understand Kei's involvement and loss as well. That's why I need Yahiro and Megumi to talk this over carefully. It's not fair for Yahiro to be the only one with all the burden, and Megumi always being left in darkness. Both need to talk this out."

"And they will. But we don't want Megumi taking a decision influenced in anyone's comments!" Akira explained. "You got a point, Ryuu, and I do understand it. But the only one having the final word is Megumi. It's either her or our happiness, we can't have them both, Yahiro was playing a very one sided gamble and lost, Saku Saiga will never change. So I'm not going to poison Megumi's mind with my beliefs and wishes. I will let her chose, and I will accept either answer. Yahiro will either be: my friend, or my husband. And you will have to deal with it too." And Ryuu bit his lips in annoyance. "I'm sorry… forgive me."

"I forgive you… but…" And Ryuu began pulling Akira toward Yahiro and Hikari's side. "I need to make sure, that Yahiro speaks to Megumi first. Regardless of our differences, we are both friends. And I want him to take the decision that hurts fewer victims."

"Megumi… do you have any idea of what is going on?" Kei wondered, and Megumi didn't know how to reply. "Tell me something then… do you… know about Yahiro's plan for tonight?" And Megumi flinched a little.

"I… I…" She began. She was fighting the urge of breaking into tears. "I just know that Yahiro wants to lose because of you… but that I need him to win or he will lose me…" And Kei raised an eyebrow at that last. "Please… Kei… I'm begging you… I love Yahiro… and he loves me too… please… whatever is going on please don't take him away from me! He is going to lose because of you and I don't know why." And Kei faced Megumi with confusion, a look not used to be drawn in his face. "Please… Kei…" And Kei didn't know what to say. "I just want us to be together… is that so hard to understand?"

"It's not hard, but… what does Akira got to do with…?" And then Kei froze there, and bit his lips hard in annoyance. "I'm sorry but… I need to make sure things are very clear…" And Megumi blinked twice at that last, and felt Kei spinning her around until reaching Yahiro and Hikari. "Forgive my intrusion!" He added, and suddenly, both Megumi and Hikari were dancing together, and that freaked both out, and then everyone witnessed Kei and Yahiro dancing together. "Save yourself the jokes and just tell me what is going on!" Kei added in annoyance.

"Fine! We will speak, but quit crushing my hands, will you?" And Kei noticed he was hurting Yahiro by pressing their hands in the dancing pose. "By the way… who is leading, you or me?" He wondered.

"I told you to quit the jokes, Saiga!" Kei yelled, and slapped his hands away from Yahiro's, and both ended face to face in the middle of the dancing floor. "We made a deal… remember…? You were supposed to lose." And Yahiro bit his lips hard. "I'm not going to allow the Takishima Group to be absorbed by the Saiga Financial Corporation. I thought I could trust you!"

"You don't know the full details!" Yahiro yelled, and Kei faced him with rage. "You don't get it. It's not even my decision, we agreed on it. It's hers. I'm not going to choose between the girl I love and the friend who sacrificed it all to give me a damn chance. I owe you that much! So get it into your brain. Whatever happens… it's not my decision!" And both Kei and Yahiro faced one another. "So… we finish the dance or what…?" He broke the moment, and when he did, Kei relaxed and took a deep breathe.

"I'm not going to dance with you." And Yahiro nodded in agreement. "You are going to wound me… very deep, Yahiro… I gave it all for you, and now you stab me in the back? I certainly, didn't see this outcome. But I need to know… why?" And both Kei and Yahiro heard a sarcastic clapping, and both faced Saku Saiga at the second floor. "Is there a way you can give me a fast explanation?." Kei wondered.

"Later tonight… I swear you will all have the answers you desire. Right now however… I'm not in the mood of doing complete explanations." Yahiro mentioned, and both faced Saku Saiga and remained in silence.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Allow me to break this embarrassing moment between my son and his childhood friend in favor of explaining the real reason, behind me and my son spending 5 million dollars each to arrange this party." Saku mentioned, and everyone went into silence, while a painting at Saku Saiga's back was suddenly replaced by a graphic. The picture was a television after all, and no one had noticed until them. "Exactly a year ago, during my son's birthday party. We entered into a conflict. A conflict, which lead me to strip my son from the Saiga name. He defied his old man, and his old man punished him. After all, we parents are better than our sons, are we not?" And no one said a thing, Akemi next to him just lowered her face ashamed, and Chitose felt a horrible feeling hitting his chest. "He challenged me however. He wanted to recover the Saiga last name, and there was one condition. In exactly one year from then, he would have to take the fortune of a Yamamoto brat, and create a bigger empire than mine. And today, we are only a couple of hours from my son's birthday to be over, and here are the numbers of our race!" And Saku faced the television, and his smile faded. "What are these numbers?" He yelled, and noticed a red line growing in par of a blue one. The difference between the lines was very slim, and the blue one, which was Yahiro's, was growing little by little, but faster than the red one. "What is the meaning of this?" He yelled while facing Akemi.

"It's called public embarrassment, honey." Akemi added while backing off. "I told you not to show the numbers on screen. Yahiro is a financial genius after all! Only time will say if he will beat you in time, but tomorrow, he will definitively be ahead. I tried to warn you!" Akemi explained, and Saku then faced Chitose.

"Uweeeeeh! It's not my fault!" Chitose began. "Nii-chan began doing some very strange investments! How was I to know?" And Saku closed his hands into fists. "He hadn't won yet! It is an online monitoring of the money acquisition! Anything could happen! Only time will tell for sure!" And Chitose faced both growing rates. "Why is Nii-chan's line growing faster than mine?" Chitose wondered.

"Because he is a financial genius!" Saku yelled. "But it doesn't matter anyway. You know what will happen once you win, my son. I clap your efforts." Saku added, and Akemi for once smiled and clapped as well, and an annoyed Chitose clapped his hands in defeat, and suddenly, everyone in the room began clapping, and Kei began as well, and that only wounded Yahiro.

"I haven't won yet!" Yahiro yelled. "You want an answer? She will give you an answer, but not me." Yahiro yelled, and then walked toward Megumi, who then flinched and began backing off. "I'm sorry but it's time you take a decision." And Yahiro took her hand, and then took Akira's one as well, they all then saw the others approaching, but Yahiro rudely stopped and faced them all. "It's none of your business!" He yelled, and everyone froze there. "We are going to end this for sure… I swear… but we need to move fast, in only an hour it will be January 8 and my birthday will be over." And Megumi nodded in agreement.

* * *

"For once I'm really lost here." Kei added upon arriving to a small room, where there was a round table, and cushioned chairs. It was the place where Megumi signed the contract 20 days ago. You beat him. The numbers don't lie. I'm certain you will reach the beating him point in about 30 minutes." Kei added.

"Then Megumi got 29 minutes to decide." And Kei crossed his arms in annoyance. "Everyone listen… this is the complete version of the story, and the real reason for me to compete to lose, and not to win." And Kei, Akira and Megumi all sat at a chair. Yahiro in the other hand didn't sit down, he was that nervous. "When Megumi sealed that challenge with my father, and gave me 50% of the Yamamoto's fortune, I knew that regardless of what I did, I was going to lose. There was no way of winning, the Saiga Group was too powerful to even try… but… Megumi wanted my family to accept me… that's the reason of why you made such a reckless offering… you just wanted me… to have a real family." And Megumi nodded.

"And I still want to." Megumi added. "They are all… despicable… I said it, they all are… but… they are not evil… they are just greedy…" And Yahiro doubted. "I could live with Yahiro owning nothing… I don't care about money… I care about my friends… I care about you… I never really needed to win… but now… it's all too confusing to me." And Yahiro lowered his head ashamed. "What's so wrong with winning? Why playing to lose?"

"Kei is the only reason I was able to stand a chance." And Megumi faced Kei, who for once felt ashamed. "I had hopes… in my father changing if I managed to teach him a lesson. Beat him in his own game for at least a miserable second, so he knew I was better than him. That's all I needed, winning for just a moment, and then losing, and teach him that I am not like him."

"Yahiro… prepared this…" Akira mentioned, and took from bellow the table the contracts the members of the Special A had signed. "These contracts… were sharing utilities contracts…" And Megumi faced the documents. "All that Yahiro needed was to win for a single second, and then these contracts all our friends signed, would take part on the contest, and divide the utilities of the Yamamoto Entertainment Corporation between the members of the group. We would all have our share, ultimately resulting in Yahiro's defeat. But he would have proven his point, beating his father, at least if it was for a mere second, and then losing it all. The Yamamoto was going to go back to the same place it started from, he made the calculations."

"Why?" Megumi wondered, and Yahiro faced her with concern. "I mean… why losing on purpose? We were aiming to win… we all… worked so hard for it…" And Yahiro moved his head in negation. "What's wrong with winning?"

"Yahiro becoming a Saiga again." Was Kei's explanation. "Upon his victory. His status as a Saiga would be restored. And all his belongings would immediately belong by right to Saku Saiga, ultimately making him richer and the owner of all our companies. Including the Takishima Group." And Megumi widened her eyes. "It was our agreement. I would sell most of my company to him, so he would have the right amount of money to invest and have a possibility, whether it was a minor one. If he wins, and recovers the Saiga name. My company will belong to Saku Saiga. That's why he needed to lose, to save not only mine but everyone's companies from his control while at the same time stating a point to Saku Saiga. Yahiro is better than his father… and not only that, he is not like him. Winning for a mere second… it was all we needed and then lose. But… you changed your mind… why…?"

"It wasn't my choice. " Yahiro explained. "I didn't invest into business chains from one of the members of our merry band because I didn't trust him enough… he was too dense. He wouldn't take business seriously. He was a dangerous investment I couldn't afford." And Kei began understanding. "Tadashi's market was always available for investing. The Karino Corporation was left out of the map of investing on purpose. But my father invested on the Karino's… and became the majoritarian actionist… and with that power, he blackmailed Akira." And Kei faced Akira, who lowered her face in concern. "I miscalculated… I'm at fault for all this…"

"No… it is me who is at fault." Akira mentioned. "I love Tadashi… Yahiro… and did what thought was best for him." And Kei faced Akira. "I signed a marriage registration form… for a marriage with Yahiro Saiga… Saku said he would bankrupt all of the Karino's business chains if I didn't… he threatened Yahiro with doing the same if they didn't sign his last contract. If Yahiro wins… he is back to be a Saiga and Saku will acknowledge Megumi's marriage to him. But that will leave the Takishima Group under his control, just as all our business chains." And Kei nodded. "And if Yahiro loses… Megumi would be forced to sign the divorce papers… and Yahiro to sign the marriage registration with me…" And everyone lowered their heads.

"That damn Saku is truly a demon." Kei added, and Yahiro nodded. "You read the contract?" And Yahiro nodded. "Was there a loophole?" And Yahiro moved his head in negation. "Akemi? She wrote the contract? Why?" And Yahiro bit his lips hard.

"The witch surely fell in love with my father for real." And Megumi understood she was also at fault. "Kei… I meant it when I told you… that I wasn't going to take this decision." And Kei faced Yahiro. "Either way… someone will lose… my father will make sure of it. I read the contract, it was very carefully written. And if I don't keep my part of the deal and marry Akira and are faithful to her. I'm going to jail. My father doesn't care as long as he beats me and becomes richer. So it is either sacrifice my happiness… or save you all from belonging to my father."

"Either way we all lose." Megumi spoke out, and Yahiro faced her. "You tried your best… Yahiro… I… forgive you…" And Yahiro's eyes watered, while Megumi signed the papers. "But I'm not forgiving Saku that easily." And Akira cried as well. "He won't have… a single penny… of our hard effort…" And Akira cried hard, not really believing what was going on. Megumi signed the contract of sharing utilities, sealing Yahiro's defeat. "Please take good care of Yahiro-kun… Akira…" And Megumi sobbed, and Akira hugged her hard. Yahiro also lowered his head. He was done for, Megumi had renounced him, he had lost. All for the welfare of his friends.

"…I don't even know what to say any more…" Kei began. "We lost… he… he defeated us all… unfairly… but… a defeat is a defeat…" And Yahiro nodded, and Kei placed his hand at his shoulder. "Thanks for leaving this decision to Megumi… it was… the hardest one ever… and we will all have to live with it…" And Kei took Akira's hand, and the young woman faced him. "Let's leave them both alone for a while. I doubt they will want to see one another after this… and you still have to make the bank transfer… we only got ten minutes left." And Akira nodded, and followed Kei out of the room.

For a while, there was silence. Megumi even fought her tears and refused to show weakness, even if it was a lame effort which would result in her cleaning her tears once again. Yahiro just faced the floor, and lay on his sofa, with his hands around his head, desperate, not knowing what to do or say.

"I am… despicable…" Yahiro mentioned, and Megumi let a strong sob be heard but then moved her head hard in negation. "I gave you hopes… I gave you dreams… and all for what…? For this? I know I need to move on but I don't know how." And Megumi stood up. "I'm going to divorce you… and I'm going to marry Akira… it's like a dream come true but in reality is a nightmare… a bad dream… it's horrible… and to believe I was all smiles and teasing… now nothing is left."

"I love you." Megumi mentioned, and Yahiro was surprised, and turned to face Megumi with tears falling from his cheeks. "I don't care about anything. Hurt me all you want! I will always love you! It doesn't matter how strongly you pierce my heart!" And Megumi continued crying, and Yahiro didn't know what to do or say. "Pain… is also part of loving someone… is it not…?" And Yahiro nodded. "Then I want to feel pain forever! That means I will love you forever! Am I right?" And Yahiro moved his head in negation. "I'm not going to forget you… I was… the happiest woman ever…" And Yahiro moved his head in negation faster. "I'm still going to be your precious idol… am I not…?"

"Just shut up already!" Yahiro yelled, and pulled Megumi into a kiss. The girl was surprised, but then pushed the kiss back. "I don't want Akira. Let my father send me to jail if he wants! I want to be with you." And Megumi moved her head in negation. "Why?" He yelled.

"Because I love you so much as to see you suffering like that." And Yahiro lowered his head. "Eventually… your heart will recover…" And Yahiro bit his lips hard. "Mine will too… I swear… but you will always have a place inside… it will take me years perhaps… but we will both move on… please… just smile…" And Megumi faked a smile, but her tears betrayed her. "Just smile please… just… try to smile… please…" And Yahiro moved his head in negation. "You are so cruel… you just have to smile…" And Yahiro kept on refusing. "…Please…"

"Even if you beg me I can't!" Yahiro mentioned, and Megumi nodded in agreement. "Damn him… I hate him… I hate him… I hate him… I hate him… I hate him…" And Megumi hugged Yahiro, and he hugged her back, and both ended embracing one another with all their heart.

* * *

"Unreal! He is going to win!" Akemi mentioned, and Saku smiled at that last. "There are still five minutes left, but he is only a thousand dollars away from beating us… Yahiro is truly, a financial genius." And Saku nodded in agreement. "Honey… please… call it quits… don't do it, money is not that important."

"Oh… but respect is… and that boy needs a lesson." And Saku smiled, when 500 dollars were left for Yahiro to defeat him. "We all win… I am now the richest man in the world, and my son got his wife. Everyone won in the end." Saku mentioned, but then the blue line showed a great loss, and time was up, Saku had won. "What just happened?" Saku yelled.

"It seems like smart minds DO think alike." Kei added while arriving next to his table. Everyone was in silence. "You were playing to lose… and so was Yahiro… but both couldn't lose together. Yahiro, lost in purpose to allow his friends to be spared from falling into your dirty claws." Kei mentioned, and every one of the Special A faced the screen with concern. "Now. You are at the same place you always were, since Yahiro owes no money at all. He donated it all, to give jobs to the many workers Chitose fired when he bankrupted those many business chains." And Chitose was surprised. "Yahiro wanted to tell you this when he lost to you, but I'm going to say it in his name." And Kei approached Saku's face. "I'm better than you!" He yelled, and Saku was surprised. "Now… if you will excuse me… I'm leaving… it is a disgust to be in the presence of such low life as you, Mr. Saiga… since even if you have all the money you want. Your heart is horrible, not like his." And Kei walked away proudly, after yelling Yahiro's message to his face.

"I'm ready to sign the marriage form… father…" Akira mentioned with tears in her eyes, and then noticed Tadashi facing her at the distance. "Please take good care of me." And Saku then saw both Megumi and Yahiro arriving. The girl then walked slowly to his table, signed the divorce papers, and then walked toward Ryuu, and once reaching him, she hit her forehead against his chest, while Ryuu just hugged her hard. Jun joined in the hug, and so did Sakura. Kei reunited with Hikari, and the newest Takishima noticed the hurt stare in Kei's eyes. Everything was silence.

"I hope you are happy… father…" Yahiro mentioned, and took from the table a contract Saku had been carrying the whole time, and from it, Yahiro took out the marriage registration form. "Shall I use the Saiga name now?" And Saku nodded in agreement. "Good… we are officially married… Lady Akira Saiga…" And the girl nodded in agreement, while facing the registration form. "What now?" He wondered.

"We deal with it." Akira cried and kissed Yahiro softly, making the deal official toward the many witnesses of the event. "Happy birthday… honey." She mentioned, and Yahiro nodded. Every one of the Special A was heartbroken. Especially Megumi, who just bit her lips hard and refused to turn around to witness it all.

"What the hell do you think you are doing, stupid son?" Saku suddenly yelled, and Akira curled inside of Yahiro's arms, as wanting his protection. "Kissing a woman who is not your wife? You should be ashamed! I should punish you for that!" Saku continued yelling, and both Yahiro and Akira exchanged looks. "What do you have to say in self-defense, Yahiro Yamamoto?"

"Self-defense?" Yahiro yelled out of hatred, and with a vein popping at his forehead. "You are the damn greedy son of a greedier woman who forced me to get divorced and sign the marriage registration form to marry her! I don't get it! What the hell do I need to do for you to finally realize you are destroying me?" He yelled, and Megumi faced Yahiro as he released all his stored anger. "I don't need this… I don't need your jokes… I don't need anything…" And Akira faced Yahiro with concern, as he began storming away, but before he did, Saku's giant hand trapped his shoulder. "Leave me alone!"

"Shut up, stupid son! I'm not done with you! You still need to tell me what you are going to do to apologize to Megumi for kissing another girl in a social meeting. A girl who got no relations with the Saiga family at all!" And Yahiro then saw how Saku Saiga began tearing both, the divorce papers and the marriage registration papers apart. "I don't see any document that declares you aren't married to Megumi Yamamoto. Do you?" And Yahiro was confused beyond understanding. "So, what are you going to do to compensate her? Money is not a problem. Father will help you with the expenses." Saku mentioned, and Yahiro faced Megumi, who faced back at him.

"A wedding." And Megumi's heart froze. "A real wedding… American style… because Megumi saw a dress she liked… with white flowers on her skirt's ends…" And Megumi covered her mouth, trying not to cry her emotion away. "A honeymoon." And she nodded several times. "We are going to the beach… are we not?" And Megumi continued agreeing. "No business… just a honeymoon… only she and me…" And Megumi continued nodding. "Every day I will tell her I love her… there will be no day I don't tell her those words." And Megumi couldn't help her excitement anymore, and she began sobbing out loud. "Every day I will take care of her… always… and I will keep on teasing her… every day… because I love her embarrassed face…" And Megumi nodded in agreement once again and began running toward Yahiro.

"Despicable!" She yelled and hugged him hard, and the couple shared a moment in front of many close friends, family members, and a lot bunch of strangers. "I love you." And Yahiro nodded. "Don't ever let me go you meany! I don't want anyone else!" And Yahiro nodded. "And Akira! You stay away from my husband!" Megumi yelled, and Yahiro laughed hard at that last and pulled Megumi into a kiss.

"Fine, fine. I'm staying away." Akira mentioned while cleaning her tears, and facing a more than confused Tadashi who couldn't understand a thing of what had just happened. "I already have someone I love dearly." She mentioned and smiled toward Tadashi, who then faced Ryuu and Jun, and then at Finn and Sakura, and when noticing everyone was all right with the idea, he nodded in agreement, and smiled for Akira, forgiving her.

"You tore the papers apart… but… why?" Yahiro mentioned, and Saku just made a mockery and began walking away out of annoyance. Akemi just smiled at everything that had just happened, and faced her son with a smile on her face. Chitose was confused, he sort of disliked the whole idea, and so he just stormed away with disappointment and rage. "Old man?" Yahiro began, and then he felt Megumi elbowing his stomach. "Uff!" He complained, and then saw Megumi running toward Saku's side, then grabbing his hand and forcing him to stare at her, and once he did, Megumi hugged him hard. "That was unexpected." Yahiro admitted.

"Thank you… father." Megumi added with a sweet tone of voice, and in that very moment, Saku rubbed her head softly before pushing her away calmly and returning to his room. Megumi was then hugged hard by Akemi, who was more than glad to know everything turned out for the better, and she began kissing Megumi's cheeks several times. "Mother?"

"I'm sorry, I'm really sorry. I caused you both a great deal of pain." Akemi added, and Yahiro faced his mother with a vein popping on his forehead. "You kissed Akira, did you not? I at least granted you that wish you stupid son!" And Yahiro blushed with a mixture of rage and embarrassment.

"And what makes you think I wanted that?" He yelled, but Megumi never cared and just hugged Yahiro hard. "Aren't you mad for losing all our fortune?" He wondered, and Megumi moved her head in negation. "Even when I placed all my hopes in a nearly impossible gamble?" And Megumi moved her head in negation once again. "You cried… a lot… I'm never forgiving me myself for that last." Yahiro mentioned.

"Then make it up for me by always been there for me!" She added cutely, and Yahiro smiled at her. "Yahiro-kun… are you… having fun…?" She wondered, and Yahiro blinked twice at that question, and breathed out in defeat at Megumi's insistent remark.

"Now I am." He explained, and Megumi nodded several times in agreement, or at least it was like that until Akira interrupted the moment by hugging them both and hitting her face against their own, much to Megumi's dislike who was still mad at Akira for kissing Yahiro. "You are going to get me in troubles, are you not?"

"Sure I am. I hope you left some stored money for you and didn't just give it all away as utilities to your other companies, boss." Akira explained, and Megumi faced Akira in concern. "Saiga or Yamamoto, I think your father won't be messing with us anymore. You are still our boss, even if our companies are richer than yours now." And Yahiro nodded in agreement. "And as your General Advisor, Mr. Yamamoto. I think it is about time you take some vacations for your wedding and honeymoon!" Akira mentioned, and Yahiro sweat dropped. "Ow I'm going to bankrupt you for kissing me." She teased.

"You didn't seem to complain!" And Akira blushed, and Megumi faced her with annoyance. "At any rate, I leave the preparations for the wedding under your care. A promise is a promise." And Akira nodded in agreement. "By the way, my plan had a stage two in case it worked." And Megumi blinked twice in concern and made an odd face at him. "It's not something wrong at all. Don't give me that face." And Megumi nodded in agreement. "I quit as CEO of the Yamamoto Entertainment Corporation. In exchange of a life as your Producer, Idol-chan!" And Megumi smiled hard at that last. "Akira, you are my CEO, keep the company running, and don't bother me unless it is extremely needed." And Yahiro threw his agenda at her.

"Ah? Why me? What about Kei?" The girl wondered while pointing at Kei, who then delivered his laptop to her, grabbed Hikari's hand, and began walking away. "Very funny, Yahiro! You are going back to work after vacations? Are you not? Yahiro! You can't leave your company under my care! That's unfair!" Akira complained once again. "What about my studies? I wanna be a famous designer!" She yelled.

"Then turn The Yamamoto Entertainment Corporation into a designer's company! I don't care! I'm free!" And Akira just smiled at Yahiro, while seeing him leaving with Megumi, and smiling for her, being finally free, and earning his well-deserved carefree life-style.

**One Month Later.**

"Stay still! Megumi you gained weight!" Sakura complained. It had been a month since the competition was finally over and Yahiro lost to his father. But regardless the complex turn of events, everything turned out for the good, and Sakura was currently trying to tie Megumi's wedding dress, while the girl hyperventilated whenever Sakura tried to fix her dress. "Seriously? What have you been eating? You are supposed to be an idol! You can't gain weight, it's forbidden." Sakura continued, and she finally managed to get Megumi inside of her dress and began fixing the adornments of the beautiful white dress.

"Megumi got a very strict diet. There is no way she can gain weight." Akira mentioned upon entering the room. She was now a very formal-looking business woman, always working on Megumi's agenda, and running the Yamamoto Entertainment Corporation daily. She actually enjoyed her job a lot. "I verified her diet. Megumi is in top shape. She even got a very special diet in favor of her enjoying a restaurant lunch with Saku Saiga every day." Akira mentioned, and then faced Megumi in her wedding dress, and when she did, she threw her scheduling agenda away, which Finn caught in mid-flight, since she was now Akira's secretary. "Aaaaah! Megumi-chan looks so cuuuuute! I could eat you! I could eat you! I could eat you!" Akira mentioned several times.

"With the kind of diet you give me… you would starve…" Megumi added teasingly, and Akira flinched at her Yahiro-like reply. "Just kidding." She mentioned happily, and Akira nodded in agreement. "I can't breathe correctly." Megumi added, and Akira rubbed her own chin.

"Told ya so!" Sakura yelled. "There is no denying the facts! Megumi is gaining weight! The dress won't lie!" Sakura added. "Not even dresses can lie to me, because I hate liars! Megumi is gaining weight, haha!" Sakura made fun of Megumi.

"Weight… you say…?" Akira added, and then she smiled softly. "But she looks as thin as ever." And Akira then blinked twice. "Oh… so it is that…" And Akira smiled and faced Finn. "Finn… go buy watermelon, orange juice, and a lot of fruit and sweets." Akira mentioned, and Finn raised an eyebrow at her. "Maybe it's not too late to make a difference."

"Boss… can I go after the wedding takes place?" Finn wondered, and Akira lowered her head ashamed. "Please." She begged, and Akira breathed out in defeat and nodded in agreement. "Good! I will make sure I catch the bouquet!" And everyone faced her in concern. "Just saying, just saying!" Finn added nervously. "I'm just glad for Megumi I guess." Finn explained. "By the way… why do I have to buy fruits and sweets?" Finn mentioned.

"Oh? Fruits and sweets?" Hikari mentioned while arriving to the room while wearing a beautiful one pieced blue dress. "I heard that rumor at the United Kingdom! Who is planning to get pregnant?" Hikari mentioned with a cheerful smile on her face, and Akira slapped her own forehead hard.

"Eeeeeeeeeeh! Pregnant?" Megumi blushed madly. "What makes you think I am?" Megumi yelled at Akira, and the young business woman backed off scared. "Pregnant… during the day of my wedding? How did this happen?" Megumi wondered.

"Megumi… I totally can't explain you that…" Akira mentioned, and Megumi blushed madly. "At any rate, it's just a possibility." And Megumi cried cutely and began pocking her belly. "Sakura and Finn just flinched at the revelation. Even Hikari was concerned, despite being her who brought the subject all along.

"So… Akira wants to feed Megumi with fruits and sweets… so Megumi gives birth to a baby girl…" Hikari mentioned, and everyone in the room blushed madly. "Pyon! My brain gave up!" Hikari mentioned, and Hikari fainted, but Finn ran to her side and caught her.

"You were the one who brought the subject all along!" Sakura yelled in annoyance. "By the way! You are not supposed to wear white if you are pregnant!" Sakura yelled. "Don't be a liar and change your dress!"

"It's only a possibility! I'm not even sure!" Megumi complained. "What will Yahiro say if he finds out? I'm so worried, so worried! This wasn't supposed to happen. How… how… how could I be so carefree? And what if it is true? What will I do? What will he say? I'm supposed to be recording my second album!" Megumi freaked out, and Akira hit her head softly with a notebook she had been carrying. "What?" And Akira opened the notebook and wrote on it, and then showed what she wrote to her. "Everything is fine… Yahiro loves you…" And Akira nodded in agreement. "Yeah! Yahiro loves me!" She added cheerfully, and all the girls nodded in agreement.

* * *

"Seriously! Let go! I don't need you taking care of me as you do the twins!" Yahiro complained, while Ryuu tried to comb his hair. "I can do it myself! Let go you worry-sick replacement mother!" Yahiro yelled, and Ryuu felt a vein popping at his forehead.

"Well, forgive me for delivering her to you and wanting it all to be perfect!" Ryuu yelled back. And Yahiro blinked twice, so did Jun who never thought about Ryuu losing his temper like that. "Sorry… I guess I'm a little nervous… I mean… you both were married, but I didn't believe it until now… and you step on my nerves too." Ryuu explained.

"Ryuu-kun!" Yahiro mentioned, and Ryuu felt a vein popping at his forehead. "Don't worry. I will take good care of her. I do every night anyway." And Ryuu felt another vein popping at his forehead, but Jun placed himself in the way.

"Ahahahaha! Yahiro, you and your jokes!" Jun mentioned trying to calm the storm in the changing room. "Ah! Kei! Tadashi!" Jun suddenly yelled in excitement and relief after finding out he was going to have more helpers in calming Ryuu down.

"Yo, sore loser." Tadashi added, and Yahiro felt a vein at his forehead. "After today it will be illegal if you get near Akira, Yahiro you cheater!" Tadashi added, and Yahiro stood up out of annoyance, and Jun cried understanding there were more enemies than friends. "Haha, I laugh at you, after today you are Megumi's alone!" Tadashi mentioned while sticking his tongue out.

"Laugh all you want but your girlfriend is still my CEO. And maybe I want her to stay late at the office to make me some company!" Yahiro added, and Tadashi went furious, and both childishly glared at one another with hatred. Or so it was until Kei faced Yahiro with a dark aura around him. "Just kidding! You don't have to be all spooky-like, Kei!" Yahiro complained.

"Oh, I'm going to make sure you keep that promise, Yahiro." Kei mentioned, and Yahiro rolled his eyes out of annoyance. "Nervous?" Kei added with a teasing smile drawn on his face, and Yahiro bit his lips in hatred.

"Why should I? She was my wife already!" He complained, and Kei nodded in agreement. "It's just… I got this feeling of something being about to happen… I don't know, it's like feeling anxious… as if knowing someone is about to give you some news." And Kei blinked twice at that last. "What?" Yahiro wondered.

"Did you hit your head on your way to the church or something?" And Yahiro faced Kei with hatred. "You know, Yahiro… maybe I have an idea of the kind of news you are expecting." And Yahiro crossed his arms waiting for an answer. "Today Hikari challenged me to a new competition… first to catch the bouquet wins…" And Yahiro blinked twice at that last. "Just saying." And Kei left the room.

* * *

"Everything will be all right, everything will be all right, everything will be all tight… I mean right! Right! But my dress really feels tight." Megumi added with teary eyes, as she waited by the doors of the entrance of the church, for the moment in which the music would begin. "It is the pasta… it definitively is the pasta. I'm eating more than normal." Megumi concluded.

"Why are you making out excuses like that?" A powerful voice mentioned, and Megumi turned around to see Saku Saiga. "I know, I'm not your father. But he was away in a concert trip. Different than your mother, he hasn't retired yet." And Megumi nodded in agreement. "He will arrive thought. His special girl is getting married after all." And Megumi nodded once again.

"I haven't seen my father in a long time… I barely remember his face. He is always busy out on business trips. He doesn't even know I was married to Yahiro." And Saku nodded in agreement, and the music began playing, and Megumi gulped hard. "Thank you for being my replacement father for today." Megumi added, and Saku rolled his eyes in annoyance, but offered Megumi his arm, which she had to grab carefully since Saku was too tall for her. "You are too tall." She mentioned, and Saku just blushed a little. "Father… you are having fun… are you not?"

"Do you always have to say that? It's annoying!" Saku yelled, and Megumi sweat dropped, and began walking inside of the church, with the giant by her side replacing her father.

* * *

"Let go! The music is playing! Megumi and my father will arrive soon!" Yahiro complained while pushing Rin away from him, since the woman was trying to take his earing off. "You are worse than the witch!" And then Yahiro dodged a spoon that Rin was using as a weapon. "I knew it was a good idea to have an all spoon buffet! But seriously woman, you got an issue with sharp objects!" Yahiro mentioned while pointing at the spoon.

"Either you get that earing off or I cut your ear off with my spoon!" Rin complained, and the priest sweat dropped. "You didn't allow me to organize your wedding day! You are such a cruel son! I am mad at you, how could you?" Rin continued complaining.

"I owed the wedding preparations to Akira! And if you hadn't noticed, to make up for it I allowed you to be my mother for the ceremony." And Yahiro pointed at his already crying mother by the front sits of the church. "Now, behave! You are 40 years old!" And Yahiro felt his cheeks being pulled, and a vein popped at his forehead.

"First of all… thanks for taking some years away from my age." Rin mentioned with a demonical smile. "Second, your earing!" And Yahiro gave up, took his earing off and delivered it to Rin. "Much better! You are a Yamamoto! And we Yamamoto's are respectable members of high society! Wearing an earring, even in your wedding date, could question your sexuality. I heard some rumors about you dancing with Kei."

"He is the weird one, not me!" And then both heard Megumi clearing her throat. She had arrived, and Saku was mad at his son for ignoring Megumi. "We will finish this later." And Rin nodded, and Saku delivered Megumi to him, and Yahiro blushed madly. "The dress… looks beautiful on you… I didn't know since last time you placed it on I had Glaucoma." And Megumi nodded in agreement, while blushing as hard as him.

"Ye…yeah… I remember…" She smiled oddly. "I'm so nervous… I… I don't think I can…" And Yahiro then pointed at the crowd witnessing it all, and toward Akemi's direction, and Megumi found a man with long brown hair there and taking pictures of her. "Father? He arrived!" Megumi added, and Yahiro then pointed at his cell phone. "You brought him?"

"Yeah… my agents took him out from a concert and kicked him into a plane…" And Megumi sweat dropped. "I barely know him anyway. I never thought I would have a chance to get to know him better." And Megumi nodded in agreement, and the priest began with the ceremony, but neither of them was listening. "Are you… ready now…?" And Megumi nodded in agreement. "You look… beautiful…" He mentioned slowly.

"Thank you… you… look handsome…" And Megumi hid her face behind her bangs of hair. "My heart won't stop racing… I know we were already married, but this is… well… overwhelming…" She mentioned, and Yahiro nodded once again. "I feel so exposed."

"Yeah… I like it that way." And Megumi flinched. "I told you I was going to undress you during our wedding ceremony!" He teased, and Megumi blushed madly at that last. "Tonight we are going to have so much fun! Please take good care of me, Me-gu-mi-chan!" And her embarrassment grew even more. "Watch out, or you are going to have a bloody nose."

"It's your fault for saying such things!" She yelled in a whisper. "Why can't you stop teasing me at least on our wedding ceremony? We are totally ignoring the priest, Yahiro-kun!" She said with teary eyes, and Yahiro just smiled teasingly. "Also… I don't know if it would be… recommended to spend the night together tonight…" And Yahiro blinked twice at that last. "Yahiro… there is a strong… po… po… possibility of me… being… pre…pre…pre…preg…" And Megumi began hyperventilating. "I can't say it!" She complained, and Yahiro sweated out a little. "Sorry."

"Eh? What for?" And Megumi flinched, and moved her head in negation several times. "You are hiding something from me, that's suspicious! Tell me or I will tickle it out from your lips!" And Yahiro began moving his fingers oddly, forcing Megumi to flinch. But then Yahiro noticed everyone was in silence, and he faced the priest. "Eh? Already?" And the priest nodded several times. "That was a short wedding ceremony." And Megumi continued hyperventilating. "Oh right, I arranged it that way since I wanted this to finish fast. We are at the I do part, aren't we?" And the priest nodded in agreement. "Oh well, not at all." And Megumi flinched. "Just kidding, of course I do." And Megumi felt like crying after being teased like that in public. "I do… Megumi…" He added now calmer, and Megumi's heard froze.

"And you, Yamamoto, Megumi. Do you take Saiga Yahiro as your husband by holly law? Do you promise to be true to him in good times and bad? In sickness and in health? To love him and honor him all the days of your life?" And Megumi gulped hard.

"I…" She began, and she began shivering hard. "I…" And she breathed out heavily, trying to calm down. "I… I…" And she lowered her head ashamed, and Yahiro sweat dropped at that last. "I…" But once again she failed, and then she stomped her foot hard at the floor and began running away, freaking out everyone, even Yahiro.

"Unreal… she is… abandoning the groom?" Tadashi mentioned, and Akira next to him shared the same horrified expression. But Megumi instead ran to Akira, took her purse, and took from out of it a lipstick and her notebook, and when she did, she wrote something on it, ran toward Yahiro, and placed the notebook in front of his face while breathing out heavily.

'I DO!' Was written on it, and Megumi kept on showing it to Yahiro, who sweat dropped at that last, and pointed at what was written for the priest to read. Megumi just lowered her face ashamed, but Yahiro just began laughing hard.

"Ahahahaha! I can't take it. She is so dense!" Yahiro burst into a strong laughter. "How can you ruin such a moment like this? It's so like you! Hahahahaha!" And Megumi felt a dark aura surrounding her. "Just say it already! Grow some spine, weirdo!"

"Mo! I DO!" She yelled, and everyone covered their ears. "I DO! You heard me? I DO! Bully!" She complained, and then Yahiro smiled at her, and Megumi lowered her face ashamed. "I said it… I… I said it… for real… I said it…" And Yahiro nodded in agreement, and then he faced the priest, and so did Megumi. "Are we married now?" She wondered.

"This got to be the weirdest ceremony ever." The priest whispered to himself and then cleared his throat. "What God have joined. Men must not divide." The priest mentioned, and both Megumi and Yahiro smiled. "You may kiss the bride." But Yahiro was already kissing her, and people were clapping at them both. Megumi then threw the bouquet, surprising everyone, and at that very moment, Hikari pushed Kei away and grabbed the bouquet, surprising Kei, who sort of felt cheated, but at the same time he felt as a winner for knowing what it meant to lose this simple but very important beat. Hikari didn't even make fun of him, she just smiled, and hugged her bouquet.

Tadashi and Akira also shared a moment. They held hands, and faced the just married couple. Akira was crying, and Tadashi hugged her hard, knowing his special girl would get over it soon, and that someday, both would end getting married as well.

Finn and Ryuu were blushing madly. Both of them actually having the same idea. They had imagined themselves in Yahiro's and Megumi's place, enjoying a moment, not long in the future, when Finn would be wearing a dress, a dress she was actually looking forward to wear.

Jun however was worried. After seeing his sister getting married he was glad, but he had a very bad feeling, since Sakura had been all teary-like and heart breaking during the whole ceremony. Jun didn't need to be a genius to know that Sakura was dreaming about getting married while wearing a princess dress, and oddly enough, he knew he was going to be wearing a Prince Charming kind of outfit.

Megumi then broke the kiss for a moment and giggled happily, and Yahiro faced her with curiosity, but an anxious kind of curiosity, which Megumi noticed, and smiled back at.

"Little more than a year ago… I was alone… and everyone had someone… there was love in the air, but only I couldn't breathe it…" She explained, and Yahiro closed his eyes gently, and nodded in agreement. "Today, I'm the first one getting married. And I will much likely be the first one in another subject! I guess I'm Miss Number One right now!" She joked, and Yahiro blinked twice at that last. "Yahiro… I'm pregnant." And Yahiro blinked twice at that last.

"Pre-what?" He added not truly believing what he just heard. "Great lord… for a moment there I thought I heard you say that you were…" And Megumi nodded in agreement. "Whaaaaaaaaaat? How did this happen?" And Megumi blushed.

"It's not like I can explain it to you!" She informed, and Yahiro gulped hard at that last. "Yahiro… let's have fun together… forever and ever…" And Yahiro sweat dropped, but nodded in agreement. "Are you… having fun…?"

"Seriously… you truly need to stop saying that." And Megumi giggled happily, making sure that Yahiro never forgot that Megumi played the making Yahiro fall in love for her game daily. "Pretty much." He replied, and both shared another deep kiss.

* * *

**THE END?**

* * *

**Horraaaaaaaaay! It's done, it's finally done! I finally finished after four years of hard working! I finished! I finished! I finished! (Does the happy ending dance).**

**At any rate. I want to thank you all guys for your continuous support. I know I was a fool for abandoning this story for so long, really, four years of writing this. Some readers are long gone, some readers are new ones, little are those who read from start to finish.**

**This story had meant a lot to me. Really. I can't even start explaining it to you all. And finishing it is sort of heart breaking as well, as knowing the day would one day come, but at the same time not wanting it to arrive, since in this story I placed my heart.**

**And even if I sound like a fool, this author's eyes watered a little when writing this chapter. Truth being told, I was cruel, I admit it. I know there were many complex moments, and some not so enjoyable situations. Writing a story from an already married point of view was really hard. Every day I ran out of ideas, and well, I understand some issues weren't at all solved, I mean, I suddenly placed Megumi's father into the picture, and Chitose wasn't even in the wedding ceremony. Some moments were rushed I admit, but this story is over now.**

**Thank you guys for the memories, thank you guys for the reviews, thank you everyone who gave me your support and told me they were still going to be faithful readers despite the delay. THANK YOU FOR 222 REVIEWS SO FAR THAT HAD PLACED THIS STORY AS THE #1 IN REVIEWS FOR THE YAHIRO/MEGUMI SECTION! (It's twice as longer as the # 2 with 196 reviews though) But who cares? I'm number one! Wohoo! Ok, I need to calm down.**

**There is no way I can thank you all enough. It was my pleasure writing this. This is probably my first and only Special A story, because after writing this, I don't think I can give you all any more surprises for this couple. See you all, and thanks for reading.**


	21. Our Special Days

**Hey people around the world! FriendlyMushroom here! Surprised? You are reading it all right! If you got this story in alerts then you are not crazy, there IS an update for an already finished story hahahahaha. Why you ask? Well, that's because every good anime got OVAS, am I right? So basically, after breaking by brain five years writing this story… yeah… five years… hard to believe T_T, anyway as I was writing, after five years, I feel the need to write some sort of epilogue chapter, or OVA if you want.**

**Also, there is another reason. Here in the site there is an author who not only reviewed with huge text walls (which I enjoy to read quiet a lot), but also followed the story since it began, to its very end. That means from chapter one to twenty. I know many followed the work that far as well, and I'm grateful too! There will be a little surprise for everyone in the end. The author I'm talking about is Kit2000! And it's her birthday today, so take some time to write her a PM and wish her a happy birthday. Don't ask her age, she won't tell, and if I tell I die, so I won't take the risk (she is going to kill you anyway for even joking about it) Can't be helped, I'm clever (It's your funeral) And it's her birthday! So, another HAPPY BIRTHDAY for the birthday girl from Belarus! (You enjoy making fun of others) Saying happy birthday is not making fun (It is if you do it public as you are), Ok, I'm despicable, let's move on to more healthy writing that won't abuse the integrity of my bones.**

**What are you going to find in this chapter? A lot actually! There will be sad moments, funny moments, odd moments, pervert moments (evil grin), and many surprises. The chapter is actually larger than any chapter before it! But there will be something else I dislike doing, but that the story needs to have, I mean, I can't write with a bunch of nameless characters running around only because they aren't canonical. (Just be straight to the point and quit on confusing your readers!) Fine! I'm building excitement! Give me a break! (It's not excitement if you bore your readers to slumber!) Shut up! Stupid brain! Fine, this is in theory what you will read:**

**1 – Takes place seven years after the ending of the main story.**

**2 – There will be (starts counting) seven new original characters.**

**3 – It's mostly centered in Akira.**

**4 – There are two time shifts (You will understand this when you read)**

**5 – Leaves the door open to further OVAS (in case the Author feels like it)**

**So, basically, don't eras this story from your Story Alert quiet yet, who knows, maybe I will feel like updating it every now and then. I mean, must animes usually have 3 OVAs.**

**Read, enjoy, and have fun! Also! (Quit it already and let them read!) Shut up! On the prologue, Megumi is singing the Special A opening-Megumi version. So play it if you feel like it.**

* * *

**Prologue:**

* * *

"_We're laughing and quarreling, it never goes stale, every day we are growing up, every day is fantastic!_" Her voice echoed all around the night city of Tokyo during a festival by the streets, and everyone freaked out when hearing her voice. "_Come on, I wonder what sort of things are waiting today. These are our special days!"_ The crowd heard her, it was one of her usual songs, but this time she was using a different style, Megumi enjoyed pop style more than classical, or at least, she grew to like it that way. "_Beautiful and shiny days! I want to go and be with you! It's a wonderful and dreaming heart! It will forever smile!_" The music began playing louder, giving Megumi a little moment to rest her voice, but instead of staying still and resting, she began dancing.

Megumi, now a 25 years old, was Akira's major model. And every day the girl tried on a different attire for her presentations, this time wearing yellow pants and top with a pink sleeveless jacket, a purple paint tattoo of a star covering her right eye, and her hair silky and free, but with two bangs of hair as curls in front of her face, not a very nice combination, but Akira was the fashion designer, and her designs seemed to be selling fairly well, so Megumi normally had to tolerate the odd fashion she was forced to wear, especially because sometimes it was hard to move on them.

"_You rushed into my classroom out of breathe. All the eyes of my class focused on you! What did you do this time? What problem you got yourself into? You are more interesting than my lecture!"_ The crowd took pictures of her, and the flashing lights forced a smile on her. This was the only moment in which she could have her fans taking pictures of her. At any other given second, her agents would just crush the paparazzi's cameras. Megumi was one of the few idols who didn't have a rumor at all. "_Despite that you are always a mess! You start running as if inside of a battlefield! But you never give up! The try it over, try always, try over again!_" Even her choreography was impeccable, every move was carefully traced. Megumi had worked so hard, and was living her dream with happiness. All good things come after great effort. The girl always worried about her voice, who feared crowded places, who was insecure, and who had a terrible condition, no longer existed. That Megumi was only a faint dream. "_Even if you shed out tears of regret and get depressed! Every day we are growing up and it is fantastic! Everyday it's awesome, it is irreplaceable. These are our special days!_"

Megumi didn't need to write new songs at all. She had many popular songs of her own. Sometimes it was only needed to pick one of her old songs and give it a new touch, a new style, with new background music and different intonations for the lyrics. Mostly the changing of styels of her singing depended on her clothing, since, whether it was for the stages, or forced into a modeling career Akira pushed her toward to, Akira would have an idea of how her clothing could fit a song, and a cover from her own songs would be born.

"_After school end and the bell chimes, the main event will finally start! I open the door, and run out to the hallways, always running to wherever you are!_" Megumi continued and began spinning until she went dizzy for real and her eyes shaped as spirals, forcing her fans to laugh at her, but it was her cuteness on stage one of her biggest appeals, especially for boys, who would then crash back to reality when remembering she was married. "_It will go well. We will find the answer! I don't need a textbook to know that it's called love!_" Her happiness was contagious, and her fans began singing with her, and from back stages, someone was watching her on a live television. Yahiro was watching and smiling hard for Megumi's success.

"That's great Megumi! I'm very proud of my little idol!" Akira would yell from backstage, surprising the until then concentrated Yahiro, while she saw with teary eyes how Megumi jumped and danced and spun around, although eventually spinning more than needed and ending dazzled. "During last week's mode festival I saw this bold color combination. I thought it was perhaps too much, but when trying these colors I grew enamored of them, especially when I forced Megumi into wearing my attire! The critics told me I was crazy, they said I was going to ruin Megumi's career! But I trusted in Megumi's childish personality! I'm glad I did! These colors are now in the pick of mode, and the design of her attire is already being pre-ordered. Breaking the tendency of current mode so abruptly is a dangerous move, but with Megumi's popularity it is even advisable! I will work hard in elegant dresses as well." Akira mentioned while doing some sketches of Megumi wearing various dresses, and while doing it so, she fixed her glasses analytically, making sure her design was unique and easy to move with. Akira changed a lot with the age, she looked more mature, her hair was longer, and she wore glasses. She was a perfectionist after all, and enjoyed her job a lot, so she ended having some minor vision problems for spending too much time in front of a screen, but nothing as dangerous as Yahiro's Glaucoma.

"Megumi got a wide variety of fans, Akira." Yahiro mentioned while resting at his sofa lazily. He hadn't changed much, he was mostly the same. Age did wonders for Megumi though, since she was now taller, and more flexible, mostly since Akira forced her into an intense idol training and diet, but despite being 25 years old, she actually looked younger. Some teens even mistook her for a 18 years old. "When she got pregnant, I was worried her idol career would end. It happens often to idols, their body change a lot after pregnancy. You did a good job with her though. Thanks to you she was able to return to stages shortly after the birth of the girls."

"It's mostly her effort alone, Yahiro." Akira mentioned. "After all your hard work, Megumi would feel guilty if she didn't do her best. Can you believe she now got the condition to last on stage longer than the average idol? It's impressive." Akira remarked proudly. "Especially after giving birth to twins." And Yahiro sweat dropped at that last. "Having issues with the girls?" Akira wondered.

"Not at all… we get along pretty well actually…" And Akira smiled softly. "It's just… it worries me… I don't want to be the kind of father my father was… but… in many things I accidentally fall into his teachings…" And Akira blinked twice in concern. "Hey… it's been a while since we reunited the group… it's mostly you and me now. How about we reunite the merry band?" And Akira was impressed. "What's with that spooky look?" And Akira felt a vein popping at her forehead.

"Who are you calling spooky?" Akira mentioned. "At any rate, I was just surprised. We haven't lost contact with the others, but… catching up is different than just an occasional meeting." And Yahiro faced her in disbelief. "Just saying." She added while blushing.

"Oh… so you don't want to hear from him…" And Akira flinched. "Just saying." He delivered her statement back. "We cut ties somehow… we still meet, but not that often… last time I checked, Kei's son was seven years old… seven! Can you believe that? I mean, the girls are both seven as well, but the last time I saw that kid he was 3 years old." And Akira nodded. "Akira… you are ignoring me…" And the woman flinched. "Seriously… I'm not telling you to re-start a relationship with him. It's just a S.A. meeting." And Akira sweated hard. "Ok fine, you want me to talk like your boss, then I will do. Arrange the meeting, it's an order." And Akira backed off scared.

"Ye… yeah… boss…" She mentioned and began arranging the meeting. "I haven't spoken to him in three years… what am I going to do when we meet again…?" And Yahiro just waved his hand in annoyance, but stood up when the song was over and he saw Megumi running his way and hugging him hard. "Megumi, you are sweaty, and that's a million dollar worth suit." Akira mentioned, and Megumi faced her in disbelief. "Seriously, you should care more about money, and please, take the costume off and get changed, your rest only last ten minutes, and the attire for the next song is complex and hard to get on, you also need to change your hair style to fit the costume better. And you didn't reply to my mails about tomorrows meetings."

"Yahiro… she is worse than you…" Megumi whispered with her eyebrow tickling her. "She needs a boyfriend." She concluded, and Akira broke her pen, freaking Megumi out. "What's with her? Her temper is not supposed to be this slim." And Yahiro smiled. "What?" She wondered.

"Oh, nothing. She is just mad because I ordered her to arrange a Special A meeting." And Megumi smiled hard at that last. "But she is mad because she is going to meet her ex-husband again." And Akira stomped her foot hard at the floor. "Oh, I'm so scared. Please protect me Megumi-chan!" Yahiro teased and hugged her hard. "Hey, let's make more twins." And she flinched and backed off. "Just kidding, I got enough with those two." And Megumi nodded several times in agreement.

* * *

**One Despicable Guy.**

**OVA 1: Our Special Days.**

* * *

"The court is now in session!" Some days later, at Yahiro's villa in Hawaii, a young girl by the age of 7, and whose hair was short and of a soft brown color with a small ponytail to her right side of the head, waved a toy hammer and began hitting a box strongly. "That's the way it is done. With authority! You are a judge! You need to grow some spine, Ryuuji!" The girl mentioned, while pointing to another 7 years old blond haired boy with green eyes, who she delivered the toy hammer to. "Now, get in character already so we can start the judgment!" She ordered, and the young boy nodded in agreement but began fidgeting. "What now?" The girl wondered.

"You scare me, Naoki." The boy mentioned, and at the kitchen, a soft laughter was heard from a short haired maid who was currently washing the dishes. "Fine… I will do it… the court… is now in session…" The boy added, and Naoki tapped her foot a couple of times at the floor. "Uweh! Louder?" And the girl nodded. "The court is now in session!" The boy added and slammed his toy hammer at the box.

"Could be better, but we are going with that." Naoki mentioned. "Honorable judge, Tsuji Ryuuji!" Naoki mentioned, and Ryuuji nodded in agreement. "I bring to you today evidence of a great crime taking place! This girl!" Naoki added and pointed her accusative finger toward a girl just like her, but with soft pink hair and her ponytail toward the left, and who hugged a weird humanoid doll on her arms. "Naomi Yamamoto, is guilty of stealing!" And Ryuuji blinked twice at that last. "What I have here is concrete evidence of her crime." And Naoki delivered a sheet of paper written with crayons to Ryuuji. "Read it out loud!" She suddenly yelled, and Ryuuji flinched, and Naomi just sobbed.

"I… I don't know how to read properly yet…" The boy added, and Naoki began tapping her foot at the floor once again. "Uweh! Mommy! Can you read this to me please?" The boy added in fear, and from the kitchen, a beautiful looking woman with blonde hair adorned into a ponytail came out. She was also wearing a maid's uniform. She was Finn, and she now wore skirts with no problem at all. "Mom… Naoki will hurt me if I don't read her this." And Naoki faced away in annoyance. Finn just took the paper.

"Another contract?" Finn asked and began reading. "Naoki, aren't you too cruel with your little sister?" Finn wondered, and Naomi, the pink haired one, cried hard while sitting in a chair in the middle of the room. "Naoki… you are just like your grandfather…" Finn whispered, but then began reading out loud. "This is a list of toys that belong to Naomi: Stuffed dolls… tea set… toy mic… and a lot more of toys…" And Naoki asked Finn to lay low, and she did, and then the girl pointed at a part of the sheet of paper, and Finn began reading from there. "Naoki's toys include: Yahiro's briefcase… that's not a toy…" Finn added while sweat dropping. "Coin case… registering machine… lady make-up set… Chibi-Tadashi doll…" And Naoki then pointed at Naomi.

"The same doll the criminal is hugging right now!" Naoki yelled, and Finn sweat dropped at that last. "There is a signed contract dividing our toys! Chibi-Tadashi was a present from Uncle Tadashi! It belongs to me and you have it! This is a very bad crime! I ask the members of the jury to declare her guilty of the crime of thievery!" And both Finn and Ryuuji sweat dropped.

"That's not fair Naoki! It was my turn to play with Chibi-Tadashi!" Naomi complained while sobbing. "I let you play with my toy mic after all! It's only fair you also share with me!" And Naomi began crying.

"You lend me your mic under your own free will! And you didn't take any legal action against me." Naoki complained. "Besides! You signed a contract! And contracts shall not be invalidated! Grand-Papa Saku said so! So I ask the jury to punish her for her crime! If it is in a contract it can't be broken!" And Finn breathed out in defeat.

"Kid's nowadays and their games. You know, if invalidating a contract was truly that hard your mother would be Akira." Finn mentioned and then rubbed her son's head. "Be strong and try to befriend them. I got this feeling that in the future you will end married to one of them, or as their servant." And Ryuuji's jaw dropped. "It's fun when you get used to it."

"I'm not supposed to be traumatized at such young age!" And Ryuuji then saw a sheet of paper being slammed at his box by Naoki. "What's this?" He wondered, and Naoki blushed madly. "A marriage registration form?" He yelled hard.

"Yes! So Naomi can't claim you when we grow up!" Naoki added, and Ryuuji sweat dropped. "I just need your signature here and it will be official!" And Finn flinched, it was a real marriage registration form, and she quickly snatched it from Ryuuji's hands. "Hey! You are interrupting a business meeting! I will take legal action!"

"Go to your room!" Finn ordered, and Naoki flinched. "I told you that playing with your father's briefcase was forbidden! At any rate, what is he doing with a marriage registration? That's suspicious!" Finn asked.

"That's none of your business, maid-san!" Yahiro mentioned upon his arrival to the villa, followed by Megumi and Akira. And when seeing their father, both girls smiled hard and stormed to his side, jumped, and hugged him hard, or at least Naomi did since Yahiro placed a sheet of paper with letters written in crayons in front of Naoki. "Not you! I got a restriction order against your sticky hands!" Yahiro mentioned while pointing at Naoki, who flinched and backed off while Yahiro hugged Naomi. "I will take legal action if you touch me." And Naoki began sobbing at that last. "Now, invalidate the toy contract and I will invalidate mine and you will be able to hug me."

"Fine! I invalidate it! I invalidate it!" And Naoki began tearing the toy contract apart. "Now hug me too!" The girl added, and Yahiro carried both of his girls up. "I got a copy anyway." And Yahiro grew a vein at his forehead hard.

"…You trained her well…" Megumi added while sweat dropping, and then Naomi jumped to her arms. "Is Naoki taking legal actions against you again?" And the pinkish haired girl nodded several times in agreement, and Naoki stuck her tongue out at her. "Aw, it's all right! Wanna play at the karaoke with me?" And Naomi nodded in agreement, and Megumi lead her daughter toward her room. The whole time, Akira just saw the whole scene with a warm smile on her face. It was something she enjoyed just as much as it pained her.

"Yo, brat. What are you doing with this?" Yahiro scolded, and Naoki delivered an odd stare to her father. "You can't marry a Tsuji anyway! It's too low for your standards!" And Naoki lowered her head ashamed. "At any rate, contracts in crayon aren't official."

"But using a pen is so boring." Naoki mentioned, while Yahiro sat at his sofa with the girl on his legs. "At any rate, I know how my life is going to be already. He is going to be my husband, not Naomi's!" And Ryuuji flinched when hearing that last. "If I arrange it all in contracts until we are both legal age it's fine, isn't it? Or we can go to India and get married there when I'm 15!" And she smiled at Ryuuji, who moved his head in negation several times. "You can't escape me! You will be my husband! And cry all you want, I'm not accepting a no as an answer."

"You can't plan your life you foolish girl." Yahiro mentioned, and Megumi arrived with Naomi in her arms. "If I have learned something about life, is how unpredictable it can be." And Megumi nodded and placed her hand at Yahiro's shoulder. "Now… go clean your room. We are expecting visits today." And Naoki made a mockery. "Eh? If you don't go then I will show your friends your naked pictures from when you were a baby." Yahiro teased.

"I'm going! I'm going!" Naoki yelled, and Megumi placed Naomi down and they both ran to their room and began doing the cleaning. "Mo! Why do I have to do things I don't want to do? That's what servants are for! Ryuuji! Come on and help us!" And the blond haired teen lowered his head and did as he was told.

"Naoki worries me some times." Megumi added. "Somehow it seems she wants to have everything under her control… she is totally a Saiga." Megumi explained, and Yahiro nodded. "Was it ok to allow her to have the Saiga name?" She added carefully, knowing the past conflicts between their families, conflicts that were already resolved, but couldn't help but leave a scar behind, a despicable one.

"Well, it was father's decision." And Megumi nodded in agreement. "I am a Saiga again anyway, it was only natural one of our daughters took over the Saiga name. Like it or not, I do take pride in my familiar name some times." And Megumi nodded weakly at that last. She actually missed the days Yahiro was a Yamamoto. "You and Naomi kept the Yamamoto name. That way, there won't be conflicts between the two when they grow up… just like with Chitose and I." And Megumi lowered her head. "He will understand some day. But Saiga or not, I no longer do business, that's Akira's job." And the woman nodded in agreement. "With all the business I made, when Naoki and Naomi take over their own companies both will be of equivalent value. I know, I made the calculations. Financial genius, remember?"

"Still… Naoki Saiga and Naomi Yamamoto… I'm proud of you for restoring your Saiga name but won't that be conflictive in the future?" And Yahiro moved his shoulders up and down in carefreeness. "I know Naoki enough. She will try to take over her sister's company." Megumi sweat dropped.

"Not my problem." And Megumi felt a vein popping at her forehead. "What? I worked the equivalent of a lifetime for a year! So I don't have to work anymore, let them destroy our companies if they want." And Megumi crossed her arms in annoyance. "Fine… I will teach Naomi about the Yamamoto way of doing business… but that's your job, Yamamoto brat."

"Despicable Saiga." Megumi joked, and both began kissing for a while. Akira just witnessed it all with a soft smile, and with her heart aching at the same time. The doorbell then rang, and Finn walked toward the door. "They are here!" Megumi mentioned with enthusiasm. And Akira's heart skipped a beat. "Jun-kun!" Megumi yelled, and then hugged her just arriving brother. The boy was tall, way taller than her. She was now Ryuu's height, who arrived with Jun and went looking for his wife. Although Jun's height was the only noticeable difference. "It's been so long!"

"Indeed." Jun added. "Sorry for not keeping in contact often. With Yahiro renouncing the active business life, and you going for an idol career, I am the Directive head of the Yamamoto Entertainment Corporation… you know how much work I have." And Megumi nodded in agreement. "Akira also works me to the dead… she is in charge of my agenda, and you know she is a true demon when scheduling meetings." And Akira felt a vein popping at her forehead.

"Yeah… she is…" Megumi added, and both twins smiled. "Where is Sakura?" Megumi wondered, and then saw the arriving young lady carrying a baby in her arms. "Sakura!" And Megumi hugged her and the baby softly. "Aw, look at her! How old is she now?" Megumi wondered.

"Three months." Sakura mentioned. "It's his fault for re-scheduling the wedding so many times!" And Jun sweat dropped. "No baby of mine was going to be born without married parents! So Himeko couldn't be planned accordingly." And Jun scratched the back of his head hard.

"Yo, Ryuu-kun!" Yahiro mentioned, and Ryuu felt a vein popping at his forehead. Ryuu allowed his beard to grow, and now had a green line of facial hair around his jaw, but he didn't allow his mustache to grow, since Finn complained about it tickling her. Not that he wanted to grow a mustache anyway. "Look at what my daughter tried to force your son to sign." And Yahiro delivered the marriage form to Ryuu, who flinched when seeing it. "Just so you know, my daughter's husband needs to change to the Saiga name."

"Forgive me… Yahiro… but I'm not allowing your daughter to marry my son…" Ryuu added with his eyebrow tickling him. "It's enough with Finn being your maid. I'm not allowing my son to serve yours." And Yahiro smiled teasingly.

"Oh, but the Tsuji's were born to serve the Saigas!" Yahiro pointed out, and Ryuu popped a vein at his forehead. "Naoki! Naomi! Come and greet the visitors!" Yahiro yelled, and the girls came running to greet everyone, and Ryuu noticed how Naoki pulled Ryuuji everywhere she went to. "Told ya so… we might both get used to the idea already…" And both lowered their heads. "This will most likely cause conflicts between us both."

"Yeah… it will…" Ryuu admitted, and then saw Naoki pulling Ryuuji with her toward Sakura, since the girl wanted to play with Himeko, even when Ryuuji didn't want to. "That kid is too warm hearted. Naoki will eat him alive when she grows up." And Yahiro nodded. "That reminds me… what about Kei's son?" And Yahiro raised an eyebrow. "What kind of kid is him? We haven't seen Kei in a long time. He is the only one of us never keeping in touch."

"I don't know even his son's name. But there is no way in hell any of my daughter's is marrying a Takishima." And Ryuu made a mockery, Yahiro read through his plan. "Deal with it, Naoki likes Ryuuji." And Megumi then arrived.

"Why are you two talking about our daughters getting married? They are 7 years old!" Megumi pointed out, and both then faced Naoki, who kept on pulling Ryuuji everywhere she went to. "Well… I admit it is sort of obvious but… really, they are 7 years old…" Megumi added with a frown. "Quit arranging our daughters' lives." And both nodded in agreement. The door was then ringed once again. "Finn? Mind getting the door?" Megumi asked, and Finn nodded in agreement and went to get the door, Ryuu then blinked twice and faced Megumi with concern. "What?" She wondered, and Ryuu rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Nothing… you changed…" And Megumi blinked twice. "I'm not allowing you to change my son as you did Megumi…" Ryuu added with annoyance. "The Megumi I raised would never order anyone around…" And Megumi flinched when noticing she just lazily asked Finn to go get the door.

"You are talking as if you were her father." Yahiro added with a vein popping at his forehead. "And Finn is my maid anyway. She likes it that way in case you hadn't noticed. She got no personality for doing business." And Megumi felt the tension growing between the two.

"Oh? So Ryuu replaced me as your argument partner? I'm so wounded." Yahiro suddenly heard a voice, and stood up to see Kei and Hikari by the door. "And here I tough we were good friends. You despicable friend." Kei finished.

"I can do whatever I want, stupid Kei." Yahiro finished, and both exchanged a friendly hand shake. "Has she beaten you recently, sore loser?" Yahiro wondered, and Kei smiled at that last while facing at Hikari for a moment.

"Why? Are you worried you might be Mr. Number Three now?" And Yahiro flinched, and grew several veins at his forehead, Hikari just lowered her head and took a deep breathe, not liking at all her husband's attitude. "She hadn't beaten me yet. Not since that day at your wedding."

"I try daily anyway!" Hikari added in annoyance and while crossing her arms. "How have you been, Yahiro? It's being a really long time!" And Hikari then lowered her head, and began snoring peacefully, forcing everyone there to worry about her health. "Uweh! I'm awake!" She complained. "I hate time shift!" She added while pulling her hair trying to remain awake. "Megumi… can I use your kitchen?" And everyone there just flinched, and they all moved their heads in negation remembering the days Hikari used to try to cook.

"It doesn't matter how much I love you Hikari!" Akira yelled. "I'm not allowing you to destroy any kitchen!" And Hikari sweat dropped, while Akira hugged her hard. "Uwah! Hikari! I missed you so much! Very much! Don't worry Hikari! I will protect you from this monster! You will never have to cook for him! Even if your food is like poison!" And Hikari sweat dropped at that last.

"Actually… Akira… I want coffee for myself…" And Akira blinked twice at that last, and smiled oddly at her own words. "It's good to see you too." Hikari added softly, and Akira returned the smile, and both hugged one another happily.

"I will get some coffee." Finn suddenly mentioned, and Ryuu lowered his head ashamed at how serviceable his wife was. "Dark beam coffee for Hikari-chan! It will be my pleasure, please wait here for your order." And Finn smiled softly. Despite the odd job from a member of very high society as Finn was, the truth was Finn grew to love skirts and her role as a maid. It was like she suddenly realized it was way better to live to serve than to be served. Although in reality, she just liked being a house wife instead of having the pleasure of managing her many hotels.

"Now only Tadashi is left." Yahiro mentioned, and Akira flinched when hearing that last. "But, I suppose we can all go to the beach and have something to eat." And Kei nodded in agreement. "Where is your son anyway?" Yahiro wondered, while everyone followed Yahiro to the beach. Some as Sakura and Hikari went for a change of clothes. Everyone else was already wearing beach clothes.

"Busy with a financial report." Kei added, and Yahiro raised an eyebrow at that last. "He is a Takishima. And it is a tradition of the Takishima to be the number one of the Special A. He needs to be ready." And Yahiro breathed out in defeat. "Kyo, come on in." Kei mentioned, and an exact clone of him, only with dark hair, entered the room. "He turned 7 years old only recently. Direct competition." Kei mentioned proudly.

"You worry me some times." Yahiro added, and then led the group toward the beach. The whole time, Akira just faced the closed door. A hurt look was drawn on her face, as her former husband hadn't arrived for the meeting.

"Knowing him… I'm sure he is somewhere out there climbing a tree or something…" She mentioned while lowering her head, and then standing up and following the others toward the beach. "I wonder… are you taking good care of him… Tadashi…?" Akira wondered, and then continued her way toward the dressing rooms.

* * *

"No! That won't work at all! We need to be four!" Naoki yelled while pulling Ryuuji, as was usual, around the beach. Naomi was behind of them both, while the straight forward girl yelled to Kyo Takishima, trying to order him into standing up to play with them. "You can't play volleyball with only three players. We need to be four." The girl insisted. Naoki wanted to play volleyball, but of course Kyo refused, paying more importance to his studies than having fun. "You are so boring! And I don't like you, but we need to be four and Himiko is too young to play, she will only get in Naomi's way, since I'm going to play with Ry-kun!"

"Already calling me Ry-kun?" The blond haired boy complained. "Please help me, Kyo! You are smart!" Ryuuji begged, and Naoki felt a vein popping at her forehead. "No offence… it's not you, it's me…" Ryuuji added, and Naoki crushed his hand. "Ouch! Mommy!" Ryuuji complained.

"Be strong, Ryuuji-kun." Naomi added softly, and Ryuuji blushed a little at that last. "Kyo-kun, why don't you want to play with us? We are trying to get to know you better." And the boy just rolled his eyes out of annoyance. "You would be doing us all a favor."

"What good would it be? I would win anyway." Kyo added, and Naomi sweat dropped. "I don't have time for silly games anyway. I want to learn everything there is to know about my father's company, so when I grow up, he will be proud of me." And Naoki felt a vein popping at her forehead. "You aren't polite anyway, so I don't have to listen to you."

"Polite?" Naoki complained. "I don't have to be polite to you!" The girl complained. "You are nothing but a coward! You don't want to play because you know you will lose! Coward! Coward! Coward! Kyo is a coward!" She made fun of the boy, and stuck her tongue out at him. Kyo in the other hand just stood up calmly.

"I will play then." The dark haired teen mentioned, and Naoki stuck out her chest proudly. "But if you lose, I don't want you to be crying all over it." And Naoki closed her hands hard, in consequence hurting Ryuuji's one.

At the distance, Yahiro sweat dropped at what he was witnessing, and so did Hikari. Kei in the other hand just rubbed his chin with interest at the whole situation and while seeing his son and Naomi placing themselves at a side of a smaller court for children, while Naoki and Ryuuji shared the other one.

"Yahiro… how good is your daughter at playing volleyball?" And Yahiro felt a vein popping at his forehead, and so did Hikari, since she could remember this situation perfectly from when she was their age. "Just wondering." Kei added and enjoyed the view.

"Kun kun kun!" Naoki made a making-fun sound. "Since this is your first time playing against me, I will go easy on you, so I will allow you to serve!" And Naoki launched the ball softly to Kyo's side of the court. "You know the rules, don't you? I know I know them perfectly! Go ahead! Try me!" And Kyo nodded, launched the ball up, and in a fast movement he drilled it toward Naoki's side of the court at a speed the girl wasn't expecting. "Eh? What was that?" She yelled, and Yahiro slapped his own forehead hard, while Kei just smiled softly. "Tha-tha-that's cheating! I wasn't ready!" Naoki yelled.

"It's not cheating." Kyo added, and Naoki blushed out of hatred. "It's not my fault if you don't know how to play volleyball." And Kyo pointed at Naomi, telling her where to stand so he could serve once again. "But if you want, I can play your level so you have fun too." And Naoki's annoyance just grew. "The ball please." And Ryuuji launched the ball to their side of the court. "So… how should I play? Want me to go easy on you?"

"Shut up! I don't need you to go easy on me!" The girl yelled hard. "It was a lucky shot! A lucky shot! Now serve!" The girl yelled, and Kyo nodded, and then served, Naoki launched herself to get the ball, but it was too fast, and it ended throwing sand to her face.

"Are you sure you want me to play like this?" Kyo wondered, and Naoki began cleaning the sand away from her face, pulled Ryuuji out of the way and placed him where he should stand at, and got ready to receive the serve. "Oh? At least you know where to stand." Kyo announced, and then launched the ball with all his power, and surprisingly enough, Naoki hit the ball back, even if it didn't land on the other side of the court. But that last did surprise Kyo. "She… she reached it…?" Kyo wondered. "No! It was a lucky hit! Just luck!"

"Don't underestimate me!" The girl yelled, and both Kei and Yahiro exchanged looks. "And it wasn't a lucky hit! And I will prove it!" She yelled and pushed Ryuuji away. "I don't care if it is your turn to receive the serve, I will receive it!" And Ryuuji sweat dropped. "Come on" Serve!" And Kyo nodded, and served as fast as he could. And once again Naoki reached the ball, but it couldn't bounce back to the other side of the court. "Poop!" She complained.

"That's not lady-like!" Yahiro yelled. "Say that again and I wash your mouth with soap!" And the girl flinched and nodded in agreement, Yahiro then faced Kei. "Oi… Kei… she isn't being lucky… she is actually reading the movement of the ball…" And Kei nodded in agreement.

"It seems… Yahiro… that the Takishima and Saiga rivalry is born again…" And both Hikari and Megumi exchanged looks, and both sweat dropped when thinking about the future. "This is… going to be a very fun rivalry I believe…" And Yahiro nodded.

"She blocked me again… maybe she didn't return the ball, but she blocked me… how can she block me…?" Kyo wondered. "I'm supposed… to belong to a far different world than you do…" Kyo added in annoyance. And then saw Naoki cleaning the sand away from her body.

"Then I will just have to belong to that world too, bully!" She yelled, and Kyo was surprised to hear that last. "Come on! Serve!" And Kyo smiled. "I won't give up until I at least return one ball!" And Kyo served, and once again Naoki reached the ball, but it moved so fast and strongly, that she couldn't return the ball once again. "I hate you!" She yelled, but stood up anyway. "I don't care about the score! Serve me until I can return one at least!" And Kyo faced Naomi, who delivered an odd smile to him.

"She won't give up until she at least returns one ball to you." The girl explained, and Kyo nodded in agreement. "Ryuuji! Let's build a sand castle!" Naomi yelled, and the blond haired teen nodded in agreement, Naoki in the other hand flinched when hearing that last.

"Hey! Ryuuji is my boyfriend! Get your own one!" Naoki complained, and Kyo sort of felt a vein popping at his forehead, and both Kei and Yahiro exchanged looks at the distance, and their jaws dropped. "Naomi! Don't try to steal Ryuuji away from meeeek!" Naoki complained. Kyo had rudely launched a ball so fast that it freaked out the distracted Naoki. "What's your problem?"

"Oi, Saiga girl!" Kyo yelled, and the girl just faced him with concern. "Don't get distracted during a challenge! You got the nerves to call me out, now prove to me that I'm not wasting my time and play!" And Naoki faced Ryuuji, and then at Kyo, then at Ryuuji again, then at Kyo, and she finally kicked the sand and got ready in the receiving position. "Here I go then! Go!" Kyo yelled, and once again Naoki blocked, and this time the ball hit the net. "Almost?"

"Takishima!" Yelled Naoki, and this time Hikari was the one slapping her own forehead hard, even when it wasn't her daughter the one yelling that out. "Get this inside of your head! I am a Saiga! And we Saiga's never give up!"

"Then! You are now my rival!" Kyo yelled. "Saiga versus Takishima! We are rivals, you hear me? And rivals will always be rivals! You have no right of having any other rival until you beat me!" And Naoki felt a vein popping at her forehead.

"Baka Takishima! I'm going to beat you! Now serve!" And Kyo served, and once again Naoki ended by the sand, but the ball hit the net once again. "I don't care about what alien world you belong to! I'm certainly going to reach it!" And Kyo served, and Naoki blocked, and this time, the ball crossed the net, forcing Kyo to run toward the ball and hit it a second time, scoring another point and leaving Naoki by the sand and complaining. "Lucky shot!"

"That's my line!" Kyo complained, and during the distraction, both Ryuuji and Naomi left and began building a sand castle. Yahiro and Kei just breathed out in defeat, this was far different than how it was for Hikari and Kei when they met. This was a more even match, as Yahiro and Kei used to have.

"Oi… Yahiro…" And the pink haired one then faced Kei with curiosity. "If they marry your daughter will get the Takishima name." And Yahiro felt a vein popping at his forehead. "Just saying." And a dark aura surrounded Yahiro.

"My daughter will never marry a damn Takishima!" Yahiro yelled, and Kei also felt a dark aura surrounding him. "Oi! Ryuu! Hurry up and get your boy to grow some spine! My daughter better be married to a Tsuji than a Takishima!"

"Wait… Yahiro-kun… you are planning our daughter's life again…" Megumi tried to explain, but Yahiro was so angered against Kei that he couldn't think about anything clearly and just pushed his forehead against Kei's one, starting a pushing challenge. "He won't listen to me."

"It's useless… Megumi…" Hikari explained. "I'm number three in the house… so you can imagine how good Kyo is…" And Megumi flinched when hearing that last. "But you know… it's fun to have someone to compete against… especially when that someone is very important to you. It doesn't matter what we play… my heart races, not only because of the fire of challenge, but… because every day I just love my rival more and more…" And Megumi then faced her daughter, and saw her blocking a ball, it passing to the other side of the net, and Kyo drilling it once again, and surprisingly enough, Naoki blocked once again, but ended losing to Kyo who drilled back. "It surely is going to be fun to see them grow up together! And discovering, what right now is more than obvious… don't you agree…?" And Megumi nodded in agreement.

"Awah! I'm all hurt!" Naoki complained. "Time up, time up!" The girl added, and began rubbing her sore arms. "Seriously Takishima! You are a monster!" And the girl continued rubbing her arms hard, and Kyo rolled his eyes out of annoyance. "Ouch! Ouch! Ouch!"

"Give up!" Kyo added coldly. "I'm better than you." And then Kyo walked away toward his father, and Naoki kicked the sand hard out of annoyance. "I thought she could belong to my same world… it seems like she didn't…" Kyo informed his father, and then Kei stood up. "Father?" He wondered.

"Hey, Kyo." And Kei leaned closer to his son, and began whispering something to his ear, and the boy began nodding in agreement. Yahiro then smiled and walked toward his daughter, who tried to swallow the urge of crying, Yahiro then carried his daughter, and began whispering something to her ear.

"Eh? Why do I have to say that?" She wondered, and Yahiro just blinked one of his eyes at her, and the girl just faced Kyo. "I'm going to beat him… I swear I will…" And Yahiro nodded and rubbed his daughter's hair. "Ouch, ouch! Careful dad! Everything hurts me!" And Yahiro placed his daughter down. "Let's play then!" The girl added.

"Fine with me… Miss Number Two!" Kyo added, and Naoki felt a stone-shaped kanji reading Miss Number Two falling on top of her head, and the girl bit her lips hard. "You will be Miss Number Two until you beat me!" Kyo mentioned.

"Fine with me! I will just have to keep on playing then!" And both Megumi and Hikari noticed what was going on. "I will just have to play again! And again! And Again! Until I finally beat you, Takishima!" And Kyo nodded, and he served, and the game continued.

"Ya… Yahiro… what did you tell her…?" And Yahiro laughed at that last. "You just created a monster." And he nodded several times in agreement. "I just want to make sure you don't force our daughter into doing what you want her to do." Megumi added a little worried.

"Not at all." Was Yahiro's reply. "She will do whatever she wants to do. I just gave her a little incentive." And Naoki ended by the floor once again extremely tired and gasping for air. "You will see." He added, and Megumi blinked twice at that last.

"It's a waste of time." Kyo added coldly. "You are not up to my level. You need to work a lot harder." And Naoki stood up with a teasing smile on her face. "What? What's so funny?" And Naoki giggled a little.

"You are too good, Takishima!" And Kyo rolled his eyes out of annoyance. "Oi! Takishima!" And the boy breathed out in annoyance, but turned around to face her. "Are you… having fun…?" And Kyo widened his eyes, while Naoki kept on smiling. "Well, are you?" And Kyo nodded in agreement. "Then, let's play again sometime!" And the girl then walk-jumped her way toward Ryuuji, although her wounds hurt her a lot. "Uwaaaah! It hurts, it hurts! Oi! Ryuuji!" And the boy stood up. "Let's play mom and dad! Come on! I wanna play with Himiko and need someone to play papa! Come and play with me!" And Kyo felt a vein popping on his forehead when he saw Naoki pulling Ryuuji toward Sakura and Jun, where they began playing mom and dad with Himeko.

"Maybe… just maybe… Hikari and I will move back to Japan…" Kei mentioned, and Yahiro blinked twice at that comment. "When a Takishima wants something… he normally gets it…" Kei mentioned while seeing the stare on Kyo's eyes. It was the same stare Kei used to have around Hikari. "So… want to give it a try…?"

"They can do whatever they want." Yahiro added and rested by the beach chair. "It's their decision, not ours. But if you want to leave that possibility open then we will speak to Tadashi when he arrives. He is the new principal of Hakusenkan after all." And Kei nodded in agreement. Akira just stood up from her chair and began walking away. "You all right?"

"Yeah… it's just… you two make it look so simple…" And Akira resumed her walking. "I'm going out for a walk… I will meet you for dinner…" She explained and continued her walking. Kei and Yahiro then exchanged looks.

"Do you think Tadashi will come?" Kei wondered, and Yahiro didn't know what to say. "It wasn't your fault. Akira just… well… matured… Tadashi sadly didn't. It was obvious Akira wouldn't tolerate it. Their break up got nothing to do with you."

"You sure?" And Kei nodded. "I'm not that sure… you see… maybe the carefree life-style was too much to ask…" And Kei nodded in agreement. "Maybe I should go back to be CEO of Saiga Corp. My father will retire soon, and Chitose is still too young. So far we have trusted the Yamamoto and Saiga groups to Akira and Jun. But it's too much work for her to run Saiga Corp and also advice Jun on the Yamamoto Entertainment Corporation, if not to mention her modeling agency. She needs to get her life back." And Megumi took Yahiro's hand, and the teen took a deep breathe. "If I do that, however, I won't be able to be your producer anymore."

"I can take care of myself now." Megumi admitted. "Just don't push yourself too hard." And Yahiro nodded, stood up, and walked after Akira. "I'm not quitting the idol life-style only because Yahiro is going back to be CEO of course. But how will Akira react to this?" She wondered.

"Only time will tell." Kei mentioned. "Akira… is not used to have free time… she will need someone with as much free time as her…" And Megumi smiled when hearing that last. "They arrived an hour ago, but they went tree-climbing. They are so alike I guess." And Megumi nodded in agreement.

* * *

"Why can't I have a family as everyone else?" Akira complained while walking around the beach, with her eyes in blank. "I also wish I could think about the future of my son, and think about his future friends, his future love life. But I can't…" Akira added, and a tear rolled down her eyes.

"Because you don't want to." And Akira flinched, and turned around to face Yahiro. "Yo!" He added cheerfully, and Akira then lowered her face. "I thought you could use a caring ear." He mentioned, and then Yahiro felt someone hugging his leg. "Oi! Naomi?" Yahiro complained, and Akira then saw the pink haired girl hugging her father's leg. "Go play with your sister, I need to speak to Akira." And Naomi moved her head in negation. "Fine, come up here." And Yahiro carried his daughter, and when he did, he noticed Akira's tears. "Akira?"

"It's nothing really!" Akira added and began cleaning her tears. "I wouldn't be good as a mother anyway! I got too much work running Saiga Corp and the Yamamoto Entertainment Corporation! By the way, it is a very long name. How about we change it to Y. ?" And Yahiro rolled his eyes, and so did Naomi. "No… that sounds lame… how about…?"

"Akira." Yahiro added, and Akira flinched. "I'm back to be CEO of Saiga Corp. I will take half of the burden from you. My father only allowed you to be CEO as long as I supervised you, and that only happened because I took back the Saiga name… and because you are a close friend." And Akira lowered her head ashamed. "You need to get a life. You had one, remember?" And Akira was about to speak, and then she noticed Naomi hugging Yahiro hard. "What is it?"

"I saw a monkey." Naomi began, and Akira widened her eyes. "It was short… and ugly… and very hairy…" And Yahiro nodded several times. "Can I feed him?" And Yahiro flinched. "Can I?" And Yahiro gave it some thoughts.

"It's not a monkey, it's a Karino." Yahiro explained. "And if you feed a Karino, they never leave, so maybe it isn't a good idea." And the girl blinked twice at that last. "Fine… feed him…" And Naomi smiled hard, and Yahiro placed her down. "But immediately after feeding him, you go take a bath! I don't want Karino flies in a Yamamoto hair!" Yahiro yelled while placing his daughter down and then the girl ran away happily. And then he faced Akira. "Your son better not have parasites." Yahiro joked, and Akira was about to complain.

"It's ok! He took a bath only recently!" But someone beat her to it, and her heart froze there. "Thanks for taking care of Akira, Yahiro. I will take over." And Yahiro nodded in agreement while facing a tall palm, where Tadashi was at and facing down as faking being a bat. "You look horrible by the way!" He joked.

"And you need to bathe!" Yahiro complained, and then began leaving. "Seriously, he truly looks like a monkey. His son better not depend on sweets like his father or else… No! I rather have my daughter married to a Takishima or a Tsuji than to a Karino!" And Akira then smiled softly imagining the situation, but she gulped hard when noticing she was left alone with a wild Tadashi, who jumped down the palm.

"Hi!" And Akira backed off. "I heard you weren't CEO of Saiga Corp anymore!" Tadashi added happily. "That means you will finally have some free time?" And Akira faced the sand, not truly wanting to see Tadashi at all. "We miss you, Akira…" Tadashi explained. "He misses you a lot too… really… he asks about you every day…" And Akira nodded sadly. "You look like you could use a date! Come on! Let's go have some fun!" Tadashi mentioned and grabbed Akira's wrist, but Akira refused and took her hand away. "Akira?"

"Tadashi, we are divorced, remember?" And Tadashi lowered his head. "We even had legal actions for Akai's custody." And Tadashi nodded in agreement. "And you escaped with him. That was unfair. You are lucky I didn't send the cops after you."

"Because you love me!" Tadashi mentioned, and Akira faced away. "Come on! I know you do. I just don't understand what made you mad at me to begin with." And Akira faced Tadashi with determination.

"You were turning our son into a low life!" And Tadashi flinched. "Skipping school to go fishing? Not going to his soccer club for hiking? Face it, Tadashi, you were never a role model to begin with." And Tadashi just smiled at Akira. "You needed to mature."

"Or maybe you needed to relax a little." Tadashi explained, and Akira lowered her head. "Yeah… maybe I was a bad father but… I was there for him when you weren't, you worked too hard!" Tadashi added cheerfully, and Akira didn't know what to say. "Akai is smart! He doesn't need bungee to learn!" And Akira covered her lips trying not to laugh. "Come on Akira… we have lived apart for a year already. Give me one more chance. I swear you won't regret it!" Tadashi added with happiness, and offered his hand to her. "What do you say? Can you forgive me? I will be a better dad this time! I swear!" And Akira doubted, but in the end, she grabbed his hand. "Yay!" Tadashi added happily.

"I haven't forgiven you yet, Tadashi." Akira mentioned, and Tadashi blinked twice at her. "First… we will see how much you have changed in a year on your own…" And Tadashi nodded in agreement, at least it was something.

* * *

"You look like a monkey, smell like a monkey, and move like a monkey, then you surely are a monkey." Naomi mentioned while offering a banana to a red-headed boy who just scratched his long and dirty hair. "Monkeys like bananas! Here!" The girl mentioned.

"But I'm not a monkey. I'm a kid." The seven years old boy explained, but took the banana anyway and began eating it. "Hey! Wanna go swimming?" the kid offered, and the girl flinched when seeing the sea and the raging waves. "The moon is coming out! And when it does the water is faster and stronger! It will be fun!"

"No thank you." Naomi mentioned. "I'm not crazy, and Ryuuji and I are going to build a sand castle." She mentioned and pointed at his blond friend with green eyes walking their way, and when he noticed the monkey-looking boy, the blond one lowered his head.

"Um… Naomi… who is him…?" The boy wondered, and Naomi blinked twice and faced the violet headed boy with curiosity. "Is he a friend of yours?" He wondered. There was a tone of jealously in his voice thought, even if Naomi didn't notice.

"He is my new pet. He is a monkey." Naomi explained, and Ryuuji sweat dropped at that last. "His name is Akai! Hey, Akai! This is Ryuuji! He is my best friend in the whole world! My sister Naoki says she will marry him when they grow up. But even if that happens, Ryuuji and I will be the best of friends, right, Ryuuji-kun?" And the blonde haired teen nodded in agreement.

"Ry-kun! Oi! Ry-kun!" The group suddenly heard Naoki yelling and running toward the group, and Ryuuji flinched when Naoki arrived. "There you are, Ry-kun! Let's go collecting shells!" The girl added, and shortly after her arrival, an annoyed Kyo arrived as well. "Hey! Takishima! Wanna go collecting shells with us?" And Ryuuji faced Naomi, as if looking for her help, but the girl was too distracted feeding Akai. "Wanna come? Wanna come?" Naoki wondered.

"No one is going collecting shells. It's late, go take a shower everyone." Yahiro ordered, and pulled both of his daughters. "You, stay away from commoners." He mentioned while facing Naoki. "And you, stay away from monkeys." He continued while facing Naomi. "No offence kids." Yahiro added with a teasing smile. "And both stay away from Takishimas!" Yahiro concluded, and Kei at the distance just laughed a little at his friend. "I decided, they will be single girls forever." He concluded.

"Oh? Are you going to place it in contract?" Kei joked. "I heard green crayon is legal in Australia, why don't you give it a try then?" And Yahiro felt several veins popping at his forehead out of annoyance, while Kei kept on making fun of him.

"Pay them no mind kids." Megumi added upon her arrival and with a drop of sweat falling from her face when thinking about how rude Yahiro was to the kids. "You are Akai, are you not?" Megumi wondered, and the boy nodded in agreement. "Nice to meet you! Kyo, Ryuuji, can you take Akai to the showers? It's getting late and we need to get everything ready to sleep." And Ryuuji nodded in agreement, Kyo just made a formal reverence. "You don't have to be so formal, Kyo." Megumi added, and then walked behind Yahiro and Kei toward the villa.

* * *

After a while, the group was sharing a table and having dinner. The kids were all sharing one end of the table and having their own dinner party, and making fun of Akai, who apparently had never eating something so fancy and was asking the girls about everything he was eating, and doing weird faces when he tasted them, mostly of joy, the boy was barely feed anything that wasn't fruits.

"Hakusenkan is giving out more students' scholarships supports." Yahiro added out of surprise. Once seeing Tadashi, everyone turned the subject toward Hakusenkan and his headmaster career. "As long as you don't lower the academy's level I guess I can't complain… but… I got a bad feeling about that decision."

"Being rich doesn't mean you can't be smart!" Hikari complained, and Yahiro breathed out in defeat once remembering Hikari was once a student of low resources in the academy. "I think it is a great opportunity! Only the best of students can attend Hakusenkan! So if they are determined, they surely can do it!" She added with enthusiasm. "How is the Greenhouse doing by the way."

"After three generations of S.A. students… I am surprised the Greenhouse is still in place." Tadashi mentioned, and everyone sweat dropped at that last. "The top students don't want to go to classes at all! And everyone is calling them lazy and the headmaster's favorites! It's so sad! They worked too hard to earn their place and then they just ignore their studies."

"That sounds… suspiciously familiar…" Ryuu began, and all the members of the Special A nodded several times in agreement. "I suppose it can't be helped. Do your best, Tadashi." And everyone nodded once again in unison.

"You guys are supposed to give me encouraging words." Tadashi added with tears in his eyes, and when hearing such reply, Akira couldn't help it but breathe out of annoyance. Her former husband still couldn't grow some spine to handle his responsibilities. "I have been encouraging field trips. And take the students to various camping grounds and to archeological sites. But they don't care, they even express their dislike so openly it hurts."

"Maybe you should understand not everyone is a lazy good for nothing as you." Yahiro teased, but then felt his foot being stepped on, and saw Megumi writing something at her napkin and then delivering it to him. "Don't bad mouth Tadashi." He whispered, and Megumi then delivered a second napkin to him. "We are trying to reunite them, remember?" He continued reading, and Megumi then delivered a third one to her. "Don't read my notes out loud." And Megumi slapped her own forehead hard, and Akira and Tadashi just blushed. "You know, this is disturbingly familiar." Yahiro pointed at the napkins.

"You are not helping… Yahiro-kun…" She explained, and Yahiro just made fun of her. "But Tadashi… there should be something your students agree on! Not everything can be that bad." And Tadashi nodded several times in agreement.

"Yes! The food in the cafeteria had never been better!" And Megumi smiled at that last. "all students are very pleased with the food there! Everything is homemade! But you know, I feel they are eating too much. Many students are gaining weight." And everyone flinched.

"Tadashi… just what exactly are you feeding your students with…" Ryuu wondered, being afraid of knowing the answer. "Don't tell me you have been feeding them with cakes and sweets." And Tadashi nodded several times in agreement, and everyone lowered their heads.

"Then you ask me why I never made business with Tadashi." Yahiro mentioned to Akira, as usual sitting next to him. "Can't believe you left me for him." And then Yahiro felt his ear being pulled. "Oi! I was only joking! Let go of my ear!"

"We are married… remember…? Darling…" Megumi mentioned with a vein at her forehead, and Jun and Ryuu couldn't help it but laugh at the couple. "Forever and ever… remember…? Marital vows can't be dissolved like any other contract." And then she flinched, and saw Akira lowering her head. "…somehow I miss my sketchbook now…" And the table went into an uncomfortable silence.

"So… you need help in Hakusenkan, am I wrong?" Kei wondered, and Tadashi faced him and nodded in agreement. "Being the headmaster of Hakusenkan academy is a very hard work. It is only natural you can't fix every problem there is, and yet, I have heard from Sui, that you are doing a fairly well job. Or you did when he was an S.A." Kei added, and Akira was surprised to hear that last. "The headmaster who always wanted to know where his students were."

"Now that you mention it. Tadashi helped a lot in Chitose's adapting into the Hakusenkan academy." Yahiro added. "Chitose is worse than anyone on social behavior. But apparently, Tadashi managed to help him somehow." And Tadashi nodded several times in agreement.

"Yeah! Chitose only needed a friend!" Tadashi added. "He usually made fun of me, and called me baka-headmaster in front of everyone! But during the three years he was on Hakusenkan, he changed a lot! Though he always was number two, never could beat Sui!" And Kei smiled evilly at Yahiro, who felt a vein at his forehead. "Their graduation was the best ever! There is nothing better, than your students speaking wonders of you during the graduation day… it is… a very pleasant feeling of realization…" And Akira was impressed when hearing that last. "Though the headmasters of the student council are always in my back! They don't understand I also have a life outside of the academy. They want me to improve the Hakusenkan level every day! I got a son to take care about! I could easily improve Hakusenkan level but I want to be there when my son grows up too! He won't be my little adventurer forever. When he goes and makes a life of himself I will be a full-time worker. Until then, I want to enjoy my boy's childhood. Is that a sin?" And everyone at the table lowered their heads but Megumi and Yahiro.

"Not at all." Yahiro informed with a carefree tone of voice. "I also want to enjoy my daughters before they coldly ignore their father in favor of a good for nothing boyfriend." He continued and then took a zip from his cup of tea. "Time management is really important."

"That's right! That's right! But no one seems to understand it!" Tadashi continued, and Akira could feel the complicity between the two former opponents. "It's so refreshing to know I'm not the only one who thinks that way!" And Tadashi's eyes watered. "I want to do good for my students, but what's wrong with having some fun every now and then? It's so frustrating."

"It's your job! You are supposed to do it, not ignore it!" Akira added coldly, and everyone faced her. "There are risks of course! But all for the welfare of our son. Apparently, you never understood that part." And the tension grew in the group.

"How come? Kids are kids only once! It would be unfair not to enjoy their childhood." Tadashi insisted, and Akira moved her head several times in negation. "I probably over reacted… I wanted to enjoy my boy's childhood entirely. Maybe that was my mistake. I know I need to work hard, but I don't want to be like he was." Tadashi mentioned while pointing at Yahiro.

"Don't lower me to your same level!" Yahiro yelled out of annoyance. "Naomi, Naoki!" Yahiro suddenly yelled, and both girls rushed their ways toward their father with smiles drawn on her faces. And without even waiting for him to finish, they both sat at her lap. "My arms are tired! I need someone to feed me!" He joked, and both Naomi and Naoki began arguing one another over the fork. In the end Naoki won as was usual, so Naomi ended grabbing the spoon instead.

"Here! Eat some salad! It's good for your health!" Naoki added, and Yahiro made a mockery. "Don't complain! If you don't eat your vegetables you won't grow up. Like mom!" Naoki added, and that annoyed Megumi who was shorter than the average women. Although Naoki didn't mention it for that purpose. "Open wieeeeede!" The girl mentioned playfully, and Yahiro opened his mouth and was feed. "Good, dad, good!" She added happily.

"Blow, blow, blow." Naomi mentioned while blowing the soup, since it was hot. Although blowing it normally threw the liquid off the spoon. "Careful, it's hot." Naomi mentioned, and even placed her tiny hand below the spoon making sure it didn't spill down. "Open wieeeeede!" She mimicked her twin sister, and then feed her father. She even took a napkin and cleaned his lips, even when nothing was spilled.

"Fine, that's enough loving, go and have fun." Yahiro mentioned, and both girls jumped down his lap and returned to their seats. "So, any questions?" Yahiro sentenced, and Akira lowered her head. "Soon they will reach the age when they will replace me for a good for nothing boyfriend. And once they do, I will need a distraction, like breaking my back working once again. So, as much as it pains me to admit it, Tadashi got a point." And Tadashi grinned.

"But not the absolute truth… right…?" Megumi mentioned, and Yahiro nodded. "I work hard too. So the twins can have a role model to follow. They are girls after all, they need to be feminine!" And Yahiro rolled his eyes in annoyance. "I need to teach them how to behave as well… after, they will learn on their own, but I want to be the one guiding them in the right direction. So I need to take some time for them too."

And Akira faced her son, Akai, who did nothing but stare back at her mother with concern. Naomi eventually won the boy's attention from time to time, mostly with food since Naomi enjoyed feeding the boy as if he were her pet, but eventually, the boy would face his mother again. Even when Akira met Akai eventually, she didn't feel nowhere near a mother to him, and that depressed her. But Akira also had her pride, she was an independent woman, and enjoyed proving it all the time.

"I need to think about this." Akira added, and tried to stand up, only to notice she was still holding hands with Tadashi, and a small smile adorned her lips. "I don't hate you… that at least I can admit…" And Tadashi nodded in agreement, and let her go. And went straight to her room at the villa, since most of the time, Akira worked very close to Yahiro, even during his many vacations.

"You or me?" Kei suddenly mentioned, and Yahiro bit his lips in annoyance. "It's not a financial decision. But you know what will happen and you hate it." Kei continued, and everyone at the table faced them both with concern. "I will go then."

"No… I will go…" Yahiro continued, and then faced Tadashi. "I owe you that much." And Tadashi delivered a soft smile to him, and Yahiro just walked toward Akira's room and opened the door not even calling for her. "If you aren't dressed then I'm sorry in advantage!" Yahiro called out, and Akira flinched, and at that very moment she began cleaning her tears away from her face. "Somehow it is always me the one witnessing your tears." And Yahiro locked the door behind her. "Need a caring ear?" He wondered.

"Aha… yours?" Akira added with a smile on her face. "Who would have guessed that the man I despised so much for several years, would be the one to listen to my pains." And Yahiro moved his shoulders up and down as reply to her accusations.

"Life is complex." Yahiro replied. "One day you ask a girl into a fake engagement only because you are annoyed someone asked for her hand. And little more than a year later she says: 'I think I'm pregnant', during your wedding ceremony." And Akira smiled softly at that last. "In moments like those you start wondering: 'what the hell?' only to realize you just got what you always asked for. It's hard to realize things aren't as good as you planned them, isn't it?" And Akira's soft smile disappeared.

"I don't get it. Are you trying to advise me, or lower my self-stem?" Akira wondered, and Yahiro just smiled teasingly. "A little of both?" And he nodded in agreement. "Do you ever regret marrying Megumi?" She wondered.

"Initially, yes." And Akira was surprised when hearing that last. "Honestly, when the fake engagement began, I could only think about using her to satisfy my selfish needs. I was truly, despicable. And when I noticed I was probably loving her back… well… let's say I hated myself so much I threw out all my fortune only to teach myself a lesson. As telling myself to wake up, and start fighting for that which I wanted." And Akira nodded, remembering all of Yahiro's hard work, and how painful it was for him. "I suffered for a whole year just for her. And I mean suffering… but in the end, the enjoyment of my hard work gave fruits. And still… it wasn't what I was expecting." He continued. "It was a pain to get over some things… especially Megumi's bad mood during her pregnancy." He added while lowering his head, and Akira giggled a little.

"Most women get moody during their pregnancy." Akira began. "When I was pregnant of Akai, I was a total devil." She admitted, and while remembering those days, she actually looked happier. "Am I really fired as CEO of Saiga Corp." And Yahiro nodded in agreement.

"It was a temporal assignment anyway. You were a CEO, I am the owner. So the director head perhaps should come out of retirement." And Akira lowered her head. "You work too hard. It is better if you go back to be a model-agent for Megumi. You did good with that, and had more free time. It's not too late do recover your family." And Akira doubted.

"I am divorced." She mentioned, and Yahiro placed a marriage registration from on her desk. "Why are you always carrying these?" She complained, and Yahiro smirked at her. "are you truly always taking care of me? How bold of you! Megumi should be ashamed of you."

"It's not like I'm cheating on her." He insisted. "It's a little sticky with Naoki's candy-hands. But it still works." And the door was then opened, and Tadashi and Akai entered the room. "Oh, you entered the room before we could get undressed. How unfortunate." Yahiro teased.

"Oi! I'm not against you joking around." Tadashi mentioned while covering his son's ears. "But seriously. Think about the children." Tadashi mentioned with concern. "Can we have some privacy?" Tadashi wondered.

"Now, who isn't respecting his child at all?" Yahiro joked. "Naomi, Naoki!" Yahiro yelled, and the girls quickly rushed inside of the room. "go take the monkey for a stroll, and take Kyo and Ryuuji with you. Maid-san! I need you to babysit the kids!" Yahiro added and then left the room. Tadashi and Akira then exchanged looks.

"He truly… likes to do whatever he wants whenever he wants." Akira mentioned out of annoyance, and Tadashi nodded in agreement. "Yet… even if he returns to be a CEO… and I only concentrate in my career and my family… I don't know… can I really… be a mother…" And Tadashi just smiled for her. "Will you truly… accept me back…?"

"Where you gone?" Tadashi joked, and Akira snapped out of hatred when Tadashi ruined the moment like that. "Uwah! I accept you back! I accept you back! Please forgive my life and don't hurt me!" He begged, and Akira just laughed out loud when seeing her former husband's reactions.

"So then… it's settled! I will give our little family another chance." And once that last was said, Akai entered the room, and Akira noticed everyone by the door trying to eavesdrop her conversation. Akai then launched himself toward his mother, who smiled softly and hugged the crying out loud teen. "There, there… mama is here… mama is finally here…" And everyone smiled at such situation.

Yahiro then began walking away, paying little attention to everything that had just happened. Megumi saw him leaving, and decided to follow him. Yahiro then entered his room, and walked out toward the balcony, facing the full moon and the raging sea from the beach conveniently found out of his villa. Megumi joined him there, and both faced the night sky and the beach. There were needed no words, at all, Megumi just took his hand carefully, embracing it with hers, and the sole feeling of that gesture was enough. They remained like that for a while, with Megumi hitting her head softly against his chest, enjoyed the calmness of the carefree life Yahiro had worked so hard to get.

"I'm going to be busy again." He added calmly after a while, and Megumi nodded. "Not full time busy as always, only busy. Maybe I can take Naoki to the building some times. Teach her the empire that will one day be hers. She is, after all, a financial genius." Yahiro mentioned.

"Don't forget to teach Naomi about the Yamamoto way of doing business." Megumi mentioned. "And father better not spend too much time plotting a conspiracy alongside Naoki. What will we do if she becomes like father?" and Yahiro nodded in agreement. "I want weekends! I don't mind if concerts are more profitable at weekends, I will cancel them all too. Being a mother… is more important than being an idol to me, Producer!"

"Don't call me that, I'm CEO, remember, C-E-O-Kun." He added, and Megumi giggled, and leaned closer to Yahiro and delivered a soft kiss to him, who returned it and began pressing it harder, forcing Megumi back to their room and into the bed, where they began caring for one another, although Megumi, as was usual, covered her body away from him. "Let's make twins again!" He added teasingly.

"Eeeeeh!" Megumi complained, and Yahiro smiled evilly. "You are not serious!" She continued, and Yahiro nodded in agreement. "Just say 'not at all already and get this over with. We have visitors!" And Yahiro delivered an odd stare to her, especially since when she said 'not at all', she made a Yahiro-like face.

"Oh, I will handle the visitors." And Yahiro walked out of the room. "Oi! It's late and we want to do dirty things!" Yahiro yelled teasingly, and everyone out there flinched. "Naomi, Naoki, if you want a sister or a brother then you better go to sleep right not and not bother us while we sign a contract with the stork!" And the twins both saluted their father military style, and grabbed the boys by the hands and pulled them toward their room. "Good night everyone!" Yahiro yelled and then slammed the door closed. "There! Visitors dealt with!" Yahiro added with enthusiasm. And Megumi just faced Yahiro with teary eyes.

"Why did you do that?" She complained, and began fidgeting hard. "No-no-now everyone will think dirty things about us!" She complained cutely, and Yahiro then approached her bed and smirked evilly. "Mo! You are so despicable!"

"Just for calling me that I will have no considerations!" He added with a vein popping at his forehead and forcibly pulled her into a kiss. After a while, Megumi just gave in, and accepted her husband's teasing and love.

* * *

**Epilogue:**

* * *

"Oi! Naomiiiii! Move your butt already! We are going to be late!" Nine years later, Naoki Saiga was running around the mansion arguing against her black socks after finding out she overslept. "Damn! Damn! Damn! Come on! Come on!" The girl was thin and beautiful, although she still liked wearing her ponytail to the right side of her head. Her eyes were sharp and fierce, but there was a very girlish grin adorning her lips despite her annoyance against her right sock, and she still needed to place her left one on since she was jumping on her naked left foot.

"Lady Saiga! How many times do I have to tell you not to wave your legs around as if no one could see bellow your skirt?" Her maid mentioned, it was Finn. The girl now had long hair, unbelievable silky as well. "If you are going to show off your panties, I suggest you at least wear something less flashing."

"Eeeeeh? But it is my sex-appeal, maid-san! Boys won't notice me if I don't flash my skirt at them!" She teased, and Finn felt her eyebrow tickling her out of annoyance. "Just kidding! I'm wearing my sport shorts bellow! Look, look!" She added while flashing her skirt at her. "I can't wear anything more lady-like, even if I wanted to! That stupid Kyo and his stupid alien perfection! One day I will beat him! I swear I will! A Saiga never gives up! Oi! Yamamoto! Move your butt! I don't want to be late!" She yelled again. And suddenly, Naomi came out of her room, dressed exactly as her sister, and yawning silently. "Say something already!"

'Noisy!' Naomi added, flashing a notepad in front of her, and annoying Naoki quiet a lot. Finn in the other hand just giggled a little when seeing Naoki's annoyance against Naomi's weirdness. 'It's your fault for staying late working out!' Naomi mentioned and then turned the page, since she already had some answers ready. 'You will never beat Kyo, Miss Number Two!' and at the sketchbook was drawn a face making fun of Naomi.

"Who are you calling Miss Number Two?" She yelled out in annoyance. "And for the last time! You aren't mute! Only weirdoes talk using sketchbooks!" And Naoki then flinched, as while mentioning that last she had entered the kitchen, and found Megumi there, cutting some vegetables at an astonishing speed, her mother was surely annoyed. "Sorry… mother…" Naoki added with concern.

"It's nothing, really! I just remembered the old days when your father and I used to have that very same discussion! Hahaha!" She added playfully, and waving her knife skillfully, both Naoki and Naomi then flinched, and Naomi showed her sketchbook to Naoki in concern.

'She is just like grandmother Rin when angry!' She wrote out, and it was obvious on her writing style that she wrote that out of fear. 'Respect the sketchbook!' She insisted, and Naoki felt a vein popping at her forehead.

"Whatever you write, mute girl!" Naoki added out of annoyance. "Mom, we are in a rush! It is the very first day of classes! And I can't wait! Please, let us go already! The anxiety is killing me!" She begged.

'Me too T_T' Naomi wrote, and Megumi smiled at that last. If Rin looked younger than 40 when she was that age. Megumi at her middle 30's looked like in her late 20's. The still idol looked just as if she had stopped aging when she turned 25. 'We also want to see dad too before going to school' Naomi continued. 'Please Mom! Don't you remember your first day as a S.A.?' She wrote as fast as she could. Megumi then spaced out in her memories, she actually remembered, but it wasn't until half her first year there when the real fun began.

"…Tell your father that I love him…" And the twins yelled in happiness, took their lunch boxes and began running out of the mansion. "Never forget your permanence on the Special A depends on your notes! Just because you don't have to attend normal classes doesn't mean you don't have to study!"

"Mom! We are prodigies! You are looking at Rank Two and Rank Three of the Special A!" Naoki mentioned. "And one day, I will definitively be Rank One!" And Megumi nodded, and both girls ran out of the mansion only to find someone outside and who was about to knock their door. "Ry-kun!" Naoki yelled.

'Ry-kun!' Naomi wrote, and both girls hugged Ryuuji's arms, one each, forcing Ryuuji to blush a little at the gesture. 'Where are they?' Naomi suddenly wrote, and she and Naoki began searching all around the place, and Ryuuji just smiled weirdly at them.

"They are not here. Dad said not to bring my pets to Hakusenkan on my first day of classes, so you don't have to worry." Ryuuji mentioned, and the girls both exclaimed their happiness, Naomi even wrote an exclamation symbol on her sketchbook. "Ladies first." Ryuuji added with great manners, and both girls entered the limousine after Ryuuji opened it for them, and once they, did, they flinched and ran to the back of the limousine, since there were a couple of evil-looking tigers in front of them. "Those… are my father's pets…" Ryuuji informed. "Dad, your cats are in the way." Ryuuji mentioned while entering the limousine.

"Sorry, sorry!" Ryuu added, his beard now shadowed than before. "I took them to the veterinary today, so they are a little mad. Perhaps the girls should keep their distance." Ryuu added and began driving the limousine.

'That's obviously a trick for us not to get close to Ry-kun!' Naomi wrote, and Naoki nodded in agreement. 'How cruel! And I want to be close to Ry-kun and all that!' She wrote, trying to make casual conversation, but getting herself in a huge problem.

"Ry-kun is my boyfriend in case you hadn't noticed!" Naoki yelled, and Ryuuji rolled his eyes out of annoyance. "Well, maybe you are not, but you still haven't regretted me after my confession! So basically, you are compromised until further notice!" And the teen was about to complain, but then gulped hard when imagining how annoyed would Naoki be if rejected. "Let's go then! We wanna make a quick run into dad before our great day, Mr. Number Seven!" She joked.

"I wouldn't be number seven if you and Naoki actually placed some effort into studying." Ryuuji mentioned. "Have you ever considered actually trying to defeat Kyo in Hakusenkan's score boards instead on every sport competition you can think about?" Ryuuji wondered.

"Eeeeeh? Don't wanna." She added lazily, and Ryuu felt a vein popping at his forehead when remembering Yahiro's usual carefree personality. "Studying is boring! At any rate, on the scores we always end in a tie, but he always beats me to first place for extra credits. I don't feel like wasting my time in extra credits. An exam only got a 100 percent limit, if I didn't reach it I would be worried, so I just study to get the 100 percent!"

'True! Too much effort for only a 100 percent!' Naomi wrote. Both girls seemed to have gotten their father's carefree personality. 'We are here!' Naomi suddenly wrote and buried the sketchbook into Naoki's face before leaving the limo and rushing toward Yahiro, who was just then entering Saiga Corp followed by a lot of important business men. "Dad!" She yelled, and everyone around the street covered their ears in pain. Naomi had gotten Megumi's powerful voice, and Yahiro ended rubbing his ears in pain. 'Sorry!" Naomi also had her mother's shy personality, and Yahiro smiled at that last.

"Not at all." Was his reply, and Naoki suddenly launched herself toward her father, and both girls hugged him hard, interrupting his important business meeting. Yahiro now combed his hair to the back to appear more professional to his many actionists. But was still the carefree father the girls loved so much. After all, he was ignoring the CEO's of various companies over his daughters. "The Special A uniform? Is it today?"

"Mo! You know it is today! We told you countless times during dinner!" Naoki complained. "We just wanted to say hi!" And both girls walked back a couple of steps, before finally joining hands together, and extending their arms toward opposite directions. "Hiiiii!" Naoki added, while Naomi only showed him a big 'HI' on her sketchbook.

"Yahiro, the meeting." One of the business men mentioned, it was Jun, and the girls jumped toward him and hugged him hard upon noticing his presence. "Woah! Easy there! Girls! We are on a meeting!" Jun tried to fight back. But only got the laughs from all of the CEOs, who egan calling him baby face. "Baby face or not, I'm the CEO of the Yamamoto Entertainment Corporation! So I suggest we keep it professional, gentlemen." And the business men all flinched. "On the Yamamoto Entertainment corporation, it is everything about entertainment, this little diversion is nothing but the product of a company who believes in familiar values and close ties."

"Eeeeeh? Are you trying to steal my investors, Jun-kun?" Yahiro added. "Sister companies or not, we agreed on equal benefits, remember?" And Jun nodded in agreement. "We will both see you on dinner tonight girls. Uncle Jun and I got a lot of work, remember Akira no longer manages the Saiga Corp." And the girls nodded and then ran back to the limousine.

The whole way toward school went without major complications, only chatting, and eventually ending with their backs stuck at their sits when the pet tigers of the Tsuji family decided the girls were getting too close to Ryuuji. But in the end, they reached their destination, and jumped down the limousine in a rush while fearing for their lives.

"Thanks for caring for young ladies Naoki Saiga and Naomi Yamamoto, Ryuu!" Akira mentioned upon the arrival of the group. She was as now was usual, wearing her glasses and working on her designs. But this was a different Akira, actually happier. "Naomi-chan! Naoki-chan! I hope you girls find some free time this weekend to try my designs! I got a part time job offer for you girls! There is another modeling season coming! And I need my favorite top models! Your mother no longer wants to try the modeling stages after all!" Akira added with sadness, and then approached Naomi. "I know of certain boy who surely would like to see you wearing my designs!" Akira added and pointed toward Akai, who was messing his perfectly combed hair after his mother had forced him to com it, Naomi just blushed a little, which in turn annoyed Ryuuji somehow, who decided to play the role of the protective big brother.

"Aunt Akira. Naomi and Naoki are twins. I'm sure Akai would also want to see Akira wearing your designs, don't you think?" And Akira blinked twice, understanding Ryuuji wanted to protect his childhood friends, despite he not being romantically inclined to either. Akira immediately remembered a jealous Ryuu from the past. "Right? Naoki!"

"Ah! Well, I don't truly like modeling but… if… Ry-kun asks me to… well…" And Naoki began waving her body nervously when thinking about Ryuuji, who in turn just sweat dropped a little when knowing the problem he just got himself into. "Will you come if I do so?" And Ryuuji began sweating hard.

"That would be something interesting to see. Miss Number Two trying to be feminine I mean." And Naoki felt her heart filling itself with rage, and a dark aura surrounded her as she faced Kyo, who was only arriving. "Let's see, Ryuuji is number seven, Akai is number six, Naomi is number tree, and oh, I'm number one." And Naoki bit her lips in hatred. "That only leaves numbers four, five and…" He teased.

"Don't you even dare saying it, Takishima!" Naoki complained. "I don't care the competition. Chess, basketball, arm wrestling, you mention it! I will, definitively, beat you one of these days!" She complained, and then she heard the sarcastic clapping from someone inside the white limousine Kyo arrived at. Naoki then turned her attention to see the owner of that clapping and found Kei Takishima there. "Uncle Takishima!" She added and backed off. "I was… we were only… it's just he… I wasn't hitting on him!" She suddenly yelled.

"Who said you were?" And Naoki blushed madly. "I'm just sitting here… clapping my hands… I never mentioned anything about you hitting on my precious son…" He added with a teasing smile, and Kyo immediately closed the door of the limo rudely, and Kei pulled the window down calmly. "Kyo, remember not to be too harsh on the next Takishima."

"Father! You better start minding your own business!" Kyo suddenly added, and Naoki blushed madly and faced away, understanding that it was in Kei's best interest for her and Kyo to marry in the future, and according to Kei's insistence, the sooner the better. "Pay him no mind. We are nothing but rivals, understood?" And Naoki faced him oddly. "I don't date whoever can't beat me." He added coldly.

"As if I wanted to date you! I'm with Ryuuji! You got it? Ryuuji!" And Kyo delivered a killer stare toward Ryuuji, who flinched and moved his head several times in negation. "At any rate! No one can beat you other than me! So basically, you will end single for life, baka!" Naoki teased.

"Unless you beat him!" Akai added cheerfully. "Which in turn makes you the only potential love interest of Kyo!" And suddenly, Akai felt Naomi pulling Akai into a strong wrestling grab. "Ugah! I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to insult your elder sister! I will compensate you! Let me bake some sweets for us both!" And Naomi suddenly felt an odd smile appear on her lips when thinking about Akai's delicious sweets.

"I everyone is done, we are late for the inauguration ceremony." And everyone then followed Kyo toward the Greenhouse, Naoki following him close by. "We only need to find numbers four and five, and greet our senseis. Then we are officially, the new S.A." And everyone nodded in agreement, and while approaching the Greenhouse, they found a pink haired woman there, currently smiling softly as a couple of elementary school-looking students wearing S.A. uniforms arguing in front of the Greenhouse.

"They grow up so fast it should be a crime!" The woman mentioned, her name was Sakura Ushikubo, and when seeing their aunt, both Naoki and Naomi launched themselves to her and hugged her hard. "Naomi! Naoki!" Sakura added cheerfully. "Are you being good girls? Are there many potential princes after you two?" And the girls both blushed madly.

"What are you saying, obasan!" Naoki added while blushing. "We are too young to think that way anyway! Ry-kun will have no choice anyway." And the owner of the name flinched. "Other than that, what are you doing here?" Naoki wondered, and Sakura pointed toward the pair of elementary school-looking students by the doors of the Greenhouse.

"I am a princess! It matters not the category of your studies! Or the length of your rank! My name is Himeko, and it means I'm a princess, and you owe me respect and obedience, baka-chibi!" The nine years old mentioned, toward a boy of her same age and height who seemed like a younger version of Yahiro. "My IQ is 180! Higher than yours! I'm not number four because that number is evil! It means many bad things and it is bad luck! So, I am number five for such reason. Yamamoto Himeko! Number five of the Special A!" She added with a very royal-like tone of voice.

"If that were true, then you would be ranked higher than four." And the girl blushed a little at that last. "Maybe I don't have your IQ. Definitively not! But I will work as hard as it needs to be done to restore the Saiga name to its former glory! Uncle Yahiro doesn't deserve to be CEO of Saiga Corp after all the damage he has done!" The boy complained.

"Cousin Chitaro-kun? Cousin Himeko-rin?" Naoki yelled, and the boy and girl then flinched. "Unreal! You two are members of the Special A? But you are both nine years old!" Naoki mentioned, and Naomi shared the same surprise. "How come? I mean, maybe Himeko is smart but… Chitaro-kun? You aren't even that smart!" Naoki mentioned, and Naomi nodded several times in agreement. Himeko in the other hand, being an exact copy of Sakura's younger self, just giggled a little at what was said.

"So what if I'm not that smart!" Chitaro yelled. "My father was tricked by uncle Yahiro! And I need to work hard to eat him! I'm not going to give up! I certainly won't! My tutor believes in me! And she says I can reach great heights if I believe in myself!"

"That sounds like something our dense Aunt Hikari would say!" She added in a playfully tone of voice. But then Naoki felt a horrible dark aura surrounding her, and she freaked out immediately.

"Who are you calling dense? 50 laps around the Greenhouse!" Hikari yelled, and Naoki flinched. "Well, maybe I am kidding with the 50 laps, but seriously, I'm not dense." Hikari mentioned, and Naoki breathed several times in a rush after being scared like that. "Welcome! This is a great day for you all! It is your first day at Hakusenkan's Special A! Yahoo!" And everyone faced Hikari with concern, and Kyo just faced away in annoyance.

"Hanazono Sensei. That's my job." Someone added, and a lazy looking Tadashi, who looked just like if he had just woken up, arrived while rubbing his eyes carefully. He then stepped in front of the seven, who got in line respecting their ranks. "This is a very special occasion!" Tadashi added. "My name is Karino Tadashi-kun!" He added, and everyone sweat dropped. And I am proud to have a Takishima and a Saiga back to our institution as members of the Special A." And Kyo and Naoki exchanged annoyed glares. "I am also proud for the continuity of the Yamamoto and Tsuji families, and proud of the young cousins, Yamamoto, Himeko, and Saiga Chitaro, for their entry on the Special A! Since, as you are well aware of, the IQ of these two… and the not so healthy forceful hand of Saku Saiga…" Tadashi mentioned while sweat dropping. "Are the first genius kids to reach the Special A at such young age!" Tadashi continued. "Tsuji Ryuuji, Karino Akai, Yamamoto Himeko, Saiga Chitaro, Yamamoto Naomi, Saiga Naoki, and Takishima Kyo. For the most of you, enjoying this greenhouse, will only last for a couple of years. As for our two prodigy kids, if they continue to impress, their stay in the Special A could last much longer. But there is something very important you need to know. The Special A, is not only a building in this renowned institution. The Special A… is family… every generation of the Special A, have close ties… every generation of the Special A… will eventually return to this Greenhouse. So even if time declares you out of these crystal walls… the bond that now ties you guys… is eternal…" And all the members of the new Special A smiled hard when hearing such words. "My only concern thought…" Tadashi mentioned while facing Naoki and Kyo. "Is whose last nme I won't see any more when I get older. Takishima or Saiga. One of you got to change your names you know." And both Kyo and Naoki blushed madly.

"Wha-wha-wha-what the hell? How come everyone always want to pair me with this… this… this…" And Naoki faced Kyo, who faced her back with an emotionless stare, and she ended being intimidated by him. "I can't even insult him… what's wrong with me?"

"It's called love!" Tadashi made fun of Naoki, and at the same time, Akai did, and both ended with their ears being pulled, Tadashi by Akira, and Akai by an annoyed Naomi. "Uwah! We are sorry! We are sorry! We are sorry!"

"At any rate, it is only a faint dream the one you have." Kyo added while fixing his glasses. "After all… you and I… do not belong to the same world. Miss Number Two." And Naoki felt a vein popping at her forehead.

"You are despicable!" Naoki yelled. "Perhaps I don't, Takishima! But that won't keep me from keep on trying, and trying! I will just have to play, and keep on paying! Eventually I will claim my victory over you! I am a Saiga! And we Saiga's never give up!" And Kyo faced the girl with a smile on his face. "So then. We will have to play again some other time!" She added with a blush on her face, and a smile on her lips, a smile Kyo returned.

This was a newer generation, a new Special A. even if the story behind the doors of the Greenhouse see many different families entering their walls, the bonds created inside are unbreakable, surpassing the ties of time and partnership, and linking them together generation after generation. The Greenhouse, the Special A. Will always keep on forging unbreakable bonds, and helping everyone, to reach their most impossible dreams. Inside the walls rest the evidence of such reality, in the form, of newer generations, of former members of the Special A.

* * *

**THE END!**

* * *

**Daniel: And it's done! Few! Took me a while, longest think ever to write, but it turned out decently I believe. For an epilogue chapter that is (feels a dark aura on at his back)**

**Chibi-Tadashi: Chibi-Tadashi Exclamation! ****(Attacks author with a cosmic power, author is unaffected)**

**Daniel: Oh… it's you… and don't mix animes, this is still Special A, not Saint Seiya.**

**Chibi-Tadashi: Shut up! Baka-Author! How dare you leaving me out of the Chibi-Tadashi show? You didn't even give me minutes on the final chapter! Why do I have to come to an OVA, it's not even the main storyline.**

**Daniel: Which gives me reasons to do whatever I feel like doing. For instance, you made a cameo in this story, you should be pleased, despicable toy.**

**Chibi-Tadashi: And I appreciate it! But you are still a baka-author! You left your readers with no Chibi-Tadashi-Kamisama for several updates! And when did you grow some spine and went serious with "One Despicable Guy", you didn't even invite me!**

**Daniel: Me being serious about my writing is not of your concern! Five years was a long time of updating, I lost readers, a lot of them, it was about time I kept my promises. I'm a Scorpio anyway, and Scorpios are cool in starting over from cero.**

**Chibi-Tadashi: Oh yeah? How about your promise of updating your other projects weekly (Author flinches) What about "Guerras Doradas", "Emerald Twillight", "Teen Tyrants", "Necromancer Chronicles"**

**Daniel: This is this and that is that! Why are you here anyway? (Chibi-Tadashi delivers mail to the author) Those… are a lot more than I was expecting.**

**Chibi-Tadashi: You deserve it for being such a despicable Author. Now do what you must.**

**Daniel: You got me there. Trying to make some explanation, I honestly don't usually review to reviews. More or less, because since I work in too many projects at the same time, I normally forget if I replied or not. Recently however, to force myself to reply to reviews I began replying them in public before each update but… One Despicable Guy got too many… really… just thinking about replying to all those reviews is scary.**

**Chibi-Tadashi: But this baka-author would be a no one if not for the constant support of his readers. Some actually PMed him often, because baka-author never updates!**

**Daniel: Yeah… once I even got a bunch of PM of people telling me not to give up and continue. Felt like a movement against my laziness, also, those were hard times for me, and it was great to have some support.**

**Chibi-Tadashi: So now the author got some declarations to make.**

**Daniel: (Clears his throat): Even if I didn't reply to the reviews as often as I should have. I really appreciate every word you, my fellow readers, delivered to me in the form of reviews and/or Private Messages… and eventually some long distance letters as well. The success of this story, is only for your constant support. I will never get tired of saying how pleased I am for all your reviews. Some very funny ones, some leaving me thinking about offering a major twist to the story to keep attention. I understand some reviewers left mid-ways through the story, mostly my fault, but all of you contributed in some ways. So this story is as much mine as it is yours.**

**Chibi-Tadashi: That doesn't mean thought that you can go around the net with it saying you wrote it! (Dressed like a cop) Chibi-Tadashi is watching! Fear Chibi Tadashi! If you steal this work you are a goner!**

**Daniel: So, before saying good bye, in the longest after story message I have ever written, I want to give my special thanks to everyone, Thank you:**

**A humble weirdo (that makes us two)**

**animeluver**

**animEphunK13 (There are 13 of you?)**

**Anna0000000000000000000000023 (So many ceros! 23 actually… 0_0 I got it)**

**Akaela**

**AkinKaNalang**

**Akizushi (Sushi!)**

**Alyssu (0_0, you are a Jinx fan! Read my other stories!)**

**Arissa Danielle (Oh! Female me!)**

**AznRomance x3**

**BigBang lover97**

**Bishounen10**

**BlackBlaze**

**blue orchid (Now they come in blue color? Nooooo!)**

**Boochan832**

**BTfan11**

**Cajuju**

**chelsea lyn**

**Cherry Blossom Uchiha (That's another way of saying Sakura for Sasuke -_-;)**

**chibichann**

**claire (Leon!)**

**coconutmonster5 (C is for coconut! Hahahahaha)**

**Conejo-sama (Wahahahaha are you serious)**

**Cumberbabe75**

**D (-_-; Very original name, hahahahaha)**

**Dark and Death (Scary!)**

**dawn (dusk)**

**Devilishduck (Qwak!)**

**duked**

**EggrollPerson (Umm… I want to eat you… eggroll!)**

**FairoNeko (Fairy cat? Wahahahaha!)**

**hardblackbubble (Wait… if it black… and a bubble… and it's hard… that's a bowling ball)**

**fayevalentine24**

**gabysby**

**Guest (How come I see you too often in many of my reviews, lol)**

**Hikari Miharu**

**I-Adore-Wuv-Stories (I-Adore-Reviewers!)**

**IcHIGo KyAra**

**iNeedFanfiction**

**imnobeautyqueen (youarebeautyprincessthen!)**

**i-Spit-on-Fire**

**Jazzzz (rooooock!)**

**Jester**

**Joe Bob (Carl, Lenny. Homer, Rudolph, Johnny… he keeps on and on)**

**jornalydik**

**Juniper11**

**JustPikachu (Bad trainer, you need 6 pokémon)**

**justthereforreviews**

**Kaide-sakura**

**Kamigawa Nagamaki (demon snake god of the river?)**

**KANA**

**keeperofthedarkarts (whataweirdname!)**

**kisa75**

**Kit2000 (Birthday girl! And Anna! Thanks to you as well!)**

**kisty**

**Kuroichibineko (Umm… is that little black cat… or… black stone cat…? I'm confused)**

**kuromiXchan**

**Kyogan-Saori**

**leafysummers**

**legnawons**

**lildragongurl**

** .NiNJy**

**Lordess Meep (My lord!)**

**lorraine**

**Lour Shaine**

**Love 3**

**Love Tendencies**

**Luo Ye Shi**

**mari-chan (Daniel-kun, lol)**

**Marse Speaks (Daniel Listens)**

**MegumiSaiga (Not she is not! She is Yamamoto! She didn't change her name, lol)**

**Mi3staR (The very first reviewer!)**

**midnight blue08 (What color are you the rest of the day?)**

**Midori (Green!)**

**Midori Tezuka**

**Minglejingle**

** -Chan**

**miss kuroyukihime (Miss Princes Black Ice? Or was it snow?)**

**MUAHAH (Muahahahaha)**

**musicalgirl**

**orchid27 (author fears orchids since one of them bit him when a kid… T_T… orchids are evil!)**

**OtakuGirl21**

**Perfectpen (I take them all!)**

**PrincessAmy-and-Blueberry**

**Redflower789**

**reinpianist**

**reishilovesyaoi (daniellovescheese!)**

**Riikani**

**romancerox**

**saracoco**

**satomika**

**Sera-chan011**

**setsuko teshiba**

**Sheiryy**

**SHOCK (0_0)**

**Silvy (Weren't you SUPAsilvy?)**

**soulXbutterfly**

**SpreadtheThunder**

**SUPAsilvy (SUPAman!)**

**Takikari fan**

**temptresslove**

**tenshi-yuna**

**The Mystics**

**TheMoonGlows (TheSunShines!)**

**The Unknown**

**TOO LAZY TO LOG IN (TOO LAZY TO REVIEW REPLY, lol)**

**Torch**

**tresbien**

**Vicky Sheldon**

**YAHIMEGU**

**Yellow Rose of the Briar**

**Yukari-desu (desu desu!)**

**YukianyaAsukaiKozakura (What?)**

**Yukisnowow**

**Xashary Shay**

**XxeverithingnothingxX (-_-; What?)**

**xxFraise**

**xxmaldita**

**XxMegumixX**

**ZerafinaCheney**

**zorvia186**

**Daniel: That's a hell lot of reviewers! (tired of writing) How long it took me to write them all?**

**Chibi-Tadashi: About one hour! Maybe two!**

**Daniel: That was tiring, how many are there?**

**Chibi-Tadashi: 122!**

**Daniel: Wait… this story got 231 reviews so far… that means…**

**Chibi-Tadashi: (Taking calculator out) That if you had only been constant in your updating, you would at least have around 2440 reviews you baka-author!**

**Daniel: (Spacing out) Leave me… I need some time alone (goes to emo corner) 122 different reviewers… in five years… T_T… I will never write something this long ever again!**

**Chibi-Tadashi: "Guerras Doradas" is 33 chapters long, and you promised 50 (Author's brain explodes) Anyway, so long people!**


End file.
